In The Arms Of The Angel
by SaffyAngel
Summary: Set in AU New Moon when Edward leaves Bella it starts a chain reaction of love and pain. Can a damaged Paul love a broken Bella? This is a dark tale where sometimes love cannot conquer all.
1. I need some distraction

**Disclaimer:** All characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer

 _ **A/N: I needed a break from my other story and this is the result..thought I'd share maybe some will enjoy it.**_

 _ **Prompt: In the Arms of the Angel is a hauntingly beautiful song and it just seemed to describe one of my favourite Wolves Paul. I've always seen Paul as a damaged soul, a man about to implode. One of the few if only member of the Wolf pack that willingly accepted the transformation. He was going to hell anyways but at least now he's going in style**_.

In the Arms of the Angel – by Sarah Mc Lachlan

I need some distraction  
Or a beautiful release  
Memories seep from my veins  
Let me be empty  
Oh and weightless and maybe  
I'll find some peace tonight

In the arms of the angel  
Fly away from here  
From this dark cold hotel room  
And the endlessness that you fear

The storm keeps on twisting  
Keep on building the lies  
That you make up for all that you lack

It don't make no difference  
Escaping one last time  
It's easier to believe  
In this sweet madness  
Oh this glorious sadness  
That brings me to my knees….

 **Chapter 1 – I need some distraction**

"Hey sugar" drawled the petite blond that Paul Lahote had taken back to a cold dark hotel room in a nameless hotel in Port Angeles "Wanna go again? Coz I sure do" she breathed. She chose that moment to grab at his large manhood and start pumping. Paul grabbed her hand and in one fluid movement he dragged her up with him into a sitting position

"As a matter of fact sugar" he drawled mimicking her in his in reply "I want you to get the hell out of this room now. I never go back for seconds" He sneered "Once with a skank is usually enough for me."

Tears pooled in her big blue eyes and for a nanosecond Paul felt like the mean bastard he was but it was soon forgotten when his wolf made himself felt, clawing at his insides. The wolf had fucking detested her from the moment he had seen her. This blond woman wasn't who the wolf wanted, who he desperately craved to be near. The one woman Paul the man longed for each and every fucking sleepless night…..

The girl gathered her things. "You're a weirdo you know that?" The girl spat at him "You were all over me at the club" Her eyes grew dark "Said you would fuck me all night long. that I wouldn't walk straight for a week and when we finally got here, it took you two hours just to get it up!". She laughed bitterly.

He threw a cocky scowl at her "Well maybe it's because I was repulsed by your body babe when I finally saw it in the light" He spat back.

"Don't try to blame me just because you find it difficult to get a hard on and make it last" she snickered "Don't you get it? That's why I wanted to go again…" She bent to pick up her shoes and bag walking to the door "Because I never came the first time you asshole, it was over so damn quick!" she ran out into the hallway slamming the door just as the glass Paul had thrown smashed into it.

He lay back on the bed and rubbed his face with his hands and wondered what the fuck was happening to him. He was Paul Lahote infamous throughout Washington State, the man who could stay hard all night long…."Yeah that _was_ me" he sighed to himself. But. Not. Any. More. Not since that night, that night in the forest when he had fucking imprinted on _her_ …her of all people!

Paul shook his head in disbelief and continued to rant to himself. "I'm not giving in to some Wolfe voodoo shit! I'm fighting the imprint Great Spirits do you hear me… I'm fucking fighting it!" he shouted.

He lay there quietly on the large bed not moving but he felt the urge stirring deep within him. He tried to avoid it but he knew he would cave in and call just like he always did every fucking night. He knew she would be asleep and unlikely to answer in person. He reached for his cell and ensuring his number would be withheld he hit the call button. Paul waited with baited breath as the phone buzzed and then….

" _Hi you have umm reached the cell of Bella Swan please leave a message after the tone_ "

He hung up as soon as the tone started then he dialled again just to hear her voice. He always swore to himself he wouldn't do it again but when it came to _her_ …then the huge strong man that he was, covered his eyes with his arm and sobbed like a baby…

After a half an hour or so and embarrassed with himself Paul sat up and glanced at the clock on the nightstand beside the bed. It was a quarter to three in the morning. Jeez he thought just another couple of hours of torment then he could return to La Push his reputation intact.

His thoughts drifted back to earlier that evening. His pack brothers, at least those brave enough to be with him at the club, had watched enthralled as he chatted up anything with a pulse. He'd noticed the little nubile blond grinding by the DJ and she had noticed him. He made his move and shortly after they were leaving on a promise of a night of hot sex. He never failed to deliverl.

He especially loved to see the looks of envy on his brother's faces when he successfully ensnared a girl and tonight had been no exception. Jared and Quil had slapped him on the back as he passed by knowing they would not see him until the next day in La Push and secretly wishing they were going to get laid too.

He didn't know why he kept doing it, picking up woman, when he knew what would happen. But he needed the distraction, anything to take his mind off _her._ Little did his pack brothers know the pain he suffered each time he got laid and it was getting progressively _worse…_..He kept it locked down, didn't share and to be honest his pack brother's stayed out of his mind they couldn't handle it.

Tonight had been the most painful yet. He'd never had a problem down below, _ever_ …but he couldn't even raise a smile for a couple of hours, he thought to himself, when he finally did get hard enough, he came really fast like a teenage boy experiencing his first time. And then it struck as it always did the pain in his chest. The tight pull of barbed wire wrapped around his heart. Jeez it had felt like he was having a heart attack the first time it happened. But since then Paul had since learned to expect it, _it_ being the imprint which lashed out and reprimanded him each time he had sex and not with _her_. Teaching him a lesson Sam had said.

"Well hell no….. no one _teaches_ Paul Lahote a lesson". He growled to himself. His father had tried that one too many times when he was growing up. His was a childhood devoid of love and affection. A child hood full of abuse and regular beatings, to which the Rez, shamefully had turned a blind eye. Beatings to "Keep Paul in line, make a man of him" his father had said. Till that night when Paul turned on him and nearly beat his father to death.…

He cracked his knuckles. Where the fuck had that thought come from he wondered to himself. He usually kept those memories deeply buried, under lock and key. Perhaps it was time to get out of this shit hole and head back to La Push, maybe a run in his wolf form was what he needed, clear his head.

He dumped his T shirt in the dumpster behind the hotel, stripped off his pants and phased. His wolf stretched out and Paul breathed a deep sigh of relief. Running as a wolf was the only thing that brought him comfort these days. He dug his claws into the soft earth and headed towards forks, to that familiar spot in the forest outside _her_ window where he had spent every night since the imprint.

 _The imprint….._

As he ran his thoughts wandered back to that night in the forest. Sam had gathered the pack together to assist in the search for Bella Swan the leech loving daughter of Forks respected Police Chief. Paul had _not_ wanted to help. Bella was and always would be a leech lover who had offered her very life to be like them. She could not be trusted he had decided that first time he had seen her with Edward Cullen. He knew Bella disliked him intensely. The feeling was mutual. His wolf whined.

He really hadn't cared when she got lost in the forest. No way did he want to search for her. Let her die he had thought. It had actually taken an Alpha command from Sam to make him join in the hunt. Part of him still blamed Sam for what occurred next. If he had not found her that night it would never have happened….

Sam was worried that Cullen had bitten her and that she was lying somewhere changing into a creature they all despised, what they were made to destroy. "Good" Paul had said" I will enjoy taking her down" he winced now at the memory and the imprint tugged sharply.

But that cold night, fate and the Great Spirits had other ideas. Paul had found Bella and he had surprised himself when just at the sight of her he had felt protective of her small form curled in the foetal position amongst the overgrown ferns. She looked so tiny and frail. He had looked for signs that Cullen had bitten her and the change had begun. But Bella wasn't dead or changing. He could hear her heart only it was slow and irregular. He had nudged her with his muzzle and she had suddenly awoken, looking up at him with those big cinnamon brown eyes of hers.

 _And then…._

As their eyes met he had been lost as if gravity fell away, he had floated held in a vacuum, only to be sucked back down with such force he could not breath, a force that anchored his very soul to _her_ fastened by steel cables… _unbreakable_.. He had felt the energy flowing between then, as suddenly as it started it all _stopped_ …. Like someone had slammed a door shut between them and the euphoria of finding his imprint was lost…

Sam had to carry her home to Charlie; Paul could not even stand up. He was crushed, his heart and soul in torment. He _knew_ what had happened. He had imprinted or at least had started to imprint and then…something, _something_ ..had gone badly wrong. He had dragged his sorry ass back to Sam's and poured his heart out to Emily ….

Pauls own heart stuttered at the memories that flooded his mind as he raced along in the forest. The pain was a fresh as if it had happened yesterday. The forest around him was pitch black, there was no moon tonight and his wolf was running flat out. Paul concentrated on his breathing and just ran…

He remembered how he had discussed it later with Sam and the Elders. Nothing like this had happened before. From his description they agreed that Paul most definitely was meant to imprint on Bella Swan, the process had begun but something or someone switched it off before it completed.

 _And there it was the source of all his pain for the last 6 months…a bitter sweet madness that had brought him the most lethal fighter in the pack to his knees_ …

He was Paul Lahote, he thought sadly, shape shifter.. _half imprinted_ to Bella Swan who had no idea that she had been half printed on either. Paul was determined it would stay that way too, determined that she would never find out. He hated to admit it to himself but in her he had recognised someone like himself… _broken_ …she needed someone… no deserved someone better than him to _love_ her, repair her. What would he bring other than pain….?

Deep down Paul wasn't sure he even knew _how_ to love. No one had ever given him, true unconditional love. Anger oh yes he had bucket loads of that emotion. His violent temper was legendary and another reason for staying away from her. No Bella Swan deserved more.

Definitely more than that annoying little prick, Jacob fucking Black, who had the heaviest infuriating crush on Bella. Who constantly babbled in the pack mind about how he wished he would hurry up and imprint on Bella coz he loved her so much.

Paul drew back his lips and bared his teeth at the thought. A growl escaped his lips. Well hard fucking luck Black. Bella's taken …well at least half of her was. He laughed to himself. His wolf huffed his impatience they were nearly there her house just in sight. Dawn would soon be breaking and he might even catch a sight of her before he had to head back to La Push.

A mist was gathering on the edges of the forest as a huge silver wolf stepped out onto the back lawn at the Swan residence. It lifted his huge head and gazed up at the window above. " _Mine"_ said his wolf.

Asleep in her bed Bella turned towards the window, her eyelids flickered, lost in her dreams her lips parted and she softly sighed…."Yours…"


	2. Theres always some reason

**Disclaimer:** All characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer

 _ **A/N: Please remember that this story is set in an alternative universe and as such it is based very loosely on the original stories and some things are out of sync but I'm just having fun!**_

 _ **Thank you so much to those who are following this tale I hope you continue to do so! Also special thanks to Mistres-Volturi-09, decadenceofmysoul and sarahmicaela88 who have taken the time to review! Although I can read your reviews in the email alerts for some reason they are not appearing on the site (boo hoo) so I can't reply to you personally as I would like! Hopefully fanfic support will sort out soon.**_

 _ **And now the story continues!...**_

 _Extract from The Angel –_ bySarah Mc Lachlan

Spend all your time waiting  
For that second chance  
For a break that would make it okay  
There's always some reason  
To feel not good enough  
And it's hard at the end of the day…

 **Chapter 2: There's always some reason to not feel good enough**

Bella woke with jolt. Bleary eyed she glanced at her bedside clock. It was 6 am in the morning and she had awoken a good hour before her alarm had been set to go off. The wind and rain splattered against her bedroom window signaling yet another grim day in Forks.

Bella lay back against her pillows, closing her eyes she took long slow breaths to calm her racing heart. Another weird dream had sapped what little rest she had managed to get during the night. Bella sighed at least it wasn't _the_ nightmare, in which she frantically searched for Edward. But she had to admit, there were similarities. It had begun with that night she had been lost in the forest and Sam had found her.

 _Except it wasn't Sam, it was a huge silver Wolf_ …..

Yet Bella was not afraid of the wolf, somehow she could sense the creature meant her no harm. It lowered its huge head and stepped closer, so close she feel its hot breath fanning across her face. Bella looked up into the wolf's eyes and wondered why they looked sort of _human_. Just as she reached out to touch the wolf's fur something caught its attention and it pulled back with a snarl.

Bella followed the wolf's gaze and there just on the edges.. stood Edward Cullen …she recognized the stance he had taken…a vampire hunting crouch, he was preparing to fight. With a long howl to the sky the silver wolf started to run in Edwards's direction and the two creatures clashed fighting to the death… Bella involuntarily shivered. Thankfully she had woken before the fight had run its course and one of them lay dead. At least she thought that would have been the result given the ferocity with which the two had attacked each other.

To her complete surprise Bella found herself worrying about the silver wolf and not Edward. Her thoughts then drifted to Jacob. What had happened to her best friend and personal sun? Without Jake these past few months since the Cullen's sudden departure, Bella was sure Charlie would have shipped her back to Renee something she was adamant did not want to do.

It wasn't about the possibility that Edward may return, Bella knew in her heart he had gone for good. No it was just this overwhelming compulsion that she _had_ to remain in Forks. Maybe, Bella thought it was to do with how dependent she had become on Jacob and maybe that had become too much for Jacob to handle so he had stopped all contact with her since he had suddenly taken ill over a month ago.

Bella glanced at her cell. There were no texts or messages from Jake despite the daily ones she left him. However, her stalker had phoned she frowned to herself. Who was it that rang every night but the number was always withheld, leaving no message or clues to their identity?. She liked to believe it was Jake but deep down she knew it wasn't him. This was beginning to get really annoying and the more annoyed she become the more she was troubled by why Jacob was _really_ absent from her life and that settled it.

Despite what Charlie had said and Billy himself, she was going to La Push today to confront Jacob. If the mountain would not come to her she would go to the mountain. Jacob could tell her himself that he no longer wanted to be her friend!

0000

Paul wearily climbed the steps to the open door at Sam's small cabin. He could smell the coffee Emily had brewing. As he walked into the kitchen Emily smiled and motioned for him to sit at the large table. She poured him a large cup of steaming coffee and placed it on the table in front of him.

Emily waited. She had learned from experience not to question Paul, he would eventually spill the beans himself. That's usually why he sought her out, she mused to herself. He was brooding again about Bella Swan. She could see that on his face clear as daylight. She also knew curtesy of Quil's big mouth that Paul had chatted up a girl and gone to a hotel for the night.

After 5 minutes of staring at his coffee Paul finally began to speak. "I guess you know about last night" he quietly said, more to the table than to Emily.

"Yes" Emily replied as she whipped a dozen eggs into the large bowl on the counter top ready for the batch of scrambled eggs she was going to prepare for the pack. Paul looked up at her pain evident in his eyes

"Why do you keep doing this to yourself Paul? She quietly asked "Why put yourself through the pain?" Paul said nothing but slowly shook his head and shrugged his shoulders like a naughty little boy.

"Tell her Paul" Emily said

"I can't" He replied "You know she doesn't like me Emily so why bother? Besides." He continued "The imprint hasn't worked on Bella it only half completed. I can't even rely on that to help me. I'm just _not_ _good enough_ for her simple as that."

"Then show her who you really are Paul" sighed Emily. "Unlike Kim and I Bella has the chance to make her own mind up without the help of magic. Sam tells me Bella is a clever girl too".

"Show her what?" he sneered "That I'm exactly as Black has warned her. A womanizer, a liar, oh yes and a bad tempered asshole famed for fighting" He gulped down his coffee and rising he scraped back his chair against the polished wood floor.

Emily placed her hand on his bulging forearm "You're better than that Paul. I've got to know you. Give yourself and Bella the chance, you deserve it truly you do". She smiled up at him.

Paul smiled weakly in return. He loved Emily like a sister she was so warm and caring. The first woman he had ever been able to trust but in his head he knew he would not give himself the chance that Emily asked for.

000

Bella drew up outside the Blacks little red house. The noise from her old truck would have alerted the occupants she was on her way long before she came into view around the bend of the road. She glanced to her right and sure enough Billy was looking out of the window. He was not pleased to see her.

Bella closed the cab door and strode purposefully to the front door. Billy was waiting with the door wide open.

"He's not here Bella" he said in a gruff voice. Bella looked him in the eye and flinched slightly. Although he was in a wheelchair Billy had lost none of his intimidating presence. He was Chief of the Quileute after all. His dark eyes so much like Jacobs stared her down defiant.

But Bella was having none of it… not today. She had come to get this settled once and for all.

"I need to see him myself Billy" Bella said as she looked over his shoulder towards Jakes bedroom door which was firmly shut. "I'm sorry but I have to do this" she blurted out and nimbly slid around Billy's wheelchair and ran to Jakes room.

"Bella Swan!" Billy shouted "Do not open that door!" But it was too late. Bella had turned the knob and peeped in. Jacob lay on his stomach an arm and leg hanging out of a bed that was obviously far too small for him. His face was turned towards the door and Bella could see he was fast asleep. His boyish features brought back memories of the happy times they had spent together in his garage.

She quietly closed the door and turned to see Billy behind her. She scowled at him. "He's asleep but I will be back" She half threatened before marching out to her truck. Bella was just about to start the engine when Jacob appeared by the side of the cab door. He did not look pleased. Bella wound down the window.

"Jacob I'm so glad to see you!" She enthused her face bright

"Well I'm not pleased to see you Bella" he replied sneering at her. Bella looked at his face it looked harder, older and then her eyes drifted down to his wide shoulders and huge broad chest.

"What's..What's happened to you?" she whispered "You've changed, I mean you've grown really grown". In the back of her mind Bella remembered seeing Sam's gang and how she and Jacob had joked they were abusing steroids. Only it didn't seem like a joke now….

"It's none of your business" snapped Jacob "Besides you shouldn't even be here. I know Charlie told you not to come to la Push. I don't want to see you anymore Bella, now go!"

His words hurt and Bella looked at him in shock "Why Jake? Why can't we be friends? She pleaded

"It's for your own good" he replied "I'm …I'm..not good for you, not anymore"

Bella's breath hitched in her chest and the hole she thought had been repaired started to tear at the edges. That's what _he_ had said she remembered sadly, _not good enough_. Why wasn't she good enough for… anybody? Tears pricked at her eyes but she wasn't going to cry not now.

"Is this to do with Sam Uley?" she asked "Are you part of Sam's gang?"

"Sam's decent!" spat Jacob "I had it all wrong before. He's good and he's helping on the Rez." His face hardened "Look just go Bella and don't come back!" Jacob turned and went back into the house slamming the front door.

Bella just sat in the cab frozen to the spot. Her mind panicked as the reality of the situation sank in. Her best friend didn't want her anymore. She didn't know what she had done to deserve it. Her hand went to turn the ignition key when she heard a howl in the distance and looking to her right she could see some tall young men emerge from the forest behind the Blacks house.

Bella's eyes zeroed in on one of the men "Sam Uley" she spat. Before she even knew what she was doing Bella climbed out of the cab and ran towards the men

"You!" she screeched "What have you done to my best friend? "Sam Uley stopped in his tracks as the small girl barreled towards him.

"Jeez"said Jared "She small but she's a little fire cracker"

"And heading straight for you Sam" laughed Quill

Bella ran right up to Sam all 6 foot 6 of him and jabbed her finger into his chest. "Well?" she demanded "What do you have to say for yourself forcing my best friend into your gang?" The other young men started to laugh and that just wound Bella up even more.

"What's so funny?" she demanded "Look at you all its damn obvious from where I'm standing that you are on some sort of steriod drug abuse!"

Sam's eyes narrowed his patience was wearing thin but, before he could utter another word Paul stepped up to face Bella.

"Careful what accusations you make little girl" he seethed.

"Why what are you going to do about it?" Bella rounded on him

"Put you over my knee and give you're backside a good spanking" Paul growled. The other young men laughed, Quill especially he would pay good money to watch that he thought.

"Just try it big boy!" Bella responded "Now shut up, I'm talking to the engine driver and not his oily rag."

"Bitch" Paul replied "No wonder Jake doesn't want to see you anymore"

Bella drew back her hand and before she knew what happened her hand met with Paul's face with a loud crack which seemed to echo around the forest. Bella was mortified at what she had done and watched in alarm as Paul's face contorted with rage.

"Paul!" Shouted Sam caution in his voice "Paul, I order you to control it! "But it was too late as Bella stumbled back trying to get away from him, Paul suddenly exploded into a huge wolf. Bella fell over herself in shock as the wolf appeared to lunge at her. Somewhere in the recesses of her mind she thought she heard Jacob calling her name. He was doing exactly that as he raced towards Paul phasing on the fly into an enormous russet wolf.

Oh my god Bella managed to think to herself my best friend is a ….were wolf? She watched dumbfounded as Jacob and Paul tore into each other and rolled towards the edges of the forest disappearing into the undergrowth.

"Take her to Emily!" Sam ordered before chasing off after the two wolves following the sound of snarling and growling

Embry pulled Bella to her feet "Come on he said we'll go in your truck".

Please review! Thank you!


	3. Keep on building the lies

**Disclaimer:** All characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer

 _ **A/N: Thank you so much for reading and following this story Im thrilled you are all enjoying it! Thanks also to everyone who has reviewed and I'm glad to say looks like the technical hitch has been fixed so the reviews can now be seen! Thx FanFic support Yay!**_

 _ **And now the story continues!...**_

 _Extract from The Angel –_ bySarah Mc Lachlan

The storm keeps on twisting  
Keep on building the _lies_  
That you make up for all that you lack…..

 **Chapter 3: Keep on building the lies…**

Embry threw Bella's old truck into reverse and turned in the direction of where Sam lived. Wedged between Jared and Embry Bella had remained silent still pondering on what had just happened. Firstly her best friend had turned into an enormous freaking wolf right in front of her very eyes and secondly Paul Lahote despised her so much he had not only turned wolf himself but had freaking tried to kill her!

Jeez what had she ever done to Lahote for him to hate her that much… well apart from she thought, _slapping_ his face so hard half the Rez must have heard it. A deep blush crept up from her neck and flooded across her cheeks. She had never raised a finger to anyone… not ever and yet she had struck him. Bella was both mortified and embarrassed.

"So…"said Jared "Shall we make this fun and place a bet on who takes who out?" He chuckled throatily. "Five dollars on Lahote kicking Jakes ass"

"Naw.." Embry smiled back "Five dollars on Jake. Did you see him phase on the fly..the boys a natural even if he is my best friend" he snickered.

"He may be a natural" replied Jared "But we all know who the best fighter in this pack is and what a nasty vicious bastard he can be".

"Are you ok Bella?" asked Embry "As he reached across and squeezed her small hand. Hey come here honey" he pulled her into his side "You're freezing."

Pressed in so close to Embry, her face practically touching his chest, Bella pretended not to notice that he wasn't wearing a t shirt, come to think of it she thought none of the guys wore shirts of any kind and she was also puzzled as to why he was so freakily hot despite the lack of clothing! Perhaps he was sickening for something?

"I'm not surprised she's frozen" laughed Jared "Not after what she saw this morning, bet she's fazed by the monsters!"

"You're not the first monsters I've met" Bella suddenly piped up

"Too right" laughed Embry "This girl ran with Vampires" he gave her a small squeeze

"We'd give them a run for their money eh Embry!" shouted Jared

"Too right dude!" Embry laughed back and the two guys high fived each other over Bella's head

"You'd never catch them" said Bella "they are fast…really fast" as she recalled in her mind how Edward ran with her through the forest on his back

"But _we_ are _faster!"_ emphasised Jared "They don't stand a chance"

The conversation ended as Embry pulled up in front of the small cabin Sam shared with Emily. Quil was already standing at the door and Bella wondered how he got there so fast. Embry lifted her down from the cab which irked Bella a little. How the hell did he think she managed at other times? But she liked Embry a lot. He was kind and thought full so she kept her mouth zipped. It had gotten her into enough trouble this morning.

Jared bounded up the steps and into the house. Bella went to follow him when Embry caught her hand. "Look there's something you should know about Emily" he whispered. "Don't stare at her face. It upsets Sam". Bella nodded and then turned with Embry still holding her hand and climbed the steps.

The smell of bacon filled the air in the small kitchen which was dominated by the huge wooden table where Quil and Jared had sat themselves down. A slim Quileute girl was by the stove her back to Bella, her long silky black hair tied back in a messy ponytail. She turned holding a large bowl and looked at Bella a small smile forming on her lips.

"You must be the vampire girl" she laughed

"And you must be the wolf girl" Bella replied

"Yes I guess I am" Emily chuckled "Come in and sit down. These guys appear to have forgotten their manners". She looked pointedly at Quil and Jared who both smiled back trying to act the innocent

Bella now knew why Embry had warned her before they entered the kitchen and she was grateful to him. Emily's beautiful face was badly scared on one side and the scars looked red and ugly. Bella let her eyes wander to the pile of huge muffins that were cooling on a rack. Emily watched her.

"Go ahead Bella" she smiled "Help your -self". As Bella reached for a muffin, Quil grabbed one and shoved the entire muffin into his mouth, still managing to grin at Bella.

"Quil!" Emily shouted "Your mama taught you better than that". Quil looked suitably chastised but, it only lasted for a few seconds before he was winking at Bella and laughing with the others.

'I'm sorry Bella" Emily said "Sometimes they act like unruly children and not pack brothers" she smiled warmly as she watched the three young men.

"So are you the wolf pack Mommy? Laughed Bella, Quil's stupidity always made her smile. Emily grinned back.

Yes, I suppose I am…hmmm Pack Mommy. Yeah I like that!" she laughed shaking her head and I like you Bella she thought to herself, very much.

Emily turned her head expectantly to the door, like she knew someone was there but Bella saw no one.. then suddenly Sam was in the doorway. He walked in with eyes focused only on Emily who he swept up into a tight embrace. He placed soft sweet kisses all over her scars before kissing her slowly and luxuriously on the mouth. Bella looked away it felt too intimate like she was intruding but in that moment she saw Sam in a different light.

Jacob came bounding through the door "Bells" he called and picked her up in a big familiar bear hug. "I'm sorry for all the _lies_ " he whispered "And for earlier. You know I never meant what I said?" He looked earnestly into her eyes and held her gaze for a fraction too long, like he was waiting for something, Bella thought to herself.

"It's ok Jacob. I think I understand now" she sighed. Bella looked around Jacobs shoulder. There was one pack member missing. Where was Lahote? To her utmost surprise she began to fret about where he was and what had happened. Before she could utter another word Jared called out to Jacob.

"So dude" he laughed "Who got the upper hand? Embry and I have got a bet on".

Jake laughed back "Well..." he said "I managed to land a few bites on his hind quarters and drew blood, so I think that counts as a win". Bella's eyes widened in horror as she sucked in a sharp intake of breath which did not go un noticed by Emily.

"I think…" said Sam "That all bets are off, null and void". The young men all looked at him expectantly. "Given the fact" Sam continued "That by the time I got to them Lahote wasn't putting up a fight he was letting Jacob win". Jake threw Sam a scowl but conceded

"Yeah Sam's right for some reason Paul just stopped fighting, I don't know why" he shrugged, reaching for a muffin.

000

Outside in the forest Paul could not believe what had just happened. His big fucking mouth had run away with itself yet again he cursed to himself. What really hurt and embarrassed him was the fact that he had not only threatened to give his imprint a good spanking and across his knee no less, but he had followed that up by phasing right in front of her. He rubbed his face with his hands what had he been thinking? He could have damaged her in the way Sam had damaged Emily ..or ..worse…he closed that thought down he didn't want to go there.

But a small smile edged across his lips as he remembered the small girl throwing herself at Uley and poking him in the chest demanding answers, even the way in which she faced himself down despite his threats _. Wow_ he thought _my_ little girl has got guts and for the first time since the imprint he was really proud of her. Like Jared had said she may be small but she was a firecracker alright. He could not help himself but he began to wonder if Bella would be a fire cracker in bed too….. His wolf growled in response they both liked the idea.

He was pulled away from any further erotic thoughts when he remembered how Bella had slapped his face _hard_. It had hurt big time. Not the slap itself of course, he hardly felt it. No it was the fact his imprint had slapped him…. _fucking slapped him_ …like a child. Did she really despise him that much? He wondered. His heart sank as all his old insecurities came flooding back.

As he approached Sam's home he could hear the laughter and chatter of his pack brothers. He could also hear the beating of his imprints heart. It was a little fast he thought but given what had happened this morning she had a right to be a little scared he conceded. Little did he know that it was beating fast for him, that Bella was inside the kitchen worried that he had been bitten and was bleeding somewhere in the forest but worse he did not want to come to Sam's because of _her_.

He climbed the steps slowly and taking a deep breath he entered Emily's kitchen. The pack were seated around the large table happily tucking into the enormous pile of food Emily had cooked. She had seen Paul enter and she motioned for him to take a seat. Problem was, the only seat available was next to Bella and Paul wasn't sure if he could stand being that close to his imprint and keep his hands to himself.

"No its ok Emily" he managed to say "I'll grab a coffee and stand over here. I ate earlier" Which of course was an outright _lie_ and Emily knew it too. She frowned at him but decided it was best to leave well alone and just put a plate aside for him to eat later.

Bella was sat next to Jacob but she leaned forward a little so she could take a peek at Paul who stood facing them leaning with his back against the kitchen work surface, coffee held in a huge hand. It was then that she noticed just how big a guy he actually was, how he practically blocked out the daylight from the little window he stood in front of. Her eyes continued to drift down his bare toned chest when he caught her eye and Bella immediately dropped her gaze.

Her attention flicked back to the food spread on the table. She felt really bad and gathered up the corner of her bottom lip and chewed it. Not only had she slapped him earlier but she just _knew_ he wasn't eating because he had to sit next to _her_. Bella loathed herself at that moment and pushed her plate away. She was done. The guilt would stop another crumb from being swallowed so she didn't try.

Bella tried not to she really did but, she was somehow drawn to look at Paul again. Without realising it her body had pivoted to align itself with Paul. She tried to be sneaky looking up from under her long eye lashes, her long chestnut coloured hair falling forwards providing a curtain to hide behind. But once again he seemed to know and looked back at her.

He didn't look happy..she thought .. in fact he looked downright annoyed. Bella dropped her eyes to the floor and her breath hitched in her throat. To be honest she was a little afraid of Paul she had to admit to herself and her heart beat faster in response…

Right now the only person Paul was annoyed with was himself. Little did Bella know that he was just as aware of Bella as she was of him and he was desperately fighting the urge to sweep her up into his strong arms and beg her forgiveness for what had happened earlier that morning.

Jacob sensed something was wrong and threw an arm around Bella's shoulders pulling her into his side, then he gently kissed the top of her head. Bella gratefully leaned into him, he was her best friend and she had missed this closeness. Right now she needed Jacob.

A growl escaped from Paul's lips as he watched and the pack turned to look at him puzzled. Before another word was said Emily jumped in. "I think you boys have had enough she laughed leave Paul something that's his stomach we heard growl." The pack laughed and the tense moment passed. Emily glanced at Sam who subtly nodded his approval.

Emily's gaze flitted back to Bella who she had been surreptitiously watching. Something was going on… Bella was watching Paul and Paul was watching Bella. Emily dared to hope….

The young men started to tidy up. It was Sam's golden rule. Emily cooked but they cleared up the mess. As soon as they were done Jacob went to grab Bella's hand he wanted to get her on her own. He had some explaining and grovelling to do. Sam did not miss the pleading look in his mate's eye. "Jake" called Sam "Come on there's a patrol to be done".

"What!" whined Jacob in response."You said I didn't have to patrol till this evening"

"Well now I'm telling you to patrol this afternoon. You gonna do it or do I have to make it an Alpha order?" He thundered.

Jake shook his head then turned to Bella "Looks like we will have to catch up later Bells" he said. "I'll call you?"

Bella nodded she was glad to have her best friend back in her life again. She watched as the pack filed out of Emily's kitchen, some to patrol and some to go home and rest. The latter included Paul who was last out carrying the covered plate that Emily had made up for him.

"I'd better be going." Said Bella

"I'd like it if you stayed a while." Emily replied turning to put the kettle on "Tea?" She asked.

Bella nodded. "I'd like that she smiled."

"I was also wondering whether you would stay and help me bake. Those boys never stop eating and I'll need another batch of muffins at least if only to fill Quil's big mouth." said Emily. Both girls started to giggle at the thought.

"I would love to stay and help." Bella smiled enthusiastically, baking was a favourite pastime of hers but she hadn't made anything since _he_ left. Well now's the time to put that right she thought.

After they had drunk their tea the girls set about the baking. Emily carefully measured out the flour as Bella dried the big bowl that lay on the drainer. "They seem a nice bunch of guys." sighed Bella breaking the silence.

"Yes they are." replied Emily. "Considering what has happened to them and the job they do". Bella looked at Emily puzzled. "The change into wolf the first time is _horrendous…_ " Emily almost whispered. "I'm told its is both frightening and extremely painful."

Bella's eyes were wide "But it gets better, surely."

"Yes with practice." Emily sighed "But it changes their lives forever. Once the process is started it won't stop…. ever" There was silence again as Bella processed the words.

"And" Emily continued "They can never leave the Rez. Jared for example he was going to college on a sports scholarship but he's had to turn it down. Now they are the Protectors of the Tribe"

"Protecting the Tribe from what? asked Bella but in her heart she already knew.

"The cold ones." whispered Emily "Or Vampires to you. The pack are made to destroy Bella and they have only one prey".

Bella drew her bottom lip up into her mouth and bit into it lightly as she always did when she was worried. In her mind she knew how lethal vampires could be James had almost killed her. But now she knew her best friend was out there fighting and killing them. Jake could get killed she mused and…and…Paul too. She stopped the thought right there. Where in hell did that come from? She frowned to herself.

"Are you ok?" Emily asked, her face full of concern "I …I didn't mean to frighten you but I know about the Cullen's so I thought it would be ok."

Bella smiled at Emily "Its ok" she sighed "A lot has happened today and given me lots to think about. "She took a deep breath "There I've buttered the muffin tins is the mixture ready?

"It sure is" laughed Emily in return

As Emily set the timer Bella needed to ask her a burning question. "Emily" she said "Why did Paul refuse to sit down? He hadn't eaten earlier had he? That was just a lie." She sighed. "Was it…".Bella hesitated "Was it because he hates me?

Emily was taken aback by the question she least expected to hear from Bella. "No whatever gave you that idea?" She asked.

"Oh.. umm.. because, Paul has never liked me. Mainly because I dated Edward I think but after this morning… well I think he actually despises me now" Bella replied

"What happened Bella?" Emily gently asked

Bella's eyes grew large in her face and a blush appeared on her cheeks "I..I..slapped Pauls face Bella looked down and blushed again.

"Oh my!" sighed Emily "I can just imagine the look on his face" she gently laughed slightly wondering to herself how Paul looked as his imprint slapped him.

"He..he changed into a wolf in front of me" whispered Bella "and then Jake came running and he changed too."

"You did have a busy morning." sighed Emily. Now she knew why Paul and Jake had fought and why Paul would not sit down. Could things be any worse and there she was thinking things were getting better between them. Especially, since they had watched each other earlier. Now she knew Bella was feeling guilty that's why she looked, not because she was attracted to him or so she thought.

"Look Bella" said Emily "Paul has always kept his own company he doesn't like to be part of a big noisy group that's all. This morning was one of those things, emotions were running high don't worry he'll have forgotten come tomorrow". But underneath Emily knew Paul would brood on it.

"He does seem to be the quiet one" Bella mumbled almost to herself "In fact when he shouted at me…well it's the most he's ever said". She smiled slightly "I don't really know him, only what Jake has told me."

"And I can imagine that was not exactly in Paul's favour either" replied Emily she sighed slightly pondering whether to say any more. Bella watched Emily with her big warm cinnamon eyes. Wow thought Emily the girl is beautiful and Paul deserves her. That did it, her mind was made up. "Bella" she said "I'm going to tell you a few things about Paul Lahote and I would appreciate it if you told no one else." Paul could take it out on her later Emily thought but Bella needed to know.

Bella sat all ears as Emily started to talk. She told Bella about his mother passing when he was very small, his abusive father and his sad childhood. Emily did not go into detail as from the look on Bella's face what she had heard was enough.

When Emily had finished Bella was sitting with a tear rolling down her cheek. She felt even worse now for slapping Paul after what he had been through. Bella had a kind heart and was a nurturer by nature. She sniffed, wiping the tears from her face with her small hands and stood to hug Emily. It was time to go she had Charlie's dinner to cook.

"Drop by again soon" Emily called as Bella climbed into her truck. As she drove out of La Push Bella sighed. A lot had happened today and she had found out some important things as to why Paul Lahote acted the way he did. Maybe Bella thought she could be a little more considerate around him in future. But one thing she felt certain of… Paul would _never_ call her a friend.

 _ **A/N:Even if I say so myself I like Bella in this tale she's feisty! Please review and add your ideas too, it keeps me going!**_

 _ **Just a word of caution…..fasten your seat belts as we are about to head out into uncharted waters with the next Chapter, its from my crazy imagination and not in the books! I'm just taking the characters out to play and having fun…..**_


	4. Waiting for that second chance

**Disclaimer:** All characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer

 _ **A/N: Thank you so much for reading and following this story I so hope you will all stay to the end! Big thanks to everyone who has reviewed it means a lot to me that you take the time to let me know your thoughts and feelings please continue to do so! So as promised at the end of the previous Chapter we are leaving the books and sailing into uncharted waters…hang on…**_

 _ **And now the story continues!...**_

 _Extract from In The Arms of The Angel –_ bySarah Mc Lachlan

Spend all your time waiting  
For that second chance  
For a break that would make it okay….

 **Chapter 4: Waiting for that second chance, for a break that would make it okay**

Bella woke she was exhausted what with everything that had happened yesterday and the _dream_ again. Between them she felt like she hadn't slept at all. The dream had started the same but this time there was a change, she had touched the silver wolf. He had rubbed his large jaw against her hand in the lupine way and then in return she had rubbed her face against his soft fur. At her touch a deep humming noise came from the wolfs chest and Bella had thought it was because the wolf was happy. Somewhere, deep within her, Bella wanted the wolf, _her_ wolf to be happy as she sensed he was not.

A small smile appeared on her lips as she remembered that Jake and Billy had come for dinner last night. It was the first step in patching up the friendship between Billy and Charlie. These past few weeks had been just as hard on the fathers as it had been on their offspring. Each had of course supported their child and blamed the other for causing the problem in the first place. The men were extremely relieved that Jacob and Bella were finally friends again.

Whilst Charlie and Billy watched the game on TV Bella had questioned or more like interrogated Jacob as he finished off the lasagne she had made for dinner. He told her all about pack and the fever that sets in before the change. How their bodies ran hot all the time as a result and; how they healed mega fast. Bella nodded absorbing it all. As Bella served him a huge dollop of the Chocolate fudge cake she had made, he also told her how the pack needed huge quantities of food to fuel the change from man to beast. Bella laughed thinking how convenient for them to have an excuse to pig out!

Bella was also curious about Sam and Emily. Jacob pleased to be the centre of Bella's attention once more did not stop to think about what he was telling her. He told her about Sam and Leah and about the imprint. The imprint intrigued Bella but she wisely decided not to ask Jacob to elaborate. Somehow she felt it was of great significance to him. Bella had also tentatively asked how Emily got scared, even though she had a good idea what had caused it. Of course Jacob obliged in detail.

Bella listened carefully as Jacob explained that anger fuelled the change from man to wolf and she remembered the day before when Lahote had been angry with her. Now she understood why Sam had Alpha ordered Jacob to stay away from Bella. He also explained about what being Alpha entailed.

Yes Bella had a lot on her mind when she finally went to bed. As she lay on her pillow watching the fluffy clouds high in the sky pass by her windows, her mind drifted back to her dream and the silver wolf. She smiled to herself as she remembered how she had got up in the night and opened her window. Now that summer was just around the corner it was finally starting to warm up in Forks. Bella could not be sure she may have imagined it but she thought she saw a flash of silver in the forest behind the house. No… she was just so stressed and tired her mind was playing tricks.

She reached across to her nightstand and checked her cell. Two missed calls number withheld oh great she thought at least the stalker was consistent even if her whole world had been turned on its head yesterday and 2 texts from Jake.

 _Fantastic lasagne so missed your cooking and chocolate fudge cake was really good thx xxx glad we are friends again love u see u tomoz night nightxxx_

 _Hi Bells xx damn Sam needs me to patrol tomorrow morning maybe see you in the afternoon? Wanna meet me at First Beach we can go for a walk like old times xxxx_

Bella smiled to herself yeah Jacob maybe we can she thought as she text back.

Charlie had already left for work when Bella came down to the kitchen she grabbed herself some cereal and planned her day. She would catch up on the house work she thought as she looked around. During her months of depression she'd let things slip and she was ashamed of how thing s looked. Bella was a little house-proud if she were honest with herself.

Having scrubbed and polished and washed everything she could find in the laundry baskets plus two sets of bedding Bella breathed a sigh of relief. A quick glance at the clock showed her it was after 1pm already. She made herself a sandwich and decided to drive over to LaPush. Jake had said he would meet her around 4 o'clock.

Her old truck groaned as she pulled on the hand brake and parked up at first beach. Stepping down from the cab, Bella took in a deep breath she could practically taste the salt in the air. The sea called to her very soul and always calmed her that's why she loved to come here. The steel grey waves crashed upon the shore and the sunlight caught the tops of the waves giving them a silver edge. High above the sea birds circled their cries carried on the wind. The beach was deserted just the way Bella liked it.

A light warm breeze blew along the beach and peeling off her jacket Bella relished the feel of the suns warmth on her face and shoulders. Tying her jacket around her hips, she started to walk along the edge of the water stopping every now and then to pick up and examine fine sea shells glistening on the wet sand. Some she slipped into the pocket of her shorts. They would look nice on her bedroom window ledge she thought.

Before Bella knew it lost in her thoughts, her feet had carried her up the rocky path to the cliff top. She stepped very carefully towards the edge. The view was spectacular from up here she thought, on a clear day like today she could see for miles. Before her lay the coastline stretched out in all its rugged beauty. She edged a little further and could just see over the side of the cliff to the sea crashing on the rocks below. How on earth did Sam and the others dive from here? Bella wondered as she recalled the day that she had watched them with Jacob from the layby on the coast road.

Jake had promised to take her cliff diving. She swallowed hard Hmm maybe not such a good idea after all she thought. She felt a little cold, from the brisk breeze that was blowing and she looked up to see the sky had darkened, the sun hidden behind grey clouds that had gathered overhead. In the distance Bella could see lightening far out to sea. A storm was coming.

The wind built up and whisked her hair up into the air. She lifted her hand to smooth her hair back when a strand whipped into her eye, causing it to sting and water. Temporarily blinded Bella staggered forward and her foot slipped over the edge of the cliff she screamed just as a strong arm shot out and pulled her back.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Came a man's voice from behind her "Trying to commit suicide now eh Swan?" He was angry Bella could feel it and she knew that voice…..Paul Lahote her stomach flipped nervously.

"No…I…I just lost my footing" she quietly replied looking at Paul's hand that was still grabbing her arm. He followed her gaze and quickly withdrew it.

"Yeah ..yeah!" He snapped. "If that's what you say. So what are you doing up here alone?"

"I was just walking and well I was curious about cliff diving." She sighed not really wanting to tell him of all people. Bella kept her eyes on the ground she didn't want to give him any encouragement to talk.

Paul's eyes widened. His imprint cliff diving?….Not on his fucking watch! He thought.

"Well.." he replied "You know what they say about curiosity and the cat?"

Bella looked at him unsure, a small frown on her pretty face.

"It killed the cat." He said rather matter of fact. A smug look on his face.

Bella stared at him, as usual he looked angry and not sure of what to say next, she turned to go back down to the beach.

"Don't come up here alone again little girl" He practically growled out as he watched her walk away "I don't want to have to tell the Police Chief his daughter jumped to her death over her lost love." he laughed darkly.

That was a low blow thought Bella, as she turned slightly in his direction "I told you I was here just looking and I certainly would not kill myself over Edward Cullen!" she snapped

"Good, the leech is not worth it." He snapped back

Bella turned around and started to walk fast down the path. She could feel his eyes on her back. She was really angry with Paul and despite everything Emily had told her she decided he was not worth her time or consideration "Fuck you Paul Lahote "she thought. She was so angry that she stumbled slightly and then….she fell straight down onto her knees, skidding slightly on the slope. She sat back and almost cried with the pain and the sight of her blood dripping down her legs.

Paul was by her side in a flash all his anger dissipated at the sight of her on the floor. He glanced at her knees they were badly grazed by the rocks and tiny pieces remained embedded in her skin. He hunkered down beside her

"Are you ok Bella?" he gently asked he could see her face was pale even more pale than usual if that was even possible he thought.

"I….I…don't like blood." She whispered eyes closed.

"You have to be fucking kidding me?" Paul chuckled "You dated a vampire for fucks sake and you can't stand the sight of blood?"

"No..It's not the sight ..It's the smell" she whimpered

"Oh that's even better …you've made my day you know that?" He laughed "Funniest thing I've heard in a long time".

"Well I'm glad I could do something for you" Bella mumbled as a tear rolled down her cheek.

Oh shit. Paul thought. Now I've made her fucking cry.

"Come on" he said picking her up bridal style "I'm taking you to my house, it's not far and we'll get those knees cleaned up. Bella felt too dizzy to protest and rested her head against his bare chest. It felt warm and somehow comforting.

000

Sam was running patrol with Jacob. He was pleased that Jake was happy again now that he was allowed to see Bella. There was some harmony at last within the pack..well apart from Paul of course. But Paul was always the cord that was out of tune with the rest.

Sam huffed to himself. He hated what he had agreed with Lahote, that he would Alpha order him not to share the imprint with the pack. Sam felt like it was an abuse of the Alpha power. Lahote had managed to keep most of his brothers out of his mind and most did not want to go there anyways it was so dark. But Jake was different.

Born to the role of Alpha Jacob was already developing abilities with which he would lead the pack in the future. Not being able to keep him out of the pack minds however hard everyone tried was one of them. It was only because he was currently Alpha that helped Sam keep the young man out. He swallowed hard he was going to lift the ban and soon. The pack needed to know especially Jake. Everyone could see he was in love with Bella and it was obvious she was not in love with him. At least not in the way Jake wanted. She loved him but like a sibling nothing more.

Sam huffed to himself again. The only reason he had kept the Alpha order in place for this length of time was at Emily's request. She really believed that Paul and Bella would complete the imprint but Sam wasn't so sure. In some ways he thought it was a good thing that it had stopped after all he would never have put the small girl and Lahote together not in a million years.

Paul Lahote was an enigma in many ways thought Sam. Everyone _thought_ they knew his life story and of course his reputation went before him but, _nobody_ really _knew_ him. He had never made real friends only acquaintances and he never had any girlfriends. Well apart from one or two girls on the Rez who were always ready to "service" Paul if he couldn't be bothered to go out to Port Angeles looking for someone new.

The truth was Paul used women for one thing, and when he got it, they were quickly shown the door. He lived for the next sexual conquest; it was what excited and drove Paul on; probably more than the sexual act itself Sam had suspected. Love never came into it. It was just a four letter swear word to Paul.

Sam dug his claws into the soft earth of the forest floor and sped up to catch Jakes young wolf. His mind drifted again back to Lahote. He found Paul hard to get on with, he was constantly pushing the limits of his authority and there were times when he wished he wasn't part of the pack. Sam remembered when he had first phased and a few weeks later he had sensed there was another on the Rez like himself. His paws had taken him to Lahotes place one night and he discovered Paul in the midst of the fever prior to the change.

Everyone else so far had suffered during the change but not Lahote. To enable the final changes the subject needed to feel immense anger. That's why it had taken so long with Jacob. He was such a happy balanced guy that the build-up for him was slow and painful. In fact it had taken the ban on seeing Bella plus some descriptive sexual innuendo about what he would do to Bella from Paul himself to finally push Jake over the edge and phase.

Anger had never been a problem for Paul he was angry all the time so the change to wolf had been smooth. At least Sam was not on his own, but he would have given anything for it to not be Paul. Jeez the guy was legendary for fighting even before he became a wolf. But the worst part had been the ability as Alpha to see inside Pauls head and feel his emotions. Nightmare on Elm Street didn't quite cover it. The guy was living in a nightmare, practically possessed by his demons, broken and damaged, Sam wondered how he managed to survive each day and god only knows the night. Thankfully Paul had learned how to lock down most of it from his pack brothers but the imprint was proving too difficult hence the Alpha order.

Let's face it Sam thought, most of the pack were afraid of him, at how big and strong the guy was plus that hair trigger temper waiting to explode. But in battle…. well Paul was a natural both fighting and for his strategic planning. They needed Paul and he fucking knew it.

"One more Lap Jake and we will head on in. It'll be time for Quil and Jared to take over." Sam instructed and the two wolves picking up speed disappeared into the forest.

000

Bella was still feeling dizzy as Paul carried her towards his house. She kept her eyes squeezed shut mainly from the embarrassment of being pressed tightly against Pauls bare chest. Bella was deeply aware of not only the heat emanating from Pauls body but also his scent. Bella loved Jake's scent it was all woodsy and comforting. Paul's was different. It was spicy and musky and oh my God she thought it was enticing… exciting!

He climbed the steps to his house which when Bella dared to peep reminded her of Jacobs but it was painted white whereas the Blacks house was red. Paul opened the front door and walked on through to the kitchen where he carefully placed her on the kitchen worktop.

"You gonna be ok?" He asked "If I let go will you still be seated upright and not roll over? His voice was full of concern.

"I won't roll, I'll be fine thank you" she quietly replied.

"Ok" he said "Let's get you cleaned up." and he walked over to the sink to get some warm water to wash her knee's.

Bella had never truly looked at Paul before. He stood at the sink with his back to her and the first thing she noticed was the colour of his skin. Unlike the coppery toned skin that Jacob and the rest of the Quileute boys had, Paul's skin was lighter like warm caramel.

Bella's eyes roamed across his broad back and she watched the lithe muscles move as he filled and lifted the bowl of water. Before he turned, Bella's eyes travelled on down to the cut offs that hung low on his hips, the material stretched around his pert backside and huge muscular thighs. Bella licked her lips and took in a deep breath. Jeez she thought I once told Jacob he was kinda beautiful Paul takes it to another level.

He turned and caught her gaze "Checking me out Swan" he laughed "I can feel your eyes on me so don't deny it." he winked.

Bella swallowed and a blush crept up her neck and onto her cheeks virtually shouting "G _uilty as_ _Charged!"_ on her behalf. "Ummm no I'm not." she managed to squeak.

Paul just quietly laughed. Oh yes you did check me out he thought to himself. Setting the bowl on the side he gently eased Bella's shoes off and wiped away the sand from her feet and between her toes which sent little tingles of pleasure up her legs. He then carefully cleaned her knees of gravel and wiped away the blood. For a big guy he was surprisingly gentle.

Bella watched his face as he looked down at what he was doing. Paul was handsome and then some she thought. His hair was jet black and he had the high cheek bones of his people but whereas Jacob had full sensuous lips, Pauls were uneven. His lower lip more full and..and…Bella wondered what it would be like to kiss that mouth. Her breath hitched… What the hell was she thinking must be the effect of the blood and feeling faint she decided.

Paul stepped away and tipped the water down the drain. "I'm going to have to put some antiseptic on those knees" he said. Walking over bottle in hand he quickly smiled at her. "This might sting a little."

"Ow..ow..ow!" yelped Bella leaning forward and grabbing onto Pauls shoulders. His face was very close to hers as he looked up at her from under thick black lashes and WOW!…Bella thought as for the first time she looked directly into Paul Lahotes eyes…..

 _Oh. My. God! She thought they were stunningly beautiful and had an almost ethereal quality_.

Looking back at Bella was a pair of hazel eyes that were gleaming with specks of gold and green. Bella was used to the dark eyes of Jacob and his friends so she wasn't prepared for seeing this or the strange feeling she felt almost like a light buzzing rippling through her body. She had read and heard the phrase _come to bed eyes_ but didn't think they really existed until now!

"You ok?" Paul asked his face full of concern "Has the stinging stopped?"

In a daze Bella managed to reply "Um yes" and noticing she was still gripping Pauls shoulders she quickly withdrew her hands placing them in her lap. He smiled at her..a gorgeous little boy lost smile Bella idly thought. He then produced two enormous plasters from a huge first aid kit.

Bella felt like she was six years old again as she looked down at her poor knees and the two huge plasters stuck on each one. "That's a rather well stocked first aid kit you have there." she nodded toward the box.

"A necessary part of wolf pack life." he grinned back. Bella wasn't sure what he meant but decided not to go there. She went to get down but Paul reached out and lifted her.

"From what I've seen." he said "its better not to tempt fate where you are concerned Bella."

She looked up into his face and smiled "Thank you Paul."

There was an uncomfortable silence for a few seconds before Paul blurted out "Would you like some coffee?"

Bella looked surprised but then agreed "Yes please that would be nice" she nodded. Whilst he busied himself with getting the coffee, Bella took a look around the kitchen. It looked very new and was certainly not a flat pack bought through some DIY chain. She ran her hand along the wooden surface of a cabinet door feeling the grain of the rich oak wood.

Paul turned and watched her intrigued. Her eyes wandered to the gleaming cooking pots hanging over the large stove. "Do you cook a lot Paul? "She asked.

"Nope." He replied "I usually go to Emily's and eat with the pack…. I don't really cook."

"But this kitchen!" she laughed "I thought you were a serious chef." Underneath Bella was a little envious. Charlie's kitchen was old and worn compared to this. "The wood is really nice." She sighed. A little intrigued as to why he had such a lovely kitchen she asked "What do you do for a living Paul?"

"I'm a carpenter by trade. "He replied as he filled the coffee percolator. "I built this kitchen."

"Wow." She quietly said. "You're really good. Is there anything else that you have made, here in the house?"

Paul looked at her a little startled. "Well there is the fire place in the sitting room" he motioned to the door on the right.

"May I take a look?" She enthused. He nodded stunned. Bella walked over and opened the sitting room door and stepped inside. She was immediately taken aback by the beautiful fire place that dominated the room. She turned to find Paul leaning in the open doorway watching her, his arms crossed against his chest. Bella wondered if he was annoyed at her cheek but, she could see a small smile playing on his lips.

"Is that drift wood?" she said nodding her head towards the uneven shaped fire place mantel shelf.

"Yes." Paul replied "Collected the wood myself from First Beach."

Bella ran her hand along the smooth bleached wood. "It's beautiful." She sighed "What a wonderful idea to use it this way". She stared at the fire place and imagined that it would be real cosy with a fire burning in winter. There were two large wooden bookcases." Did you make these as well? She asked looking round at him. He nodded in reply.

The book cases were well stocked with books which surprised Bella. She did not have Paul down as a book lover. Bella turned once again to look at Paul. His head was cocked to one side as he watched her. Rather like a wolf Bella smiled to herself.

"Anything else?" she called over her shoulder a small smile on her lips.

"Yes." Paul answered trying his hardest not to sweep her up into an embrace. That coy little look over her shoulder had sent his wolf into a spin. Bella waited expectantly.

"My bed". He laughed as he looked at her face watching as her little mouth popped open in surprise. "But.." He continued "I'll understand if you don't want to go and look". His eyes were trained on hers watching for any sign of fear.

Bella simply saw what he said as a challenge and lifted her chin defiantly. She had a little wicked smile on her face as she looked steadily back at him "Well lead the way" she said "But you're staying outside". Bella followed Paul down the hallway which gave her another opportunity to admire his pert backside in those low slung cut offs. Paul opened the door to his bedroom and stood back.

"You're safe." He smiled holding his hands up palms facing Bella "I won't come in "then he added. "Unless you ask".

"Humph" replied Bella "In your dreams Paul Lahote." She laughed.

Yes Paul thought you star in my dreams in this very bed as he watched her go into the room. Bella looked around the neat room. It felt like no one actually slept there which was strange considering in front of her was the most enormous Sleigh bed she had ever seen. She walked over and ran her hand across the smooth wood and the intricate carvings in the head board. Paul had carved a pack of wolves running around the edge. Bella marvelled at his talent and wished she had a bed just like it. Paul Lahote was a man of many surprises she thought to herself.

Walking out and closing the door Bella followed Paul back to the kitchen. They sat down at the wooden table and drank their coffee.

"You are really talented Paul." Bella told him. "Everything you have made is simply beautiful." Paul thanked her, a little embarrassed at himself. Feeling more comfortable around Paul, Bella then had a brilliant idea.

"You have been really kind to me today Paul." she said "And I would like to repay the favour."

Paul studied her with those scorching eyes "You don't owe me anything Bella." He replied. Bella just smiled got up and opened his fridge looking in.

"Have you eaten lunch?" she queried

"No not yet ." Paul replied puzzled.

"Good" she called back head inside the fudge "I'm going to make you lunch… I see you have eggs…got any cheese and ham?"

Paul picked up the empty coffee cups and placed them in the sink "Yes top shelf" he replied

"Great that's settled then. I'll make us some omelettes." Bella reached for a pan but it was too high. Paul quietly came up behind her and grabbed it for her. Without realising it, Bella stepped back into his body just for a few seconds and sighed slightly, before taking the pan from his huge hand.

Paul leaned against the sink and watched her busy humming to herself as she cooked. He couldn't help it and he would pay dearly later he thought but he let his imagination wander. He could picture Bella here in his kitchen, as his lover, his mate. He smiled to himself his wolf was practically turning somersaults he was so happy.

They sat together at the table quietly eating. The omelettes tasted like nothing he'd eaten before Paul thought to himself but then again his imprint had cooked them just for him so they were bound to taste out of this world. A cell buzzing drew Bella's attention away from the cheese omelette she was eating. She took it out of her jacket pocket and answered it.

" _Hi Jake yes I'm ok ..no really."_ She looked at Paul and raised her eyebrows rolling her eyes theatrically. _"Look I had a little fall and Paul helped me."_ She grinned at Paul. " _Yes I'm at_ _his house_." Paul could almost hear every word Jacob said the kid was practically shouting down the phone. "Y _es we are alone."_ she replied her eyes narrowed slightly whatever he said she didn't like. Paul managed to stifle the growl that was building in his chest " _but I'm ok ..I'm safe…don't fret Jake.."_ Bella continued. " _Ok if you can pick up my truck I'll see_ _you in 5_." Bella ended the call. "Let's tidy up." She said grabbing the plates.

Paul heard the truck outside before Jake sounded the horn to let them know he was there. "Looks like my ride is here." Bella smiled rather shyly. Paul nodded he thought she looked a little sad. He walked her to the front door and opened it. There was Jacob at the bottom step he caught Pauls eye he was not happy. Bella turned to Paul.

"Thank you for today Paul." She said quietly her face tilted up to look him in the eye as she spoke.

"You're welcome." He managed to say in return, feeling the animosity rolling off Jacob towards him

Bella looked into his eyes, hesitated then took a chance. Standing on tip toes she placed a small kiss on Paul's cheek before turning and running down the steps. Jacob caught her up in a big hug and twirled her around before helping her into the cab. As the truck pulled away a stunned Paul went inside and closed the door. He lent his back against it and his hand drifted up to the spot Bella had kissed.

 _She_ had Kissed him he thought bewildered…his _Imprint_ had kissed him…wow!

 _ **A/N: I think Bella is starting to lower her guard around Paul and the Imprint is starting to seep in…what do you think? I hope the little trip into Sam's mind may have answered a few questions you may have been secretly thinking. Oh Paul baby….I hope you finally get your angel! xxx**_

 **.**


	5. Its easier to believe

**Disclaimer:** All characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer

 _ **A/N: Thank you so much for reading and following this story. Big thanks to everyone who has reviewed it means a lot to me that you take the time to let me know your thoughts and feelings please continue to do so! Special shout out to guest reviewer Hayley hope you enjoy the next chapter too!**_

 _ **And now the story continues!...**_

 _Extract from In The Arms of The Angel –_ bySarah Mc Lachlan

Escaping one last time  
It's easier to believe  
In this sweet madness…

 **Chapter 5 – It's easier to believe in this Sweet maddess…**

Bella sliced the onions and peppers for the chicken enchiladas she was making with a little more force than was necessary. She was really pissed at Jacob. The drive back from Lahotes had been like a police interrogation and Bella did not like it ..Not one little bit….

Jacob had been furious to find out that Paul had carried her back to his house when she was in no position to resist, that he had cleaned her up and worse still she had cooked omelettes. Bella had wisely decided leave out the bit about looking round the house and horrors looked inside his bedroom! From the way Jacob asked whether Paul had been "inappropriate" when he touched her left Bella feeling like Paul was some wanted sexual offender on a police list..

Bella had refused to back down about seeing Paul again or even going to his house, though she had no plans to anything of the sort. Jacob had touched a raw nerve. She didn't like being told what to do anymore especially since Edward, who she now realised had controlled her every move, during their time together.

It was obvious Jake disliked Paul for some reason but she had seen a different man today. He was gentle and kind and talented as she remembered the kitchen, fireplace and…and…that bed. Her breath hitched as she imagined Paul lying in it ….most likely naked she mused can't imagine for one moment he wears PJ's!

Bella laughed to herself steady girl this is Paul Lahote I'm thinking about she thought and despite how he had appeared today she knew he did have a reputation with the girls. Embrey and Quil had often joked about his conquests at Jakes garage. Besides she didn't know how old he was but he seemed way older than her in fact he had called her "little girl" more than once. She sighed a small smile forming on her lips as she resumed her chopping trying to forget those eyes…..

000

Later that night Paul stood outside Bella's window. He was in complete turmoil. All that had happened today was driving both the man and his wolf nuts. He had promised himself that he would fight the damn imprint and all the bitter _sweet maddess_ that it brings. Bella Swan was the last woman on earth he had wanted to be with but after today…..Oh god he thought pulling a large hand through his hair he had seen a different Bella. Not he just the exgirlfriend of the leech but a feisty, kind hearted girl who had the sexiest wicked little smile he had ever seen. And she had cooked for him..and…and she had kissed him.

He had to have more time with her. He sighed looking up at the open window of her room. Could he, would he even dare? Within a heartbeat Paul landed on the bedroom floor without a sound. He looked over at Bella asleep in her bed. He listened intently Yep Charlie was deeply asleep. He walked silently closer to Bella's bed. She looked beautiful lying on her back her long chestnut brown hair spread out around her head. From the fluttering of her eyelids Paul knew she was dreaming. He bent down closer to inhale her sweet aroma all strawberries and vanilla and then she spoke lost in her dreams

"Paul… please.." she sighed "Paul…need…I need you…"

He staggered back slightly trying to regain his composure. He dug his nails hard into his hands. Got to get out he thought to himself and in an instant he had practically dived out of her window. Hitting the ground he burst into a large Silver wolf. All he could think was he had to get as far away as he could. His imprint had called his name, she needed him but it wasn't the right time she needed to say that when she was awake. He dug his claws into the forest floor and ran…..

000

Bella awoke feeling more refreshed from her sleep than she had done in a long, long time. She looked out of her window, the skies were blue and the sun was shining a rarity in Forks even with summer coming. Bella reached across to pick up her cell. Two missed calls and three texts all from Jacob. Bella decided she would let him stew a little longer. He had been unkind about Paul. Then she noticed something odd…no missed calls from her stalker! Strange she thought to herself. She had come to expect them, maybe she thought, whoever it was had finally got bored. Little did Bella know there was no need for him to call he had been in her room and heard her speak …his name.

Last day of freedom she thought. It was back to school on Monday so she decided to spend the morning making sure all her assignments were completed and she had everything she would need to start back. Bella took a long breath she was actually looking forward to going back she had missed everyone, even Mike she laughed to herself but she especially missed Angela the quiet studious girl who Bella now considered a good friend. Her mind was made up. Bella was determined to be a good friend back to Angela, they needed to hang out more and she would remedy that on Monday.

Bella was of course a good student and by mid-morning she had nothing to do. Everything was ready so now the day and the rest of the weekend was hers. She picked up her cell and read the last of Jakes grovelling texts. Time to put him out of his misery she concluded besides she missed her best friend even if he could be a dork sometimes.

Jacob had school assignments himself to finish that morning so they agreed to meet in the afternoon and go for that walk at First Beach that they had agreed on yesterday. Dang! Bella thought, what she was going to do, all the housework had been finished yesterday. Then she smiled to herself of course Emily and so Bella decided she would drive to La Push early see Emily and then meet Jake.

Emily was of course very pleased to see her. Paul had dropped by that morning and had told her some of the events from yesterday.

"Tea Bella" she asked

"Oh please Emily I could really do with a cup." replied Bella as she sat down on a stool at the kitchen 's face had more colour in it today and not from the usual blushing Emily was intrigued.

"How's things?" She asked "Back to school Monday?"

Bella rolled her eyes "Yes study break is over." she sighed "But it will be good to get back into the routine. I can't believe I will graduate this year."

Emily nodded "You'll do that with ease from what I hear Bella Sam tells me you are a clever girl."

Bella rolled her eyes again and this time she did blush. "I'm ok" she mumbled.

"So how old does that make you?" Asked Emily.

"I'm almost 18." Bella replied jutting her chin out "I'm not a little girl anymore."

"No one said you were." smiled Emily in return. "I'm just trying to get to know you a little better that's all."

"I'm sorry" said Bella "It's just…well…Paul kept calling me a little girl the other day and well I'm not.. I'm a grown woman. He just doesn't seem to have noticed. she whined her mouth forming a cute little pout.

Emily laughed again "I can assure you Bella that Paul knows you're a grown woman alright, in fact the whole Pack has noticed that."

Bella blushed again red blazing across her cheeks" I..I ..don't know about that…" she replied

"Look Bella" sighed Emily "They are all young men and you… well you are a beautiful young woman of course they notice." Then Emily laughed "Pack of little horny so and so's."

Bella looked up and laughed with Emily. It was true about them being horny Jake had joked often about Quil and his attempts to date the girls at the Rez school.

"But Paul is different." Bella said

"In what way?" Emily queried

"Well he's older than the rest for a start and well he dates women who are far more grown up than me." Bella sighed as she made little circles with her finger on the plate of crumbs left from the muffin Emily had given her.

"Paul is not as old as he looks Bella." Emily smiled "It's the change into wolves, it makes them all look more mature and older than their actual years. In fact Paul is 19."

Bella looked up in surprise "really? She said "Wow."

"Can I ask a personal question?" said Emily looking a little serious.

"Umm sure go ahead." replied Bella wondering what on earth Emily was about to ask

"Do you like Paul Bella?" Emily asked

"Yes I do he's nicer than everyone said and he was kind to me yesterday." Bella replied not really understanding what Emily was getting at.

Emily laughed maybe a little nervously "What I mean Bella is…. do you find Paul attractive? I can understand if you do he's very good looking."

Bella blushed again and her eyes darted up to meet Emily's before returning to look at her plate. "Umm yes I suppose I do" Bella mumbled embarrassed.

"He likes you too Bella." Emily ventured

Bella's warm cinnamon Brown eyes shot up to meet Emily's another blush creeping up her neck and onto her cheeks "Really?" she whispered

Emily nodded "But like all guys he's just stalling before he asks you out. He just wants to make sure Bella that you like him." Emily crossed her fingers of her left hand behind her back. That wasn't entirely true what she had told Bella. Paul did like her but he had yet to get to the point of asking her out. Emily just felt the situation needed a little help.

There was an awkward silence for a few minutes as Bella processed what Emily had said and also to come to terms with the fact that she had just admitted to Emily that she fancied Paul Lahote!

"Want to tell me what happened yesterday that changed your mind about Paul?" Emily gently asked "I'll make a fresh pot of tea and maybe some sandwiches?"

Bella nodded and started to tell Emily all about it.

000

Bella had left to meet Jacob at First Beach and Emily was sat at the table in her kitchen. Bella had given her a lot to think about. Things were at last moving in the right direction she just had to somehow give Paul the push he needed to ask Bella out on a date. Sam walked in just as Emily got up to make him some lunch.

Sam and Emilly sat at the table together whilst he polished off the sandwiches she had made for him. He looked at his mate. He knew that look something was on her mind and she was about to get involved in something he may not necessarily like.

"What up Emily?" He gently enquired

"Paul and Bella Emily." Sighed Emily. Sam raised his eyebrows and rolled his eyes.

"Ah.. not the star crossed lovers again surely? What's gone wrong this time? He smirked, then he became serious "Look Emily I need to talk to you about Lahote and the Alpha order." But before he could say another word Emily jumped in

"I don't think it will be needed for much longer Sam." Emily smiled. "Bella has been here this morning. She's in love with Paul, she just doesn't know it yet." Emily concluded a small frown on her pretty face.

"How can you be sure? "Sighed Sam "I mean come on they aren't exactly a match made in heaven."

"But that's exactly what it is Sam, after all the imprint is a gift from the Spirits themselves you can't deny that." replied Emily. Sam just shook his head as he took another bite of sandwich.

"No… she's in love alright." sighed Emily. "She sat right where you are sitting and talked about nothing else but Paul. How kind he was, how talented and how handsome he is." Sam raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"I know." nodded Emily "But the most damning piece of evidence is how she thinks he is so misunderstood by everyone and that no one knows the real kind hearted Paul that he hides underneath that angry exterior he shows the world." Sam spluttered on his sandwich whilst Emily laughed.

"See told you! Only someone in love would say that about Paul Lahote." Emily laughed and Sam had to agree.

000

Bella busied herself in the kitchen preparing dinner for herself and Charlie when her cell rang. She picked it up but did not recognise the number. "Hello" she tentivly said

"Hi Bella it's Paul… Paul Lahote." Bella almost dropped the phone in shock. She felt a blush creeping up her neck and onto her cheeks "Umm Hi Paul" she managed to blurt out. She heard him laugh lightly at the other end.

"I..I was wondering." he said "If you are doing anything tomorrow evening?"

"Umm No I don't have anything planned." Bella replied.

"Then would you like to come out with me …on a sort of…" he hesitated and Bella held her breath "On a date?" he managed to finish.

"Yes ok" she squeaked feeling mortified that her voice sounded like she was 10 years old.

"Ok cool" Paul replied "Lets go and eat first then maybe catch a movie if that's ok with you?"

"Umm yes …umm what time?"

"I'll pick you up at say 7:30pm if that's ok?"

"Ok see you tomorrow Paul bye." said Bella almost ready to go into a manic melt down.

"Ok Bye" replied Paul. The phone line went dead. .GOD! Bella shouted out loud.. Paul Lahote just asked me out on a date! Bella jumped up and down on the spot holding the phone close to her chest. Damn she thought what am I going to wear? She quickly disappeared up to her room to search her closet.

Meanwhile Paul looked at Emily. "Jeez…" he said "What have I gone and done?"

"You've managed to ask a girl out on a date for most likely the first time in your life Paul Lahote!" she giggled. "Wasn't so bad after all was it?"

Paul just looked at her dazed. Fuck he thought what was he going to do? He never dated, it wasn't his style but Bella…..she was different. This is either going to be a success he sighed to himself or go down in history as the date from hell. He really wasn't sure which it would be…

 _ **A/N Wooooo Hoooo! They're going on a date… who'd have guessed …Can't wait to see where that goes next and I'm writing it lol …till next time….**_


	6. May you find some comfort

**Disclaimer:** All characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer

 _ **A/N: Thank you so much for reading and following this story. Big thanks to everyone who has reviewed it means a lot to me that you take the time to let me know your thoughts and feelings please continue to do so! Special shout out to reviewer's who like me feel like they are teenagers again lol Enjoy the next chapter I hope!**_

 _ **And now the story continues!...**_

 _Extract from In The Arms of The Angel –_ bySarah Mc Lachlan

You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort here

 **Chapter 6: May you find some comfort**

Saturday night could not come soon enough for Bella. One minute she was super excited the next she was so nervous she thought she was going to throw up. She spent all afternoon getting ready. Her hair was up, it was down, it was plaited, it was straightened. Finally she settled on just wearing it loose with the natural curl. Then there was what to wear….

A dress seemed too formal, jeans seemed too casual. A skirt? No totally wrong. Her entire closet at one point was spread across her bed, which for Bella was not much as she was not one to shop. Thankfully at the back of her closet she found some brand new black jean's which Renee had bought her for Christmas. Typically the shop tag was still attached Bella had just thrown them to the back.

Bella tried on the jeans they fitted perfectly but to her they seemed a little tight, but there was nothing else suitable so she settled. She tried on a t shirt. A light weight jumper, back to the T shirt and finally settled on a pretty floaty feminine top which it would appear had been purchased by Renee with the specific intention of it being worn with the jeans. Bella glanced at her watch. It was 6:30 just enough time to put Charlie's dinner in the oven to warm through. He was due home from shift any time now.

Bella stood in the bathroom looking in the mirror. She thought her cheeks looked a little flushed but they actually complimented her pale skin. She applied a little mascara which enhanced her lovely long lashes and big doe eyes. Just need a slick of lip gloss then I'm ready to go she thought. Bella took one last look in the full length mirror in her room. That will have to do she thought too late now to change. Funny thing was Bella really did not realise how gorgeous she looked

Having eaten his meal Charlie was settled in his favourite armchair in front of the TV when Bella wandered in. He looked at his daughter and then did a double take. Lord when in heavens name did she grow up into the beauty that stood before him he thought. In that time honoured way of fathers before him Charlie had been totally unaware that his little girl was growing up into the attractive young woman Bella had become. In his mind she was still his little girl. Always would be too. Charlie sat upright and paid attention. Something was going down and he was going to find out what.

"You look pretty Bella." He smiled "Going somewhere special?" A blush immediately hit Bella's face

"Thanks dad." she replied "I'm going on a date."

Charlie automatically assumed that meant Jacob. "What times Jacob arriving?" he enquired. "Is he bringing Billy over to watch the game with me?"

"Umm..." said Bella another blush hitting her already flushed cheeks. "I'm not going with Jacob."

Charlie's head swivelled away from the TV back to Bella his eyebrows raised "May I ask who has the pleasure of taking my beautiful daughter out?" He queried "Anyone I know?" As he took another swig of beer from the can he was holding

"I don't think you know him very well dad but it's Paul, Paul Lahote." smiled Bella

Charlie almost choked on his beer "Paul Lahote from the La Push Rez?" Asked Charlie

"Yes" said Bella rather tentively she had seen the worried look that had fleetingly passed across Charlie's face..

Charlie looked at Bella for a few seconds. Had he heard right Paul Lahote _….the_ Paul Lahote known to most of the police force in the State of Washington…he was taking his precious baby girl out on a date?

"He's a friend of Sam Uley's and has been helping Sam on the Rez." Bella added hopefully. "He's _really_ nice Dad"

Charlie hesitated for a few moments seeing the look of longing on Bella's face as she looked at him. Maybe the young man had turned over a new leaf if he was with Sam Uley. He had heard good things about the work Sam and his friends were doing with the young guys on the Rez. Even Billy Black had spoken very highly of them.

"Ok" replied Charlie "As long as he doesn't take you to any bars or clubs and he has you back here by 11:30pm." He took another long swig of beer.

Bella by now was standing nervously twisting her hands together. She broke out an enormous smile and hugged Charlie where he sat in the chair "Oh you are the best Dad in the world. I'll tell him. We won't be late." she added

"Humph." replied Charlie too much emotion always made him back off. The doorbell rang and Bella swallowed hard.

"That'll be him…" she squeaked much to the amusement of Charlie

"Bring him in here first." he shouted as Bella disappeared down the hall to the front door.

Paul Lahote calmly walked into the sitting room "Evening Chief Swan." he said

"No need to be that formal son." replied Charlie looking him up and down "Sir will be just fine" he laughed at his own joke. Bella hovered in the doorway not too sure of Charlie's intentions. At least his gun has been put away she thought.

"Just wanted to say son." Charlie continued. "No bars, no clubs and my daughter needs to be returned by 11:30pm sharp in the _same_ condition in which she left." Charlie cocked an eyebrow as he stared at Paul. Paul _knew_ exactly what he was getting at.

"No worries Sir" he coolly replied "I'm taking Bella for a meal then on to the cinema. I will make sure she is home by 11:30." He met Charlie's stare head on. Charlie nodded curtly and grumbled something to himself that Bella could not hear but Paul did. Charlie had made his intentions clear "Coz if you don't return her in the same condition, me and my shot gun will make sure you are not in the same condition either."

"Bye Dad" Bella called as she closed the door. Dear Lord Charlie thought it's going to be a long evening…..

000

Paul parked his truck at the back of the small diner in Forks. "I didn't think you would want to go somewhere formal. Is this ok?" he said gesturing to the diner. "We can go somewhere else if you want."

"No..no this is fine." replied Bella relieved it was somewhere where she felt comfortable. Paul lifted her down from the cab.

"You look really beautiful tonight Bella." he whispered in her ear. His hot breath sent little shivers down Bella's neck.

"Thank you." She managed to say through her embarrassment. Bella didn't deal very well with compliments. Paul took her hand in his hot one and they entered the diner. It felt like every woman in the whole darn diner ogled Paul and then noticing his hand held hers she could clearly see on each face, complete disbelief that _he_ was with _her_.

They sat down at the back as far away from everyone else as they could. Bella looked at Paul who steadily gazed back at her with those dreamy eyes of his. To her complete surprise he didn't seem at all bothered by all the attention. Must be used to it she surmised, I mean look at him she thought hot or what?

She pulled her eyes away from his and studied the menu. When the waitress arrived Bella ordered a garden burger and Paul well he seemed to order the entire menu she thought. Must be feeding the wolf as well as himself she giggled. Paul turned those scorching eyes of his onto her's

"Want to share what's so funny?" He asked amused.

"Umm well…" Bella began a blush creeping up her face "You ordered so much I thought half must be for your wolf." Paul laughed out loud.

"Maybe" he said. Then he looked thoughtful. "I might show you my wolf sometime soon" he smiled. Bella's eyes grew large as she remembered the last time Paul had phased. He saw the look and grabbed her hand intertwining their fingers. Bella couldn't help but notice his huge hand and her tiny one.

As he lent in closer to her ear, Bella could feel the heat from his body rippling off his skin "I won't let anything bad happen to you Bella." He whispered "In fact my Wolf really likes you and can't wait to meet you again." He was so close to her that Bella could smell that musky spicy scent that was so Paul. It drew her in and she turned to face him her eyes focused on his mouth, she looked up into his eyes which were twinkling with amusement as he watched her. He pulled back but still held her hand,

The waitress had come back with their drinks. Bella had watched in a daze when she had taken their order. The woman had eyes only for Paul and kept looking at Bella like she was a nuisance when she tried to speak. The waitress placed their drinks on the table. She was leaning over too far and obviously trying to give Paul an eyeful of her very ample assets.

He looked away and asked Bella if her drink was ok. Bella wasn't sure but she could have sworn she saw the woman pass a piece of paper to Paul with the napkin. If she didn't know any better she would also have sworn it had her number on it as well. She need not have worried. Bella watched with great satisfaction as Paul rolled the piece of paper up and tossed it behind him. He was watching her face and a small smile was playing on his lips.

They had just started their meal when Paul suddenly looked towards the door. He did not look at all happy. Bella turned around and spotted a young woman overly made up and dressed in rather provocative clothing. Her face lit up as she spotted Paul. The girl tottered over on dangerously high heels at least they would have been dangerous on me thought Bella as she took a sip of coke.

"Paaaulie" the girl squealed. "Fancy seeing you here it's been too long since we last hooked up." Bella's eyes grew wider. She glanced at Paul who looked extremely pissed.

"Evangeline" he half snarled. Damn he thought could things get any worse? It was bad enough with the waitress trying to give him her number in front of Bella and now it would be one of his go to girls from the Rez when he needed to get laid.

"What are you doing here?" she enquired. Then spotting Bella said "Didn't have you down as a baby sitter Paul" she chuckled "So who are you little darling?" She laughed at Bella "And what are you doing here with _my_ Pauliee?"

"Her name is Bella." Paul coldly snapped "And she is my girlfriend so why don't you take yourself off and leave us alone."

The girl abruptly stopped laughing "Well if that's how you're going to treat me Paul!" she snapped in reply "You're not gonna be welcome back in my bed any time soon" and then she flounced off "But you'll be back coz you're not gonna get anything from the little virgin you're with or is there some sort of bet that you can screw her by the end of the evening" She called over her shoulder.

Paul stood the chair screeched across the floor he looked furious. Bella gently touched his arm. "Please don't Paul." she said very quietly knowing he would hear "She's not worth it, please sit down." Luckily for Evangeline, Paul listened to his imprint and sat down. Bella looked at him "I realise you had girlfriends before me" she smiled but Paul was still pissed "Besides" laughed Bella "My ex was a vampire, takes a lot to beat that"

A small smile appeared on Pauls lips. He nodded, whispered "sorry" and continued to eat not saying another word until he had calmed down. Bella meanwhile was relishing the fact he had called her his _girlfriend._

Paul paid the bill and he towed Bella out of the diner. A little while later popcorn and drinks in hand they settled down to watch the movie. It was really scary too with lots of blood and zombie's. Paul snickered when in the opening scene half the town's population was slaughtered complete with gallons of blood. "Sorry Bella" he said "Man this movie sucks! I didn't really take too much notice of what was on I don't come to the cinema often. I should have checked"

"That's ok" Bella replied but at a particularly scary scene she squeezed her eyes shut. She felt Pauls hot arm slide around her shoulder and pull her closer to his body. Feeling his warmth Bella instinctively relaxed into him. But another slaughter on the screen had her heart pumping.

Hearing her heart rate pick up and the smell of adrenaline pumping round her small body Paul glanced at Bella she was _really_ scared he thought. He didn't think the film would have had that effect upon her. The girl knew _real_ monsters for fucks sake but at the same time he rather enjoyed the fact that she was scared, scared enough to let him hold her close and boy did he want to hold her close. With the way she was reacting he would have given anything to be able to take her out of the cinema and straight home to his bed.

She jumped again as the zombie bit the young girls head off and Bella buried her face in Paul's chest. She felt his warm hand on her hair and a thumb tenderly stroking her face. "I won't let them get you Bella." he whispered, "I won't allow _anyone_ to hurt you I promise."

He grabbed her hand again and intertwined their fingers, whilst he kept his arm around her. Bella rested her head on his shoulder It felt just right. The film ended and the lights came up. As they stood to leave Bella noticed a familiar face "Oh crap" she said

"What's up?" Said Paul

"Quil." She whispered "Quil Atera to my right."

How had he managed to miss Quil? Paul thought, he should have picked up on the scent of a wolf but he had been too busy with Bella to notice. He grabbed her hand and they quickly exited the cinema laughing. They ran along the back street until they got to the truck. Bella lent against it trying to catch her breath and then…. Paul pressed himself up against the front of her body, pushing her slightly back into the cold metal. Bella could feel his firm body against hers and her heart rate quickened. Paul reached to the side of her face and tucked some hair behind her ear. He looked into her eyes with those sexy eyes of his. Oh my god thought Bella this is it…. he's going to kiss me but….

"I've had a really fun evening" He said "I hope you have too?" and….then …he let go of her stepping back. His arms dropped to his sides.

"Umm yes" replied Bella trying to keep her voice light whilst her mind screamed why didn't he kiss me? "I've really enjoyed myself Paul thank you." He helped her into the truck.

"So maybe you might like to do it again?" He asked.

"I would love to." Bella smiled watching as he climbed into the driver's seat. All too soon they pulled up outside her house. It was 11:25pm exactly. Paul walked her to the door and Bella hoped she _really really_ hoped that this time he would kiss her. She looked at his lips and absently licked her own in anticipation as he stood there in front of her…. _so close_ ….but once again she was left disappointed. Paul stepped away.

"It's been fun Bella. I'll be in touch" he said and turned towards his truck. Bella opened the door stepped inside and managed to shut it quietly she was shaking that much.

"Is that you Bella?" Charlie called from the sitting room

"Yeah Dad" she called back. Bella walked into the sitting room

"Everything ok kiddo?" Charlie asked

Bella nodded "Yeah we had fun. Look I'm going to bed I'm shattered."

Charlie nodded and returned to the game. Bella was back home on time and nothing seemed to be out of order, he could rest easy. Luckily he did not see her face as she turned to leave. Disappointment was written all over it. Bella just made it up to her room before the tears started to fall. Why didn't he kiss her? Was all she kept wondering, she had longed for that kiss and he had plenty of chances so why didn't he? Maybe she thought sadly remembering Evangeline…. maybe he didn't want to date a virgin after all….

000

Bella woke early she did not sleep well. She had replayed the date over and over in her mind each time wondering why Paul had not kissed her. She pictured that sexy mouth of his and wondered what it would be like to kiss it, if she ever got the chance that is she sighed to herself. Chances were she thought it would never happen. Then of course her mind had wandered to Evangeline. It was obvious that she had been a girlfriend and that they had well… been to bed with each other. Bella blushed. Evangeline was ..well she looked… _experienced_ is how Bella thought of it. Evangeline would know what to do in bed with a guy like Paul, she did not have a clue she sighed again.

Her cell buzzed on the nightstand she had messages. Three were from Jacob and one from…from Paul! She quickly opened Paul's message and read.

 _Hi Bella had a great time last night. I was hoping you would meet me today? I'll pick you up at 12? Make sure you wear footwear you can walk in Paul x_

Bella squealed in delight _he_ wanted to see her again. The date hadn't been a complete disaster after all she thought as she grabbed her wash bag and headed for the shower.

000

Paul was waiting outside the Swan residence at 12pm precisely Like Bella his night had not been particularly restful either. Partly because he desperately needed to see Bella having been so close to her the night before, he just needed to touch her and smell her sweet aroma but also to calm the wolf. His wolf was agitated he wanted Paul to complete the imprint and soon. The imprint was old magic and its completion relied on one thing…a complete union of body and soul.

He knew how things worked with an imprint, what eventually had to be done to seal the bond. He just wasn't sure that Bella was quite ready for _that…_ yet. Besides he had to tell her about the imprint but from the way she has looked at him and how her body responded to his touch last night Paul had felt a change, things had shifted in his favour.

Bella opened the truck door and climbed in a blush as usual on her pretty face. "Hi Paul" she smiled.

"Hi" he grinned back at her "Ready to go on a picnic? He asked

Bella's eyes grew wide with surprise and excitement "Yes that will be really good" she laughed. Little did Bella know but Emily had packed them a small picnic lunch which Paul had picked up from her kitchen on his way to her.

As the weather was so nice Bella naturally assumed that the lunch would be on the beach. Paul drove back to La Push alright but instead of the beach he parked his truck outside his house. He helped Bella down from the cab and grabbing the picnic he led the small girl through a wooded area towards the cliffs. Paul knew a secluded spot where they would be sheltered from the breeze and prying eyes. The view was magnificent and today was so clear they would see for miles.

They had been walking for a good 20 minutes when Paul finally stopped and placed the picnic bag on the ground. He pulled out a blanket and laid that down for Bella to sit on. They sat quietly together listening to the sea birds flying overhead and the crashing of the sea against the rocks far below.

It was a beautiful spot thought Bella as the sun warmed her face, sheltered from the breeze and with a fantastic view of the Olympic coast. They shared the food then relaxed in the sun. Bella felt a blush creep onto her cheeks as she became aware of Pauls scorching eyes focused on her. She felt awkward and started talking about how delicious the muffins were.

Paul's eyes danced with amusement. He loved the way she blushed. She was just too damn cute he thought. He also noticed her hair the way the sun caught the red highlights that shimmered in the light breeze. Bella was beautiful. How come he had never noticed her before the imprint he wondered? But it was of no consequence she was _here_ now at last and with _him_.

As the afternoon wore on they spent some time just talking, getting to know one another like any other couple. Silly things like what was their favourite colour, food or taste in music. They were so absorbed in one another that they did not notice the black clouds gathering overhead. The first few drops of rain were light and Bella looked up at the sky expecting it to be a passing cloud but the rain got harder and within a few moments they were in the middle of a downpour. Giggling they gathered up the few picnic things and the rug. Paul took her hand and they made their way back towards his house.

Bella was not good at running in the wet, as the ground became slippery she almost fell one or twice. Paul picked Bella up and ran with her for the last 200 yards or so. Thunder rolled deeply above and a crack of lightening could be seen in the distance. He quickly opened his front door and placing Bella on her feet they went inside. They were both absolutely soaking. Bella's long hair was dripping into Paul's wooden floor. He looked at her and they both erupted into giggles again.

Bella followed Paul into the kitchen where he grabbed a towel and gave it to Bella to dry off; he did the same for himself

"Coffee Bella?" he asked moving towards the cupboard

"Umm yes please" Bella answered as she leaned back against the kitchen worktop while she watched him remove his wet T shirt. She was a little disappointed when he did that because the wet material had clung to Paul's body outlining every contour on his toned chest and abdomen. Paul Lahote was one hot guy she smiled to herself.

Paul turned to see those warm cinnamon brown eyes focused on him. He could not fail to notice that the pupils were so wide there was hardly any cinnamon left! He also knew that his little girl was highly aroused. Not only could he see it plainly in her eyes but with his wolf senses he could _smell_ it. Moving quickly he pinned her back against the kitchen wall. She looked a little surprised but he also knew from the way her body reacted she was loving it. He moved his face closer to Bella's so that he could take in a deep breath filled with her heady aroma.

Bella was in a whirl. Pressing her up against the wall with his body, Paul's heat and scent had her mind spinning. She felt odd like she was falling and there was a buzzing in her head like an annoying gnat. Her eyes somehow focused on Paul's mouth and as he came closer Bella was convinced that this time he would kiss her…..

Totally acting on instinct and this weird driving force she could feel propelling her on, Bella went to kiss Paul but….at the last moment he pulled away. But instead of pulling back herself she felt strangely empowered and reached up to cup the side of his face in her hand. Paul sighed as he lent into it relishing her gentle touch.

"What's wrong Paul, let me in please" she whispered tears in her eyes. Before she could stop herself she blurted out "Don't you want to kiss me?"

"I...I don't kiss .."Paul replied. "I have never kissed a girl ..well not a proper kiss anyways...its…it's too intimate and I've never wanted a relationship so….He looked away. Bella gently placed her hands either side of his face

"Paul look at me" Bella sighed. Unable to refuse his imprint Paul raised his hazel eyes slowly to meet Bella's warm cinnamon gaze.

"Trust me, please" she breathed. Slowly and oh so gently she brushed her soft lips against his. Bella watched as his eyes widened and she felt his body stiffen in response. She drew back and as her lips left his they made a soft smacking sound

"There" Bella said holding his gaze "Wasn't that bad was it?"

Paul tentatively reached out his hand and touched her face. Bella closed her eyes and sighed, his touch set her skin on fire and that fire was spreading. His fingers gently travelled slowly on down her face, his eyes childlike and frightened were focused intently on hers. He placed a finger under her chin and tipped her head up, slowly oh so achingly slowly he moved his mouth towards hers. The anticipation was slowly killing Bella and _then…_ he softly placed his mouth on hers and kissed her.

Paul drew back checking her face as he moved. Bella gasped and opened her eyes; she noticed the slight smile that played on his hot lips. Before she could say anything he kissed her again but this time Bella thought this time it was different. This kiss was full of need and want and Bella responded to that kiss because she needed and wanted Paul.

Bella gently licked his full bottom lip begging for entrance into his mouth and Paul obliged. His tongue tentatively touched hers and Bella groaned into his mouth. How she had longed for this moment. She placed one hand behind his head and grabbing the hair at the nape of his neck she pulled him closer, deeper into the kiss. A sultry kiss that tasted like dark chocolate..smooth and wicked, full of promise.

With ease Paul lifted her up and carried her to the bedroom, his lips never leaving hers as he went. He gently laid her on the bed and then lay down beside her. He resumed the kissing which intensified whilst his left hand made quick work of the buttons on her wet shirt. Bella felt the change in his demeanour. Paul was on home territory now; he knew what he was doing when it came to taking a girl to his bed.

He could see and feel she was nervous. Bella looked at him a little fear showing in those warm cinnamon brown eyes " I.. I… don't know what to do." Bella shyly confided.

"That's ok" he smiled "We'll only go as far as you are comfortable with I won't push you into anything you don't want to do." Bella simply blushed in return.

"You know I don't have any experience …." she sighed "Edward and I never did anything…." Her voice faltered. Deep down she felt Paul would be disappointed with her. Everyone knew his reputation and the type of girls he went with. She remembered Evangeline and her stomach flipped.

She watched his beautiful hazel eyes dance with laughter but he didn't laugh out loud. "Bella" he whispered gently stroking her face "I wouldn't want you any other way." When he finally took her he thought he would be her first and… her last. His wolf growled in pleasure she was untouched…pure…all his…

As he promised Paul did not push her into going too far but Bella learnt a few _new_ _things_ that afternoon with him. _Things_ that left her body tingling with pleasure, and _things_ that had Paul trembling in her arms, promising her everything and anything she wanted as his burning lips found hers. He was an excellent teacher and she was his all too willing pupil….

000

Later that night as she lay in her bed watching the moon high in the sky outside her open window Bella was beginning to realise the effect that she had on Paul, that this huge strong shape shifter wanted her, needed her and her touch drove him crazy as his did to her. Bella sat upright as she suddenly realised one more important thing…that she _loved_ him…she was unequivably.. irrevocably _in love_ with Paul Lahote….

A howl sounded in the distance as Bella fell asleep with a smile on those rosy lips. "Need.." she whispered as sleep took her "Yours…" she sighed.

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Scream! Paul kissed her at last! Honestly that guy…kissing is too intimate…what the…? I guess though when all you are doing with a girl is taking what you want ,well there's no time for romance it might give them the wrong idea and Paul was not looking for a relationship so just go for the prize…..Do play if you can find it Shank & Bigfoot "Sweet like Chocolate" for when he finally kisses Bella**_

 _ **Till next time….**_


	7. Beautiful release

**Disclaimer:** All characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer

 _ **A/N: A big big thank you to everyone is following this story. Big thanks to everyone who has reviewed it means a lot to me that you take the time to let me know your thoughts and feelings please continue to do so! Special shout out to guest reviewer Hayley I hope you enjoy the next chapter it's a bit naughty and so dear readers this is an early warning…. things get a little "spicy" read on if you dare!**_

 _ **And now the story continues!...**_

 _Extract from In The Arms of The Angel –_ bySarah Mc Lachlan

Or a beautiful release… In the arms of the angel..

 **Chapter 7: Beautiful release….**

The end of the school day couldn't come soon enough for Bella. It had been great to see her friends again especially Angela and they had made a date to meet up for some girl time. There was also the birthday party at Jessica's house this weekend that had everyone in a whirl. Bella wasn't sure if she wanted to go but Angela really hoped she would so they could go together. Then there was Paul…

Bella drove her old truck over to La Push. Charlie was on late shift and Emily had kindly invited her to dinner. She had not seen or spoken to Paul since yesterday afternoon. Sure they had text each other throughout the day but Bella had not mentioned Emily's kind offer. A blush crept upon her face as she remembered what they had done together. It had felt so good and so right at the time but now Bella was having second thoughts. Maybe they did go too fast despite what Paul had promised.

Problem was having tasted some of the forbidden fruit Bella now craved more. It had been hard trying to concentrate in her lessons all day as her thoughts drifted to Lahote. Try as she might she could not get the picture of him wearing those low slung cut offs and nothing else out of her mind. Then there was his smell and the promise of those dark chocolate kisses….

Bella parked her truck to one side of Sam and Emily's house where it was partially hidden by the overhanging greenery of the forest. She wandered into Emily's kitchen. Emily was standing at the stove busy with a huge pan of roast chicken's she turned and greeted Bella motioning for her to come and sit on a stool.

"How was first day back at school?" Asked Emily

"Great" replied Bella "It was good to see some of the crowd especially my friend Angela. The downside is the amount of homework assignments I need to complete by the end of the week." Bella groaned rolling her eyes as she spoke." I seem to have double the amount for trig as I hate the subject so much I need to work extra hard so the teacher gives me plenty of practice."

Emily nodded in agreement. "I hated math at school." She smiled. "I much preferred English literature. I like to read when I get the time". Emily reached for the chopped garlic she had waiting on the side and sprinkled it over some potatoes which she returned to the oven. The aroma of garlic and chicken filled the air.. Bella felt her tummy growl in anticipation she was starving having only had a small bottle of soda for lunch due to worrying about Paul and what they had done together.

Emily noticed the small frown upon Bella's brow. "What's up Bella?" she gently asked "Anything I can help with?" Bella turned her warm cinnamon brown eyes on Emily who could see a multitude of feeling's expressed within them whilst she waited for Bella to speak.

"I…I..went on a date with Paul." Bella stammered "..Um in fact I should amend that to two dates." she confided.

Emily gently smiled at Bella." I know you have dated Paul." she said "He mentioned it to me." Bella looked up and blushed wondering exactly what Paul had shared

"It's ok." Laughed Emily "All I know is he asked and you accepted. I don't know anything else".

Relief was plain to see on Bella's face followed of course by a blush as she lowered her eyes chewing on her bottom lip and that concerned Emily slightly. She immediately began to wonder exactly where they went and what they had done on the dates. She hoped Paul had not pushed the girl too far; Bella was still very naive where men were concerned.

Bella meanwhile needed to share and Emily was her friend so…." Paul took me for dinner then we went to the cinema"

"That's sounds nice." replied Emily so far so good she thought to herself. Sounded like a normal teenage date.

"Then he asked me out again yesterday for a picnic lunch on the cliffs in La Push" said Bella, "but" and she blushed again "It started to rain so we went back to Paul's."

"It was quite a storm yesterday. "Emily replied. She waited and stirred some green vegetables in a saucepan on the stove firmly replacing the lid when she finished.

"Paul umm …kissed me." whispered Bella again a blush crept up her cheeks

Emily smiled "Was that ok with you Bella?" She asked hoping that it was

Bella looked down and nodded." Yes….I like Paul Emily" she said "I really like him a lot". Emily breathed a sigh of relief. Her gamble to get Paul to ask Bella out on a date had paid off.

"But…" Bella sighed "I think I may like Paul more than he likes me though". Emily watched as Bella fiddled with the edge of the t shirt she was wearing, she looked nervous.

"Bella" said Emily" I think you will find Paul likes you as just as much as you like him." She gently laughed as she pulled out the bread mixture that had been rising for the rolls she was about to bake for the dinner. Bella smiled at her looking a little more relaxed and absently rubbed the side of her head with one hand.

"You ok"? Emily asked have you got a headache?

Bella sighed as she replied. "It's a dull headache I've had since Saturday. Sometimes there is this faint buzzing noise. Maybe it's my ears. Bella rubbed her temples "Perhaps I should have a test". Emily was intrigued

"Tell me" she asked "Does the buzzing start when Paul is near you?"

Bella nodded and looked at Emily in surprise "Yes she said "Yes it does why?" Emily knew she could not say anything about the imprint that was down to Paul.

"I think" smiled Emily. "It's the anticipation of being kissed by Paul and maybe other things…?." she queried then started to giggle "I bet you want him to kiss you a lot too Bella"

Bella blushed then giggled herself "Yes.I.. I really like kissing him" she confided and….and…she stuttered and blushed again. Emily smiled "Hmmm better not say anymore Bella but I'd guess you two have been getting to know each other better am I right?

Bella just nodded. She was already thinking it was not just the kissing she wanted from Paul it was _the other things_ that he did that made her want him even more.

000

Bella didn't know what she felt as some of the pack came in to join them. Part of her was desperate to see Paul the other half was hoping he was running patrol she was so embarrassed about yesterday. Just when everyone had sat down and Bella breathed a sigh of relief, Paul strolled in. From the look on his face he was quite surprised to see Bella sat there. He obviously had not seen her old truck parked up the road, but then again he had looked distracted. She quickly dropped her eyes and felt the tell-tale blush rise up her neck and onto her cheeks as butterflies danced in her tummy.

There was one seat left. Opposite her. Paul sat down. As Bella looked up she caught his eye and he winked at her. She was so embarrassed as her mind flooded with memories of his hot mouth on her body touching her in places no one had even seen… let alone touched.

Bella felt as if she was going to combust on the spot. She looked up again straight into his hot gaze. He had his head cocked to one side as he looked at her. He mouthed a silent "you ok?" at her and she gave him a quick nod. That damn buzzing in her head was back again and she felt an overwhelming urge to touch Paul. He was so close but so oh so far, he may as well have been sat in another room. The urge actually physically hurt, it felt like her chest was constricted she could hardly breathe.

Jacob was sat next to her and was happily chatting about the old car he was fixing up and the upcoming pack bonfire at the end of the month just a few weeks away. Bella tried to concentrate on what he was saying but her eyes were drawn like magnets back to Paul. " _Want_ " was all that resonated in her mind…" _Need"_ …Bella swallowed hard. I'm losing my mind she thought as she fought against the pull towards Paul's body.

Paul meanwhile was suffering just as much as Bella. He too desperately wanted to just launch himself over the table and sweep her up into a tight embrace. " _Mine_ ". Resonated in his mind…" _Need_ ". Paul closed his eyes and prayed. Great spirits just help me through this and I'll never doubt you again." he whispered to himself

"You alright man?" asked Jared as he passed along the potatoes to him "You don't look too good?" Paul wiped the beads of sweat from his brow. Fighting the pull towards Bella was taking everything he had.

"I maybe need to go for a run after eating" he replied "I've been working on site all day so the wolf needs to stretch his legs" he laughed a little before his eyes once more drifted back to Bella " _Mate_ " said his wolf.

The meal seemed to drag on for an eternity for both Paul and Bella. The pull of the imprint was torture. One knew what was happening the other was in turmoil wondering what the hell was wrong with her mind and body.

None of this had escaped the notice of Emily but there again she was in the know. She glanced around the table, for now the pack seemed unaware but it was only a matter of time. Jacob had given both Bella and Paul questioning looks, his wolf senses were telling him something was awry but he obviously did not know what…yet. Emily was not looking forward to the fall out when he did find out.

After the meal Paul took off without a backward glance at Bella. She was understandably hurt and thought he obviously doesn't want to talk….. Maybe he regrets what we did too she wondered. A small frown appeared on her face but she was pulled from her thoughts when Jake swept her up into a big bear hug.

I've missed you Bells Jake sighed. Can we spend some time together soon? I know you are busy with final papers and assignments for your graduation. He looked at her with his best puppy dog eyes expression which he knew Bella found hard to resist. Of course she gave in; he was her best friend after all.

"We can meet at the beach?" She said "Or maybe I can come over to your garage, watch you work?"

"Come to the garage." he replied "It will be like old times." he laughed hugging her again

"Shall I cook dinner at your place?" Bella smiled she liked to see Jake happy. "Maybe Charlie and Billy can get together as well?"

"Awesome!" Laughed Jacob "That's a date. Maybe Tomorrow after school?" He looked at her expectantly.

"Sure" she replied "It's a date." Jacob lightly kissed her on her cheek. Bella knew he wanted more but she couldn't give that to him… _especially_ now.

Jacob watched as Bella climbed into her truck and started the engine. Was he going mad he wondered? Sure he had always loved Bella and for the life if him couldn't understand why he had not imprinted on her like he hoped he would… But, and here's the thing, he could have sworn that when he hugged her close Bella had the faint smell of another wolf in her hair and that wolf was…..Paul Lahote…he'd recognise his pack brothers anywhere.

He shook his head as he watched Bella's truck disappear round the bend of the road. No way would Bella ever let Lahote get _that_ close to her, not with his reputation surely he laughed to him-self as he turned and headed for home.

000

As she drove home Bella's mind wandered back to Paul. It had really hurt that he had not even said goodnight. She had hoped that he was distant because it was early days and the pack did not need to know about their budding relationship. Bella had agreed to Paul's suggestion that they keep things between themselves for the time being mainly because she was worried about Jake. She knew it would break his heart…yet again.

The buzzing in her head that had bothered earlier had now settled back into a headache again. She raised a hand and rubbed her fore head. She was so tense and her mind recalled those strange feelings she had back at Emily's. The pull towards Paul had been so intense it had taken all her will power to fight it. Bella sighed she was going to take a long hot shower when she got home and go straight to bed.

Without knowing it Bella was fighting the imprint as it coiled itself around her heart and soul like a snake with its prey. The more she fought the harder it squeezed….it was just a matter of time…..before she would surrender…

000

A large silver wolf hidden by the forest had run alongside Bella as she drove home. Paul felt bad about leaving her at Sam's but he just had to get the hell out of Emily's kitchen as far away from Bella as he could run. If he had not left when he did he would have grabbed her in front of everyone carried her home..and …well that's if they even made it that far…. He was going to have to complete the imprint soon before he literally exploded with need.

Things had shifted again tonight he thought he could clearly feel the imprint emanating from Bella. It was nearly time and he would need to tell her and soon. He settled himself into his favourite spot outside her window. But he could not relax and after few minutes he had to get up and started pacing back and forth softly whining. He tried really he did… _but_.. the urge to climb into her room just got the better of him. Charlie was on late shift and would not be back until the early hours. He made his move.

Nimbly and silently Paul climbed up and dropped down onto Bella's bedroom floor. He glanced over at her bed. Bella was there but she tossed and turned in her sleep. Pulled by the invisible force that was driving then both mad, he walked to the side of her bed and listened as she softly mumbled his name over and over. Bella was calling him and he could not help but respond. He bent down to smell her enticing aroma when to his surprise her eyes opened, as if she sensed his presence. Expecting her to scream he braced himself but instead she smiled.

"Paul" she whispered" _My_ Paul … _need you_ …" she sighed stretching out her arms towards him. Paul could see she had not completely awake. He lay down beside her pulling her close to his body and his hot lips found hers. Bella sighed into the kiss " _Want you_ " she mumbled still half asleep. Paul smiled to himself. He knew that this was a sign the imprint was taking hold and in her semi-conscious state Bella could not fight the pull.

Bella breathed a huge sigh of relief when Paul lay down beside her. As soon as she felt his firm body next to hers and tasted that dark chocolate kiss her headache faded. The relief swept through her body like a tsunami, easing the tension in her muscles to be replaced with the wild fire of desire. She started to awaken from sleep. " _Want"_ echoed in her mindasBella scrapped her fingernails through Pauls silky black hair and down across his broad shoulders, leaving little red welts in their wake.. He groaned in response.

How Paul needed her touch. He needed her hot little mouth on his, that same little mouth that had the power to reduce him to a quivering wreck. He felt like he was actually going crazy with desire. His body had ached all day and the sight and _smell_ of her so close at Sam's house had his wolf raging and clawing at his insides.

One hot hand wound itself into Bella's long hair as he pulled her evermore tightly against him so he could feel every soft curve of her body. His other hand made short work of the tiny vest top she was wearing revealing her small breasts in all their pink rose bud tipped glory. His mouth hungrily fell upon them nibbling and teasing each one in turn. Bella pressed against him and loudly called his name in response, digging her nails into his shoulders.

She was very vocal his little girl and he smiled against her soft skin. Thank the spirits he thought that Charlie was not in the house. Feeling her nails bite into his skin he growled in response. Fuck it made him hard when she did that. He smiled again in response to her cries knowing he did that to her, made her shout his name, she was _so_ precious and _so_ responsive to his touch.

His hand travelled on down towards that secret place between her thighs and Bella's body tightened in response, her mouth greedily explored his own, their tongues twisting together whilst his hand continued to softly stroke Bella into a frenzy….

"Paul please…." she moaned as she lay back on her bed her hair fanned out around her. Paul had placed one large muscular thigh pinning her legs from moving from the position he wanted her in Bella desperately needed friction and he wasn't giving it to her. "Please Paul" she repeated "I can't take much more…pleeease….."

"What do you need Bella?" He whispered "Tell me."

"You know what I need" she moaned in reply…"Too slow.." she panted…."Got to have more,,,please Paul." She begged him.

"Tell me." He repeated "What do you need?"

"You.." Bella sighed "Only you Paul…"

Paul growled into her neck and increased the speed and pressure "Like this little one" he breathed in her ear "Does this feel good?".

"Yes, yes…Oh God" Bella cried "Don't stop…please don't stop…" as she roughly pulled his hair, pulling his mouth back to hers. She could feel the now familiar aching build up, her body tensing for the inevitable release that it desperately needed. "More" she cried… harder….pleease." as Paul worked his magic.

Her little body arched in response to the wave of pleasure that accompanied the climax Paul had given her. It rushed through her like a whirlwind leaving her gasping for breath. His hot mouth clamped down on hers again before she even had the chance to recover. It felt like he was everywhere her body felt so hot but the need and desire for him had not been extinguished, her body had been ignited by the powerful flames of passion…she wanted more, she wanted him _to_ … her breath hitched she knew exactly what her body ached for in that moment….

Paul pulled back from Bella smiling as he did at her drowsy eyes and swollen lips. Bella coyly smiled back at Paul, a little blush appearing on her face, she loved what he did to her but she was still embarrassed by it.

"You've had a long day Bella." he whispered "Time for me to go and you to sleep." Bella giggled in response as Paul suddenly groaned and his body began to tremble in response to the touch of her little hand gently stroking him, making him even harder if that were possible and Oh fuck he thought as he felt things tighten he knew what he was about to do and there was no stopping it not like yesterday when he had been in more control.

"Shit Bella he growled "Just keep doing that faster and harder like this" and he laid his hand over hers guiding her to how he liked it…Now he was the one begging…he called her name and found her mouth as he came in her hand. Bella blushed a deep red as the last of the tremors passed through him from his release and he opened his gorgeous eyes and looked into her own. That was a first she thought they hadn't got that far yesterday and it felt good to see Paul look so vulnerable as he came apart at her touch.

"You" he said "Are a little minx Bella" he laughed "But now you are going to have to change your bed sheet… sorry." Bella of course blushed even more in response which Paul just adored and he placed a small kiss on the end of her nose.

Having changed the bedding and switched the washing machine on (no evidence for Charlie to find) Bella begged Paul to stay for the rest of the night. He wasn't sure at first. Staying the night with a girl was something to be avoided at all costs and old habits die hard. _Get the girl, get laid, leave_ that was his motto. Never spend the night together. He looked at Bella's face while she waited for him to agree. A little pout had formed on her lips and he wanted desperately to kiss it. The imprint tugged. Paul had to do what his imprint wanted. He sighed…he was staying.

He lay with her sprawled across his body, her breathing soon evened out as she fell into a deep sleep. He quietly stroked her hair. Sleep now little one he thought I think you and I are ready to take that _final_ step…..then you will be truly mine. his wolf hummed in delight.

000

When Bella awoke the next morning Paul was gone, but his scent remained on her bedding and comforted her. As Charlie came in Paul went out the same way he had arrived via Bella's window. It had hurt to leave his imprint and she had moaned loudly as he pulled away from her. Her little hand, holding onto him, even in sleep. He smiled to himself. Despite his initial misgivings he had enjoyed sleeping with her, listening to her talking in her dreams, and what a little chatter box she was too. He wondered if she ever got any decent sleep at all. But he was happy as he recalled that she called his name for most of it.. _Until_ _that is_ ….the moment when she had uttered those words " _I love you Paul_ ". It had taken him by surprise and he was not prepared for how he would feel.

There had been little if any love in Paul's life. His mother passed when he was young and with her went all the love and affection that had existed in Paul's world. From then on he knew only pain, anger and above all rejection. The need and longing for love and affection he had suffered as a child was quickly replaced by the hard exterior he presented to the world. He learned to fight back and his quick temper became legendary. The short time he had been loved faded from his memory but the scars inflicted by the pain and loss ran deep.

What was _Love_? He thought to himself. All he had learned from his bitter experience as a young boy and what he had observed growing up was that

 _Love could be given with ease and taken from you on a whim…..Love…could break the strongest man and bring him to his knees_ …

So Paul had _avoided_ love at any cost. He chose girls who would give up the goods with ease or succumbed to his good looks and charm. He never dated and he rarely if ever had sex with the same girl twice, apart from his go to girls that is but they knew the score…fuck buddies nothing more.

 _He knew he felt differently about Bella. She was his world right now but love…was it truly love? The real deal? He wasn't sure._

He rubbed his face with his hands. How would he even fucking know? He thought. He honestly hadn't got a clue. Maybe what he felt for Bella was love or maybe it was just the driving force of the imprint. All he knew was that he was fucked up and always had been too.

He ran towards the edge of the forest phasing into the silver wolf. He picked up speed and ran to catch up with his pack brothers and start his patrol…

 _ **A/N Oooooooh naughty , naughty but hey we are adults (hope she says) and this is Paul Lahote in the starring role! Oh dear poor Paul he is mixed up but I warned you all at the start he struggles with love…..till next time xxx**_

"


	8. The storm keeps on twisting

**Disclaimer:** All characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer

 _ **A/N: A big big thank you to everyone who is following this story. I am truly amazed by the number of readers who are adding this story to their alerts. I hope I don't let any of you down and continue to entertain you all. Big big thanks to everyone who has reviewed, it means a lot to me that you take the time to let me know your thoughts and feelings please, please continue to do so! I have not prepared the chapters in advance I write them and post when completed so you all have a chance to influence things!**_

 _ **Things get a little dark an rough in this chapter so an early warning….**_

 _ **And now the story continues!...**_

 _Extract from In The Arms of The Angel –_ bySarah Mc Lachlan

So tired of the straight line

And everywhere you turn

There's vultures and thieves at your back

The storm keeps on twisting

 **Chapter 8: The storm keeps on twisting.**

The young female was running for her life, her long chestnut coloured hair flying out behind, face contorted with fear she made a desperate leap up into the trees. Never in her entire existence had she seen such a thing. She listened intently for any sound that would tell her where they were…but there was nothing but the cries of the startled birds and the scurrying of woodland creatures desperate to get away from the creature above them.

Her burgundy red eyes peered through the leafy canopy with all their accurate vampire focus for any small clue as to where they were. Without warning a hand shot out from the branches below and tightened around her slim ankle, roughly pulling her down from where she had been hiding. Her frantic piercing screams filled the air as she plunged down hitting the ground with an almighty thud.

"Got you now bitch!" Growled Paul Lahote. The young girl desperately twisted to escape from her captor but he hung onto her avoiding those snapping venom coated teeth that tried to gain purchase anywhere they could.

"Please!" she cried. "Please let me go" terror dripped through her child like voice, a sound that would have made a grown man cry but not Paul. He knew what she was and what she was capable of. He looked at her with his yellow lupine eyes…Jeez her hair was like Bella's….he thought. The wolf took control.

"Time to go bitch!" He spat as two of his brothers appeared in the clearing. "Took you two long enough!" Paul growled as Jared and Embry stood snarling a few feet away. The young vampire whimpered in Pauls grasp and her eyes widened in absolute horror at the two gigantic wolves baring their teeth in her direction.

"Please!" She cried "Please don't hurt me….I don't want to die." she begged

"Oh shit!" Embry huffed "I hate it when they are girls and look so human…. and fucking begging!" he added. Paul snickered at his pack brother.

"What you want to ask it out on a date Embry?" Paul's patience was wearing thin. He was tiring of this game. He wanted to end it and now. "Well are you two going to finish her or do I have to phase?" He snarled.

The girl made one last desperate lunge at Paul and he threw her to the ground as Jared dived through the air taking her head off in one easy bite. The rest of the vampire's body twitched and writhed where it lay until Paul deftly set fire to it. Embry quickly retrieved its head and tossed it into the flames.

Paul immediately phased into his silver wolf. "Well thank fuck for that Jared." growled Paul. "I thought you two had lost your man card there for a moment and really believed that thing was worth mercy". He huffed loudly. He turned his yellow gaze away from the bright blue flames towards his brothers. "Next time you can go fucking tree hopping Embry and I'll rip the leech apart." His teeth were bared and he snarled. Embry snarled and snapped back he hated leeches just as much as anybody else and didn't like being called on it.

Without a backward glance to the pile of burning vampire, purple smoke spiralling upwards towards the sky, the three wolves turned and raced for home. They bumped shoulders with each other, joking amongst themselves and releasing any pressure. Another leech had been put down; they could head back to Sam's patrol over.

Paul was still high from the chase, but the sight of the vampires chestnut hair had his thoughts drifting back to Bella, his Bella. Damn it. There it was in the background of his mind _Imprint. Protect_. _Need. Fuck_ was being repeated on a fucking loop in his brain. He had to really concentrate on the hunt or he would have been useless to his pack brothers. Since he had spent the night with her, the wolf had constantly repeated his demands. Trouble was the man was thinking the same and Paul knew he couldn't hold out for much longer. It was just that one fucking word that kept him in check… _love_

He was almost losing his mind with the sheer pull of the imprint to his mate, but Paul was still brooding over what he had heard Bella whisper in her dreams, that she _loved_ him His wolf growled loudly it had no qualms about a word…he wanted him to complete the imprint soon then she would truly be theirs. Let the girl whisper of love as long as the imprint completed.

He ran fast through the darkening forest as night fell. _Imprint. Protect. Need. Fuck_ still repeated in his head. Jeez he thought is there never a moment's reprieve, when his whole body snapped to attention as he caught the unmistakable smell of leech on the wind, _fresh_ and _not_ the girl they had just destroyed.

"Fuck did you catch that"? Yelped Jared through the pack mind

"Sure did fucker." replied Paul locking down all thoughts of Bella in his mind.

"It's heading towards the Rez." growled Embry.A shot rang out in the distance as the three wolves headed in that direction.

Only a few moments earlier Harry Clearwater had been in the forest with his son Seth. They were returning from an afternoons hunting when something had flashed by them. It moved so fast it was nothing but a blur. Stunned by what they had seen Father and son had hurried to get back to their truck only to be ambushed further down the track.

Harry had tried to shoot the man as it lunged towards Seth. Whatever it was rolled and bounced back up onto its feet with lightning speed. It was making another pass at Seth as Embry came crashing out of the undergrowth hitting the vampire side on. Seth could not believe his eyes as he took in the enormous wolf, he scooted back across the floor just as a second larger silver wolf arrived on the scene. It too lunged at the vampire ripping off an arm as the thing let out a piercing agonising scream.

Harry staggered his hand clasping his chest as the pain ricochet though him. He knew what the creature was and he also recognised the wolves. As an elder of the Quileute tribe he knew the tribal secrets of the cold ones and the Protectors. He bent over caught in the vice like grip of the pain in his chest. He could not breathe…darkness enveloping him as he fell to the ground. Stepping out from the undergrowth Jared phased back into his human form, as he ran to help Harry.

As Paul and Embry ripped the vampire to shreds, Seth's eyes darted between them and his father who had fallen to the ground. He vaguely recognised Jared as one of Sam's gang. Seth was angry and scared. Caught between something he did not understand and the shock of his father he felt as if he was outside his body watching the scene, he was angry that he couldn't fight the creature off as he staggered to his father's side and looked bewildered at Jared's stricken face.

"Dad…Dad, speak to me!" cried Seth as he tried to hug his father as he lay on the forest floor. Jared placed a hand on the boys arm

"I'm so sorry Seth…" he whispered "Harry's gone." Jared knew for sure that Harry was dead his wolf instincts knew that life had left the body.

"No!…No! ..He can't be… Dad please wake up!" Seth cried. The boy's sobs grew louder until it formed a wail like sound ….which turned into a …. _howl._

"Get back!" shouted Paul who had phased back to human and appeared at Jared's side "The kid's gonna blow". Both young men stepped back away from the gut wrenching sound of bones cracking and Seth screaming as the phase began. The boy's body visibly shook until the edges were blurred. He dropped down onto all fours and arched his back as the agony of the change took him. Skin appeared to rip down Seth's back only to be replaced by fur. The boy screamed in torment his eyes wildly trying to focus on where Paul and Jared stood.

"You're gonna be okay Seth!" Paul shouted "Don't fight it let it happen." Another blood curdling scream shattered the calm of the forest and ended with a wolf laying on its front panting hard. Paul stepped forward and stroked its large head.

"It's ok Seth man... you're alright." Paul sighed. Shit another one he thought is there no end to this damn curse? Jared had phased back to wolf as soon as Seth had made the change he whined at the boy who raised his eyes to look a t him. Fear registered he still did not know what he had become.

Fuck thought Paul there goes another evening with Bella and his wolf whined. Seth would need babysitting and coaxing to make the change back to human. It was gonna hurt like crazy…

000

It was Friday night at last and Bella had been really hoping that Paul could spend more time with her. He had been so busy since that night he stayed with her that they had only had enough time to share fleeting kisses before he had to leave again to patrol. Bella lay in bed wondering why she had not heard from Paul since Thursday evening. He had seemed distracted when they last met and Bella was beginning to worry that he was going to end their relationship before it had even begun. The shadow of how Edward had behaved before he left hung in her thoughts

Her chest tightened at the thought and tears brimmed in her big warm cinnamon brown eyes. She could not bear to lose Paul, she loved him. How could she let him go? Every minute of the freaking day he was in her thoughts. His body, his eyes and lord help her, those dark chocolate sensual kisses. The tears began to roll and Bella wiped them away. I thought it was bad when Edward left she sighed again to herself but this is a thousand times worse. _Need, Want…_ echoed through her mind.

Bella rolled over onto her side and tried to sleep but she couldn't. Her mind began to drift to Jessica's house party that she had agreed to attend with Angela. She had wanted to tell Paul in person tonight as he had been so tense all week she didn't want to ruin their short time together. Maybe, she had mused, she would even ask if he would come to the party with her, though she knew in her heart he would not want to mix with her school friends. Bella reached for her cell. The text was short and to the point

" _Missed you tonight xxx Wanted to tell you gonna go to a party tomoz eve with Ang. Hope to see you soon but know you must be busy xxxxx_

Bella sighed and closed her eyes falling asleep to dream of Paul.

000

Bella awoke gasping for breath she had not slept well. The "dream" had returned last night and her silver wolf had not appeared as she walked alone through the darkened forest. She did not feel safe even when she saw Edward on the edges. Something…..something.. was stalking her..she could feel it. Stopping, she turned and looked straight into the burgundy red eyes of a vampire, teeth bared it prepared to attack. Bella screamed as it threw itself at her….. and she awoke, her brow covered in perspiration..

She reached under her pillow and pulled out the pillow case she had saved from when Paul had slept over. There was just enough of his residue scent that comforted her in Paul's absence. The pillow case was getting a little grubby she smiled to herself it had made a few trips this week inside her back pack to school! Bella longed for Pauls strong arms to wrap around her and keep her safe…even from dreams she sighed. Her cell buzzed on the nightstand Bella reached out and read the message from Paul.

 _So sorry baby girl a new wolf phased last night and he needs us. Not sure I like the idea of you going to a party without me. Can't you say no baby? Will try to see you today. Cant tonight babysitting new wolf. Miss you loads xxx_

Bella held the phone to her heart. "He misses me!" She squealed to herself but as she remembered the bit about him not able to see her tonight she paused maybe he would drop by later today though after all he had said he would try? Bella noticed another message…from Angela:

 _So excited about Jessica's party tonight and so so glad you said you would come xxxx Ben is going to be there and I'm really hoping he notices me! Love you Bella see you at 7:30pm my house to get ready. Xxxx_

Damn thought Bella I can't let Ang down now despite Paul not wanting me to go. She formed a plan in her mind. I'll just go for a couple of hours for Angela's sake. Once she gets off with Ben I'll come home. She quickly text Paul her plans and smiled to herself as she grabbed her wash bag and headed to the shower.

000

Bella drove her old truck to Jessica's. Paul had text back. Firstly he was _really_ unhappy that he had not been able to get to see her at all. Apparently a second wolf had phased and the pack was needed to assist. This was an unusual event as the new wolves were siblings and shockingly one was a female totally unheard of in the tribal legends. Secondly he was really _really_ pissed that she was going to the party on her own.

Bella had managed to sooth him by promising she would be home by 12 o'clock at the latest. Paul said he would swing by that night and maybe spend a little time with her. Charlie was on a fishing trip with Billy and Bella was looking forward to being alone in the house. She had desperately missed Paul and her body wanted one _thing_ from him. She was ready she nervously thought to take that final step with Paul and tonight would be the night.

Angela opened her cab door "Day dreaming again Bella?" she laughed "And I bet I know who about too." Bella smiled back at her friend as she rolled her eyes. Angela was a friend she could trust and so she had shared her secret that she was dating Paul.

The girls giggled together as they got ready in Angela's room. Bella helped Ang calm her wavy brown hair. "Wow!" said Bella "You do look sexy Ang now we have smoothed out the curls, you should straighten your hair more often."

Angela laughed "If I had the time in the morning Bella I would but, I can just about get up in time to shower let alone anything else."

000

Jessica lived only a block away from Angela so the two girls decided to walk. They could hear the music thumping as they neared the house. "I understand." said Angela "Jessica's parents are away for the night." Bella smiled back but underneath she was not happy. Lauren would be at the party and it was well known that they did not get on. Lauren had still not forgiven Bella for dating Edward, even if she was overjoyed when he dumped her. Bella sighed there would be no one to keep Lauren under control. Maybe she would be heading home earlier than planned.

The two girls pushed open the front door and walked in. The house was packed and with a lot of people they did not know. Ben was standing with Mike by the stairs and immediately beckoned the girls over.

"Hi Angela" Ben shouted over the thumping bass "You look really good tonight. Want to go get a drink?" He took Angela's hand and wandered off towards the kitchen. That left Bella with Mike. There was an embarrassed silence before they both spoke at once "Music's loud" they chorused together then laughed. Mike took Bella's hand "Come on." he said "Let's go get a drink and find Ben and Angela."

Jessica soon dragged Mike off to dance which left Bella alone trying not to watch the couples dancing out on the garden decking. Her gaze flowed around the room before it landed on a smirking Lauren. Bella blushed and quickly averted her eyes but they were pulled back when she heard her name being called by a gruff male voice. Standing beside Lauren were three young men. Bella did not recognise them; they certainly did not go to Forks high that was for sure.

One of the guys was heading her way. Bella looked at him and decided he looked like a rough biker type, someone she really did not want to know. He must have been invited by Lauren she thought. Bella turned to leave as a rough hand grabbed her elbow

"Don't turn your back on me girl. "He snarled "I want to dance."

"Umm I'd rather not." Bella managed to say.

"Don't care what your opinion is." He sneered "I want to dance and you _are_ dancing." He grabbed her hand in his rough one and dragged her onto the dance floor. Bella complied. One dance she thought and I can get away. The music suddenly slowed and all around her couples began making out on the dance floor.

"I'm John" she heard him say as his hands drifted down to grasp her pert little bottom. "Ummm" he practically purred "That's one delicious little ass" he whispered in her ear. An arm drifted up her back and pressed her into his body. "Well well" he said "So soft and I can feel your little breasts just waiting for me to grope...whacha say doll you ready for some loving?" He tried to kiss Bella but she squirmed to get away. John released her sniggering.

Bella staggered from the dance floor and grabbed her glass of coke from where she had left it on the table. She dashed into the bathroom where she retched into the sink. The imprint was pulling and it had tugged sharply as John had groped her body whilst pretending it was a dance. Bella wanted no one but Paul to touch her. She made up her mind to leave. Her mouth felt dry with fear. Seeing her drink she lifted the glass to her mouth and drained it in one hit.

Outside Bella tried to find Angela to let her know she was going. As she neared the decking Bella felt peculiar her heart was beating fast and the room was starting to spin. The floor was coming up to meet her when an arm shot out to steady her fall.

"Well well" said John "What have we here? Bella" he laughed "I think you are drunk…naughty girl, maybe _we_ should go and lie down." He placed an arm around her shoulder and virtually dragged the poor girl up the stairs towards a bedroom. There was nothing Bella could do to resist as the world spun by, even her lips refused to comply and form a scream. No one saw anything to be concerned about as the couple went by.

He threw Bella down on the bed as he locked the door. Licking his lips John began to loosen the belt of his jeans. "Looks like we are going to get to know each other a little better don't you think?" and he crossed the room towards the bed.

Bella was completely disorientated the room was spinning like a carousel that she desperately wanted to get off. Her senses told her she was in deep trouble and adrenaline coursed through her veins. Paul help me! she screamed in her mind.. Please Paul where are you?…I need you. Her mouth managed at last to form the words "Paul…." she groaned.

"There aint no Paul here baby doll" rasped John "But you're gonna be calling my name by the end of the evening."

000

The pack was busy sorting out the new wolves. Seth with help had managed to phase back but Leah was proving a tougher nut to crack. Finally it had taken Sam and the use of his pet name for her "LeeLee" to force her to change. This was a nightmare scenario for Sam. Firstly he now had the first female wolf in pack history to deal with and secondly it would have to be his ex-girlfriend. The very girl he thought he would marry until he had imprinted on her cousin. He had no fucking idea how this was all going to work but just knew there was heartache ahead.

Sam, Paul, Embry and Jared walked back to Sam's house for some well-earned food. Quil and Jacob stayed with the new pups who were exhausted anyways. The main thing was they were back as humans…for the time being. Tomorrow their training would begin.

The smell of fresh coffee greeted them at the door. Emily had also prepared a huge plate of sandwiches which were waiting on the large wooden table. They had just sat down when the mug Paul was holding smashed on the floor. His brother's looked up at Paul who stood with his head in his hands as he groaned "She's in trouble …. She needs me…I…I can fucking feel her." He looked up his eyes unfocused. "I have to go..Now!" Sam stood at the same time.

"Ok Paul where is she?" he said quietly seeing the rage reflected in Pauls eyes. The guy was in turmoil.

"At a party in Forks… I need to go now!" he snarled in reply. Already Sam could see that Paul was part way between wolf and man his canines pointed like the wolf as his lips curled back from his teeth...

"We'll go in my truck." replied Sam not wanting to think about a rabid Paul running amok at a party of teenagers in the current state he was in. "Embry , Jared you're coming too." He ordered. The two guys sandwiches in mouth's glanced at one another "What the fuck?" muttered Jared under his breath. Both grabbed another sandwich and followed Paul and Sam out to the truck.

000

Bella meanwhile was feeling really sick. John had lain down beside her and was grappling with her dress. She suddenly found the energy to throw herself to the side where she threw up loudly all over the carpet.

"Filthy little bitch!" John rasped as he pulled her back by her hair. Bella screamed just as the slap hit her face. "Scream again bitch" he seethed "And I'll knock you senseless." Bella tasted blood in her mouth as the realisation of what he was going to do hit home and she whimpered in fear.

The truck carrying the Quileute boys drew up outside Jessica's house and before it had stopped Paul had opened the door and was running up the drive. His three brothers ran after him. God knows how they were going to control Paul, the big guy was enraged thought Embry but he still couldn't grasp why.

The front door was opened by Eric one of Bella's school friends, his eyes popped wide as he took in the sight of the four huge guys dressed only in cut offs. Paul barged him out the way as he stalked through the house flanked by Sam and Jared with Embry at the rear.

"Bella Swan!" Paul roared "Where the fuck is she?" He was sniffing the air as he waited. Lauren was standing nearby licking her lips as she observed the four Quileute demi gods in front of her.

"The bitch is getting laid upstairs" she snickered.

Paul turned his feral lupine gaze upon her which so frightened Lauren that she almost peed her pants. Everyone watched in awe as the guys practically leapt up the entire staircase. Paul could smell her now and he could hear her crying his name. The second door along the hallway creaked loudly and gave way to his body as he burst into the room. There lay Bella on the bed trying to push away a guy who was lying on top of her. It was obvious to all what he was trying to do.

Paul leapt at John with a snarl pulling him off he roughly threw the guy against the wall. Luckily for John, Paul's attention was entirely focused on Bella. His eyes ran an inventory over her little body as he cradled her up into his arms. Bella's eyes rolled in her drugged head but through the haze she could smell him, he had come for her…she sank into oblivion. Sam rushed forward as Jared held John by the throat. "It's ok Paul" he said "She's safe; you have her take her to the truck". Paul's eyes left Bella's face and drifted towards John a growl emanating from his chest.

"We will take care of him Paul now take Bella!" Sam Alpha ordered knowing that one false move and the guy would be dead. He could see the torn look in Paul's eyes. The wolf wanted to slay the man who had dared to touch his imprint and the man wanted to keep his imprint safe in his arms. Paul hesitated then to Sam's great relief he got up off the bed and holding his little mate close he left the room.

"Maybe". Growled Jared "We should teach you a lesson about how to treat women." as the three pack brother's dealt out their brand of _"lesson"._

Paul had carried Bella through a silent house to the truck outside. Some of her friends were considering calling the police. "Did you see the fucking size of that guy?" gushed Eric "Surely we should report him to the police?"

"That's her boyfriend." replied Angela she couldn't believe she had let Bella down; tears began to fall down her face... Mikes eyes widened in disbelief. First Cullen and now this… this… whatever he was but he didn't look human he reminded him of some sort of feral animal.

"Don't call the police" Angela said quietly thinking about Chief Swan she knew Bella would disapprove and she had already neglected her friend's needs tonight. "Bella's ok" Angela continued "And if the police come Jessica will be grounded for ever let alone what our parents will do to us."

The group of teenagers held their breath in unison as the remaining three pack brothers trailed out after Paul. Shortly after the party ended.

Outside in the truck Paul sat with his imprint clasped to his chest. _Mine, Protect_ rumbled on and on in his mind. He had almost been too late. He had let harm come to his little mate. A growl percolated up from deep inside his chest. If that guy had defiled her he would kill him but his wolf senses told him she smelt of no one in that place, he had not got that far… thank the spirits.

Embry went to climb in the back of the cab but Paul snarled and snapped at him. Embry growled in return but stepped down.

"Fuck Sam" Embry said "When did it happen"? Both he and Jared turned their gaze upon Sam who shrugged his shoulders

"Some time ago…he's been fighting it" Sam sighed

Jared and Embry looked at each other "Holy crap!" cried Embry "Does Jake know?"

"No" replied Sam "And he's not going to at least for tonight. Both of you I'm Alpha ordering you to say nothing. Let's give Paul a little space tonight. His imprint was almost raped in there he pointed his chin towards Jessica's house "Cut him some slack." Both Embrey and Jared nodded but underneath they were desperate to find out more. Fuck me thought Jared Paul Lahote and Bella Swan imprinted…..not in a million years.

The truck pulled up outside Paul's house no way was he allowing Bella to spend the night anywhere else. He carried her inside closely followed by Sam.

"I've called Sue" Sam spoke quietly to Paul who studiously ignored him as he tended to Bella. "She's on her way Paul, she needs to see Bella" Sam continued. Paul growled in response and pulled his imprint closer to his chest as he sat on the edge of the bed.

Fuck thought Sam he's lost it, how can I leave the girl here, will she be safe while he's in this state? But Sam also knew Paul would kill the entire fucking pack if they tried to take her away. That's why when Sue Clearwater had called he told her about Bella. Sue was married to Harry who had been an elder and after one particularly dangerous encounter with a vampire Jared had needed more treatment then Emily could offer. As a nurse Sue had become the unofficial emergency medic to the pack.

Under the current circumstances of Harry's passing Sam did not want to call Sue but as luck would have it when she called him for an update with regard to her two children, as soon as she heard about Bella she insisted she should call round and examine her. Sam admired Sue he really didn't know how she was holding it altogether. First Harry, then Seth phasing and finally Leah, who had phased in front of her mother, when told that Harry had died. It would appear that Harry and his daughter had argued over something trivial the morning of his death. Grief had struck Leah hard.

Sue arrived 15 minutes later and walked slowly into Pauls' room as a feral growl erupted from Paul's chest. Sam glanced at Sue who looked scared as she gazed at the hulking mass that was Paul and the small Bella Swan he held close.

"She's his imprint" Sam simply said. Sue knew all about imprinting and the curse it could be. Look what had happened to her own daughter. Nodding at Sam, Sue walked slowly towards Paul her hands held out in front of her. In a soothing voice Sue spoke to him

"It's ok Paul dear. Bella's here now you've got her… she's safe". Paul looked up at Sue with eyes that were floundering in agony.

"It's ok" Sue repeated "But I need to see Bella. We need to know that medically she's ok." Paul cocked his head to one side in the lupine way as he surveyed Sue's face; his eyes were still yellow and feral. It was obvious to both Sue and Sam that the wolf was still in control. A small whine escaped from Paul's lips as Sue edged a little closer, she reached out to take hold of Bella's wrist and…thankfully Paul allowed it.

Bella's heart beat was a little stringy Sue thought. She slowly reached out and lifted Bella's eyelids, before gently feeling the girl's brow. Sue stepped back silently giving thanks for the fact she still possessed two hands. She backed off slowly keeping eye contact with Paul. Sue knew that you should never turn your back on a wolf or run. Both she and Sam quietly left the room.

"I believe Bella has been drugged Sam" Sue whispered outside "Most likely dropped into her drink when she wasn't looking". Sam nodded in agreement he had suspected that was the case from what he had seen.

"What do we need to do?" He asked

"Let her sleep it off. I'll come by in the morning I expect she will still be here given the state of Paul at the moment". Her eyes drifted back to the open door of Paul's bedroom.

"Yes" sighed Sam "There's no way he will let anyone near her now nor will he leave her alone without protection, not whilst the wolf is in control anyways. Sam saw Sue to the front door.

"I'll come by around lunch time." she smiled at Sam "It'll all work out I'm sure." She headed off towards her car. Sam walked silently back towards Pauls bedroom and looked in. A feral growl met him. Sam held up his hands. "It's ok Paul" he spoke quietly to his pack brother. "I'm going to leave you now. If you need me just call."

Paul said nothing he still clasped Bella close to his chest and a deep rumbling humming could be heard, as he smoothed her hair back from her face. Sam closed the door and walked out. He ran a hand through his hair Jeez he thought tomorrow all hell will break loose when Black finally found out. He wasn't looking forward to that. He drew in a deep breath. It wasn't the way he had planned it but the wolf was out of the bag now, tomorrow everyone would know Paul had imprinted on Bella.

He closed Paul's front door and headed off home to Emily.

 _ **A/N: OMG! Bella was drugged and almost….well we won't dwell there! Thankfully Paul got there in time but he's lost to the wolf at the moment consumed with guilt and the drive to keep his imprint safe. Oh boy Jacob's gonna blow!...**_

 _ **Till next time….**_


	9. You are pulled from the wreckage

**Disclaimer:** All characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer

 _ **A/N: A Big Big thank you to everyone is following this story and a Big Big thank you to everyone who has reviewed it means a lot to me that you take the time to let me know your thoughts and feelings please, please continue to do so! Hayley there is more "spice" to come ..Promise!**_

 _ **And now the story continues!...**_

 _Extract from In The Arms of The Angel –_ bySarah Mc Lachlan

You are pulled from the wreckage  
Of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of the angel

 **Chapter 9.: You are pulled from the wreckage**

Bella's eyelids fluttered as she began to wake up. Hot…I feel so hot…where am I? she thought through the dull throb of a headache. A hot hand was lazily stroking up and down her back and Bella realised she was sprawled on top of a hot body, and….. she was wearing _.. nothing!_ No wait she thought… hang on …strike that.. I'm still wearing my pants! She sighed in relief but….oh no..the hot body she was laying on that _definitely_ had no clothes on!

With that thought her body tensed for a moment, as she began to remember some of last night and, that….that _man_. But that scent…she inhaled deeply and sighed with relief… she knew who held her. The hot hand dragged her up his body and into a tight hug. The movement of skin on skin sent little flutters of pleasure all over her... The movement also released more of Paul's musky spicy scent that soothed Bella as her eyes fluttered open, looking up she was met by the hot gaze of a pair of hazel eyes.

"Hi beautiful" he murmured as he placed a kiss on the top of her forehead. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm ok, I think" Bella managed to rasp. Her mouth and throat felt as dry as a desert and she was so so thirsty. "I…I need a drink" she croaked as she tried to get up "whoooah head rush" she sighed as she flopped back down on the bed. She heard a low laugh from Paul.

"Stay put Bella I'll go get you a cold drink." He slipped out of the bed and walked to the door as Bella watched him go.

Oh my…. she thought to herself I shouldn't look but she just couldn't help herself. Her eyes dragged slowly over Paul's broad shoulders and smooth warm caramel skin, down to that …god.. She thought as she licked her dry lips … _perfect_ backside that was a lighter shade compared to the rest of that Adonis like body. Her eyes travelled on down taking in his muscular thighs. He was a masterpiece of perfection she sighed as he disappeared outside into the hallway. Bella listened but he moved so quietly she did not hear a thing until he reappeared in the door way glass in hand.

Bella gasped as she pulled the sheet around herself, this time she did shut her eyes as he approached the bed, much to the amusement of Paul. He placed the drink on the nightstand and climbed back into bed pulling her close. "Sorry baby" he sighed "but that's what you do to me. It's my body's way of showing its appreciation of you. You could call it a standing ovation." He laughed low at his own joke as he resumed his slow stroking of her skin. His touch comforted Bella and she absentmindly began to stroke his chest in return.

How are you Bella? He tentatively asked her" I mean how _are you_ _feeling_ after last night?" she heard him swallow hard

"I'm ok…I think..just a headache" she sighed and looked up into his eyes "What happened Paul? I remember being at Jessica's house and I…I. "She stuttered. Pauls face showed all the sorrow and guilt he was carrying in his heart. That he had failed to keep her safe.

"SShhh.." he whispered "You don't have to talk about it Bella."

"That…..that guy." she mumbled feeling the fear from last night return "I …I didn't want to go with him…" she gulped "He made me and I….I..couldn't stop him." Tears appeared in her eyes. "I'm sorry Paul" she whimpered burying her face in his chest and inhaling more of Paul's scent which comforted her.

"Sorry for what little one?" Paul soothed "That I left you unguarded? That if I had been with you, none of it would have happened?" Bella could hear the self-loathing in his voice

"It's not your fault Paul." she whispered in reply "You weren't to know… but you came for me and you brought me home. You make me feel safe" she sighed. She placed a small kiss on his chest and looked up into his eyes. Bella took in a sharp intake of breath. Paul looked torn. His eyes showed hurt, his face a mask of despair.

"What's wrong Paul? "She asked.

"I'm ok but this isn't about me" he managed to answer "I just can't believe I left you unguarded and that another man _touched_ you." the sound of an angry growl left his lips "He touched my damn Imprin…"he stuttered. Paul took a deep breath to calm himself "You should take a drink" he sighed trying to change the subject. Bella was onto him immediately as she gratefully drank some water.

"I'm your damn what Paul?" she questioned one eyebrow raised. Paul remained silent but he closed his eyes slowly in recognition of what he had inadvertently done.

"Well?" Demanded Bella "Don't shut me out Paul… tell me." Little did Bella realise but now she had demanded the truth he had to tell her…the imprint would not allow Paul to lie. He closed his eyes and sighed. He slowly opened those beautiful hazel eyes and looking directly at her he said "You're my Imprint Bella"

Bella sucked in a sharp intake of breath and her head spun a little. She knew what an imprint was curtesy of Jacob that first evening they had resumed their friendship. Bella blinked twice before her gaze went back to Pauls eyes. She looked closely at his face. He was wearing a lost little boy expression; his eyes lowered avoiding contact with her.

Bella sat up and gently placed a hand on each side of Pauls' face "Look at me Paul." she whispered. His eyes slowly rose up to meet hers. "But that's a good thing right?" She asked peering into his eyes. "I know a little from what Jacob told me but, I want to _hear it_ from _you_. Tell me about the imprint and what it is"

Paul sighed "When we first phase we sometimes receive a gift, a blessing from the great spirits. But our legends tell us it's a very rare thing." he began "It's the gift of a perfect mate, our _Imprint_ who is made for us and us alone. Bella swallowed hard as Paul continued his eyes focused somewhere in the distance. "When we see our mate for the first time it's as if time stands still and we lose ourselves only to be anchored by her, tied to her by our very soul.

"I am the moon to your earth Bella" He gently whispered "Caught in the gravitational pull to forever orbit." His eyes searched hers "I will belong to you and only you …if you accept. I will _never_ leave you but…" his eyes grew serious "If you accept me you can _never_ leave me …. we are bound to each other for eternity."

Bella looked into the earnest hazel eyes that shone at her. "Does…does that pull work on me too? She stuttered. Paul slowly nodded. "Once the imprint happens, there is a pull, a driving _need,_ to complete the bond." He watched her warily as Bella processed the information.

Her eyes lit up at the realisation "So that's what I've been feeling these past few weeks...why I need to touch you and be close? she cried. "And that's how you knew I needed you last night?" Paul nodded.

"Usually when the imprint happens it affects both the guy and the girl but for some reason with us it affected me but not you…at least not immediately as it should"

Bella smiled to herself trust her to be different she thought first Edward and his mind reading thing...now imprinting maybe the two were connected in some way?.

"So what happens if you deny it?" She asked. Paul smiled a little but his heart sank at her question. He thought that would be her reaction, how to deny him.

"It just tugs more and...well it hurts to deny it." He whispered

Bella looked thoughtful "When did you imprint on me? she asked

Paul swallowed hard he had hoped she would not ask this one question. "When you were lost in the woods after he left you." He replied as he searched her eyes with his own. "I was the one who found you that night Bella not Sam."

A little gasp escaped Bella's pink lips. She said nothing but her big cinnamon brown eyes grew wide as realisation sank in that it had been months since that night and Paul had said nothing, done nothing about the imprint. She remembered how he had shouted at her that day at Jacobs. A little hurt appeared in her eyes as the thought hit her.

"Did you try to deny it Paul? She whispered her little head cocked to one side

Paul swallowed thickly as he looked at Bella she was so intuitive he thought. "Yes" he replied watching her eyes.

Bella gathered up her bottom lip and chewed it as she contemplated what Paul had said. He didn't _want me_ was echoing around her mind. It's _just_ the imprint that _makes_ him stay. I should have known she thought why would someone like _him_ want someone like me? She looked into his eyes that were brimming with tears and the imprint pulled on her heart.

"I denied it because you deserved better than me Bella." He choked out looking away "It should have been Jacob who imprinted on you… not me.

Bella only heard the self-loathing in Paul's voice and it pulled her from her own sad thoughts. She sighed "Silly Paul, I have never looked at Jake that way I love him but as a brother. But you…" she carefully reached out to cup the side of his face in her small hand "You I have grown to care for a great deal…" Warm cinnamon brown eyes gazed into his as he leaned into Bella's hand and sighed "You" she whispered "Are the one I have fallen in love with Paul" and she gently laughed "that's without even knowing about or accepting the imprint".

Her hand dropped down as Bella looked away and started to chew the corner of her bottom lip embarrassed at having admitted she loved him when he had just told her he tried to _deny_ the imprint. A blush was rising up her neck and onto her pale cheeks. Fuck how he loved that blush thought Paul as his thumb gently pulled her lip away from her teeth.

Bella's eyes returned to his face and Paul smiled a little in return his hazel eyes not leaving hers but sadness still reflected in them.

"What happened that night Paul why is it only now I feel the pull? She asked.

Paul slowly shook his head "We simply don't know" he replied "It's very unusual for an imprint to start and then stop so it's only half completed." He shrugged his shoulders as if in defeat." The Elders consulted the legends but it is not recorded anywhere that it ever happened before."

Bella was quiet while she thought about what Paul had said. Then she had an epiphany! Bella looked at Paul in wonder "It was me that stopped the imprint that night" she said "On some level I stopped it because I felt worthless and unlovable, because I was still emotionally _attached_ to Edward and he..he had left me..in the middle of a forest" She laughed a little "Did I ever tell you that Edward could hear your thoughts"

Pauls eyes grew wide with horror as he contemplated a mind reading leech "No" he managed to say

"Well he could." Bella laughed "He could hear every mind but mine!" she cried triumphantly "He used to say my mind was just wired in a different way!" She looked at Paul "Don't you see?" she squealed "That's why the imprint stopped it was because of me!" she hugged him and Paul hesitantly wrapped his own arms around her. He was still trying to make sense of what she had said.

Bella drew back and looked into his eyes" It was only when I got to know you Paul…the _real_ you that I let you and the imprint in" Paul looked back at her in wonder Jeez he thought when it's put like that it all makes sense. His little girl was certainly a gift from the Great Spirits. He pulled her close and kissed her. As Bella responded so he deepened the kiss winding her long hair around his hand. He never wanted to let her go.

Bella pulled back needing to breathe "But she whispered "Actually _saying_ I accept the imprint means a lot to you doesn't it? "Paul nodded in reply. "Then I accept!" she squealed in delight. Paul looked happier but there was something else on his mind.

"What else do we have to do? "Bella tentively asked "Is there some sort of tribal ceremony?… I hate big crowds. She chattered on her nerves getting the better of her "It doesn't involve an audience does it?... oh no I hate being watched." she added.

Paul laughed out loud she was just too damn cute. "You could call it a ceremony." he smiled "But the tribe certainly _won't_ be present and I _won't_ allow an audience."

"So what do we have to do Paul?" she smiled. Paul just loved the innocent look on her face as she gazed at him

"Seal the imprint bond." He calmly replied

"How?" she asked eyes wide expectantly

"By letting me make love to you Bella" He whispered "Its sex that seals the bond and nothing else."

The air rushed out of Bella in surprise and she let her hands drop from Pauls' shoulders as she took in a deep breath. Paul watched her carefully preparing himself for rejection.

A sly smile crept across Bella's lips. "Now that's a hard one." She replied and Paul laughed at her unintentional pun. A blush crept up her neck and onto her cheeks as Bella realised what she had said. She rolled her eyes in theatrical way. "You know what I mean Paul" she chided him "That's a big thing you're asking me to do" she continued. You know I've…well I've never done anything like that before" A big blush spread across her face. He looked at her with bated breath.

So what are you waiting for big boy? A wicked grin forming on her kissable lips "Let's seal the bond right now."

Paul laughed "Not that fast little Miss impatient. Sue is due here in about 15minutes to see how you are doing after last night and I suspect you may still be feeling a bit rough?"

Well isn't 15minutes long enough ..to…you know? she replied ignoring his question about how she was feeling.

Jeez he thought I love her innocence so damn cute "No Bella it's not enough time... not for what I have planned for you" and he grabbed her kissing her till she gasped for air.

000

Bella had just finished showering when she heard her cell buzz. There were a couple of messages from Angela and her other Forks High friends. They were all concerned that she was ok and not kidnapped by a wild quilute gang. Bella laughed to herself. She text back that she was ok and would see them tomorrow at school. There was also a text from Charlie. Bella bit her bottom lip. This was bound to be trouble.

 _Hi Bells. Billy and I came back early as soon as we picked up message about poor Harry. Remembered you were staying at Angela's last night. Will be with Billy and Sue Clearwater today. Come to the Rez later and we will grab dinner x_

Bella breathed a huge sigh of relief Charlie was not on her case.. _yet ._ Maybe she thought, she should tell Charlie about that biker guy. What he had done to her he could do to someone else and get away with it next time. She shuddered to herself as she thought about what may have happened if Paul had not come for her.

She banished those thoughts as she brushed her long hair and stared at her reflection in the mirror in Paul's room. She held the bath towel that was wrapped around her close as she whispered "Imprint…I'm Pauls imprint" to her reflection. She shook her head. It was still proving difficult to get her head around it. It scared her a little if she were truthful to herself but she would not deny it…she loved him too much.

Paul appeared behind her freshly showered his short black hair standing in wet little spikes. A small towel was wrapped around his waist barely hiding his assets. He pressed his hot front into her back wrapping his arms around her and Bella relaxed into him with a little sigh.

"You're so beautiful" he whispered in her ear sending little tremors of pleasure down her neck" I don't deserve you." Bella looked at his eyes reflected in the mirror; turning her head to his face she gently stroked the side of his jaw and his chest rumbled approval. She placed a small kiss on his hot lips as the imprint tightened its hold on her…. it was almost time. "Mine." She whispered

"Yours" he replied as he in turn tightened his hold on her and kissed her deeply. He drew back and looked at her. "Sue called." he said. "Harry's passing has finally caught up with her she won't be coming to see you but she thinks you'll be ok."

"I am ok." Bella replied confidently especially now she thought. She looked into his beautiful eyes that were hot for her and her alone. This gorgeous man would love her she thought, he would never ever leave her and she loved him with everything she had. Bella could feel the _need_ radiating from Paul matching her own _want_ as the imprint pulled, it was impatient for the inevitable.

Her heart felt like it would burst with the love for Paul that flooded it as she looked into those beautiful hazel eyes and with that feeling rushing like a tidal wave through her body Bella took a step back from Paul and let the bath towel drop to the floor…

 _ **A/N Hurrah at last Paul has told her about the imprint and well it needs to be sealed so…..until next time LOL! xxx**_


	10. You're in the arm's of the angel

**Disclaimer:** All characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer

 _ **A/N: Another Big Big thank you to everyone who is following this story and an even Big Bigger thank you to everyone who has reviewed xxx It means a lot to me that you take the time to let me know your thoughts and feelings please, please continue to do so! There is a lot of "SPICE" in this chapter so if you're under age ..close your eyes!**_

 _ **And now the story continues!...**_

 _Extract from In The Arms of The Angel –_ bySarah Mc Lachlan

Let me be empty  
Oh and weightless and maybe  
I'll find some peace tonight

You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort here

 **Chapter 10 – You're in the arms of the angel**

 _Chapter 9: Bella took a step back from Paul and let the bath towel drop to the floor…_

Paul could not help the soft whine that escaped from his lips as he watched the towel softly drop to the floor. His eyes slowly drifted up Bella's petit body…absolute fucking perfection he thought. Her slim legs flowing upwards to full rounded hips, pup bearing hips growled the wolf in satisfaction, past that perfect little navel and smooth creamy skin just waiting to be tasted.

His eyes drifted on towards two perfectly rounded breasts not too large but as he knew fitted exactly in the palm of his hands. Made just for me he thought in awe before his eyes continued their slow journey up to that beautiful face flushed with a blush of embarrassment that she stood naked before him but only served to enhance her beauty even more.

She was totally fucking gorgeous Paul thought as he reached out for her pulling her close against his firm body. Bella's eyes fluttered closed the imprint was totally in control, she had surrendered to it and now all her attention was focussed on Paul and the overwhelming urge driving her to mate.

Paul too was in the fierce grip of that same urge, the ancient spirit wolf grafted to his soul was impatient. He wanted to mate and _**now**_ _…_ his animal instinct was to … _Bite and_ _Fuck…. Bite and Fuck.._ and he repeated it like a mantra, aggressively tugging at the leash of Paul's restraint.

Paul took in a long deep breath trying to steady himself and take back control; he was going to do this his way.. _slowly_ … _oh so slowly_. His girl had never been touched like _he_ was going to _touch_ her and he did not want her to be afraid nor did he want to hurt her….but he knew he would.. it was _inevitable the first time…_

"Bella baby" he moaned in her ear as he picked her up in his strong arms, her little arms quickly fastened around his broad neck, her legs wrapping tightly around his waist as Pauls own small towel fluttered to the floor. She buried her face in the crook of his neck deeply inhaling his musky spicy scent and feeling his rock hard abs press against her hot centre which fanned the flames of her desire as he carried her over to the bed

He held her tightly against him as warm cinnamon brown eyes looked into his. He could see _want_ and _need_ in those liquid pools but he could also see she was a little afraid. "So beautiful" he murmured to her his voice husky with his own need but he still felt the need to check "Are you sure you want to do this?" his face a little serious "Once we begin Bella..I..I don't know if I will be able to stop…" he faltered as his feelings over whelmed him.

"Yes…" Bella whispered in response as she lifted her head to gaze adoringly into his gorgeous hazel eyes, the green and the gold seeming to glow. "We belong together…." she said adding "I want _you_ Paul…" Her voice trembled a little as she spoke "I…I want you to make love to me…please?" her eyes pleaded with him not to turn her away.

The combination of her whispered pleas and the smell of her arousal sweet and heady hit Paul hard. He closed his eyes as he deeply inhaled, his wolf growling with need as he too tasted the delicious aroma, he wanted more but the man hesitated holding himself back….he slowly, gently laid her down upon his bed and stood back in awe….

 _This exquisite young girl delectably laid out before him he thought was giving herself_ to _him_ …..

All his old insecurities resurfaced… No way did he fucking deserve her! Bella was everything he was not.. She was so innocent and sweet. Not like him…. he was the darkness to her light…the sour to her sweet. He had _used_ so many women. He didn't _make love_ he just fucked….but Bella…Jeez.. he had never wanted someone so much in his entire fucking life and usually, he almost smiled to himself, he had no qualms about just _taking_ what he wanted….but _she…she.._ was different, so _innocent, so pure_ … to be treasured _not_ abused.

He swallowed hard. What he was about to do to her would _take_ that innocence away _forever_. With that realisation came self-doubt and he loathed himself even more than usual, torn between the driving urge to seal the bond or leave Bella untouched, unsullied by his base needs. His body trembled slightly, as the inner battle to take or leave raged between Paul the man and his wolf.

But somehow… somehow _she_ _knew_ that Paul was hurting, she stood beside him and instinctively reached out a small hand, gently stroking the side of his strong jaw, without even knowing that this simple action called to his lupine instincts. A low hum vibrated through Pauls chest as both he and the wolf calmed to her touch.

"Paul" Bella whispered "Look at me…please." Paul slowly opened his eyes and Bella could clearly see the conflict between man and beast raging within.

"I love you Paul.." she softly sighed "I choose you.. and I want you _….all_ of you…man and wolf " she licked her lips as her eyes drifted down that warm caramel Adonis like body and… settled upon his manhood standing proud and….so _large_ " Bella swallowed thickly her eyes growing wide. Oh my she thought how would that ever fit? Her shoulder came up to meet the side of her head she was so embarrassed.

Seeing the surprised look on her face Paul snapped out of his stupor and he followed her gaze. He shook his head slightly at her innocence and wide eyed surprise, a small smile hovering on his lips "You were made for me baby" he whispered "And I was made for just for you…it'll be just fine." He too reached out and gently stroked one side of her face with his hand, she sighed in response leaning into his hand trusting in his touch.

He looked deeply into _her_ eyes, the eyes of _his_ _imprint_ … lost in that moment it all fell into place with a slight unnerving click…She loves _me_ he thought astounded… She wants _me. …_ A smile gently curved Paul's lips decision was made, the imprint beckoned him on….and he quietly lay down with her, slowly dragging her small body on top of his.

Bella gasped as the silky movement of skin on skin produced little tremors of pleasure that rushed headlong to that place between her thighs where a delicious ache was making itself known. She flushed a little making her look even more beautiful, as she felt a hard ridge of heat settle against her stomach. She swallowed hard as she imagined the feel of that hot length pressing hard against her own need pooling deliciously below.

She slowly lifted her face to see Paul wearing a smirk of satisfaction "That's what you do to me Bella" he murmured "I want you too and I've waited so long for someone like you " his hot mouth slowly kissed her pouty pink lips, licking her bottom lip begging for entry.

Bella groaned allowing Paul in. The _taste_ of her was beyond anything he had ever tasted before he thought as his velvet tongue plundered her sweet mouth….strawberries; vanilla and something else…yes a touch of spice as her body responded to his touch.

Bella moaned loudly into that sultry dark chocolate kiss, full of promise… he tasted sooo good she thought and Paul returned that moan deep into her mouth. His lips trailed hot open kisses down the side of her jaw, mumbling against her skin in Quileute, as Bella instinctively tipped her head to one side offering her neck in a sensual primal lupine surrender. Paul growled appreciatively and the wolf was ecstatic… _mine_ he growled.

Paul slowly dragged his hot mouth down the side of Bella's exposed neck lightly nipping at intervals as she felt the whole of her left side explode into a million tingles of sensation as her skin burst into little chill bumps like rockets in the night sky. Drawn to the spot where her pulse throbbed against her skin, Bella felt Paul's mouth nip and suck.

The wolf desperately wanted to mark her, but the man knew she wasn't ready for that, not yet…instead he found himself repeatedly returning to that same spot on her neck kissing it then sucking hard and lightly nipping with his teeth over and over followed by the lapping of his hot tongue.

In one movement Paul deftly flipped them both over so Bella was lying on her back and with each circuit of sucking and nipping at her neck Bella moaned loudly arching her back and writhing in response to his actions.

The feelings from Paul's lips and teeth on her skin were like nothing Bella had experienced before; the sensations seemed to have a direct link to that aching spot between her legs. All she could think of was desperately wanting Paul to suck and bite her harder as the building ache intensified searching for its release.

His hands slowly explored and mapped her sweet body with soft delicate strokes until every atom of her being was calling for Paul to extinguish the flames of want that threatened to engulf her very soul. His hand softly glided to settle upon a perfect peak of creamy flesh, his mouth quickly followed latching onto a pert pink nipple. Bella cried out his name, her small hands pulling his black silky hair hard with wanton need as she pressed his head down demanding more..

Paul growled in response as he laved attention to both Bella's perfect breasts, his hands softly kneading her creamy white flesh. He smiled against her skin as he listened to her panting _his_ name, begging _him_ for more. He loved the way he could make her fall apart with just his touch. But he needed his little girl to be fully ready for what was to come and was thankful for once that he had immense experience to call upon. He did not want to make her first time harder than it should be.

One hand glided down towards the throbbing centre of the heat pooled between her thighs and she cried out loudly as his fingers gently touched her wet folds. She was desperate for release and his touch only intensified the ache, the longing….

"Bella" he whispered in her ear as he eased two fingers into her molten hot centre and Bella arched her back crying out` his name, pleading with him, begging with him to touch her deeper, harder…. Her little hands tightly gripped his broad shoulders, pulling him closer as her nails left a trail of red scratches down his smooth caramel back , as the intensity of feeling he was evoking within her body took over pushing her closer and close to the edge…she needed to feel his strength, his weight pressed against her.

Oh Fuck he thought as she dug her nails into his skin scratching his perfect back with want and he felt himself tighten in response. He just fucking loved the way she was thrashing beneath him lost in her desire but he needed to keep control or he'd come too early and his instincts told him he needed every last drop of his hot seed planted deep within her .. _That was what the imprint demanded_ … _what the wolf needed_ to seal the bond.

As Bella loudly begged Paul for release his lips smiled against her pert velvet nipple "So beautiful my little angel" he moaned as he licked his way down between her heaving breasts and across her stomach, gently lapping the tiny beads of sweat that were gathered near her navel. They tasted like drops of nectar upon his tongue as he headed south towards his coveted prize.

He deftly slid a knee between her thighs and Bella parted her legs with ease in response. Paul moved down the bed parting her legs wider in readiness. His head dipped down towards those delectable sweet folds of skin topped with baby soft curls as Bella suddenly raised her own head to look at him. She chewed the corner of her lip in anticipation, this was on the far edge of her comfort zone and her eyes grew wide in response.

Paul smiled his best little boy smile at her "Bella…just one taste.. pleeease… the wolf he grows impatient" he begged as he ran the palms of his hands slowly and seductively up the inside of her thighs, with her own need overwhelming her, Bella relaxed and groaned in response. Seeing his chance Paul quickly ducked down and slowly licked at her wet centre. Bella practically shrieked in response as his tongue delved deeper, she writhed around so much, locked in pure pleasure that Paul had to apply some of his weight to keep her pinned down so he could continue his lapping. Pure fucking nectar was all he and the wolf could think of….her little appreciative whimpers and cries driving him on.

Bella was out of control now operating on instinct only and that instinct urged on by the imprint wanted only one thing….. and Paul was close to giving it to her. As he quickened the pace of his strong lapping, Bella's hips began to rhythmically thrust upwards her breathing laboured and then…. Paul sucked upon that little nub of nerves which sent Bella tumbling over the edge into an ecstasy of pleasure…..

With one swift slick movement Paul positioned himself between her thighs and bracing his weight on his arms he slowly entered her whilst she was lost in the throes of her orgasm, he felt her barrier, and with one smooth thrust of his hips it softly gave way as he pushed through. Bella whimpered slightly in response, panting against his chest as the stinging loss registered and the wave of her orgasm peaked.

Bella's eyes were squeezed shut as she panted against his chest. Oh god she thought, Paul was filling the exact spot the ache between her legs had been craving for and she wanted him to never leave as her legs wrapped around his thighs, the heels of her small feet pressing down upon that delectable backside of his urging him to give her more.

Fuck it felt so good thought Paul as he fought to still himself tightly sheathed deep inside Bella, giving her time to adjust .He placed a soft kiss upon her swollen lips. But he also looked down at her with a guilty expression in his hazel eyes. "I'm sorry baby" he whispered "It won't ever hurt like that again I promise" placing another warm kiss upon her lips he gently asked. "You ok?"

Desire flamed deep within her as she steadily returned Pauls gaze. "Yes" she whispered in reply "I'm…I'm more than ok" as she accustomed herself to the fullness of Paul within her and the delicious way in which her body stretched to accommodate him. Paul smiled as he placed another luxuriously hot dark chocolate kiss upon her mouth and his hand smoothed her long hair back from her damp forehead.

Bella looked back at Paul with nothing but love and longing. She trusted him he thought and he wasn't going to let her down…ever. He would move heaven and earth for his little girl, give up his own fucking life for _her_ ..he knew that now. He was right where he belonged buried deep within _his_ imprint… _his_ Bella.

"I Love you Paul" she whispered "You feel…well you feel soooo good" she crooned up at him as she shifted slightly signalling she was ready to move. This was all Paul needed to hear and feel.

"Ready..Bella.. sweetheart" he whispered as he slowly began to pull back and almost out before plunging back deep within her.

Bella groaned loudly as she closed her eyes relishing the feeling of Paul moving so deep and intimately within her, the delicious ache as his length repeatedly pressed hard against that very spot that was desperate for friction and release…" _Mine"_ she purred possessively as her legs wrapped around him, tightened their grip, holding him in firmly in place.

" _Yours"_ Paul moaned in reply and in response to her need and his own he quickened the pace, his hips thrusting into her, pumping her with pleasure as Bella's small body grinded back against him, somehow matching him pace for pace.

She cried out, gripping his shoulders tighter, her nails digging deeper, as he continued to relentlessly thrust into her, the intensity of the feeling pushing her onwards …on and on… each strong stroke taking her higher and higher….as that familiar ache began to grow and Bella tipped over the edge first loudly moaning Pauls name as the intensity of her climax washed over her again and again like the ebb and fall of waves crashing upon the shore. She needed to see him and opened her eyes to look up at Paul.

His eyes were closed and he was biting down upon his own bottom lip with the force of the intense pleasure created by Bella's walls clamping down upon him gripping him ever tighter. Bella marvelled at his face that for once looked like the 19 year old boy he really was and his heart had never forgotten.

He cried out her name burying his face in her neck as the intensity of sensations a million times more powerful than he had ever experienced before washed through him like a tidal wave. As his climax peaked he softly whispered words that touched Bella's very soul and made her heart swell even more…

" _L…Love you ..I…I love you Bella"_ he stuttered as he shot his hot seed deep within her and he kissed her again, a slow, luxuriously dark chocolate kiss full of love and longing…..Bella felt herself fall in love all over again with that look of vulnerability upon Pauls strong face as he came apart in her arms….she looked up into his hazel eyes and a single tear dropped from his ebony eyelashes splashing upon her cheek, she gently reached out and wiped away another tear that threatened to fall. She gasped in wonder she _did_ that to him …this huge hulking man… _her Paul…..her mate_ …..a tear of her own rolled down her face.

Paul gently laid his head on her shoulder and she ran her fingers through his hair as the waves of pleasure subsided….Caught up in the intimacy of the moment they did not notice the soft glow of old magic flowing around their joined bodies as the imprint completed… _it was done…..there was no going back_ …

Paul gently rolled them both bringing Bella to rest on top as they lay in silence for a few minutes catching their breath, listening to each other's heart beats slow.. Paul lazily dragged his hot hand up and down Bella's back. They were both shattered by the intensity of their release but the seal had been made and the imprint bonded.

For the first time in his life Paul felt a little peace…calm engulfed his being. _She_ had done that he thought and he pulled his angel closer in response.

A little moan escaped from Bella's lips at being moved. Paul looked down at her face and his lips curved up into a smile She looked a little drunk…. drunk in love…he quietly laughed to himself but she was _his_ , at last….claimed and freshly marked with _his_ scent. From now on everyone would know _she_ was _his_ and he would _kill_ anyone who ever tried to lay a finger on her, or try to take her from him. His wolf wholeheartedly agreed as he stretched out basking in the glow.

Bella stirred a little "Baby" Paul whispered "You ok?" he placed a small kiss on her forehead. Bella smiled as she looked up at him with glossy love drugged eyes "I'm _more than ok_ Paul" she whispered in return.

Is there anything you need ?" he asked planting another deep kiss on her swollen lips… Fuck she was absolutely gorgeous with her post sex mussed up hair he thought.

"Mm mm.." she lazily replied "I was wondering" A wicked little smile crossed her lips as she gazed up at him "Can we do that again? With the scent of her arousal filling the air, Paul gently laughed as he rolled them over and started to claim her all over again.

 **A/N: Scream! oh naughty naughty hope you're all still with me and made it to the end of the chapter! Paul cried bless him….and he managed to say he loved her too ah ( the rest of the pack would be shocked..he's gone all soft!)…..but now Paul and Bella must face the pack …and Jake!**

 **Till next time xxxx**


	11. And its hard at the end of the day

**Disclaimer:** All characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer

 ** _A/N: Another Big Big thank you to everyone who is following this story and Big Big thank you to everyone who has reviewed xxx It means a lot to me that you take the time to let me know your thoughts and feelings please, please continue to do so! Big shout out to guest reviewers thank you ..I cant reply to you unless you sign up!_**

 ** _Some Spice continues in this chapter….but I'm also setting out some pointers for what's to come for our lover's….By the way the extract from the song below also applies to Jake…sadly xx_**

 ** _And now the story continues!..._**

 _Extract from In The Arms of The Angel –_ by Sarah Mc Lachlan

There's always some

To not feel good enough

And its hard at the end of the day.

 **Chapter 11- And its hard at the end of the day…**

It was late afternoon by the time they were ready to get out of bed. Bella stirred first as the heat from Paul's body pulled her from her dreams….her eyelids fluttered open. She was lying sprawled across Paul's body and the heat had become uncomfortable. A small smile edged across her lips seems to be my favourite sleeping position she thought as she looked up at Paul. He was fast asleep his long ebony eyelashes lightly touching his cheeks. Those dark luscious lips that had earlier kissed and sucked their way across her body were slightly parted as he took slow sleepy breaths.

He is so beautiful Bella sighed to herself as she gazed at him and reached out to lightly trace his lips with her finger. His eyes snapped open at her touch, lupine and feral, a small growl sounding at the back of his throat. Bella quickly withdrew her hand as a small gasp escaped her lips in surprise. Paul had never truly slept with her before. He either left half way through the night to patrol or Charlie came home. When he did lie down with her he just lay awake watching her sleeping.

His arms folded around her pulling her close to his face as he leaned in for a long silky kiss. "Baby" he whispered as his lips left Bella's with a soft smack. "Don't be afraid …I'm sorry… I'm just not used to sleeping with anyone and well it's a wolf thing to be always on the alert." He pulled her small body slowly up towards him and Bella visibly relaxed as she felt his skin rubbing against hers. The friction started the explosion of tingles that travelled straight down to that place where a familiar ache was re awakening.

She placed a small kiss upon his lips before peeling herself off him with a sigh. "I need to go to the bathroom" she mumbled not really wanting to move but Paul held onto her. Her eyes widened as she added… "I need to go Paul..please I'm desperate!" A blush crept upon her pale face as begrudgingly Paul let go and she stumbled out of bed, a pair of hazel eyes watching her every move. Bella's shoulder instinctively came up to meet the side of her head and she wrapped an arm around her breasts which just made Paul laugh "It's a bit late for that baby" he smiled "I think I know what you've got now." That just made Bella blush even harder. She drew in the corner of her lip, chewing it slightly and keeping her eyes on the floor she quickly ran for the door, almost tripping in her haste.

Paul lay in bed slightly shaking his head from side to side and smiled to himself as he watched her cute little ass disappear behind the bathroom door. After what they had just done this afternoon he thought Bella would not be so embarrassed to be naked in front of him…yet she was clearly way out of her comfort zone from how red her cheeks had blazed. He just adored how naive Bella was. The type of girl he normally took to bed had no qualms about their naked body or who they showed it to. But Bella ….well she may not be quite as innocent as she was when she first came into his room last night but there was enough left for sweet moments like these.

Paul slowly stretched out. He hadn't felt this good in a long time. An afternoon of the most incredible sex with Bella had released the pent up emotions he had been supressing ever since the imprint had happened and which he had been denying. All those women he had bedded since that night and before amounted to nothing compared to what he had experienced with his imprint. When he had come the first time and the imprint completed…well….fuck me he laughed it felt like the fourth of July. Now he understood exactly what Sam had been trying to tell him for months that nothing _nothing_ compared to making love to your imprint everything else just faded into obscurity…..

He glanced over and noted the time on the clock by the nightstand. The pack dinner at Sam's was arranged for 7pm and in one fluid movement he got up and stretched again, his fingertips brushing against the ceiling. The wolf stretched with him still basking in the afterglow of sexual satisfaction.

Paul stood still and listened. His lupine senses heard the sound of a slightly raised heartbeat, a heartbeat belonging to his little mate. _His mate_ he thought shaking his head slightly she _sure was_ now he had claimed her, marked her with his scent both inside and out. She _belonged_ to him. He listened again Bella was taking a shower .He silently made his way to the bathroom and quietly opened the door.

Bella stood behind the shower curtain softly humming to her-self as she washed away the stickiness Paul had left on her body. She breathed in deep trying to calm herself as the water blissfully cascaded onto her head and down her long hair. Her skin tingled pink from the heat of the water but it also glowed from all the good loving Paul had given her.

As she lathered her skin her thoughts drifted to how good his rich dark chocolate kisses had felt, the way he had _touched_ her… _how_ he had touched her and her skin burst into a million tingles as she thought about _what_ he had done to her in that enormous bed and, how her body had deliciously stretched to accommodate him deep within her. Her heart rate spiked again, just thinking about him was making her feel so aroused…

With the thoughts of Paul making love to her came the realisation that she was no longer a virgin….It wasn't something she had ever really given much thought to after all the raciest thing she had ever done before today was open mouthed kissing. It wasn't exactly a prized possession either and with Renee's views on marriage it wasn't something she had been saving for her wedding night. But…she let out a deep sigh and shook her head slightly she simply couldn't believe that they had had sex, loads of sex without any precautions.

Bella stood not moving under the shower and grimaced at the thought. At least, she breathed a sigh of relief; she was covered for any unwanted pregnancy. Renee had gotten her sorted before she left for Forks and Bella had maintained the cover at her mother's insistence but…. _she knew_ about Paul's history with women. She might love him but still, they should have been more careful. Too late now…horse had bolted. Then she thought maybe she should get tested…just in case.

So much had happened over the last 24 hours and Bella felt a little overwhelmed. She started to process all the little facts she had gathered. It had been Paul not Sam who had found her that night after Edward abandoned her in the forest and….he had _imprinted…._ but… and she bit into her bottom lip… he had fought the imprint….why? Was it…was it, tears were gathering in her eyes, because he had not wanted her? Was it because he didn't think she was good enough? And yet…. he had spent the afternoon telling her he loved her, caressing her body with love. Bella swallowed thickly the imprint she sighed maybe…just maybe it had too much influence over the way they felt…could they even trust those feelings?

Bella shut the thoughts down. Later she thought… later tonight when I'm in my own bed I can take time to think through all that's happened and everything that's been said.

Taking the shampoo she lathered up her hair unaware that Paul had silently climbed into the shower with her. She closed her eyes as she rinsed the bubbles and turning let out a small yelp of surprise as she came face to face with Paul's broad muscular chest.

Paul gently laughed as he dipped his head to place a kiss upon her wet mouth and began to help her rinse her hair clean. He turned her around and pressed his hard hot body up against her back. Bella could feel that familiar ridge of heat pressed against her back and in response forgot all her worries about the imprint as that familiar ache between her thighs made itself known.

"Can I wash you Bella? He whispered "I know you are already clean, but can I…. please?" He drawled seductively as he dragged his soaped up hands across her body kneading her slender shoulders. Bella managed to moan "mmmm" before relaxing into his massage. Paul slowly and luxuriously lathered her from head to toe. The feel of his soapy hands gliding down her smooth skin was all sorts of a turn on and her skin exploded into little chill bumps as his hands slid by. He helped her rinse off and then whispered low "Do you want to wash me?" He stepped around in front of her and raised his arms to brace himself against the wall but the action also gave Bella a view of his sculptured body as the water cascaded down and onto Bella standing close behind.

Bella managed to quietly reply with a small yes as she ran her eyes over his broad back stood in front of her. Her gaze flowed on down to that pert backside of his. Her lips curved up into a little sexy smile, I'd love to pinch that….she thought. She licked her lips as she began to lather up her hands with soap. Standing on tip toe she gently began to wash his back. Paul's breath hissed between his teeth as Bella's little hands drifted across his skin. "Harder" he groaned "Press harder I need to feel your hands." Bella kneaded his skin and a humming sound vibrated in his chest as both man and wolf relaxed. Her touch he thought as he closed his eyes, it was electrifying, his skin was _tingling_ …just her touch alone turned him on and he glanced down at his massive hard on standing proud, testimony to what Bella did to him.

Bella in turn marvelled at Paul's soft caramel skin under her finger tips, the taught muscles that twitched as she gently washed him. Her hands drifted over his broad shoulders as she massaged his skin and she smiled to herself. The rhythmic action brought back flashes of memory. These were the same shoulders she had desperately clung to, her nails biting deep imploring Paul to thrust harder, deeper. The same shoulders she wanted to cling to again and again ….she wanted to cling onto them right this minute…

All her doubts about the imprint disappeared with the water down the drain. Bella dropped the soap as she was overwhelmed by her longing for Paul. She laid the side of her face against his hot skin and wrapped her little arms around his waist. Placing gentle kisses across his back she whispered "I Love you Paul"

Paul growled low in approval and turned to face her. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. His lips met hers with a kiss that was hot and demanding. One strong arm wrapped around her back as the other dragged through her wet hair tingling Bella's scalp as she reached up and scrapped her fingers through his hair. His other hand cupped her curvy little ass, pushing her up against the wall as he gently and slowly entered her. Bella whimpered at the feeling of Paul inside her deliciously stretching and filling but at the same time soothed that desperate ache that had been building….he began to thrust slowly and then…..Bella lost it… her cries echoing around the bathroom…...

000

Bella stood in Paul's kitchen reading Charlie's reply to her text whilst Paul finished up in the shower. They had realised they needed to shower apart or they would never get ready... Charlie was ok with her going to Sam's for dinner. Sue Clearwater still needed him and Billy to sit with her a little longer so they were eating there. He would see her later at home.

Bella was unaware that Paul was leaning against the kitchen door frame watching her as she text. He wished they didn't have to go to Sam's but it had to be done. The pack needed to know the imprint was bonded, besides he conceded to himself Bella must be a little sore by now considering the number of times they had sealed that damn imprint. He smiled as she played with a long curl of her hair and looked dreamily out of the kitchen window. Both he and the wolf were entranced as they watched her. They could watch her all day they agreed.

Walking silently up behind her Paul spun her around, her beautiful doe like eyes widened in surprise. Bella wondered how he did that. She had somehow felt his presence so she knew he was nearby but his ability to move so silently disturbed her a little if she cared to admit it...

Paul lifted her up into his strong arms planting a kiss on that special spot on her neck he had been magnetically drawn to earlier that afternoon. That same spot that was now home to one of the largest hickeys even he had seen. He couldn't help it...he sucked the skin again and gently nibbled as Bella groaned into his shoulder.

Her knees felt like they were going to give way when Paul placed his hot mouth over that spot on her neck. It seemed to be hotwired straight to that place between her thighs. Jeez Bella had thought when she noticed the purple bruising in the bathroom mirror earlier, Charlie would lose his shit big time if he spotted that. She moaned loudly as Paul continued gently lapping at the spot with his tongue. He pulled her up his body and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he pressed her into the kitchen work surface with undisguised need. Bella offered her lips so plump and kissable but Paul just placed a tiny kiss and pulled back as she groaned in disappointment.

"Bella...we need to go to Sam's." He gently laughed before placing her back down on her feet. She pouted at him as she walked around his large body straightening herself out as she went but he almost took her there and then on his fucking kitchen table when she stopped and looked over her shoulder with that little coy look of hers

"Ok big boy" she cooed "If you need to take a break to regain your strength...maybe we can catch up later…" she giggled as she saw his eyes darken and she made a dash around the table up the hallway for the door.

The wolf was immediately interested and strained at his leash he wanted to chase and…Paul caught her with little effort. "Never, ever, run from a wolf Bella" he warned her looking at her with feral lupine eyes. Bella was mesmerised, Paul's face was somewhere between man and wolf. Her running had excited the wolf; its natural instinct is to wait until the prey ran before it attacked. He reached out and stroked that spot on her neck and she closed her eyes instinctively tipping her head to the side and baring her neck to him.

The wolf was appeased. Growling Paul stepped closer and kissed her hard. Bella moaned in response as he whispered "If it weren't for the fact that we _must go_ to Sam's now I'd take you straight back to that bed and teach you not to run, baby". He kissed her again deepening the kiss and Bella just wanted him to carry out his threat. Sam could wait she thought lost in her need, her want... _mine_ she purred... and the blood rushed straight to Pauls loins jeez in response…he wanted her.

000

They made their way to Sam's house on foot, well Paul did anyways. Bella was holding onto Paul, piggy back style her legs wrapped around his waist her little arms holding fast around his neck as she leaned into Pauls broad back giggling loudly a sound that Paul just loved she was so adorable.

Luckily Sam's house came into view as they both realised that the close proximity of Pauls hot back jostling with movement against Bella hot centre was not helping either of them in the slightest. Bella tightened her legs in response as she placed small kisses on the back of his neck and Paul fought the instinct to turn around and run with her straight back to his bed as the scent of her arousal wafted around him. He knew deep down he would never get enough of her…

"Want you" she whispered seductively in Paul's ear ".. _My wolf man"_ she purred. His senses assaulted by her arousal, Paul made up his mind there and then that once the pack meeting was over they would eat as fast as was humanly possible and he would run with her back to his house. How the fuck he was going to survive when she went back to Charlie's house tonight he really did not know…

Emily was so pleased to see Bella when she walked into the kitchen. Sam's eyes immediately snapped to Paul as soon as he caught Bella's scent. Pauls scent was undeniably mixed with Bella's. Paul gave Sam a small nod and Sam smiled. Time to lift the order he thought.

Kim was also there and the three girls set about sorting dinner. As each wolf arrived they all caught Bella's scent and knew what had happened. The last wolf to arrive was Jacob. The pack waited….

His eyes lit up as soon as he saw Bella and before anyone could say anything he had swept her up into his signature bear hug. He froze with Bella mid swing and his eyes grew flat as his nostrils flared. Jacob knew why Bella smelled so strongly of Paul what they had done together and recently. His stomach turned in response but quickly turned to anger as a small growl escaped from Pauls lips his wolf annoyed.

Fuck thought Embry _Now_ he knows

Jake's eyes swiftly moved to Paul who stood his face devoid of any emotion next to Sam. Jacob would not kick off in Emily's kitchen, not in front of Bella.

"Paul outside" Jake snarled as he placed Bella gently back on the floor. Paul moved but Sam did too in fact the whole pack moved to go outside.

Bella watched with concern she did not know what this was all about but somehow she knew it was about her. Sam turned to the girls as the rest of the pack filed outside. "Pack business" he said gruffly We'll just get it sorted then have dinner." Emily caught the underlying message as Sam's eyes drifted to Bella and he gave his mate a small nod. Emily was pleased for Paul and Bella but she knew Jacob would not be happy, not in the slightest.

Taking a deep breath to calm herself Emily turned to Kim and Bella. "Ok let's get moving, leave it to the guys to want to discuss leeches just before dinner." she smiled then turning to Bella said "Can you help Kim with the vegetables?" Normality Emily thought, let's try for some normality whilst all hell kicks off outside.

Bella smiled in response, walked over to Kim and began peeling.

000

Outside in the clearing just beyond Sam's house the two massive guys eyed each other. Jacob stood visibly shaking as he looked at Paul who stared impassively back saying nothing.

"When? You mother fucker!" He growled "When did you fucking imprint on her?

"When _I found her_ in the forest the night Cullen left" Paul calmly replied "It was _me_ who found her Jake _not_ Sam."

"Yet you told no one? Why coz she wasn't good enough?" Jacob seethed "Or because you were embarrassed it was Bella Swan?"

"I wasn't good enough for her." Paul replied but inside it hurt that he had thought her not good enough, a leech lover but that was then.

"You can fucking say that again." Growled Jacob his hands rolled up into tight fists as he struggled not to phase. "You are not good enough to kiss the ground she walks on!"

"I tried to deny the imprint, Jake I really tried" Paul practically groaned.

"He did try Jacob" Sam intervened

"I don't give a fucking shit!" Jake roared his eyes narrowed "How did you keep that under wraps? There was not even a hint within the pack."

"Because I Alpha ordered him at his request" replied Sam who was now close to Alpha ordering Jake to stand down as he watched the younger guy's body shaking harder.

"Call yourself a fucking Alpha!" Jacob spat " _You_ should not have done that Sam. Not where an imprint is concerned. We all deserved to know that bastard had imprinted, especially me I know you all know how I feel"

"Look I know you're upset" said Sam trying now to defuse the situation

"Upset!" cried Jacob "You have no fucking idea how upset I am. I have loved Bella from as far back as I can remember. She should have been _my imprint_ not that sack of shit!" He pointed at Paul. "Fuck me she deserves better than to be shackled to the man whore of Washington State." Jake was now right up in Pauls face who's face had turned as feral as Jacob's, both looked more lupine than man.

Paul held his hands up as he tried to reign in his wolf "I agree with you Jacob but I could not deny the imprint and I tried …I really fucking tried…."

"Just not hard enough you bastard!" Jacob was shaking so hard now the edges of his body were blurred.

"Bella is the best thing that has ever happened to me in my entire sorry fucking life" Paul growled and no one is taking her from me" a huge snarl left his lips as the wolf raged within.

Before Sam could say anything Jacob threw a punch which split Pauls lip open. The entire pack waited with bated breath but Paul did nothing.

"I suppose I deserved that Black" Paul snarled as his hand wiped the blood away from his mouth "For keeping you all in the dark but…" he growled darkly. "Land one again and I'll fucking kill you." His face right up close to Jacobs as he spoke.

Jacob went for Paul again and this time both men exploded into wolves as they attacked each other biting and snarling as they rolled off and into the surrounding forest.

Hearing the howls of the other pack members Bella came barrelling out of Emily's kitchen and headed to the clearing but Embry caught her and held her firm. She looked up into his face and whispered "Its Paul and Jake isn't it …they are fighting about me?"

Embry just nodded but held her tight despite the way she twisted to get away. "Bella!" he growled "It's too dangerous for you to go to either of them right now. Calm down there's nothing you can do let Sam deal with it" Bella was crying by the time Embry deposited her back in Emily's kitchen before returning to the forest outside. Both girls embraced her silently lending their support and Bella was calmed by the touch of the other imprints.

Sam had phased as the two wolves continued to fight and as expected Paul certainly had the upper hand having placed some huge bites on Jacobs flanks. "I order you two to stand down" the voice of the Alpha echoed through the two wolves. Both fought it forcing Sam to repeat the command.

Paul dropped his hold on Jacob and both wolves fell to their stomachs under the weight of the order. Sam was breathing heavily his tongue lolling in his muzzle as he stood between them. It had taken a huge amount of strength to stop the fight and he clearly felt the Alpha rising in Jake. It wouldn't be long now before he would step up to the role.

Both Paul and Jacob phased back to human panting heavily their bodies streaked with their own and the others blood. Jake stood and backed off still keeping eye contact with Paul who watched him with yellow lupine eyes a growl on his lips "Tell Emily I'm sorry Sam for letting her down last minute But I won't be staying to dinner after all." Jakes voice shook with the emotion he was trying to contain.

Embry and Quil both stepped toward's their friend but Jacob held up a hand he didn't need their sympathy right now "Just don't okay" he sighed at them "I'll see you both tomorrow" and he took off at a sprint.

Paul had phased back and stood to one side. He understood how painful it was for Jacob fuck he had listened to the poor guy and seen his Bella fantasies _but_ she was his imprint, his mate and now they all knew. Next time anyone challenged him about her he would not be so careful where he placed his bites, he would tear their fucking throats out.

Sam placed an arm around Pauls shoulder "Come on" he sighed "Lets go, the girls are waiting and Bella will be worried." Besides he took a deep breath "You knew Jake would take it hard but it's done now Paul and I for one am mighty pleased I can lift that damn order"

Bella was waiting impatiently in the kitchen and threw herself into Paul's arms when he came in, her eyes frantically searching for injuries. He snuffled against her neck the wolf still close to the surface. They sat together at the table Bella perched on Paul's lap as he fed both her and himself. The rest of the pack watched. It was an unlikely match they were all thinking but they clearly loved each other.

Emily sat back and quite simply glowed. She had been right to assist Paul and Bella. She looked across at Sam who mouthed I love you and she returned the gesture.

000

Jacob sat down on the edge of his bed and placed his head in his hands. Why he thought why does this keep fucking happening. Bella should have been mine, my imprint. He rubbed his face with his hands wincing where Paul had landed a punch on his jaw and his calf although healed still had traces of Pauls huge fangs. First Cullen, he sighed to himself and now….now fucking Lahote of all people, That Bastard did not deserve someone as pure and sweet as Bella. He''ll ruin her he growled Break her fucking heart.

Right now he felt like he didn't want to see Bella ever again but he knew he would. He would always be her friend no matter what and if I know Lahote he thought she will need me sooner than she thinks.

He looked around his room shoulders slumped as his eyes fell upon the photograph on his window ledge. There they were forever frozen in time Jake n Bells in his garage giggling, warm sodas in hand. He remembered Quill taking that photo…innocent happier times…but Bells wasn't innocent anymore Lahote had seen to that….and then Jacob did something he hadn't done in years not since he was a small boy…he cried…..

 ** _A/N: So the secret is out and well we knew Jacob would take it badly. Bella is also starting to wonder about the imprint now she has time to think….you know what she is like this can only get worse before it gets better…what do you think?_**

 ** _Till next time xxxx_**


	12. Theres vultures & thieves at your back

**Disclaimer:** All characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer

 ** _A/N: Another Big Big thank you to everyone! I can't believe how many read and follow this story! Please , please review it helps me it keep this story on track xx Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to review so far. I will get back to you xx_**

 **** ** _The story twists a bit in this chapter. Bella starts to ask some questions of her-self and if I were her I'd be asking too….dont be too hard on me…it will get better and she will be stronger…_**

 ** _And now the story continues!..._**

 _Extract from In The Arms of The Angel –_ by Sarah Mc Lachlan

And everywhere you turn

There's vultures and thieves at your back

 **Chapter 12: There's vultures and thieves at your back**

Leah lounged on Sam's veranda and watched the coming and goings on between the male wolves. Imprints she spat what a load of fucking bullshit. Her eyes were pulled towards Paul and she licked her lips he really was one hell of a guy. Her thoughts drifted to how not so long ago they had made love in Paul's large bed. She had sought Paul out when she realised there was no hope where Sam was concerned, her mealy mouthed cousin had fucked that up for her… the bitch she shuddered.

Leah sighed as she remembered the hurt and the betrayal as she finally realised Sam, the love of her life was _never_ coming back. Would never take her in his strong arms again or whisper Lee Lee as he came apart in her arms. Gone all gone and for what some fucking old men's superstition which these pathetic excuses for men seemed all too willing to accept without a fight.

Well maybe not all of them were pathetic. She looked back at Lahote and watched the way in which he walked off into the forest with Sam. Obviously Sam was delivering one of his famous "pep talks" following Jake throwing his toys out of the pram. She laughed bitterly to herself still resenting the phase which had turned her into a freak…the only fucking female wolf in a pack full of idiots led by the one guy she had really never wanted to see again. All her plans of leaving the Rez were smashed the night she phased. Even the one man she could trust had now gone since her father Harry had died that same day.

Her eyes returned to slowly devouring Paul, he just reeked of sex she laughed to herself. The way the guy walked and god help her that body of his. Her eyes travelled on down that sculptured torso those rock hard abs and that pert ass…Jjeez she almost moaned out loud. She remembered how she had pulled that ass closer, wanting him buried deeper within her. It was torture to look but not touch.

Leah sighed running her hand through her short black hair as she remembered how she hooked up with Paul to finally rid herself of Sam. It had been raining hard that night and she just turned up at Lahotes door soaked through. Luckily Paul was such a man whore she smiled to herself and despite a little reservation about how his "Alpha" might feel, Paul was soon fucking her for all he was worth. To be honest she hadn't been fucked like that before and it had felt sooo good.

He had sought her out the next time and the time after that…

A familiar ache began to build and pulled her from her daydream. About time she thought, as she licked her lips, that she got him back between her thighs, only Lahote it would seem could scratch that particular itch. Leah knew the rule about imprints but she didn't believe in all that bullshit so it didn't apply to her. She wanted Lahote it was just a matter of time.

Leah looked around. Damn there she was fucking Swan. She couldn't for the life of her understand what any of them saw in her. Since she had access to the pack mind it seemed like most of them had fantasied at least once about that pale skinny bitch. They had all bar Sam and Jared, wanted to get into the little virgins pants at one time or another. They may as well have formed a fucking queue.

First there was Black thinking Swan was the love of his life and now….now of all people fucking Lahote. Leah was feeling angry and tremors ran up and down her arms. She took deep breaths to calm the wolf. Oh yes she had plans for Lahote alright and they included that big bed of his. Her eyes narrowed as she watched Bella standing alone looking into the forest drinking her coffee This was a chance Leah could not miss she almost purred to herself with glee.

Bella had wandered away from everyone after dinner, she needed a few minutes alone and Sam and Paul needed to talk "pack business" basically code for what we gonna do about Jacob.

Having satisfied herself during dinner that Paul's minor injuries from the fight with Jacob were fast healing thanks to the wolf, she now felt bad, really bad about Jake. She knew how Jacob felt about her and despite her hints and actions to the contrary he was always hopeful that one day she would return his feelings. That dream had been smashed for him earlier when he found out that Paul had imprinted on her and she had accepted, not only that he knew the imprint had been sealed and it could not be undone despite how much Jake wished it could.

There was nothing Bella could do now but hope that Jake still wanted to be her friend she would hate to lose him from her life, but she just didn't know where to begin to heal the rift. The whole episode brought up her worries about the imprint again. It had changed so many things in just a few days…

Lost in her thoughts she watched Paul walk off with Sam as she sipped her coffee. She could feel the deep _want,_ the pulling _need_ start to burn deep within her as she watched him and it _unnerved_ her.

Bella was an intelligent girl and she loved logic and order. What was happening here seemed to defy all the rules where logic was concerned. She knew she loved Paul and he loved her. She had desperately wanted to seal the imprint once she found out, but now taking stock of the situation…it all felt so rushed she thought to herself. They had only freaking dated twice and ended up in bed for crying out loud.

Bella sighed this was starting to feel complicated. Love should be simple well it was always simple in her favourite novels a smile ghosted on her lips. Yet she thought if she were honest with herself it was the _magic_ part of the imprint that scared her. She seemed to have no control what so ever over what it did to her and Bella was all about control. She could thank Charlie's gene's for that little quirk.

Moving swiftly and silently in the lupine way Leah appeared by Bella's side scaring the poor girl so much that it made her jump and spill some coffee. Jeez the bitch is jittery Leah thought... this should be fun. In her best friendly girlie voice Leah said

"Hi Bella isn't it? I'm Leah Seth's sister and new wolf to the pack" Leah smiled brightly at her.

"Umm Hi I'm Bella, Bella Swan a friend of Jakes and umm Paul's girlfriend" Bella smiled back but not so brightly. She felt intimidated by Leah who was taller and physically bigger than her. Blushing Bella's shoulder came up to meet her head and her eyes dropped to the floor avoiding the other girl's hard gaze as she appraised her.

Leah linked her arm through Bella's and pulled her along as she started to walk away from the house and out of the sight of fucking Emily should she come looking and interfere. Emily knew Leah very well if she saw them now she would spoil Leah's fun and Leah knew it. She so hated goody two shoes fucking Emily.

"I think we will be really good friends Bella." Leah said "And I could do with a friend right now being the only female wolf" she giggled a little too loudly for Bella's liking.

Bella felt really uncomfortable but did not pull her arm away. There was just something unnerving about the she wolf and the hairs on the back of her neck began to rise. "Well I'm sure Emily and Kim will also be good friends to you too" Bella ventured bravely.

Leah's face clouded over in response. "Has anyone told you about Emily and me?" She queried then looked rather sad.

"I know a little" Bella replied feeling sorry for the beautiful Quileute girl standing beside her "But I won't take sides" she declared defiantly "I was not here at the time and I like Emily she has been good to me".

Leah laughed bitterly "Can't say I blame you Bella I would have said the same if I were in your position." Then she placed her mouth close to Bella's ear and whispered conspiritously. "Emily and I are cousins you know and we loved each other dearly until all that _imprint shit_ kicked off"

Bella pulled away to look back at Leah. The she wolf had her interest. Bella wasn't expecting Leah to sound so calm or so forgiving, not after what Jacob had told her anyways. Apparently the split between her and Sam had been horrendous.

"Of course Emily and Sam just could not help it" Leah sighed watching Bella's reactions to her little game "I was upset at the time but… I understand now …how the imprint pulls and you lose all self-control" Leah smiled a little before continuing as Bella looked at her wide eyed and confused.

Leah continued things were going to plan " At least that's what they tell me about the imprint, that it takes away your _free will_ and well" Leah hesitated "You would understand all that wouldn't you seeing as you are Paul's imprint."

Bella nodded warily she had a feeling this was leading to something uncomfortable. "Yes…yes I do" Bella tentively replied

"Hmm.." said Leah "If the imprint is that strong that it controls how you feel what if it over rides your _true feelings_ do you…"she hesitated for effect "Do you think Paul _really_ loves you?"

Bella was taken aback by this direct question she nodded swallowing thickly, her heart beat started to pick up the pace and Leah could hear. Her little plan was working well.

Leah looked at her for a moment and then said "I mean. _How_ do you know it's even _real_ Bella?" she paused dramatically "I mean that what Paul feels for you is _real_?" Leah feigned a look of concern "What if it's just because of the imprint magic and without it would he still feel the same or run in the opposite direction?"

Gotcha she thought as she saw Bella's face cloud over and her bottom lip tremble slightly. "Or maybe…" Leah ventured "Would you have chosen Paul Lahote with his womanising reputation before you knew about the imprint? She paused again to let her words sink in. "Whilst you still had your _own free will_ Bella, would he really have been your choice?"

Leah went in for the kill whilst the smaller girl was still reeling. "Did they tell you that the imprint can be whatever you want it to be like Paul could be your friend, brother or lover it's all up to you?"

Bella shook her head "No" she whispered "I mean I don't remember" she looked down at the floor as her head was spinning with emotion and questions. All she knew was she loved Paul and he loved her but…. Leah had a point….the imprint _magic_ …

Leah laughed grabbing Bella's attention "That sounds like our Lahote" she giggled again "Always looking for an opportunity to take the next girl to his bed, another notch on his headboard" She looked at Bella right in the eyes as she delivered the final blow "When he takes them to that huge bed of his, the one with the wolves carved on the head board." She finished with a sly smile.

Bella took in a sharp intake of breath she knew there and then that Paul had….had ..She didn't want to think of Paul and Leah together. She knew there had been other woman and he hadn't tried to hide it but just look at her Bella thought as she took in the tall Quileute girl with silky black hair and dark almond shaped eyes. Leah is simply beautiful and a wolf too. Surely she was better suited to Paul then herself. How could she even begin to compete? Tears began to well.

Bella was having a full scale panic attack as she thought maybe what Leah had said was true that without the imprint magic Paul would not have given her a second glance. After all he had hated her when she was with Edward and she really disliked him. He was so volatile she had found him scary. Could the imprint magic really be that powerful that two people who hated each other could so quickly become lovers? Was she, was she being stupid?….her head was spinning…..

Leah dropped Bella's arm and stepped back "Oops!" she said "Time for me to go I think" as she noticed an incredibly pissed Paul jogging towards them. He was furious having felt Bella's distress.

Paul swept Bella up into his arms as the small girl crumpled. "Breathe Bella" he whispered,"Breathe baby please..." He turned his infuriated gaze upon Leah who just blew him a kiss and threw him a sexy little smile

"What have you done Leah?" Paul growled

"Told her a few truths" sneered Leah "Just got her thinking about this imprint bullshit you all desperately _want_ to believe." She turned and phased running into the forest.

Paul ignored Leah turning his attention to Bella who he held close to his chest. His wolf whined they could both feel her whirling emotions, whatever Leah had done it had hurt his imprint deeply. "Bella baby" he whispered "What happened please tell me, what did she say, what did she do?" he implored. Tears were starting to fall down Bella's pink cheeks as she nestled against Pauls face inhaling his comforting scent as her hands clung around his neck.

"N..nothing…I'm ok" Bella quietly replied

"You really expect me to believe that Bella? Sighed Paul, "When you are clinging to me and crying?" He kissed her swollen lips "I'm taking you back home now" he growled. Sam had jogged over to see what was going on

"What happened?" said Sam, "Emily said Bella was outside one minute and gone the next." Seeing Bella was crying Sam asked "Is she ok… is she hurt? The welfare of all the imprints concerned the Alpha they were after all part of his pack.

Paul turned to face Sam his eyes narrowed "It was Leah Sam..Fucking Leah! "You gotta do something about her before her bitterness destroys this pack." Sam sighed in reply and ran a hand through is hair.

"She's fucked us all off through the pack mind and now she's starting on the imprints. Once I find out what she did to Bella then if you don't deal with it I will!" Paul snarled "And I may forget she's a bitch and treat her like she's a guy if you get my meaning." Pauls face was more lupine than man and his mood was dark.

Sam nodded he knew what Paul was getting at that he would beat the shit out of Leah. He decided not to call him on it …not now anyways.

"I'm taking Bella home. I'll be on patrol later if you need me. Tell Emily thanks for dinner and with that Paul turned for his house carrying Bella in his arms. Paul's wolf whined again something was wrong he could feel it. The imprint connection with Bella suddenly felt weaker…

 ** _A/N: Oops trouble in paradise…don't you just love Leah…not! It's sad really she's lost Sam, went to Paul to get Sam out of her hair and ends up wanting him…its gonna get messy. And just a note….the imprint maybe feeling weaker while Bella thinks things through because she's shut her mind down again in self defence…what do you think?_**

 ** _Till next time xxx_**


	13. So tired of the straight line

**Disclaimer:** All characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer

 _ **A/N: Another Big Big thank you to everyone! I still can't believe how many read and follow this story! Please , please review it helps me it keep this story on track xx Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to review so far. I will get back to you xx**_

 _ **The story is starting to turn a little dark in this chapter. Don't forget Paul has a dark nasty side just because he's imprinted it doesn't mean it's all sweetness and light from now on!**_

 _ **SPICE warning….if you're underage close your eyes…!**_

 _ **And now the story continues!...**_

 _Extract from In The Arms of The Angel –_ bySarah Mc Lachlan

So tired of the straight line

And everywhere you turn

 **Chapter 13 – So tired of the straight line**

"Come on Bella, sweetheart" Paul pleaded once they were out of sight of Sam's house. "What happened? Please tell me." The sudden weakness in their bond scared the shit out of Paul and he struggled not to show it. His wolf snarled he was uneasy too.

Bella sniffed, no more tears, enough. She had thought about what Leah had said and her mind was now made up. This was it sink or swim. "Put me down Paul I'm quite capable of walking" her voice was calm and assured.

Paul immediately did what she asked, the imprint demanded it. Bella wiped her tears away and looked up at him a determined look upon her face. "Leah questioned the imprint Paul. She questioned whether you or I would have chosen each other without the imprint _magic_ " She glanced down at the forest floor chewing the corner of her lip.

Paul was furious with Leah but he was also desperate to know what Bella was thinking now.

"So Bella" he replied "What do you think? We've been through this already and I've told you where I stand when it comes to us". He sighed loudly as his hands rubbed his face exasperated to be going over this again, he thought Bella had accepted everything about the imprint. Damn Leah and her big mouth.

Bella raised her warm cinnamon brown eyes to meet his "Would I have chosen you Paul when I first met you? Most likely the answer would be no." her voice wobbled slightly, she knew that would hurt Paul, sure enough his heart sank in response and she saw the pain reflected in his hazel eyes

"But…" continued Bella. "Despite what I first thought and all the bad press everyone gave you, I got to see the real Paul Lahote and fell in love with him." She raised her hand to stroke the side of his jaw and Paul closed his eyes a gentle humming sounding in his chest. "I loved you Paul before I knew about the imprint, before I allowed it in." Bella withdrew her hand and straightened up this was gonna hurt them both but it had to be done. Bella stood on tip toes and placed a kiss on those warm luscious lips before she continued.

"But you know all this already; I told you how I felt Paul before we sealed the bond. Leah just touched a raw nerve that's all." Bella sighed before continuing "All Leah did was show how sad she really is underneath all her bitchiness. But she also made me face up to a few questions that have been on my mind." A small frown appeared marring Bella's pretty features

Bella took a deep breath. "I love you Paul but I can't help feeling we have moved too quickly." she sighed and looked away from him. Paul's eyes snapped open he went to say something but Bella reached up and placed a finger on his lips "Sshh Paul let me finish…" She looked at him softly pleading with those big doe eyes of hers. "It's the imprint magic, it...well it scares me a little". There it was out in the open, her hand dropped to her side "It's what it _does_ to _us_ Paul" she whispered "What it _makes_ us want to do. I feel ….I feel like I have no control over my emotions…maybe even over my life…"

Seeing hurt on Pauls face, Bella reached out her hand and gently ran her finger along his kissable lips she was finding so hard to resist. "Like now…" she added her gaze fixed on his mouth." All I want to do is lie down and _beg_ you to make love to me. I'd lie down here in the open Paul, I wouldn't care who sees us and …" she closed her eyes trying to steady her breathing, shaking her head slightly. "That's just not right, it's not who I am"

Paul stepped forward crooning her name softly and wrapped his arms around her. Bella just melted into his embrace his scent invading her senses, his warmth easing her stress, a little moan escaped from her lips. "See…" she managed to say "You only have to touch me and I'm on fire" Bella pushed against his arms. "I need to go home Paul…back to Charlie's" she took a deep breath to steady herself. "What I'm trying to say is we need to slow things down, have a little space between us…" she looked up at him, his eyes had darkened, his wolf snarling "….Maybe not see each other for a couple of days?" she ventured.

Paul had to think fast he could not let this happen a few days apart could become weeks if he left her to brood. "Bella baby," he whispered long and low in her ear and heard her heart rate pick up in response. " I can't go a day without seeing you…a couple of days will be a living hell" He gently moved her hair away from her neck as Bella turned her head offering him and his wolf a subtle submission she didn't know she was making "Don't go now, not after what's just happened".

He moaned low as he snuffled around her ear sending shivers all down her left side, her skin exploding into little chill bumps. "You know I want you too, all the time." His breath tickled her ear. "You drive me crazy Bella... but that's part of being in love with someone… not some magic spell." His hot lips ghosted over hers teasing her, leading her on as she tried to lock lips with him. "You worry too much" he smiled and then he kissed her deeply, lightly nipping at her bottom lip seeking access to her mouth to which Bella obliged, their tongues moving silkily together.

Bella moaned deeply into the kiss but somehow she got the strength to pull back their lips making a soft pop as she did. His scent was driving her crazy, _want, need,_ echoing round and round her mind. If she didn't leave now she would end up in his bed and at this moment in time that was not where she wanted to be. The imprint can go stuff itself she thought but….oh god... his hot mouth was doing all sorts of wonderful things down her neck, his hands moving round her body pressing her closer to him, she was losing the battle…..the familiar ache was building…..seeking release….

Paul was busy placing open mouthed kisses on the side of Bella's neck. He had one goal in mind the large hickey. He knew he had not been entirely truthful with Bella about what it meant and why he placed it there but at least he hadn't truly "marked her" as the wolf demanded during their first time. But this mark, this was close enough to the real thing and he felt a little guilty…he knew what it did to her, what it was _going_ to do to her right this minute….

His hot mouth latched onto that special place and Bella's knees buckled as Paul held her up from falling, she gasped out loud "Paul…please…" she whimpered as he nipped her skin "Please I…I" she stuttered finding it hard to form a coherent sentence. Paul sucked harder on that spot he knew she would have to yield to him. He smiled to himself, after all that's why he had placed it there in the first place. Bella was _his_ and she _would_ do what he wanted. Besides Paul _never_ played fair it wasn't in his nature.

Bella was lost in a delicious haze of wanting Paul. The more he sucked and nipped the stronger the _want_ , the _need_. She felt like she was going crazy. All she knew was the ache between her thighs was becoming unbearable and _he...he_ was the only one who could sooth it. She was almost begging for release. He picked her up and quickly carried her home to his house.

As he laid her on the bed, for a few moments Bella started to remember what she had set out to do…I was going home…to study…think about us… she thought….set some boundaries. Sensing her worries returning Paul he lay down beside her, taking her in his arms, he lightly bit the spot on her neck a little harder and then….she was lost to the feelings coursing through her body.

Bella grabbed his head by his smooth black hair dragging his lips to her hungry mouth…begging Paul to give her release from that delicious ache and she needed him to do it now.

In response to her breathy pleas Paul had removed both their jeans in seconds, her pants ripping apart easily in his huge hand. He didn't bother removing any other clothing, there was no need as he pushed her legs apart, he was going to take her hard and fast. As he entered her hot centre, Bella arched her back in response, loudly crying out his name…it was just what she was praying for...she desperately wanted release from the intense aching _want_ …it was almost painful in its _need_ ….and Paul was pressing against the epicentre…soothing that ache with every stroke.

There was no slow build up, no gentle fore play between them. "Oh god Paul…" Bella cried clawing at his back like a wild animal, "Harder... Paul...dont stop…please don't stop…" she begged as Paul relentlessly thrust into her small body. As their passion increased, it took all of Paul's strength not to flip her over and take her from behind but he knew where that would lead, his wolf bared his teeth in readiness….Not now, he would complete the "marking" just not yet.

As Bella's cries increased Paul knew she was near the edge and as she climaxed he joined her with his own, as his mouth clamped down, sucking hard on that special spot on her neck. Bella bucked like a wild animal beneath him in response as she lost control to the intense feelings…"You're _mine_ little girl, only I can make you feel like this no one else but me" he growled as he filled her with his hot seed.

"Only you Paul" Bella whimpered in response she was utterly lost in the swirl of intense feelings assaulting her body. He kissed her deeply and Bella responded moaning into his mouth. "Yours, only yours" she purred. Paul smiled against the soft skin of her fore head as he placed a small kiss there. Bella was doing exactly what he wanted he thought and his wolf purred in delight…his thoughts darkened for a moment as he kissed his little imprint. He was relieved to be buried balls deep within her...but…Leah was gonna pay…. _he'd_ make fucking sure she did.

000

Paul felt a little guilty as he gently rolled them over pulling Bella on top of his body but he had needed to claim her again, the wolf had demanded it and that little mark on her neck well it just gave her a nudge in the right direction. He could not _force_ her into his bed, the imprint didn't allow that sort of control and he wouldn't do that anyways. But he just could not let her go home and brood about fucking Leah, not without sealing the bond again. The wolf was smug, the bond between them once again felt strong.

Bella lay on top of Paul, she felt warm and loved and above all safe. She glanced up at him. His eyes were closed, his hair dishevelled, and a flush on his cheeks…in fact she smiled to herself, he looked thoroughly just fucked. Just how he should look she thought smugly as she ran a hand over his hard abs and felt him shiver at her touch. Her own ache was sated at least for now. It was however time to go home. She snuggled against him closer one last cuddle and she would get up. Paul kissed her lips with that dark chocolate kiss of his… intense and smooth...

"Don't go Bella…" He whispered as if he could read her mind.

"I have to Paul" she replied "Charlie will be expecting me and I have a test tomorrow" she kissed his chest. "I need to do some study at least."

"Stay Bella I can help you study" he mumbled as he kissed her hair.

Bella laughed. "Hmmm I can imagine what you will help with Paul Lahote!" She sat up and pulled her long hair to one side "Thankfully it's an English exam tomorrow afternoon and not biology that's Wednesday" she laughed again rolling her eyes at him.

"We can practice for Wednesday" He growled pulling her back down "I can show you a few things and maybe we can try a few experiments?

Bella pulled away slapping his hands lightly like a naughty boy. "You can stop that right there Lahote, you are a bad man!" she snapped as he made puppy dog eyes and pouted. She got out of bed her long chestnut hair sweeping down her back "I should have been home half an hour a go…" she turned and smiled "But for you Paul Lahote and your Wolfie tricks"

Paul held his hands out and tried to look innocent "I don't know what you mean baby…"he purred.

"Don't come the innocent with me Lahote…you are one big bad wolf….I know what you did….." she stood with her hands on her hips glaring playfully at him.

"Oh I'm a big bad wolf am I?" He growled "I'll show you how bad I am…" and he started to move slowly towards her. Bella knew when she was being stalked. She screamed and made a run for the bathroom giggling, she wasn't quick enough; Paul had her firmly in his arms before she even reached the bedroom door. He kissed her lightly then let her go.

"You need to study" He grumbled "I understand go and get dressed. I'll ride back with you to Folks then go straight on patrol. A slow sexy smile spread across his handsome features "You wanna take a shower together first?" he suggested hopefully his eyebrows playfully wagging up and down.

"No way "replied Bella "Look what happened earlier today besides I don't want to wash away your scent…I'm going to miss you tonight." She pouted as she stretched up to kiss his lips. Paul dipped his head to help her. Bella broke the kiss and moved to get dressed. She pulled on one of his large t shirts and covered it with her sweatshirt. If she couldn't have Paul as least his clothing might help her sleep later she thought.

000

Having completed some study revision for her test tomorrow Bella decided to take a shower before climbing into her bed. Charlie had already wished her a good night and was in his room. Bella needed to think not only about what had happened over this weekend with Paul but also the things Leah had said. She really disliked Leah at the moment but…although she hated to admit it… some of what she had said well... Leah had a point.

Without Paul physically being near, Bella felt that her mind was a lot clearer. When she was near him all she could think about was sex. The imprint certainly had some control over her she couldn't deny it. Look how she had ended up in Paul's bed earlier even though she had been dead set against it. She just couldn't get enough of him, the imprint pulled at her sharply agreeing with her thoughts; even now she had an urge to drive to La Push. Thank god he was on patrol…

She had spent ages in the shower, the soreness down below eased by the warm water. It was testament to the number of times they had sealed the deal and yet even though she was uncomfortable, she knew if he were here now they would be at it like rabbits.

There was no magic involved there she smiled it was just raw physical attraction for both of them. But she still felt they had moved too quickly from two dates to well let's face it incredible sex. Her mind wandered back to her time with Edward. They had dated for ages and all they ever did was a chaste kiss. Okay so he was more restrained well actually she thought in retrospect he looked like he had taken a vow of celibacy compared to Paul but still, she never had this driving need to constantly mate with him. Bella shook her head. She had only dated two guys, Edward and Paul and they were as different as chalk and cheese.

Her eyes drifted towards her desk. When Bella arrived home there was some post waiting for her. She looked at the two large white envelopes on the desk top, picking them up she carried them over to her bed where she eagerly opened them. Bella quickly read the first letter, and then jumped up with a squeal holding the letter close to her chest as she closed her eyes. She had been accepted at the University of Florida she eagerly read the next letter and whooped with joy the University of California had also accepted her.

Bella felt like she was on top of the world she was so pleased. Her cell buzzed on her night stand where it was recharging and she quickly looking at the screen. There were texts from her two close friends Angela and Jessica. Both girls had been successful too and they desperately wanted to know whether Bella had received offers.

There was also a text from Paul _"Missing u hope ur missing me? Sleep well baby..luv u xxx"_ That brought Bella down to earth with a crash… _Paul_ …. where did he fit in with college, her heart began to sink a little but she was too tired to worry any more tonight. She text back and then quickly fell asleep wearing his T shirt lost in his scent….dreaming about her huge silver wolf running through the forest to meet her…..

000

A cheer went up around the class… that was it Bella thought to herself the last test and the end of High School lessons. The biology test had been relatively easy thank god considering she had spent most of last night making out with Paul in between his patrol. He'd do a few circuits then come back, climbing in through her window. Jared had covered for him…until Sam phased unexpectantly and found out Lahote was missing.

Bella smiled to herself. If it hadn't been for Sam standing in her yard Alpha ordering Paul out of her room he would have stayed all night and that would have meant sex, sex and more sex. Jeez the guy was freaking insatiable. With his fast wolf recovery time he was always ready to go and she, well she loved him but she was a mere human after all and had her limits.

Angela and Jess jostled her out of the class room breaking into her thoughts. "Honestly Bella!" cried Ange "It's the end of school and I know exactly who you're thinking about."

"I'd be exactly the same Bella" laughed Jess "If I had a guy like Lahote with the hot's for me." The girls linked arms and rushed down the corridor with the others. They split up to go to their lockers. It was then that Mike caught up with Bella.

"Hi Bella pleased it's all over?" He asked his eyes quietly drifting up and down her body checking her out like he always did.

Bella slammed her locker door "Yes" she replied "I guess I am and you Mike, are you pleased that we are about to finally say goodbye to Forks High?"

"On the whole yes." he laughed "But there are some things I will be sad to leave behind…" his eyes settled on Bella's pink lip. Oh how he'd love to kiss and bite them he thought to himself.

Bella moved to get by him when he grabbed her arm "Maybe it won't be goodbye for us though Bella." She searched his eyes trying to figure out what he was referring to and hoping he wasn't about to ask her to the cinema yet again

"Hey" said Mike dropping his hand "What I mean Bella is I got and offer from Florida and I hear you did too so…"he smiled boyishly "If you accept their offer we could be freshmen together." Bella just smiled in return as they both pushed open the door to the carpark.

"Maybe Mike I haven't decided yet. I have an offer from California too" said Bella just as Mike swept her up into a big bear hug.

"Gonna miss you Bella, if you do go to California." he laughed and as he placed her back on the ground he kissed her quick on the cheek. Bella blushed, the imprint snapped hard at her for being in another man's arms and that meant one thing she thought as her eyes scanned the carpark. Paul he was here somewhere.

000

Paul felt guilty about keeping Bella from studying last night and Sam had punished him for sneaking off patrol to see her. He was now on double patrol until the weekend and he was royally pissed off. He had planned a little supper with Bella at his place followed by some serious love making to make up for the interruptions last night. Now he found himself waiting by Bella's truck parked up at the school to break the bad news.

He had been watching for Bella leaning against her truck studiously ignoring the comments and eager eyes of the girls and the jealousy of the boys as they passed him by. He saw Bella's two good friends Angela and Jess emerge from the school building, but no sign of Bella, his wolf stirred he was uneasy. Angela had parked next to Bella, and he saw her approach.

"Hi Paul!" She called with a smile. Pauls eyes flicked away from the school to Angela he nodded at her in recognition. "Bella's just collecting some things from her locker." Angela shouted "She'll be out shortly. "Turning she climbed into her car."

Paul's eyes snapped back to the school building his senses aware that his imprint was close. The door of the building swung open and two figures emerged, one was Bella….the other... _Newton_. Paul stood up straight and began to walk towards them then….then …his wolf snarled and strained at his restraint…he could not believe his eyes, fucking Newton had picked Bella up in a hug…but when he kissed her…. well the tremors were rolling down Pauls body as he fought to control the phase.

Bella's head turned quickly towards Paul. She recognised and could feel what was happening to him. Without another word to Mike she ran to Paul. She almost ran into him but he lifted her up at the last minute his eyes running an inventory of her small body, as he took in deep breaths of her calming scent.

Bella reached out and stroked the side of his jaw as he bent his head snuffling her as the wolf took control. "It's ok Paul." she crooned, "Its fine I'm here now."

Mike watched all this, before moving towards his ride. Jeez he thought Bella's boyfriend was some kind of nut job. He thought Cullen was weird, Lahote was even worse. It would be for the best he smiled to himself that when Bella went away to College she would also get away from Lahote and his La Push cronies. He really hoped she would choose Florida. Maybe she would finally date him too.

Paul watched Mike move off, over Bella's shoulder. That little fucker needs watching he thought as his wolf growled in reply.

000

"I'll be off then Mike, it's the end of my shift." Bella called as she folded her overall and put it under the till. It was Saturday and she was going to Sam's tonight with Paul. Just the imprinted couples and Bella was looking forward to seeing Emily and Kim. They had not got together since her run in with Leah. Bella sighed she had also not seen Jacob since Sunday afternoon either and she missed her best friend.

Mike appeared from the stock room "Ok Bella thanks. I'll probably lock up after you go I'm not expecting anyone else to come in." He called out to her.

The bell on the door rang as Bella departed. "Night Mike" she called as the door slammed shut. Mike switched the light off in the stock room and made his way to the front of the shop, when the door-bell rang again. He grimaced, late customer Mike thought typical when I was about to shut up and get away early. He rounded some shelves and the Good Afternoon he was about to say froze on his lips. The fucking enormous back of Paul Lahote stood by the till. Mike swallowed hard.

"Good Afternoon , may I help you?" He enquired. Paul turned around slowly and glared menacingly at Mike. Mike gulped, Fuck me he thought the guy looks lethal.

"Yes…" Paul growled "You _can_ help me you little fucker." His eyes narrowed as he stared at a very pale Mike. "By keeping the fuck away from my girlfriend." Paul slowly advanced upon his prey his eyes glinting with menace. Mike took a couple of steps back his mind trying to decide whether to press the panic button under the till. Paul glanced up and noticed the security camera trained on the till area and restrained himself. He didn't need a run in with Chief Swan.

"Get round here you little mother fucker" Paul growled "Let's go look at the walking boots". Mike quickly obeyed leading the way. Maybe he thought, if I get this over with Lahote would leave. By the walking boots section there weren't any cameras. Paul suddenly grabbed Mike and spun him round.

"If I ever catch you manhandling my girlfriend again, let alone kiss her you fucking bastard, I'll rearrange your face so even your own mama won't recognise you." He got close to Mikes face who had his eyes squeezed tight but could still feel Pauls hot breath. "Stay away from Bella do I make myself clear?" Paul threatened. Mike nodded in reply "And dream on you little bastard… I heard your little talk outside school. Bella will _not_ be going to Florida with you or anyone ….in fact she won't be leaving La Push full stop" he dropped Mike who fell down in a heap gasping for breath.

Mike heard the bell on the door ring again signalling Lahote had left the shop. A tear rolled down his face in relief he had never been so fucking afraid in his entire life. Fuck Swan he thought she was on her own. He really. really hoped she would choose California…he wanted to live….

000

Paul climbed the steps to Sam's door. He entered the kitchen and Bella threw herself at him excited to see him again after her long shift at work.

"How was Patrol?" said Sam eyeing him suspiciously, something was up he could feel excitement emanating from Pauls wolf.

"Quiet Sam... real quiet." Paul replied. He smoothed Bella's hair back from her face as he kissed her. Now he could relax and enjoy the evening….all was well….his wolf stretched out in satisfaction job well done. All I need to now he thought darkly to himself is to have a quiet word with that bitch…Leah…He smiled down at his imprint as she clung to his neck "Missed you baby…have you missed me?"

 **A/N: He's quite controlling our Paul and has that dark side to his nature but hey that's why we love him!**

 **Till next time xxx**


	14. Never run from a jealous wolf

**Disclaimer:** All characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer

 _ **A/N: Another Big Big thank you to everyone! Wow, wow, wow I can't believe how many read and follow this story! I just hope I can keep delivering! Please, please review it helps me it keep this story on track xx Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to review so far.**_

 _ **This chapter is a little long but it's been a while since I updated and certain things needed to be said to move the story on. It's starting to turn a little dark in this chapter as Paul's dark side is beginning to show….**_

 _ **SPICE warning….if you're underage close your eyes…!**_

 _ **And** **now the story continues!...**_

 **Chapter 14 - Never run from a jealous wolf...**

With the guys happy watching the game the three imprints sat together in Emily's kitchen. "That was a really nice meal Emily thank you" said Bella lifting her coffee cup up to her lips. Emily grinned at her as she dug her fork back into the rich chocolate cake Bella had baked.

"Oooohhh this is so so good.." Emily managed to say between mouthfuls of cake "Honestly Bella it's practically an orgasm in every bite." The three girls began to giggle.

"But is it enough of a thrill to give up our wolves?" laughed Kim as she eyed the large cake sitting in the centre of the table whilst she considered helping herself to another slice.

"Can you imagine the bruised ego's?" laughed Emily "If we told them we had gotten more pleasure from a chocolate cake" she rolled her eyes dramatically. The three girls giggled again before Bella spluttered.

"No sorry no can do I _need_ Paul" she laughed. "The cake just doesn't hit that spot." Then she blushed embarrassed at what she had inferred. The other two girl's mouths full of cake just nodded in agreement. Kim managed to speak after she had licked her lips.

"Yeah I agree Bella" Kim sighed "Jared satisfies something cake can't reach. He's got this thing that he does when he….." she blushed as badly as Bella when she realised she had almost shared something intimate with the girls. Bella and Emily both nodded their agreement before collapsing into heaps of laughter.

"Mind you" said Emily "At least with the cake you can put it back in its box when you have had enough. Once the wolf is out to play there is no way they can be so easily controlled." She raised her eyebrows "Once is never enough they always want seconds…" she paused then with mock horror on her face continued "Or even thirds" The girls collapsed again in hysterics.

"Insatiable more like!" laughed Kim "Not that I'm complaining." Her lips formed a sensual pout as she winked at the two other girls. The laughter started again. Bella felt her sides were aching with laughing too much. She felt over warm in the kitchen and swept her long chestnut hair to one side. In doing so she revealed her neck and of course the large hickey. Emily and Kim noticed straight away and nudged each other.

"What?" said Bella as she eyed both girls a pout forming on her lips "What's wrong?"

"That mark on your neck" replied Emily nodding in its direction. Bella's eyes widened in surprise. Fuck she thought bringing her hair back to cover her neck. She had totally forgotten about it. Too late Emily had stood up and swept Bella's hair away again.

"Well…" she sighed taking a closer look "Paul didn't waste much time did he now."

Bella shifted in her seat trying to turn away from Emily's scrutiny of her neck. As she moved Emily accidently touched the mark and Bella practically jumped out of her seat squealing.

"Hey it's ok Bella." Emily soothed "…Look I'm sorry" she added as she wound a comforting arm around Bella's shoulder. "I know it's a sensitive area" she almost whispered "Look I'm sorry I said anything. It's private between an imprint and her mate."

Bella smiled at Emily a little embarrassed at her reaction to Emily's touch but then again no one had touched it apart from Paul and she was a little taken aback by the strange feeling that had coursed through her body. "That's ok" she replied "Sorry Emily it..well it just felt weird when you touched it". Bella paused then asked "What do you mean by Paul didn't waste much time? The hickey meant something and Bella needed to know. "Does this hickey have some significance?" she asked. Emily and Kim looked at each other.

"He obviously didn't tell you then?" said Kim

"Tell me what?" said Bella her eyes wide all attentive. "It's just a hickey…a large one I'll admit but nothing else"

"That's not just any old hickey you've got there Bella." replied Kim. Bella's eyes grew even wider in alarm. Emily squeezed her shoulder.

"It's ok Bella really it is..." Emily smiled at her "It's not harmful if that's what you're worried about."

"No it's certainly not harmful said Kim agreeing with Emily as she pulled her t shirt to one side so the place where her neck met her shoulder could be seen. Bella stared at Kim's shoulder and her mouth dropped open with a soft pop.

"You have been "marked" Bella." Kim continued. "Paul is letting everyone know that you are his just like Jared has done with me."

"Yours is not a full marking though." said Emily. "But I expect it still has an effect on you Bella." She watched as Bella sat silent her eyes wide a look of concern on her face. 'I'm guessing you have already experienced how it works?" Emily asked. "Like when Paul touches it?" Bella nodded then she found her voice.

"Have you got this too Emily?" Bella queried as she pointed to her own neck. Emily shook her head "Sam won't mark me." she quietly replied "He thinks I've been marked enough". Her hand drifted up to her face and softly touched her scars.

"Oh Emily." said Bella as she got up from her seat and hugged the slim Quileute girl. Emily smiled back at her.

"Hey" she said "It's ok. Come on let's not put a downer on tonight I'm fine honestly. I wouldn't trade my Sam for the world and now I have you two as my best friends….well" The room was once again filled with giggles.

Emily went to check on the guys to see if they needed anything. Bella lent across the table and whispered to Kim "What did Emily mean about a full marking Kim?". Kim closed her eyes for a second then looked back at Bella as if she were still undecided whether to share anything further.

"You understand" Kim began "That Paul and Jared, the entire pack come to that; they share their bodies with an ancient spirit wolf?" Bella nodded. "It's the wolf who guides the warrior to their imprint." she smiled a little "The wolf chose you before Paul even realised. That mark on your neck well that's the man claiming his imprint. But the wolf he also needs to stake his claim" Kim hesitated for a moment keeping eye contact with Bella as she continued "The wolf…well he needs to bite you Bella. Then it becomes a full marking." Kim watched Bella's face for her reactions. Bella said nothing as she absorbed what Kim had said.

"Come and take another look at my neck." Kim offered. Bella gingerly got up and wandered around the large table and examined Kim's neck. It was different to hers, for starters it wasn't a bright purple, just a pale pink. As she looked closer Bella took in a sharp breath she could clearly see the outline of teeth embedded in Kim's skin. She reached to touch it but Kim caught her hand.

"Like you I'm sensitive to anyone touching it Bella" she whispered "Only Jared can touch it." she closed her eyes and sighed as if she were remembering something intimate. Bella went back to her seat and sat down. Kim looked at her "This mark" she said "Strengthens the imprint bond; it ties the imprint to both the man _and the wolf_."

'I'm not sure why Paul did not complete the marking with you." she added "But I'm sure he will explain it to you." Kim paused and gently laughed "Don't look so worried Bella no one can force you to be marked by the wolf...it's your choice you can say yes or no."

"No to what Kimmy?" said Jared as he entered the room and bent down to kiss Kim on the neck. Bella watched as the girl shivered in response her eyes closing as she leant back against her man. Now that she knew what to look for it was quite obvious Jared had kissed her on that mark thought Bella. Kim was practically swooning in her chair as Jared picked her up. He chuckled low as he nuzzled her jaw and placed a kiss on her lips.

"I think it's time I took you home and tucked you up in bed little lady". Kim just mumbled something unintelligible in reply as he nuzzled that special spot again. Jared turned for the door just as Emily came back into the kitchen.

"Thanks for dinner Emily" he called out "Kim is just tuckered out so I'm taking her home to bed" he winked as he closed the door behind them both. Bella looked at Emily who burst out laughing.

"Sleep" she said "Is the last thing Kim is going to get tonight." She raised an eyebrow at Bella then winked. Bella just sat there staring at the door. The way the pack, even the imprints treated intimate moments…as common knowledge to be shared still shocked her. She swallowed thickly as a blush made its way up her throat and onto her cheeks.

Emily noticed Bella discomfort "More coffee Bella?" she asked Bella nodded gratefully she had a lot to think about before she asked Paul about marking. As Emily busied herself with the kettle Bella's mind replayed the effect of Jared kissing the mark on Kim and it reminded her of how she had felt the other Sunday after her run in with Leah. How she had ended up in Paul's bed despite setting out to do the opposite. How her legs would give way every time Paul kissed the hickey….So that's what happened she thought I knew he was up to wolf tricks.

Well I'm on my guard now Lahote, you had better watch out Bella smiled smugly to herself. She was also a little dismayed that the mark identified her as Pauls she felt like a possession and she didn't like that feeling not one little bit.

Emily poured more coffee and sat down opposite Bella. "Want to share?" she asked "You don't have to but I can see something is bothering you Bella."

Bella looked up from stirring cream into her coffee she smiled at her friend "Its ok Emily I just find the way the pack shares intimate details about their…." she blushed "Well their sex life…it's a little hard to get used to" Emily smiled in return and reached across the table to gently pat Bella's hand.

"With such young pack full of testosterone Bella." Emily sighed "Sex is always going to be at the fore front of their minds add to that the shared mind thing and well yes nothing is a secret. They don't have to share everything but, it slips out. Remember some of them are still teenagers despite their bodies suggesting otherwise" Emily took another sip of coffee "Best just to let it wash over you Bella, besides you are lucky to have Paul he is known for not sharing much with the pack."

Bella smiled back at Emily she knew what she said was right "Still gonna take me some time to get used to it though" She sighed.

"Well you'll have plenty of time now you're an imprint." Emily laughed "Time passes slowly on the Rez." That brought Bella back to her senses with a bang. She still had to talk to Paul about her offers to go to University. Her stomach did a little flip. He was gonna go nuts she just knew it.

000

It was late by the time Bella and Paul left Sam's house and walked towards Bella's truck. Thank goodness that now the exams were over Charlie had relaxed his curfew during term time. Paul suddenly grabbed Bella and pushed her up against the side of the truck. His hot body ground into hers, pushing her against the cold metal. Hot lips moulded to her mouth and Bella melted into his dark chocolate kiss. She opened her lips willingly to him as he deepened the kiss, moaning long and loud.

Paul broke the kiss and laughed "Sorry babe but I've been desperate to do that since I first saw you tonight." He kissed her again as his right hand gently fondled her breast, her nipple hardening in response to his touch. Bella's hand pushed between them as she lightly stroked his hard length through his jeans. Paul growled in response "I think" he said "That you have missed me as well baby".

He kissed her again his tongue pushing deep into her mouth. His other hand moved her hair and his mouth traced hot kisses along her jaw until it latched onto that special spot. Bella groaned out loud in response and Paul quickly placed his hot mouth over hers swallowing the sounds.

"Shhh…Bella" he laughed "You'll wake the whole Rez. Come on let's get you home".

He helped Bella get into her truck and then taking the keys he climbed in to drive. He glanced at her for a moment with a mischievous look on his handsome face "Wanna go and make out for a little while?" he whispered all low and sexy "It's a really nice evening and I believe Charlie is at home tonight so we don't want to disturb him" he winked at her. Bella looked into his eyes and nodded. Paul drove the truck towards the beach and parked up. Taking Bella by the hand he led her into the undergrowth of the forest near the edge.

"Where are we going Paul?" Bella asked her heart beat quickening they were out in the open anyone could find them.

"SShh no more questions" Paul growled in response "Just wait and see." The thick undergrowth parted up ahead into a small clearing. Paul stopped on the edge and pulled Bella in close to him. She looked up into his eyes and could clearly see signs of the wolf just below the surface. He lifted her up his firm body and, in response she wrapped her legs tightly around him.

He walked with her towards a tree and the movement did all sorts of interesting things to her hot centre pressed up against him. She breathed in deeply and sighed. There was that musky spicy smell that was all Paul but mixed into it was the earthiness of the forest that surrounded them. Out here in the open amongst the trees she felt naughty but also excited and alive. No wonder the wolf is close she thought this is where he belongs.

Paul pushed her up against a tree; his hands explored her body as he kissed her deeply. They both moaned into the kiss. Bella was wearing a dress tonight as it had been warm and Paul growled appreciatively at the access it gave him to her wet centre. "You should wear a dress more often" he panted against her neck. Bella just moaned in reply she really needed Paul and now as the familiar ache started to build needing his soothing attention. His hand slipped inside her panties and he lightly touched her "So wet for me Bella" he whispered.

"Oh god...Paul" she groaned in reply as his expert fingers pushed deeper, just his touch almost made her come apart on the spot. He pulled back slightly "Not yet little one..." he whispered as he pulled his jeans open with one hand. His head dipped to one side and his hot mouth sucked on that special spot.

"Paul…" she pleaded "Oh Paul I've missed you" she gasped. He laughed throatily.

"How much Bella baby" he said "Tell me how much you've missed me" as he ground his hips against her enticing little moans from her lips

"Desperately…" she replied "I…I want you… now… please Paul" she moaned as she tried to rub herself against him desperate for friction. Paul adjusted them both and slipped his hard length easily into her. Bella threw back her head bumping the tree trunk behind her.

"Don't stop please…" she begged. He set a pace and Bella hung on to his broad shoulders as he thrust into her harder as her breathing quickened lost in pleasure.

Paul could feel and see the signs she was near her peak "Look at me Bella" he commanded, somehow she opened her eyes. "Come for me baby" he whispered his beautiful hazel eyes gazing into hers. Bella groaned as her breath came in small pants and the tightening in her stomach grew. "Let go baby…" he whispered as his mouth crashed against hers swallowing her moans and cries. Bella came hard and cried his name out as he continued to slam into her.

"That's my girl..." he growled "Now you can come again…. with me." He moved position like he was searching for something. Oh god she thought he's found it and Bella knew she was done for as the familiar tightening built again. Paul was hitting just the right spot with each thrust. She dug her nails into his shoulders before sliding her hands up to pull his mouth towards hers, her fingers tugging his black hair hard. He growled at her before his thrusts lost rhythm slightly. He was near and Bella loved the way he looked when he came. She watched his face. His eyes were shut tight and his tongue peaked out boyishly as he concentrated his efforts. He bit his full bottom lip as he came apart Bella followed clenching her muscles tight around him.

Paul laid his forehead gently against hers and panted. "Fuck Bella" he said "What you do to me, every time ...Jeez." He kissed her softly "I've missed you the last few days." He sighed as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I've missed you too." Bella whispered as she kissed him again. He gently placed her back down so she was standing on the forest floor. "Time to go baby" he smiled as he kissed her again I have to be on patrol in an hour's time let's get you back to Charlie's."

Later as Bella laid in her bed she had one thought before she fell fast asleep; making love in the forest confirmed what she already knew…. Paul was way better than chocolate cake…

000

Bella awoke the next day feeling refreshed. It had been a long time since she had slept without dreaming. She lay in bed looking out of her window. The sky was blue and the sun was shining a rarity in Forks. Glancing around her room her eyes alighted on a photo pinned to her small notice board. Jake n Bells in the garage. Her chest felt crushed as the pain of losing her best friend came back. She knew how much Paul imprinting on her had hurt Jacob but she really needed him back in her life. If he was too proud to come to her then she would go to him. With her mind made up she quickly jumped in the shower.

Bella checked her texts as she grabbed some breakfast. Charlie had gone to la Push he was going to pick up Billy then take Sue to lunch. Nice gesture Charlie Bella thought. Another text from Paul said he would catch her later he had a job to finish and finally there was a text from Angela, could they meet at the diner for coffee this afternoon.

Bella text her love to Paul, text her agreement to coffee to Angela, then grabbing two cans of soda and some cookies she had baked she drove to La Push.

As Bella parked up outside the Black's little red house there was no sign of Jacob and given her truck was so loud that half the Rez would have heard her arrival he was either not in or hiding. She got out the cab and decided to walk over to Jake's garage. As she got closer she saw movement. Jacob stepped around the open door as Bella held her breath. She really did not know what his reaction would be; she hoped it would be a good one.

He smiled sheepishly at her "Thought I heard the old rusty monster drive up" he laughed "Want to come in?" and he gestured to the inside of the garage.

Bella smiled in return "I'd really like that Jake and I have come with peace offerings" as she held up the sodas and cookies

"I hope those sodas are warm!" Jacob laughed out loud as he stalked back into the garage "I'm just putting some finishing touches to the Rabbit. Do you want to sit and maybe talk while I finish off?"

"I'd like that very much Jacob." Bella replied as she put the cookies out onto a plate and opened her can of soda.

Jake finished up and they sat together on the old beat up sofa he kept in the garage, eating cookies. He looked at Bella and sighed "I'm sorry Bella" Jacob began but before he could say another word Bella reached out and placed a finger on his full lips.

"Shhh" she said. Jake closed his eyes and sighed. "Don't say another word Jacob." she whispered "Let's just move on please?" He opened his eyes and smiled a big Jacob grin as she continued "I love Paul but, you Jacob Black will always have a special place in my heart. You are my bestest friend in the whole wide world she smiled up at him "At least I hope you still want to be my best friend?" Her warm cinnamon eyes were suddenly full of tears up as she looked at him waiting for his reply

Jacob couldn't help it he reached across the sofa and pulled Bella onto his lap and placed a small kiss on her cheek. "I will always love you Bella" he whispered "But I understand the imprint and how you feel about Paul. Best friends for ever?" He asked as he looked into her eyes "Jake n Bells?"

Bella nodded her agreement "Forever Black" she laughed as he tickled her before reaching out and popping the last cookie into his mouth. Just like that they were back together again Jake n Bells, the run in with Paul forgotten.

000

Bella walked into the diner and found Angela sitting in one of the booths at the back, as she looked up Bella could see she had been crying,

"Hi Ange" said Bella softly. "What's up, why are you so sad?"

"Ben and I have broken up." Angela sniffed

"When did this happen?" Bella replied "I mean you were ok at school on Friday?"

"Last night." Angela mumbled in reply "We went out on a date and..." she faltered as a tear rolled down her face. Bella sat next to her and put a supportive arm around the girl's slim shoulders. The waitress came over and Bella motioned to her to give them another few minutes.

"What happened on the date Angela?" asked Bella. "What went wrong do you know?"

"Nothing went wrong. At least not as far as Ben was concerned" sniffed Angela "He had it all planned out, what he was going to say everything." She sniffed again and Bella reached inside her small purse fishing out a tissue. Angela grabbed it gratefully and blew her nose. "He was so sweet even though he was breaking up with me." She cried. "He said that he needed to concentrate on his studies now he was going to University." Bella nodded encouraging the poor girl to go on "You remember we applied to go to the same University" Angela asked

Bella nodded again "Yes you were both going to Seattle"

"Well so I thought!" wailed Angela. "In fact he never applied; he was going to California with Mike Newton all along. Oh Bella I feel like I've been played for a fool." She cried and the tears began to fall in earnest as she laid her head on Bella's shoulder.

The waitress who had been on her way over, looked at the two girls and did an about turn heading away again. "Oh Angela I'm so sorry." whispered Bella as she smoothed Angela's hair back from her face that was now wet with tears. "Maybe it was just time you know? But breaking up is never easy I should know that better than most." she sighed again "Look you know I'm always here for you if you want to talk."

Angela nodded and blew her nose again. Just as the two girls were thinking about ordering coffee Tyler walked in with his girlfriend he waved at the two girls who waved back. The waitress came over and took their order as she left the table Tyler came over.

"I'm sorry Angela…" he said "I heard that you and Ben have broken up." Angela went to say something but crumpled; she got up and shot off to the ladies room following in behind Tyler's girlfriend. Tyler sat down next to Bella.

"I really didn't know what to say Bella" he sighed looking at his hands resting on the table. "But everyone knows especially since Mike found out. He's really happy that Ben is going to California with him so he's letting everyone know his good news" Tyler looked up at Bella "He just forgets that he's also spreading Angela's bad news."

Mike could be such a tool Bella thought to herself as she smiled weakly at Tyler. It wasn't Tyler's fault but he was the last person Angela needed at this moment in time especially as Ben was a good friend of his.

"I'm really glad Angela has you to talk to Bella." he said "She's a sweet girl. I'm sure it will all work out in the end. He sighed again before changing the subject when he asked "You still going out with that Quileute guy? He paused seeing the defensive look on Bella's face "I mean now you are off to University, I thought you might be breaking up with him?" Tyler smiled weakly.

Bella nodded "Yes I'm still seeing Paul she replied "And I don't intend to break up with him any time soon" her eyes flashed a little anger showing.

"He's not here is he?" asked Tyler suddenly looking a little worried

"No…why do you ask?" Bella replied as she noticed Tyler scanning the diner. He visibly relaxed when he heard Paul was not there.

"Umm nothing Bella." he mumbled its ok" but he shifted in his seat looking uncomfortable

Bella's eyes narrowed he was hiding something "Tell me Tyler" she snapped "What's wrong?" Tyler looked over to the ladies room hoping his girlfriend would appear so he would have an excuse to get up and leave.

"I hear your boyfriend is a jealous possessive type" he sighed. Bella looked back at him eyes wide with shock "With a really vicious temper" he added for good measure.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" Bella hissed through her teeth the imprint snapped at her as she readied herself to defend Paul.

"Um oh damn.. he asked me not to tell you but, you really need to know this Bella." Tyler looked at her as he spoke. "Your boyfriend walked into Newton's shop and threatened Mike". Bella just stared at him frozen in place "He said that if he ever caught Mike touching you he would beat him up" Tyler clammed up as he saw the hurt appear on Bella's face. "I'm sorry to have to tell you this Bella but you're a nice girl and you deserve better". He paused before he continued grabbing her hand "I think you also need to know that he said you were not going to University Bella that you were staying in La Push with him on the Rez."

Bella was stunned into silence as she pulled her hand away from Tyler's hold. She took a sip from her coffee just for something to do in order to hold it together. Tyler put his arm around her as the tears began to fall. "I'm so sorry Bella." he whispered "But is this guy the right one for you? Do you really want to spend your life going nowhere on the Rez?

Bella opened her mouth to say something just as the diner door crashed against the wall. They both looked up to see a very pissed Paul stalking towards them. Before either could say a word Paul dragged Tyler to his feet.

"Getting cosy with my girl are we mother fucker?" He growled "No one touches her do you hear me?" Tyler nodded in reply.

"Paul Lahote"! Bella shouted "Put Tyler down now!" Paul stared at her still holding Tyler by the scruff of his neck. Bella could see the waitress had the phone to her ear no doubt calling the police. That's all she needed Charlie involved. She stood up and grabbed her purse just as Angela came back to the table

"Lahote" she said "Outside now!" Bella stomped off towards the door followed by a chastened Paul. She did not stop or turn around until she reached her truck.

"Bella Please I…" he sighed.

Bella spun round and glared at Paul "How dare you!" she spat "Treat my friends like that Paul Lahote. You embarrassed me and yourself with your behaviour in there she jutted her chin towards the diner.

"Bella babe" he crooned moving closer to her

"Don't you Bella babe me" she shouted her small arms waving as she worked herself up into a temper.

"I'm just looking after you Bella" he pleaded "That guy just wants into your pants"

"But he's got a girlfriend Pau!" she practically screamed at him and he does not want to get anywhere near my pant…uuurrgghh she squealed with frustration. Her eyes narrowed as her hands balled up into little fists. "And what's all this I hear about Mike? She hissed at Paul

"What about the little mother fucker? Snarled Paul in return the wolf had just about had enough of Bella's berating.

"You threatened him Paul. How could you do that? She wailed

"Easily!" He sniggered a smirk on his lips. But wished he hadn't when he saw Bella s eyes flash again with anger. "Jeez he thought she's so hot when she's angry." He grabbed her in his arms as she fought against him slapping at his bare chest and he nuzzled her hair.

"Let go of me Paul" she cried still struggling against him "I'm so angry with you just leave me the fuck alone"

"Bella babe." He whispered taking a deep breath of her scent and then it hit him "What the fuck…" he snarled" as he released her from his hold. Bella took a few paces back as she looked at him shaking in front of her.

"Paul?" she whispered

"Why do you smell of another fucking wolf?" He growled his eyes looking more lupine and the tremors increased as they rolled down his arms. He grabbed Bella's chin forcing her head up to look at him. "Why do you smell like fucking Jacob Black?"

Bella bit her bottom lip hard. Paul was hurting her, his grip was so tight on her face and she could see that the wolf was very much in control as he stood in front of her seething. She said nothing in return as the tears began to flow…..she really wanted to run away but she knew that would be a very bad move…and for the first time in a long while she felt afraid…..

 _ **A/N: Oh boy Paul is so jealous…trouble in paradise and Bella hasn't even mentioned the University places yet. Everyone assumes she is just staying put on the Rez but Bella wants more from life…**_

 _ **Till next time xxx**_


	15. Sorry

**Disclaimer:** All characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer

 _ **A/N: Big thanks to everyone who reads this story! Please, please review it helps me it keep this story on track xx Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to review so far.**_

 _ **I have got so excited with this tale that I just had to publish this chapter quickly and also because some of you were upset at Pauls reactions…hang on in there he a bad boy after all!**_

 _ **I also kept playing the song Sorry by Justin Bieber – it sums up how Paul is feeling perfectly do play it!**_

Is it too late now to say sorry?

'Cause I'm missing more than just your body, oh

Is it too late now to say sorry?

Yeah, I know that I let you down

Is it too late to say I'm sorry now?

 _ **And now the story continues**_

Chapter 15 – Sorry….

Paul released his hold on Bella's chin and stepped back from her. What the fuck had he done he thought as he looked at Bella crying in front of him and no wonder he had scared the shit out of her with his moronic behaviour.

He rubbed his face with his hands. He had seriously fucked up this time. There was no way she would forgive him and besides right at this moment he felt he didn't deserve her. He closed his eyes as all the reasons why he should never have accepted the damn imprint flooded his mind. This is why he had tried to keep away from her he was rotten to the core, not good enough, never would be.

Bella could see the hurt and despair flooding Paul's handsome features. Yes he had frightened her and held her face too tightly she thought but, she knew deep down Paul would never intentionally hurt her. She quietly reached out her hand and cupped the side of Pauls face. His eyes flickered open in response to her gentle touch and he leaned into her hand.

"Oh Paul…" she sighed "What are we going to do?" He tried to turn away but Bella wasn't having any of it. "Speak to me Paul please" she begged.

Paul hesitated for a fraction of a second before he turned away from her and began to walk in the direction of his truck. It hurt really hurt to turn away from her but Bella deserved so much better than he could ever provide. His mind replayed the look of fear on Bella's face as he held her too hard. She had cried he had made her fucking cry..his imprint…his Bella…he shook his head in despair. He was supposed to protect her not keep fucking hurting her….

"Paul Lahote!"Bella called after him "Don't you dare fucking turn your back on me!" She stamped her foot with frustration and the cussing made Paul turn around to face her, his eyes full of sadness and regret.

"I need to leave Bella" he said "I have done enough damage for one day. You should go back inside speak to your friends, apologise for me and I…" but he didn't finish his sentence as Bella ran at him throwing herself into his arms

"Don't you dare try to leave me, I'm not finished with you" she cried "I can see what you're thinking, but it's not true you know it isn't"

Paul grabbed her tight and sunk his face into her hair as if to take one last breath of her aroma. "I love you Paul" she whispered "Please don't leave me" she placed small kisses on his cheek tightening her grip on his shoulders as she spoke "We can work through this together" she drew back from him and looked into his sad hazel eyes "Please?" she whispered.

Pauls hot lips found hers in reply and he kissed her deeply putting everything he felt into that one kiss as if it were the last. As his mouth moved lazily along her jaw he whispered "I'm so sorry baby really I am...its just…oh fuck I get so jealous over you…if I ever _lost_ you…"his voice cracked over the last few words with the depth of emotion he felt

Bella took his face between her hands "Now you listen to me Paul Lahote" she said in a stern voice "I will _never_ want anyone but you" she looked deep into his eyes "Do you understand me… _only_ _you_.." She placed a small kiss on his lips "You are the one I love Paul" He kissed her again until she was breathless "Mine" she purred "You are all mine"

"Yours Bella... always...forgive me?" Paul whispered low in response as he placed another dark chocolate kiss upon her all too willing lips. Then Bella pulled away, a plan forming in her mind.

"Put me down Paul, please" she said "I have to go home and make dinner for Charlie but we _need_ to talk". Paul let her slide slowly down his front her eyelids fluttered as she felt his hard body as he knew she would. She smiled up at him. "You'll come to see me…later?" her warm cinnamon brown eyes were begging him as she spoke.

"Bella…" Paul sighed resigned "How can I ever deny you anything?" He dipped his head and kissed her. "Sure I'll come see you later before I go on patrol".

Feeling more confident by the second Bella sashayed off towards her truck knowing he was watching. She glanced back at him over her shoulder with that coy look he so adored. She had to be strong for both of them, if this relationship was going to be saved there had to be some ground rules...

"Don't think you get off that lightly for your behaviour in the diner". Paul stared at her slightly confused by her sudden assertiveness but loving the way she moved.

"You have got some serious grovelling to do Lahote…" she smiled a wicked little grin "Then maybe I will forgive you" Bella lightly laughed as she climbed into her truck. I'm so gonna make you work for it Lahote she smiled smugly to herself.

Paul stood there and laughed to himself. Fuck she was so hot when she threw that coy little look of hers he thought. He desperately wanted back into her good books again and couldn't wait to begin the grovelling…he was starting to plan all sorts of things in his mind as he watched Bella's truck pull out of the carpark and head home. One thing for sure he thought he seriously needed to get his shit together or lose his girl, what happened today could not happen again. The wolf growled in agreement.

000

Bella busied herself in the kitchen chopping onions for the chilli she was going to make for dinner. It was an ideal meal to pop in the oven and keep warm for when Charlie got back later. As she chopped some chilli's her mind wandered to Paul. Like the chilli's he was hot she mused in so many ways. He was hot for his looks, even hotter when he made love but, he was also hot tempered and let's face it after today at the diner she thought... _volatile_.

She sighed long and loud. What were they going to do? This irrational jealousy of his would ruin their relationship if they let it get out of control again. Then there was the question of her University places. It would mean leaving Paul behind; no way could he leave La Push. Separation from the pack would harm him she was sure, besides Sam would never allow it as she had heard Paul was the best fighter he had.

Her stomach clenched at that thought, that Paul was out there patrolling, risking his life every day for people who didn't know him or cared about him. What if something happened to him….what if… she gasped teary eyed… he was killed? The clatter of the knife she had dropped without knowing brought her back to her senses.

Bella quickly added the chopped chilli to the simmering meat dish, following it up with a generous spoon full of garlic. Popping on a lid she placed the casserole dish in the oven to let the chilli cook slowly. There would be enough to feed Paul as well… when he finally showed up. She sighed feeling tense as she really thought he would have come to her just after she arrived home but it had been over an hour and still no sign not even a text.

As she washed her hands free of raw chilli Bella grew sad. Deep down she knew that her long held dream of going to University was just not gonna happen for her…she knew for certain that leaving Paul would break her heart…and his...the way she felt right this minute... a longing for him like he had been gone for days let alone just hours. You've got it bad she whispered to herself then laughed shaking her head slightly. Got to be strong girl she told herself remember make him work for it…..

An hour or so later Bella felt the tingle running up her spine and settle on the mark on her neck before he appeared, she knew he was close. Her eyes snapped to the kitchen window in time to see a glimpse of a silver wolf at the bottom of the garden where it met the forest edge. Her heart sped up in response…

Paul phased as he strolled across the lawn laughing at Bella staring at him through the window. He pulled on his cut-offs slowly giving her quite a show. Bella's hand flew to her mouth Oh my god she thought the neighbours! Her eyes were drawn back to the smug grin plastered on Pauls face he knew she was loving this display he could hear her beating heart from out here is was that loud and fast.

Focus girl Bella whispered to herself stay focused. Remember make him work for it…don't let him off the hook too easily and he's gonna try it on…but oh she sighed look at that body. All she could focus on at that moment was Pauls toned abs leading to a perfect V shape flowing into the low slung cut offs…Fuck she sighed I'm done for….

Paul strolled into the kitchen but instead of the cocky grin Bella expected to see he looked more like a little boy caught with his hand in the cookie jar. His hazel eyes still looked sad as he ran a quick inventory up and down her body. She smiled to herself she knew he couldn't help it the wolf demanded she was kept safe at all times.

He stood by the kitchen worktop as if he was waiting for something…Bella threw herself at him and he caught her bringing her close to his rock hard body.

"Bella baby" he sighed as his hot lips met hers. They were both lost for a moment in their frenzied kissing... then Bella pulled back to look at him.

"Don't get any ideas Lahote." she said "Your still on probation" he pouted as he tried to pull her back against him. "No…no…no!" Bella laughed "… You have to earn kisses from me tonight."

Pauls eyes twinkled with undisguised mischief "I like the sound of that babe" he chuckled "What are you gonna make me do to earn them?"

"Well" said Bella as she turned to the stove "First off we are going to sit and have some dinner together... unless you have already eaten?" he shook his head. "And then", she continued looking back at him "We are going to have a serious talk about your issues."

Paul looked a little deflated no doubt Bella thought to herself he was hoping to hop straight into bed not talk …all guys hated the serious "talk" with their girlfriends and Paul would be no different especially when it meant talking about his "issues" She smiled to herself as she turned away from him "Sit down" she called "I'm ready to serve dinner."

000

They sat and talked exactly as Bella wanted. She explained how she had gone to make peace with Jacob because she needed him back in her life as her friend. Paul wasn't entirely over the moon but it pleased his imprint and that was all that mattered. At the back of his mind he wondered if that fucker Black had purposely covered Bella in his scent just to fuck him off…if so…. well it had worked.

In turn Paul explained why he was at the diner and why he kicked off. "I was on my way back from that job I told you about and I pulled into the dinner for a take out. The last thing I expected to see was your truck Bella." he sighed "As I approached the door I glanced in the window and what do I see but you and what's his face…"

"Tyler..." Bella sighed "His name is Tyler"

"Whatever!" Paul snarled

"Paul..!" Bella drawled

"Ah…ok…. Tyler" he replied suitably chastised. "Well you two were looking real cosy in a booth and he had his arm around you" He raised his hands in resignation "What was I supposed to think Bella?"

Bella rolled her eyes "Paul Lahote" she sighed as she reached across the table and tapped his head "I want you to get it into that thick wolf skull of yours. I _don't_ want anyone but you."

"Am I forgiven?" he asked hopefully he desperately wanted to kiss her, cuddle that sweet body.

"Hmmm" Bella replied "I'm thinking about it…." but before he could reply she said "Well…" eyeing Paul's empty plate "Lucky I put some aside for Charlie that's the third helping Paul."

Fuck she's sneaky Paul thought, dodged that question like a pro but I can be sneakier…..

"You shouldn't be such a great cook" he replied "That was really good Bella… jeez I won't be able to run I'm that full" he laughed "Sam's gonna go off on one. "Bella put the plates in the sink but as she went to pick up Paul's glass he grabbed her and pulled her down onto his lap. He nuzzled her neck.

"Come on Baby" he said "Surely you can forgive me ...please…hmmm" he sighed as his mouth placed hot kisses on her skin. Bella was almost lost to the feelings but she knew what he was up to. She got up and moved away.

"Don't even try it Lahote" she laughed " I know all about the "mark" you are aiming for Emily and Kim told me." she stood there feeling triumphant as Paul gazed up at her in wonder Fuck he loved her…..he thought

"I want you even more when you're playing hard to get Bella" He growled, slowly rising out of his seat. Bella started to back off slowly "I'm warning you Lahote!" she squeaked placing herself so the table stood between them. "Behave yourself or…"

"Or what baby...whatcha gonna do to me?" he laughed darkly as he crept closer. Bella's eyes flickered to the doorway "Don't even think about it" he growled "Don't run from the wolf…" and he suddenly leapt at her catching her in his arms before she crashed to the ground. He laughed throatily as he looked into her wide cinnamon eyes. "Please Bella…" he whispered "Say I'm forgiven…please baby…please?" He whined with that little boy smile of his that she so loved and he saved only for her.

Bella looked back at him how could she not forgive him when he looked like this all boyish and …yummy ...yeah that's right she thought _...yummy._ Her lips met his and she heard the wolf purr in approval…

Bella sat on Paul's knee at the kitchen table. Bella had stood fast and she was pleased with herself they had not jumped into bed but had just sat kissing and cuddling. Paul had complied with her wishes even though he really didn't want to but he did not want to push his luck, she was back in his arms and that's all that mattered…at least for now. Besides there would be plenty of time to make love to Bella later. He could take his sweet time then and worship her like she deserved…but not now.

He sighed time to go there was a pack meeting Sam had called then it was straight on patrol. He placed a chaste kiss on Bella's lips. "Time to go babe." he whispered "Or Uncle Sam's gonna be mad." Bella tugged his black hair bringing his mouth back to hers.

"Just one more kiss Paul…please " she whispered "I gotta make it last till you come back." Paul laughed before he kissed her long and slow. "I'll be back before you know it" he smiled.

Bella sighed she really did not want him to go on patrol tonight. She had a bad feeling about it..."Text me?" Bella asked. "Text me as soon as you get off patrol… please?"

He looked back at her seeing the fear in her eyes. "It will be 2am in the morning baby I don't want to wake you"

"That's ok" she whispered "I ….I...just need to know you're safe…please." She begged again. He cuddled her close and kissed her hair

"Nothing is going to happen to me babe." he laughed but looking at her again he could see she was serious "Ok I'll text". Fuck… damn the imprint he thought he really couldn't deny her anything. He stood and gently placed Bella on her feet. They exchanged one last kiss and he moved to the door.

Bella watched him stride across the lawn seamlessly phasing into the silver wolf as he reached the edge of the forest. The imprint pulled at her heart as he vanished into the undergrowth, something in their relationship had changed tonight, deepened even. Her arms suddenly felt so empty without Paul…all she could do now was wait…

000

"You took your time Lahote" growled Sam when Paul raced into the clearing where the rest of the pack was waiting.

"Servicing the little imprint?" sneered Leah. Paul just growled in response. Just fucking wait bitch he thought I aint forgotten about you.

"Ok listen up" growled Sam. And that means you too Lahote I need your full attention"

"Pussy whipped" laughed Quill. Paul growled in return.

"There's been a sighting of leeches this afternoon" continued Sam. "Whilst Jake and Quil were on patrol. They managed to get away but we need to be on alert in case they return.

"They knew where the treaty line was" snarled Jake "Kept jumping over to the Cullen side every time we got near."

"Maybe looking for the Cullen's?" ventured Seth

"Possibility" huffed Jake in response "But my gut feeling is they are no friends of the Cullen's. They are human blood suckers for starters."

"How do you know that?" growled Paul "Did you get a look at them? Would you recognise them again?"

"Sure sure" snarled Jacob "There were two, a male and a female. I got close enough to see their red eyes.….."

"Talking of the colour red" huffed Quil "The female tick, she had long flaming red hair, hard to miss that one eh Jake?" Jake nodded his huge wolf head in agreement.

"Right!" snapped Sam "This is how it will be tonight. l want Jake and Quill to go rest for a while. Paul I want you to run with Seth, Jared you run with Leah, Embry you run with Colin and I'll take Brady that way we mix experience with pup." Sam glanced around all of them "Keep your guard up tonight I have a feeling our unwanted guests may return."

It was getting towards the end of the patrol and the pack had seen nothing. Sam started to call some of them home. Paul and Seth were up in the far reaches of Quileute territory when they caught a whiff of the stench. Leech growled Seth, his wolf excited. This would be his first encounter since phasing.

Keep close and follow my lead growled Paul he too could now smell the rotting aroma that filled the air. Fuck he thought more than one and I've got a pup to look after. He howled long and low and as he ran on the answering calls of his brothers reached his ears.

Seth was both shit scared and exited to hunt his first leech. This is what he was made to do and his wolf led the way. They were close he could sense it….

"We are almost there Paul" Jared cut into his thoughts. Thank fuck thought Paul just as a leech swung through the trees and leapt at Seth. The young wolf was knocked off balance and the vampire prepared to bite whilst he was down. Paul leapt through the air knocking the male vampire to the ground his teeth trying to find purchase.

From nowhere Leah bounded into the melee, she was one of the fastest in the pack. The female vampire came into view behind. "Leah watch out" Paul called out and whilst he was distracted the male vampire hit Paul side on with devastating force. Paul flew through the air and cracked against a tree. He dragged himself up but his right hind leg gave way he was hurt, hurt badly, blood gushing from the wound.

Crouching low the vampire sprang at him and Paul tried to turn but his wounded leg slowed him down. Somehow he managed to avoid the full impact of the blow but the two of them rolled into the undergrowth, Paul had lost too much blood and his strength was failing he could not hold the leech off for much longer. Jared came crashing through with Sam and the leech ran for it back across the Cullen line.

Paul laid on the ground panting heavily everything was fading he was losing consciousness, then it hit him , the burning sensation and the pain fuck the pain he rolled over on to his side and whined "Bella…." he thought as everything went black…..

Sam and Jared immediately phased back to human form and ran to the Paul's side, who was now human himself. Sam used the cord from his shorts to tie off Paul's leg and ease the blood loss from the wound in his thigh. It was then that Jared made the discovery…

"Jeez he's been bitten Sam!" he cried "The fucking leech bit Paul! Sam was horrified...

"Fuck no! "He shouted "We have to get him back to Sue NOW!..."

Sam stood shaking as he raked a hand through his hair. Venom was poison to the wolves. Depending on how much the leech had injected into Paul he would either live or die only time would tell….

 _ **A/N Nooooooooo Pauls been bitten and venom is deadly to the wolves. Ciff hanger I know…don't hate me!**_

 _ **Till next time xx**_


	16. Hopeand the arms of an angel

**Disclaimer:** All characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer

 _ **A/N: Big thanks to everyone who reads this story! Please, please review it helps me keep this story on track I love to hear your thoughts whether you hate the story line or love it xx Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to review so far, special shout out to all the guest reviewers !**_

 _ **By the way wishing you all a very Happy 4**_ _ **th**_ _ **of July!**_

 _ **And now the story continues!...**_

 _Extract from In The Arms of The Angel –_ bySarah Mc Lachlan

You are pulled from the wreckage  
Of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort here

 _ **Chapter 16 – Hope…and the arms of an angel**_

Bella was running, running for her life. Her bare feet made no sound on the forest floor as she tried to escape her pursuer. She had no idea who it was only the feeling of dread as it came closer. All she knew was to run …or die. Every muscle was screaming as she pushed herself on knowing her hunter was gaining on her. A loud howl rang out in the still dark forest and a large silver wolf jumped out in front of her.

"Paul..!" she screamed "Help me...please" The large wolf stood on its hind legs and with fangs showing it leapt over Bella at her attacker. Bella stumbled and fell, on all fours she looked back over her shoulder and could see the silver wolf and the vampire locked in battle. As she scrambled into the undergrowth the two rolled together towards her, their teeth snapping and growling echoing around the forest.

As Bella watched bewildered and helpless, the vampire made a sudden lunge at Paul and bit him tearing into the wolf's flesh. The wolf yelped in pain and lay twitching on the floor as blood sprayed from the wound…..

The sound of Bella screaming Paul's name echoed in the surrounding forest, as the red eyed monster advanced towards her…..

000

"What the fuck!" Charlie cried out, as he barged into Bella's room, switching on the light his eyes quickly ran over his daughter searching for any sign of injury. "Jeez… Bella I thought you were being attacked in your bed! He took in deep breath, trying to calm the effect of the adrenaline that was pumping through his body. His eyes were drawn to the look of sheer terror on his daughters face. Bella was sat bolt upright in her bed her heart racing sweat covered her body, her eyes wild as she stared back at Charlie. He lowered his voice and tried to sound calmer as he spoke "Are you ok Bells? You were screaming, what's wrong kiddo?"

Bella blinked once, then twice "N...n...nightmare dad…I'm s...sorry" she stuttered as she raised a shaky hand to her face and wiped the perspiration from her forehead. She struggled to breathe slowly in order to steady her rapid breathing and racing heart but the images of Paul that flooded her mind made it almost impossible.

Charlie's face softened as he breathed another sigh of relief "As long as you are ok kiddo?" He queried, hesitating at the door trying to decide whether he should cross the floor and hug his daughter or not. He ran a hand through his hair which had flopped over one eye at the front. He really hoped that this nightmare was a one off and not a return to those long nights he had hoped would _never_ return following that fucker Cullen's departure.

"Yeah I'm ok…I'll be fine in a minute" Bella lied giving her father a small smile. Her chest felt tight... painful even … _the imprint_ … Something was _wrong_ she could feel it. "I'm ok Dad, really I am" she said "You should get back to bed….you have work tomorrow"

Charlie shuffled from foot to foot but looked relieved to see that his daughter appeared to be fine and it was nothing but a dream. "Ok I'm gonna go back to bed. You're right Bell's I have an early start" he huffed before checking one last time "You sure you're ok? Bella nodded

"I might go get myself some warm milk so don't worry if you hear me in the kitchen." She smiled again.

Charlie nodded "Ok then….well goodnight kiddo try to get back to sleep" he said as he closed her door.

Bella went into a panic as the door closed. _Paul …the nightmare….something had gone badly wrong_ …all her senses were screaming and a dull pain was throbbing through her body. With a sickening feeling of dread she picked up her cell and glanced at the time 3:00am. He should have finished his patrol and text her by now. But there was nothing on her cell. With shaking fingers she text Sam. He called back almost immediately.

" _Bella!" Sam sounded frantic "I was just about to call you!" He took a deep breath "Can you come to La Push right away? ….It's Paul …He needs you Bella." Bella swallowed hard in response fear gripping her heart. She knew Paul was in trouble, big trouble or the Alpha would never have asked for her help._

" _Bella!" Sam shouted down the line "Are you there honey? Please talk to me …shall we come and get you?"_

" _No no …it'll be quicker for me to come to you …its fine Sam " she managed to reply as she scrambled out of bed and crossed her room flicking off the light "..I'm on my way now….." she hesitated before almost whispering "Sam what's wrong with Paul? She stood holding her breath, preparing for the worst_

 _There was a sigh then "Paul's been injured" replied Sam "But don't worry he's ok... his healing process will be quicker with you here. He needs his imprint"_

" _OK I'm on my way see you soon" replied Bella and cut off the call._

"Fuck!" sighed Sam as he looked at Jared and Jacob standing in Paul's kitchen "I just couldn't tell her the truth….."

000

Bella quickly pulled on some sweats and an old top. She quietly sneaked down the stairs and out to her truck. She was still shaking and sweating despite the chill in the air, combined with the throbbing ache in her body it made her wonder if she were sickening for something but, deep down she knew the reason… _Paul_.

She almost laughed hysterically to herself as she climbed into her truck. Why make the effort to be quiet when she was about to start up the noisiest truck in Forks…maybe even Washington State. Charlie would be livid but she'd face the music later…what mattered now was that Paul needed her. It was then that the thought hit her. Maybe Sam had not been entirely truthful…. If Paul wasn't badly injured why did he need her? Come to think of it why hadn't he made the call himself…..?

Bella pushed the old truck as fast as it would go. Her cell lit up she knew that would be Charlie trying to call her. She just prayed he would not come after her in the cruiser. As she pulled up outside Paul's house she could see Jacob on the steps waving at her looking frantic. She quickly text Charlie that she was in La Push on an emergency and hoped he would not follow.

Jacob pulled her from the cab and ran with her into the house. "Bella honey" he said pulling her closer to his chest. He could feel her shaking from the chill in the air and the fear that that was plain to see in those big brown eyes that stared up at him. "It's gonna be fine honey." Jacob whispered as he took her into Paul's bedroom and placed her gently on her feet "You're here now, he's gonna be ok."

Bella glanced around the room. Sam was pacing beside Paul's large bed whilst Sue finished cleaning a huge gash in Paul's thigh. There were other cuts and scratches on his body but they appeared to be healing. As Bella's eyes drifted up to his face, to her horror she could see Paul was unconscious…he looked sickly pale…all wrong…She felt like she was suffocating her chest was so tight… _he was dying_ …. she could _sense_ it … _feel_ it… that's why Sam had called her. Her hand shot to her mouth stifling the scream she wanted to release. Her terrified eyes looked to Sam as he held out his arms and she rushed into them grateful to the Alpha for offering comfort.

"What happened Sam?" she whispered looking into his eyes. "He's dying isn't he…that's why you asked me to come?" She closed her eyes feeling for the imprint. It felt weaker he was fading she knew it.

Sam's eyes flickered to Sue before he answered "Bella it's gonna be ok… just listen to me...Please? Bella took a deep breath, opened her eyes and nodded at Sam "Paul's lost a lot of blood even for the wolf's healing powers to overcome." Sam held Bella close as he prepared himself for what he had to say next "But…It's not blood loss that concern's us…" Sam continued looking into her eyes and panic shot across Bella's face as she waited ...for the inevitable….

"He's been bitten by a vampire Bella" said Sam "We think there's some venom in his system and…" he took a deep breath "You need to know that it can be fatal to our kind."

Bella froze as the room started to spin. Sam held her upright. "He's strong Bella. If anyone can fight it its Lahote." he tried to smile a little but failed.

Desperately holding herself together Bella looked at Paul's still body and then back at Sam her eyes wide with panic "What can I do to help him Sam?" she managed to ask. "Is there anything I can do...or…" she didn't want to say it "…Or is it too late..?" She had been so brave but the tears started to flow and Sam drew her close to his chest. The warmth reminded Bella of Paul and her heart clenched as her eyes wandered back to the bed and the pale still figure that lay there.

"Sue has done all she can but drugs are burnt off by the wolf's healing process. We think his only hope is you…. He needs his _imprint_ Bella... He needs you to be near to help him fight and get well." Sam whispered in her ear." He loves you Bella, we know you're his world"

"But how can I help?" she replied feeling useless as she watched Sue clear away the used sheets and bandages covered in Paul's blood. She adjusted the drip in his arm that was filling him with his brothers donated blood. "I'm not a nurse or anything, Sam." Sighed Bella as she moved towards the bed drawn to Paul like a magnet, even though he was unconscious.

"Get in the bed with him Bella, It's important that he can smell you and feel your presence." replied Sue as she moved around the room. "Our legends tell us that the power of the imprint bond will heal everything, we've just got to have faith Bella." Bella nodded at Sue and moved forward to get up onto the bed.

"It needs to be skin on skin Bella, it will be easier for him to smell you, know you are there" called Sam as he left the room to speak to the pack assembled outside in Paul's back yard, allowing her some privacy. Bella quickly pulled off her sweats and top. She clambered into the bed watching Paul's face for any signs he knew she was there….but there was _nothing… no expression… no_ _movement_. How she wanted those beautiful hazel eyes of his to open and turn to hers. See that cocky grin…as he called her _baby_ …She choked back the tears. She needed to be strong, for both of them, she loved him…needed him.

Bella lay down and tucked herself in close against his side, raising her leg she let it rest on top of his sturdy thighs. She sucked in a sharp breath as her skin met his. He felt cold and clammy to her touch… _all wrong…so wrong_ …and that worried her even more.

Bella felt so afraid for him but her mind was set, she was gonna fight "Don't you dare leave me Lahote!" She whispered in his ear as Sue covered them both with a sheet and a duvet.

"That's right Bella dear" she nodded "Keep talking to him, let him know you're here for him"

Bella looked up at Sue tears shining in her warm cinnamon brown eyes and gave a little nod before returning to whisper to Paul "I still haven't forgiven you yet and you still have some serious grovelling to do for your behaviour in the diner ...no way are you getting off that easily Lahote…do you hear me?"

There was silence… no quick reply from those sensuous lips or his sexy laugh… just the sound of Paul's laboured breathing as his body fought the venom like an infection as it rampaged through him. Bella kissed his face tenderly as she stroked his jet black hair. "I'm here baby" she whispered her voice wobbling with emotion "Please come back to me... I can't go on without you…please Paul" she begged.

Sue gently stroked Bella's hair "He's going to be fine Bella. You're here now that's all that matters…The rest is up to Paul….and the Spirits…." She paused "Call me if you need anything." and she left the room closing the door behind her.

Shortly after Sue left the door opened again and Leah slid into the room. "What do you want?" Bella spat "Come to gloat?" She cuddled Paul closer, and angled her body between him and Leah, protecting him like a wolf with her cub.

Leah leant against the wall and shook her head "No Bella believe me that's the last thing I want" she sighed.

"Just go Leah" said Bella entwining Pauls limp hand with her own. "I just don't want to even look at you." Leah hung her head in shame.

"I'm sorry for what I said to you at Sam's" she said "I wish I could take it all back but I can't." Bella said nothing as she stroked Pauls face, brushing his hair back from his forehead and fussing over him. She watched Leah from the corner of her eye one false move from her Bella thought and I'll take her down…the way she felt at the moment she'd probably fight to the death to protect him…

"Paul's here because he saved Seth and me" Leah whispered tears starting to flow down her face. Bella's eyes shot to Leah's face. That's all she needed to know right now.

"I'm sure you're very grateful!" Bella snapped "But I can't deal with it right now. Please just leave….." She closed her eyes desperately trying not to cry. She placed her face against his. "Please don't tell me you sacrificed yourself for fucking Leah" she whispered.

Leah said nothing in return and only the sound of the door opening and closing again signalled her departure from the room. Bella sighed in relief that Leah had gone and concentrated her efforts back onto Paul who lay unmoving beside her. She was sure she could feel him drifting away from her…in the hour before dawn, Grandma Swan used to say that's when the weak and the old slip away…

"Oh God…please let him live" Bella prayed to whoever was listening. "I've only just found him and I love him so much…please don't take him away from me…." A tear rolled down her cheek as she snuggled in closer to Paul's limp cold body. She looked around the room, and remembered how she felt that day when she first walked in and saw the magnificent bed he had made with his own hands. How the room had felt unused…..unloved….

It hit her like a bolt of lightening….Now she knew why it had felt that way…No one had cared about Paul in a long while, he had lived alone without real love for so many years. All the jealousy, the temper, the fighting. The small unloved and abused boy was still there inside him hurting.

It all fell into place like the last piece of a jigsaw… _that's why they had imprinted_ , the spirits were right to bring them together…she was the missing piece to his puzzle as he was to hers. _Together they made each other whole_.

"I've made up my mind…" she whispered in his ear defiantly gathering all her willpower, calling him back…"I'm moving in with you, no arguing Paul…I won't waste another minute being away from you." She kissed him again and the imprint tightened as they pulled at Paul's soul together. "I'm gonna fill this house…our house… with love Paul… but you've got to fight Lahote do you hear me? Fucking fight with all you've got…I'm waiting for you baby…come home please". She kissed him again and stroked his face as she waited …the sounds of his brother's howling echoed in the darkness of the forest…as they waited together for the dawn…..

000

The sunlight streaming into Pauls room woke Bella up. She felt too warm but that was because she was sprawled across Paul's body, still hugging him close. The heat was a good sign she breathed in relief as she tentively looked up at his face to be greeted by his beautiful hazel eyes. They were a little blood shot but to Bella they were beautiful all the same.

"Paul baby…" she gasped as she stroked his short black hair. Paul's eyelids fluttered for a moment then he looked around as if he did not know where he was. Bella reached up and tenderly cupped the side of his face with her hand and his eyes settled on Bella again, a small smile appearing on his cracked lips

"Bella" he croaked "You're here?"

"Of course Paul" she sighed "Where else would I be but by your side?" and placed a small kiss on his lips. He smiled her favourite little boy smile that he saved only for her, and she thought her heart would burst with the love she felt for him.

"What happened?" He groaned again as he tried to move but failed dropping back against the bed, his eyes closed tight as his body achingly throbbed in response.

"Shh..." said Bella "Just lay still Paul. You've been hurt and you were unconscious when your brother's brought you home. You need to rest."

The bedroom door opened and Sam came in with Sue following behind

"We heard voices" Sam smiled he focused on Paul "How you feeling Paul?"

"Like a sack of shit" Paul replied then said "Sorry Sue" Sue just rolled her eyes and smiled at him whilst she checked his pulse. She had popped in earlier to remove the needle for the blood transfusion but neither he nor Bella had been awake.

"I feel like I've been given a thorough beating though" he winced "with a metal bar." He looked again at Bella as he realised they were in bed naked together. He drew the sheet up protectively around them both. He wasn't about to share a naked Bella with Sam even if he was his Alpha.

"What time is it?" said Bella as she yawned and stretched a little, before snuggling close to Paul again. Under the bedding his hand gently stroked her thigh and she bit her lip to stifle the groan as his hand travelled up and across her smooth stomach. She looked at his face which was turned towards her a cocky grin on his lips whilst his hazel eyes hinted at mischief. Bella didn't have the heart to tell him off she was just so grateful to have him back….alive.

Sam didn't miss a trick though. With his back to Sue he shook his head and mouthed "Pack it in" at Paul but he too was trying to hide the relief that Paul had survived and the smile that was struggling to appear on his lips..

"It's a little after 2pm" called Sue in answer to Bella as she packed away most of her medical things.

"Oh Crap" replied Bella "Charlie…..school…they will be wondering where I am"

"Don't worry I have spoken to Charlie and the school" replied Sue "It's all ok. Besides you know you've passed your exams and will graduate Bella. No harm can come from missing one day now." Bella breathed a huge sigh of relief as she helped Paul take a few sips of water.

The bedroom door closed behind Sue and Sam, they were alone, at least for a few minutes. Bella gently turned Paul's face towards her, tears in her eyes "I thought I'd lost you Paul" she whispered then crushed her lips against his, pouring everything she had into that kiss, _relief, love, hope_. He responded deepening the kiss before his hot mouth dragged along her jaw and finally settling on that special place, his mark which he lightly sucked "Yours" she groaned in response to his touch. "Always"

"I love you Bella" he whispered…

000

Paul was softly snoring when Bella peeped into the bedroom later that afternoon. Sue had examined him and decided everything was ok but he needed rest. The venom had knocked his body for six and Paul needed to rest to recover his strength. She smiled to herself as she closed the bedroom door and headed back to the kitchen.

Emily had brought over some late lunch but Bella was now searching Paul's fridge and cupboards. There really wasn't a lot in …typical guy she thought and there was only one thing to do, she had to go shopping and the rez shop would have to do. Picking up her purse from the kitchen work top she went outside and started her truck.

Having picked up some groceries Bella carried the bags from the truck and into Paul's kitchen. She nearly dropped the lot when she saw Paul sat at the counter with a sheet wrapped around him. He looked pale and distraught as his eyes found hers.

"Paul" she cried. "What are you doing out of bed? Sue said you needed to rest." She rushed over to him and he pulled her close, his lips frantically finding hers. Bella pulled back and Paul dipped his face into her hair taking a deep breath

"I'm sorry Bella" he sighed. "I thought you had left me" his lips kissed their way along her jawline and down onto her neck.

Bella drew back and looked at him "I went shopping Paul. I needed to get some food to fix you some dinner" Two sad hazel eyes looked back at her as she helped him walk back to the bedroom, he was limping his right leg taking time to heal. He groaned as he lay down on the bed and Bella covered him in a sheet. He reached out a hand and grabbed her arm.

"You don't have to stay" he mumbled as he closed his eyes exhausted "The pack will help. You should go home and rest. I understand you were up all night." He was weary, starting to fall asleep again. Bella stroked his face.

"Listen up Lahote." Bella gently laughed "I'm not going anywhere ever without you." Paul opened an eye and smiled a little "In fact…" she continued assertively "I'm moving in …and I won't take no for an answer" Paul was awake now staring at her incredulously.

"But what about Charlie?" He sighed

"I'm 18 Paul, I've practically graduated and I can do what I like with my life" she replied as she bent forward and kissed him gently." I nearly lost you last night" she sighed a small frown appearing on her pretty face "Time is precious, we have to live for the moment and not be left with what if's and regret" she kissed him again. Paul pulled back a huge grin spread across those luscious lips, his hazel eyes twinkling…

"I was gonna wait until after graduation…" he smiled looking a little shy "But you're right we should live for the moment. He pulled her into his arms and looking deep into her warm cinnamon brown eyes he said

"Isabella Marie Swan…..Will you ….Will you…. .Marry me?

Bella gasped…then she kissed him…

 _ **A/N Hurrah he's alive but will she marry him ..you know what Bella thinks of marriage!**_

 _ **Till next time xxx**_


	17. Babies?

**Disclaimer:** All characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer

 _ **A/N: Big thanks to everyone who reads this story! Please, please review it helps me keep this story on track I love to hear your thoughts whether you hate the story line or love it xx Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to review so far, special shout out to all the guest reviewers and Twin68 in particular… bless you for sharing your fight for the one you love! I can't reply to you direct so sign up! Sarahmicaela thx for your continued support…love you girl xxx!**_

 _ **And now the story continues!...**_

 **Chapter 17 – Babies?**

"Well are you going to say something Bella?" said Paul looking a bit deflated. Bella just stared at him wide eyed. Moving in with him was one thing but marriage she thought, what would Charlie say…oh god... Renee… her views on getting married too young were legendary, she was raised on them!

Paul unwound his arms from around her and laid back against the pillows with a sigh his hazel eyes reflected the hurt and betrayal he was feeling at Bella's lack of response to his proposal. "It's ok "he mumbled "Maybe we are not ready for that big a step." He closed his eyes but a slight frown gave away the fact that he was brooding…

Bella took a deep breath then launched herself at him "Yes, Yes, Yes!" she giggled as she peppered his face in tiny kisses. Paul's eyes shot open in surprise and a smile appeared on his face

"Really?" Paul managed to say "You really want to be my wife?"

"More than anything." Bella whispered "I love you Paul and I want to marry you." She showered him in kisses again "I'd be honoured to be your wife." She smiled shyly at him as he pulled her on top of him and kissed her deeply, his hands smoothing up and down her back.

"You really want to marry me?" he repeated in disbelief before his hot lips found hers, his hands squeezing her ass. Bella nodded as she rested her forehead against his.

"Really…" she whispered "I told you I was moving in… I don't want to be away from you ever again".

Paul drew back and looked into her eyes his own glinting with green and gold specks, the wolf clearly near the surface. "We will always be together" he promised. He looked serious for a moment and sighed "I haven't got you a ring yet…" he admitted "But I know what I want to get you…will you allow me to choose or do you want to?" he had that puppy dog look again and Bella just melted against his warm chest.

"Surprise me…" she laughed as she tenderly stroked the side of his jaw, planting another kiss on those luscious lips of his.

"Still can't believe you said yes" he shook his head as he chuckled low and throaty. His hands travelled up her back, his right hand wound into her hair pulling her head closer to him as he kissed her, his tongue begging for entry into her mouth. Bella willingly obliged and let out a little whimper as she tasted and felt the heat from Pauls tongue. He kissed her until she was breathless then slowly dragged his hot mouth along the side of her jaw "Wanna celebrate a little..? He whispered suggestively in her ear sending little tremors of pleasure down her spine. His tongue tasted her sweet skin and he deeply inhaled her aroma exciting both the man and the wolf.

Bella somehow pulled away before things got completely out of hand and slid off the bed. Paul fell back against the pillows and groaned in response "Aw _Bella_ …come on..." he moaned "Where are you going? Can't we at least celebrate a little? "

" _No…no...no_ …! You're a bad boy Paul Lahote..." she teased "Nurse Clearwater's orders were quite specific plenty of rest and _no exertion_ until that leg has healed." She pointed at his right leg then wagging the same finger from side to side added "and that also includes sex" She giggled as she looked at his face…

Paul had pushed his bottom lip out in a pout like a little boy who'd been told no cookies before dinner. He patted the space next to him on the bed "Oh come on Bella…please?" he chuckled "I won't exert myself if…." his eyes twinkled…" I let you take the lead…" he smiled that sexy grin of his before adding "I'll just lie here and relax whilst you do all the work…."

Bella shook her head "Whatcha mean I do all the work…? We're not married yet Lahote!" trying her best to look put out but laughed at him. The way he looked right now she thought I would jump him if it wasn't for the fact he _really_ did need to rest. "Look all I'm saying" she sighed again "Is not now Paul… you'll just have to wait a little longer." She turned to go out whilst Paul made a soft whining sound, he looked so rejected even though she knew that was not the case but, still that look… it pulled at her heart strings .

"I'm going to make you something to eat" she smiled as an idea formed in her mind, she glanced over her right shoulder with that look he so loved "Then maybe that leg of yours could do with a warm bath and…. a massage?"

Paul's demeanour suddenly changed he looked up bright eyed and eager "Oh I'm sure that will really help with my healing baby" he was all doe eyed as he tried to keep a straight face as he said it but, he was fighting the smile that was edging onto his lips. "I'm not sure if I can manage the bath on my own though." He added looking devious "I may need some help in case I slide under the water." He tried to look helpless but failed. Then chuckled deep and sexy. Bella just laughed as she turned to leave the room.

"Actually" said Paul "I would think a bath would be best before dinner then we can relax." Bella hesitated at the door.

"Hmm maybe you're right…" she replied playing along "Better not to exert yourself on a full stomach….."

"Exactly…" he agreed "I think we are on the same page?" his eyes were dark with desire and Bella felt that familiar ache start to grow. She rolled her eyes then took a deep breath and straightened up walking purposefully through the doorway…she knew damn well what he was implying and she found the idea hot….she took a deep breath to calm herself down.

The look on Pauls face had told her that he could smell her arousal let alone hear her heart thumping loudly. "Well I'd better run that bath" she said as she made her way to the bathroom "Where do you keep your bath towels?" she called

"Right here" whispered Paul. Bella jumped he was standing right behind her as she bent over the bath testing the water pouring from the faucet, adding some bath oil she had managed to find. She spun round to face him and he caught her in his strong arms pulling her tight against him.

"I think" he mumbled against her hair, "Nurse Swan needs to remove her clothes so they don't get wet when she assists her patient with bathing…"

"Oh You think so? "Whispered Bella in return "I could always use a bath towel to cover them" she moaned loudly as Paul ran his hot mouth along her jaw and his hand pulled at the buttons of her shirt….

"Yes I do" he whispered in her ear as he nuzzled his mark "Especially when the patient needs help washing his back and besides wet clothes are so uncomfortable, you may even get a chill." Fat chance of that thought Bella not with Paul's hot body to keep her warm. Soon both of them were standing naked in the steamy bathroom. Paul slowly lowered himself into the hot water before pulling on Bella's hand to join him.

"There's not a lot of room" giggled Bella as she slid down between his thighs, "At least not when you have a big wolf in the bath with you." Paul laughed low in reply as he pulled her beneath the water. He moved his injured leg so it hung over the edge of the bath slightly, the wound still taking its time in healing. The movement toppled Bella to his left and her long hair got soaked by the water. She wriggled about trying to get comfortable when Paul placed a steading arm around her and groaned loudly.

"Keep doing that baby" he said "and we will need to change the bath water." Bella blushed she could feel the problem hot and hard against her back. She really couldn't stop herself as she wriggled a bit more knowing exactly what it would do to Paul. She was rewarded with another groan as he nuzzled her neck again.

"Then we had better make a start on getting you clean and back into bed" she gently laughed in reply as she grabbed the soap.

"I love it when you're being assertive baby" he whispered against her neck as his hands moved round to gently caress her breasts. Bella lay back and closed her eyes in response to Paul's touch, a small sigh escaping from her lips. Paul laughed low and sexy. "I love you the future Mrs Lahote…" He whispered as one hand travelled down and dipped between her thighs. Bella arched her back against him as she loudly moaned his name, the soap dropping from her fingers and disappearing below the hot water…

"Come for me baby" he whispered in her ear as his hand worked its magic. The combination of the hot water and Pauls warm body had fully relaxed Bella and now she could feel that delicious ache building looking for release. As one hand continued to massage each nipple in turn, Paul's deft fingers found that other sweet spot and Bella knew she was lost in the final sprint to her peak.

"Let go baby…" he moaned in her ear and as she came he bit down upon his mark increasing the intensity of her orgasm so she trembled against his firm body like butterflies wings. His hot tongue lapped long and slow over his mark sending rippling aftershocks of pleasure right down to her core. Bella turned around sending water splashing over the side of the bath and she kissed him deeply "I love you so much Paul Lahote" she sighed as she drew back slightly and looked into his beautiful hazel eyes, a single tear rolled down her cheek. Paul caught it on his finger.

"What's all his baby…?" he whispered as he softly kissed her lips "Why the tears I thought you were happy?"

Bella sniffed a little "I'm the happiest girl in the world right now" she laughed "Because I love you so very much" she sniffed again then smiled a little "But I thought I had lost you forever last night" she paused "and it frightened me Paul…" her big warm cinnamon brown eyes filled with tears at the memory as Paul gently tilted her face up to his, his hazel eyes full of promise…

"I'm never gonna leave you Bella" he smiled placing another kiss on her mouth "You're mine.." he growled "All mine" and he deepened the kiss as Bella murmured "yours" in reply.

000

Paul wearily lay down on the bed, the hot water and being bathed by Bella had relaxed him just as she had hoped. Bella climbed up on the bed and straddled herself across his waist. "Turn over Paul she smiled at him. "I promised you a massage first then something to eat."

"I love it when you order me about little girl" he growled turning under her and stretching out. Bella surveyed the wonderful sculptured torso laid out before her. _My oh my_! She thought, it's a feast for sore eyes. She licked her lips in anticipation as she ran her hands across his broad shoulders, the same familiar shoulders she clung to whilst he drove her crazy when they made love. The muscles twitched as she dug her fingers into his warm flesh and as she moved down his arms, pulling at his fingertips. Paul groaned and then made a humming sound as both the man and the wolf were lost to Bella's touch.

"Baby…" he managed to say in between groans of pleasure as her hands moved down that warm caramel body "Just there oh yes…" he whispered lost in the moment. Bella smiled to herself it felt so good to be able to reduce her big wolf man to putty in her hands. She was just considering how she was going to make love to him when she thought she heard a soft snore. Cocking her head to one side she stilled her movements and listened. Sure enough he snored again…..

Bella gently got off the bed and took a closer look at his face. He looked so boyish and peaceful as he slept. "Love you baby" she whispered as she placed a small kiss on his forehead then tiptoed out of the room to retrieve her clothes from the bathroom. I'm not surprised he's asleep she thought to herself the vampire bite had nearly killed him and she shivered in response. Sue was right he needed to rest even if he had other ideas…no matter how much he begged….

000

In the kitchen she started to put the rest of the shopping away and then began to chop some onions and peppers for the base to their meal just as her cell rang. Wiping her hands she grabbed it and looked at the caller ID _Charlie_ she sighed This was going to be good…..especially when she told him she was moving out…let alone getting married. Bella swallowed hard.

"Hi Dad" she said frowning a little. Now was not the time to mention moving in with Paul or marriage she decided that had to be done face to face. She owed that to Charlie at the very least.

"Hi kiddo!" Said Charlie completely taking Bella by surprise.

"How's Paul, I hear he was involved in an accident on the rez?" her father went on. He sounded rather mellow and then she had the thought!

Hi dad …yeah he's fine I'll tell you more when I see you…look where are you? Are you with Billy Black by any chance? She asked

"Hell yeah!" came the drawled reply "Yep I'm on the Rez ….Billy and me …well we are just catching up and I thought I'd check in with my beautiful daughter and the young man she's gotten involved with. Billy and Sue say he's a good man Bella." Oh thank god Bella sighed to herself. This just had to be Jake's doing, getting his father to invite Charlie over and fill him with beer, giving her the chance to be with Paul a little longer.

"Yes Dad he is ….she replied "How you gonna get back home tonight?"

"No worries Bells…" her father shouted down the phone "I'm gonna crash at Billy's"

"Have you eaten?" Bella asked a tad worried, ever the adult, looking after Rene had left its mark.

"Yeah.." hiccupped her father "Sue has made us dinner…isn't that nice of her? She is one fine lady" Charlie sighed "Real fine lady…good cook too" Bella stifled a laugh. Charlie had finally noticed a woman after all these years. She was sure Sue was part of the keep Charlie occupied plan it surely was not co incidental. This was the pack looking after their own, but maybe Sue was getting more than she bargained for…Charlie as her number one fan…

"Ok then dad" she laughed "I'll see you tomorrow after school."

"Sure, sure" her father replied which made Bella almost howl with laughter hearing the Black family mantra on her father's lips

"Night kiddo" he slurred "Love you kiddo"

"Night dad" Bella replied. "Love you too". The line went dead and Bella just stood there staring at the cell and thinking about the surreal conversation she had just had with Charlie. "Love you Jacob" she whispered "I owe you one".

There was a soft knock and the back door opened. Sam came in followed by Emily. Bella threw herself into Sam's open arms before following up with a hug for Emily.

"How's the patient?" asked Sam "Is he behaving himself and resting as Sue told him? Bella blushed deeply and Sam just laughed "Hmm I see…" he replied "Maybe it would be better if I sent a couple of his brother's over and gave you a break from his demands Bella…? he coughed slightly before correcting himself "from the demands of nursing him that is?" His eyes glinted with mischief he knew Lahote only too well.

Bella nodded "He's sleeping at the moment Sam" she managed to say "He's exhausted"

"Yes…I expect he is Bella" laughed Sam looking at her pointedly. Bella blushed again with his wolf senses Sam know exactly what they had been doing just a short while ago he would be able to smell sex in the air. Paul had mentioned it once or twice that the whole pack would know when anyone had had sex.. it was a strong primitive smell to the wolf. Besides she would smell distinctly of Paul.

Oh god she cringed to herself and bit the corner of her bottom lip as another blush rushed up her neck to join the other still on her face. Realising her discomfort Sam smiled and made a move to the doorway "I'll just look in on him if that's ok?" he asked. Bella nodded

"Sure Sam" before turning to Emily who was seated at the table and grinning at her. "Tea?" Bella asked as Sam closed the kitchen door behind him.

"That would be really great." Emily replied. She reached out and grabbed Bella's hand as she stood up pulling Bella towards her "How are you Bella sweetheart?" She sighed. Bella relaxed into Emily's embrace.

"Oh Emily he...he.." Bella choked as tears welled in her eyes. "He nearly died Emily…I…I…nearly lost Paul" the tears started to flow and Emily sat Bella down.

"You have been so brave Bella." said Emily cupping the side of Bella's face with her hand. "I would have completely fallen apart if it had been Sam." Bella dried her eyes on the tea towel Emily passed her and sniffed.

"I very nearly did" she whispered "Especially when Leah came into the room" Emily's eyes narrowed at the mention of her cousins name.

"What did she want?" asked Emily "Did she do anything?" She was going to have a word with Sam about Leah she thought.

"No..it was ok... in the end" sighed Bella." She just wanted to tell me Paul had been bitten saving her and Seth." Another tear rolled down Bella's cheek. "I know this sounds selfish!" she cried "But I didn't want to know that Emily" she sobbed "It felt like Paul was dying in my arms and I didn't want to hear it was because of Leah….That…that I was going to lose Paul for ever because of her.." Emily cuddled Bella close.

"Leah is such a stupid selfish girl sometimes" Emily sighed exasperated. "Of all the times and places to tell you that…she doesn't stop to think of others only herself". Emily smoothed Bella's hair back from her brow. "Sam's right…" she sighed "You need to rest Bella; you must be shattered after last night, maybe get away for a few hours? The pack will take care of Paul." Bella nodded and closed her eyes for a few moments. Come to think of it she had a dull headache mainly due to lack of quality sleep.

"But Paul needs me here" said Bella "If he wakes and I'm not there…he'll come searching for me and he's not strong enough at the moment to phase.".

"Go and lie down with him." said Emily I'll finish up in here then I'll send over some food later with one of the pack. Bella smiled warmly at her friend now she had relaxed a little everything was catching up with her. Emily was right she was shattered maybe a short nap would be just the thing.

"Can you keep a secret?" Bella whispered to Emily.

"Of course." Emily replied in a conspiritual tone of voice "Swear on the spirits!" she laughed looking eagerly at Bella.

"Paul asked me to marry him" laughed Bella.

Emily's hand flew up to cover her mouth "Oh my…" she laughed in return "And what did you say?" she asked knowing the answer anyways.

"Yes!.. of course" Bella squealed as Emily grabbed her for a huge embrace. The two young women spun each other round where they stood.

"Oh Bella! .."m so pleased for you both." Squealed Emily just as excited as Bella "Congratulation's!" Emily planted a kiss on Bella's cheek and then keeping her voice low said "Can you keep a secret too?"

Bella took a step back from Emily and became serious "Cross my heart Emily" she whispered in reply, her big cinnamon brown eyes wide with excitement...

"I'm pregnant Bella, the baby is due in the fall" said Emily

Bella squealed loudly "Oh Emily that's wonderful news I'm so pleased for you and Sam!"

Emily laughed along with Bella as the two girls hugged each other again. "It also means that our wedding will be moving forward from next year to next month. The baby has taken us both by surprise...but we can't wait now!"

"A wedding in one month gasped Bella "I'll help you Emily ...you know that don't you" and she looked at Emily who nodded.

"And that reminds me" Emily smiled "Will you be one of my bridesmaids? Kim will be with you."

"I would be honoured..thank you so much for asking." replied Bella her head was spinning a little so much was going on and she was trying to take it all in. The two girls sat down at the kitchen table herbal tea in hand "Wow a baby Emily" said Bella in awe.

"I know." Emily replied. "I can't believe it myself. It's something Sam and I had hoped would happen in the future but the plan was to get married first maybe have a few years together and then the patter of little feet would follow…" She giggled a little "But sometimes the spirits have other plans...and we are so happy Bella. Sam and his wolf are ecstatic" she rolled her eyes "Macho thing". Both girls laughed again.

"Hmm.." said Bella "I would imagine Paul would react the same way" she sipped her tea as that thought settled. No way had babies ever entered her mind before. They had never appealed to her...babies and sick,,and ..dear lord diapers! But somehow the idea of a baby and Paul well that made her feel real good.

"Come on Bella" said Emily peering into her eyes "Share what you are thinking about you look so lost in thought"

Bella smiled shyly "I…I was thinking about Paul..and maybe one day we might have a baby too" Her face glowed beetroot red as she looked down at her empty cup and her fingers fiddled with the edge of her shirt. Bella looked up at her friend "You know I've never really wanted babies of my own I suppose because I'm so young and…I'm not very maternal but…well I kinda feel different now"

Emily quietly laughed in return "That's your hormones talking I expect and dare I say the imprint too" she winked at Bella as she said "It's a wolf thing I'm sure. I felt exactly the same as you before I met Sam then suddenly I was thinking babies, babies, babies!" Bella smiled in return.

The kitchen door opened and Sam walked in interrupting their chatter. "Paul's awake and asking for you Bella" he smiled at her "I can see he's gonna be fine, should be able to re-join the pack in a few days' time". Bella nodded but she thought Sam looked a little too relieved at the thought of Paul being back with the pack real soon. He's hiding something she thought to herself.

"Ok thanks Sam" Bella replied and then turned to look at Emily.

"You go and see Paul" smiled Emily "I'll clear up here as we agreed and I'll send food over later" The girls hugged each other then Bella left the room.

You look tired Sam said Emily softly stroking Sam's strong jaw before planting a kiss upon his lips. Sam closed his eyes and sighed a little relishing his mates touch. He reached out and drew Emily close into a tight embrace. "True" he whispered against her ear as he kissed her neck "We miss Paul for sure. I need all my experienced wolves at the moment." Emily drew back to face him.

"The same two vampires?" she whispered a little fear in her voice.

"Yes" Sam nodded "They manage to keep one step ahead of us all the time. If only we knew what they wanted and why they keep returning" he sighed again "Come on." He said "We need to get going I have a pack meeting to attend and can let them all know Paul is doing well." Emily kissed him softly "Ok my Alpha" she smiled as she popped the chopped onions and peppers into the fridge."I've got some good news to share" Sam looked at her.

"Paul asked Bella to marry him..would you believe it? I'm so happy for them both. Emily smiled.

"Really?" said Sam a little shocked "I know he moves fast but this is big for Paul and I never thought the day would come…"

"SShh" said Emily "They are in love…just like us" she planted another kiss on those delectable lips of his and breathed in his aroma. Emily smiled to herself as Sam kissed her back "Who'd a thought Sam" She sighed between kisses "Paul Lahote asking a girl to marry him, but I told you this was different, that Bella was different."

Sam rolled his eyes at her as he grabbed the truck keys off the kitchen worktop and turned for the door. Emily smiled to herself Bella was different, this wasn't just any girl this was Bella Swan his imprint, his sole reason for being. She hugged herself with child-like glee. Mission accomplished Emily she whispered to herself mission accomplished…..

 _ **A/N Thank goodness Bella said yes! OOoo shock that Emily is pregnant and what about those vampires hmmmm.**_

 _ **Till next time xxx**_


	18. Promises

**Disclaimer:** All characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer

 _ **A/N: Big thanks to everyone who reads this story! Please, please review it helps me keep this story on track I love to hear your thoughts whether you hate the story line or love it xx Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to review so far, special shout out to all the guest reviewers and Twin68 in particular.…love you all xxx!**_

 _ **And now the story continues!...**_

 **Chapter 18 – Promises…**

"So you want to marry my daughter do you?" Said Charlie. His voice stern as he eyed the enormous but, obviously nervous young man standing in front of him. Jeez he thought look at the size of him, but so much better than that pale weedy Cullen.

"Yes Sir I do." replied Paul" I love her with all my heart and soul."

"That maybe so son but you can't survive on love alone." he laughed a little at his own joke "Can you provide for her? What do you do for a living?" Charlie was in full police officer mode now, he was effectively "interviewing" Paul, no matter there was no crime committed…yet…

"Yes Sir I believe I can. I'm a carpenter by trade. I'm in my last year as an apprentice and I work for Jared Cameron's Father who owns a building company." replied Paul returning Charlie's steady gaze. "I have my own house on the Rez too."

"Okay" said Charlie his moustache twitching as he thought about what he already knew from police records. He sighed loudly and closed his eyes for a second as he flipped back the hair that had fallen over one eye with his hand. The young man's past was not exactly covered in glory that's for sure he thought but he had to admit that the last time Paul had a run in with the police was more than a year ago now…

Billy had also given him a very favourable report regarding one Paul Lahote that he was a hard working young man well thought of and respected on the rez, even the Elders liked him. Sue had confirmed Billy's view and she was an Elder now that Harry had passed. Charlie put a lot of trust in Sue's views after all she was one fine lady as far as Charlie was concerned

Charlie looked at Paul lost in thought. Paul flinched slightly as Charlie's hard gaze settled upon his face and he looked directly into his eyes. The young man had certainly matured since his last run in with the force he thought maybe he was on the straight and narrow after all.

"How old are you son?" queried Charlie his train of thought broken as he pictured his small Bella walking up the aisle beside this hulk of a man.

"I'm 19 but I turn 20 in the fall." Paul replied.

"Hmm..." said Charlie "Bit young to be settling down don't you think? Bella will be going to Uni next year or so she tells me" His eyes narrowed a bit he was beginning to think maybe Bella had said that for his benefit, that she had no intention of going at all.

"True Sir" replied Paul nodding his head in agreement "But I've been fortunate enough to find my soul mate and I hope future wife now." He straightened up to his full height towering above Charlie who was not exactly short himself. "All I'm asking is for your permission and blessing to marry Bella. We are not looking to get married next week if that is what is worrying you."

"I should hope not" said Charlie straightening up himself and turning a light beetroot shade of red as memories of Vegas and Renee came back to mind. He did not want Bella rushing into an early marriage and make the same mistake her parents had made. Charlie sighed again…. the marriage may have gone wrong but Bella….she was never a mistake he thought… Bella was the best thing he had ever done in his entire life. His eyes snapped back to Paul as the young man spoke.

"No Sir we intend to wait and save for our wedding. We want to have a good start to married life" replied Paul doing his best to stay calm but the wolf was pacing he'd had enough of Charlie's stalling and little tremors were rolling down his arms. If he had his way they wouldn't even bother with a non- native wedding ceremony besides as his imprint Bella was already his wife in the tribe's eyes. All this was purely for Bella….and Charlie …he sighed loudly… _and he'd promised her_ ….he really could not deny her anything….

Charlie eyed the young man standing before him who appeared to be so nervous that little tremors were rolling down his arms and loudly sighed again. He knew how much Bella loved him _and he'd promised her_ he'd behave. Little did both men realise that the small girl they both loved had them both twisted around her little finger….

"Okay Paul..." Charlie huffed "You have my permission and my blessing"

"Thank you Sir." replied Paul as he let out a huge sigh of relief "I'll always take care of her, you can rely on it." He held out his hand to Charlie who grasped it in his own shaking it firmly. He always thought that a man who had a firm handshake could be trusted. Fuck thought Charlie as he winced slightly the power and size of Paul's hands mesmerized him for a few seconds.

He swallowed hard as the thought of those same hands holding his small daughter. But Charlie could also see how much Paul loved Bella and he would keep her safe…always…. Something deep within Charlie told him there was a need to keep Bella safe... He shook his head to dispel the dark thoughts and smiled again at Paul as he turned away opening the door of Charlie's study to go find Bella in the kitchen.

Charlie quietly laughed to himself as he watched Paul disappear down the hall way "Yeah you better take care of her son coz I got a gun and I know how to use it." Little did Charlie know that Paul heard him loud and clear. Paul smiled to himself at Charlie's words "For ever Charlie" he whispered "I'll take care of her forever".

Bella was busy scrubbing the kitchen work tops for the third time when Paul appeared in the doorway she turned and looked at him holding her breath. Paul nodded his head and opened his arms as Bella launched herself into him. "Breathe baby" he chuckled low and sexy as his lips left hers.

"You are the best boyfriend in the world" Bella breathlessly said

"Hmm…better make that Fiancé" Paul laughed in return and kissed her, one hand wrapping around her hair pulling her closer as Bella wrapped her legs tightly around his waist. They both moaned low into the kiss.

Charlie cleared his throat to signal his arrival in the kitchen and Bella reluctantly let go of Paul's neck unwrapping her legs from around his waist and slid down his front. "Later" Paul whispered in her ear and Bella's breath hitched in response to that dark chocolaty promise.

"Umm" said Charlie shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot and looking anywhere other than at Bella or Paul. "I believe Congratulations are in order Bell's" he managed to say, blushing as hard as his daughter as she launched herself across the kitchen and into her father's arms.

"Thank you…oh thank you dad" she cried against her father's cheek as she planted a kiss there. Charlie mumbled something unintelligible he wasn't one to show his emotions but his arms encircled his daughter

"Love you kiddo" he Laughed "I wish you and Paul lots of happiness." He drew back then looked at her in a serious way and Bella frowned.

"What's up Dad?" She asked warily

"I was just wondering…" replied Charlie a big grin on his face "Whose gonna tell Renee?" Bella gulped in response…

"Oh crap" she replied…

000

A couple of days later Paul stood in the hall way of the Swan residence waiting for Bella to descend the stairs. It was the night of Forks High School Graduation party and Paul knew how much Bella hated this kind of thing but, all her friends had insisted she come and she gave in to one final big plea from Angela. Charlie appeared in the doorway, beer in hand having dragged himself away from the game on TV.

"Women…" Charlie huffed as Paul turned his eyes towards him "I'll never understand what takes them so long to get ready" he took another swig of beer "Not even if I live to be 100". Paul smiled weakly, the tux and shirt he was wearing itched his skin and was driving the wolf nuts but as usual he had done it for her.

"You're a little early aren't you son?" Charlie went on. "Bit dangerous turning up early…bound to keep you waiting forever now. Want to come and watch the match? Charlie nodded towards the open door. Paul was _so_ _tempted_ but he knew that if Bella found him seated in front of the TV his life would not be worth living.

Seeing the torn look on Paul's face Charlie sighed "Ah ok. Got your orders then son?" Before Paul could utter a word in reply Charlie spoke. "I was so proud today when my little girl graduated" he smiled wistfully "Only seems like yesterday she was knee high to a grasshopper." Charlie's eyes looked a little teary as he coughed a little masking the emotion he was feeling.

"Bella is a wonderful girl" replied Paul "I know you were so proud when she walked across that school stage." Charlie nodded and took another sip of beer. Paul looked down and fiddled with the corsage of flowers he had gotten her. White Lily of the Valley and pink roses...her favourites.

A rustle at the top of the stairs drew both their attention and their heads snapped round to look up as Bella descended the stairs. She was stunningly beautiful and the sight took Paul's breath away. The royal blue dress she wore matched her pale complexion to perfection and her chestnut brown hair hung in a myriad of curls which were swept to one side and held with a pretty sparkly clip, one large blousy deep pink rose that Paul had given to her at the graduation ceremony earlier that afternoon had been pinned into it.

Charlie was so choked he could not speak. Standing before him was a beautiful young woman. Images of a small little girl filled his mind as he looked at his daughter. Where had time gone? He thought sadly. To top it off this had been her last day living under his roof. From tomorrow she would be living in La Push with Paul. Charlie took a deep breath and straightened up.

Paul held out his hand as Bella carefully stepped down the last step and walked towards him. He had never looked more handsome than he did tonight she thought as her eyes travelled up and down Paul's body, the tux suited him perfectly…god he was good enough to eat!. If she had her way they would bypass the party and go straight to Paul's house where she would slowly strip the clothes off him and then….. Her breath hitched …from tomorrow she would be calling his house _home._ A shiver ran down her spine at the very thought and her body tingled.

Paul's eyes were questioning as they looked at her he could undoubtedly smell her arousal and a blush crept up and onto Bella's face. He gave her a wicked grin as he licked that sensual lower lip of his. "Later...promise." He mouthed at her whilst he had his back to Charlie.

"Bella" said Charlie "You look beautiful kiddo" he smiled as Bella stepped towards him. He reached out and drew her close into a hug "I am and always will be so proud of you Bell's" he said then turning away to hide his tear filled eyes he called "Have fun kids, gotta go the match is back on" and with that he disappeared into the room sitting down in his favourite chair.

Paul gently took Bella's hand and she turned looking at him shyly "You're dad is right you are so beautiful Bella" he whispered as his lips met hers "I'm one hell of a lucky guy that you love me and by some miracle want to marry me too!" Bella drew back from the kiss looking into his eyes.

"I'm the lucky one Paul." she smiled in return "That the wolf and you both chose me. I love you very much." Paul kissed her again then pulled away "Come on" he laughed" I have a little surprise for you and we don't have long before the party starts…"

000

Paul helped Bella up into his truck and she sat smelling the wonderful perfume from the lilies and roses he had given her. He stopped to help attach the corsage to her wrist before starting the engine. "What's the surprise?" asked Bella "You know I don't like surprises Paul?"

"Oh humour me for once please Bella" he smiled at her that little boy lost look she so loved. She rolled her eyes and sighed how she could refuse she thought. Paul drove to the cliffs by first beach. He parked up and helped Bella down from the cab. "

"I can't walk far in these shoes Paul" she laughed "I'll trip and fall"

"No worries" he replied as he picked her up and carried her bridal style up the steep path. He placed her on the ground and Bella looked out across the edge of the cliffs to the sun starting to set in the distance. It was breathtakingly beautiful. A light breeze was blowing and the sea birds filled the air with their cries. The sound of the waves crashing against the cliffs was the only other sound as she stood next to Paul.

He took her hand in his and said "Do you remember that day when you nearly fell over the edge?" Bella turned and looked up at his handsome face and nodded "I pulled you back just in time" He frowned a little "Only to spoil everything with that big mouth of mine. Then when you tried to get away from my crass behaviour you slipped and fell" he paused whilst he shook his head at the memory. Bella squeezed his hand.

"But you picked me up and carried me to your house and took care of me Paul" she smiled. He looked at her with those gorgeous hazel eyes of his as she reached up and cupped his face with her hand "And that day…" she whispered "I got to see the real Paul Lahote and started to fall in love with him".

Paul bent down and kissed her lightly on the lips "Can we re run that meeting?" he asked a serious look on his face. Bella nodded she could see this meant a lot to him. "I should have caught you in my arms." he continued "And said are you ok I've got you now Bella"

"And I would have said thank you for saving me Paul" Bella whispered in return staring into his eyes. He smiled that little boy smile he saved only for her as he said "Then I would have asked would you like to walk with me I'd like to get to know you a little better?" Bella smiled as she replied.

"Yes I'd like that Paul...I'd like that very much" Then she stood on tip toe to reach his lips a serious look in her eye "But I'm glad it happened the way it did, because I would never have fallen and you would never have taken me back to your house". He laughed and nodded his head as he stepped back from her before suddenly dropping to one knee. Bella gasped and a hand flew to her mouth as he took a small box from his pocket.

"I know I already asked you and you accepted ... but… this is the place where we began our romance" Paul smiled at her "So it is fitting that we begin another stage in our journey here tonight. He took a deep breath and said "Isabella Marie Swan" and looked deep into her eyes "Will you marry me?"

Bella just squealed in delight as she nodded and cried "Yes, Yes Yes!" Paul took the ring from the blue velvet box and placed it on her finger "Thank you" he smiled "For making me the happiest man alive" and taking her in his arms he kissed her deeply. Bella moaned into that dark chocolate kiss as he poured all his love and longing into it before his hot mouth nipped along her jaw and down her neck settling on that special mark. He drew back and Bella grumbled she did not want him to stop. "Not now…" he whispered "But believe me I want to bite you" he laughed low and sexy against her ear "But we have a party to go to"

"Don't really care about the party…" she whispered in response "I'd rather just be alone with you." Paul laughed again "Later Bella I promise but only if you behave and enjoy the party". They stood holding hands for a few more moments watching as the sun began to sink on the horizon. Bella held her left hand out in front of her and watched the last of the sun's rays catch the solitaire diamond which seemed to be on fire as it reflected the suns light. "It's beautiful Paul she whispered in wonder "So perfect...thank you".

"I'm glad you like it Paul replied "A perfect ring for my perfect girl" he kissed her again before swinging her up into his arms. Bella squealed again in delight as she hung onto his broad neck "I love you so much Paul Lahote." she laughed as he started to jog back down the path to the truck.

000

Embry was uncomfortable as he waited outside Forks High for Paul and Bella to arrive." How did I get talked into this?" he sighed to himself as the tux and shirt itched his skin. The wolf was pacing he wanted to run into the nearby forest and now.

The sound of giggling brought Embry's attention back to the group of girls who were openly ogling him. They were loudly egging each other on to give him their numbers. Embry flashed them a smile and they practically swooned in response. Being a shifter had some perks he thought as his eyes settled on the pretty little blond to the right.

"Embry!" shouted Paul "Sorry we're late bro." They bumped shoulders in that lupine way with their need to touch.

"That's ok man" Embry replied. Bella held up her hand for Embry to examine "Ah I see it all went well ...Congratulations!" and he scooped Bella up into a hug "You are one lucky guy." he said as he grabbed Paul's hand in a firm shake.

"Bella!" squealed Angela. The two girls hugged each other and Angela cooed over Bella's ring "Oh its beautiful Bella…"Sighed Angela "Congratulations to both of you." Angela shyly eyed Embry as she spoke...

"Angela" said Bella "This is Embry…Embry this is Angela your date for this evening". Embry stepped forward holding out his arm to walk Angela into the party "Pleased to meet you Angela." he crooned "Shall we go?" Angela took hold of Embry and began to walk to the door, the gaggle of girls stood mouths hanging as they took in the scene. Angela looked back over her shoulder at Bella

"Oh My God!" she mouthed before grinning like the cat that got the cream.

"Thank you Paul" whispered Bella "Tell Embry I'm so grateful to you both, this will make Angela's party". Paul kissed her lightly on the lips "Love you Bella" he said "Always worried about others happiness" he chuckled as he guided her to the party.

000

The party was in full swing when Bella and Angela excused themselves to visit the ladies rest room. Angela looked beautiful tonight thought Bella all the attention she was receiving from Embry had brought colour to her face. She sighed a little to herself a little disappointed. Bella had really hoped that Embry would imprint on Angela tonight but it looked as if the Great Spirits were not playing ball.

Angela got to examine Bella's ring again. "It's really lovely Bella" she sighed "You are so lucky." Bella looked again at the ring it was exactly as she would have chosen. A small solitaire diamond set in a plain white gold band. On Bella's small hand anything larger would have seemed gaudy. Paul knew her well.

"I know I'm so lucky Angela" Bella replied" I can't believe someone like Paul loves me enough to want to marry me."

"How can he not?" Angela laughed "When he has someone as beautiful as you Bella?" The two girls looked into the mirror as they each applied a little lip gloss. Bella blushed at hearing Angela's word's she just could not see her own beauty. She grabbed Angela's hand "Come on beautiful girl!" she smiled "I hear our favourite song is playing."

Bella looked across the dance floor to where she had left Paul but he was not there. Her eyes scanned the room in a panic and finally settled on him by the door. Embry was with him leaning with his back against the wall head down…something was wrong. Bella made her way towards them and just as she began walking she saw Laura sidle up to Paul. He gave Laura one of his smiles as he listened to what she had to say. Bella could not believe her eyes as Laura placed her hand on Pauls arm and he let her!

Mike appeared at her side from nowhere grabbing hold of Bella's hand "Come dance with me?" he crooned. Bella looked over at Paul who appeared to be enjoying the attention he was getting from Laura "Ok Mike" she said "Let's dance" and she took his hand dragging him onto the floor. Two can play at this she fumed to herself.

Mike pressed her in close against his body as his hands drifted down towards her ass. He really couldn't believe his luck. Bella watched Paul over Mike's shoulder and to her delight Bella could see Paul's eyes boring into Mikes back, the signs of the wolf clearly appearing on Paul's face. The imprint snapped at her reminding her she had gone a step too far and she untangled herself from Mikes grasp.

As she pulled away from Mike she caught sight of Jessica standing to her left who did not look too happy about her dancing with _her_ boyfriend and up close and personal dancing too. Jessica tried to push her way through the dancers towards them as Bella began to push her way towards Paul. She could see that Laura was still clinging onto him and as Bella got closer Laura gave her a triumphant look which only served to enrage the little green monster in Bella even more.

Her little hands were screwed up into fists _mine, my mate_ echoed in her mind and the imprint pulled as she pushed her way through the crowds of dancers. Paul's eyes snapped to Bella's he could see his little girl was all hot and bothered. She was jealous he could tell and he was feeling the same way about her dancing with fucking Mike Newton.

He went to remove Laura's hand but she hung on eyes fixed on Bella. He could have been loudly rude but he was on his best behaviour he had promised Bella. He leant over towards Laura and whispered "Sorry thanks for the offer but no can do…before I met Bella I would have fucked a skank like you without hesitation but now he laughed why bother with hamburger when there is steak at home…now just fuck off little girl"

Laura lifted her hand to strike him but Paul caught it "Go now" he said shaking to keep control of the wolf who despised the girl l. "Go before I get really nasty". Laura looked at him a little fear appearing in her eyes as she took in the brooding figure of Paul. She turned away just as Bella appeared in front of them.

"Ah!" Laura laughed "Well if it isn't the Rez bike, how many of the Quileute boys have you fucked Bella seeing as no one else will touch you?" That was the final straw that set Bella off and before she knew it her small fist had connected with Laura's mouth, her lip splitting open.

"You little bitch!" screamed Laura as she launched herself at Bella the two girls fell to the floor and began to roll around kicking and pulling each other hair. Paul leaned down and pulled Bella away, lifting the small girl into the air. "Enough" he growled "Don't lower yourself to her standards Bella".

Bella clung to his neck and inhaled deeply, Paul's scent calming her. Her eyes found his as he stalked towards the exit. He smiled smugly at her "That's my girl" he laughed "My little fire cracker…jealous are we?" Bella nodded before tucking her face under his chin she was embarrassed at her own behaviour but relieved to be in Paul's arms.

As they approached Paul's truck Bella could see Embry leaning against it. As they got closer she could see Embry looked like he was in pain.

"What wrong Embry?" Bella asked

"He's imprinted." growled Paul.

Who? Gasped Bella hoping against hope it was Angela.

The small beautiful blond…." sighed Embry "I…I…didn't mean to …he looked so wistful it was almost comical "She looked stunning in that little pink dress…and I... I …. Oh fuck I couldn't help it." he stuttered.

Paul laughed low as he looked at Bella's shocked face. "Looks like you got your wish after all Bella"

"What do you mean got my wish…..? Angela is not blond" Bella replied

"No but your friend Jessica is" Paul laughed again.

Bella looked from one shifter to the other. Could this evening get any worse she thought? She had just had a public fight with Laura and Embry had imprinted on Mike Newton's girlfriend who supposedly was head over heels in love with him. No wonder Embry was in pain! And then there was Angela…it was obvious that she really fancied Embry…

"Oh Crap!" sighed Bella…..

 _ **A/N: So Charlie tested Paul's patience! Our two love birds are finally engaged! Bella gets jealous and fights! Poor Embry has imprinted…and his imprint looks set to refuse him oh dear!**_

 _ **Till next time xxx**_


	19. Passionand Howls!

**Disclaimer:** All characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer

 _ **A/N: Big thanks to everyone who reads this story! Please, please leave a review it helps me know whether you like where this story is heading or maybe you hate it but I don't know unless you say!xx Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to review so far and a special shout out to roganjalex who read all the chapters and reviewed each one in what appeared to be one hit….love ya!.…**_

 _ **Spice alert….if you're under age don't read…..everyone else play safe….love you all xxx!**_

 _ **And now the story continues!...**_

 **Chapter 19 - Passion…and Howls**

After dropping Embry off at his house still babbling about Jessica Paul turned to Bella taking hold of her hand. "My place or yours?" he asked one eye bow raised, gorgeous hazel eyes focused on hers.

"Do you really need to ask?" she replied all husky voiced "Charlie is already at work so the night is ours and well…." she purred "You have an enormous bed, shame to waste it" she smiled that wicked little smile he so loved.

Paul chuckled low and sexy "Hmm thought so…" he replied "My place it is then."

Bella let her hand wander up his broad thigh as he drove. God she wanted him…badly… watching him with Laura and feeling so possessive well it just ignited the flames of desire that had been building to this point all damn day. Paul watched her from the corner of his eye as he drove to his house on the other side of the Rez from Embry's home.

She slowly licked her lips as her small hand brushed against the hardness straining against his pants and Paul groaned loudly. "Easy baby" he growled "Or we won't make it to my house and I really don't want to have to make an emergency stop on the Rez…." Bella giggled at the thought of Paul having to make an emergency stop out here in the darkness where they could be seen in fact it was making her hotter than ever for his body….

"Jeez…" moaned Paul as another wave of Bella's arousal hit him sweet and tempting. His mouth practically watered, the wolf pulling at his leash as he opened the driver's window, cool air flooded the cab. He looked at Bella apologetically "Sorry babe almost home but, you're scent is just driving us nuts."

 _Home_ thought Bella as she gazed adoringly at him that's right it was _home their home._ Paul parked up and practically wrenched the door off the cab pulling her from the truck quickly carrying her into the house. He kicked the front door closed behind them as Bella slowly slid down his front reaching up to pull his face closer to hers as they began to kiss.

The kisses became wilder all tongue and teeth. Bella somehow managed to break away and took a step back to admire Paul. Her eyes wandered up and down his body. The tux had long gone thrown in the back of the truck but he was still wearing the black bow tie and the outline of his abs could be seen straining against the white shirt which showed off that perfect caramel coloured skin to perfection. He grinned at her knowing she found him real hot, he could smell her excitement and the wolf prowled…

"Shall I do a twirl?" he laughed and turned slowly wiggling his back side provocatively at her...Bella licked her lips, dear god he was just spectacular she thought as she wondered how on earth he had got the tight black pants up and over his huge muscular thighs, they clung to that pert backside of his outlining each perfect ass cheek to perfection…she was going to have fun pulling them off….

Paul reached for her "Come here baby" he said "I have waited all day for this and I can't wait any longer." He lowered his head and gently kissed her lips as she wound her arms round his broad neck.

"You looked simply stunning tonight" he whispered in her ear as he dragged his hot mouth along her jaw slowly licking her skin heading towards her neck. "Every man at the party wanted you…" he growled "But you're all _mine_ little girl, no one can have you but me"

"Yours…" she huskily replied "Only yours…"and tipped her head instinctively to the side surrendering to her wolf. Paul growled low in reply as his hot mouth trailed towards his mark.

"And don't think I didn't notice you're little display with Mike fucking Newton…" he managed to say between laps of his hot tongue. Bella giggled in response

"Well you seemed busy with Laura at the time as I recall" she replied.

"I was just telling her where to go…" he laughed low "When you put in a _feisty_ appearance." He smiled against her skin "I just fucking adored the display of jealousy Bella … I would have taken you straight outside and fucked you in the truck if it hadn't been for Embry…." Bella whimpered in reply the thought of sex in the school grounds was just so naughty it made her breath hitch…

"I am kinda jealous when it comes to you." she murmured as she ran her hands over those broad shoulders of his and up into his short black hair. She just loved the feel of his hair all soft and silky strands.

"I think I might know that now…I mean fighting Bella, really?" he laughed low and sexy. His hot breath tickled Bella's ear as he spoke "But the wolf and me… well we're jealous too. Fucking Newton had his hands too close to your ass..." he growled again as his own hot hands grabbed an ass cheek each and squeezed, whilst his hips ground against hers, his hardness rubbing right where Bella longed to feel it.

"Paul…please..." Bella moaned loudly.

"I also didn't miss the fact" he continued "That you encouraged him and I think I may have to punish you little one..." growling percolated up from his chest

Bella's eyes snapped open she was now beside herself with excitement at Paul's threat and her panties felt very damp in response as she wondered what he planned to do. She didn't have to think for long as he ran his nose against his mark making her skin break out into a million chill bumps all down her left side and then quite unexpectantly he bit down on his mark.

It wasn't enough to break the skin but the mixture of a little pain and pleasure was hotwired straight to that building ache between her legs and Bella simply came apart in his arms as she loudly moaned his name, grinding herself against him looking for more friction. "Paul…more please" she moaned

Paul chuckled low and sexy "That's right baby" he whispered as he lapped at his mark sending further aftershocks of pleasure pulsating through her body "Call my name baby coz _no one_ else can make you feel this way" He pushed open the bedroom door and pulled Bella through the doorway at the same time. He carefully unzipped her dress as she regained some sense of balance and it slid slowly to the floor revealing to his delight more creamy skin and the pretty lacy under wear she had chosen with him in mind.

Paul took a step back and growled appreciatively "Wow baby..!" he said as his eyes ran up and down her body "For me?" he queried as he ran a finger across the lace of her bra. Bella nodded a blush rushing up her neck and onto her face. He reached round and Bella groaned in pleasure as he gently unhooked her bra and peeling it off her body, threw it somewhere in the room behind him.

"I'm gonna check that bra out again in the morning…" he chuckled as Bella started to unbutton his shirt running her hands over his smooth firm abs. Paul shivered a little "Bella.." he sighed as she touched him which only added to Bella's own excitement and wonder at her power over him, how she could make this hulking wolf shudder and call her name..

Keeping eye contact she slowly peeled the shirt off his shoulders and down his arms throwing the garment somewhere over her shoulder, she didn't care; her eyes dropped down to fix upon that wonderful muscular chest displayed in front of her. She moved closer running her arms around his waist relishing the warmth from his skin as she laid the side of her face upon his chest. She sighed loudly before a brave idea entered her head.

She glanced up at his face a wicked glint in her eyes and whilst Paul watched her intently with those smouldering hazel eyes of his, she took in a deep breath inhaling his scent she so adored and then began to slowly kiss her way across his chest towards a brown nipple. Bella lightly sucked and teased as her small pink tongue circled his skin making it wet then she drew back and pursing her lips gently blew on the skin….

The nipple stood to attention and Paul groaned a small tremor flowing through his body. "Fuck Bella" he moaned watching attentively as she dragged her mouth across his bulging pec and repeated the action on his other nipple. The whole area was a mass of raised chill bumps and she knew from his breathing that Paul was struggling to keep control. She smiled against his skin then purred " _Mine…"_

"Yours.." he replied as his hands drifted down her back smoothing her silky skin before his thumbs settled just inside her panties on each hip. In one quick movement he ripped them apart "Sorry baby" he growled "I'll buy you a new pair promise but I'm afraid you've unleashed the wolf..."

Bella's right hand moved down his taut torso and settled over the huge bulge that strained against the fabric of his black pants. With one deft movement she unzipped his fly then moving her other hand to help started to inch the garment down off his hips. As expected they were tight and she struggled a bit to ease the fabric over those taut thighs of his. Paul helped her as best he could and as his erect length sprang free Bella sighed in relief her hand stroking the dark caramel skin as Paul groaned and seemed to grow even larger in her hand.

"Yeah baby..." He panted as she stroked that velvety soft hard length "Just there…that feels sooooo good" he leaned down and kissed her deeply. "Fuck you're beautiful…" Paul managed to moan as he nipped the side of her jaw. He picked her up and carried her over to the large bed laying her down he stood back to admire the body laid out before him. Bella glanced up from under thick dark eyelashes.

"Paul…." she sighed "Make love to me now…please" He lay down beside her and kissed her deeply before trailing his hot mouth down and across her breast taking a perfect pink nipple between his lips sucking hard. Bella moaned loudly and arched her back as his other hand gently parted her wet folds rubbing that little bundle of nerves.

"So wet and ready for me baby" he whispered "I can't wait any longer" and his hand parted her legs softly stroking up and down the inside of her thighs.

"Need…"Bella stuttered "Need you too...Now …Please Paul" she begged.

"Are you sure baby?" he whispered as he settled himself between her legs "Tell me again what you want….say it Bella" Bella squirmed under him trying to get his hot hard length to enter her to no avail.

"Ow come on baby…" He growled "Say it for me"

"Fuck me Paul." She moaned in reply "Please …fuck me"

"I love it so much when you talk dirty…" he groaned as he slid easily into her. He stilled himself for a moment ensuring that Bella was comfortable with all of him deep inside her. She opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"Kiss me…." She whimpered and he eagerly covered her mouth with his. Their tongues softly touching each other as he began to gently rock his hips starting to build the rhythm they both desperately needed …..when…..the first long howl ripped through the silence of the night. Paul instantly froze within her and cocked his head to one side in the lupine way. Bella could see the tinge of yellow around his iris as another howl sounded closer to home this time.

"Fuck no!" Paul moaned "Why now? If this is a false alarm….." He gently withdrew himself from her and was off the bed and across the room in the blink of an eye. Bella sat up in bed her eyes wide with fear as she watched him silently move around. This was the first time she had been on the rez when the pack alarm had sounded.

Paul strode to the bedroom window and opened it wide. Bella was by his side as he reached for her kissing her deeply on the lips. Looking into her eyes he said "Don't worry it will be fine. Stay here I'll be back soon."

Bella whispered "I love you." Then let him go. He jumped down from the open window and onto the grass, seamlessly phasing into the silver wolf as he neared the forest edge. Bella's heart was thumping no matter how many time's he had phased and patrolled since that night he was bitten, she still hated him going. Wandering into the kitchen she made herself some coffee while she waited for his return….

000

Bella busied herself as best she could while she waited for Paul's return cleaning the kitchen till it shone. It was late afternoon when she felt the familiar tingle travel up her spine and settle on his mark. Paul was near she could feel him. She turned towards the back door holding her breath as it opened and Paul stepped in. He looked wild and feral bits of the forest clung to his short black hair and his body was smeared in dirt a few scratches were visible on his skin but nothing else. She breathed out in relief. Bella did not hesitate from the look in Paul's eye she knew he needed her and she threw herself into his arms.

"Bella" he whispered as he buried his face in her long hair and took deep breaths of her scent. Bella tried to pull his face to hers but he resisted…He did not want to kiss her; he just held her close his body trembling slightly as the wolf remained just below the surface.

He quietly took her hand and towed her towards the bathroom. He turned on the shower and started to undress himself and Bella, not saying a word as he pulled her into the shower. He still would not let her kiss him even though she tried. She felt a little rejected until she realised, she wasn't the problem… _vampires were_. As the wolf he must have been ripping the cold ones apart with his mouth and he did not want to taint her in such an intimate place.

They stood under the hot water together. "Let me take care of you" said Bella gently as she reached for the soap. Paul's yellow eyes met her's the wolf clearly visible and still in control as he slowly turned to face the wall. He said nothing he still wasn't entirely human at this point but half way between man and wolf. He needed her _human touch_ …

Bella ran her hands across those wide strong shoulders of his she could feel the tension in his muscles, which twitched at her touch. She said nothing as she cleaned that caramel skin, removing the dirt of the forest and the stench of burning vampire. Reaching up she shampooed his jet black hair and he sighed in relief as she massaged his scalp. Bella placed small gentle kisses across his back and he trembled each time her lips made contact with his skin. "I love you ..." She whispered

As the water took the forest debris down the drain Paul turned again and this time he drew her close to his firm body and kissed her at last…. "Bella..." He moaned as he deepened the dark chocolate kiss, his hot mouth travelling along her neck and settling on his mark which he lightly sucked. "Need" he growled "Now" turning her he pushed her against the tiled wall. He wanted to take her from behind and that meant one thing… Bella knew...the wolf was still in control…

One arm wrapped around her front to brace her from the cold tiles as a strong thigh lifted her up and spread her legs. She was balanced mid-air in his strong grip as he slid easily into her from behind. Bella gasped as he picked up speed with each firm thrust till she came hard crying out his name as he spilled inside her with one final long grunt of pleasure. His body stilled against hers.

"Sorry…" he muttered against her neck as they both panted trying to get their breath under control. Bella reached behind her and stroked his face.

"It's okay..." She whispered. He turned her around and kissing her softly on the lips he lifted her out of the shower, the hot water had practically run out anyways. Wrapping a towel around her he carried her to their bed. As Paul's heat surrounded and comforted her, Bella's eyes were drooping she was so tired having only grabbed an hour or two of sleep since Paul had left.

They lay together in the large bed, cuddled close, just softly stroking each other's bodies. Bella looked up at Paul's face two gorgeous hazel eyes gazed back. The man was in control the wolf sated.

"How many?" Bella whispered reaching up with one hand to pull her fingers through his hair. His chest hummed in appreciation at her touch. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"Five" he finally replied.

"Did you get them all?" She whispered in return. Paul shook his head.

"No two got away as usual." He sighed again as Bella turned her face towards him.

"As usual?" she repeated. "The same two keep coming back?" Paul nodded...

"No need to worry Bella" he soothed as he pulled her up and onto his hot body then kissed her "You are not in any danger. No one on the rez is" he smiled encouragingly. "We will get them sooner or later. Especially the red head…she's mine…" He growled at some memory he had of her. Bella pushed herself up on his chest and stared at Paul.

"A…a... red headed vampire" She whispered eyes wide with fright her heart pounding. Paul's eyes searched hers he could both smell and hear her fear.

"Yes but hey… Bella baby" he replied "Like I said there is no need to worry"

"Red hair" repeated Bella her voice getting higher "That...that looks like flames?" Paul nodded.

"All of her will be aflame when I finally catch up with her. She'll be back and I'll be waiting..." he grinned at Bella "Whatever she wants we _will_ stop her we just can't figure out what it is" he frowned a little. Bella's hand flew up to her mouth to stifle the scream she desperately wanted to release. Paul grabbed her hand pulling her towards him as he sat up, the wolf instantly reared within him his imprint was scared, terrified even…

"Baby" he said "What's wrong? Tell me."

"V...V...Victoria…" Bella stuttered as Paul looked at her puzzled "The red head's name is Victoria." Bella managed to say her eyes filling with tears as she looked at Paul "And I know what she wants…" she hesitated then whispered

" _Me_..."

A look of horror closely followed by anger flashed across Paul's handsome features "She will _never_ get near you Bella I promise." He snarled "I will put her down first." Bella laid her head on Pauls shoulder as the tears began to fall. He softly stroked her hair crooning her name.

"Why is she after you? Paul gently asked as Bella took two deep calming breaths.

"The Cullen's" Bella softly replied as Paul growled again in response. "They destroyed Victoria's mate."

"Why?" said Paul dreading the answer he somehow knew what it would be.

"Because..." She gasped "James tried to kill me. That's why I spent time in hospital last year." Paul nodded he remembered how upset Jacob and Billy were at the time. Bella looked into his eyes and he drew her close kissing her passionately on the lips.

"Victoria thinks I am still Edwards mate…" she took a deep breath "In her eyes it's a mate for a mate…she does not know Edward left me" Bella crumpled against Paul. The tension of waiting for his return and the lack of sleep was catching up with her. He kissed her and laid back on the bed pulling her with him onto his chest.

"Sleep now little one" he said in a soothing voice "You're safe with me." And he softly stroked the silky skin on her back "And you're exhausted. We will talk again in a few hours". Bella sighed and snuggled into Paul's hot body. He was right she thought I'm so tired but images of Victoria popped into her head. She turned her face to his skin and deeply inhaled his smell, that special musky spicy scent that was all Paul….

Paul watched her little eyelids flutter and drift to sleep. He cuddled his little mate close "Fuck the Cullen's" he whispered to himself. In a few hours he would call Sam...This was important news and the pack needed to know…the game had changed Bella had just upped the ante….

 _ **A/N: Hope you have forgiven me for spoiling their night of passion but vampires don't wait for no man! So Paul knows what Victoria wants…hmm the pack is gonna go nuts…**_

 _ **Till next time xxx**_


	20. Vampire bites?

**Disclaimer:** All characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer

 _ **A/N: Big thanks to everyone who reads this story! Please, please leave a review it helps me know whether you like where this story is heading or maybe you hate it but I don't know unless you say! xx Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to review so far and a special shout out to my guest reviewer's**_

 _ **Spice alert….Thought you deserved some more action between our special pair as I was so naughty in the last chapter…Thank you for forgiving me by the way…So if you're under age don't read…..everyone else play safe….love you all xxx!**_

 _ **And now the story continues!...**_

 **Chapter 20 – Vampire bites…?**

Bella awoke with a start she was feeling too hot and that always triggered her night mares. Paul shifted in his sleep and a wave of his scent quite simply assaulted her senses. He smelt divine like the forest after the rain but undertones of a musky spicy scent that was all Paul. She snuggled closer despite the heat radiating from his body and slowly opened her eyes looking at him sprawled across the bed, just a sheet covering the lower half of his body.

Paul was fast asleep, his lips slightly parted, his breathing even. God I love him so much and he is so beautiful she thought. He slept deeply, unaware that she was watching him because he was so exhausted. The pack had been run ragged the past couple of days by the constant invasion of tribal land by vampires, in particular two vampires and last night the chase had taken them almost to the Canadian border. He had come back to her only a few hours earlier still lupine and feral. Now he looked more peaceful and boyish as he slept.

Bella took a deep calming breath as it all came crashing back... _Victoria_ …she thought …Victoria was after _her_ she knew it and all this time only the pack had stood between her and certain death….She was distracted from her thoughts as Paul shifted slightly in his sleep and mumbled her name, reaching for her he drew her close to his side. Wolves and their need to touch, to be close, she smiled to herself the entire pack was so touchy feely always bumping shoulders with each other.

The movement had brought another waft of Paul's tantalising aroma and it hit Bella hard, her breath hitched in response. She couldn't help but notice that the bed sheet had shifted slightly and Paul was now lying completely naked beside her. As if in answer to Paul's pheromone assault on her body, the familiar ache between her thighs let itself be known. Her whole body tingled.

Bella slowly licked her bottom lip. With her desire building she simply could not resist exploring Paul's firm body further. Even though quick sex in the shower earlier had been fun and Paul had needed it to reconnect with his human side, she had wanted to make love with Paul _real slow_. Even more so now after last night's plan for passion had gone spectacularly wrong when Paul had left their bed and answered the pack distress call…..

Her warm cinnamon brown eyes slowly moved down from his muscular chest, past those well-defined abs, to that trail of dark hair running from his naval towards…well even asleep Paul's manhood was still a sight to behold. She sighed deeply to herself. It rested across his thigh a darker shade of warm caramel in comparison to the rest of his luscious body. Bella took a quick glance up at Paul's face and then back down again, drawing the corner of her bottom lip into her little mouth she wondered… Can I…could I…then feeling quite bold she made her decision….

Bella practically held her breath as she quietly moved towards the prize. She froze as Paul murmured again and shifted slightly. She watched his face wondering whether his wolf senses had told him something was up, she almost giggled with anticipation, biting her lip to supress any unwanted sound. Quietly she repositioned herself and lowered her head, seizing the opportunity she took him into her mouth, twirling her tongue on the tip and using her little hand to massage him. Paul almost instantly grew hard in her hand and at the same time awoke with a start and a snarl, his quick movement knocking her flying….

Bella shot backwards down the bed and onto the floor in shock. She peeped over the end of the bed at Paul who was sat up looking quite taken aback. "Sorry…" she said quietly as two hazel eyes ringed with yellow looked at her, "I… I just wanted to take care of you and maybe wake you up to a nice surprise." She whispered.

"You certainly surprised me and woke me up" Paul growled in reply. Bella looked down she thought Paul looked kinda angry and she held her breath, chewing on that poor bottom lip. He shook his head. She never ceased to amaze him he thought and a smile edged onto his lips. "But" he said "Now that I am awake…. It would be a shame to waste what you have begun" He looked down at his now _very_ erect length "You still want to play? He asked as she peeped up at him from under her eyelashes and he jiggled his eyebrows at her.

Bella said nothing as she sat back on her heels waiting for her heart to settle and her breathing to slow down. Seeing her reaction Paul got out of bed and silently padded towards her. He lifted her up into his arms and she wrapped her legs around his waist, the hardness between them making itself very evident, pressed up against Bella's soft skin. I _want_ him so much she thought in response to his erection rubbing against her as he walked them both back to the top of the bed.

"Bella baby.." he sighed as his lips found hers "Hey don't worry you just _surprised_ me that's all and I'm not used to waking up to a beautiful girl with her mouth wrapped around my…" he pulled at her bottom lip with his teeth as she tried to chew it and kissed her deeply "But…" he whispered as his lips left hers with a satisfying smack "What you were doing felt good baby girl …real good." His eyes tried to meet hers which were lowered to the ground, a blush creeping up and onto her cheeks. He placed a finger under her chin and pulled her face up. His gorgeous hazel eyes found hers and he smiled. "Shall we try that again" he whispered "I really want you to do that to me again….please?"

Paul begging set Bella's body on fire. He sat down on the enormous bed with her cradled in his arms. She reached up and stroked the side of his jaw and he started to hum appreciatively from deep within his chest. Then very slowly keeping eye contact she let her right hand wander and softly stroke Paul's erect length. He shivered slightly at her touch closing his eyes and pulled her face towards his kissing her so so gently on the lips. "Bella" he whispered "I need you…"his hands softly stroked one breast as his mouth traced a hot line towards his mark.

Feeling a little more confident now, she pushed him down on the bed placing her small hands on each side of his chest. "'I'm gonna take care of you first." she whispered "So just lie back and relax." She placed one last kiss on his lips before she dragged her mouth down his neck and onto his chest. Paul groaned in approval as his hands skimmed up and down Bella's back, knotting into her long chestnut brown hair.

Bella slowly moved down his muscular chest placing small kisses as she went, occasionally nipping at his warm skin that tasted so so spicy. Paul groaned loudly as she massaged his warm skin. "Baby.." he groaned as she headed further south and traced that line of dark hair with her lips and tongue, following the trail from his navel to a now very hard and erect piece of Paul. She smiled to herself it was so large it actually looked quite painful and obviously in desperate need of release…It felt good to know she was going to help him with that she smiled to herself as she placed her hands around the thick shaft and massaged him a little….There was no way one hand would be sufficient, this was a two handed job…

Paul exhaled loudly and grabbed a handful of bed sheet in each fist, knuckles white "Bell…la…" he moaned loudly cheering her on "Just like that baby… do it again…oh yeah… just like that." Bella eagerly complied with his wishes even though she wasn't entirely sure of what she was doing. This was new territory and she had limited experience apart from gently stroking him.

Bella changed her approach and firmly moved her hands one after the other upwards and rotated in opposite directions increasing the speed. "Oh jeez, fuck fuck fuck…" he moaned as his whole body tensed "I don't think I can control it for much longer." Bella peeped up at him, his eyes were squeezed shut and his breathing loud… she was doing this to him, making him squirm in pleasure she thought, he was completely at her mercy and she loved it her own body climbing in excitement in response and then she upped the tempo….

She placed her mouth over the end and sucked, swirling her tongue over the tip…Paul practically jumped off the bed as she sped up her movements, his hands grabbed her head and wound themselves into her hair. God knows what he was saying she thought as he babbled in ecstasy, most likely Quileute he was so far gone….his body starting to tremble…he was gonna blow…..

Just before he came he suddenly pulled her up his body by her shoulders and she slipped easily onto his huge shaft. "Need to be inside you baby" he whispered as Bella moaned loudly feeling Paul stretch and fill her in that delicious way she so craved. They were both so near that it only took a couple of hard strokes from Paul and Bella fell over the edge of pleasure and Paul followed crying out her name.

As the trembling in his body subsided he kissed her gently on the lips. "That was real good baby" he crooned "Real good...In fact so good…" he smiled as he rolled them both over "Do you wanna go again?" Bella looked at him and took a deep breath "Please Paul…" she sighed "Please….."

000

Paul made the call to Sam whilst Bella finished up in the shower. As Paul guessed Sam was not pleased with the news about Victoria and why the female vampire was constantly on tribal land.

"Thank the spirits Bella now lives with you Paul" He growled "Sooner or later she would have gone to Forks."

"I know." Paul agreed "But Charlie is still there Sam."

"We've got it covered Paul." replied Sam "We will just extend the patrol towards Charlie's house and make sure the bitch does not run in that direction. If we keep herding them north like we have been doing then we have a chance of controlling the situation." Paul growled his approval.

"I'm gonna call a pack meeting at my house in an hour's time" said Sam "The pack needs to know about Victoria and I'd like you to bring Bella along too. She can tell us why Victoria is in pursuit and maybe anything else that will help us. We can eat then go for a meeting away from the imprints."

"Ok" replied Paul "We'll come over soon." He ended the call just as Bella appeared in the doorway. She smiled at him as he returned her gaze with his own hot one. Paul sighed to himself he simply could not get enough of her, even now all he wanted to do was take her straight back to bed and he had only just made love to her a short while ago. He had taken it real slow too but he was nowhere near sated and the wolf was prowling close to the surface. From her smell Paul knew Bella felt the same way too, the girl was still aroused and his wolf was ecstatic at the knowledge.

He walked towards her and pulled her close his lips finding hers. Bella responded with her own desire and Paul deepened the kiss. They pulled apart both panting for breath, Bella's hands were running across his pert back side and his were knotted into her hair.

"Jeez Bella…what you do to me baby girl" His mouth crashed back down onto hers before breaking away with a satisfying pop leaving them both breathless again. "I need to tell you something" he whispered in her ear his breath sending little shivers down the left side of her body as his hot mouth trailed open kisses on her neck "I've spoken to Sam." He felt Bella stiffen slightly "Hey baby its ok Sam just needed to know, the pack needs to be prepared." Bella tucked her face into the crook of his neck and inhaled his intoxicating scent soothing her nerves.

"I know..." she sighed with a tiny voice "It's just…well she scares me Paul." He wrapped his strong arms around her and pulled her close.

I won't let her get to you Bella none of the pack will. We will catch her and when we do she's gonna burn… I swear on it" he growled.

000

Paul and Bella pulled up outside Sam's house and parked Paul's truck just under the large tree across the road. They had been to Charlie's to collect some more of Bella's belongings as she was now officially living with Paul on the Rez.

As he climbed down from the cab Bella breathed a long sigh of relief, she was happy to be back in La Push where she felt safe and protected. Paul helped her out and together they entered Sam's house. Emily was standing next to the stove and her face lit up into a bright smile when she saw them.

"Bella she cried "I'm so glad to see you come over here." She held her arms wide. Bella rushed over to her friend who pulled her into a warm hug before grabbing her left hand and holding it aloft. "It's beautiful Bella." Emily sighed as she looked at the engagement ring Paul had given Bella "The boy's got taste." She laughed. Bella blushed

"I know." she agreed "I'm lucky to have him."

"And he's very lucky to have you." smiled Emily in reply "How about some tea Bella?

Bella nodded "Please Emily." Just as the kettle was switched on Jared and Kim came into the kitchen. Kim squealed in delight and rushed towards Bella

"Let me see…!" She said as she excitedly grabbed Bella's hand "Oh it's simply gorgeous Bella!" she exclaimed "You are so _lucky_ I'm really quite envious you know…" and she grabbed Bella into a warm hug. Then said with a pout "I'm still waiting for Jared to pop the question."

Jared rolled his eyes at Paul "Thanks man." he growled "Never thought you of all people would go and do that." Paul just laughed as he looked at Bella her face shining with happiness.

"I love her." He said with a shrug "I want her as my wife." He turned to Jared "Just get a move on brother and make an honest woman out of your imprint." He laughed as Jared scowled at him as he made his way to Kim who looked a little sad and needed comfort from her mate. Jared whispered something in the pretty girl's ear and her face lit up again as she turned to eagerly kiss him.

"They will be engaged before the year is out." whispered Emily to Bella. She smiled "See what you two have started. Sam's making an honest woman of me in the next couple of weeks and Jared and Kim will be next." Emily poured Bella a cup of old Quil's special herbal tea that they both enjoyed. Kim came and sat at the table to join them. Whatever Jared had said it had the desired effect she was very happy. But the happy atmosphere soon turned serious as the other wolves arrived. Soon the entire pack was sitting at the table, imprints balanced on knees.

"I've called this meeting." Sam began "Because Paul and Bella have important news to share." Leah turned her hard gaze onto Bella and rolled her eyes. As far as Leah was concerned the scrawny one was seeking attention again. Bella noticed and squirmed in Paul's lap, he nuzzled her neck, softly kissing his mark his way of letting her know he supported her as his eyes snapped to Leah's and stared her down.

"Paul" said Sam "Please tell the pack what you told me earlier." Paul nodded and began.

"As you all know we have been chasing a red headed female vampire for weeks who somehow has managed to evade us every time. The one thing that puzzled us all is why she keeps returning. I can now tell you what it is that draws her to these lands." His tightened his hold on Bella, who head lowered slightly, kept her eye's fixed down on the table. He squeezed her hand, interlacing their fingers "The vampire wants Bella" he growled. The pack growled in unison, except for Leah.

"Ha! Well of _course_ she would!" spat Leah "I'm sure Bella is so _important_ to _her_ " she added making little signs in the air as she said the word important. Paul growled loudly in response the chair he was sat in scraped back across Emily's polished wooden floor. Bella reached a hand up to stroke Pauls jaw "Sshhh" she said "Calm please Paul." He pulled Bella closer in response taking a deep steadying breath. The others breathed a sigh of relief. The _old_ Paul would have dived across the table at Leah.

"Enough Leah." growled Sam "Don't judge before you have all the facts" he turned towards Bella. "Bella can you please tell us more about the red head, why she wants you?" Bella took a deep breath and looked around the table she caught sight of Emily smiling and nodding at her.

"The red head." Bella began "Is called Victoria and she is after me because the Cullen's destroyed her mate" There was a collective gasp from the pack. Bella continued as Paul squeezed her hand again and winked at her "They destroyed her mate because he was hunting me. Last year he came across the Cullen's and me playing baseball."

"Baseball?"Quil laughed loudly "Vampires play fucking baseball…! You've gotta be kidding me!"

"Shut up Quil!" Growled Jacob he was bristling with anger he knew Bella had been badly hurt last year and now he was finally getting the truth.

"Well... y…yes" Bella stuttered "The Cullen's play baseball like any other American family." There was another snicker and someone said "Vampires are like any other American family…fuck off" She ignored the comment and taking another deep breath said.

"Some Vampires have extra gifts and well Victoria's mate James… his gift was to be able to track a person or vampire anywhere." The pack growled in response. "There would be no escape…he was lethal."

"Gifted vampires." sighed Embry "Fuck me sideways …what next?" Others mumbled their agreement.

Bella smiled a little warming to her subject. "Yes Embry there are gifted vampires, the Cullen's have three." More growling erupted and Sam rapped the table "Bella" he said "Please continue."

"Edward can read minds; well… all except for mine" she smiled a little then continued "Alice can see the future." Bella looked around the table as she spoke all the eyes of the pack were ringed with yellow. "and Jasper can control emotions." The pack erupted into loud growling and snarling, chairs scrapped back against the floor. This piece of news about gifted leeches did not settle well with their wolves.

"Despite the Cullen's combined effort to protect me, Victoria's mate James managed to hunt me down and separate me from the them…I…I ...thought he had my captured my Mom….." Her voice faltered and Paul kissed her neck. "He tortured me some before the Cullen's found us." She took another deep breath "It was his intention to kill me…. ". Paul shook his head and quietly growled he did not know about any of this. The pack growled and snapped in response too.

"So that's why you were in hospital?" asked Jake. Bella nodded. "You didn't fall down the stairs after all." He growled to himself. Bella bravely continued.

Edward got to us first because he's faster than the rest of the Cullen's. James and Edward fought and...and…she swallowed thickly "James bit me…"

"So why didn't you turn?" sneered Leah "Why aren't you a cold one?"

"Because Edward sucked the venom out of my body" Bella quietly replied. Then to the surprise of everyone Paul included she held out her wrist, pulling up the sleeve of her shirt. All eyes zero'd in on the scar, the silvery skin almost luminous under the electric light of the kitchen. There for all to see quite clearly was the crescent shape of a bite…

"Oh my God!" exclaimed Emily as Sam and the other wolves roared with anger. Bella turned to look at Paul as she felt tremors run through his body. He grabbed her wrist and pulled it close to his mouth kissing it softly. Bella stroked his jaw and whispered "I love you. " To him as his wolf strained at the leash and Paul barely managed to contain him.

"If the Cullen's had not got there in time and destroyed him" she took a deep breath. "James would have killed me. Now Victoria wants to kill me because she sees my death as a mate for a mate…" her voice faltered slightly. "Victoria must be unaware that Edward Cullen left me, that I am not his mate" She turned and looked Paul in the eyes "Nor ever was." There was absolute silence for a heartbeat and then;

The pack erupted into violent sounding growls and snarling. An imprint was being hunted by the red head….that hit them all where it hurt. Paul pulled Bella close "I fucking love you baby…so much " he whispered crushing his lips against hers...

"Quiet!" Thundered Sam using the bass tone of the Alpha. The room quietened almost immediately, and then Quil spoke up….

"Well it's a good thing we now know what she wants." he smiled "And maybe we can finally get her now we have bait." he nodded in Bella's direction smirking. A loud roar erupted from Paul and he was half way standing ready to lunge at Quil when Sam spoke again.

"You really are stupid Quil." He sighed "No one is being used as bait let alone an imprint."

"You're such a tool Quil!" said Jared as he slapped Quil on the back of the head.

"Bella" said Sam still using the bass tone of the Alpha "That was very brave of you to share your experience with us tonight. We now know why the red head tries to cross our land and can plan our response."

"Umm…" said Bella "I have one more thing to add Sam if I may?" Sam nodded "Victoria has a gift too".

"No fucking way!" growled Jacob as the pack erupted into snarling and growling again. All of them needed to go out to the forest soon, their wolves clawing their insides at what Bella had shared.

Bella smiled a little at Jacob "Sorry Jake but it's true. Victoria has a gift of always knowing which way to run to escape; Edward noticed her gift when she was working with her mate. That is why James always kept her close. He could rely on her to get them out of danger."

"Well know we know Baby" growled Paul "We can beat the bitch at her own game". The pack growled in response they were gonna take the bitch down and soon.

000

The pack needed to run as wolves after Bella's revelation and left the imprints to talk. "You are so brave Bella" said Kim in awe "I don't think I would be if I were in your shoes."

"I'm not so sure about that" said Bella in reply "When it comes to surviving Kim you have to do what you can". Emily reached over and grabbed Bella's hand.

"I'm honoured to call you my friend Bella" she said. Bella smiled at her friend tears in her eyes.

"I'm honoured to be yours too Emily." she replied then grabbed Kim's hand "and yours too Kim". The three girls smiled at each other then Emily said

"So…. I get married in a couple of weeks and I need to go to Port Angeles with my girls." she looked from Bella to Kim. "Are you girls up for some wedding shopping and maybe lunch?"

"You bet!" Chorused Bella and Kim as they tucked into another slice of chocolate fudge cake.

 _ **A/N: Well now the pack knows why Victoria is trying to cross their land and why she is so difficult to catch…..Till next time xxx**_

 _._


	21. Operation - Get Embry with his imprint

**Disclaimer:** All characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer

 _ **A/N: Big thanks to everyone who reads this story! Please, please leave a review it really helps me know whether you like where this story is heading or maybe you hate it but I don't know unless you say!xx Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to review so far…Love ya!.…**_

 _ **And now the story continues!...**_

 **Chapter 21 – Operation** _ **Get Embry with his Imprint….**_

Bella stood in her kitchen _my_ kitchenshe smiledto herself as she looked around. She had got up early with Paul to start the reorganising of the cupboards and restock with everything she needed to cook and bake.

"It's your kitchen baby. I built it for you" Paul had said between kisses as he left for work "Yours to do with as you please." He had winked at her before closing the kitchen door.

"God I love that man." Bella sighed to herself as she finished off her cup of coffee leaning against the smooth wooden countertop and surveyed her " _kingdom_ ". She almost hugged herself with glee everything was gleaming and she had a long list she was taking to Thriftway. After lunch she would do some baking.

It had been a week since the pack meeting when she had shared her knowledge about Victoria. Bella shivered slightly despite Paul's promise that Victoria would not touch her, she still feared the volatile red headed vampire. She took a deep calming breath and placed her coffee mug in the dishwasher. What with Emily and Sam's wedding coming up and the promise she had made to help out with the catering Bella was feeling a little stressed and needed some baking therapy.

The morning passed quickly and Bella found herself back in the kitchen shopping purchased and put away. Having snatched a sandwich for lunch she began chopping some onions and peppers for the meal she was making for the evening.

As the oil warmed and browned the onion Bella became lost in thought. She reached for the jar of chopped garlic and added a large spoonful to the mixture of onions, peppers and tomatoes bubbling on the stove. The aroma from the sauce comforted her as her thought's drifted to… _Victoria._

There was nothing she could do now but wait for the pack to catch her and Paul had promised her that was now their number one priority. Talking about Victoria had also brought back memories of the Cullen's something Bella had studiously avoided since they had packed up and left Forks, leaving her alone in the forest. Paul had found her that night and now secure in his love she realised she was glad they had gone and she hoped it was for good.

Browning the chicken she was going to add to the sauce she snapped out of her thoughts as some hot oil caught her hand. She ran it under the cold faucet soothing the burn. As she reached for a towel to dry her hand the handle on the back door moved catching her eye. Bella froze on the spot holding her breath. The door started to open just as Bella realised she had not locked it and…

Embry poked his head around the door. "Hi Bella" he said with a smile but seeing the look on Bella's face his smile dropped "Hey its ok" He soothed "I'm sorry if I scared you" he held out his arms and Bella stepped in for a hug. She loved Embry like a brother and as Jakes best friend they had spent many a happy hour together in Jakes garage, drinking warm soda and just hanging out.

"Sorry Embry." Bella replied" I'm still a bit jittery knowing Victoria is out there." she took a deep breath and catching Embry's scent she felt herself start to calm down. It was a strange phenomenon that no one seemed to be able to explain but, all the imprints had discovered that the smell of a wolf pack brother had a similar calming effect to that of their own mates scent. Even the touch of another wolf calmed a beating heart. It was a _pack thing_ and Bella was now pack…

Embry chuckled "No worries Bella." He stood back from her "You ok now..?"His eyes ran an inventory over her. "The last thing I want is Paul biting my back side for scaring his imprint" he smiled as Bella giggled back at him.

"I'm fine." she replied "But he certainly won't be biting you Embry I won't let him." she winked as she turned towards the coffee percolator and Embry looked in amazement at the small girl who had tamed Lahote, the same Lahote famed for his wild temper and picking fights. He shook his head a smile on his lips.

"Coffee Embry?" she asked.

"Please" he replied "Hmmm that smells real good" he said appreciatively as he stood over the pan of rich sauce. Bella smiled in return.

"Take a seat" she said as she motioned to the large wooden table." I won't be a moment but I have got to finish up my chicken casserole." Embry sat watching as Bella added the sauce and chicken into a large pot. She placed the lid on the top and popped the whole thing into the oven.

"Paul is one lucky guy." Embry sighed loudly. "He's got you as his imprint Bella, living with him and cooking great meals from what I can see." As if on cue Embry's stomach growled. Bella giggled in response rolling her eyes, wolves and their huge appetites she thought.

"Have you eaten lunch Embry?" she asked knowing full well what the answer would be but something else was bothering Embry and she had an inkling as to what that might be.

"I had a large breakfast with Jake" he replied still sniffing the air in a lupine way, head cocked to one side. If he had been in wolf form, Bella was sure he would have dribbled over her kitchen floor.

"But that was hours ago." Bella smiled at him "And you've been on patrol, you took over from Paul last night." Embry nodded his agreement "Sandwich?" she asked

"Please" he replied enthusiastically. She placed a cup of coffee in front of him and set about making his sandwich. A few minutes later placing a huge pile of sandwiches in front of him she said

"Ok Embry spill." He looked a bit taken aback as he swallowed the huge bite of sandwich he had taken.

"Come on." Bella softly smiled "I know something is on your mind so share" And... she thought to herself I bet its Jessica Stanley. Embry placed the sandwich he was eating back onto the plate and was quiet for a moment as he pushed a few crumbs around with his finger.

"It's Jessica" he sighed not looking up at her "I…I don't know what to do Bella she's my imprint but I haven't even spoken to her, well not a real conversation and not since that night...the graduation ball" He swallowed thickly "I bumped into her on the dance floor, steadied her from falling and said sorry..then…then it happened." He looked up at Bella sadness in his dark brown eyes. In fact thought Bella he looked tired dark circles were very apparent under those eyes. Embry and his wolf were beginning to suffer.

She reached across the table and squeezed his hand. "I'm gonna get you two together." she smiled "I've just got to think of a plan." Embry smiled at her in return but the smile was pretty weak, he'd lost hope.

"She's got a boyfriend you know that." he shrugged eyes fixed on the table as he pushed crumbs around his plate again and ignoring the sandwich. "Why would she leave him for me Bella? What do I have to offer a girl like her?" he groaned "Stuck here on the Rez, going nowhere." Bella's heart went out to him, he was hurting bad and it would only get worse she knew that now from Paul's imprint experience. She also wondered how Jess was feeling the imprint would be pulling at her too.

Bella looked at Embry's handsome face that was lost in sadness. "Love and devotion Embry." she softly replied to Embry's question. "That's what you can give Jess. Someone she can trust who will protect her and never let her down." Her face hardened for a moment "Unlike that fool she is dating… Mike Newton." she huffed "He's not into her as much as she would like to believe." A small frown appeared on her pretty face. "Of all people I know that for a fact." Embry's eyes shot to hers.

"What do you know Bella?" He asked his eyes brightening a fraction; he dared to hope a little, his wolf prowled eager for information.

"He has asked me out several times since they have supposedly been _dating._ " she replied a small scowl on her lips "I have never thought of him that way and even if I did I would never have betrayed a friend." Bella sat back in her seat and folded her arms she meant business. "Leave it with me Embry. Now eat up I can't abide to see a wolf starve." She laughed. Suddenly Embry had his appetite back. Now he knew why he loved Bella he thought as he took a huge bite of sandwich she was his friend and she was going to help..his wolf agreed...

000

Emily called an emergency Imprint meeting after she got the call from Bella about Embry. If the guys could have a pack meeting well so could they. The girls sat around Emily's large table nibbling on huge blueberry muffins. Emily rapped the table imitating Sam and the girls laughed but sat up all eyes on Emily.

"So Operation _Get Embry with his imprint_ begins!" announced Emily the girls giggled.

"Yes ma'am" they chorused.

"Idea's ladies? Emily enquired "Might as well start somewhere."

"Invite Jessica to dinner here." suggested Kim. Emily and Bella shook their heads.

"Too intimate" said Bella "It will either be imprinted couples or… pack."

"God forbid we invite her to a pack meal before she knows about imprinting." sighed Emily "You know what they are like when it comes to food."

"Yeah table manners go out of the window. "Sighed Kim

"And Quil... don't forget Quil will be there too." moaned Bella "With his smutty innuendo." she winced at the thought. The two other girls groaned in support. They loved Quil but sometimes he could drive a girl nuts. They all wondered who would be the _lucky_ girl Quil imprinted on…if he imprinted at all it wasn't given that it would happen to the entire pack.

"What about a pack bonfire?" Emily squealed loudly. "We can use your engagement to Paul as the excuse." Bella nodded in agreement she was excited too.

"I can invite Jessica along with my other friends. She will never suspect what our real motive is she clapped her hands in glee "Oh Emily good job." she laughed. Then she added "But your wedding is in two weeks' time, Sam may not be happy about an impromptu party on the beach.

"Ok I'll just clear it with Sam first." replied Emily "But I don't see that being a problem…" she slyly smiled then winked at the two girls "Being an imprint has its advantages, as you two well know." They all laughed again. Poor Sam hadn't a clue what was going to hit him, sweet seduction of one Alpha wolf was in progress.

"So what's Jessica like Bella?" asked Emily "If she's joining us as an imprint I'd like to know a little more and I'm sure Kim does too." Kim nodded enthusiastically.

Bella looked serious for a moment. "Well…" she began "Jessica is really nice once you get to know her but on first impression you will think she is totally wrong for Embry." The other two girls sat up eyes fixed on Bella they were intrigued now.

"Go on" said Emily "Don't let us stop you…"her dark eyes were full of mischief and Kim's were no better.

"Well… umm…" sighed Bella "She's very pretty, small and blond, very popular …and …and…she's a cheer leader and…"But before Bella could finish Emily interrupted her.

"Oh well that says it all then" said Emily with mock horror on her pretty face "Trust Embry to find his complete opposite and imprint on her. Can you imagine the look on the elders faces when they meet small blond Jessica" Emily rolled her eyes. Kim and Bella looked at each other and sighed they could practically hear Old Quil moaning. The council were already in shock that Paul had imprinted on Bella, let alone Embry imprinting on another non Quileute girl. Imprinting on outsiders was totally unheard of according to the legends anyway.

"But…" said Bella determined to cast her friend in a good light. "Jess is also kind and funny and a good friend. Embry is just what she needs having dated nothing but jerks."

"Maybe Jessica is just what Embry needs, he can be too quiet." Kim said, looking thoughtful. "After all she is his imprint so she was made just for him, the Great Spirits can't be wrong."

"True..." agreed Bella "In some ways they are exact opposites so they can only be good for each other..." Emily and Kim smiled but they didn't look too convinced. No one voiced what they were all thinking… how would someone like Jessica fit in with life on the Rez? Emily broke the silence.

"Right that's settled then a bonfire on the beach." But she paused "It would be good to meet Jess before though. Can you arrange that Bella, invite Jessica for coffee and Kim and I can just turn up unexpected like, sort of make it look co incidental?" Emily smiled at Bella encouragingly noticing that the girl was pulling at the hem of her T shirt. Bella looked up.

"Yes I can do that." Agreed Bella. "I'll invite her over Friday morning. You two can turn up at my house on the pretext that we are making last minute arrangements for our trip into Port Angeles on Saturday."

"Done!" Squealed Emily clapping her hands "I love it when a plan comes together! More coffee girls?" She asked before announcing "That concludes the inaugural Imprint meeting! Operation _Get_ _Embry with his Imprint_ is all systems go" and she rapped the table as all three imprints burst into giggles.

000

Friday morning came around all too quickly. Bella fussed over the cakes she had made making sure everything was ready for Jessica's imminent arrival. Jess had jumped at the chance of coming over to see Bella's new home, she had sounded sad on the call something was wrong as Jess was almost permanently happy and upbeat.

It was just half past ten when Jessica knocked at the front door. Bella opened the door and was swept onto a huge hug. As Bella led her to the kitchen, Jessica gushed non-stop about how lovely the house was pushing a bunch of flowers into Bella's hand before sitting down at the wooden table in the kitchen.

Bella poured some coffee and set about putting the flowers into a vase. Jessica uncharacteristically sat quiet for a moment as she stirred cream into her coffee, watching the rich dark coffee turn creamy mocha in colour.

"How's Mike? "Asked Bella she knew it would be him that had subdued Jessica …the jerk.

"Oh um he's ok…"Jessica sighed watching the coffee spinning in her mug as a result of her frantic stirring.

"Come on Jessica." replied Bella "I know you better than that. Come on spill." She encouraged.

Jessica looked up at Bella her blue eyes brimming slightly with tears "He's up to something Bella." She sighed "He's become distant and he's not sharing anything about college. I….I...think he's gonna break up with me." Bella practically bit her bottom lip to stop herself from cheering, oh I do hope so she thought, but for her friends sake she empathised…

"Oh Jess." she replied "I'm sure he's just getting things ready for college. It's a big step for anyone to leave home and start somewhere new. You must be thinking about that too." Jessica looked down again at her coffee and sighed loudly.

"You know that's all I have ever spoken about since we met…escaping from the dreary small town of Forks, where nothing ever happens…" Jessica sighed. Bella nodded her agreement as she thought If only you knew but then again you're about to find out and soon.

Jessica took a deep breath and continued "Over the past few years I have been working towards that goal, escape from boring Forks, college being my ticket out and…" she hesitated "Finally getting myself a life...but…" She swallowed thickly then fell silent.

"But what Jessica?" asked Bella intrigued "What's wrong? You're bound to feel a little nervous it's a big step." But underneath Bella was hoping the imprint was taking hold.

"I…I…oh I can't really explain it…" Jessica sighed again exasperated "It's just …well I've just lost the desire to go. I was so excited before graduation, but since the night of the dance...well I'm not sure if I want to go at all. I just can't understand… it's …it's like something is pulling at me to stay in Forks"

"I see" said Bella "Well you've got some time yet before college starts and you have worked so hard for your grades maybe you just need time to relax." Jessica nodded her agreement as she sipped her coffee. Bella decided to change the subject as Jessica looked sad whilst she stared at her coffee mug again.

"I think you need cheering up" she smiled and Jessica looked up a small smile appearing. "There is going to be a small bonfire and party on First beach next Friday to celebrate Paul and I getting engaged, please say you'll come"

"I'm not sure Bella…I don't know what plans Mike has" sighed Jessica in reply.

"Don't wait for him to make all the decisions." Bella gently pushed. "Just tell him he's going to a party with you, how can he resist? " Jessica smiled a little in return

"He's probably meeting up with Ben anyways since they are both going to the same college. "Jessica sighed her shoulders slumping.

"Well that's settled then you are coming to the party, you know you won't be on your own you have me and Angela is coming...it will be fun… promise." Bella laughed as her friend perked up a little.

"Will any of Paul's hot friends be there? she asked a smile breaking out, her eyebrow waggling slightly. Old Jessica was beginning to resurface thought Bella.

"Well I'm sure that can be arranged." Bella winked at her just as there was a knock on the back door and Emily came into the kitchen accompanied by Kim.

The girls were all introduced and soon seated at the table drinking coffee and eating cake when there was another tap on the back door. This time when it opened Sam came in followed by Embry. Bella shot a look at Emily who sat there looking extremely smug.

"Ladies..." nodded Sam looking a little stressed before turning to Bella "Can I leave this for Paul he enquired "It's a hammer he asked for." Bella had to smother the smile that was desperate to appear on her lips. It was quite obvious Paul had not asked for a hammer and that this was a put up job instigated by Emily.

Poor Sam could hardly meet Bella's eyes and he shuffled from foot to foot looking extremely uncomfortable. The mighty Alpha had been press ganged into this plan and Bella dared not think how Emily had managed it.

"Sure." Replied Bella she felt a bit sorry for the two huge wolves, who stood awkwardly not knowing what to do with themselves next. "Just leave it over there on the side board Sam I'll tell Paul when he comes home tonight." Her eyes flickered to Embry who still stood by the door in some sort of a daze as he stared at Jessica. The poor guy had not seen his imprint since the night he imprinted and both man and wolf were spellbound.

Bella glanced at Jessica and she was looking shyly at Embry, a blush on her cheeks and small smile on her very pink lips which she slowly licked. Embry greedily followed that movement licking his own bottom lip in response. There was a charge in the air, the imprint was crackling, everyone could feel it.

"Um well come on Embry." Sam said relieving the quiet tension. "We'd better be going." Embry just looked at Sam a little crest fallen, before his eyes were dragged back to Jessica who had a pained look on her face too.

"Would you guys like a coffee?" asked Bella, taking pity on Embry whose eyes lit up in response.

"No...no that's ok." Replied Sam as Embry looked even more depressed, if that were possible at this moment in time. Urrggh men thought Bella as she looked at Sam …they haven't got a clue but…

"Sam just sit!" said Emily wearily "You need a coffee especially after last night." The other girls all looked at her with bated breath. What had happened last night they were all thinking? Sam sank slowly down onto a chair and looked at Emily; his eyes wide obviously hoping she wasn't gonna say what she said next.

"You must _need_ the caffeine Sam you were _up_ most of the night." she emphasised the p in up with a pop. "I'm surprised you have the energy to stand I know I certainly _need_ a coffee." She winked at the other girls "My Sam kept me _up_ all night too. He couldn't sleep for some reason….he was rather _restless_ " Sam looked mortified and glanced at Embry who smothered a laugh.

The two guys sat stunned as Bella poured them coffee. "Sam, Embry this is Jessica" she said nodding towards her friend.

"Nice to meet you." Sam smiled at the girl, before eagerly sipping his coffee.

"Yes nice to meet you again Jessica." Embry said all smiles. Jessica looked at him puzzled for a moment…

"Oh yes the dance you were there with Paul and Bella." smiled Jessica but the smile suddenly faded "You were with Angela…" a small sigh escaping from her rosebud shaped mouth "Are you two dating?"

"No way!" Embry practically shouted "I mean… no I'm not dating Angela, she's a nice girl and all that... it's just..." he sighed loudly he wasn't making a good impression he thought.

"Just what?" asked Jessica as she edged closer to Embry, her body instinctively pivoting to align itself with him and several pairs of eyes followed the movement.

"Um…I…" Poor Embry was caught in Jessica's gaze like a moth to a flame "Um I was just doing Paul and Bella a favour." He tentively smiled.

"That's right." Bella jumped in "Ang didn't have a date and Paul asked Embry if he would be her blind date for the evening."

"Oh that's so chivalrous…" sighed Jessica gazing adoringly at Embry "You were like Angela's knight in shining armour for the night." Sam choked on his coffee this was getting all too much for him. Emily smacked him on his back, maybe a little too enthusiastically.

Embry just sat and beamed at Jessica he liked the idea of being her knight…rescuing her ...his maiden in distress…..and so did his wolf…they daydreamed together…

"Jessica said she might come to the bonfire next Friday" said Bella "She just needs a little persuasion." Jessica shyly glanced down at her coffee cup.

"Say yes" said Embry eyes fixed on her "Go on say you'll come it will be fun". Jessica looked up at him and shyly smiled. Bella could not believe her eyes she had never seen her act this way before. Normally Jessica was full of chat especially with guys she liked.

Jessica nodded. "Ok…" she smiled again then added "Will you be there?" Embry broke out a megawatt smile.

"Sure, sure" he said "I'll be there so what do you say?"

"Then it's a yes!" Jessica replied.

"Cool!" Embry smiled back.

Sam raised his eyebrows and stood, Embry followed still smiling at Jessica. "Time to go." Said Sam. He had done his bit as he had promised Emily especially since she had agreed to do that special little thing that turned him on so much last night…

"We have work to do, come on Embry" he rolled his eyes as he turned to see Embry and Jessica still shyly smiling at each other. "Thanks again for coffee and cake Bella"

As the door closed behind the two guys Jessica appeared to snap out of her dream like state "Wow" she said softly then asked "Do all the guys wear only cut offs on the Rez?" The other girls just laughed.

"So you're coming to the bonfire next Friday after all?" asked Bella. Jessica blushed hard.

"Um yes" she managed to squeak.

"Did Embry help to change your mind? laughed Emily. "He's rather good looking isn't he?"

Jessica just blushed again "Yes... I…I suppose so" She stuttered. The other girls laughed as Bella asked who would like a coffee refill.

000

It all worked out well Bella thought as she waved goodbye to Emily and Kim. She had a feeling that the other imprints liked Jessica. The four of them appeared to enjoy each other's company at least. The wooden chair scrapped on the kitchen floor as Jessica got up to leave. She hugged Bella her mood had brightened since her arrival earlier.

"Thank you so much for inviting me over and inviting me to the party. You know I think it's just what I need at the moment Bella. "Jess smiled at her friend

"Maybe…" Bella ventured "Embry is just what you need?"

"But …but… I'm still dating Mike…" Jess stuttered in reply a blush creeping onto her cheeks

"Yes but you said yourself he's cooling things and besides…" Bella smiled a little wicked grin "I dare say Mike doesn't look as good as Embry does all bare chested and dressed only in cut-offs."

Jessica practically squealed "Oh my god Bella….he looked so …so…..she fanned herself with her hands…handsome and some!

"He likes you Jessica." Bella smiled in return.

"You think so?" Jessica replied "Really… Bella?"

"Yes really Jess" said Bella "So I will see you next Friday? Why don't you come here first and we can get ready and go together. Paul will be busy getting the bonfire ready so it will just be you and I. She smiled at Jess "So what do you say?"

"Yes, yes yes…" Jessica laughed. "I'll see you next Friday…I can't wait."

 _ **A/N: So maybe Embry and Jessica will get together? I agree with Emily I'm not sure if a life on the Rez will be ok with her but I'm sure Jessica will have lots to say when she finds out she's an imprint! I also like the idea that the wolves think they are in control but their imprints can make them do anything they want!**_

 _ **I just wanted this chapter to have some normality, ordinary life and doing ordinary things coz the supernatural is about to kick in big time…..**_

 _ **Hugs xxx**_


	22. The stranger in the bookshop

**Disclaimer:** All characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer

 _ **A/N: Big thanks to everyone who reads this story! As always please, please leave a review it really helps me know whether you like where this story is heading or maybe you hate it but I don't know unless you say! xx Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to review so far…**_

 _ **This is a bit of a long chapter and I was tempted to make it two but you've all patiently waited a week and well I'm so excited I need to move the story on…Love ya!.…**_

 _ **Spice alert! If you're under 18 tsk tsk …everyone else play safe and careful when biting lol!**_

 _ **And now the story continues!...**_

 **Chapter 22 – The stranger in the bookshop….**

It was a wet Saturday morning in La Push and Bella looked out of her kitchen window at the black storm clouds rushing by overhead. The forest at the bottom of her yard looked dark, gloomy and uninviting. At times like this Bella was thankful to be inside and not out there getting soaking wet like the wolves unlucky enough to be patrolling.

Her thoughts drifted to Paul. He was soaked through when he had returned from patrol just before dawn. He had steam gently rising off him and that had made Bella giggle. She smiled again at the memory, his short hair standing in spikes as rivulets of water ran down that sculptured warm caramel coloured body of his…pooling on the kitchen floor

He had looked at her with yellow eyes in that wild feral way that was so enticingly dark and dangerous, half man, half wolf, kissable lips pulled up into a sexy half smirk and without a word he had picked her up and stepped into the shower both of them fully clothed. "Now you're as wet as me" he had growled before taking her hard and fast against the shower wall. Bella really didn't know how he managed to be ready to go again so fast but he had carried her to their bed and made love to her all over again despite her protests that she needed to get to Emily's for the trip to Port Angeles.

"Drive yourself baby…" he had growled as his hot mouth sucked and nipped her skin. "I'm not letting you go anywhere until _we_ are satisfied and that could take all morning…"

She licked her lips and sighed at the memory. That familiar ache began to grow, curling deliciously in her stomach. Bella took a few steadying breaths, she needed to keep calm. Paul was still in bed grabbing a few hours' sleep and she knew if the scent of her arousal reached him she would _never_ make it to Port Angeles.

A small frown appeared on her pretty face. _Marking_ they had discussed it again as they lay back on the pillows panting hard from their frantic love making. Paul's wolf desperately wanted to _mark_ her as his own and each time they made love Paul was finding it harder to retain control and stop him.

He had explained it to her…a couple of times now…but she still felt a little uneasy with the whole idea of him biting her, leaving his mark forever embedded in her skin. Bella remembered the _mark_ Jared had left in Kim's skin and how it seemed to control Kim's responses to his touch.

She shivered slightly. Paul had only half marked her and yet when he kissed that spot…well sweet Jesus…she couldn't deny him anything…so what would it be like to be _properly_ marked? Was it like _branding_ her as his? Surely everyone knew that anyways as he had told her she smelt only of him to the rest of the pack. But… she took a deep breath…if she didn't think about it and let her emotions run free… she shivered involuntarily again as her body tingled at the thought…well the idea was pretty fucking sensual and part of her wanted him to bite her… _and hard_ …

"Calm down girl…" she sighed pushing the erotic images of Paul biting her to the back of her mind. "Carry on like that and he will feel your need let alone smell it." As she finished her coffee her cell buzzed. Emily had sent instructions as to which department store they would meet in and where. Bella smiled to herself only an imprint would understand a wolf and his needs…and how hard it was so say no when your own need was just as bad. She grabbed her purse and keys and ran out to her truck.

000

It had been a busy fun filled morning wedding shopping with Emily and Kim in Port Angeles. Bella had also had the opportunity to meet Emily's pretty young cousin Claire who was staying over for the weekend from the Makah Rez. The young girl was just sixteen and quite simply gorgeous. Her long shiny jet black hair hung down past her slim waist and softly shimmered as she moved. Every young guy that passed her stopped and stared.

Sam was going to have his hands full this weekend Bella smiled to herself. Every single wolf in the pack would no doubt find an excuse to be there hoping against hope that she would be their imprint and who could blame them? If they were going to be shackled for life to someone they didn't know… well a beauty like Claire was some compensation…

Shopping for clothes really wasn't her thing and by three o clock Bella was ready to escape. They had all found something to wear for the Wedding and had picked up lots of fancy trimmings and party products for the celebrations. Claire was in seventh heaven at being allowed to shop with her cousin and was beside herself with happiness at the dress Emily had purchased for her.

Kim and Bella had also managed to pick up some things for the small pre wedding party they were arranging for Emily without her knowing. All in all it had been a successful trip…

The girls gratefully sat down in a small coffee shop." I don't know about you" sighed Emily "But my feet are killing me!" She slipped off her shoes and rubbed at the instep of her left foot. She let out a long sigh of satisfaction "I think I know what Sam will be doing later." She smiled rolling her eyes.

"Would that be a foot rub any chance Emily?" Laughed Claire

"Too right!" Emily laughed in return "He has his uses besides looking hot and he gives a damn good foot rub!" The girl's giggled together as their coffees arrived complete with large cookies. "My treat girls!" said Emily "A small thank you for coming with me today"

"It's been fun thanks for asking." Kim laughed "I just adore shopping." Bella smiled at Emily and nodded

"I have enjoyed it too, thanks for asking" she said. Emily reached across the table and squeezed Bella's hand

"No … _thank you_ Bella for coming along. I know how tortuous shopping trips are for you and I appreciate your support." Emily laughed again and pushed the plate full of cookies to the middle of the table. "Come on dive in coffees getting cold…"

Bella sat back in her chair nibbling on a double choc cookie. She was so thankful that she had driven herself to Port Angeles in her truck, now she could pay a visit to her favourite bookshop before returning to La Push.

Coffees and cookies consumed Bella and the girl's said their goodbyes leaving the coffee shop and Bella hurried towards her haven.

000

The doorbell tinkled as Bella walked into the small bookshop. Taking a deep breath, the smell of old books and leather enveloped her senses and she let out a huge sigh of relief in response as she took in her surroundings. The calm atmosphere worked like magic on her frayed nerves and she pulled the corner of her bottom lip into her mouth and nibbled at it whilst she decided which shelf to start from.

Bella loved books full stop. A visit to this rather quaint looking bookshop fed her need for the touch and smell of the assorted books lining the shelves. Her much loved Kindle was a god send but nothing could beat a _real_ book, one you could hold in your hand. This shop had been a brilliant find and whenever she could Bella sought refuge here away from the hustle and bustle of life. To her an hour spent here was the equivalent of spending time in a Spa.

In a way the shop resembled Miss Havisham the elderly owner who was sat on a stool perched behind the till, her knitting needles softly clacking together, a open book in front of her. Both were stuck in another era far away from the world of electronic gadgets and easily obtained new publications via a download. Luckily there were still plenty of customers like Bella who could satisfy their need to touch and smell a good novel and so the shop survived, well at least for now given the old lady's age...

Her white hair was arranged in a neat bun and her bright blue eyes looked over the half-moon glasses perched on her nose. She smiled at Bella fondly. Miss Havisham loved to see Bella visit the shop even if she did not always purchase anything, it was just the happiness that oozed off the girl as she browsed and the relaxing atmosphere she somehow created around her.

The first time Bella had entered her shop she had recognised a fellow booklover. Over the many visits Bella had made since coming to live in Forks they had gradually got to know each other. In many ways Bella reminded Miss Havisham of the young girl she once was and she sighed for a moment lost in her memories...

"Good afternoon Bella." she called. Bella smiled in return as she closed the door.

"Hi Miss Havisham" she called back "How are you doing?"

"I'm well as can be expected, apart from the usual aches and pains of old age" laughed Miss Havisham in reply. The old lady noticed how happy Bella looked, tranquillity oozed off her flowing towards the till. She cocked her head to one side as watched Bella move across the shop. Something had changed since her last visit she thought the young girl looked different somehow, maybe older or was it the fact that as she looked at Bella she could see a young woman rather than the shy girl who first entered her shop.

Then it struck her of course…Bella had the glow of a woman in love. As Bella raised her hand towards a book, something sparkled and caught the old lady's attention There it was proof that there was someone special in her life. The ring twinkled under the electric lights and a million dots of rainbow colours reflected upon the ceiling. Lucky guy she thought to capture her heart and she sincerely hoped he was deserving of it.

"How are _you_ Bella?" Miss Havisham asked her, blue eyes locked on Bella's face. Bella was running a finger along the many titles stacked in the book case she had selected to browse, a small smile on her lips.

"I'm very well Miss Havisham" Bella smiled happily humming to herself as she continued browsing.

"It's been a while since your last visit; you must have graduated by now?" The old lady asked a smile on her lips

"I have been rather busy..." Bella replied glancing in Miss Havisham's direction a blush appearing on her cheeks as she thought about Paul "And yes I have graduated from High school. I've been helping a friend with her wedding arrangements hence the visit to Port Angeles today." Bella smiled "We have been clothes shopping and you know how much I _enjoy_ that." Bella winked.

The old lady chuckled "I understand my dear it's the same for me give me a book shop over a department store any day." Nodding her head Bella giggled in agreement.

"So…" said Miss Havisham "Which University will you be going to my dear?" Bella stopped browsing and sighed a little, before turning to look at the old lady.

"I'm actually taking a year out to decide what I want to do with my life." Bella replied as she absent mindidly played with her engagement ring. She was lost in thought for a few moments. It was true she was wondering where her life was going next. She had been so sure that University was where she was heading but…well the Cullen's and then Paul…well they had changed a lot of things.

A soft smile appeared on her lips… _Paul_ … she thought and her stomach tightened in response as tiny butterflies danced. He was a game changer and she certainly hadn't seen that coming when she had imagined her future…but now…well now her future was tied to him and the Rez… _Exactly how it should be, how she wanted it to be._

The old lady nodded and smiled in return, she would not press the girl anymore. Definitely In love she sighed to herself. I hope he treats her well, she's special that one and returned to her knitting.

Bella browsed amongst the books for what seemed like an age. She felt her cell vibrate in her bag and she sighed to herself. She knew that would be Paul and he would be fretting like he always did when she was away from him and La Push for too long. It would do him good she thought not to have her there at his beck and call for a short time, the bonus being he would be all over her on her return.

She licked her lips in anticipation of what he would do with her when she got home and secretly hoped it would go on into the night. Ignoring the cell Bella decided to give herself another half an hour and then go home. She would spoil Paul this evening, cook him something real nice then take him back to bed… it was a big bonus having an insatiable wolf as a lover she almost hugged herself with glee. She smiled as her eyes alighted on something different…..

Lost in a book of mythical creatures, avidly reading the chapter entitled… _Ware wolves_ _everything_ _you've ever wanted to know... Bella_ turned the corner of the bookcase but somehow caught her foot against the lower shelf, tripped and started to fall, the book flying out of her hands as she tried to steady herself. To her immense surprise and relief she did not hit the floor, instead she found herself in the strong hard arms of a man. In shock Bella looked up to see him smiling at her. She pulled back looking down and blushing profusely.

"I…I'm so sorry…" she managed to squeak absolutely mortified at her clumsiness. The man released his hold upon her arm and stepped back. When Bella raised her head to look at him again he was holding out her book that had been dropped on the floor. The man smiled at her cocking his head slightly to one side as if he were studying her.

"I'm so sorry…" Bella said again feeling embarrassed "Please excuse me."

"What for?" replied the man. "It was an accident; I believe we were both engrossed in our books." He smiled again as Bella reached out and took her book from him. Bella looked at him intrigued by his accent. It sounded European, Italian maybe? Her musing stopped as she was caught in his gaze.

He glanced at the title as she held the book. "Mythical creatures?" he laughed "Are you looking for something in particular?"

"Um...No...it…it just interests me that's all." Bella replied. She could not take her own eyes away from his. They were a very unusual shade of blue almost violet in colour and she felt intimidated somehow by his stare.

"No problem." The man smiled again, his teeth were very white and straight she noticed highlighted by his olive skin. "I'm glad I could help you. That could have been a nasty fall…" he added.

"Th...Thank you" Bella said shyly "It was kind of you to catch me…" There was an uncomfortable silence but she could not pull her eyes away from the man. He held her gaze like a snake with its prey…

As she looked at him Bella felt her mind become muddled, she couldn't think straight. Something didn't feel right. She shook her head and just as suddenly everything became clear again. "Look I'm sorry…" she said "But I need to go home. Thank you again for your help." To her utmost surprise he looked startled as if he was expecting something that did not happen. Then that look changed to a frown as his eyes narrowed.

Bella swallowed thickly something was definitely wrong she could feel it. The imprint snapped at her and she could not understand why but part of her deep down felt afraid. Turning she headed for the door. All her senses were screaming at her, she needed to leave and **now**.

Leaving the book she was carrying on a nearby table. Bella mumbled a quick goodbye to Miss Havisham and left the shop. It wasn't until she got outside that she realised she had been holding her breath. Standing still she took in a deep lungful of air and turning her face to the sun, felt better almost immediately. As she began to walk her cell vibrated in her bag.

"Hello…" she answered rather hesitantly.

"Bella baby... at last!" A relieved Paul shouted down the phone "Are you ok… where are you? My wolf has been driving me nuts… I'm so glad you have finally answered my calls otherwise I was just about to phase and come get you"

"I'm fine Paul really I am." She answered her voice a little shaky 'I've been in the bookshop but I'm coming home now."

"What's wrong Bella? Paul growled "You sound scared, are you in your truck baby?

"No but I'm almost there." She could see it parked several cars along. "I promise I'll be home soon…" she replied "I love you Paul." she whispered.

"Love you too baby." he sighed "Now hurry to that truck and get back here as fast as you can I've missed you." Bella smiled as she hung up, and ran as fast as she could to her truck.

000

Back in the book shop the man moved to the till to pay for his purchase. "That was kind of you." said Miss Havisham "Catching Bella before she fell. That could have been nasty." The old lady smiled up at him but her smile almost froze on her lips. The man looked annoyed his eyes were narrowed almost to slits. Without a word his face changed, breaking into a wonderful smile and Miss Havisham found herself marvelling at how handsome the man was. Such unusual eye colour she mused to herself…

"Ah..." said the man "So the young lady's name is Bella?

The old lady nodded in reply "Yes short for Isabella she comes here often to browse the shelves. A beautiful girl and very smart." She stopped talking, wondering why she had said so much about Bella without being asked.

The man nodded and smiled again " _Isabella…"_ he almost sang the name which sounded like honey dripping from his lips. "A beautiful name for a very beautiful young woman. Does she live here in Port Angeles? He asked turning his violet gaze to Miss Havisham's eyes.

The old lady smiled back in return "No she lives in Forks and her full name is Isabella Swan." Again Miss Havisham found herself wondering... why did I say that when he didn't ask me? She shook her head she was feeling a little dizzy.

"Time to lock up and go rest." she sighed to herself as she handed back the man his change. In doing so her hand brushed against his. The old lady looked up at him startled for a moment. He smiled at her in return and she found herself relaxing into that honey smile no longer caring that his touch had felt as cold as ice….

Miss Havisham watched fascinated as the man appeared to almost glide out of the shop, so graceful were his movements, lithe and quiet as a predator. As the door closed quietly behind him she shook her head, taking in a deep breath. What had happened there she thought to herself as her mind cleared from what felt like a fog. She got up and went to lock the shop door. Feeling drained she turned to go and make herself a cup of coffee.

000

Outside the bookshop the man melted into the shadows to avoid the bright sunshine. He was lost in thought. Not since his days in the Volturi Elite Guard had he felt a latent power so strong in someone so young. He shook his head and smiled to himself. The best bit was she didn't even know it was there, yet she had used it to block him in the shop. A _shield_ he laughed that's what she was and a powerful one too.

His face became serious as he considered just how powerful Isabella Swan could be if she were like him. "Damn" he said to himself as he felt the contacts in his eyes start to disintegrate. He quickly removed what was left of them from his eyes... It was always the same; the venom destroyed the contacts after a few hours.

He looked around there was no one near. His coven would be pleased to hear this news he thought and he turned to go home.

000

Paul came charging out of the house as Bella's truck pulled up. He had practically ripped the door off the cab before the engine was switched off, pulling her out into his arms. Bella eagerly wrapped her arms around his neck she had missed him too but as he pulled her close she felt him stiffen and snarls ripped out of his throat.

She froze in his arms "Paul…" Bella whispered "What's wrong?" Paul did not answer he was busy sniffing her body and when he got to her right arm he growled loudly sounding feral and wild. When he raised his head to look at her Bella could see his face was more lupine then human, the yellow of the wolf prominent in his eyes

"What's wrong Paul, please say something?" she begged

" _Vampire_..." he managed to spit out "Why do you smell of fucking _Vampire_?

000

Growling and snapping rose up into the still of the early evening air. The pack had gathered in Sam's back yard. Paul had taken Bella straight there after he had smelt vampire on her body. His brothers took it in turns to smell her, their wolves agitated that an imprint had been touched and therefore defiled by a leech.

The deep bass of the Alpha roared above the clamour as Sam ordered the pack to calm down. He turned his attention to Bella and began to pace. "Bella what happened and why did you leave the other imprints in Port Angeles?" He asked his eyes were yellow and lupine. "When and where did you meet a vampire?" He had snapped out the questions, anger in his voice.

Bella brought her shoulder up to the side of her face and tried to back away despite Paul's firm grasp on her holding her in place. Seeing the fear in her eyes Sam softened his tone "Is it someone you know? You can tell us… its ok" His eyes carefully watched hers for a reaction.

Bella shook her head "Whoever it was I did not know them Sam" she replied but underneath she was a little sad. She felt that Sam was implying she had planned to leave the imprints and willingly gone to meet someone. He thinks I have met up with a Cullen, and lied to Paul she thought. Sam said nothing in reply but watched her face carefully for a few moments as he decided his next move.

The way Sam circled her like prey his eyes boring into hers unnerved Bella even more and she clung tightly to Paul even though he averted his face from her in an attempt not to smell the stench of rotting corpse on her skin.

Paul could hear her accelerated heart beat and he tightened his grip on her but all he could think about was how he needed to clean her and his wolf was raging at him to properly _mark_ her as their own once and for all. He would have bathed her before this meeting but Sam was right the pack needed to smell the leech so they would recognise it next time and Paul had a dreadful feeling there would be a next time and fucking soon.

Emily brought out a cup of coffee "Here Bella" she said "Drink this; it will calm your nerves a little." Bella gratefully took the hot drink with a shaky hand and took a couple of sips. Sam approached her his voice softer as he spoke. "Can you tell us what you did in Port Angles from the time you arrived to the time you left?"

In answer to Sam's question Bella recounted all that she had done. Emily nodded in agreement. They had all been together, clothes shopping…coffee….until… _Bella went to the bookshop on her own_...

Her favourite bookshop she explained a small old fashioned book shop and how many times she had been there since moving to forks…. and then… her eyes widened as she realised…the man in the shop it was him he _was_ the _vampire_. The strange blue eyes…it had to be _him_ …

"Oh no!" she gasped…"There was a stranger in the book shop and he helped me when I nearly fell…" Tears pooled in her eyes as the memory flooded back, how she had felt scared and just wanted to leave the shop. "It was him Sam…he must have been a vampire…" her breath hitched as the shock sank in, the coffee mug tumbled from her grasp and landed softly on the grass, she was feeling dizzy the world was starting to spin…

The pack milled around again growling and snapping. Feeling her small body go limp and her breath hitch Paul picked Bella up backing away from his brothers as they came closer to them with each pass. "Enough Sam!" he snarled "I think you and the pack have enough evidence that this leech is no one Bella knows. My wolf…" he growled his lip curling to show his pointed canines "We cannot tolerate our mate smelling of leech any longer!" Paul was struggling to contain control his eyes appealed to his Alpha "Sam I need to take her home and now, she's had enough." Sam nodded his agreement.

"We have what we need Paul. Take Bella home. But from tonight we will double up patrols." he growled "I have a bad feeling the Rez is now under threat of an attack." He turned towards Bella his eyes softer as he spoke "Thank you Bella" he smiled at her his teeth pointed and sharp. "We will know this leech again if he dares to step onto our lands" he growled as the pack snarled and barked their support.

000

Arriving back home Paul carried Bella to the kitchen where he stripped her of her clothes and took off his own. He said nothing as he put the clothes into the washing machine and switched it on. Bella stood staring at the floor with her arms wrapped around herself shivering. It was not cold outside it was just as the realisation sunk in that she had been with an unknown vampire in the book shop that Bella was starting to feel the impact that she had somehow managed to leave that shop with her life. Part of her worried for Miss Havisham…

Paul gently unwound her arms and pulled her against his hot body, then lifted her up carrying her to the bathroom. To him and his wolf she stunk of _death_. His imprint had been defiled and he had to clean her. He started the shower and picking her up they stood together under the hot water.

The bathroom was silent except for the sound of rushing water and their breathing. As in the kitchen Paul said nothing but his eyes were dark gold and intense as they carried out an inventory of her body. Grabbing the soap he started to wash her clean in an almost ritualistic like way. Bella didn't say anything in return; she could see from the set of his jaw that he needed to do this...he needed to remove the stench of vampire from her skin.

Satisfied she was clean he lifted her out of the shower and she clung to him, arms around his neck and her legs wrapped around his waist. She laid her head on his shoulder and breathed in his musky scent. The silence was broken as he started to hum in approval. Hearing him happy to be holding her the tears began to fall as she whispered "Please don't let me go Paul…I'm so frightened." He gently kissed her neck "I'll never let you go baby girl." He growled in reply his eyes still yellow the wolf evidently in control.

Carrying her to the bedroom he dried her carefully and laid her on their bed. He lay down beside her and slowly pulled her up onto his hot body, his strong arms wrapped around her keeping her warm as she shivered still in shock from the day's events.

He kissed her gently, slowly moving along her neck, his hot tongue taking long slow licks across her skin. Bella shivered against him but this time with desire. "We need to cover you in our scent baby…" he whispered "We need to _mark you_ and make you ours…"

She squeaked a little at the mention of marking "Ok" she whispered in return as her skin exploded into little chill bumps where ever Paul softly kissed and licked her skin. "Will it hurt a lot?"

"A little…" he mumbled into her skin "But I'll take care of you. I wouldn't hurt you baby not unless it was absolutely necessary you know that don't you?" he pleaded. Bella nodded "But this is something we need to do especially now, after this afternoon" he sighed his lips dragging across his mark on her neck. "Say yes" he begged.

"I love you Paul and I trust you with my life" she sighed "Do it…mark me" Paul breathed a huge sigh of relief

"Thank you…" he mumbled as he dragged his hot tongue over his mark and Bella groaned loudly…he set about making her relax…

"We need to lick you all over Bella baby, make you smell of us and only us." he smiled against her skin as his hands softly stroked her breasts her nipples hardening in response to his touch. He rolled her onto her back and slowly and sensuously he licked his way down the back of her neck and across her shoulders, rubbing his face and chest against her skin, covering her with his scent. Bella felt like she was floating on a cloud of sensory overload as he worked his way down her body.

He gently flipped her over and started the same ritual to the front of her body. Bella felt like he was worshipping her, the act was so symbolic and animalistic. Having reached her toes again he took each one in turn into his mouth and gently nipped. By now Bella was coming apart at the seams her hot centre screaming for release but each time she had tried to reach out and touch him he had firmly placed her arms by her side and growled "No"

He slowly and torturously worked his way back up her legs, nipping, licking and stroking her inner thighs "Oh God Paul." she whimpered "Please I can't take it any more…. please make love to me." She begged but he just growled in response.

"Patience baby girl I'm nearly done." He slowly rubbed himself over her front, his hard manhood rubbing close to where she desperately needed him. He was still scenting her; he needed her to smell only of him.

"Please Paul" she cried "Please don't make me beg anymore." She closed her eyes and covered them with her damp arm that now smelt deeply of Paul. The ache between her thighs responded to that smell as she breathed in deeply, to all that scent and pheromones he had covered her in. Her need for release was now so desperate it was painful; her breath was coming in little pants…as she bit down on her lower lip.

Paul knelt back on the bed as he looked at her writhing in front of him. He agreed with his wolf, she was ready now for what was to come, prepared and so desperate for the release that only he could give, she would not feel the pain they were going to inflict.

Time to mark her inside he thought as he pulled her up into his arms. "I want to try something new baby…" he whispered in her ear sending soft tingles down her left side. "Do you still trust me baby girl?" Bella nodded her head as his lips gently sucked at his target the half mark on her neck and she shivered in response. He was sat with her straddled on his lap, his hard length nudging her entrance and she squirmed trying to push herself down on it. He lifted her up and away and she whimpered "Not yet baby girl" he whispered kissing her luxuriously on the lips as he gently turned her around and ran his hands up and down her arms as she pushed back against his chest making little mewling sounds.

Bella shivered as small chill bumps erupted over her body from his touch and also in anticipation. He grabbed both arms and guided her hands to the wooden head board. "Grab hold" he instructed as he ran his hands back down her arms towards her shoulders then pulling her lower body towards him. "Still trust me?" he whispered as he kissed her slowly down her back, licking at the little beads of perspiration that were gathering there as her need intensified. His arms wrapped around her so he could gently massage her breasts, Bella moaned in response "Please Paul….."

"There's my girl..." he smiled against her skin as another ripple of desire flooded her body "Are you ready for me baby? He asked

"Yes" Bella managed to groan in reply as she arched her back into him lost to her need. Parting her legs with a muscular thigh he pushed up behind her so she could feel the tip of his erect length just nudging her entrance, her breath hitched… he was going to take her from behind she suddenly realised, her excitement climbed and the ache for release clawed at her in its intensity, a little cry escaping from her lips "Hurry Paul.. Please hurry… _please_ " she begged.

"Ready baby…jeez so wet for me" he whispered pushing into her a little bit more. Bella somehow managed a moan in reply this was what she was desperate for and he had made her wait _so so_ long. "Gotta do it this way baby…" he growled "The wolf demands it ...especially now."

He pushed all the way in, filling and stretching her as he started to thrust deep and slow "Oh fuck...Paul" Bella cried out as she felt him hit a spot within her that made her want to scream in pleasure, from this angle Paul was hitting the fabled "G" spot with every stroke..

"Hold on tight baby..." he whispered nipping her shoulder as he increased the speed of his thrusts. Bella felt like screaming in pleasure and scream she did...his name over and over as her orgasm swept through her…the knuckles on her small hands were white where she gripped the headboard not daring to let go…

"Fuck baby…" Paul moaned as she writhed around totally out of control and he held her tighter pumping into her harder "I've got to bite you now Bella…fuck I can't control the urge" he panted "Can I sweet baby?" He checked again "Can _we_ mark you and make you _ours_?

"Oh god yes!" she cried as waves of pleasure bombarded her small body "Please Paul... bite me… I'm yours" and she instinctively turned her head back towards him and bared her neck. That was all he needed and as he too climaxed he sunk his teeth into her soft skin and bit her hard. She cried out loud with the pain but it simply drove her over the edge again this time with force as the imprint triumphantly claimed her for the wolf, her walls clamped down on Paul as her orgasm caused her whole body to clench down hard, so earth shattering in its intensity that she thought she would pass out as stars flew in front of her eyes.

"Oh Fuck…Bella" cried Paul as he followed, spilling into her with jerky movements. His own climax doubly powerful as the wolf finally got what he wanted. He gently licked at the bite wound on the apex of her neck and shoulder as he pulled out of her body, sealing his scent forever under her skin.

The movement of his withdrawal sent Bella into another wave of pleasure, she was so sensitised by his scenting ritual and love making. He smiled against her soft skin and kissed her back that was damp with sweat; his own body glistened in the light of the moon that shone through their bedroom window.

Bella slowly let go of the head board and collapsed on the bed she was shattered. Paul lay down beside her and pulled her close. Her little face was a picture of just fucked pleasure and he kissed her pleased with himself.

"I love you so much Paul…" she managed to mumble before sleep claimed her exhausted body.

"Love you too baby girl" he whispered in her ear as a little smile appeared on her swollen pink lips.

Bella slept whilst Paul lay awake. He was feeling anger and pain. Once again he had failed to keep his imprint protected and safe. He shook his head. "A vampire had fucking touched her!" he said to himself, "In a book shop in broad daylight no less, in the middle of Port Angeles!"

He sighed loudly to himself what was he going to do? He knew he could not keep her imprisoned on the Rez like a bird in a gilded cage. He would speak to Sam in the morning. He needed to know Bella would be safe when he wasn't around to protect her. If she left the Rez then one of the pack would go with her.

He sighed again she would hate it and she would be argue with him but, deep down Paul knew something bad was coming. They all needed to be ready…whatever it was… was coming soon he could feel it. He softly kissed Bella and she snuggled in closer. "No one is gonna touch you baby girl..." he whispered as he closed his eyes "You're marked now….as _ours…"_

 _ **A/N: Lots going on!...I've always hated the idea that of Imprinting on babies and small children..yuk!...so I've made Claire older its AU so I think that's ok...So I bet you have all guessed who the stranger in the book shop is lol and Paul's wolf finally gets his way… but he's right Bella is in danger, the chess pieces are starting to move into place…..**_

 _ **Until next time….xxxx**_


	23. The Denali Coven

**Disclaimer:** All characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer

 _ **A/N: As always a BiG thank you to everyone who reads this story! As always please, please leave a review it really helps me know whether you like this story or Also another BiG thank you to everyone who has taken the time to review so far…**_

 _ **Sorry for the delay in publishing this chapter but I've been busy with work and life in general so thank you for your patience and here's hoping you haven't all given up on me!**_

 _ **And now the story continues!...**_

 **Chapter 23 – The Denali Coven….**

Eleazar opened the heavy wooden door, and quietly closed it behind him. He stood in the ornate entrance hall for a few moments to compose himself and closing his eyes he took in a deep breath he did not need before letting it out again as a deep sigh of satisfaction. The last light of the sun's rays was fading fast upon the stylish tiled floor of the hallway as the sun dropped below the high glass dome in the ceiling. It was twilight in Denali and Eleazar was pleased to be home again, he had exciting news to share.

Opening his ruby red eyes he walked purposefully towards the dining room, calling to his coven to join him in the dining room. With their vampire hearing he knew that wherever they were in the house they would hear his call.

A small breeze and the scent of orange blossom announced the arrival of Carmen his mate. Eleazar breathed in the heady aroma and his body tingled in response as he turned towards her, sweeping her up into his arms and softly kissing her mouth. He dragged his lips across the alabaster white skin of her neck as she threw her head back tossing her long wavy jet black hair down her back. A hiss escaped from her lips as she responded to her mates touch, arching her body into his. Eleazar hissed loudly in reply to his mate as his eyes sought hers.

"I have missed you Carmen my love" he whispered as his wife and mate locked eyes with him, adoration and lust glowing deep within her burgundy red almond shaped eyes..

"And I have missed you." Carmen answered reaching up and tenderly touching his lips with a pale finger. "It's only been a few days since you left but it has felt like weeks! She pouted as she placed a hand on the nape of his neck pulling his face closer to hers. "Why did you have to stop off in Port Angeles? If you had come straight home we could have been in bed by now…" she whispered low in his ear as her tongue laved his neck.

He tightened his grip upon her slim waist as her sweet breath washed over him. Once the meeting was over he thought, he would retire with his wife and make up for his absence these past few days.

"Patience my love, you know I have been waiting for that antique Italian book to add to my collection" he smiled against her face as he placed light kisses upon her cheek but suddenly stopped and sighed as he drew back, turning towards the dining room door as it opened…

"So the wanderer returns, you have finally made it home Eleazar and I gather you have something important to share, seeing as you have called a meeting? The crystal cut glass voice of a woman rang through the air "Or do you just wish to be welcomed home, made a fuss of? The woman laughed a little but the smile did not reach her red eyes. "I'm sure Carmen can handle that aspect for you my dear, without our input." She looked pointedly at Carmen who clung to Eleazars body like a limpet to a ships hull.

Eleazar smiled at the beautiful petite blond who stood before him "I was hoping for a warm family welcome Tanya." he laughed lightly as the woman stepped forward into his embrace and he placed a chaste kiss upon each cheek in that European way of familiarity. Tanya laughed again as she stepped away and wandered to the heavy gilt chair at the head of the huge glass table.

"Well in that case….welcome home my dear Eleazar…" she purred her eyes glinted red with mischief as she sat down. "Now" she continued "Tell me about our business interests, the reason you went to Seattle in the first place." Before Eleazar could utter another word the other members of the coven drifted in and took their places at the large glass table. With a slight shake of her head Tanya indicated they would talk no more about business. On cue Eleazar took Carmen's hand and guided her to their place at the table.

As leader of the Denali Coven, Tanya was sat as was her right, at the head of the table. Two beautiful women entered the room and each stopped to kiss Tanya lightly on the cheek. Tanya nodded her head "Sisters" she murmured in way of greeting. Blond haired Kate walked towards her seat at Tanya's left and dark haired Irina walked to her right. The sisters were followed by their mates Garett and the recent arrival Laurent. Tanya nodded to both in acknowledgement. She said nothing else. Both male vampires unsettled her and she tolerated their presence for the love of her sisters. Knowing this Laurent could not resist.

"Good afternoon Tanya my dear sister" he said as he pulled back the gilt chair for Irina to sit down I'm so looking forward to Eleazar's report with regard to our business interests in Seattle". Tanya glanced in his direction, her face devoid of any emotion. I'm sure you _would_ _like_ _to know_ she thought to herself but Eleazar will tell only me and in private. Tanya just nodded at him again she did not wish to start a conversation.

"Ah my dear…" said Laurent as a pretty red head entered the room "I'm glad you could join us, come" he motioned to the gilt chair next to his which he pulled out for the young woman to sit down. Laurent sat himself between Irina and the red head.

Kate giggled as Garret whispered nonsense in her ear and Tanya's eyes narrowed. She had other things to do then sit here listening to her silly sister as she flirted with her mate. She was also annoyed Eleazar had called a full coven meeting before speaking with her first.

"So seeing we are _all_ finally here…" she snapped "You may begin Eleazar."

"Before I give my report to Tanya with regard to the Covens business interests in Seattle I have some very interesting news." Eleazar began. Irina yawned and looked bored in response but like Kate she looked towards Tanya. They would agree to whatever she decided as always.

Tanya looked around the table at the assembled vampires. To be honest she trusted none of them …well apart from Eleazar and maybe his mate. She nodded at Eleazar her silky white blond hair that was cut in a sleek bob, swung with the movement.

With all eyes upon him Eleazar stood up. "Whilst in Port Angeles I had a chance encounter earlier today with a human girl." Eleazar began

"I hope you disposed of the body carefully and no one saw you." Kate laughed rolling her eyes and Garret snickered with her. Tanya's eyes snapped to Eleazar he was not that careless, this was something else it was going to get interesting.

"Oh a human story….do go on" Irina said sarcastically the fingers of her small left hand drumming upon the table." I can't wait to hear how it ended…" boredom dripping from her child like voice.

Eleazar smiled a little at Kate "No I did not drain her although I have to admit her blood smelled damn good" A small growl erupted from Carmen's chest and Eleazar reached for her hand placing a light kiss upon it. "I was in my favourite bookshop and the girl practically threw herself into my arms whilst reading a book." He continued

"Yes yes" Said Tanya sounding a little annoyed as she wondered where he was going with this "Get to the point man."

Eleazar smiled indulgently at Tanya as he started to pace back and forth across the elaborate Persian carpet that covered the floor. "The girl has a gift…" he mused almost to himself "A very powerful gift…" He looked around the table as all eyes were firmly fixed upon him. "And…" he continued looking only at Tanya "We can only wonder at how powerful a gift it would become if she were one of us"

Tanya smiled a little as she stared back at Eleazar her interest now awakened. She knew Eleazar possessed a gift of his own but no one else in the coven had been so blessed. Such a girl would indeed be useful.

"What is her gift? She asked

"The girl is what is known as a _shield_." Eleazar replied "Used it against me in the book store and I believe, she has no idea of the power she has either." He stopped pacing and directed his gaze to Tanya "Never in all my years with the Volturi have I come across such a powerful gift in a human. He smiled "Once turned and with the right training she would be a great asset to this coven, without doubt the strength of this gift would increase once she were no longer human. Think of how useful she would be particularly against the Volturi should they come snooping." Tanya said nothing as she evaluated what Eleazar had said.

"You say you met her in a bookshop so why didn't you just take her there and then?" asked Tanya

"It was simply not the right time or place." Eleazar replied "Besides there was something else, something odd about her, a strong foul odour permeated her very being." he shook his head at the memory of it. "I've never smelt anything like it and certainly not from a human."

"Odd foul odour…?" queried Tanya "Surely that should not bother a vampire like you Eleazar?"

"I totally agree Tanya but this odour was all wrong. It did not belong on a human girl and as a vampire I have to admit I found it extremely unpleasant". Eleazar screwed up his nose as he spoke.

"So what did it smell like? Asked Kate looking a little more interested than when she first entered the room.

"A wet animal of some kind maybe a dog of some sort" scowled Eleazar in reply "Disgusting whatever it was". Irritated at where the conversation was heading Tanya asked

"So what has become of this human and more importantly how do you expect to be able to find her again?" Tanya's eyes narrowed as she waited… She wanted this girl and Eleazar had let her go.

"I know her name and the small town where she lives so I can easily locate her again Tanya." Eleazar smoothly replied. Tanya nodded relaxing her posture a little.

"So are you going to at least share her name? Whined Irina looking totally bored with the conversation and still irritated that Eleazar had interrupted her afternoon of passionate sex with Laurent for this stupid meeting and just to talk about a weak human girl.

Eleazar was irritated by Irina's attitude but did not show it. He knew not to antagonise Irina into one of her infamous tantrum's, at least not since she had mated with Laurent. His eyes flicked to Irina's mate. There was something about the male vampire Eleazar did not trust, but Laurent was old and dangerous, a fight was best avoided. Instead he chose to smile at Irina.

"Of course my dear sister" he smoothly replied "The girl lives in Forks and her name is Isabella Swan…"

Laurent felt a slight movement from the pretty red head seated to his left as she tensed her body at the mention of Bella's name. In response he carefully covered her hand with his own. Damn the Swan girl he thought, what he would give to rid himself of her. But they both had to remain calm, their plan depended upon it.

The slight movement had also caught the attention of Tanya and Garrett but neither either showed or mentioned the fact. The movement was also noted by Eleazar but like the other two he wisely decided not to mention it. He hoped that whatever it was it would finally reveal the two new members real intentions. His own gift told him that the red head had a gift of her own that she had deliberately not shared with the coven and his gut instinct told him that neither new comer was telling the entire truth about themselves.

"You called this meeting just to share that?" grumbled Irina "I was _busy_ Eleazar" she pouted as she turned towards Laurent. He smiled at her taking her hand and bringing it up to his full lips.

"We still have time my love" he replied "To continue where we left off…" he purred. Irina giggled like a schoolgirl and Tanya rolled her eyes. Irina was foolish she sighed to herself like their unfortunate creator who called herself their mother and met her end at the hands of the Volturi more than a century ago.

Tanya watched her sister and her mate. Irina's infatuation with Laurent was beginning to annoy her. She had not missed the little signs that Laurent was increasingly more in control of Irina and the stupid love struck woman just could not see it. Deep down it bothered Tanya that Irina, Laurent and his friend went everywhere together and, she suspected given her vampire hearing, had on more than one occasion even shared a bed together.

Her eyes snapped to Kate who was running her hand up and down Garrets thigh totally oblivious to the fact that everyone could see her fondling her mate through the glass table. Tanya sighed and closed her eyes. How did she end up with two such fucking stupid women for sister's?

It was only her determination and intelligence that had brought the coven this far and thankfully with Eleazar at her side, her other plans would soon see fruition, especially since those fucking do gooders and their strange feeding habits, the Cullen's had left the area. She shivered involuntarily at the thought of draining some mangy creature dry, the smell alone would disgust her, and that thought brought her back to Bella Swan….vile wet dog…. hmmm….

A silly giggle from Irina brought Tanya's attention back to the meeting. "I agree Eleazar a rare find in deed and as you say useful to this coven. I will leave it with you as to when you wish to bring the girl here, just don't leave it too long" She glanced around the table as she rose from her chair "Well then ladies and gentlemen I suggest this meeting has ended and you may go back to whatever you were doing before Eleazar came home." she raised an eyebrow in the direction of Irina.

"I thought we were going to discuss the coven's business interests." sighed Laurent. Tanya smiled indulgently at him.

"Eleazar and I will talk in private first then we will share some news later tonight after we have hunted" she replied. Eleazar nodded at Tanya. Good he thought. Laurent did not need to know everything. He may be Irina's mate but he had long way to go yet to earn their trust.

"As you wish" Laurent replied all sickly sweet but underneath he was seething. Somehow he needed to discredit Eleazar and get himself closer to Tanya. It was either that or he destroyed them both. At this precise moment he felt inclined towards the latter.

He walked behind Irina as she left the room closely followed by the red head, his mood darkening even further at the thought of having to make love to Irina who truly was the most stupid woman he had ever had the misfortune to meet. But… he would do whatever it took to be the leader of this coven…..and it was only a matter of time.

000

Alice Cullen staggered slightly, shocked at what she had just seen and luckily Jasper caught her before she fell…

Edward had specifically asked her not to look for Bella's future once they had left Fork's. A clean break is what he had called it. It would enable Bella to move on and forget them. Total stupidity that could only end in disaster Alice had thought at the time about the way Edward had handled the situation. She had spent enough time around Bella Swan to realise that what Edward had proposed and rigidly enforced was the total opposite to what the girl actually needed.

Besides Alice also knew that despite what he said Edward was still totally in love with Bella and leaving her had almost broken him. But at the end of the day Edward was forever 17 years old and despite all the education he had amassed over the last century, his emotions were forever frozen as a hormonal teenager with no sexual experience what so ever.

Even now after all this time he was still suffering spending as little time with his family as possible and Alice guarded her thoughts when he was around so as not to add to his pain. Why he had not turned Bella when he had the chance she really did not know especially since she had on numerous occasions "seen" Bella as a true member of their family.

Alice sighed. It had been a long time since she had "seen" anything with regard to Bella's future. Against Edwards wishes she had occasionally taken a peek just to ease her own fears but over the past few months the pictures she saw had become blurred as if they were out of focus and this had frustrated the little sight seer.

Her gift had never let her down like this before….

She sighed again as she remembered the last time she peeked when the blurred picture suddenly and without warning totally _vanished_. Alice had panicked thinking Bella was dead but discrete enquiries made by Carlisle had put that one to bed. Bella was alive but that was all they knew.

As her eyes refocused and Jaspers anxious face came into view, Alice relaxed a little. She still could not believe what she had seen after all she was just looking for the future belonging to the Denali coven as Carlisle had asked her to do.

 _There was no love lost between the two families. They hated each other full stop._

"Are you ok Alice? Jasper asked as he held her steady a frown marring his handsome features "What did you see?"

Alice looked into the anxious eyes of her mate "I was looking for the Denali coven…" She whispered in reply. "As Carlisle wanted." Jasper nodded encouragingly, rubbing his hand up and down her back. "And…and I caught a glimpse of someone with them" Jasper looked at her concern knitting his brows together

"Who Alice? Who did you see?" he murmured softly

"Bella…Bella Swan and…." Alice swallowed hard "Jaz….. She was no longer human….." Jaspers shocked eyes met those of his mates

"Are you sure Alice?" he asked

"Yes." she replied "I saw Bella with the coven and….she was a Vampire…" Jasper looked at his little mate in silence as the full impact of what she had just shared hit him. Alice watched his reaction and was glad she had decided not to mention the other thing she had seen…. _Edward_ … he was there too with Bella…it had looked like good news _until_ she had seen his face… _and the two ruby red eyes_ …

 _ **A/N: Hope you are enjoying my twist on some familiar characters…just setting the scene….xxx**_

 _ **Till next time! xxx**_


	24. Dancing Quil?

**Disclaimer:** All characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer

 _ **A/N: As always a BiG thank you to everyone who reads this story and leaves a review please continue to do so your support spurs me on….and now the story continues!...**_

Chapter 24 – Dancing Quil?...

A week had passed since her encounter with the vampire in the bookshop and Bella was lost in thought as she stood in her kitchen. Small shivers ran down her body as she pictured the unusual violet coloured eyes of the strange man. Somehow thank god she had managed to leave the shop and get home _alive_ but deep down Bella was wondering when her luck would finally run out. If she were a cat she sighed to herself her nine lives most likely would be up by now faced with all the supernatural goings on that had burst into her life. But still…..if she cared to admit it she was scared, really scared.

Without thinking her hand floated to the mark Paul had made upon her neck and she rubbed it as it tingled. At least she smiled to herself the supernatural had brought Paul into her life and for that at least she was thankful.

A knock at the door made her jump a little. Bella rushed up the hall to open the door and her friend Jessica threw herself at her. At the sight of an excited Jess all smiles and flushed face Bella was pulled from her melancholy as she hugged her friend back. Tonight the beach bonfire celebrating her engagement to Paul would also bring Jessica into the pack….if Jess wanted it of course.

"I'm so excited…!" squealed Jessica as she pulled back from Bella "Look can I just drop this bag I have another in my car." The small blond threw down a large holdall then skipped off to her car only to return with another large overnight bag. Bella smiled to herself getting ready with Jess was going to be fun and she needed some girl time…desperately.

Jessica chattered on about not being able to decide what to wear and it would seem had brought half her closet with her. Half an hour later they were settled in Bella's bedroom, wrapped in bath towels glasses of cold coke in hand. Jessica was busy painting Bella's toe nails blood red to match her own as the girls chatted.

"So where's that big man of yours?" Jess smiled

"He's working till later on this afternoon." Bella smoothly replied knowing that he was actually on patrol with Embry who had been so keyed up about his imprint coming to the Rez that Sam had put him on patrol to keep him away. "So we have a few hours to relax and get ready for the party."

Jessica's blue eyes widened and a little blush crept onto her cheeks as she looked up at Bella. Before she could say anything Bella jumped in.

"Embry is looking forward to seeing you again Jess." She smiled as the other girl lowered her eyes and blushed.

"Really Bella?" she squeaked "I'm…I'm...oh…I've been so looking forward to coming here all week that I can hardly concentrate on anything else." Jess frowned a little "I think maybe all that final studying and tests took it out of me." She hesitated a little like she wanted to share something else. Bella poured her another glass of the cold coke. Jessica sipped at the coke gratefully.

"Come on Jess." Bella smiled "Spill ...something is bothering you and you can tell me."

"This is going to sound really stupid." sighed Jess in reply as she rolled her eyes.

"I won't judge promise." Laughed Bella "Just spit it out."

Jessica lowered her eyes as she spoke "I've been so excited about coming here that well…I've found myself on the road to La Push three times this week when I was meant to be driving in the opposite direction. Its….it's like I'm being pulled here and well I'm starting to feel like I'm going nuts Bella." She raised her big blue eyes full of concern.

"Hey now…" Bella sighed knowing full well it was the imprint "I agree with you after all that effort at school your mind is just relaxing and well you have been looking forward to this party and who can blame you when a handsome guy is hoping you will turn up." Bella winked at Jess as a small smile appeared on her pink lips.

"Yeah I know you're right and well in that case who could blame me if I'm drawn here with a demi god waiting?" Jessica laughed. Then quite suddenly her smile was gone. Bella noticed immediately.

"Is there something else you want to share?" She tentively asked her friend.

"I broke up with Mike…" Jess sighed "Wednesday night."

"But that's a good thing surely seeing as you find yourself attracted to Embry." Bella pointed out. The small blond girl nodded.

"True but I think I hurt him all the same Bella." She shrugged then sighed "There is no easy way to let someone down."

"No there isn't…" agreed Bella thinking about Jacob as she spoke "But at least you told him and didn't string him along." Jessica nodded then a little smile appeared on her face

"To be honest Bella, I think he was upset because he wanted to be the one who broke up with me." she laughed a little but it did not reach her eyes. "I bumped into Tyler earlier this week who seemed to think we had already split up. Sort of gave the game away…" she snorted. "I think Mike was about to do a Ben."

"Can I be honest with you Jess?" Asked Bella

"Of course." smiled Jess in return

"Mike always was a complete tool, you were too good for him." Bella sighed looking at Jess and hoping she wasn't ofended. Jessica regarded Bella with a serious look and Bella felt maybe she had over stepped the mark just as Jessica laughed out loud.

"You know you are spot on Bella. I thought I loved him but now well let's just say I've put it behind me and I'm ready for something new." She smiled again then added "Right let's get your nails finished. I have to get myself sorted for that hot man called Embry and I need all the time I can get. Both girls giggled loudly…

Bella sighed to herself in relief as Jess painted her nails to match her toes. Mike was thoroughly out of the picture and for that she was immensely grateful.

000

The two girls were almost ready as Paul walked in. He was so ready for his shower. He had run for miles to keep Embry away from La Push and Embry's wolf had not taken it well. Sam had to Alpha order Embry to stay away and for the first time since he had phased Embry had tried to fight the order. Paul sighed he knew the power of the imprint pull and he really hoped everything would go well at the bonfire tonight.

He listened in contentment at the sound of his little mate laughing with her friend. He was just about to slip into the bathroom when the bedroom door flew open and Bella barrelled out straight into his arms. He kissed her whispering how much he had missed her before seeing Jessica standing a little shyly in the door way. Paul pulled back from Bella "Hi Jessica" his deep voice rumbled "Glad you decided to come after all" He smiled

"Hi Paul" Jessica managed to say as her eyes wandered over the massive Quileute wearing nothing but cut-offs and looking …well…feral to say the least she thought to herself, Dear lord what did they feed these guys on the Rez as images of Embry filled her mind.

Paul chuckled as he saw her check him out and was thankful Embry was nowhere near, especially with the mood he was in. Lightly kissing Bella on the brow he said "Excuse me ladies but I need to shower we need to go soon." Stepping into the bathroom he closed the door all the time wishing Bella were with him. He lent with his back against the door as the need for Bella's body washed through him. "Please Great Spirits…" He sighed "Let Jessica accept the imprint I really don't need her staying here tonight!"

Not long after Paul stood in the back yard. How come he thought he had arrived last only to find himself ready first? What was taking them so long? He sighed loudly shaking his head he would never understand girls and their need to take hours to get ready.

The wolf clawed at him to go back inside and check on their little mate in case something happened. He knew that was absurd Jess was with her nothing would happen. Paul sighed again his nerves were a mess and had been since last Saturday when his imprint had returned from that shopping trip stinking of leech. He had marked her later that night and although that had greatly satisfied the wolf the man still worried for her safety. The click of their bedroom door drew his attention and in a flash he was back in the kitchen as Bella and Jess walked in.

He almost growled in approval as his eyes took in the vision before him "Wow Bella ...you look absolutely stunning." Once again he could not believe his luck, in the imprint lottery he was a millionaire. Bella blushed her complexion taking on that rosy hue he so loved. He reached out for her and Bella relaxed into his embrace as he raised her hand and kissed the engagement ring he had given her before placing his hot mouth over hers. Jessica stood a little embarrassed trying not to stare at the loved up couple.

"Come on" said Paul letting go of Bella and grabbing his keys "Let's get in the truck or we are gonna be late for our own party "

He parked the truck up at first beach and helped Bella and Jessica out. Angela was waiting for them and quickly waved her mother off as her car pulled away. The three girls hugged each other and linking arms began to walk towards the bonfire.

"I'm really looking forward to tonight." Smiled Angela "After everything with Ben I need a good party." Bella and Jessica nodded their agreement.

"It's not only a celebration for Paul and Bella" Laughed Jess "But we graduated girls!" She squealed loudly and the three girls jumped up and down in unison just as another high pitched squeal rang in the night air. Emily had spotted the girls and was waving them over to where she stood by the mountains of food that had been set up near the huge bonfire. Kim raced across from Jared to join them. The girls giggled as they hugged each other. With everyone assembled the celebrations could begin.

000

The party had been everything Bella could have hoped for and her eyes wandered to where Embry and Jessica were sitting. So far so good she thought as she watched Jessica snuggle closer to her wolf. There was a little chill in the air and that was working to Embry's advantage as his arms encircled his imprint. Bella smiled to herself and leaving them to it she looked around for Angela. She was pleased to see her friend seated next to Jacob and talking animatedly together. If only she sighed her two best friends would imprint her happiness would be complete but they had been around each other for the whole party and if it were gonna happen it would have happened by now. She sighed again just as her mark began to tingle.

Paul sat down beside her and pulled her onto his lap. His hot lips found hers as he licked at her bottom lip begging for entry. Bella complied and Paul deepened the kiss as Bella moaned into his mouth. "Baby" he whispered low and sexy "You look so beautiful tonight." Bella reached up and softly stroked the side of his jaw in a lupine gesture his wolf deeply appreciated.

"I love you Paul" Bella whispered as she pressed her mouth to his and pushed her little tongue between his lips. Paul growled lightly before pulling back.

"I don't know how much longer I can control the need to drag you back home and straight to bed." he growled again before placing hot open kisses on her neck. Bella shivered in response as little chill bumps burst like fireworks down the left side of her body igniting that deep need and curling want in the pit of her stomach. When Paul dragged his hot tongue over his mark Bella almost came apart in his embrace. Paul chuckled as he let go of her and smoothly stood adjusting his pants as he did to hide the huge bulge that strained against the fabric.

"I'll get us both a drink." he laughed "Before we give the pack a show that will haunt them for years to come." Bella nodded her face flushed bright red as she glanced around at the eyes trained upon her and Paul.

She watched as Paul moved gracefully towards the drinks table laughing with Jared. His pert backside just made her tummy flip as her eyes wandered up to his broad shoulders straining under the fabric of his shirt perfectly outlining the muscles below. Her mind wandered to how she clung to those shoulders as he drove her into a frenzy when he made love to her.

Pauls head suddenly turned and he smiled knowingly at her. Bella blushed again as she realised he could smell her arousal and oh god so could the rest of the pack as she caught sight of Quill smirking at her. She quickly looked for her friend's but Jessica and Embry had gone, Jacob and Angela were at the drinks table. Hopefully Bella thought Embry was explaining the imprint. She hoped Jess would take it well.

Paul had just handed her a drink when they heard a scream. The wolves immediately ran towards the dark shore line only to be met by a frantic Embry running towards them with Jessica in his arms. At the sight of Embry's wolf the poor girl had fainted and Embry was frantic with worry and rejection.

As Jessica opened her eyes and looked at Bella and Emily for a few moments she looked absolutely terrified and Bella's heart sank. Jessica narrowed her eyes as she looked at Bella "You could have warned me…that….that the guy I fancied turns into a freaking enormous wolf!" Bella smiled a little before replying

"Tribal secret sorry" she sighed as Jessica sat up her eyes searching around her. A smile broke out onto her pretty face as she found what she was looking for. Embry who was being held back by his brothers.

"Hmm…" Jessica sighed as she looked at Bella "I'm gonna forgive you this time but no more secrets huh?"

Bella smiled at her friend "No more secrets I promise Jess. But what about Embry what are you gonna do."

Jessica looked Bella in the eye then glanced towards Embry "Look at him." she sighed loudly "Only a damn fool would reject a guy like him." she smiled lickingand her lips "And besides I've always wanted a puppy but Mom is too house proud." She looked back at Bella and Emily and then she laughed "He's a big puppy I know but I'm really looking forward to training him." Emily and Bella burst out laughing as Jessica stood up, winked at them both, turned and began walking towards Embry who had the most enormous shit eating grin plastered across his face. The guys released their hold on him and he raced across the beach sweeping Emily up into his arms as everyone cheered.

Bella and Emily hugged each other "Mission accomplished they laughed in unison as Kim joined them. Now their little imprint pack numbered four and they were thrilled.

"What just happened?" asked Angela as she rushed up to the girls "Did I miss something important? I was just using the toilet when I heard the commotion."

"Oh it's nothing." Bella smiled at her friend "Jess thought she saw a wild animal over by the forest edge." she paused as Emily and Kim held their breath "Turned out to be a dog." Angela looked at them then laughed loudly.

"No wonder Jess freaked Angela laughed again "She's easily scared of any furry creature" then added "Who wants another drink?" The incident forgotten "I'm really thirsty"

000

With the engagement party a huge success and Jessica now an imprint accepted into the pack the girls settled down to preparing for Sam and Emily's wedding. It was the week before the big day and Bella, Kim and Jess were sat in her kitchen trying to plan Emily's bachelorette party this coming Thursday

"So…" said Bella to Kim and Jessica "What shall we do for Emily's bachelorette party?

We can't go too wild not with Emily in her condition." sighed Kim,

"Ok what about going to a club?" said Jess excitedly.

Bella and Kim shook their heads "Nope not gonna happen!" they both sighed

"The pack will never allow us that freedom not at the moment anyways." Said Bella knowing Paul had virtually imprisoned her on the Rez for the foreseeable future or so it felt.

"Sam will never agree that's for sure." added Kim "And we don't want them along imagine how they will kill the vibe." All the girls sighed and grimaced at the same time. Visions of being in a bar or club surrounded by growling snarling wolves every time some poor sucker looked their way filled their minds. No that was off the cards too.

Jessica looked disappointed "I suppose male strippers are also off the menu?" she asked trying to look innocent.

Bella and Kim dramatically rolled their eyes "Never make it off the Rez alive let alone on it in the first place." said Bella. All the girls looked disappointed for a moment until…

"We don't have to bring anyone onto the Rez." Jessica excitedly squeaked "With all that hot male body on show what about one of the pack?

"Who?" chorused the two other girls then Bella added "No way am I letting you lot ogle Paul."

"Nor Jared." said Kim

"Nor Embry." sighed Jessica blushing as the others looked at her "Well…" she said rather coquettishly "I've only just imprinted and I don't want to share so there!" She poked her tongue out and all the girls started to giggle.

Kim looked serious for a moment "I can think of one wolf who would willingly do it" she laughed triumphantly "Most likely just for food too….." the other girls sat with bated breath. Then suddenly…

"Quil!" They all screamed

"Uh huh..." Crowed Kim "Who else?"

"Who's gonna ask him though?" asked Jessica "I don't know him well enough." All eyes fell upon Bella.

"Hey now!" She squeaked "No fair… why should I do it?"

"Now come on." said Kim "We all know he's always had a little crush on you Bella." She fluttered her eyelashes before giggling again.

"Let's vote." Laughed Jess. Hands shot up "Well that's decided then you're outnumbered Bella, you're doing it."

Bella winced "Oh great" she sighed "I get to proposition a wolf and he's not even mine."

"I'll help you." Said Kim, suddenly feeling a little sorry for her friend.

"You're on." Replied Bella "I'd better get baking and entice our victim I mean volunteer over to my house."

000

Quill was in seventh heaven. His mouth full of double chocolate cookies his favourite and baked by Bella too. He swallowed down the delicious mixture and reached for his tenth cookie since he had rocked up to the house. Bella and Kim eyed each other nervously. At the rate Quill was eating the cookies; Bella was thankful she'd made two dozen and had some cake in reserve. Quil noticed the glance the girls gave each other and looked a little bashful. He swallowed hard

"Sorry…" He managed to say between chewing "These are so good Bella I just get carried away." He swallowed again as he pushed the plate of cookies away. "I won't eat any more…" He sighed "I suppose I should leave some for Paul."

"No …no!" Bella and Kim cried in unison pushing the plate back towards Quil

"I baked these for you Quil." smiled Bella "Paul has had enough cake to last him and anyway he's turning into a fat wolf."

Quil guffawed loudly. "Paul a fat wolf…I can't wait to share that." He laughed. Bella rolled her eyes. "Well girls…" Quil went on. "It's great to have all these cookies to myself." He reached for another and popped it whole into his mouth "But…" He chewed "I've got things to do for my Mom and Sam…so..." He looked at both girls expectantly.

"Um… of course." Replied Bella "Kim and I don't want to hold you up for too long...it's just…" She blushed really hard and gulped not knowing where to start.

"Yeah that's right." added Kim seeing her friends distress "We um…need your help Quil…." Without thinking it through and feeling good that the ladies had singled him out Quil immediately replied

"Yeah I'll help." He smiled as he reached for yet another cookie. Both girls blushed and this time it didn't escape Quil's notice. He stopped chewing and cocked his head to one side "Exactly what do you ladies need help with..? He asked eyeing them suspiciously "I don't really like shopping and I don't know anything when it comes to clothes, well clothes for girls" he smiled at them.

"We don't need advice about clothes Quil." Bella laughed "We need your help with Emily's bachelorette party..." Quil stopped chewing.

"Ok …" He said eyes wide "In what way…like do you need furniture moving or what? Are the other guys gonna be there?" he grinned.

"Well…um….No... The rest of the pack will be banned from attending as its girls only." Bella replied

"Coool.." said Quil "Just me then?" The girls nodded.

"Just you Quil the only guy in a room full of girls." said Kim trying to sound sultry. Quil placed the half eaten cookie back on the plate. He looked serious for a moment and both girls held their breath.

"I'm really honoured to be the only guy with an invite to help truly I am…" He was nodding vigorously as he spoke "But what about Paul, Sam, Embry and Jared?"

"What about them?" Replied Bella sensing victory was just around the corner…

"Won't they be jealous that I have an invite and they don't?" Quill sighed. Jealous wolves he could really do without.

"It will be our little secret." Bella whispered. Quill reached out and ate the other half of the cookie and snaffled another whilst he was at it. He thought about what had just been said whilst he chewed

"There's one more thing though…" sighed Bella "We were hoping to hire a guy to sort of….well...um...dance and... maybe ...well um…strip…a few clothes off" her eyes fell to the table as a blush shot up her neck and onto her cheeks. Quil practically choked with laughter.

"You are kidding right? He'd never make it onto the Rez once the guys find out and…" He laughed again "Most likely never make it off again if he managed to slip by in the first place." He looked at the two girls his eyes narrowed "You want me to smuggle the stripper onto the Rez?" he asked quietly.

"Um…no!" Squeaked Bella Here's to nothing she thought just say it "We want you to do the stripping Quil…!" She blurted out. Quil sat stunned he thought his ears had completely betrayed him. He was completely fucking positive that Paul Lahotes imprint had just invited him to a bachelorette party for his Alpha's imprint no less and…and….asked him to strip! Both girls looked in silence at Quil. That's it thought Bella we've blown it. He won't do it and now he'll tell the pack. Before Quil could utter another word Kim added

"If you say yes Claire will go on a date with you!" She smiled nervously at Bella, who just mutely nodded in return. Bella was still convinced Quil would say no then added.

"We don't expect you to completely strip off Quil just um …down to your underwear...um maybe…" she faltered under Quil's astonished gaze.

Quil sat back in his chair and eyed both girls who sat wide eyed staring at him. "Ok…" he drawled "Let's see if I have got this right." Then he smiled a little deviously "It's an all-girl party here on the Rez?" The girls nodded "You want me to dance a bit then strip off a few of my clothes?"

"Yes" Bella and Kim said in unison

"And I get to go out on a date with Claire?" Both girls nodded although how they were going to clear this one with Claire or Emily they didn't know but that could wait until after the party. Quil's face broke out into an enormous grin.

"Hell yeah!" He shouted "I'll do it!" and with that he pushed another cookie into his mouth as Bella and Kim both took in a much needed breath and stared at each other. God what have we done thought Bella as she eyed Quil stuffing his face with cookies.

"One more thing Quil" said Bella "You must not breathe a word of this to the pack, do you promise?"

"Oh yes…" He sighed in reply as his imagination shot into over drive. In his mind Quil pictured the scene. Excited women eagerly admiring his firm body, and not another guy in sight it would be a night to remember…he would make sure of it. How he would hide all this from the pack mind...well he really wasn't sure but he'd have a damn good go at it.

 _ **A/N: Hurrah Jessica has joined the imprints at last….but Quil dancing at Emily's bachelorette party is that really a good idea and can he keep a secret?…oh dear I have a feeling this will be a night to remember and for all the wrong reasons !LOL**_

 _ **Till next time**_ xxx


	25. YMCA wasn't that by Village People?

**Disclaimer:** All characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer

 _ **A/N: As always a BiG thank you to everyone who reads this story and leaves a review please continue to do so your support spurs me on….Sorry I didn't publish earlier been on holiday…and now the story continues!...**_

 **Chapter 25 – YMCA wasn't that by the Village People?**

It was the Thursday before Sam and Emily's wedding on the Saturday in La Push and the pack were a hive of activity as they ran around getting everything ready for the big day. Somehow… God only knows how… Quil had managed to keep his big secret and the bachelorette party was a big green GO.

As Paul and Bella's house was big, the girls decided that would be the venue for the party and they could decorate it before Emily arrived. By now the pack knew all about the party…..the girls thought that might put them off the scent so to speak…if they thought it was just a girly get together...they had no idea about Quil…and Quil was something Bella was beginning to think may have been a mistake…Emily also knew there was a party but never in her wildest dreams would she have conjured up the surprise that was waiting for her…or the rest of the imprints…

Kim and Jessica looked at Bella. "Well" she asked "Has anyone spoken to Quil since we asked him to ...you know…" she blushed " _Dance_ ". The other two imprints shook their heads.

"He's been busy with his grandfather" offered Kim "Sam won't go against the old guy and one day Quil will be expected to take over from Old Quil and serve the tribe. Old Quil won't go on forever." she sighed a little at the thought.

"Hmm…" Bella sighed "Maybe that's why he's managed to keep it all a secret if he hasn't phased since we spoke. Lucky we only asked the other day but still…" She sighed loudly again "I'm worried about what he's gonna do…" The other two girls sighed with her.

"It will be great!" Jessica said a little too enthusiastically "It's meant to be a surprise after all."

"Exactly Bella's point." replied Kim rolling her eyes at Bella "We don't know what he has planned and well …"

"Well what?" asked Jessica tapping her foot with nerves "I can't see the problem…"

"You don't know Quil like we do!" Kim and Bella cried in unison.

"He means well…" said Bella "He just gets carried away…" Her eyes widened as she spoke remembering Quil's antics in Jacobs garage and that was before he phased!

"With almost childlike excitement" added Kim "Thought it was funny to jump out at his grandfather as a wolf before the old man knew he had phased for the first time." She rolled her eyes again and winced at the memory "Sam was furious…as was old Quil. Nearly gave the old man a heart attack. His mother grounded him for a week and Sam was livid, the entire pack felt it." There were a few moments of silence before all three imprints burst into giggles.

"Then there was the sausage incident." Laughed Kim. Bella and Jessica both looked at Kim with wide eyes.

"Sausage incident?" Queried Bella "What sausage incident?"

"Sam had bought sausages for a pack bonfire and left them by the grill, unfortunately Quil's wolf ate the lot." Kim laughed a little "The pack had rolls but no sausage…." Bella and Jessica started to laugh. "Quil swore his wolf only meant to taste one but had lost all self-control" Kim was laughing now as well.

"The wolves are meant to be protectors of the tribe, to destroy vampires!" Squeaked Bella between giggles "And Quil can't control his wolf over a sausage….?"

The laughter suddenly stopped as Jared poked his head around the back door "You girls alright?" he asked "There's a lot of squealing going on."

"Yeah we're fine Jay" laughed Kim as she made her way towards him. She reached up and wrapped her arms around Jared's thick neck as he lowered his head and kissed his imprint long and luxuriously on the lips. He pulled back and reached to stroke Kim's cheek

"Gotta go honey." He smiled "I only swung by to pick up some tools for Paul. I'd better get going." he leaned in for another quick peck to Kim's lips and was gone. Kim closed the door behind him.

"Phew" she smiled that was close. Bella and Jessica nodded in agreement Kim had certainly distracted him.

"Don't look so worried girls it will be a party that La Push will remember for a long time." Laughed Jessica "No way will Emily be expecting whatever Quil has in mind…"

Bella sighed again "I doubt we will ever be able to party again after this so we had better _make it one_ _to remember_. All three girls laughed again before returning to hanging the banners and balloons.

000

The party was due to start at 7:30pm so that the older ladies and younger girls from the Rez could bring presents and eat the enormous cake Bella had baked. At 10pm the real party would begin….

Paul hesitated by the door in the kitchen he hated leaving his imprint when he did not have to work or patrol. Bella as usual looked beautiful and his wolf desperately wanted to take her straight to their bed. Bella did not miss the longing in his eyes and she felt the pull of the imprint… _want…need_ echoed around her head

Shaking her head a little she said "Time to go Paul" She felt his eyes boring into her back as he strode over to where she was standing and enclosed her in his muscular arms, his hot firm body pressed up against her soft body. Paul growled in reply before placing hot open kisses upon her neck. Bella shivered in response, her eyes closed and then…

"Come on Paul" she gasped "No fair."

"I never play fair where you are concerned." He chuckled. "You should know that by now." His hot breath washed over her neck and shoulder causing little chill bumps to rise on her skin. Bella turned in his arms and their mouths crashed together as they hungered for the taste of each other. Paul kissed Bella practically senseless, only pulling back so both could take a much needed breath. He lent his forehead against Bella's as he smoothed her hair back from her flushed face.

"I love you Bella." He whispered as he looked into her warm cinnamon brown eyes. Standing on tip toes Bella reached up and kissed Paul in reply...

"I love you too…" She smiled shyly at him. A knock at the door took their attention away from each other. Embry poked his head around the door.

"Hi Bella" he smiled "Jess is here with lots of stuff for the party she's just unloading it. Paul can you give us a helping hand?"

"Sure" replied Paul as he reluctantly let Bella go and followed Embry outside. Bella took in a deep breath and straightened herself out again. Paul Lahote she thought was like an addiction. She just couldn't get enough of him and found it almost impossible to say _no._ Even though she now lived with him her _want_ and _need_ was just as intense as when she had first accepted the imprint, every chance they got they were at it like bunnies.

Bella smiled to herself thank god she kept her shot up to date or they would have been breeding like bunnies. She shook her head maybe not a litter but one day _maybe_ …a baby might be nice…but for now Paul was her world she thought. She quite simply loved him and _nothing_ would ever stop her feeling that way about him… _nothing_.

Bella was interrupted from her thoughts by the ringing of her cell. It was Quil. As Bella saw the name flash upon the screen she thought he was ringing to say he was backing out….and she wouldn't blame him if he did. Part of her hoped he would…

"Hi" Bella whispered "What's up?"

"Hi Bella it's me Quil." Came a muffled voice

"Yes I know" She laughed "Your name popped upon my screen."

"Oh ..ok…I'm nearby." He whispered "But I can't come to your door Paul and Embry will see me."

"Um… Ok" Bella replied "What do you want to do?"

"Can you leave a window open and I'll climb in after the guys leave for patrol."

"Ok" giggled Bella "Don't come into the party until 10pm and be careful Quil… don't let Paul catch you…"She smiled at the thought , surely Paul would see the joke she concluded and it was only Quil his pack brother after all.

"Hmmm" Was all Quil said before the line went dead. Bella quickly left the kitchen and opened the window in the small room which Paul used as an office. Closing the door she ran back to the kitchen as Jessica staggered in with large bags. The two girls greeted each other excitedly just as Kim joined them.

000

It was 7:20 pm as Sam dropped Emily off. Paul and Embry had left earlier to patrol and would swing over to Sam's later that evening. Emily looked beautiful as she walked into the sitting room she was positively glowing with health, pregnancy suited her.

Emily looked around and sank gratefully onto the nearest chair. The room looked fabulous with the garlands and balloons. The large pink and white frosted cake Bella had made for her sat on a small table in the corner, everything was just perfect and her eyes filled with happy tears.

"Emily are you ok?" came the concerned voice of Bella as she entered the room carrying a tray of tall champagne glasses.

"I'm more than ok" Emily replied "You girls have done me proud."

"You like it..!" Squealed Kim as she placed a small sparkly tiara on top of Emily's head. She clapped her hands together as she turned to Jessica who was holding a big pink sash with the words _Bride to_ _be_ emblazoned across it.

"I just love it." Emily laughed as she stood raising an arm as Jessica slipped the sash on "Thank you for organising this I'm really grateful." She hugged each of the imprints. Bella pressed a Champagne glass into Emily's hand "I can't drink Bella…" Emily began

"I know" laughed Bella "You're just getting soda and orange juice, can't have you sat there without a glass." Before anyone could say another word the other guests arrived and were being shepherded in to the room by Claire. The party had begun…

Meanwhile a shadowy figure ran across the back yard and pulling the window of the small office open wider, climbed in. Lucky I have no problem seeing in the dark thought Quil, this room is so small and full of stuff you wouldn't be able to swing a cat. He placed the bag he was carrying on the small desk and took out each item that he needed for his performance. The girls were gonna love him he thought. Maybe others on the Rez would hire him after word got out. His wolf purred oh yes lots of lovely women wanting my hot body. All he had to do now was wait until 10pm by then it would be safe to start his "act".

000

Bella breathed a sigh of relief as the last of the older women left. Thank god she thought that Quil had listened to the instruction not to come out until 10pm. She was a bit worried about Claire being there but didn't know how to get her to go home as she had arrived with Emily and was staying with her and Sam for the wedding. As she passed the small office door Bella raised her hand to knock but Emily called her name and Bella hurried away.

She had just gone to stand at Emily's side when music began playing. Emily looked at her in surprise as the music got louder. Bella's eyes were wide as she glanced a Kim who was staring at her in disbelief. The sound of drumming and native music filled the hall way. Quil entered the room chanting to the music whilst stomping his feet…He must have raided Old Quil's collection of Native American tribal greatest hits thought Bella to herself and waited with bated breath…

Bella let go of the breath she was holding and took in the sight before her. Quil appeared to be wearing a brightly coloured blanket around his shoulders whilst he "danced". The sound of bells could be heard…. somewhere on his body… Quil was wearing bells? Bella's eyes drifted to Emily who was sat stunned in her chair…then flowed onwards towards Jessica's horrified gaze... and …Angela sat with her mouth gaping…A small giggle escaped from poor Claire...who probably wondered what on earth was going on.

A rustle of material and sudden change in music…YMCA by The Village People of all things… brought Bella's attention back to Quil who had dropped the blanket he had been wearing to the floor... Her hand shot up to her mouth to stifle the scream that tried to escape her lips…

Emily could not believe her eyes there in front of her dressed in…well more like what he wasn't dressed in… was Quil Atera dancing around like the loon he most definitely was…

"Oh my god!" shrieked Emily as she pointed at Quil "He' s just wearing a breech cloth and nothing else…cover my eyes I may see something I'd rather not and go blind. The girl's squealed around her, which only excited Quil more, then to her horror Bella noticed he was carrying something in each hand but before she could say a word he started to squirt cream on his chest with one hand then liberally covered himself with Chocolate sauce with the other

"Ok girls…" he leered "Who's licking this off?" and he chased poor Jessica around the sofa. The girls screamed in protest whilst giggling mercilessly at a near naked Quil squirting cream as he ran. Kim grabbed Claire and pulled her out into the hall way as Bella tried to reason with Quil. Totally out of control Quil lunged towards her spraying cream and chocolate sauce all over Bella's chest. He grabbed hold of Bella as she screamed and was just about to lick the cream from her shoulder when the door burst open and Paul, Sam, Jared and Embry piled in…

"What the fuck?" growled Paul as he took in the sight before him before advancing on poor Quil. Luckily the bass voice of the Alpha commanded everyone to stand still and just in the nick of time too… Shocked faces turned towards Sam as he surveyed the scene…

There was chocolate sauce and cream everywhere and one of his wolves was responsible. His eyes quickly darted to his mate and he checked her over for any possible injury. Picking her up he turned for the door. He said nothing…that said it all…

"Thanks girls!" Emily called from over Sam's shoulder "It's been a night to remember!" Sam Growled as he disappeared down the hall way.

"Come on" said Jessica to Angela "I'll help you out." and grabbed the poor girl before she heard anymore growling. An irate Embry hot on her heels.

Bella looked at Paul. He was furious as he stood in the room his eyes giving her the once over as he checked for injury to his mate. She turned to face Kim "Just go…" she sighed "I'll clear up" Reluctantly Kim agreed Jared was tugging at her to leave. The air was tense with agitated wolves.

"I'll call you tomorrow" said Kim

"Me too" agreed Jessica as she stood in the doorway before being carried out by Embry.

That just left Bella and Paul and the sound of…..silence…

000

Paul leaned against the kitchen door way his arms folded across his chest. He just glared at Bella as she cleared away the party things. She knew he was mad he hadn't said a word since he had come in and caught Quil licking cream from her shoulder. She smoothed down her T shirt that was covered in smears of chocolate and cream, nervously fiddling with her sticky hair…

"I'll…um ...I'll go get showered then…" She mumbled at him and turned to leave the room.

"Uh huh you do that." Paul growled "The cream is melting and making a mess on the floor." He looked pointedly down her body towards the floor, Bella followed his gaze.

"I'll um…I'll clean the floor...then shower." She mumbled low reaching for a cloth. Pauls dark eyes followed her movement his head cocked to one side, the movement lupine….the wolf was near the surface. Bella swallowed hard. Paul hadn't looked this angry in a long time; in fact the last time was when she slapped him. She turned her back on him and lent against the sink taking in a deep breath. She really thought he would have calmed down by now and seen the funny side about Quil…but it was now quite obvious he had not. Bella sighed and turned to head towards the bathroom but Paul was blocking the doorway and from the look of him he wasn't going to move any time soon…

"Look at me Bella." His deep voice commanded. Bella took another deep breath and slowly raised her eyes.

"I'm a possessive man Bella, with a jealous wolf clawing at me from inside." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before turning the force of his angry eyes back to Bella "Do you know why I'm angry?" He sighed as he took in Bella's frightened face "Don't you see?" he asked "I walk into my own house and see another fucking wolf touching… _no_ _licking_ my mate.? _My imprint_...what am I supposed to think...? I'm also a wolf for fucks sake. His voice cracked a little with emotion "Am I not enough for you?" Paul closed his eyes again and his breath hissed between his teeth. "Quil's just lucky Sam was here too"

"I'm…I'm...sorry Paul...I didn't think how you would see it...I..." Bella didn't have time to finish as Paul grabbed her arm and pulled her against his firm chest. She took in a deep breath filled with his aroma deep and musky with that spiciness that was just oh so Paul. "Things kinda got out of hand and…." she continued as his hot lips reached hers. He dragged his mouth down her neck where it settled on his mark. Bella shivered in response.

" _Mine!"_ Paul growled as he gently nipped and sucked at his mark, his hot hands slipped under her messy top and gently caressed her skin

" _Yours only yours"_ Bella moaned loudly as her legs buckled against the waves of pleasure that swept through her body like a tidal wave. Paul breathed a huge sigh of relief as the touch of his imprint sent shivers down his spine. He smiled against his mark as he held her upright. "Am I forgiven?" Bella whispered as she pulled back and looked into those sexy hazel eyes of his. They glinted mischievously so she kinda guessed he already had.

"I can't stay mad at you Bella.." He whispered "I want you too much besides…" He chuckled "The cream and chocolate sauce looked kinda sexy all over you baby" His hot breath fanned against her ear as little chill bumps broke out down her left side "And you smell so delicious, all so chocolaty ..and the big bad wolf that I am wants to eat you all up!" He growled as he licked and nipped at her shoulder, remnants of cream still visible on her skin.

Bella instinctively bared her neck to him and he growled appreciatively as he dragged his hot tongue across her shoulder and up the side of her neck. "Now where's that chocolate sauce?" he whispered as Bella shivered. He let go of her for a moment, turned and reached for the bottle on the counter. Bella took that as her opportunity to run…maybe that wasn't such a good idea she thought to herself ...to run from a wolf but it was too late now…might as well go for it…

"Gotta catch me first Lahote!" she giggled "Before you can smother me in Chocolate sauce…" and darted up the hall way. Paul spun round laughing as he grabbed the aerosol of cream too.

"There's no hiding from me baby girl" he growled as he quickly followed. "Bella baby I can smell you…"he called out "The big bad wolf will find you…little Swan…" He laughed to himself as another wave of Bella's arousal floated up the hallway. He knew exactly where she was but his little girl wanted to play…and so did his wolf…his mate had run he was intrigued and excited.

Paul took his sweet time searching places he knew damn well she was not hiding in; he just wanted to make her sweat a little. As he got closer to her hiding place he could hear her heart beating like a drum, her arousal so strong he was practically losing himself in desire. He was hard and wanting…Oh boy he was going to make her pay for this little game. Silently he crept into the spare bedroom. Bella was hiding in the wardrobe and in one deft movement he opened the door and pulled her out. Bella squeaked in response as he practically threw her over his shoulder and marched back into the kitchen. Bella hung down his broad muscular back and pummelled his pert backside with her tiny fists "Put me down Lahote" she squealed. Paul just laughed

"When I'm good and ready baby" he growled. He opened up the freezer and dug around. Happy with his find he headed back down the hall way to their bedroom and threw Bella down on the bed.

Bella's eyes wandered up and down Paul's caramel coloured body. He was dressed only in low slung cut-offs which he slipped off in one movement. She swallowed hard. She would never get used to a naked Lahote not for as long as she lived she thought as she bit down on her lower lip. He was quite simply beautiful and the bastard knew it too she smiled as he smirked at her. Paul slowly climbed onto the bed and stalked his way towards her…his muscles rippling as he moved. Feral that's how he looked and Bella knew she was in for it…

"I…I need to shower" She whimpered "I'm all messy" he looked at her and growled a little "It will get all over the bedding….she continued" He grabbed her and pulled her towards him

"Then let me help you out of this messy T shirt" he chuckled and ripped it in two. Bella gulped her heart racing as his large hand traced along her bra and down to the front. Before she could say another word that too joined the T shirt on the floor ...she wouldn't be wearing that again she thought and it was a favourite.

Paul pushed her down as his mouth greedily attacked a pert nipple and Bella nearly jumped off the bed as she felt the freezing cold instead of the usual heat from his mouth. He dragged his mouth over to the other breast and heaped attention upon it again the sensation of cold had Bella's toes practically curling with desire. Ice…she thought her mind in a whirl...that's what he had gotten from the freezer….he was playing dirty.

His lips left her heated skin. He was enjoying the look on her face and her reaction to the ice "Close your eyes Bella" he whispered. She half complied peeping at him from under her lashes as he sat back on his haunches "Hey now...no cheating baby girl." He growled "I can see " She smiled and closed her eyes but within seconds she peeped again. "If you can't keep your eyes closed…" He growled "I'm gonna blind fold you." A wave of fresh arousal hit Paul hard. "Well well ...naughty girl…" he laughed low. "The idea of being blind folded excites you does it?" As Bella looked into his eyes she watched transfixed as yellow seeped into the hazel iris, her whole body tingled...Paul was turning wolf and that excited Bella even more it added an element of danger.

In one swift movement he flipped her over and brought her rounded ass flush to his firm body. "Got to have you now baby" he moaned "I know you're ready for me" but he pushed in a finger to her hot wetness anyway. Bella moaned low and shivered. "That a girl" he laughed low in that sexy way of his "thought so...you're dripping….just for me"

"For you...only you…" she sighed in reply loving the feeling Paul gave her when he touched her in secret places. Her breath hitched as she felt the tip of his hard length rubbing against her slick folds. Bella pushed back against him wanting him to push hard into her aching want. She was throbbing with need, a need only Paul could satisfy.

Pushing close to her entrance, he gently eased his way in and then abruptly stopped before pulling out...Bella moaned at the loss "Paul please…" she sighed The ache for friction was almost painful. He laughed low in her ear "Maybe it's Quil you want?" he teased "That body of his covered in cream?"

"Nooo!" Bella wailed "You" she panted "Only you Paul…please... I need you" Hearing her breathy pleas he could wait no longer and he slammed into her in one movement and set a pace, pushing her up the bed with each thrust as her hands fisted the sheet below her

"You're mine!" he growled as he pounded into her sending pulses of pleasure throughout her body "Don't. _Thrust_. You. _Thrust_. Ever. _Thrust_ forget that baby girl" He winced as her walls clamped around him tight.."Shit" he growled "So tight...I can't hold out for much longer"

"Yours…" she managed to scream at him as the crescendo of pleasure took her higher "Fuck… Paul …oh god…please doesn't stop...it's you only you…" She cried out almost in pain as she tumbled over the edge of the precipice taking Paul with her and as he came he bit down hard on his mark sending Bella screaming into yet another orgasm as he spilled into her with jerky movements. They both collapsed onto the bed and lay there shattered by the force of their orgasm, sweat slicked their bodies

"Fuck Bella…" Paul whispered "What you do to me baby girl?" As he dragged long slow licks of his tongue over his bite "Had to mark you again Bella as ours" He whispered his hot breath tickling her ear "The wolf demanded it." He sighed a little "Sorry baby girl I promised I wouldn't hurt you again" he sounded sad as Bella turned to face him

"Yours...only yours Paul" She whispered as her arms wrapped around his neck "Only yours forever" and laid back against the pillows as he kissed her. Paul pulled back to take a breath a glint in his eye.

"That reminds me baby girl he laughed as he reached for the chocolate sauce "Wanna go again…?" he wiggled his eyebrows at her

"Ummmm…I love chocolate" she whispered as she gazed into his beautiful eyes "Sweet and dark like you Paul" and then he gently kissed her again…..

 _ **A/N: So Quil's alive…at least for the time being…hope you enjoyed the fun and do find YMCA by the Village People on U tube if you're too young to remember….**_

 _ **Till next time hugs xxx**_


	26. Wedding Dayblues?

**Disclaimer:** All characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer

 _ **A/N: Thank you to everyone who reads this story and leaves a review please continue to do so your support spurs me on….Thank you to all my regular reviewers who faithfully leave a review everytime I publish I d be lost without your kind words hugs mwah mwah xox.**_

 _ **It's a shorter chapter but it sets the scene for what's to come…and now the story continues!...**_

 **Chapter 26 – Wedding Day…..blues**

It was early Saturday evening in La Push and the last of the wedding guests were about to leave the Tribal Council meeting house where the formal celebration had taken place earlier that day to make their way to the beach to watch the fireworks and sky lanterns that were being lit to celebrate Sam and Emily's marriage. The pack of course were already there having set up the fireworks as Bella and Jessica having slipped off their shoes made their way across the beach to join their guys. Once this was over the older guests would leave the celebrating to the young.

A table for drinks and a small marquee tent had been set up which would house the music decks. It would also provide a little shelter for the imprints should it get too cold. A larger bonfire was already alight as eager faces turned to where Sam and Emily were lighting sky lanterns and watching them drift up into the night sky. The happy couple stood holding hands and smooching as the lanterns carried their prayers to the heavens.

It had been a wonderful day. For once in La Push the sun had shone and the sky was blue and now the clear night sky twinkled with a billion stars. Bella watched the waves roll lazily onto the shore, the smell of the sea was on the wind, the same aroma that seemed to be the woven into the very soul of La Push. Bathed in the light of a new moon, this place was simply beautiful she thought and as she watched Paul laughing and joking with his brothers she felt she had finally put down roots and could call this place _home_ …she finally felt like she belonged.

As if he had heard her call his name Paul stopped and turned towards her cracking that signature little boy smile of his, the one that always melted her heart and set the butterflies to flight in her tummy. He always knew when she was near. "I love you" she mouthed at him.

"Later..." he mouthed back at her no doubt having caught a trace of her arousal in the light breeze Bella sighed to herself. She _wanted_ him and couldn't ever imagine a time when she would not desire his kiss, his touch. Still smiling Paul turned to join his brothers again with their bumping of shoulders and play fighting. They were always touching in some way or another. It was the wolf in all of them their constant need for reassurance… of acceptance… of being simply pack.

"Shall I get us a drink Bella?" Jessica asked, interrupting her thoughts. "Seeing as our guys don't seem to be worrying that we may be dying of thirst. "She rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Yeah let's" replied Bella and linking arms with Jessica they made their way to the drinks table.

000

Emily was feeling a little tired as she said farewell to the last of her older guests. She and Sam had decided that they would stay a little longer for the pack and younger friends before making their "excuses" and retiring to bed. She sighed a little to herself there would be no formal honeymoon as they needed the money for the baby but also because Sam felt he could not leave La Push with all the vampire activity of late. He had promised her that he would take her away for a weekend after the baby was born. Emily patted her swollen tummy as the baby kicked. "Yes little one" she said out loud I agree it's been a long wonderful day."

As she thought about the promised late honeymoon break, maybe Paul and Bella could babysit...get some practice in before becoming parents themselves after all it was only a matter of time before they produced…Bella had said she wanted a baby with Paul…She patted her tummy again.

Sam walked back to where she was standing having helped Jacob move Billy and his chair to the car park. Having seated Emily just inside the marquee he went to get her something to drink. Sam had just left when she noticed Paul walking by and called out to him.

"Everything ok Emily?" he asked "Or perhaps I should call you Mrs Uley from now on." He laughed. Emily rolled her eyes at him and smiled

"I'll always be Emily to you and all the guys Paul. "She replied

"You need anything a drink maybe? Got to look after you." he smiled "The packs first pup and all."

Emily smiled in return. "No I'm fine Sam's just gone to get me one." She looked at him slyly "Talking about the baby I'm hoping he or she won't be on their own for long before baby number two comes along"

Paul Laughed "You and Sam plan to keep popping them out Emily one after the other?"

"No...no she giggled at the thought of the look on Sam's face if that were her plan "I'm hoping the other imprints will reproduce and soon" she continued. A small frown passed across Paul's handsome face, and then he said…

"I'm sure Jay and Embry will sort that out Emily...no problem."

"What about you Paul?" she asked

"Oh god no way… ankle biters urrgghh!" Paul laughed then he looked at Emily who sat open mouthed he frowned again better not upset the Alphas mate he thought "I mean...hell they're ok ...if they belong to someone else." Seeing Emily frown a little he went on "Look I just don't want kids, never have." He shrugged his shoulders

"But that's changed now though, surely you want kids with Bella Paul? Emily enquired something was wrong, something that ran deeper than a dislike of babies. "I mean once you didn't want a relationship and now look at you." She added

"No I …I just don't want kids Emily…" Paul looked at the ground for a few moments.

"Have you spoken to Bella; does she know how you feel?" Emily asked even more concerned for her friend. He frowned but didn't look up at Emily, his eyes still firmly fixed on the ground.

"No I just assumed since she never mentioned anything that well she maybe feels the same way." He replied. Emily took a deep breath not sure of how he would react. Bella had changed a lot about him but he was still hot head Paul deep down.

"Paul…" Emily began "Bella wants a baby maybe not now but sometime soon, probably as soon as you are married." Paul looked at Emily but was silent for a moment but his eyes seemed to darken and his features became hard.

" _I. Am. Not_ having any babies now or in the future Emily." his voice sounded cold "Whatever Bella says or wants it's not gonna happen." he pressed his lips into a thin line, his hands forming fists by his side.

"But you can't deny your imprint…" whispered Emily a little shocked at Paul's over reaction

"I can and I will!" he replied vehemently "I'm not having kids ever!" Pauls hazel eyes flashed with anger.

"But why?" replied a shocked Emily "Maybe you'll change your mind in a few years, when all this trouble with vampires is over"

"I'll never change my mind Emily." He sounded adamant "You have been a good friend to me and for that reason I will tell you the truth, the reason behind my decision. He took in a deep breath "You know the kind of upbringing I had." Paul's eyes flashed to hers and Emily winced as she nodded.

"I'm not going to inflict that on a child"Emily looked aghast at Paul's words.

"But Paul you're nothing like your father, you would never hurt a child especially one of your own!" Emily cried she was standing now as she tried to reach put to Paul. Paul stepped back out of her reach

"But we all know about my temper Emily and…" He paused "As many on this Rez have never failed to remind me the apple does not fall far from the tree."

"But Paul please listen to me!" cried Emily "Don't judge yourself by your father's actions." she reached out and lightly touched his arm "And you have Bella she has helped you so much…she loves you Paul."

"But it's who I am." He replied "Any problems I have had in life I've always sorted with my fists." Paul took a deep breath to calm himself "Look at me Emily even now my anger is just below the surface, even Bella can't change who I am deep down…its inbred."

"The love you have for each other Paul it has helped and will help you overcome these problems" replied Emily. Paul looked a little sad and shook his head

"I love Bella but I just don't think I will make a good father. Truthfully I'm still struggling with being a good boyfriend let alone a husband…" Paul sighed his brow furrowed. His insecurities ran deep. Before Emily could answer he continued

"My father was the devils spawn" he spat "His filthy genes stop with me. I'm not passing them along." He drew himself up to his full height. "I am the final generation of Lahote's… it ends with me." He pursed his lips and shot Emily a glare. "I will not be breeding Emily...not now ...not ever." And with that final statement he turned his back on his shocked friend and strode into the darkness.

Neither of them noticed Leah who had been listening and watching a small smile on her lips…

000

Having just got their drinks Jessica and Bella turned to look around to see who was staying for the bonfire and partying. It was then that they noticed Emily standing by the marquee taking a drink from Sam. Emily looked over and a small smile appeared on her face as she motioned for the girls to come over.

Emily hugged each of them in turn "Thank you for everything today Bella" she smiled "Don't try and deny it" she added "I know you were behind the scenes keeping things moving to time. I know these guys well and they would have been distracted so thank you." Bella smiled in return as Emily placed a light kiss on her cheek.

"Well Kim and Jess helped enormously and we would never have managed without the input of Sue or Joy Quil's mom. Claire was also heaven sent that girl has the patience of a saint. Sighed Bella

Emily laughed all be it a little nervously "Yes Claire is a gift and I think she will need all the patience she has to deal with a certain ardent young man" Emily tipped her chin towards the bonfire and Bella followed the motion only to see Claire quietly standing with a drink in hand. Then she saw quite clearly what Emily was referring to and Bella winced a little especially when she remembered a _certain_ promise that had been made to a _certain_ wolf. The young girl was nervously shuffling from foot to foot as she listened to whatever an over eager Quil had to say.

Jessica laughed out loud as her eyes alighted on the scene "I bet you'd love it if Quil imprinted on your niece Emily!"

"Oh god" said Emily "I really hope not. I mean Quil is a great guy, don't get me wrong, I'm sure he will make someone very happy." she rolled her eyes theatrically "Just not my Claire." Emily sighed loudly "Mind you it's not for the want of trying I'll give him that. He's been eagerly looking into her eyes all afternoon and thinks no one noticed!"

Bella giggled "Well since his almost demise at the hands of Paul, Jared and Embry I can't blame him for trying to find his soul mate."

"I should think his life so far passed in front of his very eyes!" laughed Jessica "until so I'm told Sam persuaded Paul to let go of Quil's throat during last night's pack meeting." Emily rolled her eyes and Bella looked slightly alarmed.

"They are so jealous and protective of their imprints." Emily laughed "Even of each other. They all know damn well that imprints are off limits and not a single one of them would try it on with another wolfs imprint anyways." She paused to change the subject "Come on I need to sit my feet are killing me."The three girls sat down drinks in hand and were soon joined by Kim and Angela.

"Do you think we should rescue Claire?" said Bella

"Good idea!" replied Emily but when they looked over to where Quil and Claire had been standing, Quil had left and Jacob stood in his place. Claire and Jacob were happily chatting. "Oh thank goodness!" Emily breathed a sigh of relief "Jake is such a sweetheart. I think he just rescued Claire from Quil. After all he grew up with him; he knows what he's like."

The girls all laughed in agreement but Bella felt a little sorry for Quil. He had always been kind to her and she hoped he would find someone worthy of him not the other way around and soon. The subject changed again as Angela asked Emily about the baby and they all settled into a long discussion.

"You'll be next Bella." Kim laughed. The others agreed. Bella smiled a small blush appearing on her cheeks

"Maybe not now but I hope we will one day." She sighed a little and lowered her eyes to the ground before admitting "There is nothing I want more with Paul." Bella blushed hard as she said it and the other girls all giggled in response. Recalling what Paul had shared with her only a short time ago Emily grabbed Bella's hand.

"No need to be embarrassed Bella." she smiled "That's a natural thing to want a baby with the man you love but I agree with what you said maybe not right now as you're both so young but, definitely in the future". Bella nodded in agreement. Underneath Emily was praying that Paul would eventually see some sense. Maybe Sam could have a chat man to man…

"Are you sure about that Emily?" questioned Leah. No one noticed her hovering to one side and clearly listening in.

"I don't know what you are talking about Leah so just leave it." Hissed Emily "This is my wedding day and I've feeling that whatever you want to share will be bad news."

"Oh I think you do know Emily." Leah jeered. She was a bit unsteady on her feet as she raised a bottle to her lips and took a long hard pull. Oh shit thought Emily Old Quil's moonshine the only thing that will knock a wolf over. A drunken Leah that's all we need…

"No I don't know and I don't want to know Leah." replied Emily trying to keep her voice even and calm "Look just take your bottle and go." Emily could see Sam in the distance turn and start walking towards them he could feel the tension and he could clearly see Leah.

"Just ignore her Emily." said Kim "She's just trying to get a reaction and ruin things."

"I'm not going anywhere just yet so shut your face squeaky clean Miss Mouse" snarled Leah "Bella has a right to know doesn't she Emily." Emily closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Please don't Leah she silently prayed.

"Know what?" asked Bella just knowing that this would somehow involve Paul. She braced herself for the inevitable

"Emily doesn't want you to know something Paul shared with her earlier" she grinned at Emily "Isn't that right cousin?" Emily glared at her. Bella looked between the two of them before Leah finally said

"Paul told Emily he _never_ wants children, not even if his imprint demands it" she laughed and shook her head slightly "Quite adamant wasn't he Emily… no babies for Bella… aww sweetie…" Leah whined "What a shame and he's marked you too… so bang goes your chance of having babies with anyone else!" She tipped the bottle up to get the last drops of moonshine. Emily just sat gobsmacked as it dawned on her that Leah must have overheard their conversation.

"Is this true?" Bella whispered tears welling in her eyes. Then as she met Emily's eyes she knew …. _yes it was_.

Before she could utter another word her cell buzzed. Reaching into her bag Bella pulled it out and looked at the text flashing on the screen "Alice…oh no" she whispered as the cell fell from her hand.

 _ **A/N: Leah just cant leave anything alone! I can understand she's unhappy after all the love of her life has just married her cousin but to upset Bella…does she have a death wish? Oh well lets see how Paul gets out of this one….and Alice chooses to text after all this time?…hmmm**_

 _ **Till next time oxo…**_


	27. Love hurts

**Disclaimer: All characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer**

 _ **A/N: Thank you to everyone who reads this story. The last couple of chapters achieved over 1,000 views in one day…wow I'm just overwhelmed I don't know what to say ! Big hugs xxx Also a big big thank you to all my regular reviewers who faithfully leave a review every time I publish mwah mwah xox. All your reviews keep my muse going xxx**_

 _ **This chapter has some heart break but it will eventually turn out all right I promise xxx…and now the story continues!...**_

 **Chapter 27 – Love hurts…**

 _Bella was running, running for her life. Her bare feet made no sound on the forest floor as she tried to escape her pursuer. She had no idea who it was only the feeling of dread as it came closer. All she knew was to run …or die. Every muscle was screaming as she pushed herself on knowing her hunter was gaining on her. A loud howl rang out in the still dark forest …_

" _Paul..!" she screamed "Help me...please" but there was no sign of the silver wolf…Bella could feel the evil getting closer but she stumbled and fell, on all fours she looked back over her shoulder and could see the vampire speeding towards her, branches snapping and bending in its wake. As she scrambled into the undergrowth she heard her name_

" _Isabella …..Come to me you know it's where you belong….its time child"_

 _Her heart almost stopped as she felt a sliver of recognition run through her…she had heard that voice before…The sound of Bella screaming Paul's name echoed in the surrounding forest, as the red eyed monster advanced towards her….._

Bella awoke with a start, her body covered in a sheen of sweat. It was almost that same dream she had the night Paul nearly died…and instinctively she reached for him but the bed was empty she was on her own. She tried to get up but the room started to spin as she fell back against the pillow groaning, eyes shut.

Bella took two long deep breaths of air and opened her eyes…again the room was spinning like a carousel ride and she had an overwhelming desire to vomit. Her mouth was dry but she managed to croak a weak "Paul" but he did not answer nor come to her aid. She lay there feeling so ill and the tears began to fall as she remembered what had happened on the beach, the night before…

It had been such a wonderful day. Sam and Emily's wedding had passed without a hitch but then Leah had told her that Paul had admitted to Emily that he would never want children with her and to top it off Alice had text her to say that she and Jasper were returning to Forks in the next couple of days and that they urgently needed to meet…it was a matter of life or death.

The shock of hearing from the Alice after all this time was too much to bear and coupled with Leah's outburst Bella had felt her chest tighten and it was getting hard to breathe. If Alice was coming back … would Edward? The thought actually terrified her. She didn't want to see him again, to be honest when she looked back at how controlling he was…she didn't want to go anywhere near him ever again.

Panic had filled her mind, and her body responded. Adrenaline flooded her system, her heart rate picked up…dizziness…"Can't breathe!" was the last thing she remembered saying as angry shouts and growls, filled the air around her. Did she fall? She really couldn't remember but she was sure she had felt Paul holding her, his heat…his scent…. everything had gone black after that…

Then Bella remembered waking a little as Paul held her, his warmth surrounded her and she heard him whispering how much he loved her. He had taken her home and to bed, they had laid together until she had fallen asleep listening to the strong beat of his heart….but now he was gone and her chest felt tight again…the _imprint…"_

There was a gentle tap at the door and Kim poked her head around.

"Are you awake Bella?" she asked.

"Yes" Bella croaked in return "Wh...Where's Paul?" She knew something was wrong; the pull that was always there was very faint….and that ache in her chest was getting worse… Realisation hit her like a thunderbolt _he was not in La Push_ … she just knew it. Kim entered the room and closed the door behind her. She raised a finger to her lips, and then tapped a finger against an ear. Bella knew that meant supernatural hearing, someone was listening in. Kim quietly walked over to the bed and sat down.

"How are you feeling, you don't look too good Bella?" Kim asked nervously, avoiding Bella's question about Paul as she ran her hand across Bella's brow "And you're running a temperature. I'm going to call Sue." and with that she stood up

"No...No...I'm ok… really Kim." replied Bella as she tried to get up again but the dizziness kicked in "Oh shit!" Bella cried "I'm gonna be sick…!" and she staggered to the bathroom with Kim hot on her tail. Kim patiently held Bella's hair as she hurled the contents of her stomach into the toilet.

"Feeling a little better?" Kim asked. Bella tried to stand but dropped back onto the bathroom floor groaning as she did

"No I …I feel dreadful Kim the room is spinning and I…." she hurled again into the toilet bowl. Kim wrinkled her nose but valiantly stayed with her friend. She helped Bella rinse her mouth before she sank back to the floor

"Just leave me to die where I lay." Bella whispered "I think I'm gonna have to stay here in case I hurl again." Kim laid some bath towels on the floor and Bella made herself as comfy as she could. Kim swept the hair from Bella's face and then said

"I'll get you a glass of water." and got up off her knees

"Kim…" Bella mumbled as her eyes closed "Where is Paul? I know he's not meant to be on patrol and he would never have left me unless he _had_ to." Kim looked at her for a moment and said nothing, while she debated with herself whether to say anything or play dumb. Bella opened her eyes a little watching the various emotions move across the other girls face. "Please Kim tell me where he is, I'm really worried now" Kim looked sad and then whispering she said

"He's in _trouble_ Bella… big trouble." Kim's eyes darted to the bathroom door as if she expected someone to come crashing in. Bella tried to sit up but flopped back down onto the bath towel. Tears began to roll down her cheeks. Kim sighed, then took in a deep breath…she had decided…

"I shouldn't be telling you this Bella I'm going against Sam and Jared." she stopped and took another deep breath "But I would want to know if it were Jared…" Bella looked at Kim expectantly, half dreading what the girl was about to say. "Paul's no longer in La Push." Bella just stared at her

"Why?" Bella asked nervously she had a feeling that she would not like the answer

"He's been banned from the Rez by the Tribal Council and Alpha ordered not to cross the boundary line." whispered Kim her eyes drifting back to the closed door

"Banned by the Tribal Council…" repeated Bella "How, I mean... when… its Sunday...its light outside" she blinked at Kim then she looked a little scared as she said "It is Sunday isn't it? Kim nodded her head.

"Yes its Sunday Bella but the council called an emergency meeting, early this morning." replied Kim. Bella just stared at her friend, this was serious...what on earth had Paul done. Her head throbbed as she tried to gather her thoughts and she gingerly rubbed at her temple with her right hand and closed her eyes for a moment

"What did he do Kim?" she asked her voice cracked a little as she spoke "I know it's got to be bad, so just tell me..please" Kim took a deep breath

"It's Leah…" she whispered "Paul went after her last night he was raging at what she had done to you. Leah and Paul fought as wolves and well…" her bottom lip trembled slightly as she looked at her friend who was starting to fall apart in front of her.

"Go on… please." begged Bella

Kim sighed then continued "Paul almost killed her." Bella softly gasped in reply "When the pack caught up with them Sam Alpha ordered him to stop but he fought it, Bella. If Jared, Quil and Embry had not held him down he would have finished the job." Kim turned away with tears in her eyes as Bella's hand shot to her mouth as she tried to stifle a scream, her mind was spinning.

"Oh god…!" cried Bella "Please no…tell me he didn't…please…!" Bella was sobbing uncontrollably now

"Shhh Bella… please shh…" pleaded Kim "Look Embry is in your kitchen he'll come in here if you continue and he's gonna go get Charlie and bring him here. Sam already thinks you should be with your father but I know you don't need that at the moment." Bella tried to take a couple of steading breaths as the tears continued to roll down her face and drip onto the bath towels.

"How…how's Leah?" Bella asked. Kim shook her head, she'd said enough, but Bella pressed on. "Please Kim I need to know how bad this really is."

"Leah is fine now, you know how they heal…" replied Kim. Bella silently nodded then Kim continued "She took a severe beating Bella… Kim sighed shaking her head a little "Quil carried her home. Look we know she did wrong but..." she paused her eyes searching Bella's for understanding.

"But Leah is still a woman…" replied Bella "Paul attacked a woman." She laid her head back on the floor. How had everything gone so wrong she cried to herself they had been so happy and now this "Damn you Leah Clearwater!" she cried out loud. "You've finally managed to ruin everything…" Kim reached out and stroked Bella's hair

"I'm so sorry Bella…" Kim whispered a tear running down her face. "But there's more…"Bella looked at her appalled

"Go on." Bella said

"Sam says you _cannot_ leave the Rez either, what with the vampire threat and all." Kim looked distressed "The pack will not leave an imprint unguarded and…you can't go to Paul anyway. He's not allowed to see you…the Council feel he is unpredictable…that he may harm you too." Kim's voice faded she knew the consequences of such an action… _pain_

Bella looked at her friend "Paul would never hurt me!" she cried "Never…! As soon as I'm feeling better I'll go to him no one can stop me!"

"But they will Bella you know that." Kim looked concerned "And well….Paul took off after he heard the Council ruling. He's so far away that the pack are finding it difficult to stay connected with him." She reached out and held Bella's hand "He's turned himself over to the wolf Bella, I'm so sorry; I don't know what to do." Kim stood up "Look I'll go get that water for you and let the others know you're awake but not feeling good. Then you have to rest."

"What time is it? Bella asked with an unsteady voice as big fat tears began to roll down her cheeks

"It's about lunch time" replied Kim. She opened the bathroom door to step outside

"This will kill him." Bella moaned her voice dripping with grief. "You all know how he feels about himself and Leah is no angel…its cruel to punish him like this… to keep him outside the Rez, away from his home, the pack! She sobbed then hiccupped… "To keep him away from me…I need him Kim, I don't care about Leah…I love him and I want him home." The tears rolled again as Kim shook her head

"I'm sorry Bella…I'll get Sam to talk to you" She quietly closed the door as Bella felt another wave of pain hit her hard…the _imprint_ …It was letting her know Paul was gone…she curled herself up and cried till she thought her heart would burst. " _Need…Want.._." echoed in her mind. Whatever he had done she still loved him…always would...

A few moments later the door opened again and Embry came into the bathroom. "Oh Bella honey…" he whispered as he picked her up off the floor and carried her back to the bedroom. Bella clung to Embry's warm body, she was so cold she was shivering…but it was all wrong…he wasn't Paul and the tears began again in earnest.

000

Embry came back into the kitchen and Kim placed a hot cup of coffee in front of him. He nodded his thanks then spoke.

"Bella's in a bad way Kim as I knew she would be. I presume you told her even though Sam thought we shouldn't?" Kim nodded her face sad

"She knew he was gone Embry...the imprint…" she sighed a little "I had to tell her or she would have driven herself nuts trying to find out." Kim poured herself another coffee" What are we going to do about this mess Embry?" she shook her head as she looked at him. Sipping his coffee Embry shrugged his shoulders in response.

"I think the Council have gone too far" he replied placing his cup on the wooden table that Paul had made. "The pack would have kept him in line, it's a knee jerk reaction done out of fear." He sighed a little "Truth is the Council are afraid of their own _Protectors."_

"But to ban him from La Push Embry…and worse keep him from his imprint…really?" Replied Kim she was exasperated. Embry nodded

"I know Kim tell me about it. That bunch of old men who profess to know the legends, who are always harping on about honour and the gift of imprinting and yet they pass a decision that makes a mockery of what they preach"

Embry was angry now having just imprinted with Jessica he understood the pull and the pain of separation. He sighed again "Some of this is Sam's fault you know" his eyes flashed to Kim who looked a little shocked "Leah" he sneered. "Leah has been a thorn in everyone's side since she phased. Her mind is poisoned by her hatred for Emily and Sam's rejection. The entire pack suffers because of her and Sam never tackles the problem because of the guilt he carries about how he treated her." Embry shook his head again as Kim reached out to touch his shoulder.

"This could have been avoided if Sam had taken Leah in hand" Embry sighed long and hard. The conversation was interrupted as Emily came through the back door

"How is she?" Emily asked

"In the bedroom" replied Kim "And not doing too good." The two girls locked eyes "She knows…" said Kim "I told her" her chin jutted defiantly.

"Good" replied Emily "Because if you didn't I would have." She sat down at the table "So" she said glancing at Embry and Kim "What are we going to do to try to put things right?"

000

Bella awoke from her nap and felt a little better despite the pain in her chest. She gingerly got up and not feeling so dizzy made her way to the bathroom. A warm shower would do her good she reasoned to herself.

As the warm water ran onto her head and shoulders Bella relaxed a little and went over everything in her mind. This was a complete mess. Leah was hurting because of Sam and Emily and was hitting out at everyone. Paul was already mad at her over the imprint thing and now with her letting his secret about not wanting children out of the bag he had finally lost it.

Bella sighed No matter how much her love had changed Paul he still had anger issues. She knew deep down he was damaged. She laughed a little damaged like me she thought. Turning off the water she stood tall. They would deal with this together, that was what love was all about… _unconditional._

"Right" she said to herself feeling stronger now "I need to fight for my man as he does for me. I need to see the Council". Wrapping a towel around herself she went back into the bedroom and got dressed.

Entering the kitchen, Emily, Embry, Sam and Kim turned towards her. "Bella" cried Kim "You look better" she swept Bella up into a hug,

"Is there anything we can do for you?"Emily asked.

"Yes" Bella replied a defiant look in her eye "I need to speak to the Council and preferably today"

Sam looked shocked as he spoke "The Council don't meet until later this week…" Bella eyed him with a little distain

"They called an Emergency meeting for Leah so they could punish Paul." she snapped "They can at least damn well extend the same courtesy to me!" her eyes flashed. Embry laughed a little.

"My, my, you _are_ Paul's mate Bella." Embry shook his head and winked at her

"I'll see what I can do" Sam sighed

"Can do what?" Came a voice from the open back door as Jacob strode in Claire following behind.

"Bella wants to speak to the Council today." Emily replied

"Which I doubt they will agree to." Added Sam. Jacob's eyes narrowed then he grabbed Bella into a rib crushing cuddle. He nuzzled her neck then looking round the kitchen said "Pass me a cell I'm calling Billy and if he won't do anything…well maybe it's time I stepped up to my birth right!" Sam stood frozen to the spot as the implications of what Jacob had said sunk in.

Just as Jacob was about to make the call there was a gentle tap at the back door. Kim opened it and there to the surprise of everyone stood Leah. Shocked gasps echoed around the room. Embry lunged for the door

"You are not welcome here Leah not after what has happened don't you think Bella has suffered enough? He shouted his whole body rippled slightly as he fought to control the wolf. Sam tried to ease himself in between the two wolves.

"What do you want Leah?" Bella asked as Emily grabbed her hand silently offering her support.

"I want to speak to you Bella." replied Leah "I have done enough damage to this pack. Please can we talk privately?"

"Yeah right" someone mumbled in the background. Bella studied the she wolf for a moment.

"Ok…" she nodded "I'll give you 10 minutes of my precious time Leah then you go. I have other important things to do like getting my mate back!" With that Bella turned for the living room and Leah silently followed.

 _ **A/N: Are you still with me….? I know...I know angst but you all love it! …So Bella is about to take the Council on…can't wait!**_

 _ **Till next time xxxx**_


	28. This love got me rolling the dice

**Disclaimer: All characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer**

 _ **A/N: Thank you to everyone who reads this story. Hugs xxx to all my reviewers who leave a review every time I publish none of this would happen without your support Im truly blessed xxx**_

 _ **I thought I had better publish quickly as you were all so concerned that Bella would forgive Leah. This chapter is a bit heavy going in parts but stay with it xxx If you get the chance do listen to Ellie Golding "Still falling for you" it fits our two love birds and helped me write this chapter and the …**_

 _ **and now the story continues!...**_

 **Chapter 28 – This love got me rolling the dice….**

Fire and ice

This love is like fire and ice!

This love is like rain and blue skies

This love is like sun on the rise

 _ **This love got me rolling the dice**_

 _ **Don't let me lose**_

 _ **Still falling for you...**_

As the others watched the retreating backs of Bella and Leah Emily turned towards Claire "Where have you been young lady? She asked with a stern voice. The young girl looked at the ground and blushed

"S...sorry Emily" Claire stuttered her eyes fixed on the ground.

"Well I hope you have a damn good excuse for not being in your bed when I looked in this morning!" Emily sighed a little before turning to Sam "Can you take Claire home now she doesn't need to be here." Sam stepped forward.

"I don't want to go Emily" Claire cried "Please don't make me go." Her bottom lip wobbled slightly and she still could not meet her older cousins gaze. Emily stared at her, something was up she thought Claire was normally so compliant and Jacob hadn't left her side since they had both walked in. Then as Sam moved to place an arm around Claire's shoulder it all clicked into place…

"Don't touch her" growled Jacob as he moved in front of Claire taking a defensive position. He reached behind him with his right hand and Claire grabbed it, she peeped around his large body at the others in the room.

"Oh shit!" said Sam as he looked at them "Jacob…" he sighed "Tell me you didn't…"

Jacob stood up straight and as the true Alpha he was towering in height above Sam. "Yes Sam" he quietly replied" I imprinted on Claire."

"Fuck me" gasped Quil who had entered the kitchen unseen during the commotion. "I see it's not got any better since Jared and I went on patrol" His eyes drifted to Emily who just sat there in shock mumbling something about how she didn't know what she was going to tell Claire's mother. "Well in that case…" Quil laughed as he slapped Jacob on the back "Let me be the first to say congratulations dude." He then turned and placed a small kiss on Claire's cheek. "He's a good man Claire he will take good care of you and if he doesn't then 'I'll kick his ass" he laughed

"I know Quil" she replied smiling up at Jake. Another growl made Quil let go of Claire's shoulder. "Easy Jake no need to get all possessive" Quil grumbled "We all know she's yours" he looked up at Jacob and saw something that made him laugh "You haven't completed the imprint have you?" he snickered. Jacob growled even louder "That's why your being possessive the wolfs driving you nuts to claim your mate" Quil almost howled with laughter

"That's it Atera let's take it out side." Jacob snarled. The two young men faced each other off almost standing chest to chest as Sam intervened.

"Right that's enough you two take the pissing contest out of Bella's kitchen she's got enough to put up with without you two kicking off" Sam shouted. Jake and Quil disappeared out back and as Claire went to follow Emily pulled her to one side.

"Have you and Jacob completed the imprint Claire? The young girl shook her head

"No Emily we haven't done anything like that" She blushed slightly "We just talked all night, Jake explained about the wolf, and well what imprinting means and…" Claire sighed "I know you are going to call me stupid but I love him, really I do."

Emily sighed in response to what Claire had said and opened her arm's, beckoning the girl over to where she was standing. Clare immediately stepped into a big hug. "I don't think you're stupid Claire Emily smiled. "After all it happened to me with my Sam. It's just… well you're both so young and you have school to finish and you had your heart set on going to college" Claire looked into Emily's eyes.

"I won't leave him Emily even if I have to turn down college, it hurts to even think about it" Claire sighed loudly "I just need to be near him, to touch him and it...it feels a bit scary…its so intense." Claire sounded overwhelmed as she tucked her head into Emily's neck. Emily rubbed little circles into Claire's back pushing her beautiful long black hair to one side

"I know she sighed I know…

000

Leah closed the door of the living room as Bella turned to face her. She had moved only a few steps when without warning Bella lifted her hand and slapped Leah hard on the side of her face. The she wolf was completely taken aback by this unexpected bout of violence from the normally timid Bella Swan. It didn't hurt as such and most likely hurt Bella more but it was the shock and the feeling of humiliation that got through the normally thick skin of Leah Clearwater.

"That's for Paul." seethed Bella "He's out there hurting somewhere a great deal more than anything I could hit you with" Bella took a deep breath before turning her back on Leah and walking over to the fire place she felt her right hand throb from the slap. She hoped nothing was broken as she ran a finger along the pale drift wood that Paul had fashioned into a mantle shelf. It represented the side of Paul that she knew and loved.

The ache in her chest intensified and a single tear fell in response to the loss that overwhelmed her but Bella willed herself not to be weak and dissolve into floods of tears, not now, not in front of that Clearwater bitch anyways.

Leah stood silent. The Swan girl had balls after all she'd give her that, slapping a wolf and then turning her back on her. She shook her head and smiled slightly maybe she had Swan all wrong after all. It took guts to run with vampires and even more to take on Lahote. Her heart sunk as she thought about Paul and what she had done to him. No one deserved to be banished from his land, his home and his imprint. Leah sighed loudly which brought Bella back from her thoughts.

"So what do you want to say to me Leah?" Bella asked her tone business like "I said I'd give you ten minutes and by my reckoning I'd say you have about five minutes left." She eyed Leah with a look that was nothing short of pure loathing and for a minute a shiver ran through Leah as she met Bella eye to eye.

"I realise that whatever I say you may never forgive me…" sighed Leah. Bella stared impassively at her saying nothing….and that said it all. Leah understood but went on "But it took a beating from Paul…" She noted the slight movement made by Bella as she winced at her words. Leah continued "To finally come to my senses. When Sam and I broke up, it was like I became lost in a downward spiral of misery only to become intensified with the phase." Leah swallowed hard as Bella continued to gaze at her but saying nothing.

"I realise now" she continued "That I have done nothing but fill the pack mind with my poison and I hated to see anyone happy. Sam and Emily…" she paused again "You and Paul. I…I...was jealous!" she cried "Jealous of what you all had and what I had once but it was taken away from me by a quirk of fate!" Leah sank down onto one of the chairs and covered her face with her hands as she started to cry. Bella stood stock still. Part of her wanted to comfort Leah but the constant pain in her chest reminded her that _she_ was the reason Paul was not by her side.

Bella closed her eyes for a moment then sighed "Have you finished Leah?" She asked. Leah sniffed a little then looked up at Bella her eyes pleading for forgiveness that, at this moment in time, Bella simply could not give.

Leah lifted her eyes to meet Bella's and quietly said "I want to help you bring Paul back home and I intend to go to the council"

"I don't think so." Bella spat "You have done enough damage Leah, you and the council."

"Please Bella…" Leah implored "Listen to me. I will retract my statement…" Bella looked at her as she made her decision.

"I need to speak to the council today Leah…" and she hesitated for a moment.

"Mom disagreed with the Council decision when she heard." Leah replied eagerly "She was on duty at the Rez hospital when the emergency meeting was being held."

"Then I think your mother should attend this meeting as a useful ally. Do you think that can be arranged?" Bella replied. Leah nodded her head eager to be of some assistance.

Bella smiled a little, not at Leah but at where this was all heading. A small plan was beginning to form. "Right I need to find Jake!" cried Bella and with that she sashayed out of the room without a backward glance.

000

The old men were disgruntled as they took their places at the Council table. Billy Black rolled his chair up to the table and poured himself a glass of water as he waited for the young men and women to take their seats. He watched Old Quil take his own seat at the table and listened as the old man mumbled his annoyance at being dragged here on a Sunday evening when all he wanted was to enjoy a good dinner and spend some time in front of the TV.

Billy rolled his eyes in response. Then smiled as he noticed the old man jump slightly as he locked eyes with Sue sat at the far end of the table glaring at him. It made Old Quil squirm in his seat as memories of his late wife filled his mind. She had been a shrew and nagged him for the forty or so years they had been married until her untimely passing had freed him from a marriage that had felt like a life sentence.

He looked away from Sue and his eyes searched the hall for the one person he really did not like, the leech loving paleface who since her arrival in Forks had done nothing but disrupt the pack and bring about disorder to La Push. Maybe he thought when he did not find Miss Swan, she had the decency not to turn up after all.

Bella stood in front of the mirror in the small toilet in the vestibule of the Council meeting hall. The face that looked back at her was so pale and was enhanced by her dark hair and eyes. "Finally" she said to herself "I look like a damn vampire." She laughed a little but noticed that her eyes remained sad. The pain in her chest reminded her why she was there. "Paul…" she whispered to her reflection "I love you wherever you are..." Bella stood tall as a light tap could be heard on the door.

"You ready to go Bella? Called Jessica "The Council are seated. They are waiting for you". Bella took one last look at her reflection "I'm doing this for you Paul" she whispered, "For us. I just need to be brave, this love is worth fighting for." She took a deep breath then answered "I'm coming Jessica" as she unlocked the door she said a little prayer "Lord help me, I'm taking a gamble, this love's got me rolling the dice, don't let me lose" and opened the door.

000

Old Quil did not waste time in starting proceedings once he saw Bella enter the room and he welcomed everyone in Quileute knowing that would make Bella feel like the outsider she was. Billy immediately intervened.

"In English Quil" He snapped "Not everyone speaks our native tongue." Bella smiled a little at him and he nodded in return. Old Quil glared at everyone but especially Bella who met his gaze head on.

"So" said Billy "This emergency meeting of the Council has been called to discuss the unfortunate incident between Paul Lahote and Leah Clearwater both Protectors of this Tribe."

"Which we decided upon this morning." Interrupted Old Quil. Joseph Running horse who was seated beside him nodded in agreement and Thomas Ironeyes also nodded his agreement. Billy glared at all three old men.

"What you say is true" replied Billy "But only you three were present. Sue and I were otherwise engaged". Sue nodded her agreement as Billy again fixed his glare on the three old men. Only Old Quil glared back defiantly.

"Paul Lahote deserved the punishment he received" cried Old Quil "It was a fair decision made in the interests of the Tribe and the pack. He attacked Leah…" he continued "And we do not condone violence against women, but then again..." he seethed "What more do we expect from Lahote, his father beat his mother senseless when she was alive and in my experience the apple does not fall far from the tree."

Old Quil's words were received with horror from the pack who snarled and growled in response. Old Quil, Joe and Thomas looked fearfully at the young men. Jacob was right when he guessed the Council were afraid of their own Protectors.

"May I speak?" Bella's small voice brought the attention of the entire meeting solely on her.

"You may Miss Swan" replied Billy

"You believe in the legends Mr Atera? Bella asked. Old Quil shook his head stupid girl he thought

"Yes of course!" he replied "Why shouldn't I when this hall is filled with living proof that the legends are real." He glanced around at the pack.

"So you believe in imprinting? Bella quietly asked

"Of course" Old Quil replied "It is a rare gift and an honour."

"And to become a member of the pack is also an honour?" Bella replied

"Yes!" Old Quil snapped again "I do not know where you are going with this Miss Swan; you know all this already. I am proud of our protectors, those chosen by the Great Spirits to serve the Tribe are honoured and we honour them."

"Really?" Said Bella. "You expect me to believe that?" Old Quil glared at her

"Maybe as an outsider you do not understand our ways." He seethed.

"As a marked Imprint I understand more than you realise" said Bella "I understand that Paul Lahote was chosen by the Spirits to live his life, sharing his body with a spirit warrior and wolf, to give up _everything_ to protect his tribe and to be so highly thought of by the Great Spirits themselves that _they_ gave him an imprint."

Her voice trembled slightly as she continued. "And yet _you_ saw fit to _reward_ him for his loyalty by punishing him with enforced separation from his imprint, knowing full well the acute pain such an action will bring." Bella took a much needed breath she was way out of her comfort zone but this was about Paul…she had to keep fighting "To punish him further by keeping him away from the land he loves and protects?" Bella took another deep breath "Where is the honour and respect you say you have for him, for the pack?" There was silence in the room as all eyes were on Bella. Old Quil said nothing for a moment as Bella continued.

"Do you think that it is right to honour one wolf but not another?" Bella sighed a little before continuing. "To treat Paul with such little respect because of what his father did?" Old Quil shuffled in his seat "You know how Paul suffered as a child yet you did little to help him!" Cried Bella "Will you turn your backs upon him again? " The Council collectively sighed they knew that they had let Paul down in the past, only Billy and Sue had helped as best they could.

"I know." Bella continued "What he did to Leah and I do not condone violence but, my understanding is they fought as wolves and I put it to you that sometimes the man is lost to the wolf and that last night this happened to Paul…" But before Bella could utter another word Leah interrupted her

"May I speak?" Leah stood up a little to the left of Bella and Billy looked at Bella who silently nodded and sat down.

"Yes carry on Miss Clearwater" Said Billy

"Bella." she said" Your understanding of last night's events isn't entirely correct" Bella just looked at her in shock and silently hoped Leah was not about to go back on her word to help. "I am embarrassed to say" Leah continued "That for selfish reasons I goaded Paul Lahote into that fight". A collective gasp filled the room. "He followed me last night to give me a piece of his mind nothing more. He was angry with me I'll agree but that was because I upset his imprint and almost ruined Sam and Emily's Wedding celebration on the beach."

"Yeah you did ruin it as usual" someone mumbled at the back of the room. Leah sighed she knew just how much the pack despised her it was no surprise that they blamed her for everything...

Leah looked at her mother than looked away as she continued. "Paul found me still under the influence of moonshine." Another collective gasp and growling was heard around the room. "He called me a few names and shoved me a couple of times and I shoved back. But then we got into an argument and…I…" she hesitated glancing at Bella "I tried to kiss him" Bella looked back at her a frown on her pretty face. "He tried to push me away but I hung on..." she paused "We could both hear the pack coming in the distance and I don't know why I did it but…" Leah hesitated again

"But what Leah?" Billy asked anger clearly showing on his face.

"I phased and attacked Paul. I attacked him because I felt bad about everyone and everybody. That life had not been fair to me. That because we once had a fling I thought I loved him…and maybe he loved me" she sighed "I attacked him because he had imprinted on Bella …that once again I'd been rejected because of magic." Leah stopped and closed her eyes for a moment before speaking quietly.

"At first he would not fight me" she sighed "Even though I clawed him and bit him but…" she hesitated again. "I goaded him into a fight. I told him that we were alike, that both of us were misfits, unlucky in love. I told him no sneered at him that I had lost Sam and he had been saddled with a pale faced leech lover who should have been killed by the vampires she so loved. That given the chance she would go back to them"

"A tear began to roll down Leah's face "And that if she did I would kill her myself…that Bella was worthless…trash…and at that point, exactly as I wanted he lost it and went for me just as the pack arrived." The room was silent for a moment as everyone processed every word Leah had said.

"Of course I acted up in front of Sam and the others." Leah continued "Paul had landed some blows but so had I and as a wolf it was nothing I couldn't handle but I made the most of it. That was why Quil, Embry and Jared had to hold him off me, he knew what I was doing that I was framing him for something he didn't do." Leah hung her head in shame.

There was a second of silence before the whole room erupted into shouting and growling. Billy's voice was heard above the clamour.

"Silence" His deep bass voice boomed "Control your selves. Where is your Alpha?" Sam stepped forward "I think" said Billy his voice laced with anger "That you need to take control of this pack Uley. I have watched all these months as you let Leah slowly erode the bonds between you all, to upset the natural order and I have said nothing but I cannot sit by and do nothing any longer. He glared at Sam "Bring order or stand down as Alpha Sam"

Sam flinched in response he knew Billy was right. That his guilt over the imprinting with Emily had blinded him to Leah's actions and overshadowed his leadership. He knew in his heart he was on borrowed time that Jacob was almost ready to step up; he had felt the power emanating from him earlier in Lahotes back yard. He nodded to Billy then silently returned to his seat.

"The Council will now consider what has been said." Billy announced with a gruff voice." We will have a ten minute recess then reconvene for our verdict". The pack began to file out for some much needed fresh air. Jacob squeezed Bella's hand then pulled her into a rib crushing signature hug.

"It's gonna be Ok Bells." he whispered in her ear "You were awesome girl." he chuckled "Paul would have been proud if he were here" Bella stiffened slightly at the mention of her mates name.

"I want him back Jake" she sniffled" I won't rest until he's back safe in my arms."

"He's coming back." Jacob assured her "They will lift the ban or Sue will beat Old Quil to a pulp." he snickered at the thought as Bella raised her face to his.

"Have you heard from Paul?" She asked. Jacob wearily shook his head.

"No he's still beyond the pack connection limits. We get glimpses of him but not enough to talk to him." He looked earnestly into Bella's warm cinnamon eyes "We keep telling him to come back Bella but you know what a stubborn ass he is" he smiled a little and Bella smiled back.

"I know she sighed I know…"

000

Ten minutes seemed like a life time to Bella when everything she loved was being held in the balance. Sue came to tell them it was time and everyone filed back into the room. As soon as everyone was settled Billy spoke up.

"The Council have considered all that has been said here tonight and we hereby withdraw the verdict that was arrived at this morning in favour of a new decision." He winked at Bella "We formally lift the ban on Paul Lahote, he is free to return to La Push and to his imprint." The hall erupted into howls and cheering, chairs scraped across the wooden floor as everyone eagerly hugged each other at the result. Bella took a deep breath then visibly wilted leaning heavily on Jacob who was sat at her side.

Jacob immediately stood and picking her up bridal style he walked purposely from the room, the others followed. "I'm taking her home." he announced "Sam you need to deal with Leah she can't be allowed to get away with this scott free." Everyone murmured their agreement. "Come on honey" he whispered to Bella "You need to eat, I'll order something when we get home"

"I love you Jacob Black." she whispered back "You are the greatest best friend in the whole world" She nestled into his body absorbing the heat, her eye lids felt so heavy, the imprint ache still pressing against her chest.

"He's coming home and soon Bella." Jacob said with purpose "Even if I have to go get his sorry ass myself." Bella just smiled in response she couldn't wait.

 _ **And just like that  
All I breathe  
All I feel  
You are all for me  
No one can lift me, catch me the way that you do  
I'm still falling for you...**_

 _ **AN: So Bella stood up to the Council and my my what about Leah bitch or what?**_

 _ **Till next time xxx**_


	29. Where are you?

**Disclaimer: All characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer**

 _ **A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews…big shout out to Twin68 great to hear from you again and love your comments! Xxx. To everyone who reads this story big hugs xxx Thank you for your support**_

 _ **This chapter jumps around a bit but I'm laying the foundations for what's to come so bear with me… and now the story continues!...**_

 **Chapter 29 – Where are you?**

Bella awoke to the sun streaming through the bedroom window and she blinked in surprise given the thunderstorm that had blown in last night. Her stomach rumbled its reminder that she had not eaten much since Paul's abrupt departure early Sunday morning. She sighed loudly… _Paul_ ….the pain in her chest reminded her that despite the Alpha order being lifted by Sam allowing him to return home he had not miraculously appeared at the back door even if she had secretly hoped he would.

As Jake had explained Paul was running wolf and managed to keep just outside the range of the pack connection, he guessed Paul would not know the order had been lifted. He hoped that the imprint pull would eventually bring Paul back to his senses and La Push, that his desperation for Bella would make him attempt to see her.

Bella leaned over on to one elbow, snagging her cell so she could see the time. It was 7:30 in the morning and she immediately sagged back down onto her pillow rubbing her eyes as she did. She looked over at Paul's empty side of the bed and noticed the rumpled sheet and pillow, of course now she remembered Jacob. He had curled up with her, keeping her wrapped in supernatural heat and smell till finally she got the sleep she so desperately needed.

A soft tap at the bedroom door drew her away from her thoughts and Jake poked his head around the door "You awake Bella?" he asked

"I am now." she teased him. A frown appeared on his handsome face before seeing her smiling he realised he had been had.

"Ready for some breakfast?" he asked "You didn't eat much of the pizza last night so I need to feed you up today" he cocked his head to one side as he spoke in that lupine way they all had. "The last thing I need is Lahote on my case for starving his imprint." He smiled. Bella just chuckled in response but her heart lurched at the mention of her mate and the imprint snapped its anger at the separation.

"Ok I'll get up." she answered "I actually could do with some toast and maybe some juice."

"What about pancakes and bacon?" Jake replied rather eagerly "There's fresh coffee too."

"Pancakes?" Bella asked "Wow when did you learn to cook Black?" she teased. Then she looked at him a sly grin on her lips "Ok who is in my kitchen, Emily or Kim?"

Jacob looked back at her and he blushed a little. He actually _blushed_ thought Bella as she watched him. Something else was going on here and she was up in an instant padding barefoot towards the kitchen, Jacob warily following behind. As she opened the door she was greeted by the wonderful aroma of bacon and coffee and then she saw what had Black blushing… Standing in front of her cooker turning more bacon in the pan was Claire. The young girl turned and shyly smiled at Bella.

"I hope you don't mind…" said Claire. "But I've sort of taken over your kitchen and Jacob said you wouldn't be mad." her big dark eyes looked a little warily at Bella

"That's ok Claire, Jakes right as always" Bella laughed "I can see you have been busy and it smells good." She sat down at one of the stools beside the kitchen worktop. Claire smiled at her before her eyes drifted to Jacob who walked up behind Bella. It was then that it all snapped into place for Bella and she turned to look at Jake then back to Claire "You've imprinted!" She cried before jumping down off the stool and launching herself into Jakes arm's then turned and grabbed Claire into a big hug.

Jacob let out a huge sigh of relief "You're pleased?" he asked

"Damn right I am "replied Bella "And Taha Aki has chosen well for you" she laughed "for both of you". A big smile lit up Claire's face, the young girl had been dreading this moment knowing how close Bella and Jacob were.

"Come on sit down and eat" Jake insisted as he pulled Bella back towards one of the stools. Claire placed a plate piled high with bacon in the centre of the worktop and another piled with pancakes, syrup was placed nearby but Bella really didn't want to eat anything other than a piece of toast.

"Claire you have cooked everything really well but please don't be offended if I just have toast." she smiled at Claire "It's just …well…"she sighed

"I think I know now." replied Claire as she touched Bella arm "Really Bella, I finally understand what you and the other girls feel." Another pang of pain and despair swept through Bella as the imprint snapped their need for Paul. Bella closed her eyes for a few moment's, breathing deeply. Jacob pulled her onto his lap, hoping that just the warmth and smell of a pack brother would comfort her.

"I'm sorry." Bella whispered "But I miss him…"

"Is it hurting you now?" Jacob whispered "The imprint…?" Bella nodded against his chest

"Yes" she replied "It hurts real bad." _Need, want_ echoed in her mind and her small hand drifted up to Paul's mark that burned for his touch.

"Bella breathe honey." Jacob sighed cuddling her closer as his eyes wandered to Claire who stood spatula in hand with a worried look marring her pretty face. "Don't worry Claire." He said "Bella is gonna be ok …Paul will be back and real soon" But underneath Jacob wasn't so sure.

000

The sun was setting and the sky was fiery red as Bella settled herself down with her kindle on the wrap around veranda at the back of the house. It had been two weeks since Sam had lifted the Alpha order but there was still no sign of Paul. Her heart ached for him…in fact all of her literally ached for his touch.

Bella had taken to watching the sun set and the sky darken each evening, whilst she read her kindle and drank tea. She told herself it was a quiet place to read, a chance to be alone from the constant attention of the pack and the imprints and they begrudgingly gave her that time. But the reality was deep down Bella hoped Paul would emerge from the forest and she would be waiting, right there on the steps.

She placed her kindle down beside her as she pulled the throw around her shoulders. Fall had sort of crept up on her when she wasn't looking and the evenings were now turning chilly. Her long hair kept falling over her eyes with the light breeze that blew and she started to plait it into one long braid.

A low distant howl startled her from her daydreaming and she turned her head to listen for more. Shrugging her shoulders Bella picked up her kindle again. The pack must be meeting nearby she thought as she dismissed any thoughts connected to vampires. It was only when the moon peeked out from behind some pale clouds that Bella realised she had been outside a long time. She stood up and collected her things and, with one longing last look at the forest at the bottom of the yard, Bella sighed and went back into the house.

Quil was sat at the kitchen table when Bella walked in, she smiled at him "Hi Quil" she said another night another babysitter she thought to herself

"Hi Bella" he replied a grin on his face "Have you eaten?" Quil had been instructed by Emily to check whether Bella ate, all of the pack did the same as she had lost so much weight over the past fortnight that even Sue was now concerned. Bella smiled at him.

"No Quil and, I'm guessing you haven't either?" Replied Bella watching as Quil shook his head "I'm gonna whip up some omelettes do you want to join me?" she asked

"That would be great Bella" said Quil "Can I help in anyway? Bella shook her head

"No its fine I've got it." She smiled then as an afterthought said "But maybe you can set the table?"

"Sure Bella." Quil replied "Maybe we can catch a movie after?" He winked at her. Bella laughed

"Popcorn?" she asked

"You know me so well."Quil laughed he also knew that Bella was tired but could not sleep. A movie on TV would waste a few hours and at least she would be resting.

They quietly ate the omelettes Bella had made, Quil finished off the cheese one that Bella had just picked at and pushed around her plate. He sighed to himself as he rose from the table placing the plates and forks in the dishwasher. If Paul was here now he would drag him outside for a piece of his mind and his fist. Paul was the most stubborn son of a bitch he had ever met. Surly the big ass knew what his absence was doing to Bella? Quil could not understand what was taking Paul so long to come back to La Push; in fact all of the pack were wondering the same.

"Come on" he said to Bella "Let's go find a movie, what do you have in mind?" Bella was just pulling the popcorn from the microwave as she turned to face him.

"Umm…no chick flicks." she smiled as Quil visibly sighed with relief he hated chick flicks and she quickly added "And no classic novel romances." her eyes sad as she caught Quil's

"Cool" said Quil "That leaves action adventure or Sci fi." he narrowed his eyes "Or we can watch a horror movie?" He secretly hoped she would choose the latter and cuddle close when the scary bits popped up.

"You choose…" Bella replied as she followed Quil into the living room. He was already sprawled on the floor DVD's in hand switching on the television. Bella sunk down onto the large sofa and Quil came to join her. He pulled her feet onto his lap, she felt cold and he frowned a little

"Do you want me to light the fire Bella?" he queried

"No its fine Quil" she replied as she pulled the thick throw around herself "I can feel the heat coming from you." she laughed "A fire will just make the room too hot."

"Ok so what about a foot rub, I'm good at that." he sighed a little as Bella watched him "Well at least Mom thinks I give a great foot rub"

"Go on then." chuckled Bella "If it's good enough for your mom its good enough for me."

Bella sighed with contentment as Quil rubbed her feet, the warmth from his body permeated through the throw and her eye lids suddenly felt very heavy. Her head fell back against the cushions and sleep started to claim her. Bella felt so tired she hardly slept at night, the constant ache in her chest reminding her of Paul's absence. _Paul_ …she was startled awake her whole body jolting slightly _need, want_ echoed round and round in her mind, the imprint not allowing her rest that she so desperately wanted.

"Hey now Honey" Murmured Quil "Come here small one." and he pulled her towards his large body. Quil cuddled her "Just sleep Bella I've got you." he whispered "it's all ok" but a tear rolled down Bella's cheek

"I miss him Quil and it hurts." She cried "Why won't he come home?"

"I don't know honey." Quil replied "But you know what he's like, a stubborn ass." Bella laughed a little as Quil cuddled her closer and the smell of pack eased some of her tension away.

"Can't sleep." she mumbled but soon her soft snoring could be heard.

000

Bella didn't feel the change over from Quil to Embry and she was a little startled when she awoke to see Embry looking at her. He released his hold on her so she could pull herself up. All of the pack had realised that Bella slept best when she was held tight, the heat and pack smell somehow comforting her in their brother's absence.

"What…what time is it?" she mumbled

"About 6am" replied Embry as Bella rubbed at her eyes

"Urrgg…" she moaned a little "I'm gonna take a shower then I'll get you some breakfast."

"Great." Embry smiled at her as he got up from the sofa and stretched his long limbs out. "I'll be in the kitchen making coffee" he winked.

When Bella had showered and walked into the kitchen, Jacob and Quil were standing with Embry quietly talking; they stopped as soon as she walked over. They were up to something she could sense it but knew better than to ask…they would just deny it.

"Morning Bells." Jacob laughed grabbing her into a signature hug. He grimaced over her shoulder at the others. Bella felt so thin and the dark circles under her eyes made her look ill. Quite frankly she was pining away for that tool Lahote and that was why he had come over this morning with Quil. He had a plan.

Bella began to busy herself cooking breakfast as the three guys sat at the kitchen table. Embry and Quil both nodded in Jacob's direction agreeing to his earlier suggestion. Jake took a deep breath good he thought let's do it as Bella placed a mound of scrambled eggs on the table and all three wolves tucked in.

000

Paul was busy stalking a deer, his stomach rumbled loudly and to be honest he was sick of hunting as a wolf and even more sick to the stomach with dining raw meat al fresco. The deep ache in his chest made him pant a little which startled the deer into a run. Fuck… Paul thought the damn imprint was making life extremely uncomfortable. Twenty four seven the pull just never let up. Images of Bella flooded his mind. Jeez he needed her but he couldn't go back yet, not since he had stumbled across the large coven that was literally operating in the Quileute's backyard.

He had smelt their stench on the wind and was taken aback to find not only the elusive red head but her accomplice, the dark leech with the dreadlocks. Paul knew he could not take both of them so he had followed them at a distance to find their lair. What he had seen had taken him aback somewhat. There were at least 10 in the coven and from time to time more. At the moment the La Push pack numbered eight experienced wolves (including the unstable Leah) and the two young newcomers Colin and Brady. If this coven attacked Paul knew they would be pushed to contain them and guard the imprints.

He decided reconnecence was the way forward. Gather as much intelligence as he could and somehow get a message back to Sam. Maybe he thought he might be allowed to see Bella. His heart lurched at the thought, he desperately missed his imprint. A few more hours thought and he would attempt to contact the pack through the mind link.

000

Bella's cell buzzed. She knew who it was without looking…Alice Cullen. Alice had been buzzing her since that fateful night on the beach. With the fuss around Paul and Leah no one knew that she had received a text from her former friend that night which had been partially to blame for her collapse.

Bella sighed deeply as her finger hovered above delete, then she changed her mind at the last moment and opened the message. Paul was gone too long and Alice had continued to try to contact her something was wrong, maybe Alice had seen something she reasoned with herself. The text was simple:

 _Please Bella …Call me it's urgent and concerns your safety. Alice xxx_

Bella took a deep steading breath as she closed her eyes. Sitting at the kitchen table Bella pressed the call button. The phone rang twice before Alice could be heard squealing down the phone

"Bella! Oh thank god!" she cried "Thank you, thank you for ringing me I've missed you so much."

"If that's all your text was about." sighed Bella "That you missed me then I'm saying goodbye."

"No!..Bella!...please wait…!" Alice squealed "I meant it when I said you are in danger!"

"From what exactly?" Bella asked quietly

"I have seen the danger Bella." Alice sighed loudly "But there are gaps in my vision and I don't know why. It's never happened before. Look I really need to see you."

"I...I don't think that would be wise." Bella replied knowing full well that Sam would be dead set against that

"Please… Bella!" Alice implored "Look if it helps it will only be Jasper and me."

"Only you two?" Bella checked

"Yes" replied Alice "Edward doesn't know any of this if it gives you some comfort." she sighed.

"Look" said Bella "I need to think about this ok." Alice went to answer but Bella cut her off" No Alice I need time to think." There was a moment of silence then Bella spoke again. "I will text you Alice and soon." Alice sighed a little but she knew not to push, she at least had some sort of open dialogue with Bella and wanted to keep it."

"Ok…" Alice sighed "But please Bella I'm begging you don't take too long making your decision." The line went dead and Alice sighed again as she looked at Jasper. "I could destroy my brother myself…" she seethed "Edward really did a number on Bella." Jasper nodded

"At least she called you Alice." he replied. "And if I know Bella she won't be able to resist finding out what you know…" he cuddled his little mate close. "Now we wait Alice" he murmured "That's all we can do…"

000

Bella sat for an age with her cell in hand mulling over the conversation with Alice. Just as Jasper had surmised Bella did want to know what had driven Alice to make contact again. She had sounded frantic on the call and this had worried Bella even more. Alice was excitable yes, but she was a strong vampire nothing scared her yet Bella had detected fear in her voice.

Placing her cell on the table Bella rose to switch on the kettle to make some tea. Glancing at the clock she noticed it was that time of the evening again _, her_ _time_ with no babysitters. She glanced out of the kitchen window at the dark clouds rushing overhead another storm was coming and the wind was whipping up the fallen leaves in the yard. Her eyes were drawn to the edge of the forest, and she felt an urge to go outside. Grabbing her throw she wandered out onto the wooden veranda and as the wind tousled her long hair around her face she sat down on the top step her heart beating fast.

Just on the edge of the forest where it met the lawn Bella thought she saw a shimmer of light, she strained her eyes but storm clouds were obscuring the light of the moon and everything appeared like a solid black mass…and then…the branches swayed and…

Bella stopped breathing as she slowly stood in anticipation, her mark was tingling almost burning she dared to hope…and out stepped Paul pulling his cut-offs up as he walked. Bella stared for a few seconds in disbelief, before she suddenly found her feet and dropping the throw leapt off the veranda straight into Paul's outstretched arms.

"It's you!" she cried "It's really you" her legs wrapping around his waist. Tears began to fall as she deeply inhaled his scent her mouth found his as they both greedily kissed each other. Paul plunged his tongue deep into Bella's mouth and she groaned in response, as the spicy taste of Paul hit her senses.

"Bella baby..." Paul gasped as he pulled back and then laughing a little said "Breath Bella…breath baby…It's me, 'I'm ok… don't pass out on me." He picked her up bridal style and Bella glanced over Paul's shoulder she was sure she had glimpsed russet fur disappearing back into the forest. Bella smiled to herself, then she wrapped her arms around Pauls broad neck bringing his sumptuous hot lips back to hers…He was home at last and for now that was all that mattered…

 _ **A/N So finally Paul returns home…I think Jake got fed up and went with Embry and Quil to "drag his sorry ass back". Keep with it I promise the next chapter is rather steamy….**_

 _ **Until next time xxx**_


	30. But all your flaws and scars are mine

**Disclaimer: All characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer**

 _ **A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews…I love to read your comments please keep them coming! Xxx. To everyone who reads this story big hugs xxx Thank you for your support**_

 _ **Are you all ready for some SPICE!…I know Bella just can't wait…lol**_

 _ **and now the story continues!...**_

 **Chapter 30 - But all your flaws and scars are mine…still falling for you**

 **It took us a while, with every breath a new day**

 **With love on the line, we've had our share of mistakes**

 _ **But all your flaws and scars are mine**_

 _ **Still falling for you**_

Paul carried Bella into the kitchen his mouth never leaving hers until he placed her on the floor and stepped back looking guilty and sad at the same time. His eyes ran an inventory of his mate's body and he visibly winced at her weight loss and even paler than norm complexion. He knew he had stayed away too long the proof was standing in front of him.

"Bella…" he breathed her name like a prayer "I'm such a fool…as usual…" he hesitated for a moment "I'm so sorry baby…I…" but before he could say another word Bella reached up and placed a finger on his hot lips

"Sshhh don't you say another word Paul Lahote" she whispered "I'm just pleased to have you back". Her hand cupped the side of his face and Paul closed his eyes as he leaned into her touch a low rumble emanating from his chest. With her other hand Bella pushed back his shaggy long hair from his eyes that was full of bits of the forest. Standing on tip toe she placed a kiss on his lips and his eyes snapped open at the touch. Taking his hand she started to pull him towards the door

"You need to shower" she laughed as he pulled back not moving

"No.. lets go straight to bed baby...please?" he pleaded

"No…" she smiled in return "Come on please let me take care of you first." she looked at him with those big doe eyes of hers and he was putty in her hands, all six foot seven of pure muscle meekly following the small girl towards the bathroom. After what he had put them through he thought he would do anything for his Bella, his mate. The wolf huffed in agreement.

Bella turned the shower on as a naked Paul stepped up behind her his heat burning against her back "Shower with me baby" he begged "Please…?" Bella silently nodded as he helped her out of the T shirt and jeans she was wearing. Picking her up he stepped under the shower, then gently placed her on her own two feet ensuring she wasn't gonna slip before turning to face the wall. Paul groaned deeply as the hot water hit his back, he leant against the wall with both arms raised which gave Bella an eyeful of his muscular shoulders and torso tapering down to that cute pert ass of his.

Bella licked her lips as she took in the sight. God she had missed him so much and she would _never_ for as long as she lived, _ever_ get used to a naked Paul, she thought watching the water cascading off that warm caramel coloured skin. She reached round and took the soap and began to lather up his back and shoulders, kneading away the tension she could feel as his skin rippled under her touch. Taking a big dollop of shampoo she stood on tip toes as she ran her fingers through his long hair, scratching his scalp in the way she knew he adored.

A growl escaped from Pauls lips as both the man and the wolf basked in his little mate's attention. She was right as always, he thought to himself he really needed to be clean before he was going to give her the reunion of her life. Somehow he remained in control letting her clean him thoroughly and not take her hard against the wall there and then, despite the mantra repeating in his head, the imprint impatient for what was to come… _mate…fuck…mate…_

Bella placed tiny kisses across his back and shoulders as she continued to work his skin, feeling his taught muscles twitch beneath her lips and little chill bumps rise… Suddenly it all became too much and a little sob found its way to the surface causing Paul to spin round and catch her in his arms.

"Bella?" He queried "Oh baby please don't cry, what's wrong, I know I've been a fool? His beautiful eyes looked tearful as he gazed into hers

She took a deep breath "I'm …oh…I'm just so happy you're back" she murmured against his hot lips "I've missed you so much and …it's just…well" A small tear rolled down her cheek cutting Paul to the quick. "Now you're here with me…" she continued "I'm frightened I'm just dreaming …like I have been every night since you left." she didn't get a chance to say anymore as Paul frantically covered her mouth with his own, picking her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Without breaking the kiss Paul reached behind him and turned the water off, then grabbing a towel which he wrapped around Bella he strode off towards their bedroom.

Paul just could not let her go. He stood holding her to his chest peppering her face in little kisses as she smiled up at him gazing adoringly into his hazel eyes. Bella could see just a hint of yellow near the edge of the iris; the wolf was near the surface she thought, as tingles ran down her spine from the feeling of Pauls hot lips on her cool skin.

"I'm real baby" he whispered, "Feel me, I'm here with you" He slowly kissed along her jaw and down her neck to finally settle on his mark. Bella practically came on the spot as Paul lightly nipped and sucked the extra sensitive skin. She groaned loudly, her eyes almost rolling back into her head as the need and want for Paul rushed through her body like a tsunami. Every sensation was hotwired straight to that secret place and Bella could feel that familiar tightening ache in the pit of her stomach. God she had missed him, wanted him… _now_

Paul growled in approval as both the man and the wolf caught the unmistakable scent of Bella's arousal as it hit them hard. He relaxed his hold so Bella could slowly slide down that firm body of his, the slight friction of skin passing skin as she pressed her hot centre against his taught muscles just added more fuel to the fire that was burning with passion inside them both.

As she slowly descended to the floor Bella placed tiny kisses on that hot caramel coloured skin, her small tongue eagerly tasting the musky, spicy flavour that was just… _oh so Paul_. Somehow Paul managed to hold the wolf in check, he just wanted to throw his mate face down on the bed and fuck her senseless but the man wanted to take it slow and sensual. He wanted to worship her like she deserved.

As her feet touched the floor, he picked her up bridal style and laid her on the large bed. Her dark eyes smouldered with need and lust as she gazed adoringly up at him. He quietly lay down beside her raising himself on one elbow as he kissed her, his tongue plunging deep into her sweet mouth. "Bella…" he groaned as he broke the kiss both of them gasping for air "I love you baby" he whispered "And I'm never gonna leave you on your own again…I promise" Bella just smiled as she pulled his face back to hers.

"Don't you dare…" she whispered "Ever do that again…" as their lips met with a passion, tongues twirling for superiority in a battle neither could ever really hope to win. They shared the same desire, the love, as one united body.

Paul's hand began to softly make its way south closely followed by that hot skilful mouth of his. _Want_ _and need_ echoed through Bella's mind. All her senses were full of Paul and everything was now centring on that one place that throbbed with a burning need, an ache that could only be soothed by him, her lover, her mate.

His mouth greedily latched onto a pink rosebud nipple causing a small cry to escape form Bella's lips as she ran her hand through his hair tugging on the long silky strands as her desire built. "Paul… please…more "she pleaded as he licked and suckled at first one then the other giving each breast his full attention as his little mate tried to pull his head back up to her mouth. His hand moved on down to stroke the silken skin of her thighs and Bella's' cries grew louder with her want. For a moment he placed his hot mouth over hers and kissed her deeply silencing her little mew like sounds and pleading for him to take her now.

Bella's small hips undulated against Paul her need very obvious as her hands, scrambled to find his swollen length but he was not going to give her that ...not yet anyways as his mouth once more descended down her body, licking and kissing his way across her abdomen. Little beads of sweat were gathering on her skin as her body began the desperate sprint to ease that burning desire deep within. Paul growled a little as he greedily lapped the little beads… _pure fucking nectar_ he thought. The sheer _taste_ of his mate, sending both the man and the Wolf into a frenzy of desire.

He moved further down the bed as Bella's breathing became laboured and gently parting her thigh's he lowered his face to take one long flat tongued lick from bottom to top of Bella's hot centre. The poor girl practically screamed as she cried out his name as his tongue moved rapidly against that little swollen nub of nerve endings, her body thrashed around and Paul had to place a heavy thigh across one of her legs and a hand on her abdomen, together gently holding her in place whilst he continued to give her pleasure.

Unable to move under Pauls weight Bella tightly grasped at his hair making him growl as she pushed his head into the centre of her need for more friction until with one last suck Paul brought Bella tumbling over the edge into a hard release her little body shattering into a million explosions of pure pleasure.

"Paul…" she gasped "Oh god…" as she felt the blunt end of his huge erection nudging against her hot entrance "Please…I need to feel you now" she said spreading her legs even further apart to allow Paul to slide easily into her. Both of them sighed long and loud as they united into one. Paul lay quietly for a moment buried deep to the hilt within Bella, almost whispering a silent prayer as he fought to stop from climaxing on the spot. It had been too long since he had made love to his little mate; he vowed to himself he would never leave it so long again.

Bella looked up into those gorgeous hazel eyes of his and placed a small kiss on his hot luscious lips. "I love you so much Paul Lahote." she whispered "Make love to me ...now…please." She pleaded. That was all he needed to know as he began to move, slowly at first watching his little mates eyes as the pupils dilated till there was little warm cinnamon brown iris left, her teeth biting into her lower lip as the pleasure and want from Pauls movements hit just the right spot within her, soothing that ache but building that other desperate need that burned deep within her.

Paul increased the speed of his thrusts as Bella shut her eyes and began to cry his name her nails clawing his back and shoulders imploring him to go _faster… harder_ as her thighs wrapped around his body, her little heels digging into that perfectly formed ass of his. Paul growled as Bella clawed him, his increasingly powerful thrust's driving her up the bed until… he sort of lost his rhythm and came with Bella in one explosive climax. She screamed his name as Paul roared hers so loud that most of the Rez must have heard it! Certainly the pack did as howls were heard in the distance.

Bella and Paul lay joined together and giggling at the sound of his brothers howling and yipping in the distance. "They are pleased for us" he whispered in her ear as she looked at him a trace of embarrassment on her face." I love you Bella Swan" he breathed in her ear before reluctantly rolling off her, afraid his weight was too much for his little mate.

Bella whimpered a little at the loss of Paul's hot body within her own and she nestled up against him as his strong arm pulled her close. He nuzzled her hair placing small kisses to the top of her head that was tucked under his chin. She looked up at him, and then raising herself onto one arm she said those magic words…at least to a wolf anyways…

"Hungary?" She enquired her head tilted slightly to one side

"For you babe…" he whispered "Always…" and he reached to kiss her. She laughed as she pulled away

"No silly…are you hungry for food?" she asked. His stomach growled and gave him away. Bella sat up her long hair swinging over one shoulder Jeez she was fucking adorable he thought.

"Yes but I can wait" he smiled "I need to know that you are satisfied first" he waggled his eyebrows at her.

She looked at him all coyly "Oh I'm satisfied alright" she laughed moving down the bed "Well…at least for the moment…" she called from over her shoulder as she moved towards the door. His eyes tracked the movement and he growled as her shapely ass sashayed out the door. He lay back for a moment and sighed. He was glad to be back and having just made love to his imprint and mate he was still riding the crest of a huge high but….there was still one thing he had to discuss with Bella...the very thing that had started all the trouble in the first place. He pulled his hand through his hair he was going to have to discuss babies and why he didn't want them.

000

Paul and Bella sat in the kitchen as Paul tucked into the huge plate of food Bella had made for him; he had pulled her onto his lap as he fed her some choice bits of meat. Pushing away the empty plate a few minutes later he gently turned Bella's face towards his.

"We need to talk babe." He said his face a little serious. Bella swallowed hard and nodded slightly

"Ok…" she agreed "Let's go back to bed?" He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist she looked adoringly into his eyes. Paul wasn't looking forward to this but things had to be said, he had to set things straight so they could move on.

They sat in bed "I need to tell you why I was away for so long baby" Paul sighed as Bella doodled on his chest with her finger, She looked up at him with nothing but love and trust on her face.

"Go on" she whispered "I'm listening" Paul swallowed hard then taking a deep breath he continued.

"I was on my way back to try to cross over onto the Rez or at least get a message to you to run with me" He looked into her eyes as Bella reached for his face. Softly stroking his jaw she said

"I'd run with you Paul" she smiled "I'd go anywhere as long as I'm with you." He placed a kiss upon her lips and pulled her up onto his body

" _Mine_..." he couldn't help but growl as she answered him

" _Yours only yours."_ Bella sighed as he kissed her again. Paul broke the kiss before it led to other things…

"As I was running home" he continued "I heard Jake, Quil and Embry out searching for me." He looked deep into her eyes "They showed me what you did Bella…" He pulled her tight to his chest "How you stood up to the Council…" he swallowed hard "How you fought for me even though all the evidence said I had beaten Leah and wasn't worth your love" he faltered slightly "That you love me so much you took on Old Quil" A small smile pulled at the corners of his mouth how he would have loved to have been there to see that.

Bella sat up and taking Pauls face in both her hands she said "I love and trust you Paul" she placed a small kiss on his hot lips "I'd walk to the ends of the earth for you…" she paused as she looked deep into those beautiful hazel eyes "Because you _are worth it_ " she sighed "Because my love for you is _unconditional_...I love you just the way you are, all your flaws and scars are mine" Then she kissed him deeply and a low rumble of approval emanated from Pauls chest as he pulled her down onto his chest and stroked her long hair.

"I don't deserve you." he sighed. Bella made to protest but he just gently pushed her head back down on his shoulder "But I love you more than my own life. "He kissed the top of her head then continued. "I understand that Leah came clean in front of everyone" his voice was even despite how he felt about her deep inside. "But you need to understand that what happened that night and how Leah acted…" he sighed "How Sam immediately believed everything Leah said…well it hurt Bella". He shut his eyes as memories of the betrayal he felt washed over him once more. He had thought long and hard about that night. He continued to softly stroke Bella's hair as he spoke.

"I was so angry with Leah and the Council. That they called an emergency meeting, to deal with my so called crime." He paused for a second as the scene came crashing back into view in his mind."I was angry with everyone Bella, especially Old Quil who had held a grudge against my father for years and punished me for the crime of being Joe Lahotes son." He took a deep breath before he continued and Bella wove her fingers with his on his right hand then placed a small kiss over his heart.

"I could not believe how they just accepted everything Leah said. They didn't even give me the chance to speak. No one wanted to hear my side of the story. I was just dirt…son of a woman beater and a drunk." he swallowed again trying to keep control of his voice and his emotions "That I was guilty and dangerous…so dangerous that I was banned from the Rez….so dangerous that even my Imprint was to be kept from me." He looked away fighting to keep a leash on his emotions.

"Never" Bella roused herself up to look him in the eye "They will never keep us apart Paul" She leaned in and kissed him deeply but Paul pulled back he wasn't finished.

"But most of all…" he continued a spark of anger igniting the yellow of the wolf in his eyes "I am angry with Sam." he pulled Bella closer to his chest as he spoke. "Sam did nothing Bella. He totally believed everything Leah said. He did nothing to defend me in front of the Council." Paul narrowed his eyes "I believe that his continuing guilt at the way he treated Leah over Emily blinds him to how she is tearing the pack apart. That on some level Sam still loves Leah and he was only interested in her welfare not mine." Paul paused for a moment still hurt by Sam's actions. "Sam…my..my Alpha he choked "Basically...he…he threw me to the sharks that morning and Old Quil pushed for a punishment that did not fit the crime."

Bella stroked the side of his jaw and cupped his face in her hands "I love you so much Paul" she whispered "I'm proud of you and who you are". Paul lent into her hand and closed his eyes Sam's betrayal had cut deep into Paul's soul and the wolf howled within.

"I was shocked at the decision at first…" Paul almost whispered "To be banished from the Tribal lands that I love and protect…"he swallowed hard "But to be ordered to stay away from you my imprint was a step too far. I…I…" He stuttered a little "I could not believe it when Sam Alpha ordered me to ensure the councils ruling was obeyed. Sam knew, he fucking knew how much not seeing you would hurt…yet he did that to protect his bitch, fucking Leah"

"I was so angry Bella and I didn't want to prove them right by losing it in front of the council s I took off there and then." Paul sighed a little "I had to get away before I did something really stupid." Then Paul sounded real angry "The look of pity in Sam's eyes!" he growled "When someone on the Counsel mentioned you Bella, that you were shackled to a loser like me!"

"You know that wrong Paul Lahote!" Bella almost shouted as she sat up in the bed "You are most definitely not a loser!" She crossed her arms in front of her body "From what you have just told me" she almost growled "It's Sam who is the loser and we should be pitying poor Emily who's stuck in the middle. Fuck Leah! she squealed "Fuck that bitch to hell!" Paul grabbed her little hands and pulled her back down.

"I love you so much when your feisty." he laughed low and sexy "My little fire cracker."

"Humph" Bella replied "Yes I am a fire cracker, when it comes to my man.!" Her eyes blazed with indignation at what Paul had been put through. He pulled her face towards his and planted a big hot kiss on her lips.

"Told you before firecracker" he whispered "But I'll say it again I'm the luckiest guy in the whole world to have you." Bella calmed a little in his warm embrace and reached to kiss him again but he wasn't finished talking…he kissed her hand then began to speak.

"I ran wild, almost lost my mind, for a couple of days after the Council decision, then I came back and tried to cross into Quileute land but the Alpha order stuck and no matter how hard I tried I could not cross the line." Paul took another long low breath "I was so angry and frustrated, I headed off towards the mountains and just ran wolf making sure I was outside the pack mind connection."

"I felt betrayed by my brothers and didn't want them in my mind." He hesitated a little as he looked at Bella her small face tipped up towards his "I knew the pack were calling me… especially Jacob." He smiled a little "It won't be long now Bella, I can feel the Alpha rising in Jake he will take his rightful place and soon. Then maybe we will have an Alpha who isn't compromised in the way that Sam so obviously is."

He kissed Bella long and slow. Now wasn't the time to talk about babies he would leave that for a few days he thought. Right now his little mate needed more loving…and he couldn't wait to begin…He knew they wouldn't be disturbed for the next few days, Jake had assured him that he and the others would enforce it. Fuck Sam …his days were numbered….

 _ **A/N: He's back…Well do you agree with his views on Sam?...I think he is compromised with his feelings for Leah but Paul is right Jacob is almost ready to take his rightful place…**_

 _ **Until next time xxx**_


	31. Don't tell me what I can and can't do!

**Disclaimer: All characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer**

 _ **A/N: Thank you so much for your support and your reviews…I love to read your comments please keep them coming! Xxx. To everyone who reads this story big hugs xxx**_

 _ **This chapter has lots going on I hope you enjoy…let me know what you think!**_

 _ **And now the story continues!...**_

 **Chapter 31: Don't tell me what I can and can't do!**

Whilst Bella and Paul were getting down to some serious love making, Jacob accompanied by Embry and Quil had gone straight to see Sam. Jacob was angry with the way things were at the moment. The pack was in disarray, Leah had seen to that. Slowly but surely she had strained the bonds that held the wolves together to almost breaking point and Sam's obstinate refusal to deal with her was putting both the tribe and the pack in danger.

As he ran to Sam's house he recalled the memories of the vampire coven Paul had shared and this only infuriated Jacob further. If I were Alpha he found himself thinking, I would straighten this mess out and now.

"Too right you would." Came Embry's voice almost shouting in Jacobs head

"Yeah you should step up Jake, take back what is rightfully yours." Quil joined in. Jacob huffed in reply he was a little annoyed at him-self for letting that thought slip out.

"Come on Jake." Embry whined. "We agree with you. The tribe and the pack are in danger whilst Sam remains as Alpha." Jake said nothing in reply as his claws dug into the soft soil of the forest, picking up speed as the three wolves ran in close formation. He turned his large head towards Embry; his dark eyes met those of his friend.

"I really wish it were that easy Embry." Jacob huffed "You both know that if I challenge Sam for the position of Alpha he could want to fight and that's the last thing we need at the moment." He looked away concentrating on the path ahead. "Besides Sam stepped up to the role when there was no one else."

"Yes but he lets Leah get in the way of his decisions." replied Embry "Look at the way he treated Paul…" he didn't have to say anything further as all three wolves bristled with anger over the unfair treatment of their brother.

"Em's right Jake the pack was doing okay until _she_ phased and joined." Quil moaned. Jacob stayed silent as he sped through the forest, anger evident in his huge strides and bared teeth.

"Look I can see your point of view Jake." conceded Embry "You're right that Sam stepped up to the role and led when he had no choice" The three wolves slowed down as they neared their Alpha's house "But that was before _you_ phased and now it's time for you to lead, take back the role you were born for Jacob"

The three wolves stood with Sam's house in sight as Jacob shook his huge wolf head and huffed glancing at both his brothers as he spoke. "The pack needs stability not a civil war. Jared for one will back Sam they were friends before all this bullshit kicked off."

"And in the past Paul would have jumped to Sam's defence too but now." Quil shook his head "Paul would jump at a chance to take Sam down, he'll side with you Jacob as will Em and me"

Jacob sighed "You see…" He looked at both his friends shaking his head "Already we are talking about taking sides. The pack is compromised as it is and I will not add another division at a time when we need to be united. I'm sorry but I will not stand against Sam… not now." With that Jake turned and moved towards Sam's house.

"Maybe not now." sighed Embry as he watched his friend run ahead "But you will Jake and soon I can feel the Alpha wolf in you, he's gonna want what is rightfully his."

Problem was Jacob could feel it too. Now that he had imprinted his wolf felt the need to assert himself as leader, to put Sam in his place. Jake sighed to himself he wasn't sure for how much longer he could hold out from challenging Sam, every day since the imprint the desire to challenge Sam grew stronger. He could feel the anger curling like a snake waiting to strike but for now his wolf sulked in the background waiting for his moment.

Reaching the edge of Sam's backyard Jacob phased seamlessly from wolf to man leaving Quil and Embry under the cover of the forest. He knocked loudly on Sam's door and was greeted by Emily

"Hi Jacob" she smiled Do you want to come in?" Jake shook his head and Emily looked a little alarmed as she took in the sombre mood emanating from him, but before she could utter another word Jacob spoke.

'I've come to speak with Sam is he in? Jacob looked over the top of Emily in time to see Sam appear from the living room.

"Jake" he called "Come in…"

"I'd rather you came out" Jacob replied. "I've got Embry and Quil waiting in the forest, its pack business." He smiled a little at Emily who was looking concerned as she glanced from Jake to Sam. Something was going on she could feel it, feel the change in Jacob's demeanour. He seemed to ripple with power and strength. When had he grown into this enormous muscular man that stood ominously in her doorway? She thought to herself.

Sam kissed Emily lightly on the cheek as he passed by "Won't be long." he murmured "Then we'll watch that film together ok." Emily smiled up at him but she was still unsettled. The baby kicked hard at that precise moment which diverted her attention away from the two wolves as Sam closed the door, behind them.

Jacob began to walk a little ahead of Sam towards the edge of the forest "Pauls back" he said as he turned to face his Alpha. Sam looked both surprised and relieved at the same time.

"Thank the Spirits." he replied "Bella was looking dreadful last time I saw her." Jake just nodded as he turned his back and continued walking "We have something to share." he said "Paul had some interesting news when we finally caught up with him." Jacob shrugged off his cut offs and phased swiftly into the russet wolf. He did not see the look on Sam's face as he narrowed his eyes at Jake's back.

So…Sam thought Paul did not just turn up Jake went to get him without my knowledge or permission. He began to shake as anger coursed through his veins his wolf alert to his rival. Sam phased shortly after and ran after Jake.

As he ran to the small clearing deeper in the forest Sam found Jake, Embry and Quil waiting. He eyed all three wolves warily. Jacob huffed "Is this what we've come to…" he growled, "Where we don't trust each other?"

"No…" Sam snapped in reply. "But none of you thought to inform your Alpha that you were going off after Paul today."

"We were off patrol duty." Jacob snarled back "And besides you had lifted the Alpha orders but Paul did not come home and Bella was getting weaker. I could not stand by and do nothing."

Sam growled his fur bristled. "Are you trying to say I did nothing to help Bella? It's not my fault Lahote is a stubborn bastard"

Jacob whined a little he did not want to argue with Sam "Look… Bella's my best friend. We both have our imprints but I will always care about her Sam." Jacob huffed "It's only by chance that we actually found Paul as he had made the decision to try to come back anyways." Sam calmed a little but he began to pace in front of the three wolves, there was more to this little impromptu meeting…Jake had mentioned they had something else to share.

"So what is it you want to talk about besides the return of Lahote?" he whined "You mentioned pack business?"

"This…" said Jacob as he shared Paul's memories of the vampire coven he had found. Sam's eyes widened in alarm, and he snarled in response, the hackles on his back rising.

"Fuck" Sam growled "And we thought we were dealing with just two." Sam stood tense as he watched through the minds of his brothers the comings and goings of the vampires. This wasn't what he had expected from this meeting because if he was honest with himself he too could feel the Alpha rising in Jacob. He knew deep down that it was only a matter of time before the Alpha wolf in Jake would force him to make a move and soon. Sam's own wolf snarled in response to the perceived threat. He had a pup on the way and his wolf would fight to protect his place in the pack.

"Well that certainly changes things!" Sam spat when the scenes finished "Thank the spirits that Paul is such a strategical fighter and gathered what he did. It's just a pity he did not come back earlier." He huffed "The Council won't be pleased when they hear about this." Hearing Sam mention the Council and the way he felt about them at the moment made Jacob paw the ground with his powerful claws his tail swishing in anger.

"Maybe we should thank the spirits that Paul came back and shared the information in the first place" growled Jacob "Considering how the Council and his pack treated him." Sam bristled a bit and his lips drew back baring his teeth at Jakes words.

"I don't know what you are getting at" growled Sam "Paul got a fair hearing the first time and after Leah came clean the Alpha orders were lifted." Jake, Embry and Quil growled their disapproval earning them a dark look from their Alpha. Jacob finally lost patience

"Perhaps you need to see this Sam" he said as he shared more of Paul's memories. Sam visibly winced as Pauls thoughts and feelings washed over him, the hurt, the betrayal but most of all the pain at the separation from his imprint.

"Considering how Paul feels" Jacob snapped "We are fucking lucky he came back to warn us at all, even if it was only because he thought it would help him get access to Bella." Sam said nothing but his eyes blazed at Jacob. "His imprint Sam…" snarled Jacob feeling the anger swirl from his wolf. "You ordered him to stay away from his fucking imprint. How could you do that? You fucking know none of us would ever hurt our imprints." Jacob let Pauls hurt wash over Sam again which left the black wolf panting.

"You need to do something to repair this pack Sam" Jacob growled as he towered above his Alpha "Take Leah in hand and fucking _lead_ us. This land is in danger and we must be ready to meet that threat head on."

Sam whined his agreement he suddenly felt tired so tired of this responsibility that had been thrust upon him. "You're right Jake" he conceded "I will call a pack meeting for tomorrow and we'll get Paul to share everything he knows with the entire pack."

"Paul won't come" replied Jacob "I've told him to stay with Bella for the next couple of days. They've been through enough and need that time to reconnect, appease the imprint." From his stance it was obvious to Embry and Quil that he would not accept any challenge to what he had just said and Sam knew it too. He looked at Jacob for a few moments, wolf regarded wolf and then…

"Yes you're right Jacob" he sighed as he phased back to the man and without looking back he continued in a low voice "You will make a fine Alpha one day"

"And that day can't come too fucking soon" thought Quil as he watched Sam walk away.

000

"No fucking way Bella!" Paul roared across the kitchen "Hell can fucking freeze over before I allow you to meet up with that fucking leech!" he seethed

"The leech in question has a name" Bella quietly responded to Paul's outrage "Its Alice"

"I don't give a fucking rats ass what the tick is called you are not to text her let alone meet with her!" He was visibly shaking now, the wolf off the leash "Do you understand me Bella?" he shouted his fist banging down on the wooden work surface with a crash" I won't fucking allow it!"

"I will text and meet who I like Paul Lahote!" Bella shouted her patience was wearing thin "You are not my keeper!"

"Over my fucking dead body you will" Paul shouted back

"I wish I hadn't told you now you …you…fucking big ass" Bella screamed as she turned and ran towards their bedroom slamming and locking the door behind her. Paul ran after her and banged furiously on the door

"Open this fucking door Bella before I break it down" Bella lay on the bed crying with frustration and anger as Paul thumped a fist against the solid wood. As the sound of her crying reached his ears he stilled his actions and swallowed hard, taking a deep breath…"Bella…" he called "Please baby open the door…"

"Go away…!" Bella cried "Just leave me alone you...you selfish controlling bastard…"Paul ran a hand through his hair and closed his eyes, a sigh escaping from his lips. He'd done it again lost his temper and his mouth had run wild…

"Bella baby …I was just thinking of you." He moaned. "I don't want you getting hurt. Please open the door… please baby.." he whined his voice strained with emotion…"I can't bear to be separated from you…" he leant his forehead against the door "Please Bella I need you, don't do this please I need to touch you…" he panted as he leaned back against the wall looking at the floor, wondering how they had gone from having crazy non-stop sex for the last two days to a locked door between them.

A wave of pain washed over him and he clenched his hands in response. To be honest he still hadn't recovered from being forcibly parted from her, it scared him, and as the imprint tightened its grip another wave of pain hit his chest… he drew in a ragged breath as he was completely overwhelmed by the need to hold his imprint… smell her aroma, mark her again …"It hurts…I need you…please" he groaned. "Bella please...I'm sorry baby". Behind the locked door Bella felt the imprint pull too as a wave of pain washed over her little body, her need for Paul just as great as his for her…she needed to smell his musky spicy scent, to taste his kisses…

Paul lifted his head and relief washed through him at the sound of the small click as Bella unlocked the door. He pushed it open to find his imprint standing head down her little arms wrapped around herself, just like she used to when Cullen first left her. Guilt and pain washed over Paul as he stepped forward, gently pulling her arms away as he lifted her up against his chest. Bella tightly wrapped her legs around him laying her head on his shoulder.

"Bella baby…" he crooned "Oh baby I'm sorry…" He snuffled with relief into her hair deeply inhaling her sweet aroma, comforting both the man and the wolf. Bella lifted her face to his her eyes were puffy and red which only increased Paul's guilt and in response he peppered her face with tiny kisses...

"It's because I love you so much" he whispered "That I can't let you go anywhere that the wolf and I deem as dangerous baby" He paused a little "And leeches are _dangerous_ , I know you don't see them like that but it is in their nature to be unpredictable." His hot lips found hers and he kissed her slow and deep, both of them relieved to feel each other.

"I know Paul" Bella replied "I know …but sometimes you can be so...so… infuriating!" she sighed loudly "But" she continued "I need to see Alice…" she paused looking into Pauls beautiful hazel eyes "I know her and I think she has something very important to share or she would not have gone against Edwards wishes and contacted me." Bella felt Paul's body stiffen slightly in response to hearing Edwards name but he held his tongue so she continued "Important news not only for me, but it may also impact the tribe and the pack" Paul nodded his eyes concerned.

"Ok" he sighed as Bella's eyes shot back to his "But you meet under my terms ok?" Bella nodded eagerly

"I can deal with that" she smiled a little "If it will appease both you and the wolf"

"It will" Paul agreed "I'm still not entirely happy but if I can control where and when the meeting takes place I can live with that." he growled a little as Bella kissed him licking his lower lip begging for entrance. He obliged and Bella deepened the kiss both of them groaning loudly. Paul pulled back for a moment and looked at her

"You are a devious little thing." he smiled "Somehow despite my best judgement you always get your own way."

"Hmm…" Bella smiled looking all innocent as she kissed his luscious lips again. Paul chuckled deep and sexy as he dragged his mouth away from hers leaving a trail of hot open mouthed kisses along her jaw and down her neck sending a million tingles down her spine hotwired to that secret place down below. "But …" she breathed "I like to reward those who are nice to me" her eyes twinkled with mischief.

"Oh really?" Paul whispered "And what sort of reward may I expect?" his breath felt hot and tingly on her sensitive skin.

"Oh I think you already know that" Bella whimpered as Paul sucked his mark

"Lucky we are in the bedroom then" replied Paul as he nipped at the sensitive skin sending a shock wave of pleasure through Bella's body as he pushed her up against the wall, rocking his hips into her. Bella's hand slid between them and popped the button of his jeans before both her hands tugged them downwards.

"Naughty girl" Paul whispered "I don't think I'm gonna make it to the bed." Bella shook her head in response, her heart beat picked up with excitement and Paul heard it immediately as he gently rocked against her hot centre again.

"Nope" she said as she felt her jeans fall south and with one quick rip another favourite pair of panties joined the other casualties from the last couple of days. "I'm gonna have to go commando" she moaned as Paul pushed into her with one thrust "I'm running out of underwear…" she panted relief washing through her body as she felt his heat inside her.

"I love it when you talk dirty babe" he breathed low and sexy "I'll have a permanent hard on if I know you're not wearing panties all the time." He began to move slowly and luxuriously as Bella moaned in response. One of the perks of being with a wolf she thought was the way he could hold her aloft with ease and still fuck her senseless.

All the arguing and worry about leeches floated away on the back of a wave of pleasure as Paul increased the speed of his thrusts and with one last long grind they both cried out loudly together. Paul rested his brow against hers as they both caught their breath.

"Thank god" Bella whispered as the last wave of pleasure subsided "That we don't have neighbours directly next door… you nearly thrust me through the wall!" she giggled. Paul loved to hear that giggle and he laughed in response as he gently eased himself out of her body, his gorgeous sexy eyes still full of lust.

"Come on" he whispered carrying her bridal style "Let's go to bed" Bella nodded and replied with a hot steamy kiss…

000

The next day Bella sat with Jessica in her kitchen as Paul paced the floor, Embry Quil and Jake stood nearby they were all agitated by what Bella had just done. They had clearly heard the leech during the call.

"So…" Paul began. "The leeches have agreed to our plans?" Bella nodded then sighed she knew all four wolves would have heard every single word Alice and Jasper said during the call but she played along to keep Paul calm.

"Yes Alice was just so relieved to hear from me that she would have agreed to anything just to meet up" she smiled a little as she reached out to hold Pauls hand. He pulled her close to his body and inhaled her scent.

"But can they be trusted?" Embry asked his eyes running over his own imprint. He could not imagine letting Jessica meet with leeches and he wondered how Lahote was staying so calm.

"Of course" said Bella "And besides with Paul's plan neither they nor me will be out of your sight and they would not risk exposure in front of all the other human's" Paul kissed the top of Bella's head. He still wasn't happy but at least if Bella met the leeches in the coffee shop amongst other humans they would have to behave. At least that was the theory.

"What about Sam?" Bella asked

"What about him?" Paul retorted

"Well…does he know about this?" Replied Bella already suspecting that Sam did not or he would have been standing in her kitchen. Paul shook his head

"Nope and he's not going to either" he growled "You are my imprint and I decide what's best not Uley" Bella said nothing further she knew how Paul was still feeling where Sam was concerned. Maybe it would all sort itself out in the end but as she glanced around her kitchen taking in the three other wolves she felt that somehow this was only the beginning.

000

"Oh no…!" whined the little voice of Alice Cullen "Oh Jaz what has she gone and done?" Jasper looked into the dazed eyes of his little mate

"Alice what's wrong?" he whispered "What do you see…is it Bella?" He asked. Alice slumped forward slightly in her seat and her golden eyes refocused as she came back to the present. Lifting her little head she turned to face the concerned eyes of her mate.

"Rosalie…" she sighed "Jasper… Rosalie has told Edward about the threat to Bella. He can't come here Jasper you know what I have seen" She whimpered a little as Jasper pulled Alice into his arms. He softly stroked her hair as he spoke.

"Shhh Alice its ok" he sighed "You know yourself that your visions are subjective, that the many decisions that shape a future have yet to be made" He pulled her face up towards his "That the final outcome is yet to be determined." Alice nodded slightly in reply but her mind spun. She had seen an outcome and it had not ended well for either Bella or Edward. What worried her was she had seen no others and usually she did.

"We need to contact Carlisle" she whispered "Maybe he can help…" Jasper nodded in agreement

"I think you are right to speak with him Alice." he replied "Call him now and let him know that you are meeting with Bella tomorrow and that Edward knows." He kissed her lightly on the lips "And Alice…" he sighed as she looked up into his darkened eyes "You had better tell him what we know about the Denali coven… things have gotten out of hand." Alice nodded as she pulled her cell from her bag.

"I'll call Carlisle then we hunt Jaz, you have gone too long without feeding." she replied as she reached out and gently stroked the side of his face. The phone buzzed a little.

"Hello Dr Carlisle speaking" came that unmistakable calm voice from the other end of the line.

"Carlisle its Alice I've got some bad news…"

000

Edward Cullen glanced at his watch and then up at the ever changing gate numbers and flights as he stood in the Brazilian Airport. Damn Rosalie he thought to himself she had enjoyed herself far too much when she had called to tell him that Bella Swan was in danger once more despite the departure of the whole Cullen family from Forks. His fingers of his right hand pinched at the bridge of his nose to ease the pressure that he felt there and he closed his golden eyes for a few seconds.

How could this have happened? He had unwillingly left Bella so she could lead a normal human existence, be safe from the monster's that he brought into her life, safe from him and his desire to turn her, to have her all to himself for eternity. Now from what Rosalie had told him this was not the case. His eyes snapped open as the announcement that his plane was boarding rang out around the small airport.

The normally polite and unflappable Edward Cullen moved swiftly towards the gate. Fuck James he thought if it weren't for him none of this would be happening...and now despite his best efforts to track that bitch Victoria it would seem that both her and her dark companion Laurent were still in Washington, only miles away from his Bella.

 _His_ Bella…if his heart was still beating it would have missed a beat at the thought of her name. Edward sighed as he took in a deep breath he did not need. He still loved her, _wanted_ her. The memory of her scent washed through him as her blood sang to him once more. He was going to save her and this time he was not leaving her _ever_ again.

000

Tanya poured over the accounts laid before her Eleazar stood by her side ready to answer any question she may have.

"And you think that this particular night club would be an ideal investment?" she enquired glancing sideways at her faithful friend.

"Yes" Eleazar smoothly replied "Not only are the accounts sound I have seen for myself that the business is good. One of Seattle's hottest night spots too." he smiled at her. "Nearly every night the club is full to capacity."

"What about our other interests?" she almost purred with satisfaction "The market for that exists at the club?" She enquired.

"Oh yes Tanya our human _friends_ can obtain anything their addictions require." he smiled "From designer highs to good old fashioned heroin." He laughed a little "And from there the local markets outside the club. We will be in full control of the west side of the city." Tanya straightened up to face him.

"You have done well my friend" she smiled before turning her attention back to the accounts. "But what about the east side of Seattle?" Her eyes flickered to his "Does Maria know we are about to buy this club?" Eleazar sighed a little

"Of course her spies are everywhere Tanya and this will worry her." He walked towards the window and looked out. Twilight was coming and he had promised his mate they would hunt tonight. Keeping his back towards Tanya he continued "Maria may control the east side but she too had plans for the West side markets. This will be a tough blow to her plans and we must be on our guard." Tanya shuffled the papers on her desk as Eleazar turned to face her,

"Will she be a problem for us Eleazar?" sighed Tanya "She has her army but will she risk an outright war?"

"I doubt she has the stomach for a battle in the city too much attention." replied Eleazar "Besides it will infuriate the Volturi you know Aro has ears everywhere." He smiled again "No one wants the Volturi involved. At least not involved by coming here."

"I agree" Tanya replied "We all know that Caius hates to leave Italy in the middle of Summer, when he has that dark dank castle to hide in…he will be in a foul temper if he's forced to leave Italy"

"And let's not forget" added Eleazar "Whilst they get their payment's each month they are happy to keep out of the day to day business." A knock at the door silenced their conversation.

"Come in "Tanya called out. The door opened and a young male vampire stepped in. "Ah good" said Tanya "I was just about to call you" she smiled a little at the young man as he moved towards her desk. "So how is our little project coming along?"

"Real good Tanya" the young man replied "The training is coming along well." Tanya beamed a big smile at him

"That's good news my young friend" she replied "And are you sure you can keep them under control till we need them?" The vampire nodded

"That's why we hired him because he's so experienced in this area" Eleazar smiled turning towards the male vampire "Isn't that so Peter? Asked Eleazar.

"Correct" replied Peter "My experience with New-born's is second to none." he grinned

"Excellent!" replied Tanya "Well I'm finished here for now Eleazar. We will go ahead with the purchase let them know" she turned walking towards the door "You and Charlotte are joining us for in the hunt later?" she asked her red eyes glinting

"Of course" Peter smoothly replied "I hear we are travelling to Port Angeles to dine" he smiled as they left the office together. Eleazar closed and locked the door as he left. In the shadows Laurent watched them leave with interest…New-born's he smiled to himself things had just got very interesting…

 _ **A/N: Oh my oh my ….things are moving into place!**_

 _ **Till next time….**_


	32. Halloween Treats

**Disclaimer: All characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer**

 _ **A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who reads this story but please, please leave me a review! I can only guess you are all enjoying it because the visitor stats say so! Even if you hate the chapter or think I should be considering something else or you have a fantastic idea …please share! Xxx**_

 _ **I really wanted to get this chapter to you in time for Halloween but life got in the way…sigh! Love writing this tale as I'm still in love with Lahote and I guess you all are too…and now the story continues...**_

 **Chapter 32 - Halloween treats**

"It's your birthday today Paul why didn't you tell me?" Bella sighed loudly. Sometimes Paul infuriated her with the way he regarded himself as of so little importance. He shrugged his shoulders and carried on eating his breakfast. Jared was on his way in the truck to pick him up for work and it was taking all of Paul's focus to be able to leave his imprint for the first time since he came back to La Push.

Bella sighed again as she placed her cell back down on the counter top in her neat kitchen. Seth had excitedly text her about Paul's birthday as soon as Sue had mentioned it earlier that morning, he knew Bella would want to know and he also knew Paul would have hidden it. She wandered over to where Paul sat on a stool and pressed herself into his back winding her little arms around his neck. Bella placed soft kisses on the back of his neck and was rewarded by a loud rumbling sound coming from Paul's chest.

"I love it when you purr" she sighed and was met by a low growl which made her giggle as it vibrated through her little body

"I don't purr… I'm not a cat" he replied but he lifted his head into her hand in that odd animalistic way they all had as she stoked the back of his hair.

"Oh yes you do Paul Lahote" She laughed "It's a wolf purr...you do it whenever you really like something." He shuffled in his seat he knew she was right but the wolf was indignant at being compared to a cat. "Happy Birthday Paul" she whispered in his ear noticing the goose bumps appear on his arm as her breath tickled his skin. She so loved that she could do that to him, to be able to bring him to his knees with a soft caress… "I love you..." she didn't get to say anymore as he swiftly pulled her round and onto his lap. Pauls hot lips found hers and he nipped at her pouty bottom lip before deepening the kiss.

Bella groaned into his mouth. How does he do that? She wondered as the kiss started a crescendo of tingly feelings that literally made her toes curl and secret places yearn for his touch. Paul broke the kiss and chuckled as he looked at her knowing what he had done.

"Later..." he growled." I can smell you… you want me ..."

"Gah" she cried a little exasperated "It's not fair that you can smell that…it so gives you an unfair advantage!" but he just laughed as he pushed her off his lap lightly slapping her pert behind as she walked away.

"I want you just as much so off you go" he growled again. "Or I won't be leaving with Jared who is about to pull up outside any moment now." He cocked his head to one side obviously having heard the truck approach whilst they had been otherwise engaged.

Bella listened and heard the hooter sound. "No fair" She pouted "Damn wolf hearing. " She leaned in for another kiss as her big man rose from his seat and was rewarded with his hot lips softly pressed upon hers before he pulled away.

"I won't be home late...not now anyways…" he chuckled as he headed towards the door.

As the door closed quietly behind him, Bella sighed and hugged herself. The kitchen felt colder now her huge wolf man had left. The last few days had been pure bliss having Paul all to her-self with no interruptions just as Jake had promised but she knew he had to go back to work, they needed the money and Paul had missed a few weeks of work. She was already dipping into her meagre college fund to buy groceries and Paul's fragile male pride was hurting.

He was the main provider and his wolf demanded nothing less. At least there was the small amount allocated by the tribe to the protectors but it barely covered the essentials of power and a few meagre necessities let alone anything else. Luckily Jared's father understood the situation but Paul couldn't push it any further, he had to work and Bella knew he was struggling to leave her since he had come home. In fact he had hardly left her alone not even for a minute, needing to constantly touch her, a reaction she guessed brought on by the crazy Alpha order to stay away

As the truck pulled away Bella's mood saddened a little as she thought about Pauls under reaction to it being his birthday. Somehow she just knew there had never been family celebrations or celebrations with anyone for that matter. In fact she would be willing to bet everything she had that he had never had a party either.

That was it she thought to herself as straightened up and grabbed her cell quickly sending a text to Seth. He immediately replied…Sue had confirmed her thoughts and her heart ached for Paul. Bella wiped away the stray tear that had escaped …No way would she allow his birthday to ever go uncelebrated again. Today was Halloween and only Paul could have been born on such a day she thought and smiled a little to herself, as a plan began to take shape …it would also be a great way to get Jake, Embry and Quil over as a thank you for bringing Paul home.

By mid-morning everyone had agreed to come over to celebrate Halloween and Paul's birthday with pot luck for food and all were sworn to secrecy. Bella knew he would over react if he found out and probably try to cancel it. She was just putting away some shopping when there was a knock at the back door and Jessica wandered in laden with all sorts of goodies from cupcakes to Halloween decorations. Angela was coming over after she had finished some college work and Kim would also join them.

"Only Paul would be born on Halloween" laughed Jessica as she hauled the large bags into the kitchen" But it sort of suits him you know? …Dark and mysterious…magical even" she winked at Bella who laughed in reply shaking her head

"Yes I know" she sighed. "He's never had a party Jess, not even a cake..." Bella choked a little "But…" then clapped her hands together and putting on a brave smile as she continued "But going forward it's _always_ going to be a day of happiness for him… I'm gonna make sure." Jessica grabbed Bella into a huge hug

"I love you girlfriend" she smiled at Bella "I really can't believe that Paul has never had any birthday treats.. I mean…its every child's right!" She insisted. Bella chewed nervously on her bottom lip as she looked at her friend. Jessica's eyes mirrored her own; they were both brimming with tears.

"Come on!" said Jessica before the damn broke and they both started wailing "Let's go girl ...we need to get cooking… we have a party to cater for and you know our boys have bottom less stomachs!" Jessica smiled as Bella rolled her eyes in response.

000

By the time it was early evening Jake, Quil and Embry had been by to decorate the outside of the house. It was starting to look really good and Bella hugged herself with glee as she stood outside with Jacob.

"He's gonna go nuts when he realises what you have done Bella." chuckled Jake "I have so got to be here when he explodes" Bella lightly smacked Jakes arm in response to his ribbing.

"He'll be just fine Jake…" then she added "Once he gets over the initial shock that is…"crossing her fingers behind her back as she spoke.

"Sure sure" he laughed in reply "If you say so Bella." and rolled his eyes as she slapped him again, wincing as she did at how hard and solid these wolf boys were. There was a chill in the air as the large Hunters moon rose in the night sky. "I'm just off home" Jake called "But I'll be back in time for the fun as I sure don't want to miss Lahote's reaction" and he laughed out loud as Bella flipped him off in reply.

000

Bella stood in the kitchen waiting on the truck which she knew was only minutes away. The guys had got a message to Jared and he said nothing to Paul so it would remain a surprise. Paul had text her off and on all day as the imprint pulled for him to return and he had given in and called her just after lunch, just to hear her voice. She really hoped that she had given nothing away but he had commented that she sounded " _excited"_ to which she had replied. " _Only for you Paul…I can't wait for you to get home_ " which was true even if it wasn't just for the reason Paul thought it was.

The rest of the pack were hidden in the living room with the lights out, they were all in fancy dress costume of some description even though Quil had insisted he didn't need one being a real Ware wolf and all…

The truck pulled up and Paul got out. He hardly had the chance to turn and wave to Jared before the truck was speeding back up the track. Must be on a promise with Kim he smiled to himself as the truck disappeared behind a cloud of dust. Standing out front he was taken aback by the decorations and smiled to himself. It was so Bella, he knew she loved Halloween and Christmas and now she had an opportunity to decorate their house.

He looked up at the lights on the tree and the house itself and prayed to the Spirits that one of the guys had put them there. His heart almost stopped when he considered it could have been Bella…The imprint snapped as he ran up the steps to the front door he had missed her and now he had just one thing on his mind and it involved a hot shower with his imprint.

Paul barrelled into the kitchen sweeping Bella up into his arms, her legs wrapped around his waist as their mouths met. She ran her nails through his hair scraping his scalp in that way she knew he loved and he growled in response deepening the kiss. "Bella…" he breathed in relief as he began to walk them to the bathroom "Shower now…" he growled which somehow helped Bella regain her senses and she pulled back

"Um...there's something I want to show you." She lied

"And there's something I want to show you too baby and it's growing larger by the second." he whispered as his lips sucked lightly on his mark

"Oh…Paul…" she moaned "Please …"she panted hard. "I need you to go into the living room." A blush was forming on her cheeks she knew the pack could hear _everything_ and she was really embarrassed. Paul drew back and looked deep into her eyes.

"You wanna go christen the living room baby?" he asked his eyebrow's wagging suggestively then as Bella winced a little he followed up with "Let's start in the kitchen…" he kissed her again before continuing "On the kitchen table please baby… I've always wanted to take you from behind on the table…" he sighed as his hot lips found hers. Before Bella could say another word Paul drew back sharply cocking his head to one side

"Did you hear that…" he growled "Who is in the house Bella? He sniffed as he stalked towards the living room still carrying her. "Smells like wolf" he growled again as he threw open the door and switched on the light. Everyone stood and shouted "Surprise!"…and _surprised_ Paul certainly was…"What the FUCK!" he roared "What are you all doing hiding in my fucking living room in the dark?" He demanded "Are you all kinky fucking voyeurs?

"Happy Birthday Paul" Bella timidly replied to his question and as his eyes shot to hers, she planted a kiss upon those luscious lips before he could yell anything else. It worked a treat as his need for his imprint overwhelmed everything else that he felt.

"Yeah Happy Birthday Big man" yelled Jacob as he came forward to slap Paul on the shoulder. Paul just stood gobsmacked as his brothers took it in turn to wish him well. Bella took the opportunity to slip out of the room and into the kitchen where she found Jessica, Angela and Kim busy plating up the food. She let out a huge sigh of relief.

"I think" she sighed "We got away with it…but for a few seconds there I thought he was gonna blow…" The three other girls rolled their eyes.

"Men…" they all laughed in unison as the guys came crashing into the kitchen the smell of food too much to resist.

000

Thankfully there was enough food to go round and Bella plated extra for Jared who was out on patrol and gave another plate to Kim to take for Sam who was patrolling with him. Emily was tired from a visit to the Makah Rez earlier that day and had politely declined the invitation to the get together…well at least that was the _excuse_ Bella had thought when she heard about it.

There was one last thing to do before everyone went home as Bella could see Paul's need to be alone with her was growing by the second. The feeling was mutual. She pulled out the magnificent chocolate birthday cake she had lovingly baked for him and lit the small candles she had placed upon it. Much to Paul's intense embarrassment everyone sang Happy Birthday and insisted he make a birthday wish. He played along even though part of him really didn't want to but he _loved her_ …he would do _anything for her_ …and deep down his soul was touched, no one had ever done this for him before.

 _He made his wish.. as he blew out the candles...that he and Bella were together forever…_

Bella was just about to slice the cake when the first howl sounded. All the wolves in the kitchen suddenly stopped talking their heads cocking to one side in that lupine way. By the time the second howl came through the darkness their human features were starting to fade as the phase began to claw at them.

"Vampire…" Growled Jacob as his eyes caught Paul's. Imprinted wolves grabbed their mates and kissed them hard. "All of you girls stay here and that includes Angela when she returns from the bathroom" Jacob practically barked the order "Until we get back. We know you are safe here on the Rez" Before any of the girls could utter another word the guys had run out into the back yard, the back door swinging in their wake. The terrified girls stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity before Bella ran closing and bolting the door.

"What about Emily?" Kim asked her voice trembling. "Should we go and get her?" Bella shook her head

"You heard Jake." she replied "If we leave this house it will distract the pack. They can get on with their job if they think we are safe." Kim's cell buzzed, she quickly picked it up and read the text.

"Thank the Spirits" she breathed in relief "It's from Emily she's at Sue's. "All the girls sighed in relief as Bella switched on the kettle. It was going to be a long night she just knew it. Just then Angela entered the kitchen she looked troubled. Oh shit Bella thought… maybe Angela had heard more than she should have as she watched her friend looking around the kitchen a little bewildered not to find the guys.

"Where are the guys?" Angela asked "I was only gone a few minutes…I swear…" she seemed to doubt herself and she frowned again

"Can you stay the night Ange?" Bella sweetly asked "There's a problem on the Rez and the guys need to help… and it might take all night…and…and I really don't want to be on my own." She hated lying but there was no other way. Angela nodded her agreement.

"Umm...ok Bella" she replied "I'll just call Mom and let her know." she stumbled a little across the kitchen to where she had left her purse and grabbed her cell. The other girl's followed her jerky movements raising their eyebrows at each other; it was so unlike Angela to be clumsy.

"We could all stay over Bella" Jessica joined in "A big girlie sleep over and …" she eyed the huge chocolate cake "I'm up for a huge slice of chocolate cake anyone else?" she squealed winking at Bella, easing a little of the tension that floated in the air.

Having made fresh coffee and sliced the cake, the girls had taken quilts into the lounge and settled themselves down in front of the big fire Bella had lit. They ate their cake and drank their coffee in relative silence, the three imprinted girls lost in thought as they feared for their guys out there in the darkness fighting their immortal enemy.

"Are you ok Angela?" Bella asked as she looked at her troubled friend who had not touched a crumb of her cake nor sipped at her coffee. Angela looked back at Bella her eyes were a little tearful.

"I…I...I'm not sure…" Angela whispered in reply "I…I… feel really weird Bella"

"Are you feeling sick? Bella asked "Do you want to go and lie down?

"No its nothing like that" Angela sighed "I was ok until the guys left …I was really enjoying myself with that tall stocky guy…you know the one with the nice smile…um what's his name …"

"Quil?" Jessica asked looking a little worried as Angela seemed to perk up a little right before her eyes.

"Yes ... _Quil…"_ she emphasised his name and sighed a little. "I was laughing at his jokes and …"she sighed again as Kim glanced at Bella the two girls both biting their bottom lip. They were both thinking the same; Angela had found Quil's jokes _funny_ ….oh god surely not…their eyes widened as they looked back at Angela both seeing her in a different light…

"And now…now I feel like something's missing but I can't put my finger on it…" she cried

Oh fuck…thought Bella as she gulped down some coffee surely the Great Spirits had not in their wisdom chosen Angela for Quil…..? She was distracted for a moment as her own cell rang she didn't stop to see who it was as she answered but her blood ran cold as she recognised the voice.

" _Hello love…I'm home again, I've come back for you Bella…have you missed me?…I've missed you and I've come to take you away from all this silliness"_

He spoke to her like a child , his velvet smooth voice echoing in her head, it pulled at something, a forgotten memory…a desire even…or was it more of a _need_ …like an addict for a fix. Her mind reeled as she grappled with the swirl of emotions that voice had awoken. Somehow… god only knows how…she found the strength to hit the call end button before the cell slipped form her fingers. Bella struggled to breathe…her heart was racing…

 _He was back; Edward was here in Forks_... _he had_ _come for her_ …

Reality slipped as fear gripped her little body "He's gone…he left me all alone" she mumbled as her mind plunged back to that moment _he_ had left her alone in the forest…

"Who has gone Bella?" Asked Kim as she frantically looked at the other two girls, both shook their heads.

"Who was that on the phone?" asked Angela concerned by her friend's reaction to the caller.

"Ed…Edward…" Bella mumbled as Jessica pulled her into a hug.

"Cullen?" hissed Jessica as a look of horror spread across Kim's pretty features.

"He's back…" whispered Bella sounding almost childlike, "And he's coming for me…" her warm cinnamon brown eyes looked dazed and unfocused

"Bella are you ok?" Angela asked as Bella struggled to get away from Jessica's arm's…that was how her nightmares had always ended…with the screaming…but this time the nightmare was only just beginning... Lost in a blind panic Bella screamed for Paul and as if in answer a long howl sounded in the distance.

 _ **A/N He's back…..**_

 _ **Till next time xxxx**_


	33. My own personal brand of heroin

**Disclaimer: All characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer but the plot is all mine!**

 _ **A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who reads this story and the kind reviews you have left. Please continue to share your thoughts it really helps me and I'm always happy to read any PM's if you want to contact me privately…**_

 _ **Life and work deadlines have got in the way again sigh…so apologies for making you all wait…let's hope you think it's worth it!**_

 _ **And now the story continues...**_

 **Chapter 33 – My own personal brand of heroin…**

Pauls wolf stumbled in the darkness of the forest as the wave of pain and fear hit him… _Bella_ …something had happened and he could feel his imprints distress. _Fuck_ he winced to himself as another wave literally took his breath away. It took all his strength not to fall to his knees under the weight of the distress and need coming from her. His wolf howled their own distress long and low into the night

"What the fuck was that?" whined Jacob who was racing towards the small clearing where Paul now stood

"You felt it Jake?" Paul asked his eyes were worried now "I need to go home" he huffed just as Quil and Embry joined the conversation

"We felt it too Paul and we are closest to the Rez so we are on our way to the girls now" Embry replied.

"Don't think its vampire" huffed Jacob he could feel the unspoken question in the minds of his brothers "We got two leeches tonight"

"But we missed the red head yet again" seethed Paul. Jacob looked at him he could see and feel the fear for his imprint emanating from his pack brother.

"Go Paul …go and make sure Bella is ok. I know her and she would only react like that if she's in real trouble". Paul nodded his large head and set off in the direction of his house. At that precise moment Sam phased back into the conversation having just set alight the shredded vampires that the pack had brought down.

"Why is Paul leaving?" he thundered "I have not given anyone permission to go back to the Rez. I need a full pack especially Paul in case more leeches arrive looking for the others. Besides the red head in still on the loose." Jacob and Embry played back the wave of pain they had shared with Paul for Sam's benefit. Sam whined a little under the onslaught of pain.

"Jeez…" he moaned "What the fuck has happened? That was Bella right?" he huffed. Jake just nodded as Jared and Seth joined them in the small clearing

"Where is Colin? You were supposed to keep an eye on him Jared" Sam queried as he looked at the pack members gathered around him

"Here…" replied Colin as he lumbered out from behind a tree. His heart was beating frantically. It had only been two weeks since the first phase and tonight had been his first encounter with leech. Colin wasn't sure about what to expect but it sure wasn't what he had met with tonight…and it had practically scared him shitless. His wolf body and mind had completely taken over on the first sniff of fucking leech...he had experienced waves of outright fear coupled with a feeling of elation he couldn't describe.

He was in fact still a little high from shredding the leech with Jared, the bitter taste of vampire flesh still on his tongue. But…it had nearly all gone so very wrong and his inexperience had nearly gotten him killed on his first foray if it hadn't been for Lahote. Man he thought that guy was a fucking killing machine and he had easily despatched the small red eyed leech they had separated from the others, before taking down another soon after. He shook his large head and whined a little as his pack brothers watched him approach.

Sam looked at him and growled a little "Next time" he snarled "Wait for me to give the fucking order to attack. You could have got yourself killed Colin or worse got Paul killed saving your furry ass!"

Jacob rolled his eyes he wasn't entirely sure he would have brought Colin out tonight. He was inexperienced and there were enough experienced wolves to take on three vampires they had found on the Cullen boundary line. He huffed again to himself. Fuck that red head she seemed to have a knack for avoiding them but someday soon he was going to make kibble out of her and watch her sorry ass burn

000

Embry and Quil got to Paul's house first and quickly ran a circuit around the house to make sure there were no leeches in the area. "Nothing" huffed Embry "Not even a whiff of leech." Quil nodded his large head in agreement "You ok Quil" Embry asked "You seem kinda distracted"

"Nothing has been anywhere near here" Quil huffed in reply avoiding Embry's question "So it must have been something else that terrified Bella. Man…" he groaned "Whatever it was it scared the living shit out of her." Both wolves seamlessly phased back into men and pulling on their cut offs they knocked at the back door.

"Are you sure nothing's wrong Quil?" Embry pressed again "I mean when we left this house you were not yourself dude. In fact if I didn't know any better I'd say you had…" but before he could utter another word Quil jumped in

"Imprinted…" sighed Quil "I think I've fucking imprinted Em." He winced Quil was not good with dealing with emotions, he'd rather fight leeches.

"On who?" asked Embry surely not Angela he thought to himself. Quil and Angela were poles apart, surely the great wolf gods wouldn't get something like that so wrong….would they? He sighed a little but then again he thought who would ever have put Bella and Paul together? Quil looked at him and his face looked quite dreamy as he said _her_ name.

"Angela of course" he smiled "Who else?" Fuck thought Embry wait till the others find out…jeez he sighed wait until that poor girl finds out that her chosen one was Quil! Wait a minute wasn't her father a minister? Oh boy that was gonna go down well when he finds out his daughter is with an unbeliever and native to boot.

"Hey that's great man" Embry managed to choke out "When you gonna tell her?"

"Now…well that is once we know Bella is ok" Quil sighed "It all happened so quick…I mean I knew something had happened but Jared's warning howls sort of stopped it." He frowned for a second "I sure hope its all ok though and it doesn't all go wrong like it did for Paul and Bella in the beginning." He rubbed at his face with his huge hands as his shoulders slumped slightly

"Come on" said Embry "That's not gonna happen to you and Angela Quil." He jutted his chin to the door "Let's get inside and find out what the fuck has happened and you need to claim your imprint dude!" He slapped Quil on the shoulder who brightened up immediately Wow he thought I have an imprint.

Jessica ran into the kitchen and unbolted the door. Embry burst through the doorway picking his little mate up in his broad arms. Their lips found each other in a rush to connect. She was safe; he was safe that was all that mattered. Quil looked towards the living room door and there stood Angela looking both shy and confused. He walked over to her and gently asked if she were ok.

"I'm...I'm ok" she nodded at Quil "Just a little shaken what with Bella and all". He took her hand in his and gently led her back into the living room. He was going to have that chat and soon. Too much was kicking off and the sooner Angela was in the know the better for all.

"How is she?" Embry asked Jess as he slid her down his front "What the fuck happened? The pack felt the wave of fear."

"Cullen" Jessica replied as she felt Embry stiffen and his features become more lupine in front of her very eyes " He called her cell Embry"

"Fucker!" seethed Embry "What's he doing playing mind games again?"

"No it's worse than that" Jessica sighed "Embry…Cullen's back…he's here in Forks." Embry gasped at the news.

"Fuck" he replied just as a feral looking Paul came crashing through the back door.

" _Bella_ …" was all he said as Jessica pointed towards the living room and Paul stalked off. Embry and Jess hugged each other each again each giving a silent prayer that Cullen wasn't involved with them.

Quil and Angela silently left as he walked into the room. Paul's eyes alighted on Bella and he rushed to her side sweeping her up off the sofa where she lay and into his arms. He peppered her face with kisses as her eyelashes fluttered as she tried to focus on Paul's eyes.

"Bella baby" he sighed as his eyes ran an inventory over his imprint "What's wrong baby I felt you calling me." Bella flung her little arms around his neck and hung on for dear life

"Paul…"she sighed "He's back… please don't leave me…"

"Back?" replied Paul "Who the fuck is back?"

"Ed…Edward…" Bella stuttered "He's come back to Forks and he's going to take me away" her little mouth puckered and her bottom lip wobbled "Please don't let him take me from you" she begged "Please Paul promise me?" Her warm cinnamon brown eyes implored him

"Fucking Cullen is back?" Paul roared "I'll kill him this time Bella" he seethed

"No…No I don't want you to fight him Paul just keep him away please?" Tears were flooding down her cheeks at the thought of them fighting to the death and Paul kissed her tasting the salty tears on her face.

"No one is taking you from me ever do you understand Bella?" he growled "You are _my imprint, my_ _mate_ and you _belong_ with me. He looked deep into her eyes. "This time…" he growled "I will destroy him Bella." Before he could utter another word Bella pulled his face towards hers and kissed him seeking comfort from his hot lips. Paul responded deepening the kiss wanting to taste his little mate and needing to know she was safe…at least for now.

He pulled his mouth away from hers and dragged his lips along her jaw towards his mark which he lightly nipped as if to re-enforce its effect. "Why are you so afraid Bella? He queried "Why does Cullen scare you?" Bella pulled back and looked deep into Paul's eyes she took a deep breath and swallowed hard.

"Until I met you…" she sighed and reached to cup his jaw in her small hand "I never realised how much Edward controlled me, that…that it was never love but an addiction for both of us" Paul looked back at her and frowned in response to her words.

"An addiction?" he whispered "Are you telling me you are fucking addicted to Cullen?" His eyes narrowed and he drew back slightly which caused Bella's hand to fall to her lap. She looked away before she spoke again.

"You have to understand Paul." she sighed loudly "I realise now that there is something about _them_ , about _vampires_ she whispered the word almost with a reverence. "It draws you in, makes you feel safe when it's not…" Her warm cinnamon brown eyes shot up to meet Pauls hazel eyes staring back at her his jaw flexing as he tried to keep control "I remember Edward saying she continued " _I'm the world's best predator_ , _Everything about me invites you in — my voice, my face, even my_ _smell_ and its true Paul I realise that now" her head bowed and her hand pulled at the hem of her t shirt. "But back then I didn't, back then I would have done anything to see him…smell him…but now…" Paul pulled her tight to his chest, his heat comforting her.

"But now you have me baby." he almost growled "And I won't let him near you, you have nothing to be afraid of but…" he pulled her face up to his "I can assure you he has plenty to fear from me" Paul kissed Bella till she was breathless. As he pulled away so they both could breathe, she smiled up at him but underneath she was still worried, uncertain as to what she would do _if_ she met Edward Cullen again after all " _You are_ _exactly_ _my brand of heroin"_ he had told her and deep down she knew _he_ was hers too.

000

Sue Clearwater's old car drew up outside the Clearwater house. The lights were all off no one was at home. Sue had taken Emily home now it was safe again and had gone straight onto her night shift at the Rez clinic. Seth of course was still with Sam and the pack deep in the forest.

Leah switched off the engine and opened the car door. It was good to be back. She'd just about had enough of her mother's cousin who had married into the Makah tribe. The woman was an absolute shrew and a complete bitch. Leah shook her head at least she was able to hide out on the Makah Rez until this Paul and Bella shit died down. Yes she reasoned, she had been wrong to frame Paul but she'd owned up hadn't she? …To the precious council and her mother?

Leah took out the key from her bag and opened the front door, quietly closing it behind her; she leant back against it and took in a deep breath. _Yes_ she thought it was good to be home, things could now go back to the way they were before. She would be forgiven…she was always forgiven. A small smile appeared on her lips. Sam would make everything ok with the pack and the Council. He was the fucking Alpha after all and let's face it she thought, he owes me big time after all that shit with Emily.

Leah pulled a face as a vision of a pregnant Emily came to mind. Try as she might Emily made her feel physically sick. She shook her head to clear her thoughts. Tomorrow morning she would go see Sam and he would make everything better…like he always did.

Meanwhile Seth was running for home and just before the Clearwater house came into sight he caught Leah's scent on the wind. As her brother he was pleased she was home he had missed her even if it were for the wrong reasons like her shouting insults at him but his wolf was deeply unhappy. Sam, Jake and Jared were still running wolf when they picked up on Seth's thoughts.

"Jeez" said Jared "I didn't expect her to return to the Rez so soon. Pauls' gonna go ballistic when he finds out"

"Yeah what are you gonna do now Sam?" Jacob asked

Do? Replied Sam "What do you mean do? It's all sorted the Council lifted the ban and I lifted the Alpha order"

"Leah cannot go unpunished Sam, as Alpha you need to deal with her and what she did to Paul and Bella." Jake huffed. There was no reply from Sam but Jared and Jacob both felt the emotions pulsating through their pack bond. This was something Sam did not want to face. Jared phased at that very moment rushing into Paul's house to find Kim. Feeling Jared disconnect Jacob spoke.

"Sam…" he huffed "As Alpha of this pack you _need_ to deal with Leah." Sam snarled in reply. "Look "Jacob continued "I know this is difficult for you… fuck we all know you still love Leah despite the imprint with Emily."

"You fucking know nothing Black" Sam snarled in reply "None of you know what I really feel and its none of you god damned business either!"

"We know you feel guilty Sam." Jake whined. "…Guilty over the imprint and how it affected Leah. We know you truly loved her and would have married her but for the wolf and imprinting". Jake sighed a little before continuing he could feel Sam's pain and remorse. "We also know the guilt you carry for Emily and the accident…" Jake paused as Sam's anger washed over him

"I don't need you to point shit out Jacob!" Sam growled. The two wolves eyed each other uneasily "But you are right. I need to take Leah in hand."

"The pack will support you Sam" Jacob replied

"Will they?" Sam huffed "I'm not a fool Jacob, I know they are looking to you to lead them" Jacob whined again in response.

"I don't have any intention to be Alpha at the moment Sam." Jacob sighed "Look they need to see justice dealt out by their Alpha or the pack will disintegrate and we are at war Sam you saw the evidence tonight". Sam nodded his huge head he knew Jacob was right and the problem with Leah would not miraculously disappear overnight it had been festering for some time. Tomorrow he would tackle Leah but for now he was going to check on Emily, his imprint needed him and his wolf needed his imprint.

000

Alice looked at Jasper and shook her head "Edward is about to walk through that door Jaz she sighed as the blond vampire in front of her narrowed his eyes and listened for the sounds that would give Edward away. "He called Bella" she added as Jasper winced in response "And set in motion everything we came here to stop."

Jasper grabbed his little mate hard to his chest "Nothing is set in stone Darlin" he drawled "well apart from Edwards heart." he chuckled teasing a smile from Alice in response to his words.

"Carlisle is on his way…" she whispered "With Esme and Rose and Emmet will follow as soon as they can" She reached up and placed a kiss on Jaspers lips "Did you place our things in our old room she queried

"Of course Darlin he smiled back at her and looked around I always liked this house he sighed it's a pity we are going to have to leave again and this time possibly for good. Alice just nodded her head and closed her eyes. What she had not shared with Jasper was the knowledge that not all of them would leave Forks alive. She would share when the time was right Jaz and her own survival depended upon it.

"Do you think the pack will let the meeting go ahead tomorrow?" Jasper asked hoping his little mate had seen some good news for once.

"That…" sighed Alice "Has yet to be decided and the one called Paul is crucial in the decision." She did not get any further as Jasper stiffened in front of her as he looked over her shoulder. The door to the living room swung open and in stepped Edward. Still as cocky as ever Jasper thought as Edwards eyes flashed to his

"And still able to read your mind with ease… _brother"_ Edward all but hissed with emphasis on the " _brother_ ". I am disappointed in you Alice" Edward continued "When it comes to Bella and her welfare I like to be kept informed. His eyes narrowed in response "I could have been here days ago if you had taken the trouble to call me.

"You know damn well a signal is hard to find in the middle of the Amazon jungle Edward and up until a few days ago you were uncontactable." hissed Alice her little hands squeezed into fists. Edward just gave her his crooked smile before turning towards the huge glass wall that looked out onto the forest beside the Cullen mansion. Jasper concentrated on keeping the mood sweet between the family members but Alice was fighting it. He looked at her and winked she got the message and relaxed a little.

"Well…"Alice sighed "Now you are here I'm pleased to see you are looking good Edward." He turned to face her

"You too sister." He smoothly replied and nodded towards Jasper who nodded in return. Edwards face became a little more serious as he spoke. "Now the niceties are over" he smirked "Perhaps you can tell me all about this meeting you have planned with Bella and …my my is that a pack of dogs I can see? Alice and Jasper both sighed simultaneously it was going to be a long night.

 _ **A/N: So Bella is afraid of Edwards hold over her. She realises that she never loved him it was simply an infatuation aided by the Vampire gifts for ensnaring their prey. Like an addict she is terrified that he can pull her in again if he gets close enough…what do you think?**_

 _ **Leah has returned so will Sam step up to the plate? Should she be punished and by the pack? Thoughts please…I know Twin68 will have some strong views here LOLxxx**_

 _ **Till next time…..x**_


	34. Time to choose Bella love

**Disclaimer: All characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer but the plot is all mine!**

 _ **A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who reads this story and the kind reviews you have left. Special thanks to Twin68 love you girlfriend. Please continue to share your thoughts it really helps me and I'm always happy to read any PM's if you want to contact me privately…let me know what you love or hate…I need to know!**_

 _ **Life and work deadlines have got in the way yet again (double sighs) …so apologies for making you all wait…let's hope you think it's worth it!**_

 _ **And now the story continues...**_

 **Chapter 34 – Time to choose Bella love**

Laurent stepped out of the shadows a few miles from the Denali Coven bringing the fleeing red headed vampire to an abrupt halt.

"Laurent." Her childlike voice echoed around the forest in the darkness. "I'm surprised to find you out here in the dark. I thought you were otherwise engaged with Irina" She laughed sarcastically at that last sentence but Laurent was in no mood for laughing as he leaned against a tree.

"Victoria" he sighed as he examined a long finger nail before turning his enraged burgundy eyes upon the small female vampire "Irina is none of your concern my dear but _you_ are of _concern_ to _me_. This little trip of yours tonight" he sighed loudly "Did it by chance end in La Push?" Victoria scowled at him her own red eyes reflected anger towards Laurent,

"Why ask when you have obviously guessed?" she whined

"And what of the two new vampires you took with you Victoria I see you have returned alone, have you lost them by chance, Peter will be so disappointed." he sighed loudly again.

"The Wolf pack took them out" Victoria hissed "As I will one day take out the pack."

"In your dreams." replied Laurent. "Well that's if you actually slept." He laughed a little at his own joke before with lightening reflexes he leapt forward grabbing Victoria's sleek neck. "I could snap your head right off here and now Victoria" he hissed menacingly into her ear. The female vampire froze with fear. "This relentless pursual of the human girl has got to stop. I have bigger plans and you will derail them all."

He released his grip on Victoria and she swiftly moved away from him. Her gift for avoiding trouble and finding an exit never seemed to work where Laurent was concerned. She flicked her wild curly red hair back behind her head and glared at Laurent.

"You know how much killing her would mean to me!" she whined "Revenge for James, we agreed…"

"We _agreed_ that the time for the human's death would come and _I would_ _choose_ _when_ Victoria not you!" he spat. "I am at a delicate crossroads with my plan for this coven and you seem hell bent on ruining it." Laurent took a deep breath he did not need. "We are almost ready to topple Tanya. Garratt is with us Victoria." He smiled broadly his white teeth glowing in the darkness "And now that Tanya is at war with Maria well it's a perfect time to strike from within." Laurent paused carefully watching Victoria's reactions. "But I have important news to share" He smiled again "I have heard that Maria has a new friend a vampire called Chelsea she is gifted of course."

"In what way?" Asked Victoria her eyes narrowing. He had her attention now, gifted vampires could be difficult to escape from and Victoria was all about escape.

"Chelsea can break down the bonds of loyalty between a coven even mated vampires." Laurent shook his head before continuing "Likewise she can also enforce those ties to the point where a vampire would not question an order, forever subservient."

Victoria frowned she was not sure if she liked the sound of Chelsea. Her own gift gnawed at her to get away. Sensing this Laurent smiled again.

"Eleazar knows about Chelsea too." he nodded at Victoria "And he has told Tania that now is the time to take the gifted human he met in Port Angeles, their little shield." he sniggered "When they take the girl the wolf pack will follow and with Garrett's help I intend to ensure they destroy Tania and Eleazar along with that annoying woman" he was of course referring to Irina. Victoria looked up at Laurent her mood had lightened at the news.

"Then can I kill the human?" Victoria almost squealed in delight

"Yes." replied Laurent "You may have Bella Swan all to yourself Victoria it will be my little gift for your loyalty." Victoria practically hugged herself with delight bouncing on the spot "But you must promise…" he hissed "No more forays onto Wolf pack territory."

In response Victoria crossed her stone cold heart and mumbled "Hope to die"

Laurent shook his head and half smiled as he watched the child like vampire overcome with happiness. "And die you will." he thought I've negotiated a truce with Maria and I will have no place for you in the brave new world we will create"

000

Paul was adamant that Bella would not meet Alice at the arranged spot. He paced up and down the kitchen floor anger rippling off his taught body. "It's too open and dangerous." he growled. He met her pleading eyes, his own showing signs of the inevitable change as the wolf clawed from the inside to protect its mate. "You will be in that coffee shop on your own and I'll be outside unable to enter in case I phase". He clenched his jaw like he always did when he was tense. Bella reached up and stroked the side of his face. Unable to resist he lent into her touch "I know what you're trying to do." he growled a little "But I won't back down Bella not this time."

"Shh Paul" she whispered "I'm happy not to go to the coffee shop. I told you last night I need to keep you close to me." Her eyes were once again full of fear as she thought about Edward Cullen. Smelling her spike of adrenalin and hearing her heart beat increase Paul picked her up and hugged her close.

"No one is gonna get near you Bella." He growled before his hot lips found hers. A knock at the door brought their attention back to the imminent meeting. Jacob poked his head around the door.

"You two ready?" he asked eyeing them both as Paul slid Bella down his front and Bella blushed furiously "I can see you're a bit preoccupied." He laughed as Paul growled at his brother and before he could say anything out of place Bella piped up.

"I just need to call Alice and tell her we are changing the meeting place" She looked at Paul and nodded.

"Yeah!" he smiled back at her before returning his gaze to Jacob. "The coffee shop is too dangerous Bro." he snarled "I suggest we meet at that small clearing on the treaty line." Jacob nodded his agreement

"Good call Paul." he replied "I was thinking the same on the run over here. Quil, Embry and Jared are outside I'll let them know." He disappeared out back closing the door behind him.

"Bella stood on tip toe and placed a tiny kiss on Paul's luscious lips "Thank you" she sighed

"Oh you can repay me later" Paul snickered as he tried to deepen the kiss. "The usual repayment terms" Bella pulled back slightly

"I can just about sit down as it is!" She laughed

"I wasn't too rough last night was I?" He whispered his gorgeous eyes full of concern as he pulled her close "I just wanted to show you how much you mean to me Bella...I…" she interrupted him before he could start to beat himself up.

"And I needed you to show me that love Paul but…" She sighed a little "A girl has her limits and I'm well...Im just a bit sore that's all." she kissed him again but he was still on edge "That's the problem with having an ever ready Wolf as your mate!" she laughed "You never seem to need a rest but I do Paul Lahote" She leaned away from him and grabbed her cell off the kitchen work top, quickly calling Alice who picked up on the third ring….

000

"When?" Said Jasper

"Another 5 minutes for Carlisle and 10 for the pack." replied Alice "Why?"

"He's starting to get on my nerves…" he replied pointing his chin towards Edward who hovered on the very edge of the treaty line. He had been impatiently pacing up and down since they had arrived. Alice took Jaspers hand in her own and pulled him close

"You are usually so calm and collected Jaz." she smiled as the blond vampire traced his lips over hers.

"Hmmm" replied a serious looking Jasper "But Edward is really wound up Alice you know how he feels about Bella I'm not sure he can deal with what is about to happen."

"I will _deal_ with _it_ brother…" Edward hissed in reply and turned his attention to his sister. "Alice can you see her yet?" he pleaded his golden eyes fixed on hers.

"No...Edward and I told you last night I get only glimpses of Bella and nothing about her future." Alice sighed shaking her head. "I think it has something to do with the Quileute wolf pack, they block my visions" She frowned "I just don't understand what Bella's part in all this is. She's not Quileute and she's certainly not a wolf."

"Black…" Edward hissed "It's bound to be something to do with him. He hates me and between him and his father they tried their hardest to take Bella away from me."

"No one took Bella away from you." sighed Alice "She loved you Edward but you chose to let her stay human…you _left_ her". Edward threw a look full of scorn at Alice causing Jasper to move slightly in front of her. Edward saw the movement and ignoring them both turned to take up his position on the treaty line once again.

There was a slight swish of trees and Carlisle followed by Esme ran into the small clearing where the other Cullen's were gathered. Esme's golden eyes settled on Edward. Being so young when Carlisle had found him, he was the closest thing to a son to Esme. Even though she treated the others as family Edward was her favourite and everyone knew it.

"Edward!" she cried "I'm so pleased to see you it's been too long." Edward strode over to the woman who was the nearest thing to a mother he had since he lost his human mother the night he was turned. "Esme" he murmured as he kissed her cheek "I've missed you"

"Not enough to call and tell your father and I where you were or how you were doing." She sighed a little.

"They are here" called Alice and all the Cullen's looked towards the forest edge. Jacob padded into the clearing first with Embry and Quil on each side

"My goodness" said Carlisle "They are bigger than the last pack wolves" as he took in the sight of the huge creatures standing close to the treaty line. He stepped forward himself arms out stretched Jasper hot on his tail battling to ease the tension in the air. "Welcome" Carlisle continued "I'm guessing one of you will be Ephraim's heir?" The large Russet wolf nodded his huge head and pawed at the ground "Absolutely magnificent" sighed Carlisle. The Russet wolf looked towards Edward and growled slightly

"Oh yes that's Black all right" Snarled Edward "Always knew he was a wolf in sheep's clothing." Jacob answered with another low growl. "There are more Carlisle" Edward smiled at his father "This pack is larger in numbers than the last," not all of them are here. Edward looked beyond the three wolves he knew she was there somewhere. Alice stepped forward.

"Is Bella here Jacob Black?" She asked

"Yes" came a sweet voice they all knew so well and Bella stepped out into the clearing, by her side walked an enormous silver wolf. She looked towards Edward and her heart sped up. He was as beautiful as she had remembered him maybe even more so.

"Bella love" Edward sighed and moved forward slightly. Carlisle placed a hand on his arm, stilling his movement.

"Careful Edward, don't startle them whilst they are in wolf form. The animal instinct is very strong, remember you were with us back then" Edward nodded almost unperceptively but his golden eyes lingered longingly on Bella.

Bella moved forward "Alice" she smiled at the small pixie like vampire. Alice smiled in return as Bella neared. It was then that the first wave of sweetness hit Bella hard. Her small hand reached out and found the long soft fur of the silver wolfs large neck. She pushed her fingers into the fur and wound it round tight. Paul glanced at her he could feel her fear. He whined slightly and Bella smiled lovingly up at him, taking courage from his presence.

"I'm pleased to see you looking so well" said Alice bringing Bella's warm cinnamon brown eyes away from Paul and back to her. "I've been so worried Bella..." Alice sighed "That I have not been able to see you lately" Alice moved closer to Bella which resulted in a loud snarl from Paul. He shook his huge head and Bella stepped closer against his broad shoulders, finding comfort in the heat that radiated from him.

"You…you…" Bella stuttered slightly "You said you had something important to share …to warn me about Alice?" Alice looked at Edward then Carlisle before her golden eyes came back to Bella.

"Yes" replied Alice "We believe another coven desires you Bella and we have come here to protect you." Bella took in a deep breath as Paul growled again and pawed the ground along with his brothers. The other wolves had spaced themselves out along the line each had targeted a vampire ….if it came to it they were ready. Seth having just phased was minutes away.

"I'm...I'm okay Alice." Bella almost whispered "I'm safe you have no need to worry about me." Alice frowned she desperately wanted to tell Bella about Edward and the role he was about to play in it all but she could not even think about it with him so close by. Before she could utter another word she heard a strangled cry

"No…No…No... I will not allow it!" Shouted Edward as he began to move closer to Bella. The pack growled loudly as Jasper desperately tried to defuse the situation. "Bella!" he implored "Tell me it's not true…!" He turned towards Paul who had obviously shown Edward some x rated thoughts. His bared fangs looked like they were smiling at the vampire. "You filthy animal!" he spat "There is no way _my_ Bella would be involved like that, what have you made her do?"

Bella stood wide eyed as Edward neared her. His sweet scent filled her nostrils and it evoked memories long for gotten. He saw her reaction and knew he had caused it as he focused all his vampire skills upon her "Bella my love" he crooned "You don't belong with these filthy beasts" he smiled at her his face full of love and longing "I can give you everything you desire love, what can they give you but a life of poverty." Seeing the look Edward threw at Paul Bella realised that Edward had "heard" something from him. _Paul_ she thought.

"I belong with him." She bravely replied tightening her grip on Paul "You cannot give me anything Edward."

"But this animal can?" He seethed pointing at Paul. Edward turned to his family "It would seem Bella thinks she loves this wolf. She is of course deluded." He looked meaningfully at his father "Carlisle help her, the trauma of my leaving has led her to believe all this nonsense." He looked back again at Bella with longing and edged closer "Bella…" he crooned "My only love" He pinched the bridge of his nose like he was experiencing pain he could no longer feel. He sighed and changed tack. "I was wrong to leave you, come with me please love" He held out a pale white hand. "We can be together forever as we once planned"

In response Bella stepped forward slightly as the pull from Edward tugged at that long buried desire. Inside like an addict Bella was fighting… she really didn't want to go to him but…just that _smell_ it was so alluring…his _voice_ was so tender…Edward smirked a little then continued his voice sickly sweet and velvety. "Yes love you remember all the good times we had and it can be like that again" Her fingers relaxed in Paul's fur as she leaned forward deeply inhaling Edwards's aroma and her eyelids fluttered closed. Paul whined as he felt the imprint pull…

Bella's eyes snapped open her mind made up she knew what she wanted the battle was won. "No Edward" she sounded adamant as she faced the slim vampire "I belong here with my wolf, the pack" and she looked up at Paul with love filled eyes.

"Why …why Bella?" asked Edward

"Because I love him" she simply replied and grabbed hold of his fur again "And he loves me and that is worth more to me than anything you could buy Edward"

"But I love you Bella!" Cried Edward as he lunged forward only to be grabbed on either side by Jasper and Carlisle.

"Enough!" Jacob's low bass voice echoed around the clearing he had phased back as Edward had lunged for Bella. "This meeting is ended!" he thundered "There is nothing more to be gained. You have seen for yourselves that Bella is well and we will take care of her there is no need for any of you to be involved any further."

"We understand" replied Carlisle sadly as he and the other Cullen's began to back away. Edward watched with sad eyes as Bella retreated with the silver wolf by her side. "I won't give up on you love" he whispered "She still loves me I felt it… it's just they have told her lies." He shook his head "I won't accept she is mated to that…that animal...she can't be!" he sighed in despair as he moved away with Carlisle. "She's worth more than that...the life he will give her will be full of hardship on a rundown reservation"

Jasper turned to Alice with a worried look. "I have to disagree with him Alice" he whispered "I have never felt anything like it. What was flowing between Bella and her silver wolf the sexual attraction, the bonding it's so strong it is almost magical…" Alice nodded

"I know for a few moments I could see it so clearly Jasper" she sighed "It's a pure love…Bella is mated to him for life as he is to her, he's utterly devoted to her" She shook her small head "But somehow I have to see her alone. I still need to warn Bella, that's what we came here to do but Edward spoiled it" Jasper took her tiny hand in his as they made to follow the others "I am worried about him Jasper" she sighed her voice full of despair "I fear he is about to make a decision that will change all our lives for ever…"

000

Paul carried an emotionally exhausted Bella into their bedroom "I'm proud of you baby" he whispered in her ear as he kissed her all too willing lips before dragging his mouth towards his mark.

"I love you…" Bella whispered back "I know I worried you out there in the forest" she sighed "Even if it was only for a few moments." He laid her gently on their enormous bed his eyes gazing into hers full of love for his tiny mate. He opened his mouth to deny what she had said but she placed a small finger on his hot lips "Being so close to him…" she sighed loudly "It evoked memories long buried. But it's you and only you who I want to be with" Paul kissed her slowly and luxuriously his tongue pushing gently against her lips requesting entry which she willingly gave him "Oh Paul" she moaned as his taste filled her mouth and tingles of pleasure ignited the flames of passion in that secret place.

Paul broke the kiss. "Are you still sore?" he quietly asked Bella shook her head

"Make love to me Paul…" she whispered "I need to feel you inside me". He didn't need to be asked twice as he started to undress her.

"I love you Bella" he whispered "So so much…" Inside the wolf and the man rejoiced. Their little mate had faced their enemy and had chosen _them_ today. The bonds of their love tightened even deeper as Paul claimed her all over again...

 _ **A/N: The Denali coven are coming for Bella they need her gift. Maybe Laurent will dispose of Victoria before she takes revenge on Bella, but using the pack to do his dirty work…well what do you think? Thank goodness Bella chose Paul and the pack but we know Edward will not give up…do you agree? Poor Alice she desperate to share with Bella what she has "seen" but Edward is in the way. What about Jacob? He is acting as Alpha he just hasn't realised that he has transitioned into the role.**_

 _ **Till next time xxxxxx**_


	35. Wolf's out of the bag

**Disclaimer: All characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer but the plot is all mine!**

 _ **A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who reads this story and the kind reviews you have left. Special thanks to Twin68 …hang on in there I'm not finished with Sam or Leah! Please continue to share your thoughts I'm always happy to read any PM's if you want to contact me privately…! Sarahmicaela you are star! I so enjoy our on line chats…long may they keep going you so get me xx**_

 _ **And now the story continues...**_

 **Chapter 35: Wolf's out of the bag…**

Sam had no idea what had gone down on the boundary line earlier that day. He had eagerly taken up Emily's request to be driven to the Makah rez so she could visit her mother and pick up Claire who had at last enrolled into the La Push Rez School and was returning to live with them for a while.

The reason for Sam's eagerness…?

 _Leah of course_ …..

Sam knew she had returned to the Rez and was looking for him but he was in no mood to meet her , to listen to her whining on about how unfair life was, how badly he had treated her …same old…same old …so when Emily asked he went… _easier option_.

There was a pack meeting tonight Sam thought and he would have to face Leah… if she had the guts to attend of course what with Lahote bound to be there. He shook his head as he waited in the car for Emily and Claire. Lahote would no doubt be angry… even with Bella's calming influence the volatile wolf could still not be trusted and Leah would use that against him.

He let out a deep sigh. He was tied of all this bullshit… tired of trying to keep a pack of oversized, oversexed teenagers under control. This was not the life he had envisioned for himself. Tied to the Rez with a wife he had not chosen and a child on the way…man he was only just 22 himself.

He looked at his hands that tightly gripped the steering wheel; the russet skin stretched across his knuckles was almost white. His inner wolf snarled within. He wanted to remain as Alpha but the man he'd had enough. He cricked his neck reigning the wolf back in as his thoughts drifted back to Leah. He needed to put her straight once and for all.

He caught Emily's eye as she emerged from her mother's house and he opened the car door.

"Now you take good care of my girl you hear me Samuel Uley" her mother called as she waited by her open front door "You're not too big for me to tan your hide". Sam winced a little before he turned to face his mother in law with a smile slapped on his handsome face. There was no love lost between the two…

"No need to ask Mrs Young" he smoothly replied "I always have Emily's best interests at heart; you know how much I love her". Mrs Young ran her dark eyes over his face she knew nothing about the wolf but always suspected there was more to Sam Uley than meets the eye. She also knew the whole sorry tale of love and heartbreak….Sam and Leah…then Emily, that was the rub…

She sighed to herself. He had moved on so quickly from Leah that she feared he would do the same to her daughter. One minute he was getting engaged to Leah the next Emily was moving in despite her protests to do otherwise. Her eyes flickered to Emily who was busy gazing at Sam adoringly like she always did and that right there was why she feared for her daughter's heart. The girl was totally besotted and in love with the guy. What If he left her too because someone else caught his eye…someone pretty… Mrs Young swallowed thickly.

Besides with those ugly scars who would take her if Sam gave her up. She shook her head. She still could not get over it. How on earth did her sensible beautiful Emily, bright and sweet become so foolish she had gotten close to a _bear_ , close enough to almost be killed when it attacked her? Something didn't add up. She took in a deep breath as her eyes tracked to Sam again. The way he looked at Emily… like he owed her.

She closed her eyes for a second before placing a smile back upon her lips, taking small comfort from the fact that now heavily pregnant and married maybe Sam would stay with Emily. She prayed every night to the Great Spirts that he would stay…unlike his own father who had left his mother just after Sam had been born.

"Now you take it easy my girl" she called out to Emily who turned to give her mother a huge hug "From the looks of you I'd say you have only days to go…"

"Hush now Mom!" Emily smiled "I've got a couple of weeks yet it's just a large baby that's all." Her hand drifted up and softly stroked her swollen abdomen.

"Come on…" said Sam as he grabbed her bag and Claire's large suitcase "I want to get home before dark" But already the dark clouds were gathering as the sun began to set. Sam sniffed the air. Another storm was coming he needed to get the girls back to La Push and soon.

000

Paul held Bella's long hair back as she threw up loudly "You ok now baby?" he murmured stroking her hair back from her damp brow, a little worried he had exhausted her from their last round of torrid lovemaking.

"Yeah…" Bella managed to reply "I must have eaten something or maybe I've got stomach flu" She sighed loudly then rinsed her mouth clean before turning to face Paul. "I...I need to go lie down…I really don't feel well." Paul said nothing as he swiftly picked his little mate up and carried her back to their room. Having laid her on the bed he hovered close by not knowing what to do next

"Shall I call Sue?" He asked

"No...please don't" Bella replied her eyelids closing "I'll be fine I'm sure I just need to sleep it off."

Paul waited until her breathing evened out. Deep down he was furious with Cullen he felt sure this was all his doing pressuring Bella at the meeting earlier that day. He bent down to softly kiss her and was struck by the slight change to her aroma. Must be the illness he reasoned with himself. She had a high temperature too…if she was no better before he left for the pack meeting he would call Sue he wasn't taking no for an answer.

000

As thunder rolled in the distance Leah was angry even before she arrived at the clearing for the pack meeting. Sam had managed to avoid her all day. She could hear the other wolves in her mind, they were not happy that she had returned…not happy at all...in fact they had refused to talk to her. Not one of them had answered her thoughts.

She burst through the trees where the wolves were standing and a feral growl left Jacobs lips his eyes were narrowed and menacing. Leah skidded to a halt…the dynamics had changed during her absence…

 _Black had changed…._

 _ **Alpha!**_

Her own wolf bared its neck but the woman fought against it...

"Stand over there Leah!" Jacob barked out his order and try as she might the Alpha tones rolled over her forcing submission. She looked up from her cowering position straight into the livid eyes of Paul Lahote, who like her had just that minute arrived.

A snarl ripped through the clearing as Paul saw Leah for the first time since she had falsely accused him of assaulting her.

"Paul!" Barked Jacob. The silver wolf stopped in his tracks, fur bristling as he fought the desire to rip Leah apart. Jacob looked between the two. "Fuck!" he thought to himself carefully shielding the thoughts from the others. Not for one moment did he think Leah would have the nerve to turn up.

The thoughts of each wolf rippled through the pack mind as Sam approached. He burst through the trees and raced to stand in front of Jacob.

"You fucking liar!" He growled as he replayed the conversation from the other night _"I don't have any intention to be Alpha at the moment Sam"_ Jacob had told him _._

Sam growled again "Pretending to be loyal while all the time you and your girls planned to overthrow me" He threw a dark look at Embry and Quil who stood either side of Jake. They both snarled in response but Jakes growl silenced them.

Sam's wolf was furious and the snarling showed it. "Couldn't wait eh Black to sneak in…hoping we don't have to fight..." He roared as his lips pulled back showing huge canines…

"I don't have to fight for anything" growled Jacob in reply "I have just finally come into what is rightfully mine" he huffed a little "What I was born to do Sam."

Sam growled loudly he drew back and looked ready to pounce when Jacobs's voice rang through the air

"You will cede to me Sam Uley!" he roared with the deep bass of the Alpha timbre. Sam struggled with all his might as he felt for the first time the power of the true Alpha.

"We will not bow to you Black!" He ground out between gritted canines as he fought to stand. With lightning speed Jacob fell upon him rolling the black wolf to the ground. Before Sam could react Jake had the soft flesh of his throat in his mouth, drawing blood.

"Obey me Uley or I will end it!" Jacob growled as he shook Sam a little and tightened his grip. Sam fought to breathe his eyes rolling slightly as the combined weight of the Alpha order and the pain in his wind pipe made his body sag. "Obey me!" Jacob growled again before letting Sam drop to the floor where he shivered as he regained his breath. Eyes full of hatred he looked up at Jacob.

"Don't start anything you have no hope of finishing!" growled Jacob as he stepped back "You have a pup on the way do not force me to leave him fatherless" Jacobs eyes lazered into Sam before he turned back to the waiting pack.

"We start afresh!" he growled "Paul you're my second." Paul nodded slightly taken a back at what had just happened but a feeling of renewed hope washed through him. At last Jacob had taken back what was rightfully his. Jacob grinned a toothy wolf smile at him before turning his gaze back to Sam and Leah. "You two can run the first patrol tonight" he barked "Sort out your shit or I will"

Jacob turned to face the rest of the pack again "War is coming…" he growled "And we _will_ be ready…. _all of us_!" The pack raised their muzzles to the sky and howled as one…

 _On her bed Bella's eyes snapped open in response….on the night stand her cell buzzed…_

 _000_

Bella reached across and snagged her cell. Two messages, one from Sue Clearwater the other from Alice.

 _Bella we need to meet alone...Edward can't be trusted…I could not tell you with him at the treaty line. Text me please Alice xx_

Bella furrowed her brow. She knew something was wrong this morning it was so unlike Alice to say so little her usual enthusiasm was missing. But and it was a big but she had been caught up in Edwards thrall at the time and it took all her strength just to fight that. She sighed loudly no way on earth was Paul going to let her go to meet Alice especially alone…but…Alice would not ask unless it was important.

Whilst she wrestled with that thought she opened the second text from Sue

 _Paul asked m_ e _to drop by and see_ you. _I hear you are_ _unwell. I'll_ _be with you by six o clock._

Bella glanced at the time it was five to six and she sat up with a start. The room began to spin "Whoa steady girl" she moaned "Head rush". As she lay quietly on the bed her head settled and with a deep breath she slowly raised herself up and sat on the edge of the huge bed. Another deep steadying breath and she stood up. Thankfully the dizziness had stopped and just in time too. A loud knock sounded from the back door.

Bella walked to the kitchen and let Sue in. "Hi Sue" she smiled "Come in." Sue ran her eyes over the small girl who looked even paler than usual. She knew what had happened that morning but waited for Bella.

"I hear you are not feeling too good" Sue smiled warmly at her "Paul said you were sick then went to bed. He called me because you had a raised temperature." Bella looked back at Sue damn wolf senses she thought to herself as a small smile appeared on Sues lips. "I can examine you if you want…" she smiled again "It might help put Pauls mind to rest…" she paused "I know how they can be I've seen Sam with Emily at the baby clinic"

"Hmm maybe that's a good idea" Bella conceded "Anything to stop Paul from being so protective". Both women knew why he was being over protective but neither voiced it.

Ten minutes later Sue gave her verdict "You have a slightly raised temperature but nothing to worry about." She smiled again at Bella "Maybe you need to rest a little, get an early night or two" as she appraised the dark circles under Bella's eyes. Then she looked a little serious "You could be pregnant Bella"

Bella looked stunned "No...no I take my pill as regular as clockwork Sue besides…" She didn't want to say what Sue most likely already knew "We aren't ready for babies" then added "Not just yet" a little too defiantly. Sue snapped her medical bag shut.

"We know the shot seems to stop pregnancies Bella but since you had to come off and gone on the oral pill well…" she sighed "There is a chance it will fail against supernatural swimmers, given Emily fell pregnant whilst taking the oral pill". Sue laughed as she took in Bella's face "Maybe get Paul to wrap it?" Bella's cheeks burned bright red this was a conversation she really did not want with Sue "Unless he already does…" Sue smiled again. Damn thought Bella she knows how he feels about babies.

Bella rose from her chair "Um well thanks Sue" she smiled "I'm relieved and grateful you popped in". Sue took that as her cue to leave.

"I look after the imprints at the Rez clinic…" she sighed a little "Your needs are different to other girls in my care, especially when it comes to contraceptives. Look I know it might feel awkward but please come and see me I can help Bella." Bella nodded. "Take a pregnancy test too just to be sure"

"Thanks Sue"

"Any time" she laughed then glanced at her watch "Hey I need to get going I'm being taken out to dinner tonight."

"Anyone we know?" Bella smiled in reply

"Maybe…" Sue laughed again before closing the back door behind her. Bella didn't ponder too long on Sues mystery date…she had dinner to start herself, one very hungry wolf to feed.

000

As she stood in front of the oven stirring her casserole and added more herbs Bella couldn't help but think about what Sue had said. There was no way she could be pregnant, surely? She had all the symptoms of that time of the month. Her breasts were tender and she had an ache in her tummy. Yep it would be here in a day or so bang on time like it always was as she glanced at the calendar hanging on the wall. She sighed a little no babies this month and then her mind wandered back to the night of Sam and Emily's wedding….her breath hitched as she remembered how she had heard Leah call Paul out…and he did not deny it...Babies were not on the agenda… _ever_.

Bella had just switched off the potatoes when the back door banged open and Paul rushed in sweeping her off her feet. The wolf was near the surface she could clearly see him in Pauls' eyes that were still yellow and lupine. She rubbed her face along his firm jaw in that way that appeased the wolf in all of them. Paul rumbled his approval.

"Bella" he whispered kissing her sweetly on the lips "How are you feeling?"

"A little better" she smiled up at him drinking in those beautiful eyes that had now returned to ethereal hazel. She took a deep breath

"Sue came by…" Bella whispered in his ear as her tongue tickled his skin

"Good" he growled in return shivering at her touch.

"She asked me if I might be pregnant…" Bella laughed… _Paul did not_. He pulled her round to face him his eyes serious.

"Are you?" He sharply asked "It's not a laughing matter Bella"

"Umm…no…"she muttered "At least I don't think I am"

"Don't think you are?" he growled "You are taking the pill right?" he ground out between clenched teeth

"Y...yes…" Bella replied looking into his cold eyes. She tried to get down off his body but he refused to relax his grip

"Hush…" he whispered seeing the distress on her face. He didn't want this conversation…not yet…not ever…"We are just not ready sweetheart."

"I know you don't want a baby Paul." Bella looked him straight in the eye as she spoke and Paul knew he was screwed the imprint would not allow him to lie and he waited for what he knew would come next.

"Answer me Paul…" Bella demanded he could hear her frantic heart beat as she waited for the inevitable

Paul closed his eyes and sighed "Yes it true Bella…" he whispered "I don't want a baby…not now or ever". He relaxed his hold on her and she slipped down to the floor. He could feel her pulling away from him, the imprint snapped hard.

"Why not Paul?" she asked her voice full of hurt. He opened his eyes and looked at her. Those warm cinnamon brown eyes bored down into his soul and she wrung her little hands biting hard into that poor bottom lip. He reached out a finger to gently ease the lip away.

"Because I will never be a good father." he sighed "Because I don't know how to be one. My own child hood was full of hurt and pain. That's all I know Bella and I'm not bringing a child into this world to suffer how I did."

"But you are not your father Paul!" she cried "I have seen you change, you are so full of love!" She reached out a small white hand to cup his jaw "Please Paul, please rethink for me?"

The snap of the imprint cut deep into Pauls heart he could deny his imprint nothing… _nothing but this_.

"No Bella!" he replied as he pulled back "My father's genes will not be passed on…the Lahote line stops with me." He turned away from her so she could not see the pain that crossed his face but on this he would not be shifted. His anger against his father had deep roots...

He turned back and watched her face crestfallen as she backed away from him. _Full of love_ how little you know me Bella he thought but anger oh he knew all about fucking anger…a gift from his father…it still lurked in his soul despite Bella's care, a part of him that refused to heal… his damaged self...He closed his eyes and sighed He could have easily killed Leah tonight…how could he trust himself with a child?

He watched Bella leave the kitchen …"Not good enough for her" he whispered "Never was…" he shook his head as his shoulders slumped, how he bitterly regretted marking her… ruining her chances of conceiving a child she so clearly wanted with someone more deserving…dark thoughts once more entered Paul's mind as his old demons returned to claim his soul… _Leah_ …

Bella said no more as she ran for the bedroom. Her head began to spin. She loved him with all her heart she truly did. She could wait… maybe one day he would listen….she could show him how wrong he was…but the tears began to fall…and then seeing her cell she sent another text

" _Alice… name the place and time…I'll come_ " x

000

Leah and Sam ran the Rez border as Jacob had ordered neither spoke. There was no need. Sam's reign had come to an end he couldn't help Leah any more.

"Don't fucking pity me bitch" Sam growled at the small grey wolf that ran beside him "If it weren't for you and that stunt you pulled with Lahote I'd still be Alpha."

"In your fucking dreams!" Leah barked "You felt it we all did it was only a matter of time before Jake took back what was his all along." There was silence once again as their claws bit deep into the wet earth of the forest. "We could all feel it Sam especially after he imprinted." Sam glanced at her but said nothing

"After all…" she barked a sarcastic laugh "That's what the great Imprinting gift is all about…breeding …a fucking breeding program and no way would Jake breed unless he was Alpha his wolf would not allow it."

Sam knew she was right that's why he had challenged Jacob the other day. He felt the Alpha rising he was just banking on that sunny nature of Jakes, that he would not want to be Alpha… _ever_. He huffed loudly. Of course the fucking wolf spirits had other ideas and gave him Claire… _bingo new Alpha rising._

"I agree" Leah barked out. Sam glanced at her in shock

"You're not Alpha anymore!" she growled "It's open season in your mind now Sam." He shut her up for a few moments as he let intimate scenes with Emily flow across his mind.

"Fuck you Uley you certainly know how to treat a girl" She sneered

"Stay out of my fucking mind then Leah!" He growled in return

Leah took off she was faster than Sam and she'd had enough listening to him wallowing in self-pity and to think she once loved the guy that he was her world? She almost skidded to a halt as it hit her… _once loved him…_ she realised in that moment that she had finally fallen out of love with Sam

"About fucking time" he growled in her head "I haven't loved you in ages Leah….I don't even care for you …not for the shrew you have become."

The realisation hit her hard and this time she stopped and Sam almost ran into her. "I'm a free woman" she thought

"Yeah right" growled Sam "To do as you please Leah…well apart from leave the Rez that is."

Leah looked at him…truly looked at this sad man that Sam had become. Yes he was in wolf form but underneath lurked a sad _trapped_ Sam…

It was like an _epiphany_ …Sam was not in charge of his destiny, he did not willingly leave her he just wasn't strong enough to say no to the imprint…all his hopes to go to college gone…now he was trapped with a young wife and baby. It wasn't even _his_ _choice_...

 _Magic and Monsters_ that's how Jake had once described it…

She took in a deep breath that was _not_ going to be _her_ …

The patrol was over and as Jared and Quil phased in Leah headed for home. She was gonna leave…give up the wolf…go get that life she had once dreamed about. Her house was just in sight when Lahote stepped out from behind some trees. He was furious and Leah was startled by the ferocity of his anger.

 _Thunder boomed overhead…the storm had rolled back in from the sea…_

"Paul…" she murmured before changing back into human form. Paul followed suit. Neither noticed the others nudity they were just focused on each other's next move. Like pieces in a game of chess each studied the moves their opponent could make…and _waited_. They stood close to the edge of the Clearwater's garden…

 _For a fleeting moment the lightening illuminated their bodies against the darkness of the forest…_

Paul looked deadly in the eerie light, his eyes flat and hard as they bored into Leah. Darkness returned and lupine senses reached out, Leah knew she was in deep trouble…

"I'm pleased for you Paul" Leah began "That Jake chose you as his second."

"As if I'd fucking care what you think?" Paul spat back he moved a pace closer his hands balled into huge fists.

 _Another roll of thunder crashed high above in the deep blackness of the night sky…_

"How's Bella?" Leah edged buying time…then seeing his eyes turn lupine wished she hadn't asked.

 _Lightening crackled above, charging the already electrified air…_

"None of your fucking business." Paul growled again large pointed canines showing.

Leah decided maybe she was better off in wolf form and quickly phased as she ran across the lawn towards the house.

 _Lightening flashed again across the sky illuminating the garden…and then…_

"What the fuck!" came a voice from the kitchen as a mug smashed in the sink. Leah froze in the middle of the lawn as she realised who had spoken. There standing at the window with his hand in his hair was none other than Charlie Swan. Paul stepped back into the shadows and phased to run to Jacob….things were about to get a little messy.

Hearing the commotion Sue appeared in the kitchen her eyes quickly darting to her daughter before returning to Charlie's ashen face

"Since when has your daughter been a fucking Ware wolf? Moaned Charlie before he crashed down onto the floor in a daze…..

 _ **A/N: Hurrah Jake finally took control …I mean Sam was never gonna take Leah to task was he?…Oh dear Paul has got it all so so wrong…Bella maybe about to make a huge mistake…and Charlie Swan seeing Leah phase ? Well to use that well known quote from New Moon "The Wolf's out of the bag now!**_

 _ **Till next time xxxx**_


	36. What are you willing to do?

**Disclaimer: All characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer but the plot is all mine!**

 _ **A/N: Much love and thanks to everyone who reads this story and the kind reviews you have left. Please continue to share your thoughts I'm always happy to read any PM's if you want to contact me privately…! Twin68 set yourself up as an author on site you don't need to write anything lol xx**_

 _ **And now the story continues...**_

 _ **Ps: Listen to Rhianna – "Kiss it better"….play safe everyone xxx**_

 **Chapter 36 - What are you willing to do?…oh tell me what you're willing to do…?**

"Charlie are you ok?" Sue asked as she hunkered down next to him on the floor. "Shall I call a cab? I think you may have had too much to drink." Charlie looked at Sue still reeling from what he had just seen crossing the lawn in the back yard

"What are you going on about woman?" he snapped "I hardly touched the wine at the restaurant I told you I had an early shift." He made a move to get up off the floor. His eyes narrowed as he looked at Sue again who stood quietly by the kitchen table "I know what I saw Sue so don't try to imply I've had too much to drink." He swept a hand through his hair that had flopped down over one eye, turning as he did to look out of the window again.

"As sure as God made little green apples I saw Leah change from a woman to a wolf" he pointed out back "Right there on your God damn lawn for fucks sake!"

"Don't curse Charlie" Sue quietly replied "But come on…" she smiled slightly "Can you hear yourself? I mean Ware Wolves Charlie really?

Charlie brought his fist down on the kitchen work surface with a thump "Don't Sue" he seethed "Just don't ok. Do you really think I'm that foolish or gullible that I would doubt what I had seen with my own two eyes? He took a deep breath as he stared at her incredulously "After all these years as a cop don't you think I know when I can smell a rat… and Sue what you're trying to feed me is pure rat shit!"

Sue sighed as she sunk down onto a kitchen chair. How could this evening that started so well go so drastically wrong "I don't know what more to say Charlie. "Her voice was flat emotionless

"What about the truth for starters?" Charlie sighed "Christ I've known you most of my life Sue. He rolled his eyes at her "I know when you are hiding something, especially something like this." He pulled out a seat opposite her and sat down reaching across he grabbed her hand "Who else is involved Sue?"

Sue withdrew her hand from Charlie's hold and laid her hands on her lap. She kept her eyes fixed on the table as she answered him. "It's not my place to say anything Charlie…" she mumbled

"Look I'm sorry Sue" Charlie sighed knowing he had upset her with his outburst and he liked Sue too much to offend her but, he needed an answer he _knew_ what he had seen. 'I'm sorry for cussing and shouting but come on you must realise the shock I've just had." His eyes pleaded with hers.

Sue just shrugged her shoulders in reply her mind on her daughter…what would Sam say…what about Billy…the Council? Leah had overstepped the mark this time she thought, even if it had been done by accident.

Charlie studied her face, rising from his chair he walked round the table switching on the kettle as he passed by, before resting his hand upon her shoulder. Sue reached up and grabbed it and Charlie gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze.

"Tribal business eh Sue? Charlie voice had become softer as he spoke. "Jeez I sound like Billy. That's his answer to everything these days" he laughed before abruptly stopping "He knows doesn't he? Sue shifted uncomfortably in her seat "Oh yes as Chief he would know about anything untoward alright…" sighed Charlie and he's gonna tell me the truth too he thought to himself.

Sue got up needing something to do as Charlie stood to one side lost in thought "Coffee Charlie?" she asked hearing the kettle switch itself off.

"Got any bourbon?" Charlie replied closing his eyes for a moment "After what I've seen tonight you at least owe me that"

Sue rolled her eyes "I'll get you some" She replied and went to leave the room but Charlie caught her arm.

"Billy, Harry and you Sue. We have been friends since childhood" Charlie's big brown eyes so like Bella's looked sadly at Sue "You've all known about this "secret"" he made little gestures with his fingers "for years haven't you? But as I'm not Quileute none of you could tell me" he looked at her face waiting for confirmation. Sue nodded slowly she realised Charlie was not gonna let this go and who could blame him she thought he'd seen Leah… case closed.

"I'm sorry Charlie I really am but I can't say anything" She shook her head "I simply don't have the authority to do so". Charlie's hand dropped down to his side.

"So I need to speak with Billy?" Charlie replied a little exasperated that Sue would say nothing further but inside he rather admired her for staying loyal to the tribe…to Billy. He watched her walk into the living room then rubbed his face with his hands as he deeply inhaled. He knew what he had seen earlier and with her silence Sue had practically confirmed it. He was definitely talking to Billy first thing tomorrow morning.

Little did he know he would soon hear the truth but not from Billy…..

000

Paul whined outside Jacob's bedroom window. It was opened within seconds as Jake poked his head out. "Lahote" Jacob sighed seeing the large Silver wolf "What the fuck do you want?" Paul seamlessly phased back to human and moved closer to the window. Jacob moved forward filling the small window frame like he was trying to obscure Pauls view into the room. He crossed his arms "This had better be good" Jacob growled.

Paul caught the unmistakable smell of _sex_. Black had a girl in his room. He smirked up at his Alpha. "Sorry Jake but it's important" he looked Jacob dead in the eye "Charlie Swan knows about the wolf" that shook Jacob, his arms falling to his side.

"Fuck" Was all he managed to say before he jumped out of the window. Paul was just quick enough to see the long black hair of a girl leaving Jakes bed. He knew that girl and her smell…Claire.

"Ok" said Jacob as he looked Paul in the eye daring him to mention Claire before continuing "How the fuck did he find out?"

"Leah…" Paul replied

"I'll fucking kill her myself!" Jacob growled. Paul placed his hands in front of Jake who was already trembling ready to phase.

"It wasn't really her fault she didn't know Charlie Swan would be at her house." Jacob looked at Paul with one raised eyebrow.

"How the fuck do you know this?" he queried his head to one side in that unmistakeable lupine gesture they all used as he studied Paul." Last time I saw you earlier this evening you were heading home to Bella." Paul said nothing. "Ok phase" Jacob thundered and both young men changed to wolf.

"Ah now I fucking see…"Jake sighed as he clearly saw Paul's thoughts. "Paul you are going to have to control that temper. I need you beside me and focused when the shit hits the fan, you're the best fighter I have"

Paul whined but said nothing.

"I know she's a fucking bitch" Jake went on shaking his huge head. "But you were willing to kill her on her own door step …really Paul…and what about Bella, didn't you think about how that would have hurt her?"

Paul whined again as images of Bella flooded his mind.

"Jeez Paul" Jacob whined himself "You certainly know how to blow a good thing"

Paul said nothing … he didn't need Jake to tell him, what he already knew.

"Can't you just give her _one_ baby Paul…? Jake huffed loudly "I mean for fucks sake the way your father acted that wasn't down to his genes the guy was an arsehole but you are not him, never will be either"

Paul growled "I'm just afraid Jacob"

Jake barked out a loud laugh. "You afraid come on Paul nothing has nor ever will scare you man"

"Small fragile babies scare me Jake…You've seen what I almost did to Leah tonight…I'm a fighter like you say.. _.lethal_ …" he huffed his eyes sad then added "I'm not a good person and never have been… and… well Bella needs to understand I'm not good to have around babies"

Jacob turned and looked Paul in the eyes "All Bella understands my friend…" Jacob huffed loudly "Is you have _rejected_ her. Mark my words she _will feel_ it's all her fault because she _always_ does. He looked away and growled "I should know I've been there before with her Paul…after Cullen left"

Paul growled "Fuck that leech I'm gonna tear him apart!" He snarled loudly then added "I love her Jacob… so much it hurts you know?"

"Then show the girl that love you stubborn idiot!" barked Jacob "Drop this foolish idea that you will become your father. You of all people know what a bad father is …you will never be like that so cut yourself some slack." Jacob huffed his thoughts wandering to Claire. They had finally sealed the imprint earlier that evening…even though Jacob had planned on waiting a little longer, but Claire knew what she wanted and he had found out that like the others, he could deny his imprint nothing…

Paul glanced at Jacob but before he could say another word. Jake barked

"Sort it with Bella or I will Alpha order you to breed"

Paul looked startled for a moment until Jacob let out a wolf laugh "Just sort it dude, before it gets out of hand …don't ruin what you have… okay?" Paul nodded his thoughts drifted to Bella and what he was gonna do when he finally got home.

"Jeez Paul!" Jacob whined "Rein it in man I'm her friend too and I don't need to see what you are gonna do with her in glorious Technicolor!"

As they reached the edge of the Clearwater's house both wolves phased back to human silently walking across the lawn. Jacob took a deep breath and looked at Paul "Here goes nothing" he sighed and knocked on the back door…

000

Sue opened the door and Jacob followed by Paul stepped into her small kitchen. Jacob sniffed the air both Seth and Leah were in the house probably upstairs and listening. His eyes snapped to where Charlie was sitting nursing a glass of Bourbon on the rocks. He looked up from his drink and his lips pressed together in a thin line….he was pissed.

"Chief Swan" Jacob began

"Cut the crap Jake." Charlie replied "I presume Billy sent you to spread more bull shit?"

Jacob sighed deeply "No Sir he's asleep and won't know anything about this until the morning."

"So why have you taken it upon yourself to come here and with Paul?" Charlie nodded towards Paul in acknowledgement and Paul nodded back. He remained at Jacob's side. Charlie took in the two young men and for the first time he _truly looked_ at them. Taking a sip of Bourbon he waited for Jacob to make the next move. Look at the size of them he thought to himself…not natural…and they are not the only one's either…Sam Uley…bet he'll be along next. He placed the glass down and waited.

"I believe you have some questions?" Jacob began

"Too right I have son." Charlie snapped back "The first being how come Leah can turn into a freaking huge wolf?" Jacob's face remained impassive… he had learnt well from Sam.

"A huge wolf Charlie?" Jacob began "Are you…."

"Don't you dare ask me if I'm fucking sure Jake!" Charlie shouted "As I have already explained to Sue I've been a cop a long time and I know what I saw!" he stood and pointed out of the kitchen window "Right there on that fucking lawn Leah turned into a wolf." His finger shook as tired and shocked, his temper was starting to show. Jacob moved forward shadowed by Paul

"Ok Charlie I believe you." Jacob quietly replied "Come and sit down finish your drink; you've had quite a shock." Charlie stared at Jacob for a fraction of a second.

"So you believe me then Jacob?" he sighed loudly. Jacob looked him dead in the eye

"Yes Charlie why wouldn't I?" he replied not a flicker of emotion passed across his handsome face.

"Are you taking the fucking piss boy?" Charlie raged.

"No… just calm down Charlie… that's all I'm asking" sighed Jacob. Charlie slumped down onto his seat his hand reaching for his glass.

"What I'm about to tell you Charlie is a Tribal secret passed down through the generations" Jacob began

"Jacob you can't tell Charlie!" Sue cried out "Not without the Council's permission." Jacob's eyes flashed towards her causing Sue's own eyes to hit the floor bowing her head in deference at the same time. Charlie the good cop that he was missed none of this and filed it away for later when he had time to mull it over.

" _I can_ and _I will_ Sue!" Jake snapped "As _Alpha_ my position over rides the Council when it comes to matters concerning the Pack." Pack thought Charlie there's more of them as his eyebrows flew up in response. Jake turned his attention back to him.

"What I'm about to tell you Charlie will sound ridiculous but believe me _every_ word is true." Charlie nodded his eyes drifting to Lahote who stood menacingly by the back door. Fuck the guy looked lethal and Bella lived with him! Charlie swallowed hard. He was seeing everyone in a new light tonight…maybe seeing who they _really_ were for the first time too.

"I'm listening Jake…" was all he said. Jake took a deep breath and began.

"You have been friends with Dad many years." Said Jacob. Charlie nodded. "You have also been present at quite a few bonfires over the years and heard the legends, some of which are not normally shared with someone who is not Quileute" Charlie nodded again and sipped at his drink his eyes flickered to Sue who was watching Jacob. She looked nervous.

"There is one legend in particular that tells us that the tribe is descended from wolves" Jacob went on "That the wolves are also Protectors of the Tribe in times of great danger" Charlie practically spluttered into his drink. Christ Billy and Harry had often spoken about the wolves growing up, they even played games as boys featuring the Wolves and Protectors. Jacob was right he had heard the legends many times. He stared incredulously at Jacob as his mind took the next leap of faith…

"Fuck me!" said Charlie looking aghast "Are you saying the Legends are true Jacob?"

"Yes" Jacob simply replied as Sue walked over and rubbed Charlie's back whilst he sought to recover from what Jacob had just confirmed.

"How many?" Charlie managed to splutter.

"Nine including Paul and I." Jacob answered truthfully "The largest pack the tribe has known since the legends began." He said the last part with a look of pride.

"And you?" Charlie asked "What role do you play Jacob?" Having watched Sue earlier he knew Jake was important in some way.

"I am the leader of the Wolf Pack Charlie, the Alpha. It was a role I was born to take like becoming Chief one day, it's in my genes." Jacob said no more as he waited for Charlie to catch up. Charlie looked at Paul.

"Bella…" He managed to say.

"She knows what we are Charlie." Paul quietly replied "But it's a tribal secret and Bella knew she could not share with anyone outside... She's strong Charlie and I have her under my protection." Charlie nodded but inside he made up his mind to speak with his daughter and soon. Charlie's eyes returned to meet Jacobs.

"Why does the tribe need protection Jacob?" He asked "What is it that requires an enormous wolf to repel it?"

" _Vampires_ Charlie." Jacob replied without a flicker of emotion on his face "We are made to hunt and kill vampires"

"Sue…" Charlie called holding up his glass "Another…. I need another drink" Sue quickly filled his glass and Charlie took a long sip. He also took in a deep breath. He wondered whether he had been sleep walking around the Rez for all these years…nothing was how it looked.

"Vampires?" Charlie repeated. Jacob nodded

"I know it sound crazy Charlie." Jacob sighed "But believe me when I say _they_ exist."

"How do you kill them?" Charlie asked ever the cop and trying to imagine how a wolf would carry a crucifix, garlic and a large wooden stake…maybe a small bag hanging round their neck...?

"We rip them apart then burn them" Jacob coolly replied. Charlie's eyes widened in surprise

"No garlic or crucifix then?" Charlie quietly asked.

"Nope" said Jacob with an emphasis on the p and shook his head

"Fuck…" said Charlie "What about daylight?

"Nope" replied Jacob "They can walk in daylight… they just don't like the sun"

"Burns them?" Charlie asked hopefully

Jacob shook his head and smiled a little "Sorry but no Charlie, unfortunately for them they sparkle in sunlight. Makes them a bit obvious to humans." Charlie looked gob smacked

"Shine like a God damned disco ball too" smirked Paul. Charlie looked from one young man to the other his mouth hung slightly open as he tried to make sense of what he had just heard.

"Fuck me…" was all he managed before he took another long gulp of bourbon.

"You can come down now" Jacob hardly raised his voice but smiled a little at Charlie. The kitchen door opened shortly after. Leah and Seth came in and stood with their mother. Both lowered their eyes in deference to their Alpha. Charlie noticed he did not miss a trick. "Well?" said Jacob sternly

"Sorry Charlie" Leah mumbled "I must have scared you earlier." Charlie nodded in agreement

"You sure did kiddo" he mumbled "But Jake here…well he told me why." He looked back at the young woman again and shook his head. A female wolf he thought jeez he would hate it if he knew Bella turned into a wolf and hunted Vampires…He seriously wondered how Sue coped seeing as she had two children who turned into wolves…Jeez how old was Seth? Too fucking young to be chasing Vampires that's for sure…in fact all the young people in this room were too young for such responsibility.

"Outside Leah" Jacob practically barked making Charlie jump in his seat. "Pack business" he said by way of explanation to Charlie who he knew was watching him. "If you have any further questions let me know." Charlie nodded there was nothing further to say…at least for now…he just needed time to process the information.

"Yeah thanks Jacob." Charlie smiled a little then grumbled "I don't know why I'm saying thanks for the knowledge that there are not only ware wolves in the world but Vampires too."

"We're technically shape shifters Charlie." Paul smiled at him as he stood against the kitchen cabinet arms folded across his chest "Not Ware Wolves. We can change into wolves at will; Ware Wolves rely on the full moon." Paul pointed skywards with one finger.

"Humph!" Charlie replied "All I know is you change into hulking great wolves that's enough for now". Jacob moved to go outside and Paul and Leah followed.

"I'll make you a bed on the sofa Charlie." Sue softly spoke from behind him. Charlie spun round a puzzled look on his face. She smiled as her eyes snapped to his glass "You are way over the limit Chief". Charlie laughed out loud…

"Yeah you're right" he replied and reached out to grab her arm "Thanks Sue…for everything" he added.

000

The storm had become violent with loud thunder and fork lightening crashing in the forest. The rain pelted hard against the window as Bella pulled up the quilt around her. She was so cold without Paul's supernatural heat and she missed him. She reached out a hand knowing that his side of the bed remained empty and her heart ached. She hated fighting with him and closed her eyes with a sigh as the evenings earlier events flooded her mind.

Bella finally gave up trying to sleep and got up. She was wearing one of Pauls' T shirts and it was massive on her, hanging way below her knees as she wandered to the kitchen, switching on the kettle, as she passed. Glancing at the clock she realised it had been hours since they had finally discussed the _taboo_ subject _babies_.

Bella closed her eyes as she recalled Pauls impassive face as he finally told her himself what she already knew… he _never_ wanted to start a family with _her…not ever_. A single tear rolled down her cheek. She had felt his pain, his anger towards his father but… she also felt _rejected.._. _not good enough_. She sniffed a little wrapping an arm around her middle as if she was holding her own pain in. The edges of that hole torn by Edward were beginning to fray…

Pouring herself a mug of herbal tea she sighed as the imprint pulled hard, it made her chest ache and her little hand few upwards in response. Paul…Her breath hitched a little. Bella knew she still loved him despite what he had said. If their future was just him and her then so be it …she could not imagine a life without him…she'd simply wither and die.

Still feeling cold she wandered back to the bedroom but she knew she wouldn't sleep…not without _him_. She snagged her cell from the night stand and looked at the time it was half past two in the morning…there were no messages…her heart sank.

Bella pulled the quilt up around herself and started to fret. She knew Paul was not patrolling tonight so where was he? Her tummy flipped… maybe she thought…maybe he simply does not want to come home, that all this talk about babies had driven him off…maybe he didn't love her anymore. Maybe she should move out…give him some time…

She shuddered at that last thought, the imprint snapped at her making her gasp at its intensity and her little hands reached out and grabbed hold of his pillow. She deeply inhaled his scent that clung to the pillow case musky and spicy and …her little shoulders began to shake as a sob escaped from deep within "Oh Paul!" she cried "Where are you?...Please come home…please" The enormous bed felt even bigger without her huge shape shifter as she curled up into a ball trying to keep warm.

As the storm continued to batter La Push, Bella was drifting in and out of sleep when the bedroom door quietly opened. Paul crept into the room sliding his cut-off's down his broad muscular thighs and dropping them on the floor as he walked towards the bed. He could smell Bella's salty tears in the air and his heart ached. Jacob was right his little mate needed his love…Maybe he swallowed hard...dare he even think it…maybe she _needed_ his baby too…His breath hitched as he finally let his guard down and a picture of Bella swollen with his child entered his mind. He was surprised at his own reaction. It just felt so right to see her pregnant he conceded and the wolf howled in delight as Paul lifted the quilt back and slid into bed beside Bella.

"Paul…" Bella mumbled feeling his heat and scent surround her "Been waiting all night for you…" she yawned "Sorry…" she added then "Love you." Paul chuckled in response as she tried to open her eyes and look at him, she was so sleepy. He pulled her on to his body and up to meet his lips.

Bella soon woke up to the taste of those dark chocolate kisses he skilfully placed on her lips. He lightly pushed at her bottom lip requesting entry he hoped Bella would give him…she obliged with a little shudder of pleasure before his tongue tentatively dipped into her mouth. She groaned deeply as his kiss deepened and his hot hands moved up under the t shirt she was wearing to gently stroke her back.

He broke the kiss to look at her "I'm sorry baby girl" he whispered. "For earlier…" then added "I'm an ass you know that don't you?"

"No…no... It's me that's sorry" She smiled up at him her big doe eyes so sincere they made Paul's heart ache. "I don't want to fight with you Paul" She kissed him quick before he could say anything then drew back looking at his handsome face. He lifted his head to try to catch her pouty lips but Bella pulled away "I hate it when we fight and it's you Paul… only you that I want…you are enough…all that I need" The words just bubbled out in one long stream. Paul watched her a smile on his lips.

"Always so quick to take the blame for everything baby" He chuckled again she was so adorable he thought but then his eyes became serious as yellow tinged the iris "I love you Bella and what I said earlier I realise now it was very harsh." he sighed loudly "Stupid even." He took a deep breath and looked directly into her eyes. "Do you forgive me Bella for being such an ass? Then added "I'll do anything you want if you do?" His lips curved up into that gorgeous smile of his, eyebrows wagging. Bella couldn't help but smile back at him.

"Anything…?" she laughed "What are you willing to do Paul Lahote… come on tell me out loud?"

He rolled them both over in one quick movement "Let me kiss it better baby and maybe I'll tell you later…?" he cooed in her ear as his hot mouth nibbled her neck. Bella arched her back in response and moaned as he nipped at his mark, she almost came apart in his arms as the sensation of need and want rippled through her body

"Ummm ..." she hummed "I like the sound of that…Kiss it better Paul ...Please…" her voice all breathy "Now …" Paul didn't need asking a second time as his hands pushed her T shirt up and off her body, he dumped it by the side of the bed secretly pleased she wore his clothes and it turned him on big time too. His hot mouth clamped over one pert nipple sucking at her tender flesh as Bella cried out in response. His other hand gently massaged her other breast before his mouth followed licking and sucking her soft skin, leaving little chill bumps in his wake.

 _Fuck he loved her_ …he thought as he listened to her moaning his name. He would be a fool to deny her _anything_ …Jake was right …would _one_ baby really be the end of the world? His thoughts shut down as Bella's little hand grabbed his hard length.

"I need this now Lahote" she whispered in his ear "Need to feel it inside … please" she she stroked him softly teasing…He grew even harder if that were possible. He pulled her hand away, any more and he'd come in her hand and he didn't want to waste a single drop…not tonight…

"And you will baby…" he moaned in reply "But I need to worship you a little, show you how sorry I am and how much I love you." He kissed her slowly again with those dark luxurious chocolate kisses of his… so full of promise. His hand stroked up and down the sensitive skin between her thighs as his tongue dipped into her mouth and his finger teasingly dipped into her hot centre. Bella moaned deep into his mouth "So wet for me baby" he breathed.

"Mine" she practically growled at him as her hands travelled across his taught abs, her little tongue tasting his spicy warm caramel skin. He suddenly pulled away and sat back on his haunches. Bella whimpered at the loss of his hot skin next to hers and tried to sit up, but he had straddled himself across her thighs holding her in place.

"Oh no you don't baby" he growled low "I'm gonna kiss you all over first"

Bella made an "eep" noise and started to squirm in anticipation. Paul moved down the bed to her feet and starting with her toes he licked and sucked each one before moving slowly up her right leg. Bella moaned loudly "Oh YES Paul" she squealed. He got close to her hot wanting centre then as Bella held her breath in anticipation he took his attention away and back to her left foot and leg…Bella moaned loudly she was getting so desperate for some friction she even considered using her own fingers but knew he would just prolong her agony…her need ….her want …fuck he just drove her crazy…

Sliding both hot hands up her thighs and onto her abdomen followed by his hot mouth Bella felt Paul push her thighs apart with one knee…she eagerly complied spreading her legs wide for him as he dipped his head and took one long luxurious lick…

"Oh my god…Paul!" she loudly screamed "More god damn it...harder Paul faster!"…He eagerly complied with her wishes…This was one of his favourite things to do she always tasted exquisite and he lapped harder and faster at her hot wet centre. Then it struck him…she tasted sweeter her arousal smelt stronger…the wolf growled and clawed at him to fill her…and soon.

He continued to give her pleasure, growling as she frantically pulled at his hair pushing his face hard against her centre screaming his name. Her thighs were clamped tight around his head, he had toyed with her enough, sucking upon that little nub of nerve endings, he felt her stiffen as she tumbled over the edge crying out loud as she came hard.

Hardly giving her a moment to catch her breath he licked and nibbled his way up her little body, settling himself between her thighs… just letting the tip of his hard length teasingly rub a little at her entrance

Bella squirmed beneath him trying to get more of him inside her "Make love to me… please… Paul" she begged as his eyes met hers. He held himself above her as he slowly slid into her body watching her eyes roll back into her head as she bit down upon that poor lower lip. He so loved to see her do that, knowing it was because of him… that what he did to her had her writhing in an overload of pleasure.

He started to move slowly and she opened her warm cinnamon brown eyes to watch him again, full of love and longing. He dipped his head to kiss her as he increased his pace "Love you baby "He whispered as she wrapped her legs around him allowing him to penetrate her deeper. Paul threw back his head at the intense pleasure that was building within him. He bit his own bottom lip not wanting to climax yet as he thrust deep into his little mate, the sound of flesh slapping together filled the air.

It was clear she was nearing her climax as Bella started to pant and moan. As the moaning got louder Paul pumped faster…and then… both of them fell over the precipice together coming loudly as they clung to one another. Paul held Bella tight, his body continued to jolt like he had no control over it until he came to a sudden halt.

"Wow" Bella whispered "That was just WOW" Paul smirked a little at her as he rolled them both over and they lay still joined together basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking.

"I aim to please ma'am" he laughed. Bella kissed his luscious lips softly

"I love you so much Paul Lahote" she whispered. "I mean what I say you are enough for me". He chuckled lightly again in reply.

"I love you more baby girl and just stop all this nonsense about me being enough for you" Bella raised her face towards him "It's not nonsense Paul" she whined a little "I just want you to know…" But she didn't finish her sentence as he butted in

"Bella look at me" he smiled at her like a little boy eager to share a big secret "I don't want it to be just you and I…I get it ok?… It's not enough" Bella stared at him as her hand shot to her mouth. She blinked once…then twice "Look…" he went on "What I'm trying to say is…"

"You mean …we can…" Tears were gathering in her eyes

"Yes Bella I want to have a baby with you" His gorgeous hazel eyes lit up with amusement and love as he watched her little face break into a smile and then the tears began to fall. "Jeez Bella…" he whispered. "I was kinda hoping it would make you happy…not cry" he sweetly kissed her tears away.

"I'm…I'm…so h… h…happy" she almost wailed as Paul tightened his arms around her

"Could have fooled me" he teased in reply and pushed back her hair from her face. Jeez he loved her...so adorable…so _sexy_ …he softly kissed the top of her head as a picture of a rounded Bella full of his baby once more flooded his mind, the wolf was going crazy…

Bella laid her head on his shoulder and inhaled deeply, filling herself with the scent of a just fucked Paul… _pure heaven_. Paul smiled again as he stroked little circles on her back. She felt so happy lying there in Pauls arms. She was a little gob smacked but she wasn't going to argue. He wanted to have a baby with her, maybe not now, she wasn't ready for that and they weren't even married yet but, he wanted one and that was all that mattered.

Pauls hand dropped down lower with each pass across her back until he was stroking her pert ass. Tomorrow he thought he would tell her that Charlie knew about the pack but for now his little mate needed some more good loving…

"Wanna go again baby girl?" He asked "We need all the practice we can get if we are gonna have a baby one day" Bella looked up at him and nodded a small smile appearing on her sweet lips. Paul deftly rolled them both over.

"Do you still need to be kissed better?" he whispered

"Uh Huh" Bella replied gazing into his beautiful eyes

"Where?" he growled

"All over" She whimpered…as his hot lips set to work….

 ** _A/N: Well thank the Spirits Pauls seen sense at last….so Charlie knows about the pack…wait until he finds out about the Cullens….about Edward…lol_**

 ** _Till next time xxxxx_**

 ** _Kiss it….kiss it…. better baby_**


	37. Sexy lingerie

**Disclaimer: All characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer but the plot is all mine!**

 _ **A/N: Happy New Year! Much love and thanks to everyone who reads this story and the kind reviews you have left. Special mention to YankeeGirlNJ who reviewed every chapter leading up to Christmas...love you girl!**_

 _ **Sorry this chapter has been so long in coming but nothing like flu to silence the muse! Please continue to share your thoughts I'm always happy to read any PM's if you want to contact me privately…! Xxx**_

 _ **And now the story continues...**_

 **Chapter 37b – Sexy lingerie…Embry just loves lace and ribbons!**

Bella woke up feeling something cold and wet against her back and knowing what it was she wrinkled her little nose in disgust "Eeew" she mumbled before pulling away from Paul's hot grasp. She scrambled out of the large bed and made her way to the bathroom as Paul mumbled something unintelligible before turning over and lightly snoring.

Bella smiled to herself as she entered the bathroom she was so happy they had made up, she hated fighting with him. The smile was soon wiped off her face however when she noticed the huge hickey Paul had given her during the night "Shit Lahote" she grumbled looking at it from different angles in the mirror, it was gonna be so hard to hide. "Let everyone know why don't you…"

"Let everyone know what?" His deep voice rumbled from behind her. Watching him in the mirror Bella lent her head to one side and pointed a finger at the offending hickey "This…" she moaned. As Paul eyes alighted on the purplish mark, he chuckled softly. With her neck on show in what was total lupine surrender, the wolf was eager as was the man to claim her again.

Paul pushed up behind her wrapping his long arms around her small body. "I like it" he growled before slowly and luxuriously licking the hickey with his hot tongue causing Bella to shiver as she watched him reflected in the mirror. Her teeth gathered up her bottom lip which she bit into as desire flooded her body. Paul watched the movement his eyes almost lupine, head cocked to one side, as his own arousal heightened in response to his little mate…

"Reminds everyone that you are _mine"_ he whispered in her ear as his hot gaze caught Bella's in the mirror. He gave her one of his gorgeous breath taking smiles before suddenly nipping at his mark. Bella groaned loudly chill bumps rising across her skin. "Play nicely Lahote" she panted as she pushed back against Paul's hot body and a hard part of him let her know he definitely wanted to play alright… _but play nicely… I doubt it_ she thought to herself.

Bella managed to roll her eyes at him "No need to remind anyone…" she sighed as Paul nibbled his way along her shoulder sending a million tingles down her left side hotwired to that secret place that was sweetly aching. "They can see your m…m…mark…" she managed to moan as she closed her eyes in complete surrender to him "No need to leave anything else…".then her body jolted "Oh!" she cried out, her eyes snapping open as one large hot hand snaked around her and squeezed her right breast whilst the other gently pushed between her legs. He slowly stroked her skin the contrasting tones of caramel and cream looked gorgeous as they watched each other in the mirror.

"I love the colour of your skin when you blush with _want_ baby" He breathed in her hair sensitising the skin of her scalp, she shivered again in response a low moan escaping her pink lips "Especially when you _want_ me…" Paul hummed in her ear as he softly kissed her neck. Bella's breathing and heart rate picked up in response to his touch. "You're so wet for me baby too" he groaned as he sniffed the air appreciatively. Bella's arousal was strong and the wolf was straining at Paul's willpower but he too was slipping the pull to mate too hard to resist."Here? He whispered as Bella moaned in response, his fingers pushing deeper…

"Yesss" she replied all thoughts of the hickey forgotten. "And now Paul…please." She added in a breathy voice. He reached over and turned on the shower before picking her up and stepping under the warm spray. Bella pulled his face down to hers and kissed him deeply as he pushed her up against the wall. Her legs wrapped around his waist "Hurry…" she pleaded "Hurry Paul" as he lowered her down onto his hard length and covered her mouth with his own.

Bella sighed into his mouth in relief as he started to move. As he rocked his hips against her he lifted her up and down. The movement was gonna bring her fast and hard exactly as he wanted. "Don't you dare stop" she whispered. He chuckled softly as his mouth found hers again and his tongue plundered her sweet mouth. Intense feelings of pure pleasure ran through Bella's body igniting a fire that only Paul could put out. She dug her fingers into that warm caramel flesh begging him to push harder and faster. Paul growled at her touch and then…she cried out as her orgasm peaked…Paul soon followed mumbling her name as once again he filled her to the excitement of his wolf.

He kissed her softly as he pulled out of her body and gently lowered her down to stand but held on as she wobbled slightly. Paul smiled against her neck, he adored her clumsiness it made him feel even more protective towards his imprint. Bella placed tiny kisses on his chest before placing her hand over his heart. "I love you Paul" she whispered "So much it hurts." She looked up into his beautiful hazel eyes.

"Love you too baby...forever." He whispered placing a tender kiss on the end of her nose. Bella giggled, and then taking a step back before they got lost in each other again she said.

"You need to get ready for work." The first rays of the sun were already peeking through the bathroom window and soon the rest of the Rez would be awake. It wouldn't be long before Jared arrived to give Paul a lift to the site they were both working on.

"Yeah unfortunately…" he sighed "I could stay here all day though." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively... Bella giggled again she'd figured that already…

"If only…"She sighed "But we need the money my wolf man" She placed a small kiss on his lips "Let's finish up in here then I'll go get breakfast" She chuckled again as she began to soap his beautiful body…

000

Later that morning Angela sat on the opposite side of Bella's large dining table, she nervously played with a long dark curl as her deep brown eyes looked out of the kitchen window... Bella had noticed how quiet Angela was when she had arrived and immediately felt guilty for not supporting her friend since the imprint with Quil.

"How are things between you and Quil Ange?" Bella softly spoke "I'm sorry I have not been the friend you deserve but…" She poured water from the kettle and began to brew the coffee. "I let a few things get in the way and I shouldn't have." She sighed as images of Alice and the other Cullen's filled her mind.

Angela focused her big brown eyes on Bella. "I know now…" she almost whispered "About the Cullen's…what they really are…" She swallowed hard "Quil told me what happened at the treaty line Bella so there is no need to apologise...I…I should have been there for _you_." Placing the coffee mugs and a plate of cupcakes on the table Bella sighed then reached for Angela's hand, giving it a little squeeze.

"I'd forgotten Quil would have told you all the secrets" Bella smiled a little at her friend "But I'm so glad you're one of the imprints now Angela I have so wanted to share everything with you and I've so missed your good advice" She hesitated, then added "But now you understand why I sort of pulled back from our friendship …at least I hope you do"

Angela eagerly nodded in reply "Oh I understand Bella and I'm sure I would have done exactly the same if it had been the other way around. I've missed our close friendship too" she sighed a little " I have to admit I was a little hurt that you seemed to be favouring Jessica over me" Angela hesitated slightly before continuing "I thought that was a little strange considering she wasn't always a close friend."

"True" Bella chuckled "Especially when I first arrived in Forks and she thought I was after Mike. It never occurred to her that maybe _he_ was doing the chasing" Both girls giggled a bit before Bella continued "But once he asked her out …well it was soon forgotten and I…well we all know why I was happy to forget…my _interests_ lay elsewhere"

Bella rolled her eyes then as she pushed the cupcakes towards Angela "Which reminds me I need to ask you something and you may not like it one little bit" Bella took a deep breath as Angela's brown eyes focused on her own. "It involves Alice Cullen" She pulled up the corner of her bottom lip with her teeth and began to chew as she watched for Angela's reaction to the mention of the Cullen family. In the past Angela had always been kind towards them but now she knew the truth….well…

Angela's eyes widened, then she took a deep breath "Go on" she murmured "I'm all ears"

With some relief Bella nibbled at a cupcake before adding "It was because of Alice that I met with the Cullen's at the treaty line" she swallowed hard, then taking a sip of coffee continued "She had text me before the meeting to warn me I was in danger" Angela's eyes widened even further and the cupcake she was eating nearly dropped from her hand.

"In danger from what exactly?" Angela managed to ask, her fingers trembled as she reached for her mug of coffee.

"That's the problem" Bella sighed "Alice hasn't been specific about what the danger is or who from. I was supposed to meet with her but Paul and the pack were dead set against it when Edward contacted me the night before Alice and I had agreed to meet. She placed her coffee mug back on the table. "Alice couldn't tell me exactly what was wrong at the treaty line and that means one thing…" Bella looked up from the cupcake she had been twirling around on the plate as she spoke. "Alice can't trust someone who is close to her." Angela took in a sharp breath.

"One of the Cullen's wants to hurt you Bella? She asked a little fear in her eyes. Bella nodded in reply

"At least I know it's not Jasper…" Bella smiled a little then closed her eyes exhaling loudly before she spoke "I…I think it's Edward…" she whispered "He was so different at the treaty line…he scared me Angela." A shiver ran through Bella's small body at the memory and her friend did not miss it either.

This time it was Angela, who in response to Bella's fear lent across the table and grabbed her hand. "You know he can't harm you Bella!" she cried "Not with the wolf pack protecting you, he wouldn't dare come near you now he knows you are Paul's mate"

"I'm not so sure Ange." Bella sighed "You should have seen his face when he saw me with Paul, pain then anger passed through his eyes. The way he looked at me…" She closed her eyes for a moment as the memory of Edwards tormented features filled her mind. He was no longer the innocent looking teenager she had first met at school. In its place was something far more dangerous…

Bella opened her eyes, looked at her friend and took a deep breath "Alice told us that another vampire coven is interested in me." From the look of horror on Angela's face it was obvious to Bella that Quil had left that minor detail out when he had updated her. No doubt Quil had not wanted to scare his imprint further than necessary; after all it was still early days in their relationship. "But…" Bella continued "I…there's something else that Alice needs to tell me and I need to speak to her…and soon…but I also need to ask a favour of you"

Angela gasped at her friend she just knew Bella was going to ask her to do something Quil would most definitely not like. The imprint snapped at her and she withdrew her hand placing it with the other in her lap. Taking a deep breath she said

"I'll help where I can Bella but I don't want to upset or hurt Quil"

"No one is going to get hurt Angela I promise" Bella looked at her friend her big warm cinnamon brown eyes silently pleading "I just need you to help me with a cover story so I can get off the Rez and meet with Alice"

"But Paul and the pack…" Angela began but Bella quickly interrupted

"What they don't know about won't harm them. It will look like we are going shopping in Forks but I can meet with Alice at Charlie's. It will be ok you can stay in the car" Bella looked at her friend "Please Angela say you'll do it"

"I…I don't know Bella…" Angela looked torn "Quil will be angry if he finds out and I don't want to fight with him...I love him too much and …and well the imprint hurts if I think about upsetting him." Her hand fluttered to her chest as the imprint snapped again. Bella knew what was happening to her friend and if Angela fretted any more Quil would feel it too and come crashing through the back door.

"Please Angela!" Bella begged "It's the only way I can find out what is wrong it's not just me it could be the pack that's in danger…maybe even the tribe…" Angela let out a deep sigh and closed her eyes for a few moments.

"Ok Bella…" she conceded "I'll do it on one condition…"

"Yes yes anything Angela" agreed Bella

"We take Jessica along too and you meet in a shop or something with Alice. Charlie's house is way too quiet on the edge of town and the forest Bella. It's too dangerous to meet there" Angela looked adamant as Bella nodded.

"Okay it's a deal." Bella sighed "You and Jess can sit nearby if we meet in the diner that way you can see what I'm doing." Angela nodded back

"So when do you think Alice will want to meet up?" Angela tentively asked

"Tomorrow I expect" replied Bella as her friend's mouth popped open in surprise

"So soon?" Angela muttered

"I think Alice would meet today if we could arrange it but for now we have to persuade Jess" Bella frowned "I don't know why you want Jess along for the ride; the fewer that know the more it will stay secret from the pack."

"Call me daft but safety in numbers" Angela shrugged her shoulders "Although from what Quil has told me I don't think it matters how many of us go along there's not a lot we can do against a vampire Bella…but I will feel a little better if there are three of us". Bella rolled her eyes as she picked up her cell and called Jess.

"Hi Jess its Bella, yes I'm okay look Angela has just popped in and well would you like to come over and join us for coffee?" Bella paused whilst Jess chattered away "Ok we'll see you in 10 minutes then…bye"

Bella and Angela looked at each other and waited….

000

Paul wasn't very happy about the trip into Port Angeles and neither was Quil or Embry come to that but they all gave into their imprints pleading that they needed girly time together and so the following morning Jessica arrived to pick up Bella in her car. She already had Angela, who sat nervously fiddling with her hand bag in the front seat.

As Bella appeared so did Paul walking behind her. Both Jessica and Angela held their breath as the huge shape shifter neared the car. Bella's face was a picture. She was flushed and looked angry as she stomped towards the back of the car and opened the door.

"Morning ladies" Paul practically growled. Both girls could see he was barely controlling the wolf as he looked inside the car through Jess's open window. They mumbled a reply but to be honest Paul scared them, his reputation preceded him and they had heard tales from their own wolves about Paul's volatile temper. Both girls jumped in surprise as Bella slammed the car door shut. A wicked grin appeared on Pauls lips in response.

"Now you girls take care in Port Angeles" He growled "We want you to enjoy yourselves but we also want you to be safe" and with that he turned and whistled sharply. All three girls looked behind in time to see Seth ambling out from the forest. He didn't look too pleased either. "Just to be sure" Paul chuckled "The guys and me… well we thought a little extra protection wouldn't go amiss" he watched their faces with undisguised amusement "So Seth here _volunteered_ to go with you girls and _shop_ "

"Humph!" said Seth as he opened the other back car door and slid onto the seat next to Bella. "I draw the line at shopping for underwear" he muttered a pissed off look very evident on his face. He settled back in his seat and closed his eyes.

"So I expect you girls to be home later this afternoon" Paul laughed before narrowing his eyes "Or else the big bad wolves will come looking" he added for good measure.

"Ummm ok Paul will do" Jess managed to utter. She looked terrified which satisfied Paul's wolf a great deal. Bella blatantly ignored him as she looked out of the side window…obviously angry at what he was doing.

"Bye girls and bye Bella baby" he crooned as Bella glared back at him "Love you too" he added before stepping back as Jessica started the car and drove off.

Bella sat with her arms crossed. How the fuck were they going to meet with Alice and get rid of Seth? She thought, then it struck her as she got out her cell and began to text Alice. Jessica caught her eye in the rear view mirror as Bella smiled back at her.

"That new lingerie line we all read about has arrived in Port Angeles at last" Bella laughed "We must go today"

Oh yes lets…" replied Jessica winking at Bella and at Angela who quickly fell into line.

"I want to get something special to surprise Quil too" Angela added

"Oh yes Embry just loves lace and ribbons!" squealed Jess a little too enthusiastically as Seth opened an eye and groaned in response.

"Are you girls talking about underwear?" he mumbled. He was really tired he'd only just come off night patrol an hour or so ago. All three girls giggled "Great that's all I need" he moaned then added "You're on your own for that I don't care what the guys said I'm not going into that part of the store" And _that_ was _exactly_ what the girls were banking on…

000

Alice waited in the changing room she had a pile of clothes to try on and usually she would have been thrilled but on this occasion her mind was elsewhere. She glanced at the expensive watch she was wearing. Where on earth was Bella? If she didn't arrive soon Alice was going to abandon the meeting…Jasper was nearby in case Edward showed up but she didn't want to risk it.

"Alice are you in there?" Bella whispered she knew with her vampire hearing Alice would hear her.

"Yes I'm here" Alice replied as she stuck her head around the curtain. She didn't look too pleased when she saw Jessica and Angela following behind Bella as the girls came into the changing area "I thought you were coming alone" she practically hissed

"You're lucky I'm here at all" replied Bella "Paul would never have allowed me off the Rez on my own as it is we have a body guard…"

"Or should that be wolf guard" giggled Jessica who had a pile of garments she really wanted to try on for Embry.

"Ok…ok" replied Alice "Come over here." Bella moved forward and into the small cubicle with Alice. Angela and Jessica entered the changing rooms either side.

"Seth is in another part of the store" Bella explained as Alice looked at her with troubled golden eyes "We haven't got much time, if he comes near here he will smell you for sure." Alice nodded then suddenly grabbed Bella into a hug. Bella froze slightly the cold hard body taking her completely by surprise, being with the wolves she had forgotten how vampires felt.

"Oh shit Alice Seth will smell you on me now" Bella moaned before relaxing slightly, this was Alice after all and they had almost become sisters.

"I'm just so glad to meet with you close up at last Bella" Alice sighed pouting a little at the way Bella had pulled back. Things had moved on it seemed. "Look I'll buy you a whole new outfit he'll never know okay?"

Bella sighed but nodded in response. She didn't want Alice spending money on her but she couldn't see any other way out of it…

000

Alice paid for the clothes at the till and Bella hurried back to the changing room to put them on. She passed her old clothes to Jessica who went to put them in a bin. Bella sat for a few moments in the changing room still stunned by what Alice had shared with her. When she emerged a few minutes later Alice was still waiting.

"Remember Bella" she whispered "None of us will allow anything to happen to you. Carlisle will deal with Edward and the Denali coven will have its hands full with other vampires who do not take kindly to what they are doing" Bella looked a little surprised then Alice added "There are other vampires that are sort of police in our world, they keep order and anything that draws attention to us is stopped."

Bella nodded then said "Goodbye Alice I'm not sure we will meet again but thank you for everything you have tried to do"

Alice smiled a little "We will keep you safe Bella and although it pains me to say it…well it will be for the best if we don't meet again" she sighed a little and Bella thought there was something else bothering Alice before she added "I wish you well with your wolf" then with a smile dancing on her lips she said "Even if he does make you smell like a wet dog" and with that she turned and walked away.

The girls found Seth in the sports department and returned to the car. Not long after they parked up outside Bella's house. As Bella went to open the car door Seth placed a large hot hand over hers and said

"So are you going to tell Paul why you met a Cullen in town?" Bella frowned as she looked at him, Angela and Jess both froze in their seats

"I don't know what you mean Seth." Bella lightly laughed "Why would I do that?"

"Why indeed?" Seth replied "But come on Bella you can't deny the meeting not when you stink of leech." Bella's mouth opened with a soft pop. How on earth did he know? She'd changed clothes for goodness sake and washed her hands in the ladies rest room. She looked back at Seth, he was looking serious now and she knew the game was up.

"Ok Seth you're right" Bella replied as Seth rolled his eyes

"As if you could fool this" he said as he tapped a finger on the side of his nose and laughed. But his face turned serious "Look I'm guessing it was something important to make you go but you know Paul is gonna go ballistic when he finds out Bella" Bella nodded "And …" He continued "I'd better start running now if I wish to keep the fur on my back. He will think I allowed you to meet, after all I was sent along to protect you". The young man looked a little scared at the prospect of a rabid Paul on his tail.

"I will deal with Lahote Seth and he won't be bothering you ok." Bella snapped "This entire thing is my fault and no one else." She took in a deep breath "Do you know where Jake is today?"

Seth nodded "He's at home most likely sleeping seeing as he was out all night with me on patrol." Bella breathed a sigh of relief she needed Jake on side before Paul got home.

"Good I have something very important to share with our Alpha" she smiled at Seth "Jess can you drive us over to Jacob's house?"

"Sure can." Jessica replied and with that she slammed the car into reverse before heading in the direction of the little red house.

 _ **AN: Naughty, naughty Bella…So she meets with Alice at last…loved how Alice avoided naming the Volturi…but surely Maria and Tania didn't really think they would not draw their attention with what they are doing? You can't create new-borns to the numbers they both need quietly!**_

 _ **Paul is going to blow when he finds out as will Quil and Embry…it would appear Alice has shared something that Jacob needs to know and hopefully Seth will still be running on all four legs when the shit hits the fan…lol..**_

 _ **Till next time ….**_


	38. All is revealed

**Disclaimer: All characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer but the plot is all mine!**

 _ **A/N: Much love and thanks to everyone who reads this story and the kind reviews you have left...I will try to thank all of you personally!… Special mention to YankeeGirlNJ Mwah…Mwah.. honey! Twin68 girlfriend I just adore your enthusiasm!, mizzsmilez529 oxo and especially PaulsWolfGirl2016 you gave me an idea bet you spot it below!**_

 _ **Please continue to share your thoughts I'm always happy to read any PM's if you want to contact me privately…and special thanks to those who have messaged me you know who you are! Xxx**_

 _ **And now the story continues...**_

 **Chapter 38 – All is revealed…**

Alice met Jasper at the back of the department store. "Everything alright darlin?" he drawled as he pulled her into a tight hug. Alice nodded as her worried golden eyes sought his.

"I've done all I can Jasper" she sighed "Bella knows as much as I do now and can share it with the pack." Jasper sighed a little before placing a small kiss on her forehead.

"Now fate takes control Alice" he spoke low and calmly "I know what you have seen but remember your visons are subjective, important decisions are yet to be made…plans can change on a whim." He looked at Alice with serious eyes and she felt his calming influence surround her

"No fair Jaz" She laughed as they turned to walk back to their car "But thank you I appreciate your effort." Jasper laughed again before taking her hand in his.

They had moved but a couple of hundred yards when Alice stumbled. Jasper caught her holding her steady as her eyes became unfocused. He waited a few moments until Alice came back to reality. Without a word Jasper guided her towards the car and he eased her into the front seat before taking his own behind the wheel. Safely inside the blacked out Sedan Jasper turned to Alice.

"What did you see?" He asked his golden eyes worried. Alice seemed to be having visions all the time lately. He worried for her…even eternal creature's such as themselves had been known to go insane…something the Volturi _did not_ tolerate…

"Decisions have been made…at last" she sighed. "The Coven's are coming for Bella and soon"

"When?" Jasper asked

"Within the next 5 days" she replied "When the snow falls they will be here". Jasper let out a long breath he did not need.

"So soon…" he sighed "I thought we would have more time to prepare." Alice sought his eyes as her bottom lip puckered, wobbling slightly…

"Edward has left the house…he's turned against us" Jasper nodded his eyes narrowed.

"Where is Edward going Alice do you know? He enquired. Alice shook her head and shrugged her little shoulders in response.

"He knows the limitations of my gift only too well Jasper" she replied a flicker of anger appearing in her golden eyes "That decision has yet to be made. He's toying with several ideas but that's merely to confuse me". Alice looked at Jasper her eyes serious

"What I did get is a glimpse of how much he wants Bella Jasper." She frowned as she spoke her eyes closing as she relived what she had seen and felt from the vision. "The _intensity_ of his desire…" She shivered a little "He wants her bad Jaz…real bad…it's an obsession… he's willing to do whatever it takes to make Bella his eternally and that makes him highly dangerous especially now". Jasper frowned at his little mate.

"In what way?" he asked

"You were right Bella has changed Jasper" she looked at him a worried expression marring her pretty features "Not only because she's mated to a wolf but there's something else, a game changer for all involved" she hesitated slightly "Bella's gonna be a Mom..." Jasper looked startled for a moment

"Are you sure? …I mean how do you know?" he asked before adding "You can't see Bella's future, not now she's mated to the wolf"

"It's very early but I could smell the change in her and I'm almost sure I heard another heart beat a sort of fluttering sound, but you're right Jaz I can't see her future" Alice whined frustrated that Bella's future was a black void. She could only see through others choices as to how it would affect Bella "It's those damn dogs" she huffed "They are woven into her very existence, especially now she carries the child of a shape shifter."

"Did you tell her? Jasper asked his eyes serious, he hoped Alice had said nothing but he knew how much she cared for and missed Bella.

Alice looked sad "No I didn't want to add more to what she already knows" she sighed a little before adding "The burden of what I shared is enough for now and she needs to discover it for herself with her mate." Alice smiled a little before her features darkened.

"But…that makes her position all the more dangerous Jasper, Edward will _not_ be pleased. In his mind Bella is pure, untouched and I'm not sure that the baby will stop what he is planning to do to her." Jasper nodded his agreement.

"Then there is the Wolf pack and her mate. From what I have seen at the treaty line" Alice sighed "He will be difficult to negotiate with as it is and I'm not sure he will even listen to us when the time comes, especially when he finds out she carries his child."

"Things have moved fast we need to see Carlisle and now!" Jasper growled as he started the engine and pulled away.

000

Bella knocked on the Blacks front door, not long after the sound of wheels squeaking across the floor heralded the approaching wheelchair. Billy opened the door and immediately broke out a huge smile as he saw Bella, but it was soon replaced with a frown when he saw Jess, Angela and Seth waiting behind. He backed off a little then yelled out

"Jacob...you have visitors" Billy smiled a little before saying "I'm guessing this is not a social call and that you are here to see your Alpha?" Bella nodded before leaning down and placing a small kiss on Billy's cheek

"Yes we're here to see Jacob, but I'm always pleased to see you too Billy." She murmured to the man who had become almost a second father to her.

"You should visit more often Bella, don't let Lahote hide you away…he needs to learn to share" he chortled as he patted her hand before turning his chair in the direction of the small kitchen. The little group trudged behind him, no one said a word.

"I'll make us some coffee if that's ok Billy" Bella asked as she reached to switch on the kettle

"Sure sure" he replied "That would be good." He settled himself at the kitchen table and motioned at the others to join him. They were all distracted by the sudden appearance of a very tired Jacob standing in the kitchen doorway, his hair askew. He rubbed at his bleary eyes with huge hands, yawned then took in the little group standing in his kitchen. He was completely awake in a nano second… something was up…

"What's wrong?" he asked his eyes darting to Seth who he could see was nervously shifting from foot to foot, his eyes turned down to the floor…"Seth?" he added "Care to update me as to why you have interrupted my sleep?" before Seth could answer Bella stepped in.

"I have some important news to share Jacob but I think you should sit and drink some coffee first…" She motioned to a chair at the small kitchen table and as usual Jacob did exactly what he was told. Only Bella and Claire had this much influence over him and Bella was banking on it, as he was gonna blow once she told him her news…

Jacob stirred another spoonful of brown sugar into his coffee before taking a long slug, he needed the caffeine he hadn't slept for over 24 hours and, when he had finally hit the sack just a few hours earlier, the sleep he'd managed to grab had barely touched the sides..

He looked around the table at Angela and Jessica who were eyeing him warily and looked …well guilty about something. He placed his mug back on the table and accepted Bella's offer of more. As she poured the coffee into his mug he glanced at Seth. Now he knew something was very wrong. Seth was looking guilty as fuck and maybe even a little scared…then it struck him…Lahote…whatever had happened Paul was unaware and Seth was worried about the silver wolf's reaction and maybe even his ….

"Ok…" Jacob sighed "Spill…"

Bella took a deep breath and told Jacob what had gone down that morning. How she had persuaded the other imprints to accompany her to see Alice and how their wolves had sent Seth along for the ride…

"Seth had no idea that we were not going just shopping in Port Angeles" Bella blustered on watching as Jacob's eyes narrowed as he looked at her "And Paul, Embry and Quil had no idea I was meeting with Alice Cullen…" Her heart was racing and her mouth had become very dry, for in that moment as she looked Jacob in the eye and confessed what she had done, she not only realised how selfish her actions were but, despite their firm friendship, she was pack and he was first and foremost _her_ Alpha _._

His disapproval radiated from him in waves. For the first time since she had known Jake Bella was actually a little afraid of him.

He knew it of course. He could not only hear her heart but he could smell her fear. Instinctively Bella dropped her eyes in deference to her Alpha and a good thing she did too as Jacob's wolf was pleased to see she had some good sense left despite her antics that morning. Jacob sighed a little he would always love her despite the imprint but, she had put herself and the other imprints in danger, his Alpha side was deeply annoyed.

Bella took a deep breath all her fighting spirit had dwindled under Jacobs's scrutiny. She glanced at the other girls but they were rooted to their seats coffee cups glued to their hands, eyes on their enormous brooding Alpha. Billy winked at her and nodded his head slightly so she carried on.

"Alice wanted to warn you and the pack that great danger is coming to La Push" Jacobs's eyes widened "There is a war going on between two vampire Covens. One based in Denali…" Jacob abruptly stood up his chair scraping against the wooden floor and began to pace.

"Go on…" he gruffly ordered before turning to Seth "Go call the pack we need to meet it's an emergency" Seth nodded and left the kitchen. Bella continued as Jacobs angry dark eyes settled back on her.

"The other is based in Seattle… each wish to destroy the other"

"What has that got to do with La Push?" queried Jacob "They are both miles away from here." Bella took another deep breath as all the colour in her skin seemed to drain form her, leaving her paler than usual if that were even possible…

"They both want the same thing Jacob" she almost whispered still finding it hard to believe herself despite what Alice had said. Jacob growled loudly "And it's here in La Push" she added tentively

"What is?" he snarled. Bella's warm cinnamon brown eyes met Jacobs's dark brown…

"Me…" she replied "They both want me" Jacob stopped pacing growling furiously the wolf evident in his eyes; his pack was under threat, an imprint in terrible danger…

"Why do they want you Bella?" He managed to ask

"Apparently I have a gift that they each need to be able to defeat the other" she replied. "I'm told it's powerful even as a human…I can use it even though I have no idea I'm doing it" Her face crumpled into confusion. Jacob narrowed his eyes he knew about gifted vampires, Bella had told him all about the Cullen's when Edward had deserted her in the forest…

"How are you gonna help?" he snarled again "You're not a…" he abruptly stopped dead in his tracks. Then rushed to grab Bella as she wobbled slightly, finally understanding the serious nature of what Alice had shared.

"Vampire…" she finished the sentence for him "I'm not a vampire… but my gift will get even more powerful if I'm turned" She nodded as dis belief soared across Jakes face.

"They wouldn't dare…" he growled his eyes were already changing, the yellow seeping into the deep brown iris, his features more lupine, the wolf was clawing at his insides to be free.

"Umm…yes they would…" Bella whispered as he held her close "They are coming for me Jacob and they intend to turn me." She could feel the tremors running through Jakes body as he struggled to control the wolf. She gratefully sat down as he moved away from the all of them placing himself closer to the back door if he needed to get out quick.

"Take it easy Jake" Billy cautioned "Maybe you should step outside for a while...go take a run." Jacob shook his head

"I'll be fine Dad" he replied "I need to hear everything Bella has to share, you have more Bella? He asked

"You're right that's not all Jacob" Bella continued in a small voice as a tear began to roll down a pale cheek. "Alice said that both Covens' would come at the same time and that they would fight on Quileute land"

"We will kill them all!" he roared "They will not enter this land."

"Jacob…" Bella softly called "Please there is one more thing left to share" Jacob ran a big hand through his hair… his face bewildered as to what she was going to share next.

"Alice told me that Ed…Edward is after me too…that was why she could not share this information that day at the treaty line…Edward was there but she wasn't sure about him then...I ...I had to go and meet her Jacob...I had too" The tears began to fall as the enormity of the situation finally broke through. She was in danger from being kidnapped and turned but what was worse was once again she felt that she was responsible for bringing danger and even death to the Rez. The silence was broken by her cell buzzing in her bag. Angela passed it over so Bella could answer

"Paul…"she sighed in relief "I'm …I'm …no I'm not ok please come home now I need you…"

000

It had been a bad day all round as far as Paul was concerned, since he had waved the imprints off that morning, his concentration had been poor and he just wanted to go home. It had finally dawned on him that something had changed with Bella over the past few days. Her scent jeez even her taste was subtlety different. Somehow it was sweeter more powerful.

This morning in their bathroom he couldn't get enough of her, the drive to protect her was almost overwhelming even now it was driving his wolf crazy it did not want to be away from its mate. The pull back to La Push was stronger than it had ever been, sort of reminded him of how it pulled before he had finally claimed Bella as his own.

The more he thought about it the more obvious the reason became, but he didn't want to believe it…Surely not…it couldn't be _that_ …could it? He asked himself. Was she…could she be _pregnant_ …after all Sue has wanted her to do a test and all that shit before he had blundered in with his big mouth and they had rowed. He ran his hands through his hair. Fuck he thought it _can't_ be that and to be honest the thought that she could be scared him shitless...

He took a long deep calming breath and decided he would tell her about his suspicions when he got home from work… maybe after dinner …yeah that would work…or …maybe even take her straight to bed and talk. The wolf of course was ecstatic…the man wondered what the fuck he had gone and done …but part of him was proud …Bella might actually be pregnant and _he_ had gotten her that way. He was just contemplating doing a little happy dance when he felt the first wave of terror roll over him swiftly followed by another "Bella!" he gasped before grabbing his cell and dialling…

She answered on the forth ring …not like he was counting right…"Bella baby" he breathed with relief "What's wrong baby I can feel you…do you need me to come home… are you ok?" As Bella answered Jared appeared in the open doorway of the new house they were building. He dangled his keys in front of Paul and mouthed "Seth called…Pack emergency…"

"I'm on my way home now baby…shhhh…don't cry …" he winced; he hated it when she cried and his wolf whined in support. "I'll be there as soon as I can...and you're on the Rez at Billy's with Jake?" Please let her be there he thought as Bella could be heard mumbling down the phone in reply. Paul closed his eyes in relief and ran a huge hand through his hair. Thank the Spirits he thought she's safe on tribal land but he needed to be sure. "Let me speak to Jake baby" he asked. Jake gruffly barked down the phone as Paul's eyes narrowed his features more lupine in appearance as he listened "We'll be there shortly" Paul snarled before adding "No one threatens my imprint or the tribe" he ended the call before turning to Jared and heading out the door.

000

Carlisle was standing by the window in his neat office. He could see the river flowing by in the distance as the sun began to set, the sky aflame as the last rays danced amongst the ever present clouds.

He turned and sighed to himself. He had come to love this land, the house and the privacy it afforded his family…but all that was about to change. Deep down Carlisle knew they would soon be leaving and this time for good. He took out his cell and read the text Alice had sent to him yet again. He could hardly believe it but soon Alice would be there in person to tell him what she had " _seen_ ".

He had already checked Edward's room, Alice was right he was gone and all his stuff too. Esme had gone hunting with Rose. She had been upset that Edward had left without even a goodbye, not even to the woman he had treated as a mother this past half century. She took it badly of course; he was after all her surrogate son…her _favourite_ …this time he was gone for good.

Carlisle flipped his blond hair out of his eyes and sighed again…Edward…He would never come to terms with whether Edward had been too young when he turned him. Forever trapped, unchanging, acting like the immature hormonal 17 year old he had been when Carlisle found him. No matter how many years passed, sexually immature and caught up in his first ever love, maybe even his first crush, Edward would always be the petulant adolescent.

Carlisle shook his head a little. It would be sweet if it wasn't for the fact that the object of his son's affections was a fragile human and his _singer_ to boot. Now in retrospect Carlisle realised it had been wrong to humour Edward by moving away as he had demanded… to leave Bella, her life unprotected when she had already been dangerously exposed to their world. James had almost turned her and Laurent would have killed her…and all because of his family.

Now like the spoilt brat that he was, Edward refused to accept that Bella had moved on just as he claimed he had wanted for her…that she was in love and happy. Jasper had warned him ages ago of the possible outcome as Edward sought different ways to leave Bella alone after they had left. He could feel the real emotions Edward had carefully hidden from his family.

"He's practically Psychotic" Jasper had warned "Things will end badly for Bella unless we end Edward." Carlisle had been taken aback at Jaspers shockingly honest words but deep down he knew they were true. He had overindulged Edward for a hundred years and now it was all coming home to roost.

The sound of a car coming along the long drive alerted Carlisle that Alice and Jasper were home. As he reached the hallway the two entered the house. Alice immediately ran to Carlisle, her father. He held her in a tight embrace before releasing her and stepping back to look into her golden eyes.

"He's gone for good Carlisle!" she cried "And this time he will betray us all!" Carlisle nodded and sighed.

"I know Alice I checked his room after I read your text. Esme and Rose are hunting …she had to leave, do something…" His own golden eyes closed for a few moments "Esme is hurt that he could just leave like that…without a word."

Alice reached out and grabbed Carlisle's hand "He's going after Bella" she sighed "He is so obsessed that nothing including his family will stand in his way…I'm..I'm so sorry to bring such bad news" Her little hand fell back to her side. Jasper stepped up behind her wrapping an arm around her small waist and she gratefully leaned into side.

"He's dangerous Carlisle" Jasper looked Carlisle in the eye "To Bella…to the family…he could expose us all". Carlisle nodded he knew Jasper spoke the truth.

"I know Jasper…I know and you warned me this would happen but I love my son." he replied as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Sometimes we can love too much" Jasper huffed "In Edwards case _tough_ love would have been better as it is he has been thoroughly spoilt and cosseted and it pains me to tell you that Carlisle. I respect you like a father."

Carlisle took in a deep breath "What you say is just the truth Jasper and I should have seen this coming." He shook his head a little "But what is done is done." His features hardened into the true vampire he was "Now we have to take action to protect the family and that includes Bella Swan" he turned his attention back to Alice.

"How many and when?" He asked

"I can't give you exact numbers as decisions are changing all the time but both Covens will go to La Push, both are after Bella. I estimate they will arrive in 5 day's time as the snow falls." Alice replied

"And Edward?" He almost groaned" What do we do about him?"

"He will go after Bella too. Problem is he is playing with the gaps in my sight." She smiled a little "He knows me too well Carlisle. But as soon as the decision is made I will know but we will have to move fast."

"And the pack?" He asked a worried look etched upon his face

"I met with Bella this morning. By now they will know as much as we do" she sighed "I will text Bella that the Covens will be here in 5 day's time. I expect Bella to contact me soon after. The Alpha will insist upon it."

"We will stand with them against the threat!" Carlisle cried "It's the least we can do after the trouble we have brought to their lives." Alice and Jasper both nodded their agreement as the living room door opened and Emmett walked in…

"So its war" he grinned "I love a good fight…"

 _ **AN: So all is indeed revealed…the pieces in the game have moved into position. The pack needed to know but was Bella being selfish to go without telling Paul first and for putting the other imprints at risk too? She has already decided it's all her fault as usual and I hope she isn't going to do anything stupid to protect them all…especially now she's gonna be a Mom…Paul is of course going to go into meltdown …but that's why the Great Sprits gave her a strong wolf in the first place…can't wait!**_

 _ **Till next time ….**_


	39. Dr Blacks Diagnosis

**Disclaimer: All characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer but the plot is all mine!**

 _ **A/N: Thank you so much for reading this story and leaving such positive reviews lots of OXO's to you all"**_

 _ **Please continue to share your thoughts I'm always happy to read any PM's if you want to contact me privately…and special thanks to those who have messaged me you know who you are! Xxx**_

 _ **And now the story continues...**_

 **Chapter 39 – Dr Black's diagnosis**

As Paul ended the call Jake placed the cell back into Bella's small hand, then pulled her into a warm hug. The poor girl was in shock and no matter how annoyed he was that she had placed herself and the other imprints in danger she had brought vital information to him. Now the pack had gained time to prepare.

Bella relaxed into Jakes familiar hug and closing her eyes, she took in a deep, deep breath. His scent was soothing, comforting just as it always was and his warmth surrounded her. Jake smiled into her hair, as he placed a small kiss on the top of her head. She was his best friend but more importantly she was part of his pack and he knew deep down that the touch and smell of her Alpha eased the fear building up inside her.

"Bell's honey its ok, Paul's on his way." He murmured as she sighed a little before opening her eyes, then blinked a few times as she glanced around the room before looking at Billy who was nodding at her.

"You've done well Bella" he smiled "The tribe is grateful for the news that you have brought to us, as their Chief I speak on behalf of my people, with your warning we can prepare and be ready." He motioned at a chair beside him for Bella to sit down but as she pulled away from Jacob he quietly chuckled. Bella spun round to face him wondering what had made him laugh. He looked into her eyes as if he were searching for something before his face relaxed into a big fat Jacob Black grin…then he winked.

"What?" Bella mumbled under his gaze "What's up? Jacob just laughed again and motioned for her to follow him outside…

"We need to talk Bell's…" Then added "Alone…"

Bella stood facing Jacob out in the Black's back yard, eyes lowered to the ground, arms wrapped around herself trying to keep warm from the icy wind that was blowing in from the sea. Winter was setting in and fast. Here it comes she thought he wants to tell me off in private for this morning, at least he's spared me the embarrassment of doing it in front of the others.

Whilst she was lost in thought Jacob tentatively reached out a finger and gently tipped up her face to meet his. Bella took a deep breath…

"Does he know Bella?" He asked

"Knows what and who are we talking about? Bella replied. Jake laughed a little, rolling his eyes.

"Oh this will be quite a shock for him then. I only wish I could be there when he finds out." He chortled

"Finds out what?" Bella grumbled she was getting irritated now "Are we talking about Paul?"

"Oh yes!" Jacob laughed nodding then his face became quite serious "You don't know either do you?" He pulled his eyebrows together as a frown passed across his face.

"Jeez Jacob" she sighed "For the last time… know what?" His dark brown eyes softened as he reached out for her, his best friend.

"Come here Honey" he murmured "I can see you're cold out here." Bella stepped into Jacobs arms grateful for the heat that poured from him, she was starting to shake a little but wasn't sure whether it was the wind or what Alice had shared earlier, the realisation she was about to be hunted like prey. Her face snuggled in against Jacobs's shoulder she mumbled

"What's wrong Jacob...Tell me please…I know I took a stupid risk earlier today but…" His answer was to draw her closer then…

"You're pregnant Bells…" Jacob whispered in her ear before a shocked pair of warm cinnamon brown eyes latched on to his…

"I'm…I'm what?" She gasped "No…no…I can't be …not now…it's too soon" She staggered back but Jake caught her before she could trip.

"You're unhappy about it?" He asked concern fleeting across his handsome face

"No…no…I'm just shocked…" she replied "I mean how…?"

"Well if you don't know how we get babies by now Bell's…" He laughed loudly "Especially living with Lahote..." Bella rolled her eyes at him and huffed as a blush spread up her neck and onto her face.

"No I meant how do you know Jacob?" She grumbled "I haven't done a test or anything…" she sighed as she remembered Sue telling her to do just that.

"I can hear the baby's heart beat Bells" Jacob replied looking smug and well a too bit pleased with himself.

"You…you can hear it Jake...really?" Bella asked a look of wonder on her face. He nodded looking just as excited as his friend.

"When I was sat at the table I could hear your frantic heart beat as to what my reaction would be when you told me about your little escapade this morning." He smiled at her as Bella winced a little she knew he had been annoyed and yes she had worried…

"But…" Jacob laughed a little seeing her reaction "I could also hear something else." He was nodding at her as her eyes widened "When I just hugged you in the kitchen I heard it again and confirmed my diagnosis.. Dr Black oh yes!" he laughed loudly almost triumphantly "Lahote's got you pregnant Bells and Charlie is so gonna flip!

"Gah!" Was all Bella could say as she imagined telling Charlie ….wait …even worse Renee…oh my god Renee she thought…

"Ok breathe Bella…come on breathe girl" Jacob cried concerned at how pale his small friend had suddenly become "I may be his Alpha but won't stop Paul trying to kill me if any harm come's to his imprint or… his baby." He quickly picked her up bridal style and moved to go back into the house.

"Don't…don't tell anyone else Jacob…" she begged "I …I need to tell Paul myself…please" Jacob just rolled his eyes at her.

"Your wish is my command honey." he smiled making a motion with one hand that looked like he was locking his lips with an invisible key "My lips are sealed but…" He looked a little serious "If I can hear the baby so will the rest of the pack if they get close enough to you, so make sure you tell him soon" Bella nodded and placed a small kiss on his cheek.

"I love you Jacob Black." she smiled as she wrapped an arm around his neck

"Love you too Bell's…" he laughed pushing open the back door with his foot.

000

Bella was sat at the Blacks kitchen table with a cup of herbal tea in her hand when Paul came crashing through the back door, followed by Jared. He immediately picked Bella up his eyes carrying out the usual inventory, his wolf desperate to see no harm had come to their little mate. Bella clung to him like a spider monkey as their lips met.

Someone cleared their throat and the sound of a chair scrapping against the wooden floor soon separated the pair. Bella's cheeks glowed rosy red as she remembered they had an audience. Jake was leaning against the kitchen worktop humour lit up his eyes as Billy coughed again, shuffling in his chair.

"Can you make a fresh pot of coffee Bella my dear?" he asked "I would be very grateful and I'm sure Jared and Paul could do with some too"

"Of course" Bella replied relieved to have something to do whilst her embarrassment faded. Angela rushed to help her and soon everyone was seated coffee cups in hand. By now the entire pack, bar the two on patrol had somehow squeezed into the Blacks kitchen.

"Ok" said Jacob "Bella do you think you can tell everyone what happened this morning?"

"Yeah I'd really like to know that too baby" Paul whispered in her ear as she sat in his lap "I know you have been up to something. I can smell Cullen…" he added. Bella kissed him quickly on the cheek then began to tell the pack what had gone down that morning, the meeting with Alice and all that had passed between them. By the time she had finished Paul had quite a grip on her and he was quietly growling. She turned to look him in the eyes taking his face between her hands.

"I'm so sorry Paul…" she whispered "Truly I am ...I should have discussed this with you first". Paul growled a little more but kept his head down, he couldn't bring himself to look her in the eye and Bella knew he was more upset then he cared to show in front of the others. Tears prickled her eyes as she grabbed his large hand and brought it to her lips.

Around the table Embry and Quil were doing the same thing with their imprints. Jacob growled a little this was not the time for a lovers tiff…

"What's done is done." Jacob growled out a little impressed that Lahote had managed some self- control for once "Now we need to plan. Great danger is coming to La Push and I want the pack to be ready to meet that threat head on"

"We'll talk later Bella" Paul managed to whisper in her ear before turning his attention to his Alpha. Bella felt awful right down to the pit of her stomach. She had done it again…not trusted him…gone behind his back. Her head dropped she knew she was way out of line on this one. Then there was her other news how was she going to tell him that now? Bella started to worry that Paul's reaction to the baby would be bad. She looked up and caught Jacob glancing her way.

"It may not have been the right way to do it." Jacob conceded looking at Bella a stern look in his eye. "But Bella has brought us important news and I for one am grateful." He smiled a little at her as her eyes met his.

"I'm not sure if you are very stupid or very brave" Paul whispered in her ear as he took her small cold hand in his "But I'll always love you, you know that don't you?" Bella turned to face him her warm cinnamon brown eyes brimming with tears as she looked into his, her heart beating franticly she was so wound up.

"Always" she whispered as he nodded back

"Always Bella…" He replied then softly kissed her

"Ok that's enough you two" Jacob laughed but he knew he would have to separate the wolves from their mates if they were to get anything done "We have serious matters to discuss and that means the pack outside… now." Within moments the small kitchen was emptied of wolves leaving just the imprints and Billy.

"Let's get cleared up" sighed Bella "I for one need to get home to cook dinner for a very hungry wolf" The other girls solemnly nodded their agreement as they began to tidy up.

000

Bella sunk below the bubbles in the hot bath she had run for herself and her body started to relax at last. The water lazily lapped the sides as she shuffled a little to get more comfortable. Oh the luxury of bathing alone she smiled to herself. Normally she would be sharing with a large wolf who had other things on his mind other than soaking in the hot water… _Paul…_ her thoughts focused on him…she still felt so guilty about meeting Alice behind his back but it was done now…maybe when he returned from the pack meeting they could eat the chilli she had popped in the oven before running the bath and talk…

Her hand drifted to her stomach and she splayed her fingers over the soft skin. Somehow Bella instinctively knew Jake was right and it sort of answered a few questions as to how she had been feeling lately. Her lips formed a little cute smile. A _baby_ …I'm having Paul's _baby_ …" she wondered to herself somewhat in awe...As if saying it aloud made it all the more real. It really didn't seem possible that she had only just graduated and now she was gonna be a Mom! Taking a deep breath Bella was both scared and elated at the same time.

"Mommy loves you…" she whispered to her tummy "And your Daddy is gonna be so proud, he will love you lots too." She was drawn away from her thoughts by the low buzzing of her cell placed on the nearby stool. Bella chose to ignore it "They can wait baby" she whispered "Mommy's relaxing." She closed her eyes as images of Paul holding a small baby flooded her mind. She giggled a little "He won't let anyone near you little one" she sighed "You're safe with your Daddy protecting you." But part of her was fearful, after all Alice had said other immortals were after her and…her eyes popped open as the realisation sank in… now she had the baby to think about too!

Bella felt like she had just closed her eyes and relaxed again when she felt hot lips touch hers. "Paul?" She cried opening her eyes to look into his before they travelled on further down that firm naked body of his…

"Baby" He laughed as her eyes widened "Move up I'm coming in." The water slopped over the edges and splattered on the floor as the enormous shape shifter settled down in the bath. He pulled Bella back against his hot body shuffling her up towards his face so his lips could tenderly kiss her neck. Bella sighed as he licked and nibbled his way down her neck before nipping at his mark. She tried really she did but she was unable to stifle the groan that slipped out.

Paul chuckled in response "Mine "he growled in her ear, his hot breath sending a million tingles across her skin as little chill bumps exploded onto the surface the sensation hot- wired to that secret place that yearned for more.

"Feeling cold baby…" He growled a little as he lazily stroked her silky skin knowing full well the chill bumps were a result of her need for him and not the cold. His hand settled on her tummy.

"Not with you in here with me…" Bella sighed then turned her face towards him "Your's Paul…" she whispered " _Always_ …you _know_ that don't you?...And about this morning ...I...I know it was stupid and I'mmm." She said nothing further as Paul placed his mouth over hers effectively silencing her …but just for a few moments, then she started to moan into his deep dark chocolate kisses so full of promise. He pulled back and looked at her for a few second's then said

"Yes it was stupid Bella and it terrifies the wolf and me to think our mate put herself in so much danger". Bella tried to kiss him but he pulled away his beautiful eyes serious "And I'm disappointed you had to go behind my back Bella…I...I thought we were a partnership… you know share everything?" A frown passed across his handsome face.

In response Bella turned sharply in the bath sending water flying over the sides and slopping noisily onto the floor

"I didn't stop to think it through!" she cried as she reached out a hand and cupped the side of his face. Paul leaned into her touch in that familiar lupine way, his eyes a little sad as he looked into hers.

"I've been so stupid Paul…I…I promise I'll never leave you out of a single decision again…" She hesitated then asked "Can you forgive me…please?" A single tear rolled down her cheek and that was Paul's undoing. He was going to forgive her anyways… jeez he'd give his own life for her. He pulled her towards him and kissed her deeply both of them moaning into the kiss. As her scent enveloped him in desire he remembered…pulling back from the kiss he said…

"Can I ask you something baby?" Just as Bella spoke at exactly the same time...

"Can I tell you something?" Paul looked at her and began to rumble deep within his chest the wolf eager to tell her their suspicions. Fuck she smelt so so good he thought but before he had uttered another word Bella simply beat him to it blurting out

"I'm...I'm pregnant…" she stuttered "Paul I'm...I mean we are having a baby and Jake thinks he can hear the baby's heart beat!" It all came out in one big rush as he looked at her startled for a moment by the sudden rush of words…then he smiled before he kissed her again

"Yeah baby I think you are too…" He laughed as he sat up suddenly before lowering his head to Bella's little tummy. He stayed there with his ear pressed against her skin as she ran her fingers through his silky black hair.

"Your purring…" she smiled "What can you hear!" she pleaded as Paul began to vibrate deeply from his chest as he looked up at her in wonder, his hazel eyes shining in delight. Bella caught her breath as his lips curved up into that gorgeous little boy smile of his.

"I'm gonna be a Father!" he shouted high fiving the air before pulling Bella up and out of the bath. She squealed in delight as she wrapped her legs around his wais.t

"Really Paul are you sure? ..I mean I still have to do a test or something" she giggled as he carried her to their bedroom.

"Sure? he laughed his eyes wide "Of course I'm sure we wolves have excellent hearing and I can hear exactly what Jake heard" He planted a big fat kiss on her lips "And you young lady…" a wicked grin appearing on his luscious lips "Are most definitely gonna be a Mom." Then looking a little serious he added "You are gonna be the most cosseted and guarded imprint a pack has ever seen. I'm so gonna to take care of you baby."

Bella gulped she wasn't entirely sure if that was a good thing but at least Paul's heart was in the right place and after her antics this morning did she really expect any less…? But for now she just wanted to cuddle her huge wolf man and start planning…tomorrow she would tackle Charlie…

000

There was no moon in the night sky as Jasper leaned against a tree in the dark forest the thick cloud overhead ensured there was no light to pierce the pitch blackness that surrounded him. Only his vampire sight allowed Jasper to see everything as creatures sensing what he was scurried away; soon there was nothing but an eerie silence.

Jasper waited in the darkness, when a sudden whoosh of air announced his expected guest had arrived. "Peter…" Jasper breathed a sigh of relief out here in this part of the forest there was no knowing who you could meet with two covens at war.

"Yeah it's me...who else were you expecting?" Peter chucked as he slapped Jasper on the back. Jasper just shook his head. He missed his friend even though he didn't miss the life they had once shared.

"I have some serious news to share" Jasper began. "Alice has seen a new born battle" Peter nodded, and then said.

"I knew something was about to happen. We are getting ready just not sure of the dates or I would have let you know." Peter sighed loudly "But we can't wait much longer Jasper if we are to strike and end this debacle before it gets any further out of hand"

"5 days' time my friend" Jasper smiled" When the first snow falls we will need to be ready"

"Charlotte and I will be ready" Peter growled "You have my word". He grabbed Jaspers arm "They won't have an army by the time we're finished…" Jasper nodded

"I hope so Peter I really hope so" Jasper looked serious his black eyes just slits." We will get one shot at this and if that fails, we all fall…the wolf pack, the Cullen's, even the warring Coven's…" Peter looked at Jasper as he took a deep breath he really didn't need.

"We are being watched from afar…" Peter stated rather than asked

"Yes" Jasper sighed "Italy is watching…and waiting. Alice will know if they make a move. But for now their interests lay elsewhere…there is still time my friend to prevent their interference, the Romanians trouble their borders and it buys us time…"

000

Edward chuckled to himself the red head had been trailing him for quite some time and he had let her believe he had not noticed until now. With lightning speed he dived at her and caught her leg pining her to the ground.

Victoria was shocked her face taught with fear. It had come as a complete surprise to her that her gift, the very thing that she had come to depend upon had failed her so miserably. She looked back at the golden eyes watching her every move and prepared to die.

Edward laughed "So little faith Victoria" She scowled at him then muttered

"Just get it over with Cullen."

"Oh no I have no intention of destroying you." He laughed back at her "At least not yet. I have a small proposition to make to you." Victoria's eyes widened. If she fooled him she thought then there may be a chance to escape

"No you won't be able to fool me…" he smirked then added "And there won't be a chance to escape either." Shocked burgundy eyes looked into gold. What is he… a mind reader? She thought then dismissed the stupid notion.

"Exactly that clever girl" he murmured righting himself and her at the same time "And I think we can help each other…I would like to get Bella Swan too."

"But you don't want to destroy her like do" Victoria whined

"Maye once that would have been the case…. but not now." he sighed "Not now she has chosen life with a dog." For a moment Victoria dared to hope as Edward looked at her amusement in his eyes "Now I just want her dead...Did you know her blood sings to me…" he sighed wistfully before his eyes changed to a hard flat black "And now it's time to drink" He closed his eyes a little remembering the sweet taste when he had sucked the venom from her wrist. When he opened them again he knew for sure Victoria was on his side…stupid girl…he thought stupid…but so useful…

000

After eating dinner, Paul and Bella had spent the night in their large bed just cuddling and planning for their baby despite Bella worrying about doing a test. The next morning she smiled to herself as she remembered her attempts to get Paul to make love to her. For the first time since she had met him he had _refused! She_ had a feeling this pregnancy was going to be long and boring if he continued to think that any attempt at sex would harm the baby in some way.

Bella glanced at her watch apart from seeing Sue at the tribal clinic to test whether she was pregnant despite Paul's insistence she was, the next priority that morning would be to purchase a good pregnancy book that would dispel Lahotes fears of touching her! Deep down she really doubted he could go nine months without any intimacy" She frowned a little… come to think of it she didn't think she could manage to go that long without either! Her laughter at that thought tinkled around the house as she grabbed her keys and set off to see Sue.

Of course the test was positive besides who would doubt the Alpha and his Beta? Sue had laughed loudly when Bella told her what the boys had said. She knew all about wolf hearing living with two of her own. Bella asked Sue not to say anything to anyone she was a little superstitious about announcing too early in case something went wrong and she wanted to tell Charlie first. Sue booked her in for a scan but was confident that Bella was most likely around 2 months maybe 3 but the scan would confirm.

On the drive home Bella could not believe she had not known she was pregnant. She was always regular as clockwork although her last period had been very light. Sue said that sometimes a woman can still bleed a little even though she's in the early stages of pregnancy. When she completely missed the next she just put it down to the stress of what had happened with Paul. To be honest Bella was a little dazed by it all. She could not believe her contraception had failed and Sue had just laughed " _Wolf_ swimmers…" she chuckled "Bound to be more fertile it's a supernatural thing" and it sort of made sense Bella thought to herself as she parked up outside her house. Once safely inside her warm kitchen Bella picked up her cell. The call went straight to voice mail as she knew it would.

"Hi Dad would you like to come to dinner tonight? I haven't seen you for a few days and well…I miss you dad" Bella ended the call. She had already invited Sue at the clinic and had called Billy earlier that way Charlie couldn't kick off when she told him about the baby…well at least that was the plan. She sighed loudly to herself as her hand softly rested on her tummy.

"All we have to do now baby is to make sure Grandpa leaves his gun in the cruiser" She smiled a little "Or your daddy had better be quick on his paws coz grandpa is gonna shoot him when he finds out about you"

Her cell buzzed and she snagged it off the kitchen counter. Two messages one from Angela the other…Alice…Bella sighed as he opened the text…

 _ **AN: So Dr Black was correct lol…Don't you just love Paul and Bella's reaction to the news and I can't wait for Charlie to find out he's still getting over the shock of seeing Leah phase…Looks like the Cullen's have spies in the Denali coven and what's with that sneak Edward …hmmmm**_

 _ **Till next time ….xxx**_


	40. Didn't see that coming

**Disclaimer: All characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer but the plot is all mine!**

 _ **A/N: Thank you so much for reading this story and leaving such wonderful reviews lots of OXO's to you all.**_

 _ **Please continue to share your thoughts I'm always happy to read any PM's if you want to contact me privately…and special thanks to those who have messaged me you know who you are! Xxx**_

 _ **Cliff hanger alert ….yes I know it's cruel but hey!**_

 _ **And now the story continues...**_

 **Chapter 40 – Didn't see that coming**

Bella decided to ignore the text from Alice at least for the time being and opened the one from Angela first.

 _Bella I need to see you urgently can we meet for coffee today? Please text back xxx_

Bella didn't bother texting back she rang Angela instead. Something was bothering her friend and it had to be serious to make Angela want an urgent meeting.

" _Can we meet Bella…please_?" Angela asked her desperation could clearly be heard in her voice " _Not in our houses…somewhere private where we won't be overheard_?" she pleaded

"Of course" Bella replied "Look I'll pick you up, we'll get coffee to go and take it to First Beach"

" _Great_ " replied a relieved Angela

"I'll see you in the next 15 minutes" Bella added before ending the call. She stood fiddling with her cell, turning it over and over in her small hand lost in thought. Taking in a deep breath Bella opened the message from Alice…

" _Bella I'm sorry I know I said I would not contact you but I need to get a message to your Alpha. Will he meet with us at the treaty line? Please let me know soon love Alice xxx_

Bella sighed deeply. Alice had promised her she would not contact her and Bella had promised Paul she would keep away from the Cullen's especially now she was pregnant.

"Damn you Alice" Bella grumbled as she started to text. No sooner had the text been sent, her cell began to ring.

"Jake…" Bella breathed in relief. "Yes I know what I promised… but Alice says it's important and you need to meet with the Cullen's" Bella stopped talking as an irate Jacob growled down the phone "Look Jacob!" Bella snapped "Maybe if she had another way to contact you she would stop using me as the messenger girl. What am I your carrier pigeon?" She waited holding her cell away from her ear as Jacob fired another barrage of abuse at the Cullen's.

Her small face clouded over as she spoke "Now you want me to text her with a time and place to meet?" She was clearly getting very annoyed. Jacob changed tack and tried to soothe her. Lahote was gonna hit the roof as it was without finding out that Jake had upset his imprint.

Bella ended the call and stamped her foot at the same time. "Guys!" she shouted "They will be the death of me!" She quickly put a text together and sent it to Alice. At least Jacob had agreed that Alice could call him direct and that little gesture made her sigh with relief.

Bella decided that she would tell Paul about the text as soon as he got in from work. No more secrets that's what she promised and she wasn't about to break a promise to Paul not for anyone or anything. She glanced at the clock on the wall "Crap" she cried "Ange..." Bella was already 5 minutes late. Grabbing her keys and purse she left the house.

000

The girls collected their coffee and headed to First Beach. It was cold but the sky for once was clear and a low watery sun was attempting to shine. Bella parked up and the girls wandered along the shore till they found an old tree that had been washed up on the beach during the last bad storm. They sat quietly drinking their coffee. Bella waited for Angela she didn't want to pry.

Angela fiddled with the plastic lid of her coffee cup watching the waves lazily lap the shore; the sea was calm today a bit of a rarity in winter for La Push. A breeze was blowing and Bella's long hair seemed to intertwine with that of her friend. Apart from the few seabirds crying overhead it was almost eerily quiet. Angela shuffled a little before turning to face Bella…

"You know my Father disapproves of my being with Quil" she said rather sadly.

Bella nodded she knew the Reverend Webber did not approve of his daughters choices or actions. Since imprinting Angela had turned down a University place in Seattle to go to a college in Port Angeles and she had annoyed him further with her serious "live in" relationship with Quil.

It wasn't racially motivated, it was just he thought his daughter could do better. He'd asked around his faithful flock and had been reliably "informed" that Quil was nothing more than a layabout without a proper job, maybe even a member of a Rez gang dealing in Steroids. As far as her father was concerned Quil was a loser and dragging Angela down into the gutter with him.

"He actually said I was living in _sin_ …" Angela sighed "That I had embarrassed him and my family with the way I conducted my tawdry relationship and the fact Quil was not a " _Good Christian Church goer_ " …his words not mine…" she added as she swallowed hard. "Well… he has banned me from hanging out with my brother and sister because I'm such a bad influence."

Angela gazed out to sea lost in thought as she twirled the empty coffee cup in her hands. "Mom has to meet me on back roads around Forks without my Fathers knowledge" She sighed loudly "But in a town this small it won't be long till the Church gossips see us and tell him." Then shaking her head a little she added "He really thinks that I should pull myself together and get over this school girl crush that I have on Quil. He wants me to return home, go back to being the quiet obedient daughter I once was"

Angela looked down at the pebbles at her feet, her brown eyes brimming with tears as she toed a couple of stones with her boot. Lost in the emotional whirl neither girl noticed that the beach was desolate, unusually silent except for the rise and fall of the waves upon the shore. Taking a deep breath…her voice laced with emotion…

"He said I was _spoilt goods_ Bella… that no decent Christian man would have me now and that I would have to move away from Forks permanently if I were to have any chance of finding a good husband and have children" Angela's voice cracked a little at the end…

Bella reached for her friends hand and squeezed it "Does Quil know all this?" she sighed. Angela nodded slightly smiling a little ruefully as she looked at her friend.

"I have told him…" She paused then added "The _edited_ version of course…" she bowed her head again as if a great weight had been placed upon her shoulders "If I told Quil everything he…he would go straight to my Father…" She looked up at Bella her eyes were wide and worry was clearly written across her face "I know he would stand up for me Bella and … well I don't want that… it…it will just make my dad's opinion of him deteriorate even further."

Bella nodded she knew all the wolves had short fuses especially when it came to their imprints. Angela took her hand away from Bella's and began to fiddle with her coffee cup again then said…

"But that's not all …I'm…I'm in trouble Bella... deep trouble" A tear began to trickle down her face. Bella turned to her friend reaching out to comfort her. "And when my Dad finds out I'll never be allowed to talk to the family again…I'll be cut off for life"

"Trouble…Angela?" Bella asked a little perplexed as to what it could be "What sort of trouble? She looked at her friend "Can you share it with me? Maybe I can help…"

"Can you keep a secret?" Angela asked a pleading look in her eye. Bella nodded as Angela took a deep breath… "I'm…I'm pregnant Bella and I don't know what to do". Bella gasped in shock she hadn't seen that one coming and it was the last thing she had expected her friend to say. She wanted to grab her and celebrate but she could see Angela was almost distraught.

"You don't want the baby Angela?" Bella tentatively asked. Angela turned her shocked dark brown eyes towards Bella…

"I want this baby…!" she cried her right hand moved automatically to cover her stomach. "Its part of Quil and me… and I...I...would never ..." she didn't say another word as the waterfall of tears finally began and Bella pulled her close.

"Does Quil know about the baby?" Bella gently asked rubbing Angela's back.

"No…No" Angela mumbled between sniffing and hiccupping "I only did a test this morning after he left for patrol."

"Are you worried about what his reaction might be? Bella was almost in tears herself as she watched her friend start to fall apart in front of her. Angela's face crumpled as she brought her hands up to her face.

"Oh Bella what am I going to do? We have only been together a short while and… well… what if he doesn't want the baby? I mean he...we are too young!" The tears began to fall again in earnest breaking Bella's heart…She reached out and tucked a piece of Angela's black hair behind her ear.

"Quil not want the baby? Bella softly chuckled "That would be like Quil not wanting cake or cookies" Both girls laughed a little at the thought they knew how much Quil liked his food. Angela sniffed and reached for a tissue from her pocket.

"Tell him Angela so he can be there for you". Bella added her voice squeaked a little she was getting so emotional. Angela looked at her friend her brown eyes red rimmed from crying and nodded

"Okay…" She whispered barely audible "I'll tell him as soon as he comes back from patrol…" she sighed a little "But I'm…I'm really nervous"

"Don't worry Angela" said Bella "I know Quil he's a good guy and he will be fine I'm sure. He adores you and you know how kind and caring he is…" Then she laughed "Even if he is a loon sometimes" Angela rolled her eyes in response and the ghost of a smile graced her lips for a few moments.

"I know he is…" she quietly replied "But I love him more than anything you know?" Bella nodded in agreement. She knew alright as her own thoughts drifted to Paul.

"And he loves you so much Angela! You are his world… he's not gonna turn his back on you. Quil is persistant I know that for sure!" Bella smiled at her friend "Now as soon as you get home make an appointment to see Sue Clearwater at the tribal clinic she understands our " _special_ " needs. Bella emphasised the word special with her fingers in the air. Angela looked at her a blank look on her face

"Wolves and their imprints!" Bella laughed "They go into over protective mode apparently or so Sue said." Bella rolled her eyes "She's had experience with Sam and Emily. Sam growls through most of Emily's appointments and won't let anyone near her except Sue." Bella lowered her voice all conspirator like before adding "Sue is dreading the actual birth, thinks she may have to get Jake in to Alpha order Sam out of the delivery room!" The two girls giggled again at the thought.

Angela looked a little calmer when she spoke. "I can't believe I'm having a baby Bella" she sighed "I'm usually like clockwork and this month I missed so I did a test". Angela shook her head "And I've never missed a single contraceptive pill either ...I…I just don't understand."

"I think I can answer that one" Bella replied "And I have something to share with you if you promise to keep it secret." Angela's head shot up and a tiny smile appeared on her lips

"You're not...I mean are you…?" She asked hopefully

"Pregnant? Bella filled in the gap "Yes I am so welcome to the club Ange." Both girls stood at once and grabbed each other for a huge hug

"Oh my God I can't believe it!" Angela cried "You have no idea how much you have cheered me up with that news Bella" Then added "Congratulations by the way and how did Paul take the news?" she asked a little warily Paul still unnerved her a little.

"He's over the moon… we both are!" Bella laughed "It's a little earlier than we planned but now we are so looking forward to having a baby."

"How far…?" asked Angela

"Sue thinks 2 maybe 3 months. I'm having a scan soon to confirm." Bella laughed "Oh and Sue thinks the oral contraceptive pill doesn't work for us. It's a wolf thing supernatural swimmers she called them." She laughed again. "Sue will look into it further and try to find an alternative or the boys are gonna have to wrap it or…" Bella rolled her eyes "We refuse their advances." The girls looked at each other before bursting out laughing again…

Before either girl could say anything further the sound of howling in the distance made both girls freeze. Suddenly the beach no longer felt safe, like they were not the only ones there. Wide eyed they stared at one another just as Bella's cell buzzed. It was Kim.

" _Bella!"_ Kim cried _"Its Emily! I'm with her at the Rez clinic. The baby's coming…!"_ and then Kim started to cry " _Something's wrong and they need to do an emergency op and…"_ she sobbed again " _Sam is on patrol and_ _Jared won't answer his cell…I don't know what to do Jakes gone too..."_

" _We're on our way!"_ cried Bella as she and Angela hurried towards the car park.

000

Bella and Angela rushed into the Tribal Clinic and found Kim quietly crying in the reception. Bella hugged the girl then Kim led the way to the small waiting room. Bella sat down with Kim as Angela went to get coffee from the onsite café.

Kim was in a state of turmoil. "It's ok we're here now Kim." Bella murmured "You're not on your own anymore. Now take a deep breath and tell me what's happened." Kim did exactly as Bella suggested then…

"Emily and I were in her kitchen when she reached for a saucepan high above her cooker" Kim's face crumpled and tears began to flow again "Before I could stop her she stood on a chair and….she…she fell Bella!" Bella drew in a sharp intake of breath as Kim continued "I helped her up and sat her on a chair. She was a little shaken but insisted she was ok" Kim wiped away the tears that were rolling down her face "But she wasn't ok Bella, the stomach cramps started soon after but they were coming real fast and …and...I got her into my car"

"It's ok Kim you got her here as soon as you could." Bella soothed "You did the right thing…"

"Bella it was then that I noticed she was bleeding." Kim cried "And that's the problem, that's why she's in theatre…it's an emergency the medical staff think the placenta has become detached!" Bella sat wide eyed and gob smacked, she knew from biology lessons this was not good…not good at all.

"The baby…!" Kim choked out "There's a possibility the baby has been starved of oxygen!" Angela turned the corner of the small waiting area carrying hot coffee, she was startled to see Bella and Kim sat hugging each other and crying. As she went to say something she was interrupted by a nurse.

"Are you relatives of Mrs Uley?" she enquired. Bella shook her head "We are her friends" she replied.

"Do you know where the father is?" The nurse continued "We need to contact him urgently" All three girls shook their heads. The nurse sighed and left without another word. Bella pulled her cell out and called Paul. He answered after two rings…

"Bella?" he asked "What's up baby? I was about to call you."

"Is Jared with you?" Bella replied

"He's off site but he's on his way back… why is Kim ok?" Paul growled

"Kim is fine she's just worried about Jared, she couldn't contact him."

"That's because the tool left his cell here with me!" Paul laughed deep and throaty then abruptly stopped "What's going on Bella it feels all wrong, you're upset…"

"It's Emily we are at the clinic with her. Paul it's an emergency and we can't get hold of Sam or Jake. Where is everyone?" Bella cried.

"Fuck…look I'm gonna phase and contact the guys." Paul growled "See you soon baby" Then he abruptly ended the call…

It seemed like forever…

The three girls waited for the pack wondering what on earth was keeping them away from La Push when they suddenly came crashing into the clinic. From the look of him Sam was just about hanging on to his humanity as Jake murmured low into his ear Alpha ordering him not to phase.

Into this chaos of huge hot bodies came the rather startled nurse once again asking for the father. Sam stepped into the corridor as the doctor approached still dressed in operating green. Something was said before a heart wrenching cry escaped Sam's lips. Jake rushed to hold him up with Embry before the three of them disappeared down the hall way.

Bella stared after them afraid of what had been said to Sam…afraid for her friend and her baby. Before she had a chance to say or do anything Paul picked her up and sat on a nearby seat.

"It's not good news Bella." He whispered. Supernatural hearing meant all the wolves were party to what the doctor had told Sam. "The Doctor has told Sam that they are having a problem stemming the blood loss from Emily and the baby is alive but very poorly…" Paul shook his head and closed his eyes as the enormity of what he had heard hit him hard

"Nooo!" Cried Bella as Paul pulled her closer trying to hush her cries. "Please no ...not Emily not her baby…" Bella sobbed into Pauls shoulder and around her the other imprints were doing the same.

The pack sat solemnly in the waiting room, with the occasional muffled sob escaping from the girls. There was nothing any of them could do now… except wait and pray…

 _ **AN: Oh no it's a cliff hanger I know…promise I'll update soon! Poor Emily here's hoping that she and the baby make it…Did you notice that the beach was way too quiet? Even the sea birds left and where was the pack before they finally showed up at the clinic?**_

 _ **Till next time ….xxx**_


	41. New - borns

**Disclaimer: All characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer but the plot is all mine!**

 _ **A/N: Thank you so much for reading this story but please , please leave a review its gone so quiet that I'm beginning to think you truly hated chapter 40 but didn't like to tell me!**_

 _ **Maybe you will like this chapter better I really hope so….As Bella's old night mare returns and she awaken' s in Pauls arms, he is frantic as she had been screaming like a banshee…time is running out for our precious couple….**_

 _ **And now the story continues...**_

 **Chapter 41- New-borns**

 _Bella was running, running for her life. Her bare feet made no sound on the forest floor as she tried to escape her pursuer. She had no idea who it was only the feeling of dread as it came closer. All she knew was to run …or die. Every muscle was screaming as she pushed herself on knowing her hunter was gaining on her. A loud howl rang out in the still dark forest …_

" _Paul..!" she screamed "Help me...please" but there was no sign of the silver wolf…Bella could feel the evil getting closer and the baby she carried within her kicked hard in response. She stumbled and fell, on all fours she looked back over her shoulder and could see the vampire speeding towards her, branches snapping and bending in its wake. As she scrambled into the undergrowth she heard her name_

" _…..Come to me you know it's where you belong….its time child"_

 _Her heart almost stopped as she felt a sliver of recognition run through her…she had heard that voice before…As she lay on the damp soil she curled herself into a ball desperately trying to protect her unborn child but she knew it was hopeless…The sound of Bella screaming Paul's name echoed in the surrounding forest, as the red eyed monster advanced towards her….._

"Bella!..It's me baby…please…" Paul cried out as he held his little mate in his arms as she continued to thrash wildly fighting some unseen terror that gripped her in a nightmare she seemed not to be able to wake from. Paul pulled her closer to his chest trying to soothe her, he was worried, _really_ worried. He knew she had nightmares, fuck he'd seen and heard them when the leech left her alone in the forest… but this, he'd never seen her so frightened before she was absolutely terrified and fighting some unseen assailant…

Bella's hands wildly tore at Paul her nails leaving red welts on his chest but he refused to let her go when finally screaming his name, her eyes snapped open. They were wild and full of fear as they darted around the room before settling on Paul. A look of pure relief flooded her face before it crumpled and she began to cry…

"The baby…" she sobbed into his chest as he kissed her head, rubbing little circles on her back "Please don't let him kill my baby". Paul snarled in response

"No one will get near you Bella and nothing is gonna happen to our baby" he pulled back and gently tipped her face up to meet his "It's a bad nightmare Bella that's all you're safe here with me in our bed" he smiled a little at her as he pushed the sweat soaked strands of her hair away from her face "It's okay baby…" he murmured before planting a small kiss on the end of her nose.

Bella took a deep breath and relaxed a little as Pauls scent filled her senses and the imprint pulled their bond tighter. Her heart was beating like a jack hammer as she struggled to calm down and Paul thought she felt just like a small trapped deer, trembling in his arms

"S...s...sorry" she squeaked as she cuddled in closer still terrified of whatever it was that haunted her dreams, just needing to feel Paul's strong body holding hers.

"What for?" Paul asked a small frown on his face "You've had a nightmare Bella… that's all no need to apologise baby" His hot lips found hers and deepened the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his broad neck. She drew back seeking out his eyes "I love you so much" she whispered. Paul smiled at her

"Love you more baby…" he whispered back. His hot hand drifted to Bella's small tummy "Love you both more than my own life" His eyes hardened for a moment the yellow of the wolf seeping in around the edges of the iris "I swear _no one_ will ever harm either of you _we_ will kill them first" he growled. A small smile lit up Bella's face as she pulled his towards her

"Kiss me Paul…" she whispered "never let me go…."

000

As the morning light crept into the small kitchen Pauls' cell vibrated loudly on the kitchen worktop. He stood holding Bella in a warm embrace and grumbled loudly as he let go of her with one arm and reached round for his cell. His lips curved up into a smile as he read the message on the screen. Bella looked up her eyes wide hoping it was good news.

To be honest she felt a little guilty for not staying at the hospital but Paul had brought her home last night, she had fallen asleep in his arms as they waited with the pack for news and he felt she would be better off in their own bed, especially as they had their own baby to consider. As they were leaving Charlie had arrived at the clinic with Sue to check on her niece and the dinner Bella had arranged had been postponed.

"It's from Jake and its good news" Paul confirmed as Bella let out the breath she had been holding and snuggled closer to Paul." Emily and the baby are ok. The doctor just wants them to stay a few days for observation but otherwise they are as well as can be expected given the trauma they have both undergone."

"Thank god…" Bella whispered as her lips found Pauls. Neither of them had voiced their thoughts whilst they waited for news but they had both felt the same fear… it _could_ happen to them. Sensing his little mate needed comfort…

"It won't happen to us" Paul whispered in her ear "You know that don't you baby…? Please don't worry." Bella nodded against that firm broad chest of his taking in another deep breath, his warm spicy scent comforting her. This scare with Emily had brought her own fears to the surface. Not just the future birth of their own baby but the fact she was being _hunted_ too…

"I…I...was kinda worried…" Bella confessed "I love Emily she's like a sister to me" Paul kissed the top of her head before reluctantly letting her go.

"I need to go…" his deep voice rumbled "Pack duties". Bella pouted in response

"I thought you were on patrol later tonight" she whined "I was kinda hoping we could spend Saturday together" Paul gathered her up into a huge hug and she tipped her face up towards his all doe eyed with pouty kissable lips. He growled in response…what he wouldn't give to be able to take her back to bed…as he peppered her sweet face with tiny kisses.

"I was also kinda hoping…" She added "We could explore that special chapter in the pregnancy book I showed you" Her voice all breathy as her eyes pleaded with him. Paul growled in response, his chest vibrating against hers. What Bella had shown him earlier had made his wolf sit up, ears pricked and ready to play! He knew now for sure that making love would not harm their baby that he was just being over protective as usual.

He licked his lips in anticipation of what he was gonna do to his little mate …at least he wasn't drooling like his wolf…well not yet anyways because if what the book said was true he could expect to be very busy over the next few months satisfying a very horny Bella as her hormones kicked in. His cut-offs suddenly felt a little tighter at that thought…

He growled again as he unwound her little arms from around his broad neck. He _needed_ to leave before Jake arrived to drag his ass out the door.

"Our mighty Alpha has ordered a meeting and I must attend you know that Bella" he laughed a little as he stepped back from her and saw her pout again with disappointment then added "I'll be back soon so we could …" his eyebrows wiggled "Maybe do some research with the book…practice a little?". Bella nodded rather enthusiastically

"Ok" she smiled "I've got to do some food shopping with Angela. Remember Charlie's coming here for dinner tonight with Sue and Billy" Paul winced at the thought that Charlie would soon be finding out that he had gotten his little girl pregnant. He hoped the Chief remembered to leave his gun at home he rather liked his furry ass intact. He was distracted from his thoughts as Bella moved to leave the kitchen, she was wiggling her pert behind on purpose, neither the wolf nor the man did not miss its magnetic pull and then she looked over her shoulder in that way that made his toes curl…

"I'll be waiting…" she purred "So don't stay long playing with your other furry friends" she laughed in a wicked way as she disappeared into the hall way knowing Paul couldn't follow.

"Fuck…" he hissed adjusting himself in his cut-offs that was gonna take a while to go down "Fuck you Jake" he added as he left the house.

000

Paul phased seamlessly into the silver wolf his claws digging deep into the forest floor. A light mist hung around the undergrowth, the weather was closing in and a cold wind was blowing in from the North. He glanced up at the sky that peeped through the thick overhead cover of pine trees. Wouldn't be surprised if it snowed he thought to himself as he raced on towards the arranged meeting place.

His thoughts drifted to yesterday's events that had kept the pack out of La Push and Sam so far away from Emily. Quil and Embry had been patrolling that morning when they had caught sight and smell of Edward Cullen on tribal land. Jacob, Sam, Jonah, Colin and Brady had joined them and chased Cullen almost to the Canadian border. It was only the speed at which Edward could run that saved his sparkly ass. Paul relished the look of fear on Cullen's face when he replayed his brother's memories that they had shared last night.

Jacob had ordered everyone not to talk about the incident outside of the pack, especially to the imprints. Cullen had overstepped the mark and was willing to risk his existence to get at what he wanted. Paul snarled loudly he knew what the fucker wanted all right… _Bella_ …well he would just have to get through him first.

As he broke through the cover of the tree's Paul skidded to a halt in the small clearing where Jacob was already pacing, his large tale swishing in agitation. He acknowledged his beta with a nod from his large head.

"How's Bella? He huffed catching a glimpse of the nightmare scene before Paul carefully hid his thoughts. Jacob grunted. As Alpha he knew he could force his way into Pauls mind but he respected the other wolfs wish to keep his brothers out he knew Paul had secrets _no one_ wanted to view…especially those from his childhood.

"Yeah she's good" Paul whined "The thing with Emily shook her up and I think the nightmare was due to that". Jacob nodded but he was still concerned for his best friend it was early days for her pregnancy and she didn't need the stress. Paul whined again as he felt Jacobs concern wash over him.

"You all set for this meeting with the Cullen's?" Jacob growled changing their focus away from Bella whilst watching Paul's reactions

Paul growled long and low in return "Yeah I can keep my shit together if that's what you're worried about." He showed his teeth like he was doing a huge wolfy smile. Jacob huffed in reply

"I feel your pain brother" he growled "I can just about keep my cool in the presence of the leeches these days but we need to do this to protect the tribe"

"Yeah" Paul replied "We need to be on high alert from now on Jake"

Jacob growled loudly "As we agreed patrols will need to be doubled and a closer watch on the parameter maintained."

"We can never leave the imprints unguarded not with fucking sparkle boy getting so close" Paul added as Jake snarled shaking his huge head in agitation.

"I agree with your suggestion last night Paul" growled Jacob "That from now on there will be at least one wolf nearby." The conversation stopped as both wolves attention was taken by the appearance of Embry and Seth closely followed by Jared. Within a few minutes all the pack except Sam were gathered, including a brooding Leah, Chase and his brother Will who had only turned wolf a few nights before…The pack formed a semi-circle around their Alpha and Jacob wasted no time with intro's before getting down to business…

"You all know that leeches were on our land yesterday" he started Growls and snapping arose from the gathered wolves who milled around a little bumping shoulders in a gesture of pack unity. "They dared to enter our land and not expect consequences" Jacob went on "We are at war my brothers" he growled. All the wolves looked up at Jacob for he had spoken of more than _one_ leech…

"Seems like the red head is back" snarled Paul as he replayed the memory from Seth's mind of sighting the red head on First beach and chasing her to the top of the cliffs where she dived into the sea. "and this time I'm gonna shred her" All the wolves joined in as Jake barked loudly to bring them all to order.

"We were lucky to have Seth and Leah back here to be able to protect the imprints" Jake growled then added "From now on we need to make sure none of the imprints go to First beach without a wolf until this danger had passed." Little did the pack know that Bella and Angela had been sat on the beach that morning with Victoria only a few yards away…

Jacob glanced at Paul who nodded in return "From now on…" Jacob rumbled "I want at least one wolf to stay behind to guard the imprints if the pack has to leave and that's an Alpha order." The pack whined in response.

"Now the main reason we are here today" He growled loudly. "Is to go meet with the Cullen's" that statement brought loud snarls and yips from the gathered pack

"Can we trust them Jake?" Embry snarled. Jacob shook his large head in response.

"I will never truly trust a leech Embry but the Cullen's have been honest and helpful so far. They have asked for a meeting at the treaty line as they have important news to share." Jacob snarled loudly "You two stay behind with the imprints." He motioned to Leah and Colin. "The rest of you come with me!" he ordered and the pack ran off in the direction of the Cullen house.

000

"Do you think the pack will come?" Esme asked "I doubt they trust us anymore since Edwards's departure." Carlisle pulled his mate closer to his body, gently kissing the top of her head.

"I'm sure Jacob will come" Carlisle murmured "He is very much like his grandfather a good honest man". Alice stood to one side with Jasper her gift was useless where the pack were concerned and she had no idea whether Jacob would turn up. He had indicated he would during their brief conversation but deep down she wasn't one hundred percent convinced he would show up. It was only when she had mentioned Bella that she had felt his attitude change slightly.

Emmett paced restlessly up and down the treaty line cracking his huge knuckles much to the annoyance of his mate Rosalie who glared at him from the side-lines. She had no desire to get anywhere near the rabid dogs and she also knew that Emmett was hoping the wolves would let him join in the fighting that Alice had said would come. She glanced back at her sister whose face was pinched with worry and was about to say something when a howl reached their ears…

"I'd say 5 minutes away from the sound of that" said Jasper ever the soldier he pulled Alice behind him a little and readied himself. Until he could feel them he wasn't sure of the wolf packs intentions.

"My god!" Carlisle cried as the pack broke through the tree line and came into view "Must be the largest pack the tribe has ever seen…absolutely magnificent" he managed to add as he and Esme stood in awe of the huge majestic creatures that trotted into the narrow clearing before them.

 _Nine!_ Jasper thought to himself as he reached out with his gift _but_ he gasped there were _more_ … they just weren't here. It was as if he could sense the gap they had left behind in the pack psyche. He smiled to himself he wouldn't have left the Rez unguarded either. He glanced at Paul who baring his teeth seemed to smile back. Yes my friend Jasper thought you are the one behind that.

Carlisle stepped forward a little as the pack came to a halt "Welcome!" he cried "I am glad that we are able to meet again." Jacob hesitated for a moment before seamlessly phasing back to human along with Embry. Carlisle gasped in awe again at the spectacle of the change whilst Esme turned her head away from the nakedness of the two young men before her. Rosalie stood speechless " _Wow…"_ she sighed "and I thought Emmett was well built…" Emmett looked back at her and grinned.

Without a flicker of emotion Jacob and Embry pulled on cut offs as they strolled over towards Carlisle saving Esme any more embarrassment. Jasper watched Paul _Clever_ he thought the Alpha leaves you his second in wolf form. Paul watched Jasper out of the corner of his eye he knew a soldier when he saw one, a kindred spirit.

"Thank you" said Carlisle sounding somewhat relieved "I was wondering how we would talk whilst you remained a wolf" he nodded towards Jake who nodded in return

Dispensing with any formalities "This is Embry" said Jake Embry nodded at Carlisle his thoughtful eyes taking in every detail. Jasper could feel the calmness emanating from Embry the _quiet_ but _clever_ one he thought to himself good in negotiations… well done young Alpha good choices. His eyes left Embry and settled upon Jared and Quil…who eyed him in return. Two more soldiers he thought before he took in the newer members of the pack".

"Alice has important news to share Alpha" Carlisle glanced at Alice who moved to join him. A low rumble emanated from the pack their eyes keenly following the small vampire. Alice was not disturbed in the slightest and went to stand in front of Jacob.

"Thank you Jacob for coming" she smiled "Carlisle is right I have very important news not only for the pack but also about Bella." Paul snarled at the mention of his mates name and Jacob turned to face him. Their eyes met and Paul quietened at the silent exchange between them.

"Carry on" Jacob replied his voice deep and flat as he turned his attention to Alice once more. Jasper drifted closer to his mate, it was all going to kick off shortly and he needed to be near her. He reached out with his gift trying to add calm to the tense atmosphere targeting Paul in particular. Somehow Paul sensed what was happening his large head whipped round to look at Jasper and another growl left his lips, teeth bared. Jasper pulled back he could feel the rage within Paul. There and then he knew that Paul's emotions balanced on a knife edge…one false move and everyone would know how lethal he could be.

You already know…" Alice continued "That my brother Edward has left the family..." growling greeted that statement as Jacob nodded solemnly "We feel we cannot trust him …" she added as a soft sob like sound left Esme's lips. Alice looked Jacob in the eye "He has only thing on his mind Jacob and that's Bella...he wants her…wants her bad…It's an obsession enough for him to risk his very existence" Paul snarled in response as did the pack before with just a look Jacob brought order again.

We kinda guessed that" Jacob sneered in response "When he invaded our land yesterday. Why else would he set foot on sacred land unless he desperately desired something…" and he paused "There is only one thing other than blood he so desperately wants… _Bella."_ Alice nodded in return. "We chased him almost to Canada" Jacob snorted "Next time we _will_ catch him and he _will_ be destroyed. Esme whimpered a little despite everything she still regarded Edward as her son.

"What do you know of the red headed vampire?" Alice asked. Jacob regarded her with his head tipped to one side in that lupine manner they all had

"Not a lot but if we catch her she's kibble" he snarled. Alice smiled a little in response to that thought.

"Her name is Victoria and she has teamed up with Edward to capture Bella". Alice noticed the hard set to Jacobs jaw as he took in what she had said. Paul growled loudly it was taking nearly all his self-control to get his shit together. What was it with these fucking leeches and their need for his imprint…? He thought, why couldn't they all just fuck off and live their sparkly lives elsewhere? Jacob could feel Paul's fury leaking out…he needed to bring this meeting to a swift conclusion…

"We will deal with both of them if they step on the Rez again" He snapped at Alice and as he turned to go Alice reached out and stopped him. Jacob shivered from her icy touch against his overheated skin the wolf _livid_ that a leech had dared to touch them…

His dark brown eyes glared down at where Alice held him a growl gurgling up from deep inside him. Alice immediately let go "I'm sorry…" she whispered "I know you hate us but I have something else to share." Her eyes were full of sorrow and their humanity unnerved Jake for a second easing the anger bubbling inside.

"Go on…" he murmured

"They are coming for Bella soon…" Alice whispered "After I had met her in Port Angeles I ...I let's say I just knew that they would take her in 5 days' time.", then added "When the snow comes." Jacob stared at her as all his breath seemed to leave his body.

"Five days you say?" he ground out. Alice nodded

"Yes 5 days from when I last saw her." Alice confirmed. Jacob raised his eyebrows in alarm

"But that was _two_ fucking days ago!" he shouted "You're saying that in two days' time they will attempt to kidnap Bella?" Alice nodded again as the pack milled around angry, snarling and growling

"Jacob please…" Alice pleased "There's more…"

"Go on get it all out for fuck sake!" he replied desperately holding in the urge to phase the wolf clawing at his insides to be let out.

"You remember Bella told you about the two covens?" Alice sighed as Jacob nodded "They both want Bella and are prepared to fight _each other_ for her…" she sighed loudly "Jacob they intend to fight here on Quileute land…"

That was the breaking point for Jacob he leapt back and immediately phased into the russet wolf, Embry followed. Alice hung her head almost in defeat as Carlisle stepped forward both hands held outwards as he pleaded "Don't leave please…!" he shouted above the mayhem as wolves howled and snarled loudly "Jacob there are important details you need to know or you will _not win_ the fight with these covens" That was enough to steady Jacob, somehow he found the strength to phase back to human.

"The pack will fight to defend out land, it is what we were made to do" Jacob growled "We know some of us may not survive..."

"Jacob…" Carlisle calmly spoke. "These covens have created a special army…" he looked Jacob in the eyes as Jasper joined him "They are dangerous Jacob even to our kind". Jacob narrowed his eyes as Embry once again joined him facing the two vampires.

"What Carlisle says is true" Jasper added "These armies are made up of _new-borns_ and they are unlike any vampire you have met so far." Jacob turned his intrigued dark eyes towards Jasper

"In what way?" He asked "How are they so different that we cannot fail to destroy them?"

Carlisle spoke first "When we are first turned Jacob for the first year of our "new" existence we are wild with animal like instincts. Without proper instruction from mature vampires we would cause mayhem wherever we went driven by that one burning need … _blood…._ Jacob and Seth both recoiled and stepped back.

"They have incredible strength too" added Jasper "But only for the first year of their lives"

"We believe…" Carlisle continued "That this is caused by the blood that lingers our bodies after we are first turned" Both Jacob and Embry felt sickened by what they were hearing. "We literally continue to feed upon our own blood till there is no more." Carlisle went on "Combined with feeding on fresh blood from humans…well it gives us incredible strength, enough to crush our opponent be it another vampire or even a wolf."

"Because new-borns are untrained and operating on natural instinct…" Jasper went on "They need to be handled in a very different way during a fight."

"How do you know this Jasper?" Jacob queried

"Because a long time ago I was born into one such new-born army… Jasper coolly replied as Jacobs eyes widened in surprise "And I'm prepared to train you how to fight them…"

000

Bella looked at the clock on the kitchen wall. What was keeping the pack so busy and more specifically what was keeping Paul out for so long? She glanced at the huge plate of sandwiches she had made for him before covering them up and placing them in the refrigerator. She sighed long and hard as she picked at her own lunch. Whatever it was he was keeping it from her and with that thought she knew instinctively it involved vampires her small hand settling over her stomach as memories of her nightmare came flooding back.

Her cell buzzed two message one from Charlie the other Sam

 _Still on for tonight Bells?_ Charlie was inquiring _"Let me know if you want to cancel, Sue and I will understand...love you Dad x_

Bella smiled to herself no way was she going to cancel again she was psyched up for this it was now or never. She opened the text from Sam and broke out into a huge grin there was a picture of a baby wrapped in …she squealed with happiness…a pink shawl! Emily and Sam had a baby girl.

 _We proudly announce the arrival of our daughter Shona Amelia…_ the message continued _. Mother and baby doing well. Be able to visit soon xxx_

Bella immediately sent a text to Angela, who was as happy as she was, having received the same message. She was just finishing reading the text from Jess when Paul came in through the back door. He looked extremely agitated and Bella pulled him into a hug holding him tight her fingers running through his hair until all signs of the wolf disappeared from his face.

""Bella…baby" he sighed as he deeply inhaled her scent soothing the wolf and the snap of the imprint bond. His chest ached it hadn't felt like this in a while…His hot lips were hungry for Bella he needed to taste her…after what had gone down at the treaty line nothing mattered more than her _…she_ was his universe his very reason to live…

Paul picked her up and Bella wrapped her legs around his waist as he deepened the kiss, responding to his desire with her own. But there was an edge to his kiss Bella thought as she sighed at the touch of his lips on her neck pulling on his ebony hair to bring his face back to hers…more than just arousal…as if it could be the _last time_ …before she could think anymore all logic left her brain as she focused solely on him her _mate_ …

000

Meanwhile Edward was busy focusing all his charm upon Tanya…

"So you have finally seen sense Edward?" Tanya practically purred as she took in the beauty of the young man before her. She was used to good looking vampires but Edward Cullen took it to another level. Something deep and forgotten stirred within her it had been a long time since she had taken a vampire as a lover…

Edward's eyes reflected amusement at her words but there was something else just below the surface…

"Carlisle's way of living no longer suited my needs" Edward replied "Animal blood just doesn't satisfy in the way that fresh human blood does" he sensuously licked his lips and Tanya followed the movement her eyes hungry with undisguised lust… "And…" he shrugged "I'm not a nomad…that way of life has no appeal…" he paused seductively "I find I _need_ the company of others so…"Tanya moved towards him her eyes fixed on his

"So you _need company_ Edward?" She filled in for him. Edward smiled that sexy crooked grin that Bella used to find so attractive…it had the same effect on Tanya as she reached out a hand to cup his cheek. Edward turned his face towards her hand and tenderly kissed her fingers before reaching out and drawing her towards his body. As her lips met his she groaned into his mouth.

Edward smiled to himself. Living with a houseful of vampires who enjoyed sex as much as the Cullen's was finally paying off; everything he had gleaned from their minds was going to be extremely useful…

"Not here…" Tanya purred as she broke away and took his hand "Come she said as she led him from her study. Out in the hall way another figure dodged back into the shadows hoping the two vampires were too involved with each other to notice…

"Fuck…" Peter whispered to himself as they disappeared up the ornate marble staircase. If Edward had seen him all would have been lost…now he would have to get a message to Jasper and soon. Time was running out and fate appeared to be against them…

 _ **A/N: Ah a baby girl how sweet and both mommy and daughter are fine…I wouldn't be so cruel to have it any other way…at least not this time…cackle of laughter from the muse!**_

 _ **Damn Edward is sneaky…but the pack are preparing for a show down …**_

 _ **Till next time xxxx**_


	42. Harry's fish fry & Banoffee pie

**Disclaimer: All characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer but the plot is all mine!**

 _ **A/N: Thank you so much for reading this story and for leaving a review. I think the Fanfic site has problems again as some reviews are just not getting through! Special thanks to YankeeGirlNJ I am so touched that you identified with Angela in Chapter 40 and shared your experience. Love you xxx**_

 _ **At last our favourite couple share their news with Charlie!**_

 _ **And now the story continues...**_

 **Chapter 42- Harrys Fish fry & Banoffee pie…**

The sizzle of the garlic hitting the hot oil brought Bella out of her sex infused stupor; she'd been operating on auto pilot since she'd left Paul sleeping. They had spent too long in bed but Paul had been so demanding with his need to reconnect after the meeting with the Cullen's at the treaty line. The urgency of his kisses and the way he caressed her body had rang an alarm bell deep within her.

Taking a deep breath she let the memory wash over her… _now_ she _knew_ why she worried that Pauls kiss felt like it would be his last… she had felt like this before…the day Edward had kissed her before he shattered her heart and left her alone in the forest.

 _For her own safety he had promised her…so she could live…_

Her hand shakily held the chopping knife as she sliced onions and green peppers for the dish she was preparing for tonight's dinner…the very meal over which she would tell Charlie the "good news" about the baby, then added the mixture to the oil that was shimmering in the heat of the pan. Tears prickled her eyes…

 _Love you more than my own life …Paul promised her_ …

Something in her soul stirred… a primal fear rising like a snake to coil around her heart. He would do anything to defend her and that time was fast approaching… _she just knew it_. Bella closed her eyes as memories of their recent lovemaking flooded her mind, the warmth of his firm body pressed against hers, the touch of his lips against his mark...Her eyes suddenly popped open …what if he died defending her …? She couldn't survive without him… not now…The imprint snapped hard and she could hear her heartbeat accelerate in her ears, a scream percolating up as she remembered her nightmare … then the breath she was holding eased out as warm arms slipped around her and Paul nuzzled her neck evoking a long sigh from her pouty lips.

"Bella…" He murmured slowly dragging his hot mouth across her neck, a million chill bumps rising in his wake "What's wrong baby I could feel you from the other room"

Bella took a long breath and inhaled his scent, comforting, arousing and all just so Paul. "I'm scared" she whispered as she stood back against his firm body the heat warming her cool skin

"Of what baby?" he murmured kissing her gently "Nothing is gonna happen I'm here." Bella turned to face him and looked up into his eyes.

"I...I can't…" She stumbled through the words that were jumbled in her stressed brain "I...I can't lose you Paul...I couldn't live without you" A tear rolled down her cheek and Paul caught it with his finger. His eyes grew serious.

"I'm going nowhere Bella" he replied then added "And neither are you. I won't let you go and neither will Jacob and the pack." Bella nodded a little before placing her cheek upon his chest, comforted by the strong beat of his heart. They both sighed in unison.

"Tell me…" she whispered "I know they are coming for me …I'd just…well… I'd like to know when…" her warm cinnamon eyes implored him…"and _you_ know…"She quietly added

Hazel eyes looked deep into hers as Pauls head tipped to one side in that lupine way they all had as he studied her…He gently tucked some hair behind her ear.

"Shh…" He murmured as he rubbed little circles of comfort across her back. Then sighing a little, unable to resist the question from his imprint Paul decided maybe an abridged version of the truth might suffice…

"The pack met with the Cullen's today at the treaty line…" His voice low and calm as he held her close. Bella took a sharp intake of breath and Paul pulled back tilting her chin upwards so he could see her eyes.

"The pack and the Cullen's are working together Bella." He nodded slightly as he spoke as if to add extra comfort to his words. Bella drew up the corner of her bottom lip and chewed it. Paul smiled a little as he gently pulled that poor lip free.

"No one is gonna harm you baby, not when you have a kickass pack of wolves and a family of vampires defending you…" he placed another warm kiss upon her lips.

"When…" She repeated her eyes wide as she looked into his. Paul sighed again she was so stubborn…

"Two days…" he murmured unable to deny Bella the truth as he nibbled along her jaw towards her neck before sucking lightly on his mark as if to ease her reaction to what he was saying. Bella moaned and bared her neck to him. His wolf rumbled in appreciation at their mate, as Paul added "When the snow falls…" His mouth covered hers as she moaned loudly. He pulled back and nipping her bottom lip with a growl he changed tactics…

"Love you" he sighed "Both of you…" as his large hot hand rested gently on her stomach. Bella swallowed a little nervously and before he could say he loved them more than his own life she placed a finger against his lips

"Shh I know…" she whispered "But please don't… not tonight…just tell me you'll never let me go…"

"Never…" he reaffirmed as if his very life depended on it and those gorgeous hazel eyes lit up with just a trace of lupine yellow seeping in around the edges of the iris "I'll never let go of you baby". They stood foreheads touching for a few moments inhaling each other's life breath and scent before Paul eased the tension in the air…

"What can I do to help you with dinner?" He asked "Seeing as I took up so much of your time this afternoon…" He left the rest unsaid as his gorgeous eyes twinkled mischievously

Bella smiled a little as she turned away from him to stir the pan reaching for the plate of chicken to add to the aromatic mixture. "Just make sure there's plenty of cold beer…" then added "And put some more wine in the fridge for Sue." Paul growled a little and gently slapped her pert back side as he walked away.

"Hey!" she cried all indignant but secretly loving it. He stopped, then leaning forward he kissed her neck

"Love you" he whispered "Are you cool now with the Cullen's and the pack? No more worrying coz we've got it covered?"

Bella nodded. "As much as I can be…" she replied as she added stock to the sizzling pan a delicious aroma exploding into the room. Paul inhaled deeply

"Damn baby…" he growled "You sure can cook." Bella rolled her eyes as she reached for a large casserole dish, of course Paul beat her to it pulling it down from the high shelf with ease as his other arm snaked around her softly caressing her left breast. Bella sucked in a deep breath as the movement created a sensation of desire hotwired to that secret place. God would she ever get enough of him she asked herself…but somehow…

"Not now Lahote" she sighed "We've only just got up from the last round…" He pouted at her before breaking out that little boy lost smile she loved so much "Go sort out the beer and let me get on. Charlie will take our news better if he has a full stomach." She smiled at him as he nimbly moved to the other side of the kitchen and disappeared outside to the garage

"Laters baby…" he growled "That's a promise…I mean to keep"

Bella popped the casserole dish into the oven to slowly cook. She chewed on that poor bottom lip again as she weighed up what Paul had told her. "Two days and when the snow falls?" she repeated to herself "So little time…" She looked out of the kitchen window at the overcast sky above and hitched up the corner of her bottom lip into her mouth where she worried it with her teeth.

The Cullen's and the pack working together? She thought, wonders would indeed never cease…but it also meant that the danger that was coming their way and she knew what it was as Alice had told her in Port Angeles, had suddenly got very real and very dangerous, not just for her but the tribe too. A shiver ran down her spine as her fevered mind put two and two together…

 _What in god's name would be so dangerous that Jake would side with the Cullen's?_

Her thinking was interrupted by the return of Paul and the beer. "You're thinking too hard again baby" he laughed "Your brain will overload." She smiled back at him

"Yeah maybe…" she replied "But I've decided what I'm making for dessert" she laughed changing the subject "The biggest banoffee pie in the world…"

000

Billy pushed himself into the kitchen and Sue followed behind "Bella my dear" he smiled up at her as she dipped to kiss him on the cheek

"Thank you for supporting us" she whispered in his ear. Billy patted her hand

"I know the Chief Bella" he laughed "Once he's gotten over the initial shock he'll be just fine. Make sure he has plenty of beer to hand..." and he winked at her. "By the way…" he laughed as he pushed a brown bag into her hand "I've also brought a peace offering from Sue and I for your dad."

Bella took the bag from his hand then laughed as she realised what it was

"Harry's fish fry..." smiled Billy "Chiefs favourite I seem to recall". Bella rolled her eyes as she turned and placed the fish into the fridge before taking a cold beer and placing it into Billy's hand

"I just hope it's enough to sweeten the blow" She smiled in return "I've made him his favourite banoffie pie too so he's bound to realise we are up to something" she sighed

"Everything will be fine Bella" came the calm voice of Sue "Now is there anything I can do to help?" Before Bella could say another word Paul appeared closing the back door behind him his eyes flickered to Billy's momentarily and the old man nodded very slightly. Bella was too preoccupied with Sue and steaming vegetables to notice the silent conversation that passed between the two men. Taking a deep breath to cover any signs that he had recently phased Paul asked…

"Can I get you a glass of wine Sue?" he smiled then added "Red or white?

"We are having chicken" Bella added "If that helps any."

Sue laughed "I'm not fussy about matching wine to my food" then added "In fact I fancy a large glass of red tonight as I need to relax been on duty today at the clinic." Paul had just pulled the cork when he turned to the others

"Charlie's almost here…" he smiled a little. He wasn't exactly looking forward to tonight… Bella gently stroked his arm, her touch soothing both the man and the wolf.

"It's gonna be ok Paul really…" She nodded at him "Charlie will shout a bit but then he'll be fine and Sue and Billy will support us." Bella turned to look at Billy and Sue who both nodded in return.

"Too right!" Billy laughed as he popped another tab "Mind you, you'd better be fast on those paws son…" He winked playfully at Paul "I hear the Chief is a crack shot…" Paul actually looked as if he was gonna throw up as he swallowed hard then looked towards the hallway.

"He's here…" he growled as Charlie knocked at the door…

000

Charlie had not been a cop all these years and not known when he was being set up. He looked around the large wooden table as four pairs of eyes met his. He sat at one end and Paul the other, both men trying to give the impression that they were sitting in the position of authority. Charlie's moustache twitched slightly, it was the young man's house after all but his macho side was having none of it.

"Another beer Chief?" boomed Billy's voice from his left "Paul can you get more cold cans son?" Paul immediately got up grateful to be out of Charlie's line of sight, his heated gaze almost burning a hole in his head…

"And more wine for Sue" Bella added then turning to her Dad she said "More chicken Dad or do you want to leave room for your favourite dessert" Charlie's left eye twitched in response something was going down. Billy seemed too cheerful, Sue too chatty and Paul…maybe a little skittish? Mind you he thought, that boy had plenty to be skittish about considering he turned into a freaking wolf and chased vampires up and down the Olympic coast. He raised his beer can to his lips and took a long slug…

Charlie narrowed his eyes as his attention turned to Bella. After all these years he knew when something was bothering his baby girl and something most definitely was eating at her…she was picking at the delicious food she had prepared. As if aware of her father's gaze she looked up at him

"Billy's brought you some fish fry too dad" Bella smiled, trying a little too hard to be normal Charlie thought…

"Harry's secret recipe?" Charlie asked shovelling in another mouthful of chicken…he was hardly tasting it before swallowing he was that wound up…

"Of course Chief just the way you like it and Sue cooked it special" Billy added as Charlie stopped chewing and his eyes moved from face to face as they spoke. His moustache twitched as he swallowed his food, and then pressed his lips together in a straight line…his cop senses were screaming…

"Sure did Charlie…" Sue smiled up at him. Jeez thought Charlie momentarily distracted from his suspicions…I swear that woman gets more beautiful every time I see her…then his eyes snapped to his daughter…

Bella moved to get the dessert as Paul appeared with wine for Sue, he went to fill Bella's glass when, placing her hand over the top she stopped him. With an almighty clang the pieces fell into place for Charlie as he dropped his fork on his plate. Bella stood glued to the spot and her eyes round like saucers were immediately drawn to her fathers. A deep blush crept up her neck and onto her face as Paul came and stood behind her.

Charlie tracked the young man's movements; the vein on his fore head was popping out as his face turned bright red rapidly on its way to purple…

"Now chief…"sighed Billy "No need to get irate…" But it was Paul's splayed hand that rested gently on Bella's stomach that finally lit the blue touch paper and Charlie exploded…

"You little fucker…" Shouted Charlie at the six foot seven shape shifter who honestly looked like he was about to pee his pants "You've knocked up my baby girl haven't you, you bastard" Charlie managed to ground out through his teeth as he stood his hand reaching for the gun that was usually hung from his belt them moved towards Paul his fists clenched.

Paul pulled Bella behind him and held out one arm in front of him "Chief Swan…Sir..." he managed to say as Charlie advanced towards them

"She's only 19 for Christ sake!" Charlie fumed "She should be at Uni if it wasn't for you and now look at what you've gone and done" He took a swing with his right fist but Paul was too quick, he moved both himself and Bella to the other side of the kitchen

"Come here you …you fucking freak of nature!" Charlie yelled as Billy and Sue tried to placate him It was all too much for Bella who suddenly screamed…

"Stop, stop it now!" She paused for breath tears streaming down her face "Please I can't take much more I…" She swayed a little and then she was falling as Paul's strong arms caught her before she hit the floor. There was silence for a moment before pandemonium broke out as Charlie dived towards his daughter. But Paul was once again too quick as with supernatural reflexes he scooped Bella up and holding her against his chest he growled loudly and feral at Charlie his eyes now lupine. The wolf was protecting its mate…from _everyone_ …

Thankfully Charlie stood stock still as Billy's calming bass voice filled the room…

"Stay still Charlie don't move towards them he's protecting her from us… _we_ are the _threat_ that's all he knows now." Charlie watched the young man who looked somewhere between human and…fuck an animal! He held his hands out towards Paul as if to calm him but the movement brought another feral snarl from deep within Paul's chest his yellow eyes trained upon him.

Fuck thought Billy as he realised Paul's problem, he was trapped in the corner of the kitchen the only way out would be to leap the table

"Charlie…" Billy calmly spoke "He's lost to the wolf don't move a muscle…" he paused then added "It's instinct Charlie to protect their mate and in Paul's case a pregnant mate" Billy caught Charlie's eye "That makes him dangerous to all of us in this room" Charlie nodded as his eyes snapped back to Lahote who was growling. They all watched as Paul appeared to tense himself to fight his way out when

"Paul dear its ok" Sue spoke quietly and calmly as Paul's lupine gaze snapped to her a small growl escaping his lips "Look around you…" she continued "You know Billy and I will not harm her" she was nodding now as if to emphasise her words "Her daddy won't harm her Paul you know that dear" Paul cocked his head to one side blinked once then twice then again as he looked at Charlie who nodded slowly…

"She's my baby girl son" he whispered just as a tiny moan escaped from Bella's lips she was coming round. Paul's attention was immediately focused on his imprint and Billy took in a much needed breath as she reached out and stroked the side of Paul's face. His huge chest rumbled as he gently nudged into her hand closing his eyes.

"Thank the spirits" Billy sighed as he looked at Charlie who was busy watching his daughter and rubbing at his face with his hand. Bella looked over at her father

"Sorry dad…" she whispered "I... " but she didn't get a chance to say anything further

"No I'm the one who's sorry kiddo…" Charlie groaned "It's just…well you're so young and well…" he stumbled for the right words but everyone knew he was thinking of himself and Renee.

"Perhaps we should be making a move" said Billy "I need to take my meds…"

"I'll help you Billy" said Sue as Charlie's eyes flickered to them both watching as Sue stopped to hand Bella a glass of water whispering in her ear that everything was fine and just rest, before taking hold of Billy's wheelchair.

"Maybe I can stay over Billy?" Charlie rumbled looking at his old friend. "Got a bit carried away with the beer and all that…" he paused slightly a blush wandering up onto his cheeks. Like father like daughter Sue thought to herself. "Um over the limit now to drive back to Forks" Charlie continued as his eyes wandered back to Paul who studied him, his head cocked to one side in an unmistakable, _animalistic_ gesture. Charlie shuddered a little how the fuck had his Bella got muddled up in all this supernatural shit he thought to him-self. He should have seen it. Protected her, sent her back to Renee. He rubbed his face with his hand…

"Of course Chief" Billy replied shaking Charlie out of his thoughts. "You're always welcome you know that." He too looked over at Paul who was now seated on a chair with Bella tucked into his lap. He sighed again with undisguised relief at least the lad was looking more human he thought, for a few moments there he had wondered how to get a message in time to Jake…before Paul lost it completely.

"Maybe we can meet for breakfast…? Bella ventured looking earnestly at Charlie. Her Dad nodded in return a slight smile twitched on his lips

"Sure thing baby girl." he replied then added "I'm sorry about tonight after all your hard work too." Bella pulled away from Paul and threw herself at Charlie.

"It's ok dad another time maybe?" She enquired as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Hell yeah kiddo!" Charlie laughed a little "Just you try stopping me." He lightly coughed as he remembered they had an audience, he was showing emotion and Charlie did not cope well with emotion. Then he leaned in and whispered in her ear "Love you Bells you know that don't you?" Bella drew back and nodded then he added "Always will"

"Love you too Dad" she smiled as her eyes filled with tears. Paul reached out and took her hand squeezing it a little to show his support.

"Come on Billy" Sue smiled as she wheeled him towards the front door, Charlie, Paul and Bella followed "Thank you for a wonderful meal" Sue added then "Even if I didn't get any of that pie!"

Bella blushed in reply "Oh Sue I'm sorry" Her little hands twisted at the hem of the t shirt she was wearing

"No need to apologise" Sue soothed. " Maybe we can pop in for coffee tomorrow or knowing these guys and she looked around at the three men in the room "They will eat it for breakfast" Billy and Charlie laughed in response, even Paul who was looking more human by the minute…

"Yes Bella thanks for the meal" Billy chimed in "You sure can cook!" he laughed loudly then looking at the little assembled group he became serious for a moment "I think congratulations are also in order don't you?"

"Yes most definitely" laughed Sue as she placed a kiss on Bella's cheek whilst Billy shook Paul's hand.

"Are you happy kiddo?" Charlie asked Bella as he pulled her into his arms again, hugging her tight. She nodded enthusiastically as Charlie placed a soft kiss on the top of her head.

"Yes Dad I really am and so is Paul" she replied. Charlie's eyes flickered to Paul who stood shoulders squared tall and proud. Charlie nodded slightly towards him

"Then I'm happy too Bell's…" He smiled then turning to Paul he said "I take it the wedding is happening soon?" it was delivered with meaning and Paul understood…

"Yes Sir I intend to make an honest woman of Bella at the first opportunity"

"Then I think… "Charlie looked him dead in the eye "Congratulations are in order son" and he held out a hand. Paul shook it then pulled Bella close to his body again, away from Charlie. The wolf was a possessive bastard…he needed _all_ the males in the room to know _she was his_.

"Come on…" said Sue before the shaky truce fell apart. "Time to go Bella needs her rest" She winked at Bella who smiled then suddenly yawned as everyone laughed in response.

 _ **AN: Wow Charlie lost it for a moment and so did Paul. Never cross a wolf and his mate especially a pregnant one! Hang on the pace is about to pick up…time is running out!**_

 _ **Till next time OXO xxx**_


	43. Did you order Pizza?

**Disclaimer: All characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer but the plot is all mine!**

 _ **A/N: Thank you all for the reading this story and leaving such kind reviews! Special shout out to sdrlana21 you're wish is my command lol hope you enjoy! Time is running out my friends…**_

 _ **And now the story continues...**_

 **Chapter 43- Did you order Pizza?**

Tanya was still seething at being disturbed by Eleazar just as she was about to get down and dirty with Edward Cullen. She sat behind the large ornate desk in her study as Eleazar began pacing the floor in front of her. "Well…?" She snarled "What is so important that you've dragged me away from personal pleasure? This had better be good…" Eleazar stopped pacing and turned to face her.

"Three things…" He sighed holding up three fingers to emphasise the points he was about to make. "Firstly Maria and her army will arrive in La Push tomorrow" Tanya said nothing so he continued "Secondly Edward Cullen…" Tanya shot him a look filled with scorn her eyes narrowing

"Edward Cullen is none of your concern" She seethed

"That maybe so…" Eleazar calmly replied "But have you asked yourself one obviously serious question Tanya?" Her eyes full of defiance shot to his as he continued "I'll ask it for you then shall I?" He moved closer to her leaning with both hands upon the desk. "Why now Tanya…? Why has he come here _now_?" A flicker of doubt flashed across her face and then it was gone, her iron control back

"Co incidence Eleazar nothing more…" she coldly replied shrugging her shoulders in a nonchalant way. Eleazar seemed to hesitate then…

"Did you know he once dated Bella Swan?" He asked. Tanya laughed out loud in response

"Don't be so ridiculous man!" she sneered "Our kind " _dating_ " a human are you insane?" Eleazar studied her for a moment…

"You forget that that is precisely what the good Dr Cullen would like to see for his _children …_ they attended Forks High you know that's how the young lovers met…so _human_ … " he emphasised the word human with a sneer. "And I know for a fact Edward Cullen loved or should I say _loves_ Bella Swan as she did him." Tanya banged her fist on the desk

"No he does not, how could a human _love_ one of us … you're just making this up!" She shouted as she jumped to her feet, fists clenched at her side.

"I wish that were the case but sadly I'm not. " Eleazar quietly replied ignoring Tanya's posturing he started to pace the carpet again "I have been carrying out some research on this girl in the interests of planning her abduction of course." He smiled wryly as Tanya stood glaring at him, her arms folded against her chest but she said nothing and Eleazar took that as a sign that maybe she was finally _listening_ to what he had to say…

"I believe he loved Bella Swan so much, that he couldn't bring himself to turn her…" Eleazar watched as his words started to sink in "So much that he left her Tanya, the whole family upped sticks overnight and relocated so that Bella Swan could remain human." Tanya still remained tight lipped, her face void of emotion as he pressed home the point he was making. "He _loved_ her enough to let her live out her human existence but…" Eleazar sighed "I also believe he is back here in Forks to finally claim her and I'm pretty sure he knows _we_ want to turn her." Tanya's large burgundy eyes flashed to his her pretty mouth popping open as if to protest…

Eleazar held his hands out in front of him to stop her "He's gifted you know" Tanya looked surprised as Eleazar continued "He's a mind reader and I believe he's here for an entirely different purpose to what he has told you." He waited whilst that last nugget of truth sunk in…

Tanya suddenly sat down as she processed what her friend had said. Her eyes drifted to Eleazar, she could always trust him she thought his council was good and she knew that his gift for seeing other immortals "talents" was legendary. In fact to this day she couldn't understand how Aro had so easily let him and his mate go …to leave the Elite Volturi guard. Tanya sighed and looked him straight in the eyes

"You said there were three points…?"She spoke with quiet conviction "You've told me two what is the third?"

Eleazar smiled a little, internally breathing a sigh of relief, Tanya had a smart mind …she just needed to focus…with his help of course. "The third thing…" he replied "Is the most important of all, our very existence may depend upon it…"

"Go on…" Tanya sighed "You have my full attention" but her burgundy eyes flashed her displeasure at what she had just heard.

"A Volturi scouting party has been seen in the vicinity" he replied as Tanya's eyes widened "My spies tell me that amongst that party is Jane and Demetri." Tanya slumped back in her seat as she absorbed the news. Both were known to herself and her sisters, they had been the ones to capture and destroy the vampire they had grown to love as a mother many, many years ago…the pain still lingered…

"Fuck Eleazar the little witch here in the US?" she sighed "How long have you known? I mean when did they arrive do we know?" Tanya stood up and walked towards the large window to the left of her desk.

"A few days ago…" He replied

"Do they know about us?" she asked then added "If they do we are all doomed." Eleazar shook his head

"Not necessarily…" he replied "There is still plenty to play for. I suspect Maria and her new-borns have brought the attention of Aro and his brothers to Seattle. They may not know anything about us and it could work in our favour if they destroy Maria's coven…"Tanya raised her eyebrows

"Which would leave all of Maria's territory up for grabs" she snarled a little

"Or…" Eleazar went on "We could leave Maria's little empire to the Volturi and quietly get on with our own business" his eyes sparkled with delight "We get Bella Swan whilst the Volturi take care of Maria and her new-born friends." Tanya nodded enthusiastically then he added "I suspect the real reason for their visit is to secure Chelsea for Aro"

Tanya sucked in a breath she did not need, her eyes widening as she watched her friends reaction…Eleazar looked away his own eyes unfocused for a few moments before returning to settle upon Tanya's face.

"You know of my own gift of course Tanya, to be able to see other's gifts and their potential whether human or vampire…" Tanya nodded "And…" he continued that my role in the Volturi Elite Guard was to advise Aro when we encountered those in possession of such gifts…" He paused as Tanya nodded again " I served Aro and his brothers for over 50 years" Eleazar practically whispered "Until , the day I connected all the dots so's to speak, when a series of events led me to the truth and my subsequent resignation from the guard…"

"Go on…" whispered Tanya in return as she realised Eleazar was about to tell her something he had never shared before.

"Aro is a collector" Eleazar sighed "He is both addicted and ruthless when it comes to his collection"

"Collection of what exactly" asked Tanya "Art work?"

"Oh something far more valuable, at least to Aro" He sighed again " _Gifted_ immortals, he surrounds himself with them, that's why attacks on the Volturi always fail, why he has managed to keep the Romanians at bay for all these years…" Eleazar looked at Tanya who had visibly relaxed a little at what she had heard thinking it did not affect her or her coven. "But that's not the worst part!" he exclaimed as he started to pace the floor again and Tanya followed the movement. "You know the Volutri are the keepers of our law, they both enforce and punish within our world?"

"Yes…of course it's a well-known fact and I should know considering they destroyed the woman I loved as a mother" Tanya sighed she was beginning to wonder where he was going with all this.

"What would you say if I told you that every coven that has been attacked over recent years was not to punish for a transgression of our Law but because that coven had an immortal with a gift?...A gift that Aro desperately wanted?...That amongst the so called _guilty_ only the gifted vampire was pardoned and offered a place within the guard." Eleazar came to a sudden halt as his eyes sought Tanya's "Can you imagine how it felt to know that when we attacked a coven all of them would be ended except for the gifted?" Tanya's hand flew to cover her mouth as he closed his eyes for a moment his head filled with the screaming and pleading of immortals forced to watch coven members destroyed knowing it was their turn next…

He stood as still as a statue in that way only a vampire can then opened his red eyes "And that was something I could no longer live with and so I asked Aro if I could leave." Before Tanya could say anything Eleazar turned his back upon her and glanced out of the window, it was getting late and he had things to prepare… _Bella Swan_ for one…Then he suddenly turned round his face once more impassive

"Might I suggest…" he smiled a little that we can use the Volturi to take care of some other business whilst they are here? Tanya's startled burgundy eyes came to rest on his handsome face as she nodded. "That we let the Volturi know about the La Push wolf pack and maybe solve that little problem too?" Tanya enthusiastically clapped her hands together

"Two birds with one stone!" she purred "Getting the Volturi to do our dirty work I like it."

"And Edward Cullen? Eleazar asked

"You just leave him to me…" She snarled …

Outside the study waiting in the shadows Laurent smiled to himself. So the Volturi had arrived to clean up the mess in Seattle, maybe he could negotiate with them an exchange of information for power. This Coven would be his yet…

Luckily for everyone involved Edward Cullen had taken the opportunity to slip outside unnoticed as soon as Tanya had left the bedroom and he was already miles away. He had got what he came for _information_ and he would be using it wisely….

000

"Angela you ok?" Bella sighed into her cell "I got your text and we need to speak." She listened as her friend cried down the phone "But you _need_ to tell him…" Bella sighed again "He will find out you know they all will." Bella paused as Angela mumbled on. "Look would you like me to be there when you tell Quil? She listened as her friend cried again down the phone with relief "Ok come here and tell Quil to come after his patrol finishes. Tell him I have banoffee pie that needs eating" she laughed a little "Yes I know bribery...always works with a hungry wolf man."

Bella ended the call then poured herself another cup of fruit tea she couldn't believe Angela had still not told Quil about the baby. That night worrying about Emily and her baby had been enough to send Angela back inside herself and not tell him anything. Now she had built everything up again inside her head and was convinced Quil would leave her. Bella sighed loudly she really wondered how Quil hadn't said anything by now but then again he was _goofy_ enough to miss the signs but his wolf would not she was sure of that.

Glancing at the clock Bella quickly tidied up and made another fresh pot of fruit tea Angela was due to arrive any minute. She had just put out some clean mugs and plates for the banoffee pie when there was a knock at the back door and Angela stepped into the kitchen, her face pinched with worry. Bella held out her arms and Angela gratefully stepped towards her. She hugged her friend for a few moments then stepped back "When's he due off patrol?"

"Now." Angela practically whispered "Bella I'm so grateful to you…I'm...its…Oh lord!" she exclaimed "This whole thing is so messed up…"

"Do you love Quil?" Bella gently asked. Angela nodded

"Absolutely with all my heart and soul!" she replied large dark eyes wide

"And do you believe he loves you the same?" Bella asked. Angela hesitated then nodded just as another voice came from the back door…

"Because I do with all my heart and soul too" Quils deep voice resonated around the kitchen.

"Quil!" Squealed Angela excitedly as Bella rolled her eyes what was she gonna do with these two she wondered as her friend threw herself into the arms of her hulking wolf man who spun her around. Jeez they were like two children and then she sighed _so young_ she thought to have so many responsibilities...they all were. Bella was pulled out of her thoughts by an excitable Quil…

"Bella wow!" Exclaimed Quil "Is that banoffee pie?" He asked practically drooling his eyes trained on the large bowl in the centre of her kitchen table. Bella laughed in reply

"Why yes any particular reason why you are asking?" she grinned at him as his eyes practically begged her for some.

"Well I was wondering if it was all for Paul?" Quil sighed his eyes drifting back to the pie as if pulled by some invisible force

"I'm sure Paul can spare some for his brother." She laughed again as she went to pass him a spoon but still held onto it as he grabbed it "Angela has something she needs to tell you"

"Ok…" said Quil finally pulling the spoon out of Bella's fingers "Whatcha got to say Ange?" he stuffed a huge spoonful of banoffee pie into his mouth and his eyes closed in pure satisfaction as he hummed in pleasure. Angela shot Bella a look of pure terror then stammered…

"I… um… I" she whispered

"Tell him" Bella mouthed at her. Angela took in a deep breath and…

"I… um...I...I'm pregnant Quil" The words all came out in a rush as she sighed then winced waiting for rhe reaction that never came. Her eyes shot to Bella who sat there stunned as they both stared at Quil who was still shovelling great spoonful's of banoffee pie into his mouth

"Jeez Bella…" He managed to say between sighing and swallowing "This has got to be the best banoffee pie I have ever tasted." Bella almost growled as she stood and snatched the bowl away from him, he looked at her shocked for a few seconds "Honestly men and their food" Bella let out an exasperated breath "Tell him again Ange whilst we have his full attention" Quil sat his head turning from one girl to the next whilst he tried to fathom out what the hell was going on.

"Ange?" He asked sensing his imprints distress and reaching for her hand across the table "What's wrong?" Angela looked at him then lowered her eyes blushing bright red

"I'm pregnant Quil" she whispered so low Bella could hardly hear but Quil heard every word. His jaw practically dropped onto the table as his eyes widened with surprise. He sat motionless for a few seconds which to the girls felt like an eternity…

"Quil?" Angela was concerned now "Did you hear what I said I'm going to have a baby"

"Baby…" he mumbled back "Yeah…"

"Yes Quil our baby" Angela sighed then added "But its aright I'll understand if you not happy about…" She didn't get to finish the sentence as Quil grabbed her and swung her around the kitchen before lifting her so high Bella thought he would bang Angela's head on the ceiling.

"You're having a baby? He squealed like a stuck pig "Our baby?" Angela nodded "I'm gonna be a dad?" He asked looking dazed.

"Yes" Angela smiled as he planted a big fat kiss upon her lips "Are you ok about it? "She tentatively asked him

"Ok?" He shouted "I'm fucking ecstatic!" as he high fived the air. Angela winced at the bad language she was still getting used to hearing since coming to live on the Rez. Bella couldn't help but laugh as having placed Angela on top of the kitchen work surface Quil proceeded to perform a little happy dance

"Just wait until the guys hear about this!" He shouted "They are never gonna believe it!"

"Believe what?" Paul had stuck his head around the back door and was wondering what the hell was going on in his kitchen

"I'm gonna be a dad Paul!" Quil gushed "Can you believe that? Ange and I are having a baby" Quil grabbed Angela again crushing her to his enormous chest as Paul ran a hand through his short ebony hair. He glanced at Bella who nodded and mouthed "It's true"

"Well I'll be damned!" Paul laughed "Congratulations!" He placed a kiss on Angela's cheek and shook hands with Quil then as his eyes alighted on the practically empty banoffee pie he growled "And I see the celebration has already started without me" Bella just laughed at the happy scene before her…she was going to have to make another pie and soon…

000

It was late afternoon a watery sun low in the sky. "Congratulations Quil" Jacob huffed as the entire pack surrounded their brother at their usual meeting spot. The wolves milled around bumping shoulders in that lupine way of greeting. Touch is important to wolves and the La Push pack were no different to their lupine cousins in that respect.

Jacob barked and brought the attention of the pack back to the reason why they had gathered. Paul watched the flurry of snowflakes fall his wolf agitated as Jacob addressed his pack.

"Today we will meet with the Cullen's in the upper clearing." He huffed as all around him the wolves growled and snapped "The blond leech had promised to teach us a few moves to defeat the danger that is coming to La Push…a different type of vampire to those we are used to fighting but…" he snarled "I am confident that we will defeat them too" Howls and growling filled the air but Paul did not join in. His head was raised upwards as the snow started to fall a little faster. Jacob caught his eye he too was thinking the same as Paul

 _Five days the small leech had said when the snow comes…_

"It will be ok Paul…" Jacob spoke through the pack mind to his Beta he could feel the agitation rolling off the silver wolf "We will learn all we can today and nothing and I mean fucking _nothing_ will get anywhere near Bella you have my word "Paul nodded as bearing his teeth he waited for Jacobs next command.

"To the upper meadow" Jacob growled and the pack turned and ran to where Jasper and the other Cullen's waited.

000

Bella sighed with satisfaction her kitchen gleamed clean again and at last Angela had told Quil about the baby. She turned to switch on the kettle when there was a knock at the front door. Bella wondered who it could be as she walked up the hallway drying her hands with a dish cloth. As she tentatively opened the door she was surprised to see Leah standing on her door step.

"Bella…" Leah smiled a little but shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot "May I come in?" She asked. Bella stood for a moment unsure whether to let Leah in or just tell her to fuck off. Bella's kind heart won the day…

"Ok" she replied "But only for a few minutes Paul will be back soon and he won't want to find you here." Leah nodded as she stepped into the house closing the front door behind her. She was on imprint watch and needed to phase back soon otherwise Jake would have her ass.

"I came to apologise Bella." Leah began

"For what?" Bella tersely replied as Leah took a big breath and sat down at the kitchen table

"For everything…" Leah sighed she watched as Bella switched on the kettle purely out of habit more than good manners.

"We've been down this road before Leah and I think you've said all there is to say on the subject" retorted Bella a blush rising up from her neck onto her face but not with embarrassment… no Leah was annoying her. Leah sighed again her eyes filling with tears.

"Look Bella I know I've been a prize fucking bitch to everyone because of my stupid infatuation with Sam and my hatred of Emily but after the baby and all that…well I just realised that life is too short…"

"And what do you want from me?" said Bella unyielding her eyes hard on Leah's face.

"I've just come from Sam and Emily's…" Leah sighed "I've apologised to them both." Bella's eyebrows shot up in surprise "Emily was my best friend once…"Leah whispered "And since becoming a wolf and hearing Sam's mind…I…mean _really_ listened…I…"

"Go on." murmured Bella "I'm listening"

"I understand the imprint, the love he has for Emily." Tears began to fall down Leah's face "They simply couldn't help what happened. They tried to fight it but it was…it was too strong." Leah stuttered as more tears fell and little sobs escaped her lips. "Do you know how Emily _really_ got those scars?" She cried as Bella shook her head "Sam!" Leah cried "Sam injured her. He got angry and phased… Emily was near and well you've seen her face." Leah covered her own with her hands as she cried. Bella stood and put her arm around Leah's shoulders

"It was an accident Leah that's all." sighed Bella as Leah turned to look at her

"But that's the whole point!" Leah sobbed "If it wasn't for me it would never have happened." Bella just stared at the girl in front of her somehow Leah was making it all about her yet again she thought.

"Really Leah I…" But Bella never finished as Leah interrupted her

"Emily told Sam she did not want him because she knew how much _I loved him_ " Leah cried her eyes wild "She tried to deny the imprint, they argued and well the rest is history…"

"Oh Leah!" Bella gasped her little hand flew up to her mouth in shock

"But I still had to give them shit!" Leah took a deep breath "All those times I made Emily's life unbearable and she has to live with the scars because she _loved me_ enough to try to deny Sam!" she sobbed the tears falling faster "And Sam …my poor Sam has to live the rest of his days forever reminded of what he did." Bella pulled Leah's head against her body

"Let it out Leah…" she sighed "What a mess…"

"And then…" Leah hiccupped "Sam nearly lost both his baby and his mate. Life just isn't fucking fair to those two!"

"But they are ok now Leah" Bella sighed as she pushed the girls dark hair off her face "Things have worked out and they will work out for you one day you'll see." Leah nodded sniffing loudly as Bella passed her a tissue.

"Thank you" Leah whispered "You're being kinder than I deserve…" she sighed. Bella smiled a little at the she wolf who looked utterly defeated.

"We all make mistakes Leah and things start to get better when we acknowledge them." Bella switched the kettle back on "Coffee" she asked. Leah nodded

"That would be good" Leah smiled a little. Bella opened the fridge door to get out some milk, noticing just the one can of beer in the fridge she said.

"Oh that reminds me I need to go out to the garage to get some beer in for Paul" Bella smiled at Leah and went to open the back door. She had just made it to the garage side door when she heard Leah call out

"Have you ordered pizza Bella?" Leah stood in the living room as she glanced out of the window

"No…" replied Bella as she turned towards the kitchen to find Leah had joined her in the back yard.

"Come to think of it." Leah whispered "It's the first time I've seen a delivery _van_ it's usually a motor bike and I don't recognise the name either." The girls locked eyes as Leah stiffened "Fuck Bella that's leech I can smell run…run now I'm gonna phase."

Bella almost fell over herself getting away from Leah as she phased within seconds into the pale grey wolf. Leah stood snarling facing towards the house as the sound of crashing wood and glass could be heard as the front door gave way to forced entry. Realising she could not go back inside or make it to the truck in time there was nothing she could do but _run_ and _now_. Kicking her slippers off she headed bare foot into the undergrowth of the forest as snarling and snapping sounded behind her. Maybe she could hide she thought but deep down inside she knew they would smell her. She started to run…

All she could hope for now was for other wolves to hear Leah's struggle…

 _ **AN: It's a cliffie I know …sorry guys but I'll update as soon as possible….**_

 _ **Till next time OXO xxx**_


	44. The trap is sprung

**Disclaimer: All characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer but the plot is all mine!**

 _ **A/N: Thank you all for reading this story and leaving such kind reviews! Special shout out to Jasper's Darlin' Kathy thanks for reviewing every chapter so far hope you enjoy this one! Time is running out my friends…no one can be trusted…no one!**_

 _ **And now the story continues...**_

 **Chapter 44- The trap is sprung**

"Now I will with Emmett's help" shouted Jasper "Show you what it looks like to be attacked by a new born." Emmett eagerly stepped forward grinning like a Cheshire cat and Jasper rolled his eyes at his brother as he leaned into a hunting crouch. The rest of the Cullen's stood to one side facing the wolves who had gathered to watch.

Bored with the whole thing Rosalie closely examined a polished finger nail and sighed. She had only come to support her mate who was all too willing to fight in this upcoming battle, a battle in which she felt they did not belong. Once again Bella Swan had the Cullen's wrapped around her little finger and even though Rosalie had come to intensely dislike Edward, she really felt the family would be better off out of the whole damn situation. Whichever way she looked at it _this_ was not their fight and if she had her way she and Emmett would be on the next flight out quite frankly to anywhere…

Paul and Jacob paced the line as the pack growled low behind them watching the Cullen's every move, their wolves agitated at being so close to leech. Paul was unsettled too, he couldn't put his finger on it but something felt just plain _wrong…_ Turning his huge body to look back towards La Push as if drawn by some invisible force, his eyes narrowed as he looked into the distance... _Bella._

Jacob could feel the anxiety rolling off Paul and was just about to pull his attention back to the Cullen's when roaring loudly Emmett made an attack on Jasper who deftly flipped himself over the huge vampire and out of the way. Emmett's large arms grasped at nothing as he let out a roar of frustration. He turned to attack again but Jasper was not behind him where he had expected to see him and before he could take another step Jasper hit him side on bowling Emmett over to land on his back with Jaspers mouth close to his throat.

"I win… I think" Jasper chuckled as he helped Emmett to his feet. Emmett dusted himself down as Jasper turned to address the pack. "Remember they are literally _new borns_ so their experience of fighting is pretty slim and never _I mean_ _never_ take the _obvious_ route of attack that is exactly what they will be expecting.

The wolf pack huffed their approval. Both Jacob and Paul were looking at Jasper with a new found respect. Both man and wolf recognised that first and foremost he was a soldier and for the last two hours he had led them through a tough but thorough training. Jacob was just about to phase to human and thank Jasper when Alice cried out…

"The decision has been made they are coming here! "Her face was frantic as she sought out her mate. Jasper moved so fast he was nothing but a blur as he took Alice into his arms "The Denali Coven…" She whimpered "They are moving today but the plan keep's changing ...I can't see where they are... something is blocking me!"

"It's ok Alice "Jasper soothed "Relax a little… maybe then…." But she turned in his arms grabbing at his clothing.

"It's _Bella_ they are coming for her but I can't see her ...I can't see…" she wailed loudly obviously distressed at what she had managed to _see_ yetfrustrated by what she was missing

Before Paul could worry further than he already was doing Jacob snapped a command he needed Paul in the game focused ready…

"Jared Colin Seth you take the northern perimeter that's where I would expect them to come onto Quileute land considering their coven is in the north. Quil, Sam you take one of the pups and patrol the Cullen boundary line. As soon as he gave the order the wolves left.

"Emmett and I will run our side of the treaty line." Carlisle shouted as he and Emmett swiftly turned to run leaving Rose and Esme looking slightly stunned it had all happened so fast. Jasper meanwhile was still trying to comfort a distressed Alice who was lost in yet another view of the future…

Jake swallowed hard as his eyes followed Paul who was pacing and whining loudly, shaking his huge head from side to side as if he were trying to dislodge something…

"Paul you ok man?" Jacob huffed as he trotted over to his Beta. Paul had his eyes squeezed shut panting hard. The feelings of dread and despair washed out over Jacob and the rest of the pack who all whined in unison at their brother's pain…

"The imprint…" Paul managed to moan "Something is desperately wrong Jake…she's in trouble… I know it...fuck I feel it"

"Bella will be ok Leah is on imprint duty with Brady besides they wouldn't dare come onto the Rez." Jacob barked his fur bristling along his back but then again he thought maybe they would do just that...the unexpected. His eyes met Embry's as he joined them he too was worried.

"But she's only got one of the pups with her Jake and Paul's not himself look at him" Embry pointed out. Jakes eyes snapped back to Paul _Fuck_ they needed to move and now

"Something is going down and we need to go to La Push now…" Jacob growled but before anyone could utter another sound a long howl rang out in the distance and then Leah cut into the pack mind…

 _Bella ….leech on the Rez….we are under attack…. too many….can't save her…I…._

Then…

 _Nothing_ …just like that she was gone…

At that precise moment Pauls legs buckled under him and his huge body crashed to the ground. He struggled to get back up onto his feet as wave after wave of fear hit him hard. He looked at Jacob only to see the same fear reflected in his Alpha's eyes… _Bella_ …

"Nooooo….." Alice screamed as Jasper caught her in his arms.

000

Bella was running, running for her life. Her bare feet made no sound on the forest floor as she tried to put some distance between her and the house. She had no idea who had broken in but she knew it was leech …Leah had said so before she told her to _run_. That was all she knew now _run_ …or _die_. Every muscle was screaming as she pushed herself on knowing her hunters could so easily catch her up.

A loud howl rang out in the still darkened forest … her breath hitched _Leah_ …if Leah can hold them off she thought I may have a chance till the pack arrives…surely they would be here soon. All she could hope for now was for other wolves to hear Leah's struggle…

Paul… she thought help me _please_ … but there was no sign of the silver wolf he was too far from home. Bella noticed the birds swoop up into the trees squawking loudly as she passed when suddenly the crack of gun fire filled the air, echoing around the still forest, closely followed by a second shot which brought her to a sudden halt. She bent over hands on knees for a few moments as she tried to catch her breath. Her side ached but her mind was in a whirl all she could hear was the frantic pounding of her heart as she asked herself _who had fired a gun and why?_

 _Charlie_ …she almost stopped breathing as the fear hit her she just prayed it wasn't him that he was still safe in the police station in Forks then for some reason she couldn't explain Bella felt the need to take flight again she could feel the evil getting closer… _they_ _were coming for_ _her_. She started to run along the worn path and then suddenly veered off into the thicker undergrowth hoping to be hidden by the smaller trees and bushes.

Every breath she took was painful and she was slowing down despite the adrenalin flooding her system. Bella was tiring and her usual clumsy self kicked in, she stumbled and fell, on all fours she looked back over her shoulder and could see in the distance a dark figure speeding towards her, branches snapping and bending in its wake. As she scrambled into the undergrowth she heard her name

" _Isabella…..Come to me you know it's where you belong….its time child"_

Her heart almost stopped as she felt a sliver of recognition run through her…she had heard that voice before…and in her nightmares… only this time she was _awake_ …As she lay on the damp soil hidden under thick bushes and undergrowth she curled herself into a ball desperately trying to protect her unborn child but she knew in her heart it was hopeless…the forest was deadly silent then…

The sound of Bella screaming Paul's name echoed around the trees, as the red eyed monster grabbed her by the ankle and harshly yanked her out of her hiding place, her fingers desperately clawing at the damp earth to no avail…

"Hush now" The familiar cold voice instructed her "No one can help you now my child and the more you struggle, the more you will get hurt"

Bella sobbed as she twisted and turned against the cold arms that were wrapped around her body holding her fast, she could now clearly see the vampire who was doing all the talking and there was something familiar about him …then it clicked…the _bookshop_ …A dark haired female vampire stepped forward as the leech from the bookshop introduced himself.

"Isabella we meet again …I see you recognise me" He smiled revealing bright white teeth "Now be a good girl and stop struggling or we may have to use more force and I don't want you damaged although…" He smiled again "What I have planned for you will take care of that" he laughed a little at his own joke before his burgundy red eyes returned to hers.

With a feeling of utmost dread the realisation of what was going to happen to her sunk in… Bella struggled to even breathe "Noooo…please" she begged. Eleazar sighed and nodded to the female vampire who stepped towards Bella grabbing her arm tightly as she struggled against her captor, sobbing for Paul, calling his name. As the vampire ripped the sleeve of Bella's shirt she screamed loudly as she saw what the Vampire held in her hand. As the hypodermic needle roughly entered her arm Bella cried "Noooo please…don't …Paul…help me" but it was no use…something cold entered her arm and then…

 _Darkness…nothing…_

"Let's get out of here and now" Eleazar shouted He placed a kiss on Carmen's hungry lips as she threw the syringe into the undergrowth "Well done my love now we've got what we came for we need to go before those mangy dogs get here." He laughed to himself "Got her on your land too dogs!" Carrying Bella they ran back towards the house.

000

Bella awoke with a jolt but she couldn't move her hands… they were _tied_ and damn it so were her feet. She felt a wave of nausea hit her as her head banged like a bass drum. It was dark but from the movement she knew she was travelling maybe inside a van or …oh god she thought as her elbow banged against cold metal maybe the trunk of a car.

It was cramped and _she was not alone…_

 _Pack_ she'd know that smell anywhere and accompanied by the heat it had to be wolf. She sighed in relief but that soon disappeared when she realised that whoever it was could not phase without hurting _her._ Somehow she had to ensure they did not phase through self-preservation.

Trying to stay calm but just wanting to scream Bella also realised that the person lying next to her had to be _Leah_. Whatever had happened Leah had been captured too and had phased back to human.

"Leah is that you?" she whispered "Are you awake?" There was a muffled response in the darkness as the she wolf started to regain consciousness.

"Bella" Leah groaned "Thank fuck you're still alive…" she swallowed hard "But where the fuck are _we_?"

"I…I don't know…" Bella whispered "But we are on the move, maybe in the trunk of a car"

"How long?" replied Leah

"I have no idea…" Bella sighed "They drugged me…" Then she whimpered slightly "The baby Leah what if what they gave me harms my baby?" she choked back the sob that was welling up in her throat…

"It's gonna be ok Bella." Leah sighed she needed to keep Bella calm and focused if they were going to survive "But we need to find out where we are." She rolled slightly but she too was bound hand and foot. "Fuck my head hurts" she moaned

"Are you hurt anywhere else Leah?" Bella asked remembering the gun shots "I mean have you been shot I heard…"

"No I'm fine….just feeling sick and dizzy" Leah groaned a little. Bella heard her take a deep breath in the darkness "I think they hit me with a dart of some kind, you know what they use on wild animals."

Bella took in a sharp breath "You mean like vet tranquilizer darts?" She queried

"Yeah I think so" Leah whispered "Fuck Bella when the first shot rang out I thought I was dead for sure"

"I heard two shots…" Bella whispered in reply "Took two shots to take _you_ down Leah" she smiled in the darkness as Leah chuckled to herself. Their conversation ended abruptly as the vehicle in which they were travelling braked hard and swerved to the left.

"Fuck" said Leah as she rolled on top of Bella then rolled herself off "Sorry" she moaned. "I think you're right with the car trunk theory Bella. I'm assuming your hands and feet are bound too?"

"Yes" Bella replied as the car bounced and jolted treating them to a few miles of uneven road.

"Off the main highway …" Leah whispered "Maybe a track that's full of Pot holes I suspect." Bella murmured her agreement before trying her hardest not to cry. She felt really sick the combined effect of the drug and car motion sickness. If they didn't stop soon she was just gonna vomit. To top it all the imprint tugged sharply at her chest. Wherever they were it was far from Paul and she whimpered a little

"You ok Bella?" Leah asked her voice worried

"Yeah" Bella replied "It's… it's the imprint it hurts real bad Leah especially when I'm far from Paul. I think we must be miles away from La Push"

"Maybe the same thing is happening to Paul" Leah whispered. Another small sob escaped Bella's lips as she thought about him worried and in pain at her loss.

"Paul…" she whispered in the darkness her heart ached as deep down she began to wonder if she would ever see him again. A tear gently rolled down her cheek and she sniffed a little.

"They _will_ find us Bella" Leah sounded confident but as for being rescued for the life of her Bella didn't know how that was even possible.

The vehicle slowed then suddenly braked and the engine switched off. Bella's breath hitched in her throat, the sound of a metal catch followed by a creak…. and then… there was a bright light maybe a torch of some kind blinding both her and Leah. She carefully opened her eyes to find the torch had been pulled away and as they adjusted to the darkness she got the shock of her life. Looking down at her was none other than the pale face of Edward Cullen

"Bella my love…" He whispered

000

Paul and Jake tore into the back yard of Paul's house with what remained of the pack following behind. The smell of leech permeated the air burning their throats as the wolves snarled and growled. Quil had just reported in that they had encountered a couple of new borns shortly after leaving the gathering and along with Carlisle and Emmett they had quickly despatched them.

"They fought exactly as Jasper had told us" huffed Sam "He did us a huge favour Jake without his instruction I dread to think what may have happened especially to the pup with us."

Jared had also reported in. All was quiet on the northern boundary." I think" Growled Jacob to Paul "The New-borns on the treaty line and the possible threat to the Northern boundary were nothing more than a little distraction to split the pack up and keep us busy"

A small whine sounded from the undergrowth behind the garage and Embry raced over to investigate. Brady lay on his side huge slashes cut deep into his side and what looked like a broken hind leg, it was laying at an awkward angle.

"I think he was thrown against the tree Jake" Embry huffed "I need to phase back to call Sue"

"Any sign of Leah?" Jake asked

"Gone…" Brady managed to wheeze the young boy was starting to drift in and out of consciousness

"Gone?" Growled Jacob "Where Brady, has she gone with Bella somewhere safe? Brady whined in response

"Took her…" He huffed obviously in pain "Leech…took her." Before Jacob could say anything else Brady blacked out and Embry phased back to human to make the call to Sue. Paul growled out from the bottom of his yard, he was peering into the forest.

"It's Bella, Jake…" He snarled "Bella went this way and so did the fucking leeches" He suddenly took off at speed into the forest, Jacob hot on his tail. The two wolves sped through the forest both following the stinking trail. Paul was practically out of his mind he could smell Bella she had passed this way and fucking scared too. He looked down and could see her little footprints…fuck she had run _barefoot_ into the forest. Guilt washed over him ...she was _scared_ , in _danger_ … and he hadn't been there to help her

"Paul!" Jacob whined "We _will_ find her and bring her home you have my word." Both wolves skidded to a halt. Bella had left the trail. It was obvious to them both she had fallen then tried to hide. Pauls heart ached as he imagined her desperately trying to hide calling for him….Then they found it the place where they must have caught her …the scents all mixed up…

"They've taken her Jake…" Paul whined "From right under our fucking noses too…" Just then the imprint snapped hard and Paul's breathing became laboured.

"You ok?" Jake asked "As a feeling of despair washed over him Paul inadvertently shared his thoughts and Jake staggered too.

"She's far away Jake…" Paul whined "How the fuck will we ever find her?" Then the Silver wolf howled...for his hurt and his loss.

Jacob was in turmoil….an imprint _kidnapped_ and on tribal land too. He immediately ordered Jared, Sam and Seth to check up on the other imprints although he was sure that they were all unharmed. His sad dark eyes returned to Paul. How the fuck would his Beta function now? He thought as he watched the pain and despair roll over the Silver wolf.

Jacob shook his massive head. Right now Pauls own thoughts were a jumbled mess as his primitive base animal need for his imprint took over. Then it struck him and his breath hitched

 _The Legends said a Wolf never survived the loss of his imprint_

Well that wasn't gonna happen …not on his fucking watch! "Paul "he growled "Paul come on man let's see what we can find maybe they left a clue" They had to do something, he had to distract him…

Paul raised his head his eyes filled with rage.

"That's right" Jacob growled as Paul's rage poured over him "That anger of yours will bring Bella back". Both Wolves sniffed around the area in which Bella was captured. Jake found it first

"Over here Paul" he huffed as the Silver wolf leapt towards him. Both phased back to human

"A hypodermic…they fucking drugged her man" Jacob snarled still lupine despite the phase back to human.

Paul rubbed a large hand over his face "Fuck Jake she's pregnant what's that gonna do to my baby?" Jacob shook his head.

"Let's get this to Sue maybe she can help…"

000

The pack gathered at the Blacks House they had searched the tribal land and a few miles beyond but there was nothing, no sign of either girl. It was as if they had vanished into thin air. Jacob had concluded that they had been driven out of La Push and after more investigation everything pointed to a pizza delivery van that had driven onto the Rez shortly before all hell kicked off.

Brady had seen the van during his patrol but thought nothing of it after all people had pizza delivered all the time. It was only later that he realised that like Leah, he had never seen that van or that particular pizza company before. Turned out it didn't exist.

Now the pack sat in silence as the enormity of what had happened started to sink in. Imprinted wolves clung to their mates each quietly grateful to the Great Spirits that they were safe but their hearts hurt for their brother who hung back in the shadows outside in the forest refusing to phase back to the man. His pain was also theirs…

"Has Paul eaten?" Emily quietly asked as she held her small daughter close. Sam had them both tucked into his side, his chin rested lightly on Emily's head

Jacob shook his head "Not a bite"

Before anyone could utter another word the screech of tyres filled the air. Seth opened the front door

"Charlie...he's here" he called out as Billy wheeled himself towards the door.

Charlie slammed the door of the cruiser shut and stomped towards the house. His face was beetroot red and the large vein on his fore head was fit to burst. His eyes zeroed in on his old friend

"Chief…" Billy called out

"Don't say another fucking word!" Charlie spat "If it wasn't for you and all this fucking legends crap my daughter would be safe at home in Forks." Billy sat quietly saying nothing…there was no point not until Charlie had calmed down.

Charlie pulled his hand through his hair his breath leaving his mouth as a loud hiss, he sucked in another "I mean fuck Billy she's just a small girl what in God's name do they want her for?" His chest heaved as he struggled with the emotions desperately trying to get loose. He caught site of Jacob and Sam who were now standing behind Billy.

"You!" He shouted as he pointed a Jacob "I hold you responsible you introduced her to this life Jacob. She doesn't even fucking belong here she's not even fuckin Quileute!" His shoulders slumped as he brought a hand up to rub his face "She's so small and…I've just got her back" Jacob moved closer to Charlie who flinched when he looked up his eyes full of anger and fear

"And where's fucking Lahote?" He demanded his eyes narrowed as he searched amongst the group of young men now standing on the porch of the little red house "I don't see him so where is he…? Why wasn't he there with Bella?" His hands balled into fists as he spoke. "Too busy chasing skirt to worry about my daughter…is that what happened?" he choked back the emotions that were clearly getting the better of him.

A howl sounded behind Charlie and as he spun round a large Silver wolf emerged from the forest. Charlie pulled his gun and pointed it at Paul "You promised me Lahote!" he snarled "You promised to keep her safe and now I'm told vampires have her ...my little girl…my baby"

Paul stood still. In some ways he welcomed the shot from Charlie that would end the overwhelming pain he was feeling at that very moment. Bella had been ripped from his side and his very soul bled at the loss. It was true he'd let her down… _again_

"Charlie" A woman's voice rang out from behind him "Come on Charlie put the gun down". He turned slightly to see Sue Clearwater slowly walking towards him

"Bella…I" Charlie sighed he looked utterly defeated

"I know…" Sue sighed in return "We think they have Leah too." Charlie's eyes shot to hers as she nodded and held out her hand "We need to support each other now more than ever." she smiled slightly as Charlie stopped and holstered his gun before taking a step towards her. "They want us to fight each other but they won't win we can't let them"

Charlie said nothing his moustache twitched as he nodded and began to walk towards the house with Sue. Billy let go of the breath he was holding and reached up to pat Charlie's arm as he neared his chair.

"We'll get her back Charlie…" He looked up at Sue whose eyes were brimming with tears "Both our girls" he added a defiant look upon his face.

 _ **AN: OMG the Vamps have both Bella and Leah….Edward…why is there? It's all coming together now…**_

 _ **Till next time OXO xxx**_


	45. Why doesn't Alice know?

**Disclaimer: All characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer but the plot is all mine!**

 _ **A/N: Thank you all for reading this story and leaving such kind reviews! Sorry it's taken so long to get this chapter up but sometimes real life just gets in the way. This chapter is a little longer to try to make it up to you all!**_

 _ **Please continue to leave reviews it spurs me on and as we near the end I need all your support to get us there mwah!**_

 _ **And now the story continues...**_

 **Chapter 45- Why doesn't Alice know?**

 _Previously: The vehicle in which the two girls were travelling slowed then suddenly braked and the engine switched off. Bella's breath hitched in her throat, the sound of a metal catch followed by a creak…. and then… there was a bright light maybe a torch of some kind blinding both her and Leah. She carefully opened her eyes to find the torch had been pulled away and as they adjusted to the darkness she got the shock of her life. Looking down at her was none other than the pale face of Edward Cullen…_

"Bella my love…" He whispered. Bella took in a sharp breath her heart pounding in her ears

"Ed…Edward?" she managed to reply her voice sounding hoarse. "Where are we…? What's going on?" Bella frowned as she looked up into Edward's eyes they didn't seem as kind as she remembered them to be.

"Shh not now my love" he smiled back at her "We need to get you inside and somewhere warm." He gently lifted her out of the trunk and turned to carry her bridal style towards a building but it was so dark that Bella could hardly make anything out. "I'm sorry that you had to be transported like that love" he murmured as he placed a cold kiss upon her temple "But it was the only way to get you safely away from those dogs"

Bella recoiled she could feel Edwards cold lips upon her skin and his cold arms holding her close to his hard body "But Leah…what about Leah?" she asked. He stopped in his tracks and looked at her

"What about her Bella?" he queried his eyes cold and flat

"Please Edward." Bella begged "If you still care about me you'll let her go." Edward laughed and shook his head a little.

"Let her go? I don't think so love..." He laughed again "We came for you but we were prepared to take a wolf hostage…a little insurance in case the plan didn't go well but finding Leah with you well that was an added bonus…" He smiled again at Bella "The only female wolf in the pack…a rare thing it would seem and that makes her valuable not only to her pack but also to others."

"What do you mean others Edward? The existence of the pack is secret." Bella protested

"Leah may make a fine gift for the Volturi" Edward looked down at her a serious look in his eyes "A gift that may ease both our lives in the future." Bella frowned again she had heard the name Volturi before… _but where and why_?

Lifting his head Edward suddenly turned with her facing back to the car again "Laurent…" he called "Get Garrett to put the dog in the cage" He snickered at his own joke then hugging Bella closer he started to head towards the dark building.

Still groggy from the effects of the anaesthetic dart, Leah peered up at the leech who was about to lift her from the car trunk she snarled her lips pulling back to reveal her teeth.

"Well look at you" Laurent drawled. "A naked woman in my trunk." His eyes dragged slowly over Leah's naked form before he reached out and stroked a cold hand over a bare breast. Leah growled again in response only to meet Laurent's fist as it smashed into her nose.

"If I want to touch you bitch I will understand?" he snarled as he roughly pulled Leah up by her hair blood streaming down her face. He picked her up and hoisted her over his shoulder slapping her bare behind with a resounding crack which echoed around the trees nearby.

"Now be a good doggie" he laughed "Or we may have to put you down." He began to stride towards the old house. Hanging down Laurent's back Leah sniffed the air and listened. Although her nose was full of the acrid smell of leech, there was also the faint smell of the sea. She listened carefully and yes there it was the faint sound of crashing waves. Maybe they weren't so far away from La Push after all she thought.

Edward gently laid Bella on top of an old bed, a candle burned nearby offering a little light. As Bella looked around it became obvious that the house had been deserted for some time the wallpaper was peeling, dust and cobwebs hung everywhere. An old sheet had been placed over the window not quite covering it and a little moonlight filtered in.

"Would you like some food love?" Edward murmured as his ice cold lips ghosted across her fore head "Is there anything else I can get you?" Bella looked up at him her long hair spread out around her.

She'd never looked so beautiful Edward thought to himself he was right to get her away from those filthy animals. He took a torch from his pocket and placed it on the small rickety night stand by the left side of the old bed. Bella would need it at least for the time being whilst she still remained human. Edward sighed a little he needed to get her away from this dirty rat infested hovel but for now it would have to suffice, things still needed to be arranged for their departure.

"I…I would like some water…" Bella whispered. Edward nodded a little but his eyes still lingered on Bella with longing, before he showed her the small bottle by the bed.

"Why have you taken me prisoner Edward?" Bella asked. Edward looked startled for a moment at her words

"Prisoner love?" He sighed "I am your knight in shining armour for I have rescued you from those animals" Bella studied him for a moment then decided to risk it

"You know I am mated to Paul?" she asked seeing Edward flinch at the mention of her mate's name. Edward sighed loudly and shook his head

"You only _think_ you are mated love" he replied "Because that's what _they_ want you to believe. How can someone like you be destined for a creature such as him? He's neither man nor animal." His eyes blazed with emotion as he warmed to his theme "They have brainwashed you. You _will_ see love that now you are no longer under their influence… you _will_ realise… It's not what you want."

"But Edward I need to be with Paul and it is what I want …what I choose please listen to me" Bella cried. Edward closed his eyes for a few seconds and pinched the bridge of his nose a habit left over from his human existence. He took a deep breath he didn't need over dramatic as ever and sat down on the edge of the brass bed patting her hand.

"That's all part of their influence don't you see that love?" Edward argued" I _had_ to get you away, _I_ _had to save you make you see_ …" he looked earnestly into her eyes "I love you Bella and I know you still love me…"

Bella hung her head slightly and sighed there was no point in arguing with Edward it was obvious from the obsessive look in his eye. The only thing she could do now was maybe play for time.

"Perhaps you are right" she sighed closing her eyes for a few moments. "I just feel so tired Edward." He smiled that crooked smile she used to love but now found disconcerting…

"You see!" he cried suddenly animated "Already their influence is waning. Tomorrow you will feel so much better I promise you. Now why don't you sleep love I can see you are shattered." Edward made to stand

"Untie me please Edward" Bella pleaded "My wrists and ankles are really sore." Edwards's eyes fleetingly moved towards Bella's wrists and ankles. He drew in a sharp breath as his cold fingers gently caressed her bruised skin where the plastic had left hard red lines.

"I told them not to tie you too tight" he sounded exasperated as he stood to move away.

"Please Edward… please take them off" Bella looked into his eyes "Why keep me tied up do you honestly think I can escape?" She raised her eyebrows at him as she spoke. Seeing him hesitate she carried on "After all where am I going to go…? I know I can't out run you." Edward sighed a little…but he had hesitated and Bella took that as a good sign

"It's against my better judgement…" he replied more to himself than anyone else "But you are right we are miles away from everyone here it's very isolated." He started to pull the plastic ties but Bella cried out in pain as they tightened even more. Moving supernaturally fast Edward bent his head and used his teeth to sever the plastic. Bella held her breath as she felt his teeth so close to her skin. One small mistake and he would slice through both the plastic and her skin setting in motion the change that would take her away from Paul forever.

Hearing her heart beat accelerate Edward raised his head "You are safe Bella I won't bite you…" Then he smiled a little "At least not tonight" he added "I want to be far away from here when you are finally changed I owe you that at least." He stood and looked around as Bella lay horrified on the bed

"This is not the sort of place where I want you to wake up to your new life." he said as his moved his hand with a flourish around the room "When you are ready love we will be far away from here, all this nonsense and the wolf pack will be nothing but a dream." He smiled down at her "All those plans we made together are going to come true love I promise you that. We will be together for ever. Now rest and when you wake we will talk more". Without another word he walked to the door and left the room. Bella held her breath until she heard the sound of a key turning in the lock… she was trapped.

The strangled sob Bella let go forced her to take a deep breath before another sob forced its way to the surface. It was followed by a feeling of intense relief that Edward had not bitten her yet but coupled with the sheer painful _need_ of the imprint. She panted a little riding out the wave of pain as tears fell fast dripping down her face and onto the thin t shirt she was wearing, her shirt having come off somewhere along the way.

Bella sat up on the bed and wiped a hand over her puffy eyes; sniffing a little she licked her dry swollen lips, and then pulled her knees towards her as she rubbed at her sore ankles. Her tummy rumbled and she felt a little dizzy most likely the effect of the drugs they had given her. Her hand instinctively rested across her small tummy and the tears began again as fear for her baby once more took priority in her thoughts.

She looked around the room again before slipping quietly off the bed and padding towards the window. Tears rolled down her cheeks as the imprint pulled sharply tugging again at her poor heart. Outside the moon was peeping out from under the low cloud in the dark sky. Bella shivered a little. Somehow her jumbled mind whispered to her that something was _wrong_. Alice had told her two covens wanted her …so where _did_ Edward fit into all of this?

Then she remembered the _Volturi_. It was Alice who had mentioned them that morning in in Port Angeles. They were some sort of Police in the Vampire world. She frowned a little her instincts told her they were more than that and justice would not be a thing they would uphold…

Bella's hand flew to her chest as the imprint sharply brought her back to her senses. She literally ached for Paul; her small body felt like it had been beaten. The longer she went without him the sharper the imprint pulled. Rubbing small circles around her tummy she looked up at the moon "Great Spirits" she whispered please let Paul find us before its too late…"

000

Charlie sat at the small wooden table in the Black's kitchen in his right hand he nursed a large glass of bourbon. His head was spinning from what he had just heard. His eyes drifted to Billy who sat pensive in his wheel chair hands folded on the table, then moved on to Sue Clearwater. She smiled a little at him before her own eyes reflected the hurt and fear that was already shining in his own. Sue reached across the table and grabbed his left hand.

"The pack are doing all they can Charlie…we have to hang on to that" she sighed "But this was a well-planned attack." Charlie nodded his throat still tight from the shock that vampires fucking _vampires_ had his baby girl. He lifted his drink and knocked it back in one.

"Another Chief?" Jacob asked as he moved the bottle closer to Charlie. Charlie grabbed it and poured himself another.

"Sue?" He asked as he motioned towards her glass. Sue nodded and pushed her glass forward a little watching the burnished liquid gold pour into it, the ice tinkling against the sides. Charlie sighed a little then turned to face Jacob.

"Jake I was a little harsh earlier…" He began as Jake held up a hand

"No need Charlie." he replied shaking his head "It should never have happened we..." but before he could say another word Charlie laid a hand on the young man's arm

"No let me finish son…" He sounded defeated "I know you would never have let anyone or anything harm Bella if you had been there..." His eyes drifted to Sue "I take comfort from the fact Leah is with her even though I know that means both our girls are in danger and that's selfish of me." Sue made to protest but Charlie shook his head.

"I also owe Paul an apology…" he went on "From what Billy has just told me about this… what do you call it again…?"

"Imprinting Charlie" Jacob replied.

"Yeah imprinting…" Charlie sighed deeply this just added more to his already frazzled brain and something he felt a little uncomfortable knowing about, he didn't do emotions very well. "I had no idea…" he ran a hand through his hair that had flopped down across one eye. He smiled slightly "Guess that kinda explains a few things between Paul and Bella…all the intense emotion…why he asked to marry her so quickly…" Billy smiled at his old friend and nodded

"Paul loves her deeply Charlie, Bella is his soul mate…" Billy paused "Which makes it imperative that the pack finds her and Leah soon. Paul will suffer because of the enforced separation."

"And so will Bella seeing it works both ways…" Charlie murmured almost to himself. Sue squeezed his hand and he turned his hand to capture hers their fingers intertwining as they sought comfort from each other. Billy did not miss the movement.

"Yes" Billy sighed a little "The imprint will pull at Bella too but that is what we are counting on. Maybe the magic and blessing of the imprint will guide Paul to her." Charlie nodded

"I hope so Billy I really hope so…" he replied.

000

Outside in the forest Paul was pacing his mind a jumbled wreck all he could think of was Bella and his _need_ for his imprint. The overwhelming desire to have her close, to simply touch her was driving him nuts let alone the knowledge that the very _thing_ he had been born to destroy had taken her away.

 _Mate, gone, need,_ … _Mate, gone, need…_

Was being repeated like a mantra over and over in his mind the damn wolf was now as crazy as the man. Even though it was only eight hours since her disappearance the loss of Bella was slowly but surely eroding his fragile hold on sanity. Since she had miraculously entered his life she was his everything, his reason for living, even now he could see her so beautiful looking up at him as she whispered how much she loved him…he whined again at the pain of his loss.

Taking a deep breath he shook his large head as he continued to move up and down the same path he had been pacing for hours. His brother's had each come asking him to come run with them, maybe to eat but Paul refused each time, sending them away with a snarl. They were _okay_ he growled to himself they still had their _imprints_ …

But time on his own was not helping Paul, he was becoming more agitated, the same self-destructive thoughts rolling round in a loop in his head, he was fast regressing back to the Paul of old…

 _Was there anything he could have done different? He asked himself…Why wasn't he there_ _to protect her?_

 _It all pointed to one conclusion._

 _She was too good for him…he'd always known it…_

He stopped pacing and whined…the _baby_ … Paul felt the _guilt_ like a kick to the gut not only his imprint kidnapped but she carried his baby… _his pup_ and the fuckers had drugged her too, maybe she was somewhere in pain or…he didn't want to go there but his imagination showed him anyways.

Paul growled and snarled tormenting himself into frenzy _Yes_ he thought Charlie should have shot him when he had the chance it was his fault Bella was gone, He had felt something was wrong but he had chosen to ignore it and now…now Bella was gone…

"Paul…" Jacobs's voice interrupted the flow of self-inflicted taunts in Pauls mind

"Fuck off" Paul huffed in reply

"Paul come back to my house now" Jacob tried again. He could feel the silver wolf trying his best to ignore his Alpha "Don't make me _Alpha order_ you Paul." Jacob warned. But it was too late a stream of profanities aimed at Jacob clearly showed Paul was not listening nor did he want to obey.

"Fuck…" Jacob growled as another wave of self-hate hit him. The pack had warned him earlier that Paul was already in a very dark place his mind a no go zone. "I know you're in pain Paul _jeez_ we all have front row seats to that one but you will come here and fucking now. We are getting the girls back and need to plan…that's an _order_." Jacob felt bad but he needed to pull Paul out of this cycle of self-hate before the man and the wolf imploded.

Jacob waited alone in the small back yard behind his house he had ordered everyone to stay clear until he could evaluate the situation. Paul would not be safe around the imprints or non-pack for the time being that was certain. A small movement in the undergrowth at the bottom of the yard drew his attention…from nowhere a huge silver wolf leapt into view. Jacob growled baring his teeth instinctively as his own wolf reacted to the sudden appearance of an angry wolf coupled with the sheer unpredictability of a pissed off Paul.

Jacob swallowed hard as he stared down his pack brother who stood teeth bared growling in front of him. Fuck the anger was rolling off him in waves and he certainly wasn't himself …it was if he had already regressed to the dark and broken young man he had been the first time Jacob had met him…

"Paul" he huffed "Stand down, come on man don't make me Alpha order you" Jacob looked into the yellow eyes of the silver wolf. Nothing but hatred and anger was reflected back. Hell here goes nothing he thought "I need my Beta Paul…the pack needs you…Bella needs you" A flicker of pain passed across Pauls eyes at the mention of Bella's name. He softly whined as at last he backed down from his Alpha baring his neck slightly in deference.

Taking another deep breath Jacob pressed on "Come on Paul phase back man…you need to eat and we need to talk, plan how we are gonna get our girls back." Jacob looked into Paul's eyes that were swimming with hurt; he seemed a little calmer so he decided to take another chance. "I'm gonna phase back now Paul and I want you to follow okay?" Jacob spoke quietly as he backed away from Paul, phasing back to the man with ease.

The silver wolf studied Jake for what felt like an eternity before quietly phasing back himself. Jacob stood and breathed a sigh of relief his eyes running an inventory over his brother. Fuck he looked dreadful and if he were honest Paul was still a little lupine around the edges as if it were taking a huge effort to become a man again. His hazel eyes still tinged with the yellow of the wolf.

Fuck it had only been eight hours since Bella had disappeared and Paul was already losing his grip on his own humanity… Jake could sense it. He sighed again and cracked his knuckles. They had to find the girls and soon before Paul deteriorated so far even _he_ would no longer be able to reach him.

Paul quietly followed Jacob to the back of his house where the girls had left a plate piled high with food. He said nothing as he sank down onto the wooden steps of the small veranda and wearily rubbed his face with his huge hands, his head bowed as if the weight of the whole world lay upon those broad sturdy shoulders. Jacob sat down beside him and bumped shoulders in that lupine way they all had, the need to re enforce the pack bond…

"Come on Paul…" He murmured "You need to eat man" Paul shook his head. Jacob carried on regardless. "I need you Paul …Bella needs you… but you haven't eaten for hours and the phase… well you know what that does to our bodies"

Paul groaned a little "I don't feel like eating" he looked Jacob in the eye "Look it hurts Jake ok…" he hissed through gritted teeth "The fucking imprint… it's like a band tightening around my chest." He suddenly stopped talking then added "Fuck knows what it's doing to Bella …" Pain passed across his handsome face as he rubbed a huge hand over his eyes "What if it's just as bad for her...or worse" He didn't have to say another word as Jake laid a hand on his shoulder.

Jake closed his eyes briefly as he thought about his own imprint before squeezing his Betas shoulder "But Bella is strong Paul she may be small but you know how stubborn she is and she's a fighter look how she stood up to old Quil for you." Paul turned his head and met his Alpha's concerned eyes "It's the one thing we have to hang onto." He nodded towards the plate of food as he passed it to Paul who grudgingly took it

" _Eat_ Paul you need to keep your strength up if we are gonna find her…and we will find Bella and Leah"

"Yeah…" Paul sighed as he snagged a large piece of meat off the plate but the way his shoulders were still hunched left no doubt in Jacobs mind that his Beta wasn't so sure that he would ever see his imprint again. "But they've planned this so well Jake and so far we haven't found any clues" Paul swallowed the meat he had been chewing without even tasting it.

Jacob nodded he too had been frustrated by the lack of clues to the girls whereabouts. "Charlie said to tell you he's sorry for the way he acted with you earlier and what he said. He was upset and angry but he's Bella's father he's hurting too we all are It was all in the heat of the moment and he hopes you understand" Jacob sighed a little grabbing at anything to try to distract him even for a few seconds

"Charlie has done nothing wrong." Paul replied "He has nothing to be sorry for I deserved everything he said… I left Bella unprotected…"

"He knows about the imprint Paul Billy told him." Jacob sighed again as Paul just rolled his eyes.

"I'm not sure if that's a good thing. Charlie will think I'm even more of a loser now he knows about imprinting." Paul mumbled

"But he also knows that you will move heaven and earth to bring Bella back and he's relying on you Paul, that the pull of the imprint will guide you to her." Jacob abruptly stood up

"Listen Paul" Jacob growled "Enough self-pity. Charlie was upset and angry when he first heard about Bella but you need to get your shit together. This is just what _they_ would want the pack divided, feeling bitter. It is what it is. Now is the time for action."

Paul nodded there was nothing more to add. The imprint tugged at his heart forcing him to close his eyes for a second until the wave of pain subsided. His eyes were drawn to the sudden appearance of the moon in the clouded sky…he dearly hoped that Bella could see it…that it wasn't too late…

"Maybe…" Jacob growled "We should pay a visit to a certain coven, take a little revenge… what do you think?" Paul's eyes snapped to his Alpha in response anger lighting his _yellow_ eyes…he was back in the game...

000

"Well Alice?" Carlisle asked his voice weary "Do we know who has Bella?"

"I can't see" Alice whined "I really can't see her Carlisle It's those damn dogs!"

"But she's no longer with the dogs" Emmett's sad voice joined the conversation "I don't understand why you can't see her if she is no longer with the pack in La Push?" Alice seemed to be taken a back for a fleeting moment she wasn't expecting Emmett of all people to challenge her.

"I'm looking for so many things Emmett and plans keep changing. I …I just can't see her." Alice sighed again as Jaspers arms tightened around his little mate. Jasper looked around the room as he concentrated on managing the mood of the family gathered in the large living room something didn't feel right but he couldn't pinpoint it.

Esme sat on a chair fiddling with her hair as she spoke "How did we miss this Carlisle I thought you said it was all under control?" Carlisle just shook his head he was asking himself the same thing. It was all planned and under control or so he had thought.

They had kept an eye on the Denali coven and Maria in Seattle just as he had been asked to do. At his request and unbeknown to the rest of the family Jasper had quietly arranged for Peter and Charlotte to be employed by Tanya to handle her new borns. Up until then everything was moving together like clockwork until by pure chance Eleazar had come across Bella that day in the bookshop and set in motion a chain of events they had not planned for.

Carlisle closed his eyes for a few moments. He couldn't help it but he had a nagging thought at the back of his mind that just wouldn't go away…

 _Alice…some things just didn't add up…_

Still he reassured himself it was thanks to Alice that they knew when the Denali coven would move to take Bella. They even knew when Maria planned to attack and where…but suddenly at the last minute everything had changed…

 _Why_ …?

 _Why hadn't Alice raised the_ _alarm earlier and, if it wasn't the Denali's then who had taken Bella…?_

A frown passed across Carlisle's handsome features as he looked across at Alice who didn't seem to have a care in the world despite her insistence that she was worried by her inability to _see_ Bella. Rosalie choose that particular moment to speak bringing his attention back to the room

"I don't know why we are even involved" She moaned tossing a perfect blond curl behind her shoulder "This is not our fight Carlisle Bella is not one of us." Emmett turned and glared at her taking everyone including Rose by surprise but it didn't deter her she blundered on…

"Quite simply Rose, Bella is like a daughter to me." Carlisle declared as he walked to the middle of the room hands clasped behind his back "Once I thought she was going to join our family and I would have loved and protected her as my daughter. He sighed a little "I still feel protective of her. Every day I regret what I allowed to happen by encouraging Edward in his misguided relationship. That if we had not entered her life, she would never have been exposed to our kind and be happily living out her human existence elsewhere."

He smiled a little as he moved towards Esme reaching for her hand placing a small kiss upon it as she nodded encouragingly at him. "I wasn't going to say anything until this was all over but…" and he looked straight at Rosalie "Bella is having a baby and I…" He glanced again at Esme "We" he corrected himself "Cannot stand by and watch two innocents perish" Esme smiled up at her loving husband and nodded again.

Rosalie took in a sharp breath she did not need her eyes wide "Bella's pregnant? "She gasped as Emmett grabbed her in his own arms and she leaned back against his body "Why didn't you say before?" she growled

"You didn't need to know!" Alice cried "You have never liked Bella anyway so why should _you_ be told?"

"Because it alters _everything_ …" Rose seethed "I agree with Carlisle and I apologise."

"Just because it now involves a _baby"_ Alice sneered "You wouldn't have cared a hoot if it were just Bella."

Rosalie lunged forward but Emmett held her securely in his arms. Alice smirked at her from the relative safety of where she was standing with Jasper.

"I was never overly fond of Bella…I'll admit it" Rose snapped "But that's because I believed she was making the wrong choices… to give up her human _life_ and become one of us for Edward. Then when she has the chance to remain human she finds a pack of dogs and hooks up with them." She sighed longingly "But a baby, an _innocent_ changes everything Alice, Bella has to _live_ and I will do everything I can to help."

Emmett snuggled against Rosalie's neck placing small kisses there and she relaxed into his embrace before adding "At least I'm honest Alice _you_ only wanted Bella to join this family for your own selfish reasons…"

"Like what?" Alice angrily retorted "Go on tell us all be as honest as you like!"

"Very well." Rose replied pointing a finger "You and I have never really got on have we Alice?" She smiled a little at the small vampire who was scowling at her again "I am not nor ever will be the sister you really wanted but Bella; someone like her is a gift to someone like you"

"I don't know what you mean." Alice protested "I've always been a friend to Bella and I won't deny I had hoped she would join this family to become my sister and best friend!"

"What I mean dear _sister…"_ Rose spat back warming to her subject "You wanted Bella turned so you could mould her into the vampire you thought she should be, someone to go shopping with, to buy clothes for and dress like a mannequin." Rose stood straight towering above Alice "All you ever wanted was a best friend and sister to fill that sad gap in your dreary life, you don't care about Bella Swan it's all about Alice always has been!

There was a collective gasp in the room and then Rosalie added "In fact you're probably glad they have her as you may get your wish after all!"

Jasper hung on to Alice as she tried to fly at Rose but the damage had been done everyone was looking at Alice with new eyes and the same question upon their lips

 _Why didn't Alice know where Bella was and who had taken her?_

000

Paul forced some more food down and started to feel a little better as his strength returned. He still felt guilty but at least he was thinking straight. He opened his mouth to speak to Jake when the first howl sounded. It was long and low immediately followed by another. Both young men jumped to their feet the plate Paul had on his lap went flying through the air scraps of food scattering on the grass. At the same time what was left of the pack came rushing out of Jacobs back door, Charlie came barrelling out behind them followed by Billy and Sue.

Jacob stood with Paul on the back lawn as another howl ripped through the night. Jared and Quil were on patrol and somehow Jacob knew what was happening "They are attacking our land" He snarled "They come under the cover of darkness…We phase and now!" exploding where he stood into the russet wolf and tore off into the forest. Paul and the others followed his lead racing to catch up with their Alpha who had sped into the night.

Charlie ran a hand through his hair "I'm never gonna get used to that sight" he huffed shaking his head as Sue came and stood by his side

"Come on" she said "Let's go in there's nothing more we can do now."

"Sues right Charlie" said Billy "The pack will deal with the threat but its best we all stay together here. Jacob will have left wolves to guard us." Charlie nodded and turned as more howling could be heard in the distance…

 _ **AN: So the fight between the covens has begun that will give Paul an opportunity to vent all that anger I'm sure but for now the big question is who can and can't be trusted?**_

 _ **Till next time oxoxo**_


	46. I see fire

**Disclaimer: All characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer but the plot is all mine!**

 _ **A/N: Thank you all for reading this story and leaving such kind reviews! Sorry it's taken so long to get this chapter up. Somehow I managed to strain my back and sitting at a desk or anywhere else for that matter was painful. But…now I'm back and eager to get this story to its finale besides I need to shut the damn muse up as she's been driving me nuts lol.**_

 _ **Suggested music to accompany this chapter - I see fire by Ed Sheeran**_

 _ **And now the story continues...**_

 **Chapter 46- I see fire…**

Jacob dug his claws into the damp soil of the forest as he raced towards his two brothers who had raised the alarm the rest of the pack hard on his heels. Seeing the scene unfolding through Quil and Jareds eyes… Jacob barked an order

"Stay in the forest do not engage until we arrive" Jake growled low into the night his Alpha tone overpowering the calculating thoughts of Jared and Quil as they melted into the forest blending with the huge trees and greenery that grew there. "Too many leeches" He added "And whilst they fight amongst themselves we have time on our side" As he ran Jacob became aware of the silver wolf on his right flank, Embry's speckled brown wolf caught up to his left. The pack fell into perfect synchronization as they raced through the darkness.

"Brady has stayed behind with one of the pups to protect the imprints" Paul voice echoed through the pack link as Jake snarled in agreement now he could concentrate on what was ahead.

"How far out?" Jared asked clearly agitated by the sheer numbers of leech, he and Quil could not hold out against so many it would be suicide to try…

"Almost there man" Jake replied "Just hold back wait and for my command. They will come no further onto this land" he growled "They will burn all of them I swear we will set the sky alight with flame."

The pack howled as one as they raced on towards their enemy…

000

Bella lay on the old bed a thin dusty blanket wrapped around her small body as she tried to stay warm. Only moments earlier she had seen from the small window three vampires leave the old house running into the forest. Her head turned to her left as she heard a creek of floorboards outside the room and she held her terrified breath in response. The sound of a key turning in the lock brought Bella's frantic eyes to the slowly turning handle of the door. It opened wide and Edward stepped into the room. Bella let go of the breath she was holding, visibly shaking as she gathered up her bottom lip and began to chew.

"Bella my love…" Edward crooned "You're not asleep?" He cocked his head to one side as he studied her.

"N...n...no" Bella answered with a shaky voice "I'm cold and I can't sleep." She could not tell him the real reason that her heart ached for Paul…

Edward glided over to the bed and sat down on the edge, his cold fingers ghosted along her jaw and Bella shivered in response. Pain fluttered across Edwards face he dearly wished he could hold her and keep her warm himself but he knew to take her in his arms right now would just increase her discomfort. He withdrew his hand as he stood and sighed.

"The temperature has fallen love…" he murmured "Snow has started to fall that's why you are cold" Bella's breath hitched in her throat as she remembered what Alice had said… _they will come when the snow falls_ and in that moment her heart was back in La Push. Somehow she just knew that the Rez was under attack, that the pack would defend the land…even to the death. Her small fingers pulled at the hem of her t shirt with worry.

Edward saw the fear in Bella's eyes and he realised that somehow she knew what had taken Laurent and the others away only a few minutes before. "Don't fret love…" He whispered a small smile upon his cold lips. "Soon it will all be over and we can begin our new lives together I promised you that. You will be free and the pack will be no more."

A solitary tear rolled down Bella's face; she fought hard to hang onto the scream that was threatening to spill out into the world, her need for her silver wolf hurting more than ever, tearing at her soul. Edward moved closer and captured the tear with his finger. He studied it for a fraction of a second before placing it delicately on the end of his tongue; tasting it he closed his eyes and sighed. Repulsed by the action Bella drew back from this _creature_ that sat beside her pulling the blanket tighter around her small body. She couldn't help but wonder how she had ever thought him _beautiful_...that she had once thought she _loved_ him…

"Can I get you anything love?" Edward queried totally oblivious to the breakdown that Bella was bravely trying to control. "Maybe some food?" He asked "I'm sure it's been hours since you last ate and I seem to remember humans need to eat often." His eyes snapped to Bella's left hand that stroked her stomach a frown appearing on his perfect face before his eyes locked onto hers.

"Are you unwell?" He asked "Are you in pain love?" Bella took in a deep breath she dared not let on about the baby she didn't know how Edward would react, couldn't be sure of what he might do…

"I…I… just feel a little nauseas Edward" she sighed looking away desperately trying to think of a plausible excuse before returning Edwards gaze "Maybe …maybe it's because of the drugs they gave me." Edward sighed before answering

"I didn't want them to do that but it seems you gave them little choice love…" He smiled a little but it did not reach his eyes "I hear you would not stay calm even though you were safe." He nodded as he spoke as if to emphasise her safety was a priority.

"Maybe some food would help…" Bella whispered desperately grasping at anything to make Edward leave the room…to stop staring at her. She was also worried that the more time he spent with her the easier it would be for him to detect the baby…even now she couldn't understand why he had not heard its little heart beat when Paul and the pack had… _Paul_ the imprint snapped hard and Bella's chest tightened in response, her small hand fluttered to her chest.

Edward had moved to stand by the window where he stood as still as a marble statue in that eerie way that only a vampire could manage. A cell rang from Edwards pocket and his sudden movement to answer scared Bella into letting a small cry escape her lips. He ignored the call and was beside her in an instance

"Bella love…" he whispered as he took her hand and kissed it, the icy cold of his lips causing Bella to tremble. He looked into her eyes and smiled he was so obsessed with her that he failed to notice the difference between the shiver of fear and arousal… he chose to believe the latter.

"I will go and get you some food and maybe later I can obtain some warmer clothes" he murmured "We will be leaving soon, just a few more hours"

"Th...thank you" Bella managed to say and then she smiled a little at him. She instinctively knew what had to be done to keep herself and her child alive. Edward brightened up at the sight of that small smile to him it signalled he was right to take her away from the dog. Bella was his and she loved him still.

"I won't be long love I promise" He spoke from where he now stood in the doorway "Rest and I'll be back soon." Bella nodded and he smiled at her as he began to close the door when the sudden ringing of his cell once more took his attention, he hesitated as his eyes flickered to Bella. He glanced at the screen then took the call.

"I told you not to ring me until we are ready to leave" Edward pinched the bridge of his nose in agitation and sighed "Does he know?" He queried "Then that changes things. Can you get away and come now?" He nodded at whoever was on the other end of the line "You have the plane tickets and a faster car?" Edward queried his eyes catching Bella's and as they did he continued the conversation so low and fast she instantly knew the caller had to be another vampire... He turned away from her and closed the door behind him.

Bella froze on the bed and listened she was sure she had not heard the turn of the key … _the door was_ _unlocked_. She waited and listened. Not long after she heard the car start up and drive away…Edward had gone to get food as he had promised. Bella slipped off the bed and softly padded to the door the blanket wrapped around her as she gently turned the door knob. For the first time since being kidnapped Bella's heart lifted …he _had_ forgotten to lock the door…

She crept as quietly as she could down the stairs her frantically beating heart practically in her mouth. Bella knew it would be sounding like a loud drum beat to every vampire in the vicinity despite her attempts not to be heard. She stilled for a moment trying to steady her breathing and listened… _nothing_ …maybe she hoped they had all left. Realising she had only a little time before anyone returned, she moved quietly along the hallway towards the kitchen, perhaps there was a working phone. Just before the kitchen door way she noticed a small door on her right slightly ajar, something pulled at her to open it and look further.

It was pitch black as Bella inched her way down the small rickety staircase into the cellar, she pulled out the little torch she had been carrying under the blanket and switched it on but nearly slipped and fell when a voice she recognised called out to her…

"Swan…?" A voice groaned in the darkness "Is that you?" Bella shone the torch in the direction of the voice and what met her eyes was not the sight she had been hoping for… _Leah_ …

000

Jacob stood at the side of the small meadow just behind the tree line he could see the Cullen's were already in the centre where the fighting was most intense. The sickly sweet smell of rotting flesh filled the air and burned in his nose and throat, the overwhelming desire to charge out and shred every one of them surged up from inside him and it took all of Jakes self-control not to give the order to attack. Around him the pack stood heckles raised, teeth bared the smell of leech also pulling at them to fight. They all eyed Jacob as they waited for their Alpha to give the signal.

"Jake I'm taking Quil and Jared we're gonna circle on round to the other side. " Paul shouted through the pack mind, ever the strategist the silver wolf dodged behind some trees closely followed by Quil and Jared. Jake immediately saw the plan forming in Pauls mind and nodded his large head in agreement.

"Everyone else with me" Jakes Alpha voice boomed through the pack connection. "We're gonna take these fuckers down. Paul when you are in position let me know" The huge wolves pawed the ground "Remember everything Jasper taught us." Jacob added "This will not be easy _do not_ make the mistake of thinking it will be a walk over and take chances. We have never engaged this many before keep your wits about you!"

Pauls voice broke through "We're ready Jake and they still have no idea" he chortled. Jacob huffed a little as a wolfy grin passed across his own lips he bared his huge sharp teeth in anticipation…

 _Attack… Now!_

Jacobs Alpha order resonated through the pack mind as they began to move. Long howls filled the night air as the pack charged into the melee. New-borns and vampires scattered at the sight of the huge wolves but the new borns were soon attacking them and their inexperience showed just as Jasper had warned them.

The sound of screeching metal snarls and cries of anguish filled the air as the wolves tore into their natural enemies, incensed that these inhuman creatures had invaded their sacred tribal lands. Meanwhile, the Cullen's were wreaking havoc of their own upon the covens. Pretty much all of Maria's bodyguard had fallen and Tanya was being herded with her sisters to a showdown.

Somehow between them the pack and the Cullen's seemed to be reducing the numbers and Jacob was beginning to think they had an advantage when he turned horrified to see Seth busy shredding a vampire and about to be cornered in a pincer attack between two new-borns. Before he could do anything a silver wolf streaked through the air causing the new-borns to scatter but a large older vampire also chose that moment to strike, his huge bolder body hitting Paul side-on. He bounced hard onto the ground where he lay unmoving. Jacob knew the force of the strike must have cracked a few of Paul's ribs but he could do nothing as he held his own against two more new born's snapping and growling as they tried to wrestle the russet wolf to the floor.

Paul slowly came too where he lay and whined a little he felt dazed but could see the large burly vampire who had hit him side on come rushing towards him to finish the attack. He tried to stand but the fighting had sapped what little strength he had. Bella's disappearance had wreaked havoc on both Pauls mind and body. The last angry thought he had was to take the large vampire with him, if it all ended here he wasn't going alone. With the last of his strength he pulled himself up to attack just as another huge body flew through the air felling the vampire with one blow as another ripped off its head a screeching metallic sound filling the air.

Grinning and eyes wild with the excitement of battle Emmett turned and nodded at Paul before disappearing with Rose at his side back into the turmoil. Within seconds Paul was back in the fight much to Jacob's relief who had witnessed the intervention by the Cullen's. There were few mature vampires left now, some had already hightailed it out of there when the pack had arrived. The last of the new-borns were being dispatched by the pack as the Cullen's gathered wood for the fires.

As he trotted towards a fire with a wriggling vampire limb in his mouth Paul drew in a deep breath as he glanced around the meadow that was now full of shredded vampire flesh and small pyres which burned bright in the fast fading darkness. The sun was just starting to peep over the snow topped mountains which turned red in the morning rays, and for a few moments the mountains themselves looked like they were on fire. In the meadow the blue tinged glow of the flames consuming the vampire bodies looked eerie as the snow that was falling fast and heavy covered the ground in a blanket of white. Paul huffed a little as he looked up at the grey sky it had all the signs of a blizzard setting in…

His eyes drifted over to the Cullen's, their arms full of wriggling vampire limbs when he realised something wasn't right, he shook his head a little…something or _someone_ was missing…someone he could not recall seeing during the fight.

 _Alice…_ _where was the fucking little pixie?_

His eyes sought Jasper and in that moment that their eyes met he _knew_...he just fucking knew _…Alice…_ she had somehow betrayed them all he was convinced of it. Before Paul could say anything Jasper sped off towards his brother to help dispatch a rogue new-born, who was trying to hide amongst the undergrowth. He huffed again as he saw Jacob phase back to the man to talk to Carlisle who seemed somewhat agitated. Paul trotted closer to listen…

"Jacob" Carlisle let go of a huge sigh of relief "Thank you for coming"

"Save the thanks Carlisle." Jacob replied "This is our land we would have come anyways." He straightened up towering over the vampire. "But now I must ask you and your family to leave this place Carlisle, you are after all on the _wrong_ _side_ of the treaty line." Carlisle nodded a wistful look upon his face.

"I am truly sorry for this mess Jacob." Carlisle looked tired as he spoke "But I also have a request of you." Jacob's features hardened he wasn't in the mood to negotiate he needed to get back to La Push. As he went to protest Carlisle held up his hand "Please Jacob listen to me there are others of our kind on their way to this place and it is in your interest that they do not discover the pack" Jacobs's eyes narrowed as Carlisle spoke.

"If more vampires are coming I cannot leave this land unprotected Carlisle!" He snarled.

"Please Jacob just drop behind the tree line and watch if you have to …just get out of sight I beg you" Carlisle stood almost grief stricken. Jacob studied him then nodded slightly as he began to back away. "I will call you Jacob and explain…now go…!" Carlisle returned to his family as Jacob phased back to the wolf issuing an Alpha order to the pack to move.

The pack just made it to the cover of the forest as figures in grey and black cloaks appeared in a corner of the meadow. As they glided towards the Cullen's, Carlisle called out

"Jane welcome …" Jacob watched as a small vampire pulled down the hood of a black cloak to reveal a young girl with short blond hair. Two other vampires stood by her side a large burly guy and a smaller wiry male.

"We meet again Carlisle" The small one named Jane murmured "Aro sends his greetings" She smiled at all the Cullen's who seemed to shrink back under her gaze. Jacob knew in his heart that these vampires were evil personified, even the Cullen's were afraid.

"I hope all is well with my brothers in Italy…" Carlisle began "Everything is under control as I promised" he added. The small girl looked around her before laughing, a small child like laugh that's sounded just plain sinister.

"You call this control Carlisle?" Jane smiled waving her small hand around to emphasise the fact "From what we witnessed in Seattle and what I can see here you haven't exactly represented the Volturi in the US in a way that Aro envisaged have you?" The question hung in the air for a few moments…

"True Jane…" Carlisle sighed a little "But as you can see we have cleared the unfortunate mess up" he glanced around the field at the burning fires. Jane looked around her.

"Felix" She called

"Jane" the burly vampire answered

"Go with Carlisle and see if you can help Tanya and her friends to be on their way" Jane chuckled. Carlisle winced he knew exactly how Felix would help them…he would be helping them to their _final_ death.

"I suggest we leave this place" Carlisle moved forward to take Jane's' hand displaying manners from a bygone age and began to lead her away "There are only a few left to be dealt with and it can be done back at my house besides you may like to question them first in case they can be useful". Jane pondered what he had said for a moment then nodded much to Carlisle's obvious relief and the hard work of Jasper who stood close by controlling the atmosphere as best he could.

The pack watched until finally all living vampires had left the field, they appeared to be heading towards the Cullen's land and that was all Jacob could ask for now. Paul pawed the ground he was agitated by the vampires wearing grey and black cloaks.

"They are not the usual fare Jake" He grumbled "Got the look of a military unit if you ask me."

"Agreed" Jacob replied "I will be seeking some answers from Carlisle. I have a feeling we need to know as much as we can about these newcomers."

"I believe they are the Volturi" Embry had entered the conversation "Remember Jacob Bella and the pixie have mentioned them in the past." Jacob's eyes narrowed.

"You are right Embry" He agreed "Come on let's go home" Jacob turned his huge body "Colin, Sam can you patrol here a little longer just in case? Whatever happens do not engage with the newcomers" Sam and Colin both nodded before lopping off towards the treaty line. The rest of the pack took off into the forest back towards La Push.

They had moved but a few miles when Paul staggered slightly as he ran at Jacobs's right flank " _Bella"_ he hissed as a wave of fear rushed across the pack mind

"You ok man?" Jacob asked concern in his voice

"Yeah…" Paul replied "You felt it too?"

"Yes…" Jacob sighed a little "I'm sorry Paul…"

"For what?" the silver wolf cried excitedly "I haven't _felt_ her since she disappeared. This can mean only one thing Jake she's close enough for the imprint to pull…maybe…just maybe we have a chance to find her!" Jacob's heart lifted with that of his brother, there was some hope after all.

"You could be right Paul hang onto that thought" he growled as the pack raced towards the little red house.

000

Bella's hand shot to her mouth what was before her shocked her to her very core…

"Leah… oh my god Leah what have they done to you?" The she wolf hung by her hands from a low beam, her feet wrapped in chains. Then it hit Bella… the smell of rusty iron and salt… _blood_ and it could only be Leah's. Bella shone the torch to the floor and sure enough a puddle of blood had collected underneath Leah. She felt dizzy for a few moments but then the instinct for survival kicked in and she forced herself to step forward.

"Get a fucking knife Swan" Leah moaned "And cut me down for fucks sake" Bella looked around "Over there…" Leah nodded with her head "The one they have been using on me" Bella took a deep breath as the words sunk in. They had been torturing Leah, tears formed in her eyes.

"No time for fucking tears Swan" Leah all but sighed "We haven't got much time". Bella grabbed the knife and reached up to free Leah who fell to the floor with relief. She started to untangle the mass of chains "Kept me drugged, couldn't find the strength to phase and the chains weighed me down."

"Leah!" Bella cried "What have they done to you?" She wrapped the blanket around the naked girls cut and bleeding body

"Oh just seeing how many times I could heal before I finally bled out" she replied almost too casually Bella thought typical Leah never one to over share.

"Can you stand or are you still drugged?" Bella asked as she linked arms with the she wolf

"I can stand but I'm a little dizzy" Leah replied

"Come on…" Bella put on a brave face "We need to get out of here" The two girls slowly made it to the staircase and up into the hall way. There was still no sign of vampire but it was only a matter of time before Edward returned. "Can you phase now?" Bella asked hopefully.

"I'm not sure…" Leah sighed "But I'm gonna try. Get me outside" The two girls made it out of the front door and carefully made their way over the fallen snow to the edge of the forest. Grabbing the blanket around herself Leah moved away from Bella.

"Stay here…I …don't want to hurt you…when the wolf breaks free it's gonna be mightily pissed". Bella nodded as Leah limped into the undergrowth and as she turned to face the house something fast flashed by her. Standing with her heart in her mouth Bella could finally see who it was her heart beating frantically… then her stomach lurched as her eyes focused.

"Victoria…" Bella gasped

 _ **AN: Oh dear…Victoria of all people and Leah is not exactly fighting fit …could she even manage to take the red head down? What about Alice can she be trusted?**_

 _ **Till next time oxoxo**_


	47. Don't give up

**Disclaimer: All characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer but the plot is all mine!**

 _ **A/N: Thank you all for reading this story and leaving such kind reviews! Special shout out to Jaspers Darlin Kathy I'm so much better mwah honey xxx, YankeeGirlNJ..Your wish is my command "crispy" eh! And to Twin68 welcome back girlfriend mwah missed you!**_

 _ **Suggested music to accompany this chapter – The Greatest by Sia especially for Leah. We are almost at the end hang on!**_

 _ **And now the story continues...**_

 **Chapter 47 - Don't give up...**

Paul sat at the small table in the Blacks kitchen making light work of the hot food the imprints had prepared for the packs return but he was still deeply troubled by the absence of Alice during the new born coven battle. He had shared that news with the pack during the run back to La Push.

Jacob was just as troubled and angry as Paul. He sat opposite his Beta as he finished his own food and couldn't help but wonder had Alice played him too? He looked up to see waves of anger and despair pass across Pauls face. He frowned they were gonna have to try and locate both Bella and Leah soon time was running out for all of them.

"We're gonna find Bella Paul" Jacob spoke with confidence since feeling her through the pack connection he like Paul was even more convinced they would soon discover where Bella and Leah were being held captive.

"I just don't understand why we haven't heard from Leah" Jared added munching on a large chicken leg "It's not like her to stay quiet something is very wrong"

"Maybe it's just too unsafe to phase" Quil chipped in. Pauls eyes snapped to his and Quil changed tack "I mean they might have got away and are hiding" he mumbled under his breath. Jacob rolled his eyes sometimes Quil just didn't know when to stop…

"Yeah sure Quil" Jake rumbled. Before anyone could say another word Seth came crashing through the back door

"Jacob its Leah" he cried "Leah has just phased in" The sound of Pauls chair crashing to the floor brought Charlie and Sue followed by the imprints into the small kitchen

"Where is she? "Paul snarled "Why has she taken this fucking long to make contact?"

"Paul… mind your language…" Jacob's deep voice resonated around the small room "There are ladies present." Paul ducked his head towards Sue and she nodded in reply smiling slightly. "Seth" Jacob continued "Did she say where she was, what had happened?"

Seth shook his head "Leah was unsure Jake seems like the girls travelled there in the dark…" He paused as a ripple of anger passed across his face and everyone looked at Seth expectantly "She told me they had been tied up and inside the trunk of a car for the journey" he added with a grimace. Paul let go of a furious growl and Sue's hand shot to her mouth as she gasped in shock at the news. Charlie instinctively reached out and pulled her into an embrace his own face in anguish at the thought of the two girls tied up, huddled in the dark. Jake shook his head slightly at Paul who stood silently glowering at everyone his huge hands clenching and unclenching into fists.

"Can you hold it together Paul?" He quietly asked as another ripple of energy passed down the huge shifter's arms for all to clearly see. Paul silently nodded at Jacob he wasn't going anywhere until Seth had finished…

"Seth continue…" encouraged Jacob himself stunned by the revelation of how the girls were transported "What else did Leah say?"

"All she could tell us was they are being held in an old almost derelict house near the sea, she heard the waves crashing against the shore, could smell the sea in the air" Seth's eyes narrowed "And Edward Cullen was there with others" Paul banged his fist on the table and everyone jumped in response

"I fucking knew that little fucker was at the bottom of all this…" He yelled "I'm gonna burn the bastard!"

"Paul!" Jacob bellowed "I will not ask you again. Calm down and watch the language or go outside" Paul could do nothing other than obey his Alpha but his eyes reflected exactly how he felt… _pissed_. Jacobs's attention snapped back to Seth "So do we know of any old houses near here? Paul and I feel the girls are closer than we originally thought" Nearly everyone shook their heads, all except Charlie. His moustache twitched a little then he spoke…

"There is a rundown property" he mused "So close to the sea you can hear the roar of the Pacific. Some of my Officers were called there about a month ago to help evict some unwanted guests…you know New Age travellers they'll squat anywhere"

"Where is it Charlie?" Jacob asked this felt right to him, this could be it.

"Down by Rialto Beach near Kalaloch off the 110 about 11 or so miles away…"Charlie's eyes narrowed "Be about 20 minutes or so by car…"

"Be a hell of a lot faster by wolf so what are we waiting for?" Paul growled "That's where Bella and Leah are I'll bet my life on it." His eyes snapped to Jacob "If we go and check it out Jake I'll _feel_ Bella if she's there I'm sure of it." Jacob nodded his eyes flickered to Charlie then Billy.

"Paul… call the pack." Jacob growled "Leave Brady and one of the pup's here to guard everyone whilst we're gone" Charlie made a movement to leave. "No Charlie you need to stay here the pack can handle this."

Charlie's moustache twitched again at Jacobs words "I don't think so Jacob" he replied his eyes narrowed "I'm coming whether you like it or not that's my daughter being held captive"

"But, Charlie!" Jacob argued "These are immortal beings nothing you have can destroy them" he looked exasperated at the older man but, Charlie shook his head, standing firm

"Sorry Jake no can do" Charlie replied his arms folded across his chest.

"Well if Charlie's going so am I" Sue's firm voice took them all by surprise

"No way!" Charlie replied his lips were pressed into a thin line, the vein on his forehead bulging. Jacob was beginning to lose his patience and already starting to tremble as Billy stepped in.

"Sue, Charlie let the boys get on with their job they will call if they need us" Billy's voice stilled everyone in the room. Before another word was uttered Jacob issued an Alpha order.

"Everyone outside and phase" he growled loudly and the pack pushed and shoved each other out into the small back yard. Within moments the sound of howling was fading into the distance. Charlie looked at Sue and Billy before making a move towards the back door

"Sorry Billy" he grumbled "But no one is stopping me from going to get my baby girl" he pulled the keys to the cruiser from his pocket as Sue caught his arm.

"Then I'm coming too Charlie" Sue looked adamant "Look I'm a trained nurse and …well you may need me". Charlie stared at her for a few moments then nodded

"Okay" he sighed "But you stay in the cruiser with the doors locked at all times" Sue nodded then went to get her medical bag from her car. Billy wheeled his chair towards the door and Charlie looked at him a puzzled expression on his face

"No need to look surprised Chief" Billy laughed "Ain't no way you're leaving without me"

"No Billy "Charlie sighed but he could see the resigned look in his old friends eyes

"Oh yes!" Billy nodded adamantly "We are gonna get those girls back old man". Charlie sighed as he helped Billy down the ramp and pushed him towards the cruiser "Besides" Billy chuckled "I've always wanted to be in a police cruiser, flashing lights, sirens screaming" Charlie had to smile at the thought.

"Yeah yeah old man" he sighed loudly "Let's get this show on the road"

000

Jane stood in the ornate living room belonging to the Cullen's looking towards the river at the bottom of the garden. She really did not like the huge glass wall far too much light for her liking she much preferred the shadows. Her thoughts were interrupted by Demetri and she turned to greet him.

"Only Tanya, her sisters, Eleazar and his mate have been left alive Jane." he murmured "Plus the little odd looking red head. Do you wish to question them or should I have Felix despatch them now?" Jane closed her eyes and sighed.

"It's getting late, damn sun has risen and I need to feed" she rolled her eyes slightly "But Aro wants some answers before we can end their miserable existence" Jane went to turn away "And what of Maria?" she asked

Demetri smirked a little "I have dealt with Maria personally, she was no match for my tracking skills" Jane nodded.

"Good" she replied "You have your uses at times Demetri which is probably what keeps you alive. Now tell Felix to be ready I'll be along soon." As Demetri left the room Carlisle entered he was not happy with the fact he had the Volturi ensconced in his home and they were busy executing immortals on his land.

"Jane "Carlisle murmured "Is there anything I can get you?"

"A fresh human on which to feed "Jane replied then laughed, as she took in the look of pure horror, which passed across Carlisle's handsome features. She held up a small pale hand "Do not fret Carlisle" She laughed again "Our business here is almost done and we will take our leave from your kind hospitality. I will be sure to tell Aro of your service to us" Carlisle nodded

"Thank you Jane" he murmured as she walked towards him

"Come Carlisle" she smiled "We have a little further work to do outside." Jane passed by him walking towards the door, she did not see the sadness in Carlisle's eyes. This was why he had left Italy sought a different way of life but there one thing he could never change… once you joined you _never_ left the service of the Volturi. When he turned and followed Jane everything looked normal his mask of control back on his face.

000

Esme sat in the large bedroom she shared with Carlisle and tried in vain to drown out the screaming and the sound of metallic screeching as the Volturi despatched yet another vampire. She promised herself that she would never live in this house again…not now it had been defiled. The bedroom door opened and Rose crept in to sit by Esme's side. She drew the woman who she looked upon as her mother close to her body, resting her head on top of Esme's

Both knew the incessant screaming was due to Jane and her hellish gift… to be the cause of such horrendous pain in others. They both winced as another round of agonised screaming began.

"I just wish" Esme began "That they would just simply get on with it and destroy their captives. Even Carlisle says there is little Tanya or her sisters can offer the Volturi"

"But Jane enjoys the pain" Rose murmured so low that only Esme could hear. The older woman nodded as another long scream followed by screeching metal filled the early dawn air.

"I can't stand much more of this…" Esme sighed "And where is Alice? She queried "What's going on Rose?" Rose shook her head looking sad.

"I really don't know Esme" she replied "But somehow I think Edward and Bella have something to do with it" Rose turned to look at the other woman and took her hands into her own "Alice has left, she's gone Esme" she whispered. Esme looked startled for a moment

"Where…how do you know?" she asked

"I've checked her room and her things have gone." Rose sighed loudly "What I can't understand is why Jasper is still here"

"Carlisle needs him to assist whilst the Volturi is here Esme looked absolutely mortified. Two of her children may have betrayed the family and she was at a lost as to why they would do such a thing.

"The Volturi will be leaving soon" Rose murmured "Carlisle will sort it all out Esme I'm sure." The other woman could do nothing but nod her head and agree with her but deep down Esme knew this was one thing Carlisle would not be able to fix.

000

Out behind the Cullen mansion only three vampires remained alive, a large fire close by was licking the remains of Tanya and her sisters.

"So Eleazar…" Jane began "Aro will be disappointed with you" She smiled a little and her eyes twinkled with undisguised glee. The little vampire was enjoying herself; she hadn't had so much fun at the expense of others in a long while. "He gave you this mission" she went on "Because he believed he could trust you to bring him what he wanted."

Eleazar watched the small vampire as she glided back and forth in front of him. He said nothing he knew better than to plead with Jane.

"On the contrary Jane…" he quietly began "I have followed Aro's orders" his eyes snapped to the small figure that stood beside his mate "May I introduce you to Chelsea Aro will be pleased with her I can assure you and …" Jane held up her hand

"Enough" Jane sighed I've had enough for one day." Her eyes settled upon the small girls who cowered before her. Jane smiled as she saw the terror on the young girls face. "You!" she spat "Come here and explain yourself." She gestured at a spot in front of her and Chelsea almost collapsed with fear but somehow she managed to step closer to Jane. "Name?" Jane asked

"Chelsea" The young vampire replied her eyes on the ground.

"Look at me when I speak to you!" cried Jane causing the young girl to jump.

"And your gift?" Jane enquired "What is your gift? Do you know?" Her eyes snapped to Eleazar who was desperate to tell Jane himself. She knew the girl was gifted after all that was why Eleazar was here in the US to find such immortals.

"I can strengthen or weaken loyalty or coven ties" Chelsea murmured

"So why have you not used your gift against us?" Jane demanded. The young girl just shook her head. At that moment Eleazar took a chance

"Because she is frightened and untrained Jane. With Aro's guidance I am convinced she will be a great asset." Jane's eyes snapped to his

"This is your opinion, your own gift?" she asked as Eleazar nodded. Jane paused to think "I recall Aro mentioned you had located two maybe three gifted vampires?"

"Chelsea and a human girl yet to be turned" Eleazar added. " But…" and he glanced at Carlisle "I believe the human may already be dead"

"That was _careless_ of you Eleazar" Jane laughed "Aro will not be pleased to hear that. gifted Vampires are few and far between. You were stupid to lose her and the consequences may be high". Eleazar nodded he knew better that to question Jane. "So who is the third?"

Eleazar looked at Carlisle again before answering Jane "Alice Cullen" he replied "Her gift is the finest I have ever seen"

"And where is she? Demanded Jane

"That…" replied Eleazar "Is a question we are all wondering…" he looked around at the assembled Cullen's who stared impassively back…

000

The pack had closed the distance between La Push and Rialto beach in no time at all; they were less than a mile out when Jacob brought them to a halt.

"Well Paul? He asked I know you just felt something, we all did". Paul nodded his huge head

"She's here…terrified" he agreed. As the imprint snapped hard in his chest he took a deep breath and winced but he had a plan. "I suggest we split up Jake, come in from two different angles and as quiet as possible". Jacob nodded his agreement and gave the order. The pack split into two some to follow Paul the rest Jake

"Now remember." Jacob growled "Whatever happens you wait for the signal before attacking is that clear?" Agreement flooded the pack mind as they made their way closer to the house. "I also suggest we remain silent in case the mind reading leech is nearby." Paul growled and bared his teeth. Edward was on borrowed time…

Meanwhile Bella stood frozen with fear Victoria's icy breath against her neck. Having finally got what she had desperately desired all these months Victoria could not make up her mind where to start. Kill her or make her suffer? she pondered to herself… Maybe hurt her and wait for Edward to see her? No…that might not be a good idea she sighed her gift for escape hated that option…kill her and leave her hanging somewhere that Edward could clearly see on his return…? hmmm she liked that option better

A tear trickled down Bella's cheek this was it she thought this time there would be no escape, this time she would die and so would her baby …her heart clenched. That thought had just passed when she heard Victoria's breath hitch and the vampire let go of Bella stepping back as she laughed in that creepy childlike way of hers, her eyes snapped to Bella's stomach.

"I hear two heart beats" she cried "Oh this just gets better and better…" she laughed a little "Edward has no idea does he?" Bella shook her head a little...

"No..." she whispered "At least I don't think so". Victoria looked at Bella a smirk on her face

"He's in love you, you are his chosen mate yet… you have chosen another" Once again Bella nodded this time a hand fluttered to her stomach. The vampire's eyes followed the movement before returning her burgundy stare to Bella's face, her lips curled up into a cruel sneer.

Leah stood hidden amongst the tress watching. There was little she could do with Victoria so close, one false move and the vampire could snap Bella's neck in a micro second. She took a deep breath, her body burned form the effort it had taken to phase only a short while ago but she had at least contacted Seth. The pack could be on their way. Leah took one last big breath… just one last effort she thought… I owe it to the pack, to Bella to try…

Victoria had practically made her decision when the appearance of a bright yellow Porsche skidding to a halt behind them took her attention away from Bella; her raised arm fell to her side. She had no idea who the newcomer was and her instinct to escape was pulling hard…

What happened next appeared to be in slow motion from Bella's point of view… from nowhere a small grey wolf flew through the air taking Victoria's head clean from her body. The vampire fell to the ground limbs twitching as an unearthly scream emanated from the lips of the severed head. Leah made short work of the head silencing the screams.

Bella sank to her knees with relief trying to catch her breath when another vampire streaked past her its large body hitting Leah side-on knocking the grey wolf hard to the ground. Leah whined loudly and Bella was sure the injured wolf would not be able to get up this time. The tall dreadlocked leech kicked Leah hard in the stomach before turning to face Bella, he was about to finish the grey wolf off when another voice rang out across the yard… a voice Bella knew only too well…

000

How far Charlie? Sue asked from the back of the cruiser

"A couple of miles" Charlie answered "I suggest we stop a short distance away, see how the land lies"

"Sure, sure Chief" Billy replied as Charlie turned the cruiser off the highway heading along the Mora Road. Charlie glanced at the sat nav they were minutes away from the old property "Now remember what I said" Charlie grumbled regretting his decision to allow Billy and Sue to tag along "Whatever happens you stay in the car" Both passengers nodded solemnly

"You have our word" Sue answered from the back. Charlie smiled into his driver mirror and Sue tentatively smiled back.

"Good" said Charlie "Were gonna get our girls and high tail it out of here"

"Too right Chief" Billy added as Charlie parked up switching off the engine. It was early morning now and the old house could just be seen between the trees. Billy rolled down the window slightly; the roaring sound of the ocean could clearly be heard.

"The pack are most likely already here Charlie" Billy cautioned "We don't want to blunder in on any surprise attack Jakes got planned." Charlie nodded.

"Look I'm gonna get out and try to get a little closer." Charlie murmured "Just need to get a few things from the back of the cruiser." Billy smiled a little ruefully at his old friend.

"Whatever ammo you have in mind Chief it won't bring a leech down, only our wolves can do that." Charlie smiled a little in return.

"I know Billy but I have something that just might prove to be useful" Charlie opened the door and climbed out.

000

 _Alice…_

Bella could not believe her eyes as Alice told Laurent to leave Leah where she lay. Reluctantly Laurent obeyed and moved to one side but his eyes lingered on Leah who lay unmoving on the ground.

"Alice" Bella called out. She still could not believe it her breath hitched… she dared to hope…"Is that really you?" The small vampires eyes shot to Bella and her face fell into a frown her lips pouting

"I wasn't expecting _you_ to be outside Bella" Alice looked around her "Not in all this snow." She shook her little head "Where is Edward, he's supposed to be looking after you?"

"He went to get food for me" Bella answered as realisation sank in. Maybe Alice had not come to save her after all. Alice rolled her eyes and sighed.

"He left you alone? How stupid of him" her eyes hardened as she walked calmly towards her "What are we going to do with you Bella?" She sighed dramatically as she shook her little head "I've gone to all this trouble to keep you safe for Edward and you're outside in this weather; you'll catch your death you know".

Alice held out a hand and Bella took hold. Pulling the small girl upright with ease, Alice wrapped a cold hard arm around Bella's shoulders "Come on we need to get you inside" they turned towards the house as Bella's heart sank… _but_ …she could have sworn she felt _him_ …no it couldn't be possible …but there it was again that shiver that run up her spine settling on his mark… _Paul…_

Put some distance between yourself and Alice Bella thought to herself …just in case…"It's okay Alice…" Bella smiled a little "No need to help me I can make it back to the house and …well I'm sorry but your touch makes me feel even more cold" the small vampire immediately withdrew her arm

"Oh I'm sorry Bella I forget you're human but soon we won't have to be so careful around you." Alice smiled and clapped her little hands "I'm so excited Bella we are going to have such fun together I have seen it all." She turned to give an order to Laurent when another car sped into the yard screeching to a halt on the gravel. Edward climbed out and slammed the door his face contorted in anger as he took in the scene. Before he could say another word Leah miraculously leapt up knocking Laurent to the ground in a final effort to distract the assembled vampires …and it worked...both Alice and Edward did not notice the wolves fast approaching from two different sides.

At the last moment Edward became aware of something close behind and lunged forward to grab hold of Bella but he was brought down hard by an enormous silver wolf. Somehow Edward managed to grab hold of Bella's leg and pulled…a sickening crack echoed in the air. Bella screamed as she fell to the ground her foot twisted at an obscene angle. Her head hit the ground with a thud and as blood poured from the wound, the last thing she saw was her wolf ripping into Edward…

Paul was on fire his whole body enraged as both he and the wolf vented their anger on the now screaming leech. He made short work of both of Edward's arms throwing them over his shoulder for his pack mates to rip to shreds. Jacob was busy taking down Laurent who had tried to run from the scene and Quil joined him as they ripped the leech apart.

Seth whined as he nudged at Leah, she had managed to drag her body to the side of the forest and lay there exhausted. She was barely conscious as Seth called her name. She quietly phased back to human unable to stay in wolf form her strength depleted. Her brother paced in front of her guarding her from attack.

Somehow Alice had managed to get to the yellow Porsche and was speeding out of the back yard, Embry and Jared hot on her tail. She laughed as she looked into the rear mirror; the wolves were no match for this vehicle she thought and that may have been the case if it wasn't for the crack of gun fire. The car spun wildly as Alice tried to keep control but two tyres had been blown and the Porsche crashed into a huge tree. Alice gripped the steering wheel in annoyance, now she would have to _run_ …, she tried to open the door but the force of the collision had sealed it shut…

The acrid smell of gasoline filled the air and Charlie ever the cop, instinctively knew this was his one and only chance. Looking down he saw the wet trail along the ground and a smile ghosted across his lips. Pointing the other gun he carried he fired. A trail of smoke and then a burst of bright red…the car exploded into a massive fireball…

"Way to go Chief!" Embry laughed as Jared phased back to human to join him. The car was completely engulfed in flames and purple smoke billowed up into the clear blue sky. Charlie grinned back at the two young men who were high fiving each other.

"That's got to be the greatest use of a flare gun I've ever seen" Jared laughed

"And a crack shot Chief!" Embry added "I'm guessing it was you who shot out the tyres?" Charlie nodded feeling immensely proud.

"Now where's my baby girl boys? He thundered… adrenaline pumping...

In the tree line Jasper silently watched the scene. He was up wind from the wolves and they were totally unaware of his presence. He sighed loudly there had been nothing he could do, in truth nothing he was _willing_ to do. Alice had not only betrayed Bella and the rest of the Cullen's…more importantly she had _betrayed him_ and what for?

 _An eternal shopping trip with an_ _immortal Bella_.

He shook his head and sighed again. Sadly the madness that had haunted her human existence had survived the change, only to be magnified. He had always known, had felt it… but he had hoped… Throwing his small back pack over one shoulder, he sped off to join Peter and Charlotte who were waiting by the road.

He didn't look back…

000

Charlie drove into the yard behind the derelict house and Jacob could not believe his eyes to see Chief Swan was not alone. His father grinned from the front seat and Sue waved form the rear.

"Fuck!" he muttered under his breath scrambling for his cut offs but his attention was drawn back to Paul. He stood teeth bared before a mangled Edward who was desperately trying to move away upon the stumpy remains of his arms and legs. A pitiful wail sounded from the copper haired vampire's torn mouth but Paul was far too lost to the wolf to hear anything let alone show mercy…

"She's fucking mine leech" Paul shouted in his mind as Edwards agonised eyes snapped to his "You've hurt her for the last time" Paul whined as he looked towards Bella who lay on the ground with Sue at her side.

"For fucks sake Paul" Jacob growled as Paul nipped and Edward let go of another scream "Finish him!" Paul turned and gave Jacob a wolfy grin before his attention snapped back to a begging Cullen.

"She carries _my_ baby you know" Paul triumphantly howled at Edward "That's something you could _never_ give her" he growled. " _Life_ …a new _life_ grows within her… all you and your kind bring is _death._ " Edward tied to get away he could feel Pauls hot breath and see the sharp teeth getting closer to his face.

"Paul…" a small voice called out immediately grabbing the silver wolfs entire attention. Edwards's eyes also looked towards the voice his bottom lip trembling as he saw her.

Bella sat up with Sues help and looked at Edward "I love Paul Edward and you were wrong to take me away. I don't love you _never_ will" She winced a little as Sue gave her a shot of morphine to ease the pain. "I choose my wolf…" she continued. "It's him … _always_ will be him" She smiled softly at Paul who whined in return

"Bella…" Edward moaned "Help me please…you don't know what your saying…call this animal off me…" But before he could utter another word a small voice rang out with confidence...

"Finish him Paul" Bella cried "Make sure he never comes back to harm _us_ again" and her hand settled on her stomach. That was all the silver wolf needed to hear as he ripped Edwards head off and threw it towards the fire the pack had lit. The remains of Laurent and Victoria burned blue as Edward joined them his eyes full of terror as he was dropped into the flames by a grinning Jacob.

"Where you belong at last leech." Jacob snickered and turning his back upon a wailing Edward he waked away. Within seconds all was quiet… the flames having silenced Edward forever…

Paul phased back and scooped Bella up into his arms. She winced a little but eagerly wound her little arms around his neck and her lips met his. Paul kissed her deeply he didn't care that the pack were nearby nor did he care Bella's father was standing in front of them all he knew was his little mate and his baby were safe, back in his arms where they belonged and no one… _fucking no one_ would ever take them from him again…

 _ **AN: Oh my Victoria was still gonna end Bella what a bitch but we always knew she was demented! What about Alice she really could not let go of that vision she had for Bella and Edward and of course herself…Despite starting out with a wish to help she just made matters worse. Did you like her demise…? Good old Charlie!**_

 _ **Last but not least…Twin68…did Edward suffer enough? Notice I twisted what Bella said to him from New Moon when she tells Jacob she would always choose Edward over him…this time she chose wisely…her Silver wolf xx**_

 _ **Till next time mwah love you all xxx**_


	48. The first whale

**Disclaimer: All characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer but the plot is all mine!**

 _ **A/N: Thank you all for reading this story and leaving such kind reviews! So glad you enjoyed the last chapter. Special shout out to my girls you know who you are and your reviews just rock!**_

 _ **And now the story continues...**_

 **Chapter 48 – The first whale…**

Charlie was breaking the speed limit and for once he didn't care, sure he wasn't on police business but he was a man on a mission. Thankfully the highway was finally clear of the snow that had fallen over night and very few vehicles were on the road so early in the morning. Still Charlie had the sirens screaming and lights flashing. Beside him his old friend Billy smiled as other drivers swerved out of the way finally he was getting his wish, riding shot gun with his best friend.

Charlie glanced into the rear view mirror at his daughter heavily drugged with pain killer. His eyes caught Paul's and he nodded as the huge shape shifter tightened his hold upon Bella. Charlie then glanced at Sue who smiled at him before she looked back again at an exhausted Leah laying in the rear of the vehicle. They had their girls and Charlie breathed a small sigh of relief not that they weren't out of the woods yet.

According to Sue Bella would need surgery on her ankle and stitches for the wound on her head. Then there was her unborn baby the last 24 hours had put a lot of strain on Bella. Charlie felt helpless all he could do was just pray that everything would be alright. Sue had already called ahead to the Rez Clinic to prepare. Charlie had wanted to drive to Forks Hospital but Sue had argued that the Clinic understood the special needs of the pack.

 _The pack…_

Charlie sighed to himself as his eyes returned to the road ahead he still couldn't get used to the idea that his daughter was now part of a wolf pack and that pack was led by Jacob Black. He shook his head a little. Jeez he thought to himself, he'd known that young man since the day he had been born, come to think of it he'd known most of the pack all their young lives too in one way or another. He sighed again as he glanced to his left somewhere he knew Jacob and the other wolves would be running alongside watching their progress from the cover of the forest. He swallowed hard as his eyes returned to the road ahead.

"It's gonna be ok Charlie…" Billy murmured watching his old friend as a myriad of emotions passed across Charlie's face "The Rez doctors will look after Bella she will be in the best possible place and get the best care" Billy patted Charlie's arm "We got our girls back Charlie and destroyed the leeches they won't harm our girls again." Charlie nodded but his lips pressed into a thin line somehow he just knew there would not be a leech free future…for any of them.

In the back of the vehicle Paul drew Bella close to his chest and softly kissed her forehead. He deeply inhaled her scent as relief washed over him and the wolf again. He hated to admit it but for a moment back there at the derelict house he thought they had lost her forever. He closed his eyes and listened for the one hundredth time since he had been reunited with her…there it was the tiny fluttering of his baby's heart beat…the baby seemed to be okay but he would only be really sure once the doctor had examined Bella at the clinic.

Not long after Charlie pulled up outside the back entrance as a nurse and doctor rushed out to get Bella. Sue was already helping them as Paul holding Bella climbed from the vehicle. He really did not want to let her go but Sue's soft voice assured him that Bella would be ok that she would accompany her into surgery herself.

Paul took a deep breath and nodded his eyes lupine as he fought the instinct to run away with his imprint... he knew in his heart that Sue was right Bella and their baby needed the medical assistance the doctors could offer, but his lupine instincts were not so sure. The wolf growled within _mate…mine…pup_ … _protect_ Paul closed his eyes for a few seconds then summoning all his will power he gently laid Bella on the gurney. He nearly lost it as she whimpered a little at the loss of his heat, but Sue gently touched his arm.

"It's okay Paul let them do their job they are not taking her away from you but we need to get her into surgery" Sue smiled up at the huge shifter who silently nodded as they pushed Bella up the small ramp and rushed her through the hospital corridor. As Bella disappeared out of sight his attention snapped back to Sue who was at the rear of the cruiser he moved closer.

"I've got her Sue." Paul spoke quietly "If you can go ahead to check on Bella I'll bring Leah through." Sue nodded before running into the hospital, closely followed by Charlie who was wheeling Billy in his chair. Paul turned back to Leah lifting her from the back of the cruiser. She opened a bleary eye in response…

"Lahote" she smiled "Don't you dare try to cop a feel" She was a naked as the day she was born and Paul rolled his eyes as he grabbed a blanket to cover her and preserve a little of her dignity. He laughed low, shaking his head

"I already know what you look and feel like Leah" he growled as Leah smiled a little in return "Seen you phase enough…" he didn't refer to other liaisons.

"We'll fight about it later Lahote…" She mumbled "T...too tired now…" Paul looked down at Leah as he carried her, her face smeared with her own blood. For once she looked like a fragile young girl. A nurse showed him into a small side room and he gently placed his pack mate onto the bed. As he went to stand he hesitated slightly then leaning close…

"Thank you Leah" he whispered in her ear "For saving Bella's life"

"S'kay…no problem…" she mumbled "She's pack that's what we do…" Leah's words made him swallow hard. They had nearly lost both girls but Leah had somehow managed to come through despite her actions in the past. Paul placed a soft kiss on her cheek and left her to the care of the nurse who had stepped into the room. As he turned to leave he saw Jake standing in the doorway. Jacob nodded at Paul. Nothing was said but he reached up and squeezed his Beta's shoulder as he passed by on his way to wait for Bella to come out of theatre.

Jacob sighed deeply maybe he hoped this signalled an end to hostilities within the pack. He prayed to the Great Spirits with renewed hope that this was the start of unity and a stronger wolf pack.

000

Charlie pushed Billy towards the small waiting room that the pretty young nurse at the desk had given them directions to. She had assured them both that Bella was in surgery and it wouldn't be long before she would be out. A doctor would soon be along to update them.

Paul was already in the room as Charlie and Billy arrived. He was sat with his shoulders hunched, elbows on his knees, his face in his hands. He quickly sat up as Charlie pushed Billy into the room.

"We've brought coffee Paul" Billy quietly spoke. Paul shook his head as he looked up at them both and Charlie was suddenly struck as to how young and exhausted he looked. The time spent apart from Bella had cut deep.

"No thanks Billy" Paul sighed "I don't think I can stomach it at the moment." He looked agitated and small tremors could clearly be seen flowing down his forearms.

"Jacob around?" Billy asked worried for Paul and how he was handling everything. Paul nodded again

"He's just checking on Leah then he will join us." Paul smiled weakly before he looked down again at his huge hands

"Leah ok?" Billy asked trying to keep the young man focused until his Alpha arrived.

"Yeah just exhausted I think" Paul replied. His eyes snapped to the doorway as footsteps approached but they went on by towards a ward. He swallowed hard then returned to looking down at the ground.

Charlie had sat down opposite the young man. He still struggled with the idea that the pack should be made up of such young guys with so much responsibility heaped upon their shoulders. Look at Seth he thought to himself what was he…barely fifteen? They had all seen things that shouldn't even exist let alone destroy. He sighed as he raised the coffee cup to his lips before wrinkling his nose in distaste…jeez he hated vending machine coffee but he just needed something wet and warm.

Jacob appeared in the doorway a frown on his handsome face as he took in the sight of Lahote , he looked totally broken. "You okay man" he asked "Do you want to step outside for a while you know take a run? Charlie will call when they come to tell us about Bella." he turned towards Charlie "If that's ok with you Chief?"

"Sure" Charlie replied he fumbled in his jacket pocket and drawing out his wallet he took out a twenty dollar bill "Here…" he said holding it aloft "Go get yourselves something to eat there's a small café down the corridor somewhere…" He jutted his chin in the direction of the door. Paul shook his head "Come on son I know how often you guys need to refuel and I insist" Charlie smiled a little "Wouldn't do to have you pass out on Bells when she comes round now would it?" His moustache twitched slightly as waved the money in the air he really wasn't good with emotion. Jake smiled he knew Charlie well then reached out and took hold of the money.

"Come on Lahote Charlie's right…" Jacob sighed as he stood up. "We will be back in no time at all or do I have to…"

"No…" Paul growled "No need to Alpha order I'm coming." He unfolded himself from the small chair and stood "Thanks Charlie is there anything we can get you?" It was Charlie's turn to shake his head

"I'm good son…" he smiled a little then added "Maybe you could get me some real coffee god only knows what this stuff is" he held the paper cup he was holding up high and pulled a face as Billy chuckled in the corner.

000

The boys were back in no time and sat quietly eating the food they had managed to get from the small cafe on the other side of the hospital. They had also brought back some decent coffee for Charlie and Billy. Sue suddenly appeared she looked completely worn out as Charlie, Paul and Jacob jumped to their feet.

"Ok down boys" she managed to smile a little at them "Bella came out of surgery about twenty minutes ago I've been with her in recovery and everything went well. Both she and the baby are okay" Paul loudly let go of the breath he had been holding as Charlie patted him on the back

"That's mighty fine news Sue" Charlie replied as Sue smiled back at him "Thank you for being there with her" Sue nodded

When can I see her?" Paul asked "I need to see her myself…the wolf…"

"I know Paul I know" Sue replied "That's why I'm here come on follow me. Charlie went to follow too. "Sorry Charlie" said Sue "I can only take Paul. As soon as Bella comes out of recovery you can see her" Charlie didn't look too happy "The wolf…special circumstances…you understand" Sue sighed hoping Charlie would indeed understand. Charlie nodded maybe one day he would get used to all this he sighed to himself.

Five minutes later Paul was seated beside Bella in a small side room as her eyes fluttered open, he held her hand in his and his thumb gently rubbed over the back of her hand.

"Bella baby" he sighed and lent forward to place a gentle kiss upon her lips. Bella smiled a little her head throbbed and she was so thirsty.

"Paul…" she sighed "You're really here…"

"Of course wherever you are that's where I'll be" he whispered back "And I'm never leaving you again" he raised her hand to his lips and kissed it lovingly. Bella's eyes were wide now as memories came flooding back

"The baby…" she cried

"Shhh its okay…" Paul soothed "Everything is ok Bella" he smiled at her "You're okay and our baby is ok I promise you" Bella lay her head back on the pillow and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath

"Charlie…" she sighed

"He's just popped outside" Paul answered her "He knows everything is ok but he needed to call into the station explain his absence" Bella nodded

"Leah…"She whimpered "Is Leah…"

"Leah is fine as well" Paul smiled "A little beaten and exhausted but thanks to the wolf healing properties she'll be back on her feet in no time" Bella nodded again as she relaxed a little.

"Love you Paul…" she whispered "So much I…"He knew what she was about to say and silenced her with a kiss.

"It's all over Bella and you're both here safe with me." He placed another kiss upon her lips then helped her take a few sips of water before she lay back against the pillows and drifted off to sleep…

000

Time quietly passed by since the new born fight. Christmas came and went and Bella began to swell with the growing baby much to Paul's delight. Luckily her ankle healed really well but she would always have a scar. Speaking of scars Leah did not get away completely unscathed by what had happened to her in the cellar at the hands of the leeches. Her lower back was never as clear and smooth as it had been before but the whole episode had changed her outlook on life and in a positive way.

Much to Jacobs relief Leah was happier and as a result the whole pack were more cohesive, the bonds once so strained were stronger than before. More importantly since the new born battle there had been no new leech sightings Jacob began to hope that there would be no more young men cursed with phasing any time soon either.

It was now April and Bella stood in front of the stove spatula in hand as she stirred the chopped onions and garlic in the large saucepan. "More coffee Leah?" She asked turning slightly to look at the she wolf sat at her kitchen table. Somewhere along the line the two girls had become firm friends which happened to be a good thing especially now Charlie and Sue were officially dating. Leah looked at Bella then laughed a little before standing to pour herself another cup

"What..." Bella asked "What's so funny Leah?" She sounded a little miffed

"You…"Leah laughed. "Lahotes got you barefoot and pregnant cooking in his kitchen who would have guessed at that happening when we first met you" She shook her head a little then sipped at her coffee. Bella looked down but to be honest she couldn't see her feet…hadn't seen them for the past month or so and as her feet had swollen a little she preferred not to wear any shoes in the house.

"Yeah very funny Leah" she snapped "I feel like a beached whale at the moment." Leah held back her laughter but she caught Bella's eye and both girls began laughing "Sure I see the joke" Bella giggled "Lahote and the leech lover not exactly the match made in heaven. I was the last person he wanted to imprint on let alone impregnate "she rolled her eyes as she spoke.

"But that's exactly what you are" Leah smiled looking a little wistful. A match made in heaven the Great Spirits knew you were perfect for each other." Bella added some chicken pieces to the pan to brown and then turned to Leah

"So what have you decided?" She asked as she washed and dried her hands "It had better be what we discussed" Bella's hands were placed on her hips now and she looked at Leah one eyebrow raised expectantly.

"I've accepted the place and will begin training in the summer so there bossy boots I've done it!" Leah laughed as Bella clapped her hands together with glee before grabbing the she wolf into a hug "You will come back for the wedding though" she added as Leah nodded. The wedding had been fixed for September as there was no way Bella was gonna waddle down the aisle to Lahote.

"You will make one hell of a nurse Leah!" Bella cried "I'm so pleased for you and it will get you away from the Rez for a while too." Leah nodded enthusiastically as she popped another cookie into her mouth

"I can't thank you enough for talking to Jacob first though Bella, I really didn't think he would let me go"

Bella shrugged her shoulders "But you had the plan and Jacob could see the benefits both for the pack and the tribe. Port Angeles is not too far for a wolf to run and you will be back for the occasional weekend. Besides once you are trained you'll be back here and can take over from Sue that will please Charlie for sure". Both girls dissolved into giggles as the back door crashed open and Seth appeared

"The first whale has been sighted off First Beach everyone is there to welcome the whales!" he cried as he grabbed his sister "Are you coming too Bella? She shook her head

"No not this time" she smiled "The way I look at the moment I'm likely to get harpooned if I'm spotted on the beach." Leah rolled her eyes and started to follow her brother out

"Catch up later" Leah laughed as she dashed outside. Bella returned to her cooking she felt warm inside now that Leah was finally getting something out of life. Maybe she thought Leah might even meet a nice young doctor after all she deserved to find true love. She placed the chicken casserole in the oven then turned to make a start on bagging up all the other meals she had prepared for the freezer. The nesting instinct had hit Bella hard and she had been busy all week as she prepared for baby Lahotes imminent arrival.

000

Later that night Paul lay spooned up against Bella's back his hand stroking her swollen stomach and he was in seventh heaven, the wolf hummed loudly in his chest. "Mmmm baby" he sighed "Love you." Bella pressed her back into his broad chest. She had just finished telling him about Leah's decision to go to college and Paul had been genuinely happy for Leah but now he had other things on his mind. An unexpected side effect of Bella's condition meant that both he and the wolf had found a hugely pregnant Bella a big turn on… to him she was as sexy as fuck and he couldn't get enough of her.

Bella could feel Paul's excitement pressed into her behind just as his hot hand travelled up and began to gently stroke her swollen breasts. Bella moaned loudly goddam him she thought it really didn't help that her boobs had become so sensitive and boy had she been horny these past few months. So much so that Paul had commented that he was pleased to have the stamina of a wolf otherwise he didn't think he would have survived her constant demand for sex. The pack had even teased her that he was relieved to go to work just to give his dick a rest. She had blushed like a tomato and could hardly face seeing the pack for days after that.

His hot breath ghosted across her ear and a million chill bumps ran down her arm causing her to shiver slightly "Are you tired baby…" he growled "or…" he nibbled his way along her jaw before licking his way to his mark which he tenderly kissed then gently nipped. Bella moaned loudly then whimpered a little as he tweaked a sensitive nipple rubbing it between his finger and thumb. He reached down with his other hand "So wet for me baby…" he sighed as Bella moaned again. She moved a little and he easily slid into her hot centre from behind and began to move exquisitely slowly. He placed one hand over her swollen tummy so full of his baby as he gently rocked into her.

He could feel her internal walls already clamping down she was so sensitive, he knew she was gonna come soon and hard. Bella cried out as her orgasm swept over her and as Paul exploded inside her it started another wave of pure pleasure. Her tummy tightened as the force of her orgasm caused a mild contraction.

"You ok baby?" Paul asked "You feel as tight as a drum" having felt the tightening of her stomach as he kissed her neck.

"Yes…" Bella replied "But that one lasted a bit longer than they have done before. "She turned her head towards him " Maybe tonight's the night after all Sue said that making love can get the labour to start, that sperm has something in it that can kick start everything especially since we are a couple of days past the due date". Paul smiled at her and rubbed her tummy again

"That's a Lahote in there" He laughed "And once we get somewhere comfortable we don't like to move out". Bella rolled her eyes at him

"Seriously Paul if baby doesn't come by the end of this week they will take me in and induce the labour" Bella pouted at him she was so determined to have this baby as naturally as possible with little or no outside interference. He kissed her again

"That's wolf jizz you have in there honey" he laughed as he stroked her tummy "Its magic stuff"

"Sure sure…" Bella sighed "But it's not like we don't make love very often we're at it like rabbits most of the time" she looked as if she were about to really start to fret. Paul went to get out of bed

"Call of nature baby" He murmured against her forehead "Can I get you anything?" Then he wished he hadn't said a word as he looked at Bella her lips curving up into a smile.

"Now come to think of it…" she smiled "I need pickles, and maybe but can you check the freezer on your way through…" Bella took a breath "Chocolate ice cream".

"Ice cream and pickles Bella really?" He queried looking a little queasy. She nodded enthusiastically

"And a large bag of Cheetos!" Bella sighed "I really like that cheesy taste." Paul looked at her horrified as he pulled on his cut offs. Jeez the guy at the 24 hour service station was gonna laugh till his sides hurt but he would do it …for her as always.

Paul had only been gone a few minutes when Bella felt the need to use the bathroom. She just made it in time before water trickled down her legs to form a puddle on the floor, then the first contraction swept in…

Baby Lahote was coming…

000

Paul stood at the counter fumbling for his wallet and he laid the keys to his truck down as he searched. The young guy behind the counter stood smiling as he looked at Pauls purchases he was used to him coming in at all times of the night…he shook his head a little pregnant women and their odd cravings never ceased to amaze him. His snapped out of his thoughts as Paul practically yelped and staggered back slightly rubbing a large had across is abdomen. Their eyes met for a fleeting second.

"Cancel that" Paul growled his features starting to change "I gotta go" he turned and ran from the store leaving the young guy staring after him in disbelief. He shook his head ."Seriously?" he sighed aloud "I thought the guys eyes looked yellow?" He poured himself a coffee maybe night shift wasn't for him after all.

Paul drove like a maniac back to La Push. Crashing into the kitchen he found Bella with her bag sitting at the table. Her hand lay across her swollen tummy and her eyes were closed

"Bella baby…" he practically growled "Has it … I mean I felt it…" Bella opened her eyes

"Yeah baby is on its way" she sighed a little "Contractions are getting closer I've timed them and I've made a bit of a mess in the bathroom"

"No problem" he gently reassured her "So I'd better call Sue then the clinic." She nodded as she closed her eyes again and together they panted through the contraction. Bella opened her eyes

"Are you…" she asked looking guilty

"Yeah…" Paul sighed "Seems like the great Spirits want me to be with you every step of the way babe."

He made the calls then loaded Bella into his truck. Placing a sweet kiss upon her cheek he smiled as he lovingly stroked her tummy. "Won't be long and we will finally find out what we are having babe" Bella nodded

"I'm so glad we decided not to be told. "She smiled at him then as another wave of pain swept across her abdomen she squeaked

"Shit that hurt…drive Lahote… _drive_ …"

 _ **AN: Oh dear somehow I have a feeling Paul is gonna be crying for pain relief lol**_

 _ **Were almost at the end….**_

 _ **Till next time mwah love you all xxx**_


	49. Baby Lahote arrives

**Disclaimer: All characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer but the plot is all mine!**

 _ **A/N: Thank you all for reading this story and leaving such kind reviews! So baby Lahote is about to make an appearance…one more Chapter and we will be done …hang on!**_

 _ **And now the story continues...**_

 **Chapter 49 – Baby Lahote arrives…**

"Paul Lahote!" Sue snapped at the shifter "Focus man, Bella needs you now more than ever". Paul shifted from foot to foot in response he didn't know what to do next and whatever he did it was bound to be wrong, had been so far. Sue sighed as she regained her composure, she spoke quietly

"Just help her control her breathing it will help with the contractions. Honestly you men are useless when it comes down to it." She rolled her eyes at him her patience wearing thin.

Lahote! "Bella joined in the tirade against the poor guy as he patted at her face with a damp rag he already felt way out of his depth. "If you wipe my face one more time with that rag I swear I'll get off this bed and fucking cut your hand off!" Pauls eyes widened in alarm as he let go of the damp rag moving to the relative safety of the end of the bed where he stood blowing air in time with Bella, her eyes locked on his. They both relaxed for the few minutes grace they would be allowed.

"They don't call it labour for nothing" Sue sighed "But you're doing well, both of you"

The beeping of the monitor signalled another contraction was coming and Paul's eyes snapped to the machine as he braced himself. Sue eyed him a smile pulling at the corners of her mouth. If every man suffered labour pains like poor Paul there would be fewer babies that's for sure she thought. Thankfully they were only an echo of what the poor girl was going through otherwise Lahote would have opted for the drugs a while ago. At one point he eyed the gas and air hopefully but Bella was adamant no drugs she was doing this on her own…

"Oooow ooow!" Bella yelled "You ever fucking come near me again Lahote and I swear to god I'll cut your fucking balls off myself." Paul nervously smiled at Sue as he winced at the shared pain of the contraction and fear for his manhood. He bravely reached out for Bella's hand…still huffing in time with her. Outside the pack snickered in unison.

"Bella baby…" he crooned as the pain subsided the relief palpable on his face

"Don't you fucking Bella baby me!" she whined "That's how I ended up like this in the first place!"

"Do they all cuss like that?" A chastened Paul asked Sue. Sue just nodded and smiled

"I'll give you fucking cussing you…you bastard!" Bella yelled "I'll use your wolf skin for a fucking rug!" Paul felt the wolf slink away in response he wanted to keep his fur. But she wasn't finished yet hell no… "Ooooow… Fuck, fuck, fuckerty fuck! Go away Paul!" She wailed at him" Followed by an "oooow, oooow that fucking hurts!"

Paul swallowed hard his heart dropped to his feet. He was being sent away, he felt utterly useless and totally responsible for her predicament. Bella met his worried eyes as she gripped his hand "Paul hold me…please." Paul breathed a sigh of relief as he wrapped a strong arm around her shoulders and softly kissed her temple "I'm sorry" She sighed as he pushed back some hair that had escaped her hair tie.

"You're doing so good Bella" he whispered "Almost there." Warm cinnamon brown eyes focused on his then as another contraction built she dug her nails into the shifter broad arm. He yelped both form the nails and the shared pain of the contraction. Sue snickered she only wished she could share this with other members of staff they'd never believe it. As the contraction subsided Bella breathed again in relief and released her death grip on Paul's arm.

The labour had been going for 8 hours now and truly Paul would rather have faced an army of vampires than this. Sure he'd been to all the prenatal classes but nothing had prepared him for the sight of his imprint in pain nor was he prepared for the damn imprint which snapped at him hard with each fucking contraction…he wasn't sure how much more he could take let alone how Bella was coping…

"I need to stand Sue… please." Bella squeaked

"Sure Bella" Sue replied "It will help baby come quicker too. Paul give her some support." The huge shape shifter gently helped Bella stand here was something he could finally do for her. He supported her under her arms as the instinct to bear down made Bella groan loudly. She buried her face into that warm caramel skin and inhaled deeply, she loved Pauls scent it reminded her of the forest and oh what she wouldn't give to be strolling in the cool forest right this minute. They stayed like that for a while as the contractions became stronger. Bella shifted around she was beginning to feel restless.

"It won't be long now Bella dear." Sue soothed "You're almost there."

Bella didn't know if she wanted to stand or sit or lie down. She felt a little panicky too and the pain was becoming almost unbearable. She cried out loudly begging Paul to help her "Please Paul!" she almost sobbed "Make it go away" then pleaded "I can't do this anymore" Pauls face contorted in pain if he could take it all away from her he would do so in a nano second but he felt completely helpless

All Bella's plans for a natural birth suddenly went out of the window "I need drugs Sue!" she cried "Please….now…" as another wave of pain hit her.

Sue just nodded a little she knew the signs the birth was imminent "I think you may be ready Bella let's get you back on the bed and I'll take a look". Paul gently lifted a groaning Bella and laid her down. "Yes just as I thought young lady "Sue smiled "You're ready to go… now we can get this show on the road" She turned and started to unpack some sterile equipment "You have done really well Bella standing has brought baby on"

Bella nodded slightly before a look of shock passed across her face "Sue!" she cried out "Sue I want to push!"

Sue and Bella worked in tandem as she panted and pushed as Sue guided her. Paul held her hand willing her on as Bella pushed with all her might

"Baby's head is appearing Bella keep going" Sue encouraged. Paul stood up to take a look and wished he hadn't as the baby's head crowned… he looked visibly paler, his eyes wide.

"Don't you pass out on me Lahote!" Sue snapped at him "If you think you're gonna fall get outside". Even without wolf hearing the sound of laughter from the pack waiting outside filtered into the room. That jolted Paul back into the present. Sue beckoned him to stand with her…

"Focus Lahote!" Sue instructed "Take Bella's foot and give the girl some leverage "That's right Bella" she encouraged "Almost there… one good push and the head will come out" Bella closed her eyes and pushed with all her might "Good girl "Sue encouraged "Just one more "

"You can do it babe…I love you "Paul added as he stood in awe of what was taking place. The baby's head was now in sight and a mass of jet black hair could clearly be seen. With one last push and pull by Sue baby Lahote made an entrance into the world, screaming with all its might. In that single moment Paul felt a pull to the child almost comparable to an imprint his need to protect over riding everything else. " _Mine_ growled the wolf _pup_.

He really couldn't help it but he growled as Sue placed the wriggling baby onto Bella's stomach and handed him the scissors

"Cut the cord daddy" Sue softly instructed ignoring the growls she was used to all that nonsense as she called it. Paul hesitated then took the scissors and cut where Sue showed him. "Congratulations you have a daughter!" she smiled but all his focus was on the baby he needed to make sure it was ok and then he shifted to Bella who shyly smiled up at him tears in her eyes as she snuggled their baby. He gently placed a kiss upon her cheek and on the top of their baby's soft head.

"Love you Bella so much" he whispered a stray tear was falling down his face and Bella softly wiped it away

"Love you Paul" she smiled then added "I'm sorry for what I said ...you know…during…" she didn't get to finish as he placed a hot kiss on those soft pink lips of hers. She reached out and tenderly stroked the side of his jaw and he lent into her hand in that lupine way. The wolf was near she had seen the yellow tinges to the hazel iris of Pauls eyes.

"I'm not surprised" he murmured "You were so strong and brave I'm so very proud of you baby."

"Paul…" Sue spoke carefully she had also seen the signs of the wolf "I'm going to take baby and clean her up ok" She reached to take the baby only to be met with a snarl and a large possessive hand covering its body…

"Paul please…" Bella gently requested "Its ok honey Sue just needs to clean her up and make sure everything is ok." He withdrew his hand but followed Sue closely watching her every move. When she had finished Sue weighed the baby "Oh my!" She called out from the other side of the room "Nice weight 8lbs exactly Bella well done!" Sue turned and almost walked into Paul. She sighed loudly then placed the baby in his arms "Go settle yourself in that chair" she instructed "Whilst I attend to Bella"

Cradling the baby close to his bare chest Paul did as he was told. He couldn't take his eyes of his daughter half bewildered and half in awe at what he and Bella had created. He whispered to her in Quileute as he raised her up to face level and allowed the wolf to snuffle her to commit her scent to memory.

Exhausted, Bella lay back against the pillows as Sue fussed around her. She too could hardly take her eyes off the baby but she also could not get enough of the sight of Paul lovingly holding their daughter. She looked so small in his huge hands. His face was a mixture of pride and love. She caught his gaze and mouthed I love you.

"Thank you" he murmured

"What for?" She replied

"For taking a chance loving me and giving me this precious little one" he placed a small kiss upon the baby's head

"Made with love Paul" Bella smiled at him "Can you believe that? She's living proof of our love" he winked at her in response

"Do you have a name for her?" Sue asked. Bella nodded

"Yes and it was all Paul's idea too" she smiled lovingly at him "Go on Paul tell Sue the name of our daughter"

"Lily-Rose Lahote" Paul proudly announced "Named after her Mommy's favourite flowers". Sue sighed as she struggled not to cry

"Well that's just beautiful Paul" She smiled as she took in the scene. Part of her heart clenched at the sight of him with Bella and their daughter. After everything he had been through Sue was thankful that the small unloved little boy had grown into a good man and with a family of his own now...he more than anyone deserved it. "I'll go tell the crowd outside that all is well" she laughed. Paul nodded before returning his gaze to his daughter…he was totally smitten with this tiny scrap of humanity.

He gently handed Lily-Rose to Bella and with Sue's help the baby began to feed. "I'll tell Charlie another 10 minutes then he can come in" Sue smiled then closed the door behind her. Paul watched the baby feeding his wolf purring in delight their mate was a good mom; the baby would be well fed.

A knock at the door signalled Charlie was desperate to come in and he poked his head around the door

"Okay for a little visit?" He smiled as Bella nodded enthusiastically proudly holding her baby daughter. Charlie moved closer and Bella placed the sleeping babe in his arms.

"Lily-Rose Lahote Dad" Bella smiled as he looked in awe her little head full of ebony black hair, her skin a pale shade of caramel

"She's beautiful Bella, you two sure make beautiful babies" Charlie sounded a little choked as he held his grand -daughter. Where had time gone he wondered to himself? Wasn't it only yesterday that he had been holding Bella like this? His moustache twitched a little he was becoming rather emotional. "She has your nose and lips but…" and his eyes snapped to Paul "She's her father's daughter alright look at all that hair! Then added "Congratulation's son or should that now be daddy?" Paul literally glowed with pride and the wolf preened in response. The door opened and Sue appeared with a cup of tea in hand for Bella

"The pack are getting edgy Paul" she smiled at him. He nodded

"Give it another 5 minutes then let them in" Bella called.

Charlie softly kissed the top of the baby's head then handed her over to Paul before stooping and placing a kiss upon Bella's cheek "I've got to get back to the station" he sighed "But I'll call round tomorrow if that's ok?" Bella nodded

"Yeah we'd like that Dad" She smiled up at him.

As Charlie stepped out Jacob poked his head around the door that brilliant smile of his lit up his face

"Can we come in?" He asked

"Sure sure" Bella replied

Jacob, and the pack crowded into the room all desperate to see the latest member… baby Lahote.

"Congratulations man" Jacob enthusiastically slapped the huge shifter on the back before dropping a kiss upon Bella's fore head. The rest of the pack followed suit. Paul took the baby from Bella and proudly showed her to his brothers

"Our daughter Lily – Rose Lahote" he smiled as the pack came closer their wolves committing her scent to memory. No one other than Charlie got to hold Lily-Rose that day…Paul sat in the chair next to Bella possessively holding her and each wolf instinctively knew not to touch…not if they valued their hands anyways. When everyone was finally chased from the room by Sue, Bella and Paul watched their tiny daughter with awe. They couldn't wait to take her home…they were now a family of three…

000.

A few days later Bella got ready for bed and wandered back to the bedroom. As she peeped around the door she could hear Paul quietly talking to their daughter in Quileute as she lay sleeping on his massive chest. His eyes were closed and his chest hummed the wolf absolutely ecstatic. Her breath hitched as she remembered the first time she had come into Pauls bedroom how it had felt unused, unloved.

 _How things had changed_ _in less than a year…_

She softly padded over to the huge wooden bed; snagging her mobile she quickly took a photo. Paul opened those beautiful hazel eyes of his and yawned. The baby moved a little before snuggling against his heat

"What?" he asked as he took in her expression

"You…" Bella sighed "You're gonna spoil her you know that don't you" Bella rolled her eyes as she climbed into the enormous bed. He lifted one arm and she snuggled up beside him. He looked at her curiosity in his eyes as Bella laughed "Come on Paul admit it you're totally obsessed with our daughter you've hardly put her down since she was born no one else gets a look in she's a total daddy's girl" he raised his eyebrows, then leaned over and softly kissed her on the lips and chuckled.

What Bella had said was true and he knew it. His three day old daughter had him wrapped around her little finger and god help anyone who tried to take her. He was already planning in his head how to keep all the boys away who would come calling one day. The baby shifted again in her sleep and made little noises of contentment as Paul kissed her head, his chest rumbled the wolf satisfied.

"Yeah I know…" he whispered to Bella as she rolled her eyes again "I can't help it she's just so small and fragile and…"

"She's beautiful isn't she?" Bella whispered still in awe like Paul as the baby grabbed her pinkie finger.

"Just like her mommy" He whispered back "I just can't believe she's here...that you are here." Then with a twinkle in his eye he asked

"How do you feel?"

"Tired…" Came the reply

"So you're not interested in trying for baby number two? Lily-Rose needs a brother" Bella's eyes snapped to his and she was about to say something when she saw him laugh.

"Maybe not right now…" she sighed as she kissed his jaw "But I think it's on the agenda don't you? He nodded

"And to think I was so set against all this" he sighed again as he kissed Bella's plump lips. "My two favourite girls in my bed" he chuckled "What more can a man want?"

"A new outfit for our wedding" Bella sighed she was getting sleepy and in a few hours Lily-Rose would be demanding to be fed…again

"Can't wait until you are my wife" Paul chuckled softly but Bella was already sleeping. For the first time in a long while Paul was truly content with his life and he silently thanked the Great Spirits for their blessings.

 _ **A/N I know some of you were hoping for a boy and I nearly went there but I wondered how such a guy as Paul would deal with a small baby girl…over protective? Hell yeah! I'd expect nothing else from him so I went with a baby girl…hope you're not too disappointed!**_

 _ **I had fun putting Paul in the labour room and feeling some of that pain! Well we are almost at the end now…last Chapter and a wedding coming up…it's been fab!**_

 _ **Till next time xxxx**_


	50. A Perfect End

**Disclaimer: All characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer but the plot is all mine!**

 _ **A/N: Thank you all for reading this story and leaving such kind reviews! So here we are the final chapter! It's a bit long but it would have been cruel to cut it in half. Please listen to Ed Sheeran's Perfect it could have been written to accompany this chapter (I wish!) Love you all xxx**_

 _ **And now the story continues...**_

 **Chapter 50 – A Perfect End…..**

The baby slept in their bedroom for the first few weeks after her birth as Paul didn't like to let her out of his sight. It was a wolf thing apparently and fortunately Jacob gave him time off patrols so the little family could bond. But after the first week and a weekend visit from Renee Bella was desperate for some alone time with Lily-Rose, although she loved Paul being around his need to protect both his imprint and pup was practically driving her nuts. Fortunately Jacob listened to her pleas and aided by Embry managed to drag him away for a few hours just to run wolf and give the girl a break. Jacob laughed about it with Bella later saying he almost had to Alpha order Paul from returning, his wolf was so agitated that their imprint and pup were alone in the house.

Six weeks later and things were starting to get back into a normal pattern… well as normal as they could be for a group of young men who shifted into a pack of big hulking wolves. Sam was gradually eased back into the pack by Jacob the new born battle having settled any dispute they all had. Emily had also started to call for coffee mornings with Bella and the two girls eagerly exchanged baby talk. Bella had missed the quiet wisdom of her friend and after all if it hadn't been for Emily maybe she and Paul may never have got together… Lahote as she well knew could be one hell of a stubborn ass.

Angela was progressing nicely with her pregnancy and would deliver just before Paul and Bella's wedding. Given Paul's experience with the birth of Lily-Rose Quil wasn't exactly looking forward to the labour. That particular link hadn't happened with Sam and Emily so the pack assumed it would only affect some imprinted couples. Unfortunately it looked as though it would happen to Quil and Angela as Quil had already suffered with morning sickness so much so that Jacob had to take him off early morning patrol as he spent most of it crawling under the nearest bush as the guys flooded his mind with pictures of bacon and frying eggs. If that hadn't been bad enough Paul relentlessly teased him with images of Bella's labour and how the imprint snapped at him with each contraction

As a result Quil _really_ hoped Angela would choose drugs over a natural birth or at the very least it would be over and done within a few hours…

As the Lahotes had the largest kitchen the pack took to using it for meetings. Paul hardly went anywhere without Lily-Rose so it made sense to meet at his house. To be honest they were all just as bad. Bella would come back from a food shopping trip to find them in her kitchen passing the baby around whilst they discussed pack business. The baby was never put down not even to sleep, one of the pack would always have her and Bella despaired that Lily-Rose would ever learn to crawl let alone walk.

Besides her daddy, Uncle Jake was the worst offender he adored the little girl who would watch him with her big warm cinnamon brown eyes as he organised patrols or discussed vampire activity. He had always found it hard to say no to Bella and it looked like her daughter would be no different…

But one important thing had changed for sure… lazy morning sex or even whole days in bed were now out of the question with a baby! Paul and Bella found themselves grabbing intimate time where they could...

Paul lovingly stroked Bella's thigh as he pressed up behind her it was way before dawn on a Saturday and he had just returned from a long night patrol. Lily-Rose was not due a feed for another hour or two and was sleeping soundly in her crib in her little nursery room. He knew because driven by wolf instincts he had checked before climbing into bed himself. Bella moaned a little caught somewhere between sleep and arousal. She turned to face him and he pulled her up and onto his firm body as his hands moved slowly up her back and back around her perfect peachy ass. His hot lips found hers and he kissed her slow and sweet so full of promise like dark chocolate…

"Mmmm…" Bella sighed a little before Paul begged entry to her mouth nipping at her full bottom lip. The smell of the forest after the rain and that spicy musky odour that was all so Paul filled her senses. "You smell so good" she mumbled as his hand moved into her hair something she absolutely adored and he knew it. Paul loved her hair long and she had let it grow so it was way past her waist now. His hot mouth moved slowly along her jaw and down her neck and Bella stretched out luxuriantly as she awakened to his touch. He nibbled along her shoulder before sucking and nipping his mark.

"You smell really good too baby…" Paul smiled against her skin then added "You did go to see Sue right?" Bella nodded against his shoulder before answering

"Yeah yesterday why…? She yawned still a little sleepy

"Coz you're fertile baby…" he chucked low "Have been for the last couple of days…" He added "That's why I can't keep my hands off of you, its driving the wolf nuts"

"Humph…" Bella replied suddenly waking. "I think I've done my bit for the pack for now ..." Then slyly added "Maybe you should cover it...you know just to be on the safe side" One thing all the guys hated was condoms, the wolf showed off something chronic when they did use one. Paul frowned in response then gently kissed his mark again…

"I'll just be extra careful I can manage that" He replied nibbling his mark a little. Bella just chuckled in response.

"You may have iron control over most things in your life but where that is concerned you know that's a lost battle." She rolled over onto her back pulling him with her. "I'm covered ok…Sue says everything is fine so…" she whispered as she kissed him lightly on the lips "Make love to me Wolf boy it's been so long…" That was all the encouragement Paul needed to hear as he covered her mouth with his own.

"You're so beautiful and all mine" he whispered in her ear as his right hand gently stroked her breast before his hot mouth followed, sucking her nipple into a hard peak. His other hand travelled down over her stomach to stroke her thigh. Bella moaned loudly in response to his touch it had been days since they had last found the time to be intimate and even then they hadn't gone the whole way not until Sue had checked her over. Now she was as desperate for Paul as he was for her…

"I've been thinking about you all patrol" he breathed "What I was gonna do when I got back"

"Which of your poor brothers had to put up with that…?" She smiled against his jaw before rubbing her face along his skin she loved the scrape of his morning stubble.

"Jared…" he laughed low and sexy "Poor guy… Kim's so not in the mood right now what with morning sickness" Before Bella could utter a single word of reply her attention was elsewhere as his hot mouth travelled down her neck and as he nipped her soft skin chill bumps rose in his wake sending a million sensations to that secret place where desire pooled with a need only he could ease.

Her hands travelled over his firm abs and taught stomach… _god he was gorgeous_ Bella thought _and all mine_ part of her still couldn't believe he had imprinted on _her_. Sensing her need was as great as his Paul wasted no time in settling himself between her legs slipping into her with ease…this wasn't gonna last long for either of them…

"Always so wet for me baby…" he whispered then added "Are you okay… is this good for you?" as he tentatively thrust a little deeper always so protective… so loving….

"Mmmm harder Paul…" Bella sighed as she met him thrust for thrust grabbing hold of that pert backside of his pulling him closer…deeper. He chuckled a little in response

"So demanding…" he rumbled as he kissed her deeply both of them moaning into that dark chocolate kiss as waves of pleasure swept through their bodies. "Mine…" Paul growled as his own orgasm peaked and he bit his mark sending Bella spiralling out of control as her own orgasm hit her like an electrical current she jerked hard as he held her tight against his own sweat slicked body. He pulled her on top of him as he rolled them both over still joined together their breathing the only sound in the still of the pre-dawn day. Paul kissed her sweetly on the lips

"Love you so much Bella" He sighed.

"Mmm love you…" Bella mumbled her body felt like Jell-O damn she had needed that and knew he did too. It had been hard these last few days the pull of the imprint was still strong one baby obviously did not satisfy the great spirits! Paul doodled with one finger upon the soft skin of her back as she snuggled against him. He really smelt divine and the taste of him lingered upon her swollen lips. Desire was building again once was never enough with Paul. He couldn't help but smell her arousal and mixed with the potent scent of fertility he was just about to suggest another round when a small cry broke the silence…

"Your daughter is awake" Bella smiled up at him as he pulled away rolling his eyes.

"Yeah so it would seem" he sighed "I didn't think we were that noisy either" Bella blushed in response she knew she was a wailer and loud too. He placed a quick kiss on Bella's pink lips before getting up "But she seems to know every time we get a little too close for her liking" he called from the doorway on his way to Lily-Rose.

"It's her wolf gene" Bella laughed "Great hearing…gets it from her daddy" she heard him chuckle in response to her teasing before he started to console Lily-Rose

By the time Bella got back from the bathroom Paul was snuggled in bed with their daughter. She settled in beside him and took the baby so she could feed her. Paul watched his child feed it made him happy and the wolf content.

"You do remember I'm going to Port Angeles with the girls today and I've left enough milk for Lily-rose in the freezer" Bella grinned at Paul before leaning over and kissing him lightly on his hot lips. "So you might not be able to catch up on sleep to compensate for last night's patrol." He rolled his eyes in response.

"We'll be fine Bella…" He yawned a little "The pack are coming over for lunch maybe Quil can baby sit after the meeting you know get some practice in for his own pup whilst I take a nap" Bella raised her eyebrows in response she loved Quil and knew Angela adored him but goodness knows where he would take Lily-Rose or what he might feed her if left to his own devices. Before she could utter a single word of protest Paul chuckled

"It's okay really it is Bella besides do you really think Jake would let Quil take the baby… I mean come on…" He made puppy dog eyes at her

"You know I can't resist that look" Bella sighed

"Well maybe if Lily-Rose is full…?" he wiggled his eyebrows " By my reckoning we have a little time before you need to get ready" But as if she knew what her parents were planning Lily-Rose loudly cried right on cue…

"Wind…" Bella sighed as she got up with the baby "Looks like its just beauty sleep for you Lahote…and on your own too."

000

Bella and the girls had been eagerly planning her wedding which was now just over 2 months away. It was going to be held on the first Saturday in September late afternoon on the beach and Billy would preside. A simple affair attended by close family members, friends and of course the pack. As an imprint, in the eyes of the Council she was already considered Paul's wife but the ceremony would make Charlie and Renee happy. Besides Paul and Bella wanted the ceremony themselves as a public declaration of their love.

Bella had spent ages on the internet trying to decide on a dress but just couldn't seem to make a decision. She jumped from short and floaty to long and straight, cotton fabric to lace to satin sheath dresses. But nothing appealed… not a single dress said _pick me_. Most bridal dresses were either too blingy for Bella's simple tastes… all beading and sequins… yuk she had thought and then there was the colour. She didn't see herself marrying in traditional white her complexion was far too pale and shades like oyster far too dark. As she heard Emily's car pull up onto her drive her last thought before she grabbed her bag and keys was… _cream_ …yeah maybe _cream…_

Bella quietly closed the front door having whispered good bye to Paul earlier to avoid waking the baby sprawled on his chest. Emily and the girls grinned at her as she approached the Uley SUV. It had been a long time since they had spent some time together away from their wolves and babies. In fact the last time was for a similar trip for Emily. Bella's breath hitched a little as she remembered the book shop. Claire caught her eyes and smiled motioning to the seat next to her and Bella pushed aside all thoughts of vampires. Today was going to be fun.

The bridal department in the second department store looked more promising than the last and they had an exciting array of veils, shoes and other accessories. The girls eagerly scanned the rails trying to outdo each other by coming up with the _ideal_ Bella wedding dress. Leah who had joined them in Port Angeles having started her nursing course, trailed miserably behind them wondering why on earth she had accepted Bella's request to be her only bride's maid. Everything looked full of lace and satin and just well too much frill going on for a she wolf. She looked in horror at the white satin peep toe with the six inch heels and diamante trim that Kim eagerly showed her.

Bella took some of the offerings to a dressing room and immediately discarded two, far too much material she chuckled to herself I'll look like one of those fancy toilet roll covers beloved by little old ladies everywhere. With the assistants help she pulled on a satin sheath dress and walked out to the waiting girls.

They all cooed their approval as Bella stood on the tiny podium. "You are so lucky" Emily sighed "The baby weight has dropped off fast." She looked at her own shape in the full length mirror" I just can't seem to shift the weight from my hips and it's been months now"

Bella looked at Angela who sat looking rather glum. At the rate my stomach is expanding Angela thought I will need to borrow a tepee to fit me. Fortunately the wedding was way after her due date and but it would mean a last minute dash to get something to wear. She really, really hoped she might be like Bella but somehow she just knew she was gonna be an Emily.

Much to Bella's relief Jessica pulled Ange close she could read her like a book. Not yet pregnant herself she and Embry were enjoying all the practice they could get. Maybe next year or the year after plenty of time given the fact her mother was already planning the biggest wedding to have graced Forks in a long while. The pack had laughed long and hard when Embry's future Mom in law had suggested top hats and tails too having seen a big English wedding in some crazy box set period drama.

Kim sat with tears in her eyes, she just thought Bella looked beautiful in every dress she had tried on but then again in the early stages of pregnancy herself she was so hormonal if Bella had worn a sack she would have shed a tear and waxed lyrical on how beautiful Bella looked…

Standing to one side young Claire quietly watched the girls feeling a little left out as she and Jacob had agreed she would graduate and maybe consider college before marrying. Bella of course noticed and grabbing her hand between dress changes asked if she would help with finding an outfit for Lily-Rose. Claire's face lit up and she immediately offered to carry the baby during the ceremony which Bella gratefully accepted.

Meanwhile Leah was forced to parade in a myriad of colours and designs. Her face set in a permanent scowl she terrified the poor assistants who nervously helped the beautiful girl whilst wondering what it was that possessed the bride to choose her above one of the other girls who were so patently enjoying the occasion. Little did they know what the two girls had endured and how they had bonded. Bella and the Leah now had a link that even near death could not sever.

As the day wore on Bella began to despair that she would ever find a dress and began to consider maybe going to Seattle when her eyes alighted upon a dress held by one of the older assistants.

"Maybe this is for you dear?" She began to lift the plastic covering "Someone as beautiful as you needs no extra frosting" Bella smiled at her as her eyes drifted over the pale cream confection. No extra beading sparkles or frills…maybe...just maybe…

"Would you like to try it on" the woman asked Bella nodded "Then come this way" the girls were too busy fussing around poor Leah to notice Bella slip away.

Bella's hand rose to her throat as she gasped at the image reflected back in the full length mirror. She glanced wide eyed at the assistant who nodded sagely

"Told you" she smiled "No extra frills why over ice the cake when you're as pretty as a picture". Bella's eyes returned to the mirror she felt butterflies take flight in her tummy …this was it… this was _her_ dress.

As Bella walked back to the girls their chatter stopped as each turned to look at the dress…

"Say that's the one…" Leah gasped much to the surprise of the others "You look stunning…"

"Yes!" chorused the other girls excitedly

"That's the dress Bella" Emily laughed "Paul won't know what's hit him when he sees you wearing that". Bella nodded a little shyly

"This is it…" she smiled in return "It's _perfect_."

"May I make another suggestion?" the same shop assistant stepped forward with yet another plastic covered dress "For the bride's maid…" Bella nodded as Leah followed the assistant to the fitting room. When she returned the girls gasped again

"Oh my Leah…" Emily sighed "You look absolutely beautiful." Leah stood on the tiny podium stunned at her reflection in the mirror. The dress was made of silk taffeta with a long skirt in orange and a hot fuchsia pink strapless bodice. Next to Leah's dark skin the effect was absolutely stunning. Bella clapped her hands together

"Do you like it?" She asked a little wary. Leah nodded unable to drag her eyes away from the mirror. It had been a long time since Leah liked what she saw in her reflection. "Then it's settled we'll take both." Thank god Charlie and Renee were footing the bill for the outfits she thought as Claire chose that moment to produce the most beautiful frilly dress for Lily-Rose.

"Would you like to see shoes and accessories?" Another assistant enquired. Leah and Bella looked at each other

"No" they replied in unison

"Bare feet?" Leah asked

"Of course…if you don't mind" Bella laughed

"With your fabled inability to balance and a sandy beach…" Leah looked mock horrified "I think it's the right choice" She winked at Bella as the assistant stood speechless

"I'm not sure about a veil though…" Bella added

"Oh you just leave that to Mom and me." Leah whispered low "We have something up our sleeve and Quileute too you're gonna love it." Bella nodded eagerly she was really excited about the wedding now…

000

Angela and Quil had welcomed a son at the end of July who was proudly named Quil Atera the Sixth. The labour had been reasonably short and much to Quil's relief not too painful but that may have been due to his over use of the gas and air. Angela had managed a drug free labour Quil high on the gas looked like he had been on a three day alcohol soaked bender and hardly able to string together a coherent sentence. When asked if they would be adding to the family Quil had slurred he thought Six was enough for anyone which had terrified poor Angela until they realised he meant the new baby…he obviously didn't do pain very well at all much to the amusement of the pack.

As the wedding drew near the girls had managed to surprise Bella with a bachelorette party at Emily's house. It wasn't quite the crazy affair that had been Emily's own party with a dancing Quil but considering the guys had practically banned the girl's form ever partying on the Rez again; most of them were nursing massive hangovers for the next two days at least which signalled it was a success.

On the Friday before the wedding everything was finally coming together. Renee was due to fly in that morning and last minute catering was put into place under the watchful eye of Emily. The pack busied themselves with transforming the beach into a magical wedding venue and Bella was most certainly not allowed to peek, effectively banned from anywhere nearby.

When Renee had finally seen the bridal dress she shrieked so loud the pack heard her from miles away

"Baby girl!" She had cried tears rolling down her face "That is absolutely perfect… it's so you" Renee lifted the chiffon and watched it elegantly fall back into place the small train adding that extra touch of sophistication. She held Bella tight "You're happy baby girl?" she enquired as Bella nodded

"Yes Mom Paul is everything I could have ever wished for and I love him so much." Renee nodded in approval

"I know" she sighed "I saw what was between you the first time I met him. He's a good man" then she smiled wickedly "Besides he's truly gorgeous Bella must have loads of stamina from what I can see and a girl would be a fool to let _him_ get away" Bella rolled her eyes at her mother. The woman would never grow up no matter that her age should suggest otherwise "I see his friends are just as gorgeous too" Renee added as she fanned herself with her hand "I mean what are they feeding those guys…the size of them Bella…"

 _Dear god_ Bella thought as she tried to stay calm as Renee chattered on, please let Phil control her on the day…

The guys had decided to keep their outfits casual but not so casual that they would wear cut-offs which secretly they all would have preferred. Paul knew Bella and Leah would have had their skins for a rug if they even tried that one. Instead they opted for beige pants and plain white shirts… no shoes of course! Jacob would be best man Embry and Quil would also stand with Paul.

Charlie had been so relieved when he found out the dress code he had dreaded his little girl would want some sort of formal attire a tux being his idea of an absolute nightmare. He did wonder about giving his daughter away wearing his cop uniform but when Sue found out she almost pitched a fit and after what felt like a never ending torturous shopping expedition he matched the guys!

000

That night Bella lay in their massive bed all alone as was tradition. Renee had packed Paul off to stay with Jacob for the night and Emily had taken Lily-Rose to give Bella a good night's rest. She tossed and turned unable to sleep without the comfort of her huge shape shifter. It had been a glorious day in La Push and was set to be so for the remainder of the weekend.

The night air was warm and humid and Bella had opened all the windows which was just what Paul had hoped she would do as he nimbly climbed up and hopped into the room without making a sound. He'd easily given Quil the slip when Jake had been called out to pick Billy up from an Elders meeting. Jake would make Quil pay when he returned and it became evident that Paul was gone especially after they had promised Sue and Leah to keep an eye on him, but Paul needed to see Bella he hated being away from her even for one night…

He quietly crossed the bedroom floor and slid into the bed spooning Bella from behind. She sighed deeply as he kissed her neck his strong arms wrapping around her body. "You're not supposed to be here" she whispered breathing in his musky scent her body tingling in response. He chuckled low in the darkness…

"How can I sleep knowing you are here alone in our bed…"He snuffled around her ear sending a million chill bumps exploding shivery sensations down her left side as she moaned against him "See…" He whispered seductively "I can feel and smell you miss me too…" He kissed her deeply with dark chocolate kisses that always led to so much more and Bella unable to resist begged him for more…

 _And that was when the light went on…_

"Hold it right there Casanova!" Bella blinked temporarily blinded by the light but she knew the voice "Are you going to leave of your own accord or shall I call our esteemed Alpha" Leah meant business and her foot was tapping the floor as she spoke.

Paul looked a little sheepish caught red handed with his own imprint. He placed another kiss on Bella's all too willing lips before nimbly jumping out of the bed and heading for the open window. "Till tomorrow baby..."He crooned from the edge of the window before jumping out. Leah ran over and leaning out of the window called after him

"Don't even think about coming back Lahote I'm sleeping with Bella tonight." A howl was heard in the distance followed by another "Whoops" Leah chuckled "Jakes on his case he'd better watch his furry ass" Bella sat up straight her eyes wide "He'll be fine Bella honest what are they gonna do chase him to Canada?" Bella swallowed hard praying …Jake wouldn't dare…would he…?

Seeing the look on Bella's face Leah made her way over to the bed. "I'm joking Bella honestly Paul hasn't done anything wrong but he did promise to stay away so you can get your beauty sleep…look I can stay with you if you like, last night of freedom and all that?" Bella nodded as Leah lay down on the bed "Besides I have something to share..."

"Go on…" Bella replied "I'm all ears" She was desperate to stop thinking about Paul her body still tingling from his touch, left alone she'd probably try to text him…damn it she'd drive over to Jakes given the chance…

"Well um…" and for the first time since Bella had met her Leah was stumbling over her words "Can I bring a plus one tomorrow?" She smiled slightly before lowering her eyes rather demurely

"Of course you can" Bella replied she was really intrigued now and it could mean only one thing

"I've met someone" Leah smiled shyly "He's a veterinary student of all things…" she rolled her eyes as she said it knowing how much the pack would tease her when they found out "He's agreed to come over for the reception if that's okay with you and Paul. I know it's a bit late to be asking but…" Before Leah could say another word Bella grabbed both her hands

"Oh I'm so pleased for you Leah" Bella gushed as Leah frowned a little" Of course its okay Emily will have over catered you know the pack and their bottomless stomachs"

"Its early days yet Bella…" she almost growled "We've only just met"

"No I know that…" Bella giggled "It's just you so deserve to be taken out and spoiled a little." Leah smiled back in return

"Yeah I know…" she sighed "It's been ages …well since Sam anyways" she looked away both girls were not going to utter Paul's name not now it was in the past.

"Tell me about him" Bella pressed "I want to know who I'll be looking out for" Both girls lay back on their pillows

"He's tall really tall and dark and handsome…" Leah giggled like a school girl. "Same age as me and Native American too" Bella listened to her friend and her heart just sang. Leah looked so carefree as she spoke things were at last moving in the right direction, gone was the embittered harpy in her place was the girl Leah was always meant to be. The girls chatted for a while longer before Bella fell into a deep sleep. Before she knew it the sun was shining through the window and Leah had gone.

Bella rolled over and yawned she went to snag her mobile from the night stand when something caught her eye…

 _Her wedding dress was hanging from the top of the wardrobe door l_

Leah must have placed it there and…then it hit her…

 _Today she was getting married_ … _to the love of her life…_

000

Bella sat in front of the mirror in her bedroom as Sue and Leah fussed around her. She had not been able to decide how to wear her hair… up or down…curly or straight…veil or flowers but Sue and Leah promised they had something special in mind that would really please Paul so she put her trust in them. There was a knock at the bedroom door and Renee entered carrying a huge box of fresh flowers. Bella watched with wide eyes as her mother pulled out a small but beautiful hand tied bouquet of Lilly of the Valley and huge blousy deep pink roses interspersed with vibrant deep orange gerbera. Renee had insisted on being responsible for the flowers and Bella wanted to give her something to do so she had given in…

"Oh Mom!" Bella cried "They are absolutely perfect!"

"I'm so pleased that you are happy baby girl" Her mother replied relief written all over her face "But I'll be honest I asked for Paul's advice" Bella had tears in her eyes as her mother embraced her in a warm hug "That young man…" Renee added a wobble in her voice "He know's you so well Bella you are gonna be so happy". Bella nodded she missed him already and it had only been hours since he had sneaked into their room last night

"I know Mom…I know" but Bella's curiosity was taken by the other flowers she could see in the box "I thought the flowers for Paul and the guys had gone to Jakes"

"These are not for the guy's baby girl" Renee replied smiling

"No they are for you…" Leah answered form the other side of the room "Along with these" and in Leah's hands were the most gorgeous feathers and beads. Bella looked at both women a puzzled look upon her face

"For your hair Bella" Sue smiled into the mirror "Just a little native touch" Bella nodded as Sue began to brush her long hair and divide it into sections to braid…

000

Renee was almost in tears as she stood in front of Bella "You look stunning Bella" she whispered "My baby girl all grown up with her own baby girl and about to get married" Charlie coughed a little he didn't do emotion very well himself without trying to deal with his ex-wife on the verge of weeping. He shuffled nervously from foot to foot as he waited by the door.

"You'll ruin your makeup mom" Bella smiled and that pulled Renee up, suddenly feeling her age she grabbed onto the life line like a drowning man.

"Yes you're right baby girl and Phil will expect me to be immaculate as I always am" Renee replied smoothing down her dress as she spoke. Charlie stood behind Renee and winked at Bella before speaking

"Have you given Bella our present he murmured? Renee looked momentarily startled

"What...um ...oh yes...this is for you Bella from your father and me" Renee produced a small white box from her clutch bag and placed it into Bella's trembling hand. Big warm cinnamon brown eyes looked up at her parents wide in disbelief that they had gotten together to give her this gift…

"Oh my…!" Bella gasped. Inside the box lay a pair of silver earrings inlaid with tiny sapphires "They're beautiful thank you so much" she didn't know what else to say she was so touched

"They were grandma Swans…" Charlie murmured "The sapphires are from her favourite hair combs but who wears such thing's these days" then he smiled "Or so I am told…"

"So we had them made into a pair of earrings" Renee added

"I just love them!" Bella cried holding the box against her chest "Thank you so much I will treasure them always." Bella looked a little teary eyed herself as Charlie cleared his throat gain

"Time to go Bells" He smiled as Renee lightly squeezed her hand

"I'll see you on the beach…" Renee called as she disappeared from view.

Charlie stood there taking in the vision of beauty that was his daughter. Both of them took a much needed deep breath…

"You look beautiful Bells" Charlie sighed "So grown up…"

"You're looking rather handsome yourself dad" Bella laughed in reply then she reached out and hugged him "Love you dad so much…" Charlie blinked once then twice as he reined in his emotions…

"Love you Bells" He whispered as he hugged his _little girl_ one more time soon shed be a married woman "Always have and always will…" Both of them pulled back at the same time blushing simultaneously…

"I have one more present" Charlie smiled as he pulled a small blue box from his pocket

"Dad!" Bella cried "You've given me enough." Charlie just laughed shaking his head

"No this is from your husband to be" Charlie placed the box in her hand just as Sue popped her head around the door. Inside the box was a small silver bracelet interspersed with turquoise beads and as Bella held it up a small silver wolf dangled from the fine silver chain" Tears filled her eyes "Paul …" she whispered how she loved that man…

"Your first piece of Native American jewellery" Sue smiled "The first of many pieces I'm sure" She helped Bella put the bracelet on before hurrying out the door "See you both soon" she called

"Ready…?" Charlie asked

"Yes …." She simply replied

000

Paul was standing nervously on the beach everything was ready, people assembled….

 _She was late…_

With his hands in his pockets he kicked at the sand with his bare feet…What if she had changed her mind? He wouldn't blame her maybe she preferred to keep her options open…The wolf was pacing too…if he carried on worrying he would have to excuse himself and go phase… Jacob sighed as he bumped his shoulder in that lupine way that satisfied their pack need to connect.

"Calm down Paul" he whispered "She's coming all brides turn up late it's their prerogative". Paul nodded in reply he knew deep down she would come but a little part of him still didn't believe he deserved her…

Paul straightened up as he saw Renee slipping onto her seat… Bella would be arriving soon. His eyes drifted to Claire who held Lily-Rose the baby was safe; his wolf satisfied that their Alphas mate held her. Then as if out of nowhere Leah appeared and everyone gasped she looked stunning. The dress looked superb and her black hair was braided and adorned with two huge blowsy vivid pink roses. She walked with pride to her place at the front winking at Paul… but his eyes were drawn to the back…the imprint was prickling…

 _And then …she was there…_

 _A vision in cream and chiffon floating down the makeshift aisle edged with sea shells towards him…_

"Don't let me fall dad…" Bella whispered "Not with everyone watching"

"Not now…" Charlie replied "Not ever". All eyes were on the bride as she walked to where Paul was standing.

Paul somehow managed not to let his bottom jaw drop open on the floor. _Never_ had he seen her looking more beautiful than she did now…this vision in cream…his real life _angel_

"Now there is a sight…you're a lucky son of a bitch" Jacob whispered and Paul just glowed with pride.

Bella had chosen a long empire waist chiffon dress in a shade of cream that set her skin and hair off to perfection. It had a sweetheart bodice with pleated chiffon and tiny spaghetti straps. The chiffon fell to the floor in pleated elegance a tiny train behind and in her hand she carried a small hand tied bouquet.

His eyes dropped down for a fraction of a second .Yes there it was the bracelet on her left wrist.

"Thank you" she mouthed at him followed by "I love you" And then he noticed her hair. Her beautiful long hair had been swept up into a long side braid which was interwoven with lily of the valley and large blousy pink roses but it was the Quileute head band and feathers that really caught his eye and he knew in his heart that was especially for him…she was proud of who he was and where he came from…her _warrior…_

Charlie looked tearful when he placed Bella's hand into Pauls. When he took his seat Sue whispered in his ear

"You haven't lost her Charlie you've just gained a son."

He nodded as he took her hand and sighed. This was a big day for sure his only child was marrying the love of her life and for the first time he and Sue were going public with their own relationship. Charlie shook his head a little Sue was right he wasn't losing anything …he was gaining _everything_ he had ever wanted and more…

"Love you so much" Paul whispered in Bella's ear as they turned to face Billy

"Mine…"she whispered

"Always…" he murmured in return "For ever…"

000

The smell of the sea intermingled with flowers floated on the warm evening breeze. Music was playing from the decks set up on the grass at the edge of the beach and the small fairy lights interwoven in the trees twinkled brightly. Some of the pack and their imprints were dancing to the slow music whilst the single guys hoovered up the left overs from the magnificent buffet Emily had produced.

Bella stood alone on the sand watching the waves lazily lap the shore. Such a lot had happened since she made the decision to come and live with Charlie. Vampires, werewolves …supernatural craziness that she would never have believed if someone had told her before she made the move.

But despite some near death experiences it had been the best decision of her life. She was glad she had come to live in Forks to be given the chance to reconnect with Charlie, make new friends, fall in love and marry her soul mate.

 _The girl who once wanted to become a vampire had embraced life to the full…_

"Bella baby…" Paul beckoned to her from the grass and she turned and walked towards him her dress shimmering in the moonlight. He smiled as he took in her bare feet only Bella could look so casual but so right.

"Dance with me?" He asked. She smiled shyly and nodded

Warm arms wrapped around her waist and Paul ducked his head to snuggle her neck his hot breath sending a million tingles across her creamy soft skin that was almost translucent in the light of the moon. The day had been glorious and the night sky was so clear they could see forever….

"Love you Mrs Lahote" He whispered in her ear as she lifted her face towards his but just as she did a shooting star whizzed across the sky Bella pointed to it and laughed.

"Make a wish Paul quick" Then closed her eyes. "Did you wish Paul? " She asked him as they started to slowly sway together in time to the music.

"No need" He whispered "My wish has already come true." Bella looked up at him and pouted

"Come on Paul I know you wished…"He was captured by her eyes…he could deny her nothing…ever

"How?" he answered her

"Because you always frown when you're thinking hard" He smiled at her then lent down to kiss her on the lips

"You're right of course…" He sighed "You know me too well." Bella laughed again before wrapping her arms around his neck pulling that hot mouth of his closer for one more kiss.

"I wished for more babies and an eternity with you…" he whispered as he closed the gap and their mouths met…

Charlie watched from the side-lines they were so young just like Renee and himself when they had tied the knot…but he had no worries about their future. Paul and Bella were so in love it was _obvious_ to all. He laughed to himself a little so _obvious_ that even an old fool like himself who didn't do emotion could see it. Sue slipped an arm through his and kissed him lightly on the cheek

"I see it too…" She smiled as she looked over at Paul and Bella dancing in the moonlight. "It will last you know." Charlie looked down at the woman he was falling head over heels for. Jeez he loved Sue. She was his soul mate… somehow she knew what he was thinking and he had never been so in tune with anyone in his entire life. He lightly kissed the top of her head

"Will we survive?" He asked her anxiously

"With Lily-Rose of course!" Sue smiled "Besides it's only for a few days and they deserve a little baby free honeymoon." Charlie laughed. See he thought to himself she knew what I was thinking ...what a gal. Then he spoke

"I also mean us Sue…" He winked at her

"Just try getting rid of me Chief" she laughed back and Charlie pulled her closer to his side.

"You look beautiful Bella" Paul whispered as they gently twirled

"Maybe earlier …"she smiled "But my hair is starting to fall down and Lily-Rose dribbled on my dress…I'm a mess…"

"Not to me" He murmured but his eyes were serious "I've never seen you look more beautiful than you do in that dress" A blush spread across her face in response and she lowered her eyes but he placed a finger under her chin and tipped her face up towards his

"I met a real life angel with you Bella you saved me and gave me the world" and then he smiled that little boy lost smile that he saved only for her. _I don't deserve you he thought_

"I know what you're thinking…" she whispered her eyes full of love and adoration for this strong handsome man…her _warrior_. She softly stroked the side of his jaw as his wolf rumbled low in his chest. "But you do Paul …you deserve every last bit of it …Lilly-Rose… me…I'm so lucky to have found you…"

He kissed her with those dark chocolate kisses of his so full of promise then…

"A perfect end to a perfect day!" he laughed as he dipped her to her delighted squeals…

 _Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms_

 _Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favourite song_

 _I have faith in what I see_

 _Now I know I have met an angel in person_

 _And she looks perfect, I don't deserve this_

 _You look perfect tonight **….**_

 _ **The end…**_

 _ **000**_

 _ **A/N OMG! We are finally here at the end of this story...I have left them soooo happy dancing in the moonlight! I've had this chapter semi written for so long and I could not believe my ears when I heard Ed Sheeran's song perfect…If I had asked him to write a song for this chapter it could not have been more**_ _ **perfect**_ _ **it's exactly what Paul would have been thinking and said….xxx**_

 _ **Thank you all for your support, reviews and fantastic encouragement I still can't believe I've managed to complete my first fanfic story and could not have done it without you all MWAH oxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

 _ **Hopefully I will see you all soon with The Curse….**_

 _ **PS. I found it so hard to leave them so maybe this is not the end…Till we meet again xxxx**_


	51. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: All characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer but the plot is all mine!**

 ** _Thank you all so much for the fabulous reviews for Chapter 50! I did get some requests for an Epilogue so here it is rather short and sweet because whilst writing it another story started to form..._**

 ** _I know... I said I would end the story right there at the end of Chapter 50 and leave our favourite couple happy and safe. But life in the supernatural world is not always a bed of roses! If you want it to end there with Paul, Bella and their children then stop reading right here..._**

 ** _But if you dare to join me on another exciting adventure a sequel to this story is currently in production..._**

 ** _I considered just adding more chapters to In the Arms of the Angel but decided it's a seperate story because we will be travelling in totally uncharted waters or in other words non canon! Title still under wraps but I'll let you know here when I publish and just to wet your appetite here's a little taster of what's to come below...mwah! Xxx_**

 **Epilogue:**

 **Four years on…**

The pack had grown some over the past four year's. Quil and Angela had married shortly after Paul and Bella, as had Kim and Jared, followed by Embry and Jess who married almost a year later. Sam and Emily now had two children and were soon to welcome their third. To top it all Charlie was about to marry Sue.

Claire and Jacob had quietly got married and were hoping to start a family in the future now that Claire's study was almost completed. Leah having finished her studies and qualified as a nurse had recently married Joseph her plus one at Bella and Paul's wedding. He had proved to be the "one" for Leah and was also about to qualify as a veterinary surgeon.

Joseph was exactly what Leah needed he was calm but strong enough to hold her in check and had taken the fact she was also a wolf very well. He grounded her and above all else he loved her deeply. The pack of course ribbed her mercilessly that only she could bring home a vet but…

 _Recently it was proving useful having both a nurse and a vet on call for the pack…nomadic vampire activity had suddenly increased for no apparent reason…_

The peace and family life that the pack had got used to was about to change. The cycle appeared to be starting up again. Two more young Quileute boys had recently phased and another was showing all the signs…despite the Cullen's having left La Push for good _something_ was coming and the Great Spirits were preparing…

 _But this time the Wolf pack of La Push had more to lose…the stakes were most definitely higher failure wasn't an option…even if it meant their lives would be sacrificed…_

000

 _ **Preview...the next adventure...**_

 **Chapter 1**

"Mommy, mommy please can I come in?" Lily–Rose shouted her little fist hammering at the bathroom door. Bella took a deep breath

"In a moment baby…" she replied "Mommy just needs to do something and I'll be out"

"Levi is here and he wants to come in too mommy" That's when the screaming began as her 18 month old son tried the door handle in vain. Bella stood in the bathroom with the door firmly locked as she stared at the small piece of plastic she held in her hand. There was no denying it now…two dark lines…

 _Positive_ … _Pregnant_ …

Bella sighed they had been so careful too having found that the pill did not agree with her. She narrowed her eyes no wonder Paul had made himself scarce. He knew she was doing the test that morning and no doubt he already knew the result thanks to that lupine nose of his. She sighed loudly and no doubt the rest of the pack did too she thought.

Placing a hand over her stomach she caught her reflection in the mirror. Dear lord she thought they were gonna have three kids under 5. Levi was still a baby…Quickly stowing the result away she turned and unlocked the door and young Levi practically threw himself into her arms his little chest heaving as small sobs escaped with each breath. Bella rolled her eyes they had been happily playing in their room whilst she cleaned but somehow like all children they instinctively knew when she had locked the bathroom door…

"Shhh…" she whispered "Silly boy Mommy wasn't gone." Two large hazel eyes looked into hers, as Levi stuck his bottom lip out and shook his head. He was a perfect mini me of Paul, not a speck of Bella could be seen. He was simply gorgeous and Bella hugged him tight

"Mama gone" he whimpered as he held his toy wolf out. Bella kissed both Levi and the toy wolf

"Mama is sorry" Bella smiled "Come on lets go get some lunch and maybe that daddy of yours might dare to put in an appearance." Levi nodded enthusiastically he loved his food. She held out her hand to Lily-Rose who stood quietly to one side "You ready for lunch too princess?" Bella enquired the small girl nodded and together they descended the stairs…

The children were busy eating when Paul appeared. He pressed that warm firm body of his against her back and nuzzled her neck. Bella tilted her head in lupine surrender and he placed a kiss upon his mark chuckling low before spinning her round so he could kiss her lips. They kept it sweet in front of the children. Bella was happy for them to see how much their parents loved each other but nothing overtly physical…that was for private time when the children were out or fast asleep.

"Love you" he whispered as Bella sighed in return

"Love you too"

"Papa!" Lily-Rose screeched looking at her mommy with big eyes a pleading look on her face

"You may get down" Bella sighed Lily-Rose scrambled down and ran into Pauls waiting arms he spun her around as her giggles filled the air. Levi whined desperately from his high chair wanting to join his sister his little hands opening and closing at the air his eyes fixed on his papa. Paul quickly picked him up and both children hung onto the huge shape shifter as he nuzzled each child in turn.

"Papa is purring!" Lily-Rose squealed again as a low rumble came from Pauls chest. Bella rolled her eyes before turning to put some dishes in the washer.

"So he is…" she laughed "Papa is happy"

"So…" she heard his low voice rumble and she shivered in response. God he had a sexy voice she thought no wonder she was pregnant yet _again_. She turned to face him. Levi was busy slobbering big wet kisses down his jaw as Lily-Rose chattered on about her morning. His beautiful hazel eyes captured hers as he tilted his head in that lupine way they all had.

"You know the result…" Bella replied she couldn't help but feel this baby was a little too soon after Levi. "She frowned a little as she turned away again then added "So why ask" Almost mechanically she began to wipe down the kitchen counter. Warm arms encircled her pulling her into his embrace.

"I only knew for sure a couple of days or so ago" he hugged her closer "You had missed your period…and…well" he sighed loudly "I'm sorry…" he looked as guilty as a little boy caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"For what?" Bella huffed relaxing into his body relishing those hot kisses of his that he placed upon her neck. "Take's two to tango Lahote" she smiled up at him "And we like to tango a lot…" she frowned again "Though I can't understand why our contraception failed we are usually so careful…" Paul looked guilty "What's wrong?" she sighed "Come on spill…"

"It's my fault because I was kinda expecting it and…" He sighed again his eyes trained on the ceiling "I know when it happened…" She blinked in surprise then blinked again "It was the night of Jacob and Claire's house warming party and well Old Quil's moonshine…" He didn't have to add anything further and he started to back off towards the door. Bella said nothing but her eyes were narrowing.

"I couldn't help it baby …" He pleaded "Come on Bella we agreed we were gonna add to our little brood and …well you smelt so fertile baby and the wolf…"

"You didn't…" she sighed

"Yep didn't wrap it…" He smiled at her with that smile he kept only for her "Both of us were a little worse for wear I recall…" he had opened the door to the back yard and she could clearly hear Jacobs deep voice calling from outside

"But not drunk enough to stop you performing Lahote!" she huffed as she picked up a wet towel. "And I don't remember agreeing to a third baby either…" she snapped as she caught him with the towel.

He laughed as he ran through the door "You were happy to go for it at the time baby".

"I take it she's found out…" Jacob winced up at Paul as Bella's voice screeched…

"Lahote get your furry backside back in this kitchen…"

Paul just shrugged. "She'll come around and we were planning to have a third really we were" He smiled at Jacob who just shook his head.

"So that means all the imprints apart from Claire are pregnant again" Jacob looked worried "At least I can thank the spirits that Claire is away from the Rez studying. But what with the increased leech activity lately I've got to admit I'm a bit concerned Paul"

"We should still keep the detail from the imprints" Paul growled "Until we know for certain that the two new pups and the other young boy showing all the signs are the last to join the pack" Jacob nodded.

The cycle was starting again. They hadn't voiced it but both wolves felt something bad was coming to La Push. Jacob and Paul phased smoothly into the wolf and took off for the meeting place deep in the forest.

 _ **A/N: Worth carrying on…maybe? xxxx**_


	52. Update!

Update!

Finally I've got around to publishing the first chapter to my new story Angel and Demons the sequel to In The Arms Of The Angel!

s/12748871/1/Angel-and-Demons

I hope you will join me in the Lhote's next adventure….

Oxoxox


End file.
